


Strangers on the Train

by RazialNightfire, RoseDarkfire



Series: Undertale Dimensions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty BP, Bara Sans (Undertale), Biting, Character POV Switch, Daddy Kink possible to come, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Experimental Condoms, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heat Mark, Jealousy, Monster Heat, Monster Knot, Original Character-Luna Solarium, POV Third Person, Papyrus is protective, Polyamorous Soulmates, Public Sex, Romance, Sans is lonely, Shameless Gremlining, Smut, Soul Bond, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Submissive Monster Heat, Supportive Nice Cream Vendor, Undertale Genocide Route, Vigalante, m/f/m, mentions of abuse, sanswich, soul cracks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 327,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazialNightfire/pseuds/RazialNightfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Sans is stuck taking the train late at night. His heat decides to start and he meets a stranger willing to help him...





	1. Give me a Hand and I'll give you a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hi!
> 
> This is my first fanfic like ever... I didn't even know about fanfics till after I got into Undertale. Well no I can't say that my friend writes Winter Soldier Fanfics.... should get her stuff so you can read. Um... yeah this is something that has just rolled into my head. I have two chapters for now and a third to come. Dunno how long this is gonna be. Probably will go till I um... run out of ideas. I will more than likely wrap it up once I've run out of ideas. If you guys have input I so want to hear about it. Like totally.. ^^
> 
> Oh Oh shit before I forget I want to thank um Melda_Burke for giving me the idea for the mark from Secretly Yours. Seriously if you like Underfell Sans and want to see him get into the best relationship go read Secretly Yours its freakin' awesome!
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy and dont shoot me... or Luna. Please love Luna!

Sans sighed sitting at the train station, it was another long day at the office for him and he really was looking forward to getting home. Maybe sit down and eat Papyrus' spaghetti. That thought alone made him shiver. He loved his brother very much, but his cooking of the noodle dish was much to be desired. Even the kid had a hard time stomaching it. Either way neither of the two had the heart to tell Paps the truth about it. So, they gladly stomached it whenever he made Spaghetti. Maybe someone would one day come into their lives and teach him a better way of doing it.

 

He chuckled softly to himself thinking of how happy he was to be out from the underground. Gazing up he admired the jeweled sky that was before him. How long had he dreamt about seeing them when he was in the underground? Now he was hoping that the train didn't show up so that he could just sit under the stars and admire them. Maybe he could go out in the field that the train passed just sit there and gaze at them till the morning came?

 

Footsteps caught his attention flicking his eye lights down from the sky towards where they were coming from. He couldn't see the person's face as they walked over near the bench, but he picked up the sound of music that must have been mutely blasting in their ears. He strained to make out whatever the song was but really couldn’t, so he just sat there watching them. His gaze moving down to their feet, they had a set of boots on with about a half inch heel. Sans estimated that they were half an inch. Hard to tell since there wasn't much of an arch. His gaze trailed up finding well... _were those leggings?_ They had an almost interesting design to them that had him nearly sliding off the bench to examine them.

 

 _Nope, not going to do that. That might lead into other things._ He mentally scolded himself knowing full well he was getting rather close to his heat cycle. 

 

The figure was female judging from the ruffles of the skirt that she wore. Now the colors caught him off guard a bit. It was a mix of blue, purple, and black. With little silvery flecks that seemed to flow into the various colors. _Why does that look familiar?_ He pondered to himself before looking up at the sky then silently chuckled. It was a galaxy pattern on the skirt. Mentally he found himself enamored with the pleated skirt. The female shifted her body swaying side to side. He couldn't help but watch her.  _Dancing?_ He chuckled again. Sans didn't dance much, and this female clearly didn't realize that she might be watched. Sans found himself pondering what she looked like. She was covered with an oversized black hoodie from her hips up. Her hands were shoved in her pockets much like his often were. 

 

Sans didn't have much more time to really observe the woman from where he had sat because the large metal transportation suddenly pulled in front of the station. Sighing he slid off the bench standing to his six-foot height. Smoothing out the oversized blue parka that he loved. His long black pants sliding down his femur to the tennis shoes he had on. Hated wearing the shoes much preferred his fuzzy pink slippers, but work required him to wear them. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked to stand behind the female.

 

Slowly she turned, and he caught a glimpse of her face, well sort of, under the hoodie she wore. His breath hitched in his throat when he found himself staring at a pair of heterochromial eyes. One eye was a deep blue while the other was a pale green. They dark lashes that cascaded around them contrasted her fair skin. Her eyebrows were a hint of dark brown that reminded him of mahogany. Disappointment flared through him when he didnt see more of her face since from the bridge of her nose to the start of her jacket it was covered in a scarlet colored scarf.

 

Her gaze held his for a moment and he tensed. She was human after all, and some humans weren't as friendly as others. Sans really didn't want her to start screaming because there was a monster in front of her. The woman's gaze softened or at least that's what he thought. Hard to tell sometimes since he couldn't really see much more of her face. Maybe if her cheek bones weren't so covered he might be able to tell. Instantly he wanted to say hi. Why? Well that was a mystery in on itself. For all he knew it was because she didn't scream. Though he worried she might scream if he did talk to her.

 

 _That would really suck. But hey... best to see if I can make a new pal..._ He chuckled to himself.

 

"sup." Sans spoke watching the woman for a moment. But she didn't respond, she just watched him. Tilting his head curiously he tried to think, then the familiar sound of music reminded him she had it blasting in her ears. And with the fact that his mandible didn't move too much when he spoke well... it was easy to see how she might not be able to hear him.

 

So, Sans pulled his hand out from his pocket and waved to her, making sure to wiggle his phalanges for a bit of an extra measure. The woman's gaze landed on his hand only for him to hear a soft chuckle from her throat. Ooh, he didn't have to say anything, and he managed to get her to laugh already. This was looking promising. But his thoughts were cut off when the doors of the train opened. The woman gave him a curt nod before turning to board the train.

 

Patting his jacket, he withdrew his ticket scrambling to catch up with her. Not wanting to part ways with her just yet. Though once on board he turned only to find she wasn't where he could find her. Disappointment struck hard then while he looked over the seats he could see. Nope not seeing that little black hoodie she had been wearing. _How the hell did I lose her in a manner of minutes?_ He wondered to himself before moving to one of the nearest seats. Sliding into the little booth he turned to look out the window pulling out his phone. Going across town took forever but it was the last communal train for the evening. Honestly, he wanted to watch the stars instead of going home right away only to crawl into bed.

 

When the train pulled out of the station he started to look through his games before finding them boring. Sliding his phone back into the pocket of his parka he turned his attention to the window again. Watching the city go by. It was so relaxing. It would be nice to go for a walk with someone at night to enjoy the brisk air while staring up at the stars. Sans’ mind went back to the pleated skirt girl, did she like going for walks? With a skirt like she had on he found himself wondering if she enjoyed looking up at the stars like he did.

 

Then his mind took a turn for what some might consider the worse. Recalling the leggings that seemed to wrap snuggly around her calves; going up under that skirt. For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to have her pressing back against him while they looked up at that jeweled sky. The curve of her ass pressing into his pelvis maybe he could shift the skirt up, leggings down and… His sockets widened then in realization.

 _No, shit no! Not now. Not here for stars sake!_ Sans thought to himself looking down to find his magic already attempting to solidify down below.

 

His gaze snapped around him finding there were quite a few humans around him where he was. Suddenly a shortcut home didn’t sound so bad. In that same thought he pouted wanting go to that field and admire that jeweled sky. It must have been a sad sight to think about a skeleton monster pouting because his heat came earlier than expected. The need to take care of the swelling magic struck. Perhaps he could go into one of the emptier train carts and take care of his  _problem_ while he still could.

 

Glancing around he zipped up his parka hoping that it would hide his growing erection and slid from the booth. Walking into the next train cart over he glanced around finding no one there. Though this one seemed to have more private carts which proved convinient for his little issue. Interesting, he had never been in these areas before. Going into one of them he didn’t check to see if anyone there.

 

It wasn’t till the sound of a bit of a fast beat caught his attention after he had closed the door. **‘How do you do? You like me. And I like you. Come and take me by the hand, because I want to be your friend…’** The song was oddly familiar to him since he tended to watch YouTube a bit too much. He recalled the fast-paced tune to be matched with what was it, Nightcore? Yeah that had to be it. It made him turn fully to find, the galaxy pleated skirt girl. Her body pressed into a corner her legs stretched out on the seat she was sitting on. A phone resting in her lap blasting music. Well that explains why she didn’t stay in the other cart. But as his gaze lifted he noticed her eyes were closed.

 

_Fuck!_

 

Now he was conflicted with the want to stay and see if he could get her to talk to him like he had tried earlier. And the need to take care of what was going on below his pants. Looking over he could see her chest moving up and down slowly. It was a good hint that she might have been sleeping. Before Sans could restrain it, a soft purr that came from him knowing she was right there. He felt the sudden warmth spreading through him. More than likely he wouldn’t see her again. There was an ache for him to talk to her, learn about her. At the same time, he didn’t want to interrupt her if she were sleeping.

 

Suddenly he was staring at the two different eyes as they slowly opened. Blinking for a moment as they took in the sight of him being there. _Shit!_ He hadn’t meant to wake her. So instinctually he moved his hand to wave at her again wiggling his phalanges like before. The gesture registered in his mind before he brought his hand to his forehead making him feel like such an idiot. A soft chuckle reached his metaphorical ears and he perked up staring at her with his eye lights.

 

Galaxy Skirt moved to pick up her phone, her thumb pressing down on the side. The music started to go down in volume to where it still could have a conversation. Sans guessed as much since he could now hear the quiet hum of the lights in the small area. “Sit.” A sweet soft voice spoke to him, but it took him a minute to register whom said that. Then it registered she had said it even though it was slightly muffled by that scarf pulled over her face. “I don’t bite, I promise.” The voice came again.

 

Sans moved to the other side of the cart shifting his parka so that it would cover his now straining erection. Nope, the thought of taking care of that was suddenly out of his mind. Especially in the presence of Galaxy Skirt. For the first time, he noticed also that he was speechless. She moved sitting straighter dropping her legs onto the ground he noticed her boots had been removed to reveal white socks underneath. _Would she miss those, if I took them? Probably._ He mentally scolded himself for even thinking of stealing her socks right off her feet.

 

“So, you going to say anything skelly. Or are you just going to sit there and stare at my feet?” That voice came again which made him look up at her.

 

_Did she just call him Skelly?_

 

“uh… well... sorry, i didn’ mean to stare…” Shit, he never had this issue before. Moving a hand to the back of his skull he rubbed lightly feeling a bit nervous. “wait did ya call me skelly?”

 

Another chuckle came from her then which had him looking at her once more. That’s when he saw her jacket was open revealing a white shirt underneath that swooped a bit lower than he expected. Especially when his eye lights took in the sight of the plump breasts that were there. That was not helping him with the straining magic he was feeling. Not when he could literally count the freckles splattered across her breasts.

 

“Well, don’t exactly know what else to call you. Since I don’t know your name. Probably won’t see you beyond tonight though either… So, Skelly seems pretty fitting.” Her voice rolled over him with each word making him shiver slightly.

 

Galaxy still had that red scarf over her face hiding it from his eye lights. Sans could feel his phalanges want to pull it down so that he could take in the rest of her. She had to be pretty without it, but it was hard to tell. Dawning on him he understood the reasoning behind her calling him skelly. Alright then well two could play that game.

 

“alright then galaxy, i take it ya don’ ride the train that often?” He hummed at her relaxing back into his own seat. Trying to ignore the straining erection that was there. _Don’t worry I didn’t forget about you. But I want to talk to her._ He mentally told himself.

 

“Galaxy eh? Staring at my ass a bit were you?” There was a click in her tongue then that had him wincing.

 

“you’re ass-uming things there, kid.” Sans threw a pun out there, but she wasn’t wrong. His gaze had lingered on her ass but only to take in the details of her skirt. “was just admiring the pretty little twinkles that were there.”

 

“That was weak, and you know it.” Galaxy scoffed at him but none the less she chuckled at him.

 

Her eyes glittered with amusement before reaching over to pull out a small bag that was sitting off to the side. Sans tilted his head before she held it out to him. Glancing into the small red velvet bag he counted a few multi colored candies. “Want a Jelly baby?” Her voice called to him.

 

“did ya just… quote the fourth doctor?” Sans asked in a surprised voice getting her to snicker once more.

 

His gaze moved up to her watching her shoulders rise and fall into place. Shit she had quoted Tom Baker. Let’s see here galaxy pleated skirt, techno music that often-featured anime girls, and now liked to watch Doctor Who? Who the hell was this chick?

 

Sans felt his perpetual grin widen more as he reached forward grabbing one of the multi colored beans. It was a yellow colored one with white specks. Parting his teeth slightly he popped the candy into his mouth chewing on it while his magic took in the flavor. Sans grimaced tasting something off. It was like almost sulfur. Looking at her he took in the sight of her shoulders quaking. _Oh, fuck she pranked me!_ But he finished the candy off shooting a glare at her.

 

Galaxy doubled over letting out a full-on hardy laugh before retrieving a package out of her bag. Something on her hands caught his attention for a second but it faded as the package was thrown into his lap. Looking down at it he mentally groaned. ‘Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.’ So not only a Doctor Who fan but a Harry Potter fan as well. Throwing the box back at her he couldn’t be mad she got him good.

 

“Hard to resist when someone doesn’t know ya Skelly. So worth seeing that look on your face when you bit into the rotten egg bean.” Galaxy snickered before shoving the box bag into the oversized bag she had been carrying. He didn’t recall seeing that before.

 

Sans eyed her while she returned the box to the bag that was at her feet. Taking a moment, he further examined her. The red scarf was on her face loosely, but it seemed kind of snug to her face. Probably to shield her nose from the cold. The carts weren’t exactly the warmest, and she was human. Lowering his gaze, he found his gaze taking in her breasts once more. The way the lightly jiggled while she was bent. _Doesn’t a bra prevent them from doing that?_  He found himself wondering. But upon further inspection he found that there was no fabric between her shirt and her breasts. Which meant no bra… The purr was inevitable this time. From his current frustration of his growing need and the sight of those fleshy beauties it rolled out. His sockets widened, and his hand clasped over his teeth.

 

Embarrassment flooded through him from him making that sound. What the hell was wrong with him? One didn’t just make sounds like that for no apparent reason. Damn heat was starting to become harder to control. The human female had him literally squirming in his seat. Sans needed to contain his noises before she started to think that he was a creep of some sort. His gaze trailed out to look the window taking in the scenery that passed by. Counting from one to ten. His soul seemed to go back to a calm rhythmic beat which helped him get more complacent he guessed. His attention drew back to her now only to find two toned eyes focusing on him with curiosity in them.

 

 _What is she thinking?_ Sans wondered wishing he could see the rest of the face. Humans were easier to read with their face. But that red scarf was in the damn way! His phalanges twitched to yank that scarf away.

 

“That was such a cute sound you made there.” Galaxy chuckled suddenly. “And look at that face its so adorable. All flushed with a blue tint. You look a bit flustered Skelly.”

 

Sans pulled his hoodie on his head, immediately drawing the strings to pull them tight over his face. This was not happening he was not going to let her sit there and taunt him about his magic that suddenly. Temptation to just shortcut blinked into his mind. He nearly did just that till the seat next to him shifted. Nope not going to look even though he could scent her there. Smelling of something floral but dark and sweet. It had him purring again.

 

His hood was forced down making him face her now. _So close… too close…_ he needed to get away before his heat forced him to do something he might regret. Moving off he slid away from her. Though her eyes seemed to soften, they flickered from amusement to a sudden sadness. So, she moved back over towards where she was sitting. But her gaze didn’t focus on him. “Sorry I’ll stay over here.” She muttered after a while.

 

Sans felt his perpetual smile wane a little after that, he hadn’t meant to do that but her being that close had some effect on him. He had immediately wanted to pull her onto his lap to ravage her. Galaxy propped herself back into her corner removing her hands from her pockets. He hadn’t even noticed her put them back in. And now his gaze landed on the gloves themselves. They were fingerless so just above her knuckles her finger tips were revealed. Taking a moment to admire the similar pattern painted on her nails as to what was on her skirt. The gloves were black but the white design on them resembled the bones of the human hand. That made him chuckle.

 

“got a thing for bones, eh?” Sans asked his grin widening before moving to sit over on the other side with her. Maybe… he could convince her to help him out. His mind went to that field where he was headed to star gaze…

 

“Well I guess you would have known that the minute you saw these. They are like for Halloween, but I love wearing them year-round.” Then her gaze fixated on him flashing with something he wasn’t sure if he remembered or not. The kid often gave that gaze. “You’re in heat, aren’t you?” 

 

That shocked him because while humans whom have been around monsters could feel the sexual pull they rarely were able to pinpoint what it was. He swallowed the lump that formed in his metaphorical throat not sure how he should respond to that question. Just as he was about to respond she started talking.

 

“Trust me. You’re not the first monster I have come across. My buddy BP he got it really bad when he came over one time. His was eh...” Sans watched her as her gaze looked out the window seeming to search for the right way to explain it. “Passive I guess the right word would be. Rubbing on me while he purred constantly needing to be scratched behind his ears. Yours however, I can feel the tug of it. Almost like it’s trying to get me to swoon towards you. Making me want to be on you. It’s taking a lot to fight off that urge since you know…” Her gaze flicked back to him. “We just met.”

 

There was so much in that he wanted to respond to. The fact that she admitted to having a monster in her place, instantly feeling envious of Burger Pants. The feline monster that worked at the MTT resort was obviously good friends with Galaxy, got to see her on a regular basis probably. Sans found himself envious. But she admitted to feeling the tug of his heat that was something he should address.

 

“ya know burger pants?” He asked almost instantly wanting to smack himself in the head. Why couldn’t he address the issue of his heat currently.

 

“Hmmm… know yes. We work together at the resort.” Galaxy responded idly almost nonchalant. Her gaze was focused on him while she spoke. With each word he could see the scarf moving along with her jaw. “Outside of work he comes over time to time. We play games and such.”

 

Now Sans was a bit hesitant. What if she was claimed by BP, he really would hate to step on the cat’s tail. But last he heard he was with Tops; the blue bunny that sold Nice Cream at the park. Everyone loved Nice Creams. “you’re not datin' bp are ya?” He asked hating how accusatory his voice sounded.

 

The look she shot him said it all for him. Her mahogany brows were pulled in a downward angle as she looked at him. “Tell me that was a bad joke. Tops is like my best friend that brings Nice cream when I’m all crampy and shit. I would never do that to my blue bunny.”

 

Raising his hands up he showed the sign for calm down. “easy. when ya mentioned his heat i assumed that ya helped him with it. tops is a good friend of mine too. and i would hate to show bp a **bad time** if i felt he was being dishonest with tops.” It was the truth, but he felt relieved that she wasn’t with the feline. All in all, she was comfortable around monsters. He had even learned where she worked. _Good, now I know where I can find you for these kinds of chats again._ It was wrong of him to take that information, but she was proving to be fun.

 

“You’re a protective Skelly. But I think we are getting off topic here. You’re either in heat or going into heat. Which you are a bit vulnerable. Why did you even bother leaving the house? You had to have known that it was coming up.” Galaxy asked her arms moving to rest on her stomach. Those two-toned eyes fixed on him while she remained in her relaxed state.

 

“work gives time off for it. but wasn’ expecting it for a while. it kind of happened after i got on the train. was going to take care of the issue when i got back here. ran into ya though and wanted to get an opportunity to talk to ya.” Sans admitted hoping he wasn’t being too forward. He definitely enjoyed talking to her over taking care of his current state.

 

Those eyes flicked downwards then, dammit he said he was going to take care of it. And that obviously had hinted he was currently in a state. But she didn’t move away from him like the last girl whom had seen him like this had. That had to be promising right?

 

Silence stretched between them and Sans felt his sweat starting to form on his skull. Even more so when that gaze moved up to his skull. What was she thinking? He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking because she hadn’t said anything. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat he turned so that he could face her. Shoving his hands in his pockets. “i chose talkin' to ya over takin' care of it. i figured i could take care of it after we parted ways. convenient for the train to have these private areas.” He admitted after a while in attempt to break the silence.

 

“You can take care of it if you would like, I don’t mind. I accidently walked in on BP and Tops one time. Sadly, I wish I had walked back out.” That made Sans look at her and he could see hints of pink spreading across her face. Galaxy had just admitted to being a voyeur. And fuck he found it hot! The idea of her watching him stroking himself seemed appealing.

 

“how lon' did ya watch?” Sans asked, and he swore that pink shade got darker.

 

“Um well…” Now she was the one whom was nervous and getting a bit flustered. He was definitely loving this. “I stayed even as they finished. Which when they found me I ran out of the room. They still won’t let me live it down.” Her face was bright red now. It had him snickering, which earned him a rightful glare. “What it was hot to watch!” Galaxy defended herself immediately.

 

“oh, i am sure it was.” Sans hummed feeling a sort of confidence rise over him. “did ya manage to help yourself off later? because i am willin' to bet my bottle of ketchup ya did.” And to emphasize it he pulled out his bottle from the inside pocket of his parka. Wiggling it side to side for her to see and that blush deepened.

 

His gaze flicked down over her legs admiring the pattern of small zigzags embroidered into her grey leggings. The skin under them must have been like what little he had seen. Did she have freckles there too? Her body shifted softly, and her hand came up to snatch that bottle of ketchup from him. Sitting back in her spot she eyed it as he lifted his gaze up to her.

 

“Did you hijack a hot dog stand? This looks like it came from one of those vendors in the park. Most of them started to carry packets now. So, seeing this retro thing brings back memories.” Galaxy responded her other hand moving up to the scarf. And with a few tugs it fell loosely off to the side. Sans could feel his soul thumping so fast now taking in the new details that made Galaxy. Freckles decorated her cheeks; her nose was almost button like. As she spoke he took in how soft they looked her lips parting occasionally, to reveal she had a small gap between her two front upper teeth. “Who the hell carries a bottle of ketchup with them?” She asked smiling brightly at him and he swore he was about to expel that magic that was straining right there.

 

His shoulder rose and fell. “most don’ question what i do. because it's me.” He responded to her and what she did next had him gazing in wonder. Because those soft lips were wrapped around the pointed tip of the bottle as her fingers squeezed the contents.

 

She removed it after a bit her tongue rolled out to swipe over her lips experimentally. Seeing if any happened to be there. Absent mindedly he did the same to his teeth thinking how her lips would feel. The motion caught her attention. “He has a tongue.” She spoke with amusement. Oh, hell no, she was trying to turn the tables. They would have been turned if he hadn’t caught himself.

 

“yeah i do. and i know how to use it too.” Sans responded cockily.

 

The bottle was then handed back to him, in which he wasn’t sure whether he had gotten his answer or not. His grin turned smug looking her over. Yeah, she must have gotten off later thinking about BP and Tops going at it. And he would have loved to watch her, seeing as she crumpled during her climax. Probably would have been there to aide her. Suddenly, her hand was extended out to him, that made him look up at her. An amused look on her face while she stared at him. Cautiously he took her hand feeling the softness of her gloves. But the graze of her fingertips nearly had him shuttering. The heat rising into his palm.

 

“Guess it’s time to make formalities.” That statement caught him off guard. “The names Luna. Luna Solarium.”

 

“sans….” He responded instantly. Forgetting about his whoopie cushion that he often would use when meeting new people. “sans the skeleton.”

 

Galaxy had a name…. And it was better than fucking Galaxy. It was Luna Solarium. How does one get such a fucking name like that? Literally Luna meaning moon and Solarium deriving from the word Solar which meant the sun. She was the sun and the moon. If he hadn’t been turned on before her name would have had him striking a boner hard. And the fact he still had a hold of her hand. They had exchanged names, throughout the conversation of ketchup and voyeurism. It was an awkward way to start up a friendship but hell he’d take. Especially for someone name Luna Solarium, whom worked at MTT resort, and liked to watch monsters fuck.

 

“So, you asked a question about whether I got off after I saw them…” Oh Luna was talking now. And her hand was retracting from his nearly had Sans whining not wanting to let go of that hand. Because it was the hand of the sun and moon. He must have a word fetish or something because he should not be thinking of being hard about that. “And you were right.” Shit he nearly missed that because he was too worked up in his own mind.

 

“of course, i was. ya wouldn’ have watched them finish if ya weren’ turned on by it in some way. interestin' to find a human that likes to watch monsters have sex.” He could see her cheeks were turning that pretty shade of pink again. Too cute. “ya are cute when ya look all pink.” He snickered seeing that pink turn to a deep shade of red.

 

Now what happened next, he couldn’t be sure if he had thought it up in his head or not because as soon as he commented on her being pink she lunged. Soon he found himself pressed against a wall with her just above him. A smirk of confidence showing in as the redness turned to pink. Well hell… he didn’t expect that especially when she has her fingers curled into his shirt. The hood has fallen off her head to reveal her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was the same mahogany tone as her eyebrows all be it a bit darker.

 

“You think I’m cute? What else you got rolling around in that skull of yours hmm?” Luna asked her hand becoming less tense as it slid down the front of his shirt where his parka wasn’t zipped up. He had only zipped it halfway to hide up the swelling of magic. But hell, her being above him was having a whole new effect on him. His hands came up to press on her hips pulling her to where she was over his lap. Forgetting about that damn erection. But her gasp reminded him as well as the soft graze of her resting on it. “Ah… I see.”

 

“wait no… its not like.” Sans was quick to defend himself, but a gloved hand moved over his teeth. Making him quiet just then.

 

“Easy there, Skelly. Do you want some help down there? I can offer some help. But got to make sure your cool with it. Consent is huge.” Luna offered and shit if he didn’t feel like he was hearing things. She must have read his mind. “I know how BP gets. He’s all purry and shit trying to snuggle to me till I call Tops. Then he gets to have him. Now if you got someone say something I’ll get off and we can resume our nice chat. But I saw the way you looked when you came in. It can’t be comfortable.”

 

Luna wasn’t far from wrong with each thing she did it was becoming increasingly impossible for him not to reach down and stroke himself. The field wasn’t far off he would have waited but here he had a willing female offering to help him out. And had experience with Monster Heats. While not interacting in the sexual act but she had been through them none the less. But BP was a submissive heat, how would she deal with a dominant heat?

 

“while i am seriously considering your offer, ya have to know my heat isn’ like bp’s. he has a submissive heat where he is more willin' to receive that give. mine is dominant. right now, i am fightin' not to flip ya down on this bench and fuck ya. it's why ya feel that pull. makes ya want to be on me and such. i imagine ya wouldn’ be offering so much if it weren’ for that.” Sans offered wanting to be honest.

 

“I’m not sure I want to have you fucking me… not because you’re a monster or anything like that but because we just met.” Luna responded, and he got that. Sex was big for humans unless they were prostitutes or something. Which he highly doubted that was the case with her. It was clear she held some standards. But he wanted to see where this was going to go. His phalanges absent mindedly moved over the pleated skirt tracing each little star. Because they were literal silver stars. That was nice. “I can offer the usage of my hands though. Just to ease up the tense feeling of your magic down there. What you say Sans?” The way his name came off her tongue had him feeling like he was going to cream there.

 

This was one hell of a tempting offer, though he would have enjoyed more if he allowed him to fuck her rather than allow her to use her hands to get him off. The dominance of the heat had him wanting to make her submit to him. But for now, … His gaze focused on her gloved hands. “as much as i understand the whole no glove no love rules ya humans have. i would prefer if ya would take those off. i want skin on skin feel for this.” He chuckled lightly admiring the smile that he was getting from her at the moment.

 

“Alright I can understand that. Move to the other side against the window.” Luna muttered getting off his lap, his hands almost pulled her back down on him not wanting her to get up. She just felt too good there. But he allowed it for now… he kept telling himself he had control of this situation. Moving to the other side he situated himself like she had before he had come into the room.

 

There were a few things he registered in the matter of moments that he fixed himself. One there was the sound of a click where she stood. Then the lights went out. And finally, there was a dim light coming from above. Lifting his gaze, he gasped at the sight of the starry night above. Well talk about ambience. “I love these carts for this very reason. You seem to like things involving the galaxy. So, I figured that you might like this little feature. Maybe you will use this cart more often when you come on the train this late again.”

 

The sound of rustling fabric came next making him move his gaze down to her. The jacket was tossed to the other side now she stood in a white tank top and a light grey cardigan. The cardigan was removed and thrown to the other side with the jacket. Those gloves were still on though. “gloves off please, luna.” Trying to not sound so demanding. He watched as her hands rubbed together. Nerves? Wasn’t she the one whom offered? It only took a few moments before they were removed. Folding them similar to how Paps would fold socks. She threw them over on top of the pile of clothes.

 

There she stood in leggings, a skirt, and a tank top. Looking down he moved trying to unzip his parka not wanting her to be the only one to remove top layers. He had been so enthralled with the way she removed them that he hadn’t thought to remove his. _Smooth, Sans, just freakin smooth._ He scolded himself throwing the parka over to the other seat. She crossed the room with grace before climbing back into his lap. But instead of sitting above his bulge she sat just over his thighs.

 

This felt off for him, for some reason or less. His mind trying to think over what could make this better. Looking up at her he could see she was a bit hesitant, he could somewhat see in the dark being used to living in the underground. Focusing on her hands. There was some sort of raised skin there. His phalanges moved over to touch the top of her hand, that was definitely scar tissue. He didn’t have time to examine it before she removed her hand from his. “Please don’t ask.” Luna begged. Fair enough, he wouldn’t ask.

 

Sans felt her lean forward and he reached up to grab her upper arms. A small gasp escaping her when he pulled her to him, his teeth pressing into her mouth. His magic forming a sort of lips, so he could kiss her. At first, she was hesitant, but then she melted into that kiss. Good. Suddenly that off feeling went away. Which helped him feel better. The tug on his jeans made him relinquish his grip on her arms. Luna sat up straight a soft chuckle escaping her. “This is supposed to be simple and your making me feel like a lover.” Luna chortled. Sans said nothing. She had no idea that if she made him feel half as good as he was expecting that she might have other problems. Something about her had his soul thrumming hard within him. And he wasn’t about to let this be a one-night thing. Fuck that.

 

Expertly she undid the fastener on his pants, he couldn’t help but watch her as she did. His hand moved to lace through the mahogany curls finding the little scrunchy that held her hair up into that ponytail. Slowly he removed it watching dark curls move to surround her face. A beautiful stranger, that’s how he currently saw her. Tossing the scrunchie onto the bag she had stopped to watch what he was doing. But once he moved his hands back to her hips that seemed to reassure her. The zipper came down and he instantly felt better with the tension no longer being pressed on his crotch area. It may have been magic didn’t make it any more comfortable in his work pants.

 

Her fingers trailed over the soft fabric of his boxers lightly tracing around his shaft. It sent a shiver through his spine. That felt good, it also gave him perspective that she didn’t have long nails. There wasn’t much in a nail over the tip of her fingers. It felt good none the less. Her fingers pressed against him softly stroking him within the confines of his boxers. It made him groan digging his phalanges into her hips. In a way making sure that she was there. His gaze lifted to the ceiling watching the stars. Afraid that if he looked at her that he might do more. Luna’s breathing seemed to quicken, she must feel excited too. No doubt the heat that was emanating off him was surrounding her. It would make her want to be touched. _Dominant heat, gotta love the way it makes others react._ Sans chuckled to himself.

 

“go on.” Sans felt the sudden need to encourage her. Since she seemed a bit hesitant. “i won’ do nothing that ya don’ want done. even though it’s killin' me not to help ya out.” Now he could sort scent her arousal in the air. This was exciting for her to be able to help him out. In a way he found it rather endearing. It made him curious.

 

Letting his magic flare, a bit he looked through her at her soul. And found her human soul, she was so open right now it was a bit terrifying. Her heart illuminated a pretty shade of purple that as it went to the center started to show a deeper blue but in the very center he could see a cyan coloration. But there was a fourth color at the very edge of her soul a pretty shade of green. Kindness, Compassion, Integrity, and fucking patience. No wonder she hadn’t jumped his bones right away, she had been waiting for him to be comfortable with her. Made so much sense.

 

The feel of his boxers being adjusted pulled him from his thoughts looking down at where her hands were. Tiny little things, he found himself admiring how her hands looked. When she pulled the fabric down the blue glow filled the room. The way her eyes sparkled at the sight made him feel a sense of pride. Not many could say they could have literal blue balls. Watching her face, he could see her biting her bottom lip in anticipation. Her hips shifting slightly, to which he smoothed his palms over her. Comforting her, reminding her that he was here.

 

“That’s big.” Her voice came out in a soft squeak.

 

“hmm… well thanks. i actually like bein' told that.” Sans responded letting one of his eye lights flicker at her. Signaling a wink, it had her giggling which seemed to relax her. “hey…” He caught her attention just then. “if your uncomfortable then don’ worry about it please luna. i can deal with it at home if need be. i’m very patient when it comes down to it.” Sans felt the need to tell her that. Let her know that this wasn’t expected of her. But stars did he fucking appreciate it.

 

 Those words seemed to encourage her, and he took in the sight of her basking in the blue glow of his magic. It was something out of a romance novel. He gasped when her hand moved to wrap around the base of his shaft. “Sorry…” Luna whispered. “Too quick?” Sans could only shake his head in response, feeling the heat that she emitted onto him felt so good. Luna shifted up closer it confused him while he watched the edge of her skirt was near the opening of his pants. She looked so focused on the blue ecto cock that she had in her hand.

 

Her hand moved slowly at first going upwards it had him stiffening. A moan escaping him, before diving into a soft purr. That hand felt so soft. Sans moved to palm her ass underneath that skirt finding that the leggings covered there. Sexy things but annoying right now. He wanted to feel how squishy and soft she was. It seemed to encourage her because now her hand stroked his length up and down. Squeezing him every now and then. Damn she had him squirming. He wasn’t exactly a lengthy guy down there but what he lacked in length he made up in width. Her fingers only managed to wrap around him, her thumb and index finger not touching. It was a reminder of how small she was compared to him.

 

Licking his teeth at that thought he moved his hand up into those dark tresses. Pressing against the back of her head to bring her closer. His magic claiming her mouth when he pressed his teeth into her soft lips. She moaned… fuck she moaned at that. Parting his teeth his tongue slid against her lips asking for her to open for him. Luna did, and he delved into what most would consider a French kiss. She tasted of coffee and chocolate, as well as this fruity flavor that was close to candy. Those jelly beans, he concluded after a while. Her hand seemed to move faster when he kissed her.

 

It felt so good being locked in that kiss, but he remembered humans need to breath, so he pulled out. Luna gasped for air. His hands moving up to the straps of that tank top she wore trying to figure out what would be the best way to pull it down. Finally, he settled on pulling it up. His phalanges tucked under the bottom of her shirt moving it upwards, it made her hand move from his shaft to pull them from the shirt. Tossing it off to the side he held her arms in place. Taking in the sight of her topless above him. There was no bra, her skin was pale, rosy colored nipples pebbled when they were exposed to the cool air. He purred leaning forward letting his tongue slide around one of her nipples. He felt Luna move above him letting out a small whimper.

 

“luna…” Sans breathed against her breast. “let me take care of ya. i can feel your need. let me help you.” Allowing his magic to form lips to wrap around her nipple suckling on it causing her to writhe on him. Her palm finding his shaft once more to slowly stroke him.

 

The soft moans that she made had him going shifting himself so that he was thrusting up into her hand. It felt so good, the feel of her hand wrapped snuggly around his cock. It had him moaning soft vibrations onto her breast. That caused her to cry out. “No… I-I c-can’t.” She whimpered out making him pull back. Looking up at her curiously. “Told you. First time.” Luna hummed softly at him. It made him want to show her how much of a good time she could have.

 

Reaching up he pulled her closer to him making her gasp out. He groaned feeling her hand tighten around his shaft. Almost causing him to cum right then and there. Gliding his tongue up over her throat he tasted her soft skin. There was a hint of sweetness to the way she tasted. It made him want more. Moving his teeth to her ear he held her in place. “okay, but the next time i see ya, luna. you’re goin' to know how much of a good time i can give. because fuck what your doin' for me. it’s takin' a whole lot for me not to tear off those leggin's, pull you into my lap and let you ride me all the way across town. and luna…” He paused making sure she was paying attention. “i will find ya, again.” It wasn’t a threat it was a damn promise. “now finish me off before i change my mind about takin' ya in this cart.” He growled.

 

Normally he wouldn’t be like this, but he was reaching his peak. And she wasn’t going to let him help her anytime soon. Well not tonight anyways. The feeling of her hand wrapping tighter around his shaft was almost enough to make him squirm. That soft hand stroked him with more determination to help him get off. Pulling her closer he parted his mouth revealing fangs that were rarely seen. Of course, she didn’t see them at this moment either even as he positioned them where her neck and shoulder met. He cried out before feeling himself cum, blue magic splashing onto her pale flesh making her belly glow so nicely. Then he bit down, making her cry out. His magic surging through that bite making her body feel immense pleasure that was duplicated from the way she had made him feel. Her hips shifted in his lap, her hand released his shaft making it dissipate now that the magic wasn’t swelling up. Her hands came onto his shirt gripping him tightly.

 

Pulling her flush against him, her breasts crushing into his rib caged letting her buck on top of him. _Said I wouldn’t fuck you. Didn’t say that I wouldn’t get you off in some way though sweetheart. This is the best I can do for now. And that bite will make it easier for me to sense you later._ Sans mentally thought his left eye flaring up with his magic making her feel like she was being taken to the stars. He had done this with a monster, once, and they said it was a fantastic. So, he could only imagine how she must feel. Her body shuddered when she finally came down from that high, her body collapsing on his. His tongue lapped at the blood using just a hint of healing magic to seal the wound. There would of course be a scar but nothing too noticeable.

 

Luna’s body trembled on top of his, he hummed softly to her trying to put her a bit more at ease. _Had she fallen asleep?_ Sans wondered while his hand moved through her hair. The tips of his phalanges stroking her scalp while she rested there. It seemed almost precious holding her in the aftermath of both of their climaxes. Sans knew that she had climaxed because he could smell it heavy in the air. Slowly her body shifted on top of his, her hands clasping on his shoulders to push herself into a sitting position.

 

It was a strain not to look down at those breasts that were bared for him. She made incoherent mutters under her breath, more than likely telling him off. Sans only hummed in response to her almost seeming like he was asking her what she said. “Why’d you bite me?” Luna asked, her voice not coming out as harsh.

 

Well… he didn’t want to tell her it was, so he could find her, in case some of the things she had told him weren’t true. The stuff about BP and Tops, yeah, he believed that. But working for the resort. Mettaton loved everything about humans, but he hardly tolerated them working at the resort. Plus, where she had come from wasn’t in the direction of it. No, Sans didn’t believe she worked at the resort.

 

“ya were makin' me feel too good. and i wanted to help ya with your situation. shouldn’ have to bear that achin' walk by yourself. i just helped give you a little push off that rocky cliff ya were standin' on.” Sans chuckled softly his hands dropping down to her hips slowly stroking the bared skin. _So soft!_  

 

 Luna seemed to be gaging his response or at least that’s what he was thinking she was doing. It was nice to think of her being on top of him for now. But she shifted off him pulling her shirt back over her body. Her finger traced where he had bit. They both shivered at that. “easy. that’s sensitive for both of us. i poured quite a bit of magic into ya. felt good didn’ it?” Sans felt proud of himself. Yeah, he was tired but hell so worth it. In a way him doing that linked him to her. That two-toned gaze locked back on, and he saw a hint of mischief flash in them for a second. Her finger running along the mark again making him groan out. It was satisfactory to see her do the same. Well hear her do the same.

 

“Ooh I kind of like that. So, if I touch it before going to bed tonight you going to feel it?” Luna seemed to chuckle in delight turning to grab her other clothes. Sans took this opportunity to right his clothes as well. “My stop is coming up Sans.” Her voice didn’t sound like a happy one as she zipped up her jacket.

 

Sans admitted not wanting to part ways yet, he had just met her and already he wanted to drag her back to his house for some cuddles. Walking past him she pulled on those boots zipping up the sides. Now he got a good look at them. They were Doc Martins boots. Nice sturdy ones for people whom are on their feet a lot. He grabbed his parka pulling it on lazily, admitting he felt much better after all that magic was released. It had a different feel to it. He still watched her fiddling around with those bone gloves. Admiring how she didn’t seem to shy about them when she looked up at him. _Say something you bonehead!_ He yelled at himself.

 

“eh… i enjoyed spendin' time with ya. could i…” Why was he so nervous? She had been just touching his dick a few minutes ago. “c-could i… get…” Sans huffed in aggravation thinking this over. It should be easy. “your number?” There it was out. Fuck! That was so hard.

 

Luna’s head snapped up to look at him after he finished, and he flinched at the sound of bones popping in there. Yeah that did not sound good to him. “Um... sure. Sorry not used to guys wanting my number...” She muttered something he couldn’t hear after that before pulling out her phone. Passing it to him so that he could type his number in. Unlocking it he found the ever-popular Van Gogh’s Starry Night painting set as her background image. Finding her contacts, he added his name and his digits. Without a second thought he sent himself a message from her phone wanting to get her number right then and there.

 

She must have thought his comment before he came was just something he had said. If that was the case boy was she in for a big surprise. Licking his teeth, thinking of what he could do with her when he found her again. Normally he was lazy about things, but for her hell he’d go for it. Once she was dressed he could feel the train slowing to a stop. Cursing the lack of time that they seemed to have suddenly. Gathering up her bag she held out her once more gloved palm for her phone. His gaze picked up a faint blue glow under her jacket. But no one would see it if they didn’t get too close to her. “I intend to shower when I get home. So, I’m not too worried about it being there for right now.” Luna spoke taking her phone and shoving it into her pocket.

 

Sans was conflicted, he wanted to grab her and shortcut her to his bed. They didn’t get to have their cuddles afterwards. He was one hell of a snuggle monster too. He grabbed the front of her jacket prepared to take a shortcut home. But one look into those two-toned eyes told him he would regret that. So, he pulled her close crushing her close to him before kissing her like he had done before. His fingers pressing into where he had marked her, making her shiver against him. Of course, he shivered as well but it felt good.

 

“text me when ya get home please. i want to know you made it safely.” Sans asked pulling from that kiss looking down into her eyes. That was not helping his case.

 

“Alright, Skelly.” Luna winked at him before pulling her scarf over her face. Letting go of her he watched her walk towards the door of the privacy booth. The click sounded again which made him realize she had locked the booth. She looked over her shoulder at him one more time before walking out.

 

The booth seemed rather lonely without her there. Moving up he shoved his hands into the pockets of his parka thinking things over. Needed to learn more about Luna Solarium. His mind went to the Nice Cream Vendor. Of course, if Tops knew what he was up to he might not share that information so lightly. Deciding he didn’t want to stay on the train he short cutted home landing on his bed. Removing his parka, and pants so that he wouldn’t get confined in sleep. Falling back onto his bed he stared up at the ceiling. “luna solarium, where on earth did ya come from? and how come we haven’ met sooner?” His smile was wider knowing she would text at some point. Or at least he hoped. But now with that magic in him spent he closed his eyes. Only to feel a shiver move through his body, she touched that damn mark. _Stars she is going to kill me with pleasure._


	2. Morning Fun and Brotherly Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets to learn more about Sans' little handy helper. And Luna finds out that this wasn't just a one night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at Summaries. That's all I am going to say. This chapter is shorter than the last, I am sorry I am really trying. Also, gonna say this I am a BGS-Babygirl submissive. But not in the sense I will overdo it with that kink, but bit off topic here. I want to thank my Daddy Wolf for reading through this and helping me see my mistakes.

The sunlight shimmered through the blinds of her bedroom, normally it was an annoyance to Luna. But today it didn’t bother her. Her body felt oddly sore after last night's encounter. Did she really get to give Sans the Skeleton Gaster a handjob? It struck her as almost surreal because of all the times she had seen the skeleton never once had she considered doing that.  _ Chalk it up to being in the right place at the right time. _

_ About a few months ago was when she had noticed Sans sitting at the bar, yeah, she had known he came there before. But she always had kept her head down. Just serving the patrons their food and drinks. Some of the human patrons getting a bit more handsy with her. It took a lot not to bash their heads in.  _

 

_ However, the fire elemental had taken a stance when one of them refused to let go of her waist. Grillby had marched right over and got the guy to unhand her. She had glanced over at the bar watching to see if anyone had approached it.  _ Instead _ a skeleton had been leaning over on the bar. Sleeping away any troubles he had. He wore that oversized parka with the white she was guessing sherpa inlay like it was made for him. A pair of basketball shorts falling just below his patella revealing long ivory bones before dipping into a pair of socks which were concealed by  _ a pink fuzzy slippers _. His head was rounder than the average human skull, and that grin he had even while he had been sleeping made her smirk. _

__

_ It was a shitty night, but the sight of the sleeping skeleton made her want to go over and strike up a conversation. Though he was at the bar. That was Grillby’s spot, so she went about her business; though she needed to go make a few more drinks. Walking over she glanced at the skeleton still expecting his sockets to be closed. They hadn’t been, now she had a pair of white eye lights focused on her. Sitting up she took in the pretty blue blush that powered across his skull. Luna could count how many times  _ that she _ had seen that look. _

__

_ “hey did it hurt when ya fell?” The skeleton hiccupped at her, grabbing the condiment bottle that was next to him. _

__

_ “Um… what?” Luna asked him rather  _ curious _. _

__

_ The skeleton snickered at her. “because ya look like ya fell from heaven.” The low chuckles he gave in that baritone voice of his had her shivering in a good way. _

__

_ The skeleton was sloshed three ways to Sunday and he was shooting a pick-up line her way. Luna  _ of course _ blushed offering a chuckle of her own. That made his laugh stop and she worried she might have offended him. Turning back to her work she slowly stirred up a few drinks thinking it was best to distract herself. Though she swore she could feel those eye lights still staring at her. _

__

_ “stars… ya have a nice butt…” He commented now making her cheeks turn a bright shade of red. “and  _ i’ve _ seen my fair share of asses. but yours…” He made an audible purr… did he just purr? “yours has this sexy curve to it that  _ i _ want to sink my teeth into.” _

__

_ Luna snorted at that. “Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or if  _ your _ telling me I have a fat ass.” She replied covering her mouth, finding it hard to believe that she had just said that to a customer. The other patron still making her a bit harsher, she really should be nicer to the skeleton. He was only commenting on her ass. _

__

_ It earned her another fit of laughter from the skeleton guy. “don’ get cheeky with me kid. and it wasn’ an insult.  _ i _ honestly mean it ya have a really nice ass.  _ i _ want to come over and squeeze it see if it feels as soft as it looks. humans are so fuckin’ sexy it hurts.” He commented. _

__

_ Luna turned to face him eyeing him up as she took in the sight of him chugging down the condiment bottle. It was red which hinted that it was ketchup. “Are you drunk off of ketchup?” Luna asked him to get his attention. Removing the bottle from his teeth he hummed softly at her. His fingers making a come-hither gesture. _

__

_ “ _ it's _ not just ketchup sweetheart, this has fire rum in it. and it’s the best.  _ grill’s _ knows how to get me to relax after a  _ lon _ ' day of work.” The skeleton held up the ketchup bottle, watching her with those eye lights of his. “try a little sweetheart, ya might like it. just a warnin’  _ though _ ya might not want to drink anythin’ else ever again.” His words go into slurs making a drawl in the way he says them. It sounded almost sexy to her if he weren’t sloshed. _

__

_ Luna glanced up taking in the sight of Grillby still having a word with the human patron. The skeleton turned to look where she was seeming to take in the sight. But before she could take the bottle he stood up and shoved the tip of the bottle in her mouth. Making sure to squeeze a more than generous amount in her mouth causing her cheeks to puff out in reaction. Luna squealed in response as the tangy sweetness met her tongue, it swirled around with something spicy and heated. _

__

_ She had never attempted monster drinks because Grillby had warned her that they could make her drunker than the human ones. That definitely was the case here. Moving back the bottle popped out of her mouth making her stare at the skeleton across from her. He grinned at her. “ _ i _ forget humans get drunker off monster alcohol than monsters.” Concern flashed over him then. “ya okay kid?” _

__

_ His voice sounded distant almost as her head spun, she needed to get back to work. Moving her hands to the counter at the back of the bar she kept herself propped up. A small giggle coming from her at the same time. The skeleton’s eye lights practically sparkled at her giggle. “I _ ’ma _ fine…. Silly skeleton. I’m not supposed to drink.  _ Boss _ might light me up for that.” Luna chuckled lightly at that leaning forward to lean against the counter near the skeleton. Her gaze landing on his perpetual grin. _

__

_ “ _ nah _ ,  _ i’d _ take care of ya.  _ grillby _ will listen to his favorite customer.” The skeleton chuckled moving a phalange to curl through a strand of her hair. Looking down at her rather fondly. “never seen someone drink ketchup like that. well other than me. take it ya liked it?” His voice sent more chills down her spine. _

__

_ “Believe me I’d never  _ consider _ drinking ketchup, but it wasn’t that bad actually. The fire rum adds a bit more  _ spiciness _ to it. And it tingles going down the throat.”  _ Shit _ this stuff was making her a bit too talkative. “ _ What's _ your name?” Luna couldn’t help but ask that question staring into his eye lights. Something thrummed heavily inside of her. She told herself it was just her heartbeat. _

__

_ “mmm… sans…. sans the skeleton.” The skeleton responded moving closer to her. _

There wasn't much more that she could remember after that. Seemed the rum did a number on her pretty damn good. Luna recalled being really attracted to the skeleton, especially with the way he commented about her ass. Though she never really approached him after that, too afraid that it was done out of his drunken state. A theory that proved to be true when he never approached her. It didn’t sting, she knew that when people drank their memory wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. Luna also knew he might feel embarrassed about what he had done to her.

Luna hummed to herself while she stared up at the ceiling.  _ Guess that’s where the little crush started then isn’t it?  _ Luna reasoned with herself. That tug in her chest always felt so strong when Sans was around.  _ Chalk it up to a crush!  _ She scolded herself even while she lifted her hand to stretch it out. Taking a moment to look at the scar tissue that crisscrossed over the top of her hand.  _ Bad memories need good ones. Like last night!  _ The thought about last night made her feel so good. Luna chastised herself rethinking all that had happened last night.

_ Luna had gotten off from work at Grillby’s, the fire elemental normally allowed her to stay in the guest bedroom that he had. One look at the female bunny monster that was eyeing Grillby up told Luna that was not the brightest idea. Grillby was good to her ever since she started working for him, he really didn’t need her help too much, but it was nice to think he did like having her around. The job didn’t pay much but it kept her out of Tops and BPs hair for a while. That was something they needed as a couple. Why the two kept her in their home was still mildly concerning for her. _

__

_ So, she had to resort to going on the train since BP’s place was across town. When she started working at Grillby’s she had lived with a friend. Her memory slightly fuzzy about what happened between the two of them. Perhaps it was just an illusion that her mind tried to make up. _

__

_ Taking the train across town in the middle of the night tended to suck. Though she didn’t expect to find Sans standing behind her when the train arrived. And boy was he ever observant. Not wanting to risk embarrassing herself she had made her way towards the Lover’s carts. The train was often used for couples to get date night going. It's how she had known about the  _ _skylight_ _ in the cart. Plus, it made things more peaceful, she could fall asleep listening to her techno music while the train went down the line. _

__

_ Luna had not expected to open her eyes and find Sans staring at her with such interest. That purring sound had drawn her out of her dreamlike state. So, she invited him to sit down and talk for a bit…  _ **_Hell I was hoping to make a buddy out of him not give him a handjob._ ** _   Luna reasoned with herself. That was the intention to make small talk and enjoy his company, then his heat hit her hard. Making her aware of the fact that she wanted to feel him sink into her. Wouldn’t have been a bad idea really. Except well how did BP put it? Oh yeah, her virgin would have been showing. And Sans had wanted to take care of her.  _

__

_ Luna wanted him to take care of her too with the way he had touched her, sucked on her breasts, but she admitted her favorite was when he kissed her. Just the feeling of his magic tingling over her lips while she jerked him off felt amazing. Then he had bitten her as he came. Sans had claimed that it was to help her over that edge she was standing on. Luna admitted being very turned on by the skeleton whom couldn’t remember her. Then he asked for her number  _ afterwards _. It felt so magical. _

__

_ When she had gotten home that night she had texted him letting him know she had made it home safely. After discarding her jacket and scarf on the coat rack she makes it up to the loft bathroom. Doing exactly what she had told Sans what she would do. _

Luna recalled the little promise he had made to her last night. About finding her and making sure she had a good time. It thrilled her, but in that same thought, she knew she wasn’t really holding her breath. It would end up like that night at Grillby’s, of course, this was why she told him she worked at MTT Resort. BP often told her to tell guys that she worked there so that they wouldn’t go stalking her. Though there was some wrongness in telling Sans that. Sitting up she stretched out giving a small huff as certain bones popped. It felt good when they did that.

“I feel guilty, but I am in no rush to get pinned to a spot and fucked within an inch of my life. That handjob last night nearly had me wanting to be on his lap. His heat is way stronger than BP’s ever was.” Luna muttered to herself clambering out of the bed.

_ Guess I better get dressed and go get some breakfast. The guys are probably up.  _ Now honesty was not one of her soul traits, but she detested lying. Telling Sans that she “invited” BP over to her place and that she worked at “MTT Resort,” had her feeling pretty shitty at that moment. All Sans had to do was walk into Grillby’s during her shift and find out the truth. But it nagged at her wanting to be open with him.  _ Maybe I’ll tell Tops, he can give me a Nice Cream and make me feel better about myself. _

Self-pity, one of her emotions she hated. Hard not to feel self-pity when she was single and kind of emotionally starved for love. Parents had worked all the time not really wanting to be home to deal with their “children.” Her brother who was ten years older than her tended to have this sick little fantasy she would be his plaything. So, when she left her family home after mommy and daddy passed away she had never been more thankful in her life. That starving sensation for love though earned her some rather sketchy boyfriends.  _ Count them as you make the bed. _

__

Enrique, Latin lover easy on the eyes. With a cruel streak a mile wide especially when it came to call her degrading names.  _ Stopped degrading me when I punched him in the gut.  _ She admitted to herself fixing the top sheet. 

 

Bobby was sweet, but he had a nasty habit of telling her that she wouldn’t go anywhere without him.  _ Attempted to handcuff me to his bed… ha!  _ Of course, she had turned the tables on that one cuffing him there. Telling him that he couldn’t contain her. 

 

Fluffing the pillow, she shook her head thinking that if a guy wanted to contain her he would find a better way of doing it. George, yeah, he called her by his ex’s name. And when she pointed it out one time he slapped her across the face.

After George though she met BP and Tops, they weren’t looking to get in her pants. But when she came across Tops with a bruised face he didn’t let her leave. And when Tops brought her home BP kind of warmed up to her. The feline didn’t much care for anyone thanks to that bucket of bolts. Luna was starved for love and affection so sometimes she came off as cold. Guys who knew what kind of lover she was tended to stay away from her. If Sans knew what was good for him, he would do the same. Luna sure wouldn’t wish herself on her worst enemy. Even as she smoothed out her comforter. Self-pity fucking sucked major donkey balls.

The sound of her phone vibrating caught her attention. Sitting down on the bed she looked over at it. Taking it from the nightstand. Drawing her little Z pattern, she unlocked it finding a text message from Sans. It made her smile softly when she leaned back against the wall before opening the message.

**Skelly:** mornin’ sweetheart. hope your sittin’ down.

The quizzical look on her face was there when she read that last part.  _ Why was he hoping she was sitting down?  _ She was about to text him back when a sharp arousing sensation made her drop her phone. Clamping a hand over her mouth she moaned into it. Her body was shaking, and she felt her legs spreading slowly as if showing off her body to anyone. A throbbing sensation snaked over her clit making her reach down with her other hand. Drawing small circles around the sensitive bud through her pajamas.  _ Is that him? Fuck that feels…  _ Her thoughts were cut off when she fell back on her bed. Moving her hand to go down her pants.

Turning her head, she buried it into her freshly fluffed pillow slowly rubbing into her sex. She felt so slick even while she bucked her hips into her hand. Pleasure coursed through her as she moaned into the pillow. Slowly she dipped her finger into her sex slowly stroking herself while Sans’ magic went to work through her. Next time she would have to ask him to give her a minute so that she could fish her vibrator out of her nightstand next to the bed. Another rush of magic flooded down to her core making her whimper.

Then her phone started ringing, playing Epona’s song. “Fuck off!” Luna yelled at the phone squirming on top of the bed. Reaching for the phone she hit enter trying to push the need to orgasm down.  Attempting to make her voice sound casual she placed the phone to her ear. Halting the motions of her other hand dipping inside of her. “Hello?” Luna hoped that she didn’t sound too annoyed.

The sound of a growl could be heard on the other end making her pull the phone from her ear. Looking down at the screen trying to see who it was she gasped, Sans had called her. Bringing the phone to her ear she heard him panting. “hey sweetheart…” He huffed in that baritone voice that had her squirming. “enjoyin’ yourself…hmm?”

Damn if he didn’t have such a sexy voice even over the phone rolling over onto her back. Attempting to shimmy her way out of her pajama pants. “Lovely wake up call.” She moaned into the phone using her shoulder to cradle the phone against her ear. “What did you do to me Sans? I thought magic only lasted a bit.” Not that she wasn’t grateful, but she wanted to know.

“hmm… oh the bite. i surged it with my magic. it makes me know when your close, but there are other benefits.” Sans suddenly gasped, Luna imagined that he was probably laying in his own bed stroking himself. Especially with how she was currently feeling. “it makes it so your helpin’ me through my heat as well. think of it this way we both get to feel good.” He groaned making her pick up the pace on her slit.

“Fuck… that’s not what I threw myself into last night.” Luna chuckled softly moaning into the phone hearing him curse softly on the other end. “I guess I can deal with this for a few days.”

The sound of his chuckling on the other end. “still thinkin’ of passive heat sweetheart. mine lasts a week. so imagine yourself good and well-practiced with your fingers. because i intend to get my fill of your help.” And Luna gasped hearing the way he chuckled maniacally on the other end. Yeah, she should have known that he was going to do something especially when she didn’t let him fuck her on the train.

“Just keep in mind I don’t have heat leave like you.” Luna whimpered proceeding to finger herself, loving the feel of the way his magic took through her body. Her body was shaking the thought of him on top of her thrusting deep inside of her. Popping her cherry and taking what separated her from others like her. “F-fuck Sans.” Luna moaned softly.

“close babygirl?” Sans purred into the phone. The skeleton could purr, she remembered him purring at her when he introduced himself to her at Grillby’s. Making her truly like being around him. “i want to hear ya cum for me. feel as my magic surges through ya. that’s all me babygirl. cum for me…” He purred again.

It was all she needed to push her over the edge making her cry out his name into the phone. Her back arching off of the bed before collapsing back down. Turning onto her side she panted hearing him snarl her name on the other end of the phone.  _ Good, he got off as good as I did.  _ Using her foot to push the blanket aside, she moved underneath it. Wanting to get warm seeking to be cuddled by the heavy comforter that she had.

“well… now that’s out of the way… how are ya this mornin?” Sans responded on the other end sounding so casual about it. Though she could hear the hint of smugness that was in his voice. There was no doubt he was smiling on the other end of the phone.

“You enjoyed that way too much.” Luna chuckled pulling her blanket over her body wrapping it comfortably. Her gaze drawing to the clock to see it was twelve-thirty. “It's almost afternoon. God, I slept most of the day away.”

“hmm… come to my place we can sleep the rest of it away.” Sans hummed into the phone making her shiver. Tempting thought considering that they had just had phone sex in a way. The idea of snuggling up to him seemed to be a good one.

“Ugh I can’t and you know that. Shit… I think I might have to work today.” Luna commented hearing him start to hum on the other end, the sound nearly lulling her back to sleep. “You make an excellent music box. You have an amazing fucking voice.”

“i’ll keep that in mind from now on when i decide to use my magic. could get used to hearing ya cum on the phone. though i would like to see it at some point.” Sans commented she could hear shuffling on the other end hinting he was moving around.

“Maybe one day.” Luna commented snuggling under the blankets feeling like her mornings were going to be filled with her squirming like no tomorrow. A yawn escaped her into the phone making her curl into the pillow.

“why don’ ya get some sleep sweetheart. we’ll try to keep these to mornin’ sessions. this way i’m not interferin’ with your job at the resort. just keep in mind… my heat lasts a week. and i intend on trackin’ ya down afterward.” There it was again, that little promise he had made to her last night. “i hate bein’ in heat, makes it to where i have to be restricted.”

Luna wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Part of her hoped that he would find her. That was the part of her that was starved of love. While the part of her that felt self-pity told her to keep him at arm’s length. “Keep telling yourself that Skelly. Last night you got lucky. Might not get that lucky again.” She smiled letting out another yawn. Her self-pity winning this one.

“we’ll see sweetheart. we’ll see. i admit i am lookin’ forward to our mornin’s together.”

And with that, the call disconnected. Luna tossed her phone onto the nightstand. Sans was going to be making her feel such extreme pleasure in the mornings during his heat. It was exciting but at the same time, it was a bit scary. “Sans the Skeleton Gaster… good luck finding me. I admit I am looking forward to you trying.” Something about the lazy skeleton putting forth some effort to find her had her turned on once more. Ignoring it she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ 

Sans hummed softly to himself sitting back in his bed, he couldn’t believe how well that mark worked. And how good it felt to have her play with along with him. Yeah, that monster he had surged with magical energy one time had responded nicely. But… it hadn’t been the same way that Luna had responded. Pressing his hand over his sternum he could feel his soul pulsing erratically, it felt rather good. Looking down at his phone seeing the call he felt his grin widen.

“she responds so well to me.” Sans hummed to himself.

Getting up out of the bed he readjusted his shorts making sure they were upright. The bustling sound of pots and pans clanging together made him realize Paps was home from his morning workout. Wasn’t it Wednesday? Didn’t he have that thing with his puzzle buddy? He felt himself wondering. Sliding his slippers on his feet he figured he should go greet his brother.

Depositing his phone on his bed he knew he wouldn’t hear from Luna for a bit, he had worked her over enough that she probably was good asleep.  _ I’ll remind her in an hour or so…  _ He stopped that train of thought, he wasn’t sure if she had work tonight. Not really wanting to get her in trouble he decided best to leave it to the mornings. Luna hadn’t seemed to disagree.  _ But maybe text her to make sure. _

As he walked down the stairs he found his sudden interest in the little human rather perplexing. She wasn’t someone he knew very well, all he knew was she was willing to help him through this rough as fuck time. Monster heat cycles normally happened once a year, unless the monster was a boss monster. Due to some unforeseen circumstances, he was a boss monster. So he went through his heat three maybe four times a year. If he had a mate he would be going four times a year till he got that mate pregnant with child.

_ Wouldn’t that be something, someone carrying my child.  _ Sans smiled to himself once he reached the bottom of the steps.

Luna Solarium though he worried about his current interest. Normally humans were all for screwing a monster to prove they weren’t racist. Or they were too racist to give a shit whether the monster fucked them. It made Sans sigh annoyingly. Humans were fucked up in their own way. There was none of those two in Luna last night as she ‘helped’ him out. Even asked to make sure he was cool with it. Said consent was a big thing at that point. Now that his brain wasn’t filled with lustful thoughts he found himself capable of thinking.

Walking into the kitchen he found Papyrus starting work on some sort of muffin. “mornin paps.” Sans replied going to the fridge and taking out a bottle of ketchup. Sitting down at the table he glanced at the bottle, recalling how she sipped on his bottle last night.  _ Most humans get disturbed by that. Not her. She embraced it.  _ Sans smiled taking a drink out of the bottle.

“IT'S ALMOST TWO IN THE AFTERNOON SANS. WERE YOU IN BED ALL DAY?” Papyrus spoke mixing his ingredients into the bowl.

“got home late last night. work had me workin' till almost eleven. wanted to enjoy some time in the fields so i could do some stargazin’ but…” Sans knew how his brother would react to this next part. Paps was a good younger brother seeking ways to aide him through the painful time when his magic became unbearable. “my heat started.”

Papyrus froze making the mix, turning to look at Sans at the table. Sans could see the concern on Papyrus’ face. “You Didn’t Get Involved With Anyone Did You?” Papyrus lowered his voice showing how worried he was. Sans understood where he was getting at, the last time a human got involved they had gotten hurt when they were under his watch.

“i did paps… but they walked away unharmed.” In fact, Sans was rather proud of himself that he hadn’t grabbed her and done what he wanted. “i know the rules, i can’ leave for the week that i am in heat. but do ya think ya could stop by grillby’s and get me a burger, please?” It would be different if it were just monsters. A monster could handle when a boss monster went into heat. A human, they were a bit more delicate. Luna would be able to handle him if she were his mate.

“OF COURSE, BROTHER EVEN THOUGH I CAN’T STAND WALKING IN THERE. BUT DUE TO YOUR DESPERATE NEED, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT I GET YOU A BURGER. DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER REQUESTS?” Papyrus’ voice going back to his normal tone. Especially when Sans had told him he hadn’t hurt anyone during his heat.

“nah bro, just a burger will do good. ya goin’ over to your puzzle buddy’s house today aren’ ya?” Sans asked wondering what his brother’s plans were. Sans had been pleased about a few months back that his brother had found someone to enjoy puzzles with. Papyrus was lucky to have submissive heats, as well as being a-sexual. He could still spend his time with his puzzle buddy. Sans hoped to meet whomever it was Paps did puzzles with. It would be nice to know whom was nice enough to spend time with his cool bro.

“YES, TODAY WE ARE GOING TO PLAY THIS NEW GAME THEY TALKED WITH ME ABOUT LAST TIME.” Papyrus never spoke about his friend in any sense where Sans could pinpoint who they were. Whether they were monster or human. Male or female. Papyrus never gave him an idea of who they were. Only would text him so often to let him know he was safe, or he was coming home.

Sans felt rather left out in a way. In a sense though it was only fair. Sans wasn’t intending to share the adventure he had with Luna last night. So, Papyrus had his Puzzle Buddy, and Sans had well… he didn’t have Luna.  _ Yet…  _ Sans finally came to reason that he wanted Luna, because even in his non-lustful thinking, he found himself thinking about her. About how she was still the moon and sun. “that’s cool bro. just be safe out there, please.” Sans smiled up at Papyrus.

“Of Course, Brother. I Hope Maybe One Day To Introduce The Two Of You. They Love Puzzles But Most Of The Time When I Arrive At Their Home, They Are Lazing About Much Like You. Sometimes Playing Their Video Games.” Papyrus smiled which caught Sans by surprise. He hadn’t thought Papyrus would share information about his puzzle buddy before, neither had Sans asked.

“no kiddin’ bet ya yell at them like ya do me.” Sans chuckled softly taking another drink of his ketchup while Papyrus went back to work on whatever he was making. “watcha makin’ there bro?” Sans asked with a bit of curiosity.

“BLUEBERRY MUFFINS. MY PUZZLE BUDDY LOVES THEM AFTER LONG SHIFTS. THEY HAD A LONG SHIFT LAST NIGHT, SO I FIGURED THEY HAVE BEEN PROBABLY SLEEPING ALL DAY MUCH LIKE YOU.” Papyrus chuckled lightly which quirked Sans’ curiosity.  _ Did they work late?  _ It made sense since about a week after meeting them Paps had started to bake muffins for them. Mumbling something how they needed a good start to the day.

Sans admired the way Papyrus looked after his friend, it made Sans feel accomplished that he had raised him right. There was so much doubt that he had done something wrong over the years. But Paps turned out to be an amazing skeleton, and the coolest guy ever. “that’s so cool of ya bro. but you make muffins every week. don’ ya think ya should change thin's up a bit?” Sans felt the need to change things up for Pap’s puzzle buddy.

“NO, SANS. I KNOW WHAT THEY LIKE. AND THEY LOOK FORWARD TO MY BLUEBERRY MUFFINS EVERY WEEK.” Papyrus made a Nyeh sound meaning he felt accomplished. Welp no arguing that. So, he let Papyrus go to work on those muffins. Sans smiled watching him for a bit, feeling a bit out of the loop. “Would You Like One When I Am Finished Brother? I Should Make A Few. They Never Finish Them All.”

That made Sans frown, Paps was an amazing baker. Then again Paps tended to bake in mass quantities. When he should have only made like a dozen he made twice as much. If it were just his buddy, then Sans could imagine that it could be a bit overwhelming. Especially every week. Poor buddy, muffins must seem rather overwhelming at this point.

Paps left a few hours later making sure to grab the box that held what looked to be like Chinese checkers. It interested Sans to ask him when he got home if he and Paps could play. That was for later. Heading back into his room he looked at his phone on his bed. A grin widening on his face while he took a seat.

**Sans-ational:** hey sweetheart, need to ask if mornin’ sessions are cool? don’t want to disturb ya at work with my needs. so i can restrain my magic. just need to know when ya work.

Luna might have been awake at this time at least Sans hoped so. She was probably still worn out between last night and this morning. Looking up at his ceiling he groaned. Normally he was cool with being home on his own and left to deal with his laziness. At this moment though he longed for company. His eye lights trailed to the empty bed, thinking it would be nice to have someone there with him. Someone he could lean over and kiss, hold close to him.

Life on the surface showed him a great wonder of things. Like watching couples walk through parks together. With hand in hand. Sneaking kisses when they thought no one else was watching. Frisk had started to date, her current boyfriend seeming too good for her. The kid had held his hand while watching the stars one night. Undyne and Alphys would snuggle together while looking up. Sans longed for someone to do that with. He had someone to do that with once upon a time but it didn’t work out.  _ Maybe that’s why I am so interested in Luna. She seems like someone who would want that kind of thing. I guess I won’t know unless I ask. I’ll ask at some point, not this early though.  _ He sighed, his thoughts were interrupted when his phone went off.

**Moon:** Mornings are fine. I am off on Wednesdays and the weekends. I work late on Tuesdays and Fridays though. Mondays depend on business. I am glad I can help you out, Skelly.

It made him feel better that he wasn’t going to be bothering her too much. And he had a better idea of what times she would be home. Though she stated she worked late… did that mean she was on that train often Tuesday nights? Clicking his tongue he decided to take the risk.

**Sans-ational:** ride the train often on tuesdays I take it?

He scrutinized the message after hitting send.  _ Not supposed to get that kind of personal that fast. Humans have their securities about them. _

**Moon:** Sometimes. Depends on how tired I am. Sometimes work can run me down.

Where did she stay when she was too tired? Worry ate at him next thinking of her staying somewhere where she shouldn’t. Some human getting their hands on her and doing things that were unsavory to her. It made his protective instincts flare and before he could stop it, he sent another message.

**Sans-ational:** ya could stay at my place if ever need be. and i don’ mean to get ya here so i can have my way with ya. but i don’ like the idea of ya bein' somewhere that’s unsafe. ya are way too nice for somethin' like that babygirl.

Sans groaned rereading that message. He was about to say ignore it when another message popped through.

**Moon:** Thank you Sans. I do appreciate it, I might take you up on that offer at some point. I need to go, I have company for tonight. Talk to you later.

That made Sans smile thinking of her possibly sleeping downstairs on the couch. No… they had a guest bedroom, one he could move out if need be. She deserved a bed. That on his mind, he decided to take a nice long nap, why not he was home alone.

 


	3. Protective Puzzle King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus learns about the human his brother met during the start of his heat. And finds he has to explain things that others have not done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is strictly from Papyrus' point of view. I like to switch things up every once in a while. The heat mark is one of the things I randomly decided would be fun to throw into the story but for now, it seems to be the one thing that is constantly mentioned. Its because in my brain I feel like I need to explain it. Don't know why...

Papyrus walked out of the house heading over to his friend’s home with the box of freshly baked muffins tucked under his arm. A lot going through his mind as he walked. Sans had come home late during his heat starting up and there had been a female’s scent on him. He denied hurting anyone, but still, there was an unfamiliar scent about him that had Papyrus worried. Alas, there was nothing that neither of them could do about it. The scent had been human from what Papyrus could tell, and if they reported Sans for hurting them they would cross that bridge when it came time.

For now, Papyrus wanted to go and enjoy his day at his friend’s house. Well, BP and Tops’ house she just happened to live there. Papyrus knew at some point she might look for new accommodations and he would be ready with the biggest offer he could muster. Though he would have to make sure that was cool with Sans too.  _ That would require him to meet her again.  _

Walking up the steps to duplex he tucked the container of blueberry muffins and the game under his arm. Raising one gloved hand he knocked on the door only to be greeted a female voice inside called telling him she was coming. The sound of locks clicking the door was soon pulled open revealing his Puzzle Buddy, Luna Solarium. Papyrus beamed seeing her sporting her usual skeleton gloves along with black pajama pants and an oversized white long-sleeved shirt. He didn’t need to glance down to see that she had slippers on. No, she wasn’t entirely like Sans, but she had similarities to him.

“Good Afternoon Luna, I Trust You Slept Well?” Papyrus smiled keeping his voice low in case she had another night of drinking. The human was prone to what they called hangovers, something he had learned the second day of meeting her.

Papyrus had never been more thankful since the night that he received a call from Grillby, stating that he needed to retrieve Sans. A few months ago, Sans had hit one of his depressing moments thinking about his former lover. So, what did his older brother do? He drank his depression away. The night his brother had decided to get really drunk, Papyrus learned two things. One, his brother tended to mix ketchup with fire rum. And two, Sans had found himself enthralled with a human, a human he forgot about the next day!

Grillby had found them behind the bar with Sans holding a sleeping human in his arms. Normally the fire elemental would have shooed them away from that area. But he had explained to Papyrus that too many human patrons would have taken advantage of Luna. And Papyrus could understand why even as he took a seat at the kitchen table looking over at his puzzle buddy. Luna was a sweet woman, had more care in the world than most would.  _ Though having compassion as a soul trait it's no wonder. _

Luna had been the only one out of the two to retain memories of that night. And Papyrus wished he hadn’t told her about Sans being depressed. She had quickly pleaded with him not to bring it up unless Sans remembered. While his brother had been at work Papyrus wanted to check on her to make sure she was okay. Monster alcohol hit humans harder than expected but they ended up feeling way better than before they had started to drink. He had not expected her to answer the door in a pretty good mood asking if his brother was okay. BP and Tops had been out for work, she had been home alone. Trying to shovel a poor attempt of some mushy cereal down her throat. Papyrus had taken her into the kitchen and proceeded to make her breakfast. Then he found her doing word searches and crosswords at the table. Luna had confessed love to do things like this when she was younger. Before Papyrus knew it she had board games down and they were going at it for hours.

That was how they had started their weekly puzzle night. And how Papyrus always made blueberry muffins for her. Though the minute he studied her he could sense something different. The aura in the room gave off a slight electrical buzz. Getting to his feet he walked over to Luna scanning her over. Nothing seemed out of normal except…. Reaching up to her shoulder he pulled aside the fabric. Luna froze on the spot turning to glance over her shoulder at him. She had been cleaning up the table so that they could play. Papyrus looked down at the fresh mark on her shoulder. Not daring to touch it. He knew that if he touched it he would send pleasure to her core and get her worked up. It was the magic that was surging through that mark that made Papyrus gasp.

“You’re The Human My Brother Ran Into Last Night.” Papyrus stated still trying to keep his voice low.

Luna looked down in shame almost instantly as he stated it.  Almost as if he had been her parent who had scolded her. That wasn’t his intent. Reaching up he touched her cheek, it was no secret that Sans had made a good impression on the woman that night at Grillby’s. “Yes, I wanted to help him out. I had not expected him to bite me the way he did. But it's there. There is no getting rid of it. Do you know exactly what the mark’s purpose is?” Luna asked still looking ashamed.

That upset him, Sans knew responsibilities better than anyone when pulling this kind of stunt. Especially when he was in heat. So why he didn’t take the time to explain it to her went beyond what Papyrus currently comprehended. There had to be a logical reason behind it. “The Mark Serves As One Of Two Things Or Both Depending On The Situation. You Recall I Explained To You About Me Being A Boss Monster But That I have A Passive Heat. Well, My Brother Has A Dominant Heat. Where I Can Leave The House And Not Have To Worry About Someone Attempting To Jump Me Due To The Pheromones I Emit, That Isn’t The Case For Sans. His Dominant Heat Forces Him To Be In One Place For A Week. That Mark Allows Him To Connect With One Person. When He Is In Need He Can Feel Them Through The Mark To Help Him Take That Edge Off. It's Kind Of Like Splitting The Heat Between Two. Being That You Are Human Though You Don’t Need To Worry About That Surge Of Neediness To Jump Someone. Or Have Someone Jump You. The Other Reason Is To Bring Quick Pleasure To Someone.”

A quick scan through her told Papyrus that she had a large quantity of magic flowing through her body. That must have been the reason for the bite. “Did Sans Offer To Take Care Of You Last Night?” Papyrus asked not wanting to jump to conclusions and be upset.

“He did, but I am a bit uncomfortable with the idea of casual sex. The idea was to help take the edge from him, so he could make it home. Should have seen him Paps he looked so uncomfortable last night.” Luna explained that made sense. Her compassionate nature willed her to help someone out. It resulted in her getting marked by Sans. She was lucky that they weren’t soul bonded or that mark would prove as a mating mark.

“I Understand And Thank You For Caring For My Brother. But This Is Rather Risky Considering You Know At Some Point He Might Remember That Night. And The Chance That This Is Just Something Through Passing Heat. I Am Aware Of How Attached Humans Get. I Don’t Want To See You Hurt Luna.” Papyrus confided in her getting her to sigh. His brother had no idea how much of a good woman Luna was.

“Don’t worry Paps, I am not expecting anything concrete out of this. I mean I can hope but… I don’t expect it. Even with what he keeps reminding me.” Luna replied.

“Keeps Reminding You?” Papyrus asked retracting his hand from her cheek to fold his arms over his chest and staring down at Luna. She seemed to wince at the body language that he had just shown.

“Sans told me last night that he was going to find me once his heat was over. Reminded me this morning that he still intended to. I recall you telling me that he doesn’t make promises so I’m not looking at it that way. I imagine he will forget about me when his heat dies down and go about his life.” Luna explained further. And while Papyrus had told her that Sans hated making promises, it was still a promise.

_ So, he’s finally woken up to see her. Bet he still doesn’t remember that night at Grillby’s. Need to keep a close eye on this don’t want either of them getting hurt.  _ Papyrus thought to himself.

“I Am Not Sure If You Are Entirely Correct And I Would Rather Not Give You False Hope. Are You Okay With That Mark Though? It Is Rather Intense Especially When He Decides To Connect With You. From My Understanding, It Feels Like The Literal Sense Of Sex. And I Know You're Not Fond Of Casual Sex.” Papyrus was going to do the job of informing her how this worked. If she wasn’t comfortable with it, he could always retract the magic out of her. Or make Sans come and do it. Though Sans coming to do it might be a bad idea. Since he already promised to find her once his heat was gone.

__

“It's not actual sex where he is physically penetrating me. So, I can deal with it. We kind of have it set up with mornings so that it doesn’t interfere with my work at the bar.” Luna admitted to Papyrus. He had learned that after that first night Grillby had shifted around Luna’s schedule so that she wouldn’t encounter Sans. Grillby was overly protective of this human. Though Tops was infuriated with Grillby over it saying he was being too dad-ish over her. Especially since Luna had rather strange schedules.

“As Long As You’re Sure Luna.” Papyrus smiled handing her the box with the muffins in them. Taking a moment to stare at her, for the first time in a long time, she didn’t have bags under her eyes.  _ Sans must have worn her out good this morning to the point she got some sleep.  _ “You Look Better Than I’ve Seen In A Long Time. Now Let’s Get On Our Way About Playing That Game Hmm?”

Papyrus took hold of Luna’s wrist and walked her back into the living room only to find BP sitting on the couch staring expectantly at that box of muffins. He was dressed in his blue jeans and black AC/DC shirt. It had Papyrus wanting to take her back to his house and play the game. Tops and BP were good monsters, but they didn’t know personal boundaries. Especially BP when he got into heat. The one time he came over he found the feline snuggling up to a rather uncomfortable Luna. The poor thing had been stiff as a rod, and Paps understood why. BP was a taken monster, she didn’t want to screw up anything. So when it came time to get BP away Paps had to call for Tops then proceeded to take Luna out of the house.

“OUT!” Papyrus snapped at BP. “IT IS MY AFTERNOON WITH HER AND I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THE TWO OF YOU!”

“My house Paps. You’re a guest here and if you want to play games in my living room then gotta pay the toll.” BP spoke a grin spreading on that feline face of his.

“Stop being an asshole BP. Or I’ll tell Tops about the tub of Breyers ice cream you have in the back of the freezer.” Luna responded then making the feline flinch. That was rather satisfactory, to say the least. It was a tug on his wrist that he realized he was being pulled up to the stairs. Papyrus froze realizing where she was about to take him. Not that it wouldn’t have been a problem. Except they weren’t DATING! And Luna had the mark on her from his brother. No! NO! That would not do.

Papyrus pulled his feet to a full-on stop right there nearly wincing as Luna was yanked back. Colliding into his rib cage if it hadn’t been for his quick reflexes she might have fallen to the ground. His arm that had been holding her wrist snaked around her waist. Managing to keep her from sliding. “Miss Luna, I Am Afraid I Will Have To Decline Going Up To Your Room.” Papyrus spoke firmly.

Luna turned to look up at him confusion written firmly in her eyes. “What? Why? It's cool we can sit down and play the game on my bed.” Luna responded. Nope, that would definitely not do. Not with his brother already promising to try and find her. The human didn’t know how monsters worked.

“It’s because you’re his friend and you have an interest in his brother pipsqueak. If you take him into your room in a way that’s your way of showing off your quarters to him. Thus, inviting him into the opinion that you want to date. Remember how I told you about sharing food that you are eating with a monster is like a marriage proposal. Well showing them your quarters is like asking them to date.” BP piped up then getting up from his chair. Walking over to help straighten out Luna. “Keep telling you pipsqueak we don’t have the same thinking as you. It would be one thing if say like Tops or I sent him up there to get you but it's completely different if you invite him in there. Here’s a better perspective. How would this look if you invited him in there while he was in heat?”

Papyrus watched as the realization set in, especially after the conversation that they just had about Sans marking her while he was in heat. Papyrus lightly patted her on the head. “It's Okay Miss Luna, You Are Still Learning About Monsters.” He commented walking over to the table to set up the game.

Out of the corner of his socket he saw BP sniffing and then freeze. Luna stood there looking up at him with an unsure look on her face. Then BP buried his face into her neck where Sans’ mark was.  _ Nope, that will not do.  _ Papyrus was determined to stop BP from mauling his brother’s well… eh… what did he call her exactly. Oh, maybe heat mate would work. Walking back over he grabbed BP by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up. Not hard at standing nearly a foot taller than everyone else. “Miss Luna Might I Suggest We Take This Puzzle Night To Perhaps The Coffee Shop Around The Corner.” Papyrus suggested.

Glancing down at Luna he saw her trembling a bit, it was the mark. Any monster that touched it that wasn’t Sans or monsters in relations to Sans would have her feeling off a bit. Maybe even feeling vulnerable or defiled. Papyrus glared at BP, he would have words with him once he managed to get Luna to go upstairs. Clearing his metaphorical throat, he got Luna’s attention.

“Oh, alright. I guess.” She lifted her gloved hand to rub the back of her neck. “Let me go get changed. Guess coffee would be the better route to deal with this.” Then she turned and headed up the stairs.

Papyrus didn’t let go of the tan feline monster for fear he might run after her. He knew how good the feline’s sense of smell was. There was no doubt BP could smell Sans’ magic all over Luna, and coursing through her body. It may have been another monster’s magic, but it smelled like sexual magic nonetheless. Which for monsters was a power trip.

“You Better Not Even Think Like That Burger Pants.” Papyrus growled out at the cat ready to take the protective stance if need be. “She Is Marked By Sans Currently And If You Are Thinking Of Running Your Paws All Over Her Then You Best Think Again. Even if I Have to Spend The Next Week Here To Ensure You Don’t Go Near Her. Which Will In Turn Will Get Sans Coming Looking At Where I Am Going.”

“Why is Sans’ magic all over her if he doesn’t remember anything to do with that night?” BP growled back looking up the stairs to seek out Luna. Obviously wanting to go after her.

It wasn’t so much that question that bothered Papyrus as why Sans didn’t warn her about how monsters might react. Unless Sans didn’t know that she lived with monsters. The latter made more sense, Luna was rather good at hiding in truths.

“It's Because You Gave Her The Sense That Monsters Need Help With Their Heats During Your Last Heat Cycle. Apparently, She Ran Into Sans On Her Way Home Last Night And He Was At The Start Of His Own Heat Cycle. So Being The Compassionate Person She Is, She Went To Help Him Out. Not Realizing How Giving We Monsters Can Be. So, What Did Sans Do, He Gave Her The Heat Mark.” Papyrus responded, and he watched BP freeze in place.

It was BP’s flirtatious manner and such that this arrangement might get messed up. It was no secret that he wanted to have Luna as a third in the relationship between him and Tops. One of the reasons he felt so OBLIGATED to have the sweet human stay with them. That was how it went till Luna came home the day after meeting Sans. Then all that hope went out the door. The crush had formed because the two had been drunk behind the bar.

Papyrus didn’t need to look too hard to see the jealousy that BP had towards his older brother. It was understandable, Tops and he had found Luna first. Didn’t mean they were entitled to her. Tops was walking down the stairs dressed in his usual denim overalls with red shirt underneath. The bunny looked over at Papyrus and tilted his head to the side. “Do I want to ask why you have my mate hanging from your gloved phalanges, Papyrus?” Tops asked, and BP started to sweat.

“I Am Refraining Him From Chasing After Luna While She Is Changing Into Some Going Out Clothes. We Are Going To Take Puzzle Night To The Coffee Shop Around The Block.” Papyrus responded before handing Tops his mate. To be fair, he didn’t want Luna to come back down seeing him still holding the feline.

“Chasing Luna?” Tops asked in a confused tone. Taking BP and holding him against him but the grip was firm. Giving Papyrus a sense that he would not let the feline go. “Is there something going on with Luna I need to know about?”

Papyrus sighed looking upstairs to ensure she wasn’t coming down. The situation was rather private for her, but things needed to be brought up so that she didn’t get herself into more trouble. Other monsters would respect Sans’ mark where BP saw it as Sans didn’t have her yet. It angered Papyrus to think BP would try to swoop in while his brother wasn’t here. Tops on the other hand was more respectful.

“Sans Marked Luna With The Heat Mark Last Night When They Ran Into Each Other On The Train. From What Luna Has Told Me Sans Intends To Look For Her Once The Heat Is Over With. Burger Pants Caught Wiff Of The Sexual Magic And Thought He Would Get A Bit Closer Than I Like. Her Face Was Exactly Like How The Mark Is Explained. Luna Did Not Like It. And If Sans Finds Out He’s Touching Her When She Clearly Has His Heat Mark Then I Feel Sad For What He Will Do To Your Mate Tops.” Papyrus explained.

Tops’ ears twitched looking up at Papyrus then his look darkened looking down at BP. “BP, love, now you know better than that. Especially from a heat mark. You do know Sans won’t hesitate to wipe the floor with you if you touch her while she is marked. And especially since he knows your mated to me.” Tops mentioned showing Papyrus that he knew his boundaries. Tops turned his attention to him then. “I will coordinate my schedule to be home when she is to ensure nothing happens Paps. You can trust me on that. But um… she does realize how screwed she is with that mark right?” Tops asked his ears twitching once more.

Papyrus sighed, perhaps she didn’t know especially with that promise Sans made. “While He Is In Heat It Isn’t So Much That I’m Worried About. I Know She Is um… Reserved About Casual Sex.”

BP suddenly snorted at that remark. “Yeah she's reserved because she’s a virgin.” It was about that time that a doc marten boot collided with the top of his head. He groaned rubbing the top of his head. Looking up, Papyrus followed to find Luna peering over the bannister with a smirk on her face.

“Oops, it slipped.” Luna muttered getting both Tops and Papyrus to chuckle.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

The walk to the coffee shop was a pleasant one, Papyrus admired the way Luna wore the red scarf he had given her. She didn’t take too well when he attempted to give it to her the second week of knowing her. Said it didn’t seem right to take it when they didn’t know each other that well. Though when he gave it to her upon the second month he insisted she take it because they were a lot closer. Luna had taken it even while grumbling because she hadn’t given him a present. He chalked it up to The Great Papyrus has the gift of her friendship.

“BP had no right to tell you that.” Luna muttered after a long while which caught his attention.

“That You’re A Virgin?” Papyrus asked looking at her seeing her sink into her jacket much like Sans did when he was embarrassed. “It's Nothing To Be Ashamed About Luna. It’s Natural To Not Want To Share Your Body With Just Anyone. But If I May…” He looked around making sure that no one was in earshot before lowering his voice to a whisper. “Why Haven’t You Done It?”

The snort he heard from her was comical. Papyrus sensed that she was not all thrilled with it. “I lived with my brother before I came to Ebott Town. Think he exactly allowed me to bring guys over, so I could bang them. Plus there was the fact I was under the age of twenty-one. So going to meet guys at a bar kind of out of the question.” Her voice came out a bit muffled by the scarf. It was odd hearing her talk about her sibling. He knew she had one, but never once had she mentioned it. “If I were to be honest though I never found myself in the right um… point to go that far with anyone. Yeah, I’ve dated but beyond the usual groping, kissing, and hugging stuff never went to that point.”

Papyrus smiled thinking of her reserved like that. It fit her. The few months that he had known her she kept private details like about her brother or ex-lovers as she often called them rather quiet. Luna was the oddball when it came to humans he supposed. She had even told him so. Something along the lines that she just didn’t fit in with humankind, said she should have been born a monster. Papyrus told her she shouldn’t wish for such things.

Life in the underground always seemed happy but it was not without cost. It nagged at Papyrus since he had wanted to take Frisk’s soul so that they could be free. Undyne had wanted the same at one point, but it wasn’t till the small human child showed them that things could be nice without them having to take her soul.

Though Papyrus often wondered how it might have been if Luna had been born a monster. What would the magic have made her? Papyrus smiled faintly to think if she had been born a monster he would have had a good friend down there.

“Earth to Pappy, are you listening?” Luna’s voice rang through forcing him to turn and look at his friend. He couldn’t see her mouth, but her eyes hinted she smiled.  _ Her eyes are entrancing. Sans better appreciate her. _

“Sorry Miss Luna, I Was A Bit Lost In Thought.” He looked up finding that they had arrived at the coffee shop. He really should text Sans letting him know that he wasn’t at his friend’s house. Just to give his brother peace of mind. Sans still worried about when Paps went out by himself perhaps because monster hate crimes were still at large. Though not as much for the last five years. “Mind Ordering For Us While I Text My Brother…” He pulled a twenty out of his wallet and handing it to her. “I Don’t Want Him To Find Out Later I Was At A Coffee Shop When He Thought I Was Going To A Friend’s House.”

“No problem Paps. What would you like exactly?” Luna asked reaching up to take off the scarf, but she didn’t make a motion to take the money from his gloved phalanges. Her gaze was focused on him.

“Just Some Coffee With Cream And Sugar. Maybe A Cinnamon Raisin Bagel if they have any. It’s Pretty Late In The Day, So I Am Not Sure If They Have Any.” Papyrus smiled at her watching her turn to walk towards the counter. “Luna?” He called out to her, getting her to turn back around. His eye lights dropping down to the money. Her response being a smirk before turning back to walk towards the counter.

Papyrus sighed shoving the money back in his pocket. He couldn’t help but smile at the sweet little human. Finding one of the couches with a coffee table. It reminded him of his and Sans’ home.  _ Maybe I can have her over one day doing puzzles and playing board games.  _ The thought was warming to Papyrus while he set everything. Luna came over after a bit placing a cup and a bagel in front of him. Papyrus remembered then that he was supposed to text Sans.

“I Forgot I Need To Text Sans. I Was So Lost In Setting Up This Game That I Had Forgotten What I Was supposed to be doing.” Papyrus chuckled pulling his phone out from his beige bomber’s jacket.

He had changed much in the ways of how he dressed back in the underground. Changing what Luna called hot pants for denim jeans which covered him nicely. When he first started wearing them Undyne had him talked into skinny jeans which held too tightly to his pelvis. But when Luna came into the light she laughed at first then showed him bell-bottom jeans. Or as she called them flare. Retro, was what she called them none the less they weren’t as snug and he didn’t have to worry about tucking the legs into his boots.

**Coolskeleton95:** Hello Brother, Wanted To Check In And Let You Know That I Ended Up Going With My Puzzle Buddy To The Coffee Shop Near Their Home.

**BigBrother:** cool bro. just be careful, please.

**CoolSkeleton95:** I Will Brother.

Shoving his phone back into his pocket he smiled at Luna while she turned the board. Setting it so she had the blue marbles. And Papyrus had the red marbles. Of course, he knew why on more than one occasion her favorite color was blue. “So... ready to get your butt whooped.” Luna beamed at him before sitting back in her seat.

“WE SHALL SEE HUMAN!” Papyrus laughed making a lot of people in the coffee shop jump or drop their coffee. Which in turn had Luna chuckling.

They played about three rounds too focused on the game to really think about where or who was around them. He and Luna got like this often with BP trying to distract her, but Luna proved stronger at the will of patience. Normally it was Papyrus whom ended up calling Tops to get his mate out of the room. “Luna, Do You Wish To Learn More About That Mark?” Papyrus asked.

Luna was mid-move when he had asked but he wasn’t attempting it to get her to lose. It was more he could inform her properly. He watched as she moved her hand to trail over that mark, but he grabbed her hand before she could touch it. “Careful. Lest You Want Sans To Set The Magic Off In Your Body Here Then You Will Not Want To Touch It. In A Way You Touching It Signals To him That You Want To Play.” He explained a bit; relieved when she dropped her hand down to the board.

“I didn’t realize you guys could do that.” Luna muttered after a bit taking her turn. Managing to take out a few of his marbles.

“It's Not Something We Do Without Careful Consideration. I Am Surprised Sans Did It At All. If You Two Had Been Soul Bonded It Would Have Made You Not To Want To Leave His Bed Till He Managed To Impregnate You If That Is Possible. We Are Still Unsure About The Dynamics Of Whether Human Monster Procreation Can Happen.” Though he knew it was possible in truth because he had received images of a familiar blond from his close friend Valiant. But there was no need to let humans know even though he felt he could trust Luna with that information but she would get confused by the talk of dimensions. 

  
  


“He Can Go Into Heat Four Times Out Of The Year With A Mate. He’s Glad He Only Has To Deal With Three For Now.” Papyrus commented studying the board.

“I’d imagine it's possible human monster children to be born. Monster and human souls exist. Soul bonding is kind of like marriage why can’t two different souls bring a new soul into the world.” Luna responded which made Papyrus smile. Luna was one to believe that humans and monsters could coexist. Look where she lived.

“Off Topic, You Tend To Do That Often It Seems. But The Mark Works Like How It’s Described. A Heat Mark. It could fade when his heat is over with.” Papyrus explained a bit further. “Depending On How Much Magic He Poured Into It. I Can Feel The Magic Radiating From The Mark.”

“He said that he would be able to feel when I was close. So I imagine he wanted to put more magic in me for when his heat died down. But I still believe he will forget about me it’s not something I’m worried about.” Luna explained and Papyrus frowned taking his turn before sipping on his still warm coffee. That was something he wasn’t sure about. He had never marked anyone in himself so there were some things he didn’t know about.

“I Couldn’t Tell You If He Could Be Able To Sense You If You Are Near Him Or Not. Unless You Are Wanting To Tempt Fate. We Could Um….” Papyrus blushed an orange hue worried what would happen if he brought Luna close to Sans. “Test That Theory. But Sans Can’t Leave The House You Would Have To Come By.” If Sans had promised anything after his heat, Papyrus could only imagine if she was there while he was in heat.

“Virgin, remember. And I don’t think I want to lose my virginity to find out if a skeleton was pulling my leg or not.” Luna admitted her cheeks turning a rosy color in response.  _ It doesn’t stop her from thinking about it. _

“Why Do You Like My Brother? I Don’t Understand What Happened That Night To Make You Develop The Crush You Did For Him.” Papyrus always wondered but he was worried Luna wouldn’t give him that answer.

“I’m not too sure to be honest Pappy. I mean me and him were able to talk without feeling any sense of awkwardness. But he had this genuine look when he saw me. Sure, the pickup line was corny, and the comment of my ass was unexpected. But he had a certain boldness about the way he talked. I don’t recall what we talked about after that because he got me drunk off fire rum-infused ketchup.” Luna chuckled.

That caught Papyrus off guard, Grillby had stated she was drunk off alcohol, but he had never stated what kind of alcohol. Probably because he didn’t know. “You Drank Ketchup?” Papyrus asked tilting his head to the side making Luna laugh.

“Oh yeah, he got me to come closer. My dumb ass moved closer towards him. Before I knew it, he shoved the bottle in my mouth and squeezed. So, I drank it down. Must admit guy has to have the guts to pull a stunt like that and get away with it.” Luna grinned, and yeah that was something, not even his brother would have pulled if he didn’t think he would get away with it.

“Um… Off-Topic Do You Feel A Tugging Sensation?” He asked curious about it. And that made Luna sober from her laughter. The look of unsureness was there.

“How did you know? I mean I always assumed that it was my heart, but it only happens when I am near him. Or when I talk to him.” Luna blushed furiously and just like that Papyrus had his answer it wasn’t a crush.

The walk back home was rather quiet, but it gave Papyrus to go over everything that he had learned. Luna was a virgin, from the way she talked seemed like her family didn’t much care for her. And her soul was attempting to call out to his brothers when he was near or talking to her on the phone. The virgin part wasn’t of importance. The family thing, well… who did she have in her life to spend Gyftmas with? Papyrus learned more about his puzzle buddy in one evening than he had learned in the few months of knowing her. The soul call though, how the hell was that affected when it came to the heat mark.

Approaching his home, he walked up the steps to the two-story home pulling out his keys. Unlocking the front door to step inside. He found Sans sleeping on the couch the television was on playing some sort of crappy movie. Papyrus sat down in the recliner looking at his brother's sleeping form. Thinking all that he learned tonight, his brother deserved to be happy. “Sans?”

Sans opened his sockets to look over at him, his smile getting wider before rolling to a sitting position shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts. Something that he did often. “hey bro. have fun at puzzle night?” Sans asked after a long yawn.

“It Went Well But I Was Wondering; Would You Like To Come With Me Next Week? I Really Want You To Meet My Puzzle Buddy.” Papyrus offered.

“hmm, you sure paps? i don’ wanna intrude on your guy’s fun.” Sans responded getting a smile from Papyrus.

“I Don’t Mind. Besides, I Learned Quite A Bit More About Them Tonight. And I Honestly Think That The More Friends They Have The Better. I Learned That They Are Quite Lonely. I Think You Might Bring A Big Smile To Their Face Even With Your Silly Puns.” Papyrus choked that last part because he hated Sans’ puns. But Luna would get a thrill out of them, and he would sit through them if it meant more true smiles that she showed this evening.

“ah well if you’re cool with it bro then i am cool with it.” Sans smiled when his phone vibrated catching Papyrus’ attention. Sans looked down at his phone unlocking the screen. He was reading something. His smile got wider before he hopped off the couch. “welp i wanted to wait for you to get home before headin’ to bed. you’re home now.” Sans walked up and hugged Papyrus before sauntering off to go to his room.

Papyrus sat there a moment longer smiling knowing that it took Luna just as long to get home. So that message had probably been her letting him know she was home. It felt good to know that the little human would take care of his older brother.

 


	4. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' shows he isn't just about sex and Luna gets her first glimmer of true hope that there just might be more to all this than a simple helping a stranger on a train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, folks, Chapter 4 is up. I have a love-hate relationship with this one because I had some serious writer's block for it at the start. But the more I started to think it over the more this came into what it was. 
> 
> I also want to point out that now have a Co-Creator. He helps me out with my ideas and such when I am writing he is my muse when it comes down to it. Even though he thinks that Sans is plotting to steal me away from him. -eyes Sans dreamily-
> 
> -chuckles- Anyways there will be notes at the bottom. 
> 
> Also, um Raz wanted me to point out this but these chapters, even though I had no plan for them from the start of the first one, were more drawn out. He is afraid that some people may get upset with me for taking too long. Thus killing my mood to write. So I will post chapters as I can. For now it seems like I am posting them frequently. 
> 
> That being said here are some things I want to point out. I am on Spring break thanks to my kid. When I get off spring break I work Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. My writing might slow down. I apologize for this.

It was Friday evening and Luna had finally sat down so that she could get off her feet. The crumpled brown paper bag that she held in her hand being tossed onto the nightstand. Bringing one foot up she started to unwind the knots feeling the tense strain loosen on the top of her foot.  _ Maybe I should consider a different set of shoes for when I am at work. _ Luna thought to herself sliding the first boot off. She could literally feel the heat emanating from her socked foot. Maybe a foot soak wouldn’t be too bad.

Her phone started to go off getting her attention. Luna knew who it was without checking the caller ID. She had started texting him whenever she got home late. And he would wait till she was situated before calling. Picking it up off the nightstand she answered it. “City morgue, you stab ‘em we slab ‘em. This is Irene, how may I direct your call?” It was a cheesy line but hey she never claimed to be a comedian.

A stream of amused chuckles came from the other end of the phone. His voice was so good to hear after the long day. “if only i had a quarter for how many times i heard that one.” Sans responded after a bit while she undid her other shoe. “how was work babygirl?”

“Long, and exhausting. Starting to wonder why I took a job where I was going to be standing all the time.” Luna responded stretching her legs out on the bed. She felt so grimy. “Debating on taking a hot bath after we finish tonight.” About the only time, the hadn’t done anything at night was when she had worked late on Thursday. Something along the lines of he knew she needed rest.

“no rush tonight babygirl. you can call me after your bath if you would like.” Sans replied after a moment sounding as if he were shifting in bed. “i am really not in a rush this evenin’ won’t say its not uncomfortable but i really don’ care if we do anything or not.”

That made Luna frown a bit. Wondering if he was growing bored with her already. True there was only so much that one could do over the phone. And masturbation wasn’t exactly thrilling all the time. She wished she could suck up her courage and go to him to help him out. Part of her was terrified about her first time though. It would be painful or so she had read up online.

“ya there, sweetheart? didn’ lose you to sleep did i?” Sans’ voice tugged her from her thoughts. Probably for the best since she was feeling that spiral of self-pity rising inside of her.

“I’m here.” Luna muttered reaching over to open her bag that contained her food. It was a burger from the bar. Occasionally, she treated herself to one. Mostly on her long shifts, recently she hasn’t felt up to cooking anything. And eating at times tended to be a challenge.

“what ya got over there?” Sans asked trying to make some conversation it seemed. She sucked at this. The last few nights had been mostly them getting off before going to bed. Wouldn’t surprise her if he was getting bored with that.

“I got a burger from Grillby’s,” No harm in telling him that not like he would figure out that was where she worked. “Some fries. Figure magic food would be nice to eat instead of regular burgers. Fries always get soggy and nothing is worse than a soggy French fry.” Magic food stays fresh and hot longer than human food. The only downside to it though was one could never gain any weight off it. Unless one was a monster.

“can’ say that i am surprised that ya have a burger. do you frequent grillby’s often?” Ah, there it was the question she saw coming when she told him about the burger. Luna admitted that she wasn’t surprised.

“I am there often enough that some of the regular’s know me on sight.” Luna responded.

“i should go more often. i did something a few months ago to upset grillby. don’ remember what it was but it had to be pretty bad.” Sans sighed on the other end and Luna felt her heart sink. Was Grillby mad at Sans for getting her drunk that night? Maybe she should tell him to forgive Sans. It wasn’t like she had been hurt or he had taken advantage of her. “hey, i have an idea for tonight. a little bit of a change of pace ya could say.” His voice had taken a tone of excitement making Luna think he was thinking about this all day.

“Okay.” She pulled out a fry and started to nibble on it. “What's your idea?” Admitting that curiosity was rather getting the better of her.

“i um…. want to learn more about you. i don’t want you to think its all sex with me. while grant it this all is fun. i do want to get to know the person behind that helpfulness on the train.” Sans spoke making her heart swell up in excitement.

Her plans to take a bath or a shower tonight went out the window when he said that. Sans the Skeleton wanted to learn more about her. It was rather endearing to think about it. Maybe they could have a friendship after this. “I am up for that. I need to get changed out of my work clothes and into my pajamas.” Luna commented.

Sans was quiet on the other end for a moment, she could hear his phalange tapping against the phone like he was impatient or thinking. “can we video chat?” he spoke after a while catching her a bit off guard. “i-i mean w-we don’ have to but… i kind of want to see ya. and i can’ leave the house. i love my brother but seeing someone else for a change would be rather nice.”

Luna thought it over for a moment not seeing an issue with it. Except she didn’t want him to see her scarf down that burger like no tomorrow. She was starving. “Sure, but after I eat. I don’t want you to see me become a savage while scarfing down this burger. I haven’t eaten since this morning.” Luna admitted.

“that’s fine babygirl. you take your time to eat. i remember you telling me you are off on the weekends. so, we have time tonight. and if not tonight maybe over the weekend.” Yeah, there went those touchy-feely emotions that she got around him.

It brought her back to the conversation that she and Papyrus had the other day. Maybe it would be better to ask Sans about things than tiptoe around him. After all, he was the one who put that mark on her. “I learned a bit more about that heat mark you put on me.” Luna spoke after a bit unwrapping her burger.

“oh? i’m a bit surprised not a lot of monsters know about it too much. mostly because some monsters don’ want to get attached to someone that isn’ their soulmate.” Sans responded though she couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed while she bit into the burger. The last bit of that line kind of made that thumping feeling in her chest wane.  _ That’s odd. _

__

“I have a good friend who explained it to me. I admit I guess I don’t know as much about monsters as I would like to think. He explained the mark to me in a better light.” Luna proceeded to explain taking another bit at the end.

“eh, just be careful. i would rather you be here with me while you have that on you. since i know how some monsters can react to the magic that mark gives off. monsters won’ force ya but they will attempt to seduce ya in hopes of winning a chance to sleep with ya.” That was a bit of a sobering effect on her to learn. Her cheeks flushed with color recalling the way BP had attempted to get as close as he possibly could. Everything in what he had done was so wrong.

“What happens if they touch the mark?” Luna had heard Papyrus talking to BP and Tops about it but wanted to keep it hush-hush so that she wouldn’t know. It kind of bugged her about it.

“you won’ like it. you will want to push them away. my magic can seem rather possessive more than i would like at times. but it's reflected from my soul. only me or someone related to me can touch it and not make you feel like your being defiled. i take it you felt that the other day. because i sure did. kind of jolted me out of my sleep.” Sans explained further. She hadn’t meant to wake him up, hell she had wanted to push BP off her when he got too close. Papyrus had beaten her to it though.

“That’s about what I felt when they brushed against it.” Luna mumbled softly feeling some of the sauce drip onto her fingers when she took another bite. A growl came from the other end of the phone telling her Sans had not been happy to hear that.

“i know i shouldn’ be possessive but for the time being your marked with my magic. humans i don’ expect them to understand. but a monster will know better. our bodies are made up of magical energy, so we sense magic when its near or around us.” Sans explained, and she blushed in a way Sans was saying that she was his for now.

“Did you just call me yours in a way?” Luna asked him, finishing off her burger in a few more bites. Wanting to really see him it. It had been three days since the stuff on the train happened. Her crush was going to kill her she just knew it. Perhaps it would when Sans decided he was done with her.

Sans muttered something on the other end of the line, and she chuckled imagining him that shade of blue all over his face. It must have been a sight to see when he got all flustered. Shoving the wrapper back into the greasy paper bag she saw the remainder of the fries. She could always eat those before she went to sleep for the evening. “Alright. I am going to get changed. How exactly are we going to do this?” She asked getting to her feet, so she could remove her blue jeans.

“well we could use skype. or facetime. though i think facetime only allows split-screen. as much as i enjoy lookin’ at my mug i want to see you more.” Sans explained the sound of something clicking on his side.

“We can use skype. My user name on it is Stargazer69.” Luna responded pulling the cotton sleep shorts up her legs. Looking down at her knee-high socks she worried that she should take them off. But she didn’t want her toes to get cold. Her phone made a sound that hinted there was a request from someone in one of her apps. “You just added me.” Luna laughed not even bothering to look. “In a rush?”

“told ya i want to see you luna.” Something in the way he said her name made her smile. Slipping out of her long-sleeved shirt she traded it for her Starset tank top. Making sure to remove her bra, normally after work that was the first thing to go. She had gotten home a little later than expected.

“Alright I got changed. Let me get off this call with you and I will get on skype. Okay?” Luna asked getting confirmation on the other end of the call.

Ending the call, she had a split second to think about what she was going to do. Sans know doubt knew her interest in voyeur. Would he answer while stroking himself knowing that she would get turned on by it? Her cheeks heated at that thought grabbing the phone stand that she had propped on her nightstand. Settling the phone on it she opened her skype app, watching the cyan-colored screen glow. While it was loading she turned on a light. Giving enough to see into her room. Hopefully, that was enough. Hitting accept to the request she hit video call.

 The call was answered right away showing a mattress with the blankets tussled about. Though the skeleton in question was missing. The feed was fumbled knocked over a few times before finally it set up. Then said skeleton flopped onto his mattress in front of the screen. “hello beautiful.” Sans smiled into the screen.

Luna chuckled softly pulling her knees to her chest. The action earned her a purr from Sans. “stars i’ve missed that face. even if i only saw it one day. it feels so nice to see you after three days.” Sans sat up moving back into the corner similar to her. He was dressed in his basketball shorts an oversized t-shirt.

“I admit it's nice to see you again.” Luna commented leaning back against her own wall. This was almost as good as them being face to face. Though she knew what would happen if they were face to face. It was inevitable.

“so, i mentioned i wanted to do thin’s differently tonight. now i know your kink is watchin’ but that’s not why i am doing the video call. this is more to gage your honesty. there's a big difference in answerin’ with a truth or a fib. or…” He paused his grin faltering a moment. “hidin’ a fib in a truth.”

That made Luna stop almost immediately. He had known she wasn’t honest about things. Guess she shouldn’t have been surprised. Looking off to the side she felt a bit ashamed. “hey, look at me luna. i get it you didn’ know me very well. afraid i might track ya down or somethin’ can’ fault ya there. but i know mettaton and as much as he claims to love humans he don’ like the idea of them workin’ for him. so don’ sweat it okay, babygirl?”

“BP said I could use that whenever I was unsure of someone.” Luna confessed after a moment.

“an’ with anyone that’s good. i can see someone goin’ there to look for you and finding bp. that feline would no doubt put anyone in place. but with me, yeah i’m gonna go lookin’ for ya. but it ain’ to hurt ya or do unsavory thin’s.” Luna looked up to the screen finding him closer now to the point she could see his eye lights flickering. “well unsavory thin’s that you won’ enjoy that sounds a bit better.”

He wasn’t condemning her for lying to him, in fact, he seemed more understanding. It eased her a bit more than she realized. Pushing the self-resentment, she constantly felt aside. The starvation for love riding the reigns currently. Uncurling her knees from her chest she leaned forward to rest flat on her stomach. Grabbing the pillow before she was fully flat and propping it under her breasts. “that’s better. now i can gauge your reactions.” Sans smiled into the screen.

“So what exactly are we going to do?” Luna asked grabbing the bag from the restaurant wanting to eat those damn fries. Her attention flashed to the screen worried he might get offended if she ate in front of him. Nearly dropping that bag back to where it was.

“if your hungry babygirl please eat. it isn’t goin’ to insult me any. now what we are doing is just goin’ to be for some fun. i want to learn a bit about you. feel kind of bad fuckin’ you with my magic and not knowin’ much about you. so think of this as an awkward date of sorts.” Sans stated his own pillow under him while he rested on it.

Pulling out the fries she looked at him while placing the little box on the nightstand behind the phone. Taking one and placing it in her mouth. Her mind thinking to this awkward date. “Why would you even want to date me? Even calling this an awkward date entails that this is still a date.” Luna asked using her hand to cover her mouth while she chewed. Her voice coming out a bit muffled by the food.

“um… well…” Her gaze fixated on the screen seeing that his face was a shade of blue. “guess there’s no beatin’ around the bush with this one is there. i admit i had wanted to talk to ya before you boarded the train. even looked for you when i got on. was kind of bummed when i couldn’ find you…” Sans looked off for a moment. “was really happy to find ya in that car though. felt like i was given another shot if you get what i mean. anyways figure this would be a better way of easin’ ya into somethin’ than you getting’ all worked up about me lookin’ for you.” Sans chuckled lightly.

“So, because I helped you out is that the only reason you're interested in me?” Luna asked him trying to figure out about that. If that were the case it wouldn’t hurt but she wanted to know. That would determine the next step in all of this.

“if it were that simple i wouldn’ go through all this to make it easier for me to come to you when my heat is up. but the truth is i have interest that go beyond sex. helpin’ me out was a big plus side for me. so take it like that if you will.” Sans explained his face turning bluer by the second.

That wasn’t exactly the response she had expected him to say. Being human and living on the surface she found some guys said things that girls wanted to hear to give them the opportunity to sleep with them. But this and with the conversation she had with Papyrus on Wednesday well she felt that maybe there was something more to go on here. “Alright, I’ll go along with this. What is it you are wanting to know about me?”

Sans hummed for a moment seeming to think over what he wanted to know. It made Luna chuckle he had this all planned out and yet he didn’t. “well how about the obvious, you had a lot of galaxy-themed items on the night we met. heh your name alone is a tribute to the stars. but why the galaxy themed items?”

Luna grinned lightly. “My name is my pride. I admit to being called the moon.” Luna wasn’t about to go into the idea that someone would one day call her their moon. That would be seeming too much like Game of Thrones right there. “But it's because of my name and interest in the stars that I go out to find themed clothes like that. My dad always found ways to surprise me with things when I was younger. Bought me a telescope for my tenth birthday so I could look at the stars.” Luna smiled thinking about her father, it was nice to talk about him again. “Am I permitted to ask you questions?”

“would be unfair if i were the only one gainin’ information now.” Sans explained propping an elbow into the mattress before moving his head onto his palm. “the way you talk about your past. sounds like you had a great childhood.”

Luna schooled her features, great was a way to explain how her parents made her feel when they weren’t working. But he didn’t want too personal right now. And she rather not get into the painful shit. It would be a bridge they would cross in the future. “What’s your favorite activity?” She smiled at him.

“pfft… that’s an easy one sweetheart. sleepin’, nothin’ better than climbing into bed and pullin’ a blanket over you to catch a few z’s. coming up to that would be spendin’ time with my bro. he’s the coolest you know.” Sans responded getting her to chuckle. He seemed like the type to just sit back and relax. “what about you?”

Of course, he would turn the question on her. Luna smiled lightly drawing circles on the pillow. “I play video games a lot on my time off. I really should get out of the house more. BP is always telling me to get off of my ass and do stuff. Not like he’s one to talk.” Luna didn’t notice her slip till it was a bit too late.

“you live with bp an’ tops?” Sans asked sitting up in his bed. He seemed to be looking at her video feed now rather intently. That one was going to be hard to cover up and she knew it.

“Well, yeah. They took me in nearly a year ago. I kind of live in their loft. Its set up to be my own little gamer crib of sorts. Of course, we made renovations to seal off my bedroom away from the gaming area so that BP and Tops can play when they were up for it. I know I made it sound like BP came over, but it's more along the lines he comes in the loft to hang out with me.” That was not something she wanted to tell him right off the bat. “Do I need to worry about waking up to you in my room now?” Luna asked half-joking.

Sans purred once more. “would be lyin’ if i said i wasn’ tempted but no you don’ have to worry about me showin’ up till after my heat. i’m a bit much to handle in this state. doubt ya would be going to work if i were there constantly. dominant heat monsters tend to be a bit clingier than most.” Sans was at least honest about it.

“Just making sure.” Though the thought of Sans ending up in her room wasn’t a bad idea. Imagining how they could just start kissing. Pulling him into the bed and….  _ Holy Fuck! No! Bad Brain Bad! _

Sans snickered a moment later. “guess it's your turn to ask a question. but in all seriousness i won’ be in your room unless you invite me there luna.”

Luna scratched under her chin, technically he had asked two questions. In turn, she had the right to ask him a couple of questions. “Do you enjoy reading? And if so what's your favorite book?” It was a not so personal question and a lot better than the one she wanted to know the answer to. Like why he had forgotten her so easily the first night they met.

“that’s two questions babygirl. you do know that right?” Sans asked with a that grin widening.

“You asked me two questions yourself so only fair I get a secondary question. After you answer we can go back to one question if you would like.” Her head was resting on her pillow trying not to draw out the yawn that was threatening.

“guess you’re right.” Sans stated resting his head back down on his own pillow so that he could stare at her through the screen of his phone. “i do like to read. though my favorite book is a toss-up between the hobbit and star wars: a new hope.”

“A fantasy and sci-fi nut. Not surprised there. Especially given you named me Galaxy within moments of finding me.” Luna chucked watching as his face lit up that blue coloration once more. This guy was so easily flustered when she brought up things like that. And it was hardly fair because a flustered Sans made for a cute Sans.

“you an’ i both know why i called you that babygirl. and don’ go sayin’ I was starin’ at your ass. i only let my eyes lights lin’er long enough to figure out the pattern that was there.” Sans explained and she couldn’t help it she burst into laughter that nearly had her crying.

It took her several moments to regain her self-control. Though the many times Sans had asked what during her fit of laughter hadn’t helped her any. Using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears from her eyes she looked at the screen seeing him dumbstruck. It took all she had not to start laughing again. “You realize with the lighting that was there at the time you might have had to stare a long ass time to make out the silvery specks on a nearly black skirt. Am I right?” Luna decided to point out.

And to her amusement she watched Sans turn his face away from the screen. The blue hue on his skull seeming to darken in embarrassment. Luna was still attempting to not snicker her ass off. He was too damn cute. “yeah well you have a booty-ful ass, that much i will admit to.” Sans responded then.

That had her humor spiking but she felt somewhat a sort of déjà vu. How she longed to remind him of those rather choice words he had spoken when he got sloshed. Not wanting to add more to his pile he probably already had she bit her tongue. “You’re lagging  _ behind  _ Skelly, your turn to  _ ass  _ a question.”

Sans beamed at her making her realize that he appreciated an equally bad pun being thrown back at him. “guess i am babygirl. hmm… ya asked about my favorite book. be kind of corny if i turned the question back around on you so i won’. i admit though got a favorite genre of movie?”

“Oh yeah, I do enjoy romances but those are commonly known as chick flicks. Can’t say I see you watching one of those with me. Then there is horror, something maybe to get you to jump out of your seat and into my lap. Though judging from your size my thigh might fall asleep under your weight. Scifi is a good choice as long as it’s a good one. B-rated sci-fi films can get rather cheesy.” Luna chuckled knowing that she was pulling Sans’ leg here. He asked for one genre and here she was listing a bunch like they were going to go see one together.

“ya know i asked for a single genre. and your listin’ a bunch. though i admit your reasonin’ is gouda.” Sans winked at her getting her to chuckle again. “can i get an actual answer please.”

“Oh he assumes that saying please will get him what he wants.” Luna grinned at the screen before adjusting herself to where she was laying the correct way on her bed. “Guess I have to say romantic comedies. Because I love the way that they fall in love. Its not hypothetical I know that much. My second favorite is superhero action movies.”

“guess we will have to find a common interes’ when we cross that bridge eh. nothin’ agains’ either but paps loves too many superhero movies and romcoms aren’ my thing as you stated. i guess you knew i was fishin’ to ask you for a movie date sometime.” It was something that she had known, and she definitely appreciated him asking.

“Dinner and the movies out is classic cliché. Order me pizza and throw something on the television, I’ll be good. I don’t want to doll up, I do that enough at my job.” Luna cleared her throat realizing how that might sound. “Not that I wouldn’t mind getting dolled up for you. I just…” Luna sighed.

“hold the brakes babygirl. i get what you’re sayin’ and i understand. no need to get all defensive. i’m sure the first chance you could dress up for me you’d go through all the stops specifically. you seem like that type with the kind of soul you have.” Sans explained to her which caught her off guard.

“You’ve seen my soul?” Luna asked. She remembered asking BP and Tops about it but they kind of shoved it off. Tops explained stating that souls were kind of an intimate thing. To be shown at times of passion when the other was ready. While BP told her the only way they could see her soul was if they drew it from her body.

“i um….” Sans was stuttering now. More than likely he hadn’t meant to share that information with her. “w-well i looked at it on the train. kind of wanted to see what kind of person you were. i was a tad curious. i’m sure livin’ with two monsters you know what kind of stuff is unheard of. since souls are rather intimate. i will apologize.”

“No.” Luna felt the need to comfort him once more. Even though he had known what he did was wrong she was touched he wanted to see what kind of soul she had. “Can you tell me what my soul traits are?” The smile on her face showed genuine interest because she longed to know what made her, well her.

“you’re unusual for a human. most that ask me to show one or two colors. not you, you have four.” Sans mentioned snuggling more into his pillow. They were both getting kind of tired and she was sure that this wasn’t going to last much longer. “your soul traits are: compassion, integrity, patience, and kindness.” Sans continued.

 Luna was surprised by what her soul traits were. Taking a moment to analyze each one she hummed softly to herself. Compassion was a definite, that one she always seemed to nail herself with when humans had learned about Soul Traits. Kindness for sure. She didn’t have it in her heart to be cruel to someone without them giving her a good reason for that cruelty. Patience, well… one look at Sans recalling the first time they had met. Recalling how patient she had been waiting for him to remember. Hell, she was still waiting for him to remember. Didn’t look like that was going to happen. Not that it mattered she was enjoying time with him. But the last one caught her off guard.

“Integrity? That’s odd.” Luna spoke watching as Sans cocked a bone brow up in curiosity.

“well i can’ say you are the most hones’ person. but you have stron’ morals. you hide things because you feel they would be detrimental to your well bein’ or the well bein’ of others. you’re also not very good at hidin’ things. i knew off the bat you didn’ work at the resort due to past experiences. of course, i thought of that when my lust finally calmed down. you had me pretty worked up. which is another thin’. ya chose to help a strange monster with his personal issue because you felt it was morally right to do. not that you thought of the consequences of your actions. the traits are there to show more or less the barest of what you have. but they don’ define you.” Sans explained to her with a lazy grin on his face. It was something Luna was currently grateful for.

“I don’t think I have ever been more grateful for stepping onto that train that night.” Luna admitted letting out a long yawn.

“babygirl?” Sans called out to her getting her attention. “you need to get some sleep. i have kept ya up long enough i think. maybe we can continue this another time. i don’ mind.”

“What about taking care of your need?” Luna asked him not sure if she wanted to go to sleep just yet. This was actually nice to sit here finding more about each other.

“i didn’ call you so i could see you naked. think i can wait till i get to see that in person. see my soul trait is patience. and i have an abundance of it. tonight, was just to learn about your interests more than anythin’. think i have enough to go on for now.” Sans responded pulling his own blanket over his shoulders.

That made Luna shift her body so that she could shimmy under the covers herself. She hadn’t missed how Sans and her had a similar soul trait. It made her smile to think of that.  _ We have more in common than we realize.  _ And as that thought passed her mind she fell asleep hit her hard.

Sans cursed seeing her fall asleep while still on the call. That damn light was still on, he hated sleeping with the lights on. Nearly tempted to shortcut over there to turn the damn thing off. But… he had just told her he wouldn’t go into her room without her invite. Sighing, he made himself comfortable under his blankets. Just watching her on the screen had him more at ease. He felt like a bit of a creeper.  _ But she fell asleep on me.  _ Sans mused to himself.

The game had gone much more to his liking. He had even gotten bonus information out of it. Finding out where she had lived. The little dishonesties were harmless, and clearly, they didn’t affect her soul. Which probably meant she didn’t tell them often enough. To strangers, it was a safety issue and he understood. Helping a monster in heat on the train warranted some unwanted attention.

 Letting his gaze trail over her he found her hands were still gloved. Did she ever take those off? Well, Luna had done so when he asked. Which was gratifying. His mind went back to the night on the train recalling the scarred flesh.  _ Someone did that to her.  _ There was no doubt that both hands had similar marks on them. She had asked him not to bring it up he so desperately wanted to know who had hurt Moon. His gaze looked at her pin back hair, oddly he found himself seeing it before. Before the train even. But where?

Frustration filled him, reaching forward he was about to end the call when he heard the door open on her end. Pulling away from the screen he sat out of sight of the camera watching. Footsteps moved closer to the bed before a fuzzy blue and white paw came into view. They carefully removed her gloves folding them like she had done the night on the train. That paw moved up to remove her scrunchy smoothing out her hair. Luna muttered a thank you in her sleep before turning to face the wall.

The phone was then moved until the face of a blue bunny rabbit appeared on the screen. He grinned into the camera and Sans sighed. Of course, Tops was her roommate like BP. Only natural that he would know they were talking at night.

“I know you’re still there, Sans. Papyrus has told me how you don’t like it when he leaves the light on in your room. “Sans watched through the phone as Tops turned to turn off the light then moved out of her room. Another light came on once it was registered that the door was closed. Tops flopped into a bean bag looking at the phone. Then Sans noticed BP was scowling at the phone.

“hey bp. you look like someone stepped on your tail today.” Sans retorted getting the feline to scowl even more.

Tops was texting someone and Sans couldn’t help but wonder who. Within the next minute or so Papyrus came into the room  _ What the fuck?!  _ Papyrus turned on the larger light and walked over to sit on the bed looking at Sans. Papyrus was still dressed in his pajamas.

“Brother, I Know This Is A Bit Odd But The Three Of Us Need To Discuss Something With You About Miss Luna.” Papyrus stated getting Sans’ mandible to drop open. Staring at the phone he could see the blue bunny snickering.  _ Tops texted Paps, but how does Paps know about Luna? How does he know I’m involved with Luna? The fuck is going on here! _

 

Sans glared into the phone looking at the smug-looking bunny and feline. “okay i expected this from you two…” He turned his attention back to his younger brother. The glare fading to a confused one. “but not you. what’s going on exactly here?”

Papyrus took in a deep breath. “I Guess This Is My Fault For Hiding Things From You The Way I Have. But I Have Known Luna For A Few Months Now. In Fact, She Is The Person That I Go See Every Wednesday The One I Make Muffins For.” Now it all makes sense, Papyrus never brought up anyone because he had been seeing a woman.

“is she more than your puzzle buddy bro?” If that was the case, he would retract his magic from Luna. Was this why Papyrus wanted to talk? Because he was hurt Sans was more or less magically screwing a woman he was interested in.

“What? Oh No, No, No…. Sans.” Papyrus chuckled shaking his head. His hand going to the bottom of his sternum like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. “Luna Is Just A Good Friend Whom I Enjoy Doing Puzzles And Board Games With. When I Went Over On Wednesday I Could Sense Your Magic On Her.”

Sans winced imagining Luna having to tell Papyrus about what had happened. Then things were starting to add up. Turning his attention to glare into the screen. “which one of you two was all over her?” He recalled Luna asking what happened when someone else touched the mark. He doubted she let anyone at work touch her so that left either Tops or BP.

BP’s face dropped from a scowl to one of pure terror when Sans had asked that question. Tops sighed shaking his head looking at his mate. “Told you he was going to be upset if he found out. Guess she has been trying to figure out that mark more than we thought.”

“I Did My Best To Satisfy Her Curiosity. Guess It’s Better She Asks The Monster Who Gave Her That Mark More Than Asking Her Friends.” Papyrus commented but there was a hint of anger in that last part that made Sans question about it. “As I Said Before If You Two Hadn’t Led Her To Thinking Monsters Need Help With Their Heat She Wouldn’t Have Ended Up In This Position.”

“Papyrus, we have apologized many times. And yet you are still taking it out on us.” Tops voice came through the phone. Papyrus was clenching his ungloved hands into fists as he turned to look into the phone. No doubt his brother glaring daggers at the two.

“What If It Hadn’t Been Sans? What If It Had Been Another Monster Who Didn’t Understand…. HOW FRAIL SHE IS? WHAT IF THEY WOULD HAVE USED HER? MY BROTHER AT LEAST RESPECTED THAT SHE DIDN’T WANT TO GO ALL THE WAY AND GAVE HER A MARK! YOU TWO MADE IT TO WHERE SHE WAS VERY VULNERABLE. I’D LIKE TO THINK THAT NO MONSTER WOULD DO THAT TO HER BUT OUR HEATS WORK US IN DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVES!”

The years of training Papyrus had to do to get a more inside voice was suddenly out the window as he went off on the two. And Sans understood better than the other two. Luna could have been hurt by another monster if they decided to not respect her wishes of not having sex. BP and Tops had her believing she was helping monsters not realizing how far her help could have gotten her. Sans cringed at the thought of a monster pinning her down, only to force themselves upon her. Because they were in need of releasing that pent-up magic. Of course, the monster would have been gravely upset after but that didn’t excuse the act.

“paps…” Sans broke his brother’s tirade before it got worse. “you said you wanted to talk to me about this all. what exactly are we goin’ to talk about?” It was clear that BP and Tops were more there to survey what was going to be said. That the real conversation was coming from Papyrus.

Papyrus sighed rubbing his upper arm in a way that told Sans he was nervous. “Luna Mentioned The Promise You Made Her. And Before You Say It Wasn’t A Promise The Way You Worded It Is A Promise. Even I The Great Papyrus Could Read Through That Small Puzzle. I Don’t Want To See Either Of You Hurt. I Am Protective Of You Both. Luna Has Shared Some Details With Me, Tops, And BP That Will Take Time For You To Learn About.” Papyrus explained, and Sans instantly wanted to ask if he knew what had happened to her hands. This wasn’t the time. “I Want To Know What You Intend To Pursue With My Puzzle Buddy?”

As much as Sans wanted to tell his brother that it was none of his business, he couldn’t. This was a woman that Papyrus had become good friends with. Sans had wanted to meet the person Papyrus spent Wednesdays with and he had met her. Somehow out of all the people that had to board that train that night it had to be Papyrus’ puzzle buddy.

“ah… geeze bro i don’ think you’d wanna know that i was going to ask her out on a date when this was all through. truth is i found myself rather infatuated with her after that night. thought this is a human who doesn’ seem to mind that i’m a monster. you know i have a thing for humans. and as much as i want to say she was just there, i can’. i found myself thinkin’ about her when i came home, and when i woke up the next mornin’. kind of want to see where that thinkin’ will lead.” Sans admitted to his brother.

“You sure that’s not the heat thinking?” BP cut in getting a glare from the other three monsters.

“fuck you cat! i know the difference between heat thinkin’ and regular thinkin’. hell, tonight i didn’ think once about sparkin’ that magic in her so i could get off while we talked. all i thought about was how nice she is to talk to.” Sans growled rather annoyed with BP.

“That’s All I Want To Know. She Is A Good Human, Sans. Has Been Rather Sweet To Me If You Must Know. I Intended To Bring You By The House Next Wednesday To Meet Her, But Your Little Promise Worried Me. I Don’t Want Her To Be Pushed Into Something That You Don’t Intend To Be More. Please Don’t Bring Up This Little Conversation With Her. We Rather Her Not Be Irate With Us When She Finds Out We Violated Her Privacy. Tops And BP Have Been Listening To Your Phone Conversations Since Wednesday Evening. Except When You Two Start Going At It.” Papyrus explained, and Sans could feel the heat going to his cheek bones.

“ah, don’ worry about it bro. I won’ say anything. don’ like hiding stuff from her either though.” Sans admitted which got his brother to smile.

“It's Only For A Short. Not Like You Are Hiding A Terrible Secret From Her. Just More Of Her Friends Trying To Find Out Your Intentions. I Admit If I Were Into Her I Would Have Attempted To Date Her Within The First Month. But I Didn’t Feel Much More Than That.” Papyrus beamed, and it put Sans more at ease that he wasn’t taking something from him.

Sans was left alone in his room thinking about the conversation that he just had. Not about how Luna knew his brother and for the past few months. Of her spending time with him, getting to actually know him.  _ How did Paps even meet someone like her?  _ Sans chuckled his smile getting wider before going back to his original thoughts. What did he have planned for Luna Solarium once his heat was over? He hadn’t been dishonest about wanting to go on a date with her. Though, he didn’t exactly want to share his new-found interest with so many so soon. Leaning back against the wall in his bed he looked up at the ceiling.

The idea of Luna going on a date with him had his soul thumping hard. It was as excited as he was to see that pretty little human outside of this heat cycle. He wanted to explore his new-found interest. Then Frisk came to mind, he had been dodging her advances for a while. Even with her boyfriend, the young teen had spoken about a sort of heart-throbbing sensation that he felt towards the older skeletal brother. Mostly because he couldn’t come to trust her like everyone else. Too much power in her hands. She could take him from Luna and throw him back in the underground once more.  _ Guess I better make sure the kid is cool with this too. Don’t want her getting her little teenage heart in a tizzy over me being interested in a different human. _

__

Sans sighed moving down to curl into his bed, his mind tracing back to Luna curled up. It made him smile brighter before drifting off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like my surprise? -Grins- If ya did I'm freakin' glad. I really think I have given Pap's a shit ton more um... adultishness than I have considered in the past. Also, didn't post this before but Thank you TheMsource for giving me the idea of Pap's being A-sexual. If you guys haven't read Skeletons in Heat welp -Points to the search bar since she doesn't know how to link- Go read it! Lol! It's a reverse harem just a heads up, lots of sex, lots of sex. But its really good. I like literally scan for it every day for posts. Yeah, I have no life. Moving on... Next chapter I am fast forwarding... no more heat for Sans guys. Time for him to meet Luna face to face again. -Cackles Maniacally-
> 
>  
> 
> For the record, I suck major monkey balls at puns! So dont beat me for Sans lack of punniness.


	5. The Panda Bear and The Pillow Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday Puzzle Night brings unexpected tension and Joy. Sans learns more about Luna but doesn't feel like he is worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are a tad bit slow at the moment. Raz is currently occupied with remodeling his living area. And will be having to do more later in the year.

Luna sat in bed looking at the calendar on her phone. Shock rippled through her knowing that Sans was no longer in heat. He had delightfully informed her that last night before she had gone to bed. They did the video calls as well, but they didn’t fool around on them. At this moment she was a tad bit concerned about when he deemed it necessary to come for her.  _ Hell, I kind of expected him already.  _ Was the instinctual thought.

Her mind had played so many scenarios of him just popping over to claim what he so valiantly wanted. It made her a bit unsure if she wanted to stay in the house. Sans knew where BP and Tops lived he had to have. At the same time, he had mentioned he wouldn’t come into her room without her inviting him into it. Why the hell was she so fucking nervous? 

 

Then there was the possibility that he might show up at Grillby’s. True there was never a discussion where they asked each other what they did for work. But what if he wanted to bring over a burger from there for her so they could have those video chats in person instead. He could show up while she was working? There was a possibility that he might not notice her or he could forget her too.

Clamping her hands at the top of her head bringing them slowly to stroke through her thick dark auburn strands. Deciding to move underneath the blankets in an attempt to hide herself.  _ Getting yourself worked up over this is doing you no favors. Besides, you're going to have your crush, the guy you’ve liked for the last few months face to face once more. And each time he has spoken to you on video chat its never once been about sex.  _ Luna groaned in self defeat because that little fucking voice was right. Plus, it was a Wednesday. Which meant that she was supposed to spend the afternoon with Papyrus. Pulling the blanket off her head she glanced at her clock and groaned again. It wasn’t even seven in the fucking morning!

Shoving her head into the pillow she told herself that she needed sleep. She probably didn’t get any since she hadn’t gotten home until well after two. Then spent an hour on a video call with Sans. Three hours of sleep wasn’t enough, especially when she had a couple of human customers accost her yesterday. They had attempted to throw her onto the table. Grillby had thrown them out of the bar in retaliation, telling them to never come back. She always seemed to attract the losers when they came there. Or the humans dead set on ruining monster reputation.

Grillby wanted her to stay the night, especially after he saw the damage. There was no telling how bad it truly was. He had offered to make her a fresh burger since Monster food had healing qualities but she kind of wanted to deal with the pain. Plus they had just finished cleaning up the kitchen she really didn’t want him to go back there and make her food. A reminder that humans can be shitty. Her hand absentmindedly rub the bruise whining into the pillow from the pain. Muttering curses to those jack asses. Sans had called knowing she would be taking the train which put her a bit more at ease. While she had spent an hour on a video call she spent nearly two on a regular call.

Climbing out of bed she glanced down at her clothes realizing she hadn’t gotten out of her work attire. Stripping out of them she donned a white tank top and black shorts. If that was all she wanted to wear she would have been fine. But she felt too exposed. If Tops saw that bruise, he would flip out on Grillby for not taking proper care of her. Wouldn’t be the first, wouldn’t be the last. Digging out her panda pajamas she figured this would do. Now her panda pajamas were a one-piece outfit that had a hoodie. The hoodie was a pair of rounded black ears. So she looked like a panda when she put it on. Pulling the outfit on she zipped it up and climbed into bed. The soft material brushing against her nose. Within minutes she was surrounded by warmth and fell asleep.  _ Finally! _

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

__

Sans looked to his brother as they made their way to Tops and BP’s. Today was the first day he was out of the house in the last week and the air had such a fresher feel to it. That’s at least how he felt about it. Though he thanked Paps for letting him sleep as long as he did. He couldn’t imagine how he would have been after he had stayed up that late then having to get up super early. Today was Pap’s puzzle day, which meant Sans would see Luna in person! The excitement coursed through his bones.  _ What do I say to her? Maybe I should get some flowers? There has to be a flower shop along the way. Maybe some daisies. Don’t want to get roses right off the bat. She’ll think I’m trying too hard. _

__

Sans was so busy thinking he didn’t even hear his brother speaking to him. “Sans?” That pulled Sans from his thoughts turning to look up at his brother. Papyrus smiled tugging his scarf a bit tighter around his collar bone. “I Imagine Your Mind Is Going A Million Different Directions. But Um… Could You Keep It Casual, Perhaps? I Didn’t Exactly Tell Luna I Was Bringing You With Today. This Is Kind Of A Surprise For Her.”

Sans smiled brighter when he heard his brother say that. “no problem bro. i um… am a bit nervous. talkin’ on video with her is all good. but this will be the second time i have seen her in person if you get my meanin’.” Sans looked up, seeing Papyrus’ smile was tight like there was something on his mind. “eh… nonetheless i'll be on my best behavior bro. that much i can promise. no punny business.”

Papyrus instantly groaned moving his free hand to his face. “Really Sans?” Papyrus spoke firmly getting Sans to chuckle. It put his brother a little less tense. Sans wasn’t about to ruin anything for him. “Just…. You Know What She Will Probably Be The Type To Like Your Ridiculous Puns.”

Three monsters knew Luna Solarium better than he did, and he felt envious of all three of them. They heard her laugh, enjoyed a cup of coffee with her, made her muffins and took in the delight of watching her eat them. They knew where she lived and worked. Sans felt like an outsider looking in. All because of one simple night where he happened to get on the same train as her. Did he really think he was worthy of trying to ask her on a date?

“i don’ know bro. you have had a few months to get to know this woman. and she got to know you on her own terms. i kind of forced my way into knowin’ her by givin’ her the heat mark.” Sans suddenly stopped looking down at the ground. Idly kicking a small rock with his shoe covered foot. “maybe i should go home let you enjoy your puzzle day.” 

Papyrus sighed stopping mid step before turning. Now Sans was watching his brother come back towards him, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Sans…” Papyrus looked off to the side almost like he was trying to figure out how to say something. “It May Have Been Through A Heat Mark That You Have Gotten To Know Her. But You Aren’t Giving Yourself Enough Credit. If Luna Hadn’t Wanted You To Get Back In Touch With Her After That She Wouldn’t Have Given You Her Number. She Wouldn’t Have Texted You Every Night Last Week When She Got Home From Work. She Wouldn’t Have Video Chatted With You For An Hour Every Night. Trust Me You Two Are Louder Than You Realize. It’s Why I Am Confident About Bringing You To See Her Today.” Papyrus grinned at him. “She Might Not Be Her Best Due To Being Tired, But She Will Be Happy To See You And I There.”

Sans could feel the momentary confidence boost as he looked up to Papyrus. His brother was right, she had done all those things. “you’re the coolest bro.” Sans smiled.

“I Know.” There was a sense of sly confidence in his younger brother’s words. It had caught Sans off guard a bit but he tried to act casual about it. “But You Must Remember Sans, You’re Pretty Cool Yourself.” Papyrus started walking again and Sans followed wondering when his brother had started being so good at his little pep talks. 

The walk was tedious to Sans, he much preferred to shortcut but with the way his nerves were, he needed the walk. It was for the best. Papyrus informed him that it gave Luna more time to get ready before the arrival. Sans wondered what she did often before Papyrus came over. He recalled Paps telling him last week that she often liked to play video games. The thought of sitting in one of those bean bags Tops and BP were sitting in while playing video games with her was a nice visual. Maybe even have her in his lap, oh that sounded even better to him. To have that tiny little body of her curled in his lap while she clutched to the controller. 

Something sparked his magic stopping him mid step. Someone touched that mark that wasn’t Luna. If it was BP Sans would have that cat against the wall in a heartbeat and not in a kinky manner. The mark shouldn’t still be there, but if it was then it meant he did pour too much magic into it. Continuing his steps he moved more with a purpose to get to the house. “paps would you mind takin’ a shortcut?” Sans asked getting a long drawn out sigh from Papyrus.

“Shortcuts Are Lazy Sans. I Keep Telling You This. But…” Papyrus placed his hand on Sans’ shoulder. “I Can Tell You’re Anxious To See Her. So Lets Shortcut. But Remember Today Is Puzzle Day. And Her Attention Might Be Focused On Doing Puzzles For A While.” Sans knew that he wasn’t about to interrupt the flow of things.

Focusing on the front door near the bottom of the stairs he closed his eyes. Willing his entire being to that spot. Making sure to focus his magic on Papyrus too so that he could pull him through the void. For a moment they both floated in the void, before rematerializing at the base of the stoop. Looking up he found BP sitting outside smoking a cigarette. His attention focused on Sans. “Oh, look the comedian. What are you doing here?” BP asked with that snide tone. It didn’t matter about the attitude he wasn’t the one touching Luna that meant someone else was.

“Sans Is Here To Meet My Puzzle Buddy, BP. We Are Going To Spend The Day Together Like We Do Every Wednesday.” Papyrus explained to BP.

BP rolled his eyes before focusing his feline eyes on Sans in that very moment. Climbing off the railing before walking back into the house. “You guys can go to the loft. I really don’t want to see any of you today.” There was an annoyance in BP’s voice that told Sans he wasn’t happy for him being here.

Sans and Papyrus looked to one another then shrugged before heading into the house. BP and Tops had a nice two-story house it was in the center of town. And a hell of a walk from the train station. Looking up, he could see the loft. Tops was coming down the stairs wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, and a black tshirt. His long ears being pushed down by the baseball cap he was wearing backwards. “Oh, hey guys, give Luna a bit to wake up. She had a rough night at work last night. She should be down in a few moments.” Tops beamed.

“It Would Seem BP Wants The Three Of Us To Stay In The Loft Today Tops.” Papyrus explained getting a frown from Tops. “He Stated That He Doesn’t Want To See Us Today.”

Tops sighed moving his hand up to his forehead pressing two of his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Seeming rather annoyed. “Are you kidding me? I mean I get he’s possessive of her because he’s feline, but this is ridiculous…” Tops muttered softly.

“Possessive? But He Is Your Mate, Why On Earth Would He Be Possessive Of Someone Who’s Not His Mate?” Papyrus asked seeming not too thrilled with that aspect. Sans admitted the same feeling, but he was going to stay quiet. His gaze locked on the loft in hopes to see the human woman stepping out soon..

“Well… after the way he acted last Wednesday we all sat down and talked the following afternoon before she went to work. BP stated that she was our human and that she should have asked us before allowing Sans’ to bite her.” That snapped Sans’ attention to Tops. She didn’t belong to them.  Hell no she didn’t, but she didn’t belong to him either. Tops continued though. “Luna told him to stop acting like a household cat.”

Papyrus cocked his head to the side, and Sans could equally feel the similar confusion. What did BP’s behavior have to do with how him being a household cat? “I Am Afraid You Have Lost Sans And I To Whatever You Are Trying To Explain.”

“Its because cats are complete assholes who think the world should be served to them on a silver platter.” A husky feminine voice came from above getting Sans to look up. Luna was leaning over the edge of the banister looking down at them all. Her eyes were tired behind the thick glasses she currently sported. Wearing a Panda bear onesie, it looked like. It was too adorable on her.

Standing up straight she moved a gloved hand to cover her mouth while she yawned. “Come on up guys I’ll explain further when you get up here.” Luna turned walking into another room.

Sans looked to Papyrus who was staring at that room with dread. He understood what his brother was thinking. Tops must have read into that situation at the same time. “Paps, the loft isn’t her bedroom. We put up a wall in there to give her privacy when BP and I are gaming. So, you’re not going into her room, but you are going into the game room. Let me get Luna her coffee so that she can be able to focus. Nothing too difficult today. As I said she had a rough night at work.” Tops was looking out for Luna, Sans could appreciate that. Within moments of entering the kitchen Sans could pick up the stern conversation that BP and Tops were having.

Moving behind Papyrus he nudged him towards the stairs not wanting his brother to pick up on the conversation that was going on. Because from what Sans was hearing it was not a very nice one. Tops was definitely throwing some colorful words, which was out of character for the Nice Cream Vender. Papyrus huffed starting to walk up the stairs. Sans took a moment to study images of BP, Luna, and Tops all together.  _ She’s lived with them for a while now.  _ And in all of them she wore different sets of gloves.

__

The two entered what was called the gaming room. Sans could say he was impressed that there were two windows at the back of the room and in between them was a sixty-five inch flat screen mounted to the wall. Underneath it was a tv stand that had been conveniently transformed into a bookcase. It had a few consoles on the top below were binders. One for each console and then another one labeled blu-rays. More than likely they had movie nights up here.

His gaze trailed to the walk-in closet that was transformed into what appeared to be a junk food room. There was even a popcorn machine in there. Various Marvel or DC posters decorated the walls. Marvel being on one side of the room and DC on the other. In the center of the room directly in front of the television was a coffee table, a black microfiber couch, love seat, and recliner. The three seats were faced towards the coffee table. But in front of the coffee table were three bean bags. One blue, one tan, and the other was black with little pieces of silver glitter embedded into the fabric.

Luna sat in the black bean bag her attention focused on her phone. Looking like she was texting someone. Sans smiled happy to see her in person. Within moments she placed the phone down on the table. Soft techno beat tones filled the air. She hadn’t been texting anyone she was setting up music for them. “Hey guys. Figure we can listen to some tunes while we play a game of Scrabble. Its my game of choice this time Pappy.” Luna smiled up at them both. Her gaze locked on to Sans and he could see her cheeks heating up, yeah she was glad to see him as he was her.

Papyrus walked over and claimed the couch behind the coffee table. “I Know The Rules Miss Luna. Are You Okay With Sans Being Here?” Papyrus asked his voice coming off a bit nervous. Sans admitted he was nervous too but if she didn’t want him there he would respect her wishes. Even though he desperately wanted to stay.

“He’s fine to stay Pappy. I knew he would probably show up at my place sooner or later. I’m glad that you two came together to be honest. I feel like I’ve been your dirty little secret.” Luna shook a finger at Papyrus. Sans watched his brother’s face turn a bright shade of orange attempting to avert his gaze in embarrassment. Landing on something on the opposite side of the room from the junk food closed. Turning Sans looked where his brother had been staring to find an oak door. It was closed with a small whiteboard on it. It read her name on it.

“Tops Wasn’t Kidding When He Said Your Room Was Sealed Off From The Game Room.” Papyrus mentioned looking back at Luna while he removed his jacket with clear intent to get comfortable. It was like it was ingrained in his daily activities. Papyrus had stated that he had known Luna for a few months. So this type of behavior warmed Sans’ bones, it meant his brother was truly comfortable.

“It was the other bedroom. We took the old door out, sealed it into a wall and made it so that my closet goes into the bathroom. I have my own master bedroom up here. Tops and BP share a room down stairs. They arranged it so the upstairs is my area.” Luna smiled looking over at Sans. “Are you going to sit Skelly?” 

Sans wanted to smack himself, the entire time he had been just standing there watching her. While she and his brother had this conversation. Walking over he took a seat in the recliner. He wanted to move closer to her, recalling the hurtful expression she had the night on the train when he had moved away. Looking her over now that she was closer he could see the dark circles that were under her eyes. Instantly feeling guilty for keeping her up for as long as he had.

“heh… sorry. was worried ya weren’ gonna want me here today.” Sans admitted pulling his hands from his pockets. Reminding himself that he had this down; he could do this, spend time with both her and his brother. “what are we doin’ for food?”

“Sans We Had Dinner Before We Got Here.” Papyrus cut in. Yeah, they had dinner, but Luna had just gotten up for the day. The sun would be setting pretty soon so a lot of the day had already been wasted. Sans wasn’t about to leave knowing she might be awake for the rest of the day.

“we ate bro.” Sans pointed a phalange towards Luna. “she hasn’ figured since she is providin’ the space for us to play in, why not provide her with some grub?” The expression on Papyrus’ face shifted to interest.

“Miss Luna, What Would You Like To Eat? Sans Brings Up A Good Point Since You Have Just Gotten Up. Tops Informed Us That You Had Just Woken Up When He Came Downstairs.” Papyrus smiled at her, honestly Sans would pop across town for whatever she wanted. At the same time, he hoped that it wouldn’t take too long to get. Her next day off was over the weekend.

“Um….” Luna looked almost dumb struck before picking up her phone. Her face became one of horror when she realized what time it was. “Oh my… I really did sleep in late. It's nearly six.” Her gaze dropped down to the game in dismay.

“I Was A Little Late Today Due To Waiting For Sans To Get Up.” Papyrus confessed to Luna. It got the sweet girl to look up at him. “Are You Still Wanting To Do Puzzle Night Even If It Is For A Few Hours?” Papyrus asked, Sans watched his brother for a moment. In a way he hoped Luna would say yes, because these nights meant the world to his younger brother.

Luna was tapping her chin in thought looking down at her phone again. “Let me call in tomorrow. Grillby won’t mind.” Luna explained bringing up her phone to type in a number. “As soon as I verify with him that I don’t have to come in tomorrow we can discuss what to do further.”

Sans was surprised to find out Luna worked for Grillby. There weren’t too many humans that the fire elemental had hired.  _ Most of them don’t like being around monsters.  _ There was another human that he knew of that worked for Grillby but she was gone. It puzzled him though that he had never seen Luna in Grillby’s. He had admitted to her last Friday that he should go more often.

Being The Judge for Monster’s was hard but there were a few unsavory monsters out there that he made sure to keep an eye on. Papyrus was in the right when he told BP and Tops that Luna could have gotten hurt because of their carelessness. Sans internally shivered to think that she might have met a monster that would have thrown her against a wall and taken what they wanted. It was a conversation Sans wanted to have with her in person though. Because he needed her to understand that she couldn’t just go helping every monster that was going into heat.

It was a huge risk if a monster hurt a human. Since coming from the Underground eight years back things were still tense with the humans. Toriel had gone through a lot to get custody over Frisk. Turned out the kid had been from the local orphanage, had gone exploring. It's how they ended up down in the underground. Humans weren’t exactly innocent of their own crimes, he had seen some with pretty high Levels of Violence. And it was terrifying. It made him think about if he should check Luna. Would that be going too far?

“paps?” Sans muttered softly getting his brother's attention. “have you ever checked luna?”

“Eh… Well…” Paps paused looking down at the ground. Shifting rather uncomfortably in his seat. “She Has Some Levels Of Violence. When I Asked Her About Any Acts Of Violence She Might Have Done She Said They Were In Self-defense. Luna Isn’t Very Open About Her Past. Though Her HoPe Is High. Her Defense Is Very Low Along With Her Attack.”

Sans frowned learning that information, it meant she was an easy target. And the woman walked home alone every night. Took the train from Grillby’s to this part of town. The house was still a fucking mile away from the train station. His anger gripped him at the thought of her getting hurt. Paps had been right to chew those two idiots out. A gloved hand touches his shoulder pulling him from his thoughts. Following that grip he found his brother staring at him.

“Take It Easy Brother. I Can Feel Your Magic Stirring In You And It’s Rage Magic. Please Calm Yourself Before Miss Luna Returns.” Papyrus reminded him. Allowing Sans to reign in his anger at that moment. He and Luna would be having that talk about her long walks.  _ Stars, I might start escorting her back and forth. I can’t say I will sleep easy knowing she is out that late. _

Luna walked back into the room taking her seat back in the same bean bag. Her gaze landing on both him and Paps. Sans forced a grin on his face trying to push those thoughts from his mind.  _ Can’t let her see, she will think I am as possessive as BP. I’m not, I just… well shit protective.  _ He had known this woman for a week, and he wanted to protect her. Eye lights falling to her skeletal gloves recalling the rough flesh that was underneath them. Hiding her hands so no one would see her wounds.

_ Someone’s already hurt her. She won’t talk about it, at least she won’t talk about it with a stranger. Paps has known her for a few months has stated she doesn’t talk about her past. Did an ex-boyfriend do that to her? If so then why? What could a sweet little thing like her do to deserve that to be done to her hands?  _ His mind was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn’t paid attention to his surroundings. Until Paps calling his name pulled him out.

“hmmm?” Sans responded looking up. Finding Luna was looking at him with concern.

“Luna Says She Was Thinking Of Ordering Italian. Since She Knows I Don’t Care For Pizza. You Two Can Split The Pizza While I Get An Order Of Spaghetti. Would You Mind Popping Over To Ratolli’s And Picking It Up For Us?” Papyrus suggested with a smile at Luna.

“uh… yeah… sure! i can do that bro no problem.” Sans responded mentally smacking himself in the head.  _ Focus Sans, focus. _

“I can come with if you would like Sans.” Luna opted in just then mentally breaking his focus on his thoughts. His attention focused on her. “If it's not too much trouble. Have to phone in the order, they usually take about a half hour. It will give us a chance to start a few rounds into this…” She gestured to the game of Scrabble that she was currently opening.

“yeah. would lo- “Sans stopped himself thinking he was really going to say he would love to have her come with. “that’s cool. be nice to have the company while i wait for the food. you cool with short cutting though?” He had to make sure, since Papyrus didn’t much care for it.

“There’s a first time for everything. Never done short cutting before. Anything I should be worried about?” Luna asked. Paps was already dialing the number to Ratolli’s his phone to the side of his head.

“first time tends to make you feel a bit disoriented. an’ the more you do it the better it gets if you get what i mean. are you goin’ in your panda suit?” Sans asked not minding, she could just wear a burlap sack and he would be perfectly fine with it. As long as she was comfortable.

Luna seemed to glance down at her outfit, it must have dawned on her what she was wearing because her cheeks turned as red as Paps’ scarf. Pearly white teeth met with her bottom lip making indents into the soft flesh. Sans nearly choked on a groan from the move alone. “Shit I didn’t even realize what I was wearing. I assumed I was still in my work clothes from last night.” Luna muttered rubbing her hand over the back of her neck.

“eh it’s bear-ly acceptable outside attire.” Sans stated nonchalantly. And almost instantly he could hear his brother’s groan. Luna however was snickering.

“Really Sans?” Papyrus stated placing his hands on his hips. “You Couldn’t Last One Day Without Making One Of Your Silly Puns.” Yeah Papyrus was never one to care for his puns. But to hear that giggle was nice.

“sorry bro. she was askin’ for it.” And that earned him a smack to the face with a pillow.  _ Where the hell did that come from?  _ Looking down at his lap he tilted his head seeing that the pillow case had fluffy cloud on it. His gaze trailed over to Luna, she was already armed with another one. “oh you’re in for it now sweetheart.”

Sans leapt up from his chair moving quickly to swing at her with the pillow. The woman rolled out of her bean bag to the side of the room. A death grip on her own pillow. But the grin on her face was so alluring. This was going to be fun. Sans descended across the room holding the pillow up against his shoulder. He was so close to her, her eyes flickered with amusement for a quick second. Then they flashed back to the challenging look. Not taking a minute to think about what that look was for, until a pillow hit him in the back of the head.

Sans stopped turning around to find Papyrus giving his Royal Guard stance. A third pillow in hand while a shit eating grin on his face. “DON’T WORRY MISS LUNA, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PROTECT YOU!” Papyrus bellowed. 

“Well The Great Papyrus. We have an intruder amongst the castle. We have a rogue teleporter that has infiltrated the arena. We must stop him at all costs before he accosts our queen in her bed chamber.” Luna led on, and the joy that Papyrus showed while Sans watched him warmed his own soul.  _ The Moon and The Sun! Stars! _

Of course, that thought was interrupted when he was nailed with a pillow on the top of the head. Sans short cut across the room before he could get hit by another pillow. His attention focused on Luna and Papyrus standing side by side armed with pillows. “you royal guards can’ stop me.” He grinned watching as his brother charged at him.

A quick short cut to behind Papyrus, Sans swung the pillow nailing Papyrus in the back making his brother fall over. Papyrus was laughing so hard he couldn’t get back up. Sans turned to look at Luna whom had taken stance on top of the couch. The grin on his face stretching wide while he stepped forward.

“what’s this a pretty little royal guard? don’ recall you bein’ here the last time?” Sans played along, and he could see that spark of playfulness in her dual toned eyes. His gaze trailed along her body taking in the sight of where she held the pillow. It was hanging loosely at her side. Disarming her should be no problem for him. Luna was grinning that he didn’t realize that his brother was up behind him, the pillow hit in the back sending him sprawling onto the couch.

Two things registered to him the minute he hit that couch. One that couch was comfortable as hell. And two a body had toppled on top of him. The pillow placed on his shoulder while they situated themselves. Sans glanced up finding the front of Luna’s body pressing into his back. He was conflicted he wanted to short cut from under her and continue this match but at the same time she felt so soft. Just resting on top of him.  _ Fuck! This is hardly fair. _

__

“Welp I think I’m going to take a nap right here for a bit Pappy. Mind getting the game all set up?” Luna chuckled, and she did place her head on that pillow. Closing her eyes.

Sans hummed contently pulling his own pillow under his head, looking up he saw Pap take a seat on the love seat. His brothers eye lights trained on Luna. “She Fell Asleep.”  Papyrus spoke softly, and Sans stilled.

Slowly he turned his head looking up at her. Surely those eyes were closed, her breathing was slow, and her body was slumped against him. Looking at his brother he was unsure what to do. If he short cut he might wake her up.  _ She needs that sleep. I am glad I can help but she’s kind of pinning me to the spot here.  _ Very carefully he turned his body to the point where she was resting on his chest. Thanking the stars, he was soft due to his magic. Papyrus walked back over picking up a blanket, draping it carefully over Luna.

“what about the food?” Sans asked knowing she would have to eat sooner or later. His hand moving to caress her shoulder.

“I Can Ask Tops If He Could Run And Get It. I Want Us All To Enjoy Ourselves.” Papyrus commented, Sans could feel his brother watching him. “You Seem To Be A Lot Happier Around Her Brother.”

_ What kind of statement was that?  _ Sans wondered lifting his head to look up at Papyrus. “what’s that supposed to mean exactly?”

“It Means Exactly How It Sounds. I’ve Watched You For Some Time Now And Lately You Have Been Depressed Even More So Than Since  **She** Left. Cooping Yourself In Your Room After Work Every Night. For The First Time You Are Getting Out Of The House And Doing Something Besides Work Or Drinking.” Papyrus commented getting Sans to sigh.

The mention of  **Her** didn’t help Sans any but he didn’t want to discuss that. So he could deflect like he always did. “jobs takin’ a toll on me bro. that’s all. and i know no one else can do it. but sometimes i wish someone else could.” He glanced at Luna seeing her curled into his arms. He could get used to this. Especially when his soul thrummed peacefully in his chest. “she helped me forget in that one evenin’ that i wasn’ the one everyone looks at and fears. that i wasn’ the one that tracks down the bad seeds to eradicate them.”

“You Don’t Have To Be That One But…” Papyrus didn’t finish that statement because Sans knew where it would go. It was probably more of the reason BP was on the defense about him being around Luna. Because a monster could hurt her to get to him.

“but i’m the one whom was doin’ it in the underground. only fair i be the one to do it up here. with her i can feel normal i guess. and don’ go gettin’ started about the kid. it feels weird to me watchin’ her grow up, datin’ and all that. then she wants to date me. no thanks.” Sans stroked his phalanges through Luna’s dark brown hair.

“Then Why Not Tell Frisk That. She Is Not Going To Be Happy You Found Interest In Another Human When You Haven’t Given Her An Answer About Whether You Are Interested In Her Or Not.” Papyrus mentioned, and he was in the right.

“because i don’ want her resentin’ me.” There were other things behind it how he didn’t like that Frisk could reset everything. Ending up throwing him and all monsters back into the underground. Not that he thought she would do such a thing. But it was better not to tempt fate. “i know i want to see how far thin’s will go with luna. but due to my job i ain’ even sure how far that is.”

“Sans You Being…” Sans glared at Papyrus not wanting him to finish that statement. He didn’t need to be reminded of what he was. “Your Job Won’t Have An Effect On Any Blooming Relationship.” Papyrus smiled moving forward to take Luna’s glasses off. Placing them on the table.

Sans gave her a squeeze seeming to think it over. Admitting that he was content in this moment. A thought of having her snuggled against him each night seemed like a welcoming thought. “maybe paps. just maybe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is nearly done, that will be more from Luna's perspective of waking up in Sans' lap. 
> 
> I am unsure about a lot of things constantly in my story. I have a lot of doubts as a writer. I am glad to see people actually leaving kudos and bookmarks. Does a lot for my artistic ego let me tell ya. Originally I wrote this as a one-shot, but I wanted to do more, considering Luna is my OC. I have a few other OC's but only one other is truly worked out. If Strangers on The Train goes really good I am going to write out Shifty Pet. Before you say anything no its not Underfell. Its Horror Tale. Yes I got a thing for Cannibal Sans. But Underfell comes up there too. 
> 
> I also have a well, an original work that is based similar to Undertale. But that has some major work with it. Don't be afraid to comment on what you guys would like to see happen in Strangers on a Train. And before you ask, yes eventually Sans will take Luna's V-Card.


	6. Cinna Bunny Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Sans are left alone to talk and ends with her sitting in his lap tormenting him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly from Luna's Point of View. More than likely I will just do Luna, Sans, and Papyrus. No I am not intending to get Papyrus involved in a relationship with Sans and Luna. I um... like the idea of Luna just being Sans'. Its just nice to get an outside perspective of this.
> 
> \- raz here, so we both hope you are enjoying the tale we are spinning for you, and would greatly appreciate comments, be it praise or constructive criticism, we are both learning and as for your help as we learn. Thxs
> 
> By the way reason we getting two chapters out so soon is I was able to make time to go over both. Enjoy

Papyrus sat there watching his brother just hold his puzzle buddy. He hadn’t told Luna that his brother was coming with him today. To say he was surprised by her reaction was putting it lightly. Then again, Luna was used to having things drop into her lap, or so she said. Papyrus was still trying to get over the way BP had acted earlier. It annoyed him that he was still unsure what Luna had meant about BP’s behavior.

“What Do You Think She Meant By Cats Being Assholes?” Although Papyrus didn’t normally cuss because such language was expected of someone of his standards. But he wanted to phrase it in a way that Luna had.

“eh… i’m not sure entirely. i know a lot of humans prefer dogs to cats, but now that i think about it. bp has always been a bit different in comparison to say the greater dog.” Sans explained breaking out of his momentary trans from staring at Luna.

A soft snicker could be heard coming from the door. Tops came in carrying a pot of coffee, but his attention focused on a sleepy Luna in Sans’ arms. Papyrus watched as Sans regarded the bunny but made no attempt to release the sleeping woman from his grip.  _ He needs this after the week he has had with her.  _ Papyrus acknowledged though he hoped he wasn’t getting his brother into a mess.

“Figure she would fall asleep. Took me over an hour to get the coffee going. I had a long talk with BP, he has left the house for the evening.” Tops eyed Sans for a moment there was a click of his tongue. “Want me to put her to bed?” Papyrus wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement though.

“nope, she seems to be quite comfortable where she is.” Sans remarked and almost instantly the three watched Luna snuggle herself closer. Which earned a bigger grin from his brother, wrapping his arms tighter around her frame.

“Tops We Ordered Food For Us And Miss Luna. Sans And Miss Luna Were Supposed To Shortcut To Go Get It. But We Got Into A Rather Entertaining Pillow Fight. To Which Miss Luna Probably Exerted Her Remaining Energy So That When She Tried To Body Slam My Brother She Just Decided To Fall Asleep.” Papyrus explained getting Tops to chuckle.

“Wait? Luna body slammed Sans? That’s so funny. And you fell? Dude you are losing your A-Game.” Tops snorted moving his hand to cover his mouth once he set the pot of coffee on the table. “I mean sweet Luna here is a buck thirty at most. And don’t tell her I mentioned her weight, but she is a tiny little thing. Only five foot two.” Tops continued to chuckle, and Sans sighed heavily.

“Tops We Were Wondering If You Could Perhaps Go Pick Up The Food For Us. We Will Gladly Pay For the Gas You Need To Go Get It.” Papyrus continued seeming unphased by how hilarious Tops was finding the situation.

The blue bunny focused on Sans his eyes dropping to the sleeping human in his lap. Sans swore that he could see the gears in the rabbit’s mind working. After a bit Tops focused his attention on Papyrus. “Um… did you want to come Paps? Can I trust he won’t molest her in her sleep?”

“hey!” Sans responded almost immediately a bit of a hurtful tone in his voice at his friend’s accusation. “if i were to molest her i would have taken her into the bedroom and done it. not waited till she was passed out.”

“I Think It Might Do Me Some Good To Go Out And Get The Food With You. I Know We Offered To Pay For It She Tends To Pay For Me Whenever She Can Get Away With It. Um... Luna Mentioned Something About Calling Grillby. How He Wouldn’t Mind If She Called In Tomorrow?” Papyrus mentioned getting to his feet brushing his clothes off.

“Which means she called in for tomorrow evening. Probably for the best given how tired she is.” Tops looked down at Luna smiling lightly. “Good, she will need the rest. Are you two coming to hang out tomorrow then?” 

“I Have Work Tomorrow Night. But I Don’t See Why Sans Can’t He Usually Takes An Extra Week Off During His Heat Cycles.” Papyrus explained.

“Hmm… well I’m going to say this now. A couple weeks from now I am planning a surprise party for Luna. It's her birthday. I have already got Grillby closing the bar tonight aside from a few friends of mine and BP’s. Figure you and Sans could come since you have gotten close to her. Muffet’s baking a cake with no spiders involved. I really don’t want Luna passing out with that neat little surprise. All you guys gotta do is bring yourselves. And maybe a present or two. Don’t mention it to BP. He’s really sour over you and Luna getting close.” Tops stated that last part directly at Sans.

Papyrus grinned hearing that they were throwing a party, and for his puzzle buddy no less. “You Can Count Us In. I Have To Go Shopping At Some Point.” Papyrus was struggling to keep his voice at a low level to allow Luna to get some extra sleep.  “Alright Let’s Get Going. I Want To Make Sure She Eats When She Gets Up. She Practically Lives Off The Food At Grillby’s.”

Tops shrugged his shoulders. “Not like it bothers us any since monster food does nothing for humans. Luckily, Frisk never starved on Monster Food. If Monster Food did add weight it might bother a boyfriend if Luna started to get… Pudgier. Then again seeing her a little plump might not be a bad thing.” The bunny chuckled walking towards the door. He stopped mid-stride looking back at Sans. “I shouldn’t have to say this but I am going to say it. If you two decide to get physical take it to her room. This is where we all sit and I would rather not think about what she’s done and not done on any of the furniture in her.”

Papyrus looked at Tops sockets wide taking in what he had just said. Looking down to his brother he arched a bone brow. Sans let out a long sigh. “i just got off my heat. seriously i’m not even thinking that right now. sweetheart just needs to get some sleep. i’m just a convenient pillow.” Sans shook his head glaring at Tops.

Tops shook his head and walked out of the room. Papyrus understood where Tops was coming from, but he also understood where his brother was coming from. All he was doing was holding Luna, everyone was assuming that he was going to jump her while she slept. Maybe he should consider puzzle nights back at the house instead of at Luna’s place. The last week has been constant drama he felt. He would talk it over with her when he returned with food.  

Luna shifted in her sleep finding something warm and comforting against the front of her body. Not remembering when her bed felt this good. Her cheek brushed against soft cotton sheets never felt this amazing before and the way that blanket practically snuggled to her body was utter heaven. Burrowing closer to her mattress she inhaled deeply expecting the soft fragrance of her favorite fabric softener. Instead she was greeted by the scent of ketchup, a different fabric softener, and a scent she couldn’t quite place but she found it rather pleasant. Lifting her head back she felt what she was on tense suddenly.

Opening her eyes slowly, it took a moment for them to adjust to the light that assaulted them. Staring down she found she was staring at something white. Her sheets were a maroon coloring the last she checked. Did she change them at some point this morning? When the hell did she get white sheets? White was the worst color to have on one’s bed, especially during that time of the month. Sliding her hand over the material she heard a groan above her head. “babygirl not that i mind ya runnin’ your hands over me but i’ve already been warned by tops i need to behave.” A sexy baritone voice spoke to her.

Tops warned her bed to behave? Where the hell did he get off telling her bed what to do? She was going to have words with that bunny. Muttering something under her breath she moved to press her face back into that soft cotton material. Only now her bed was laughing, what a sexy fucking laugh it was too. Moving her head to the side she pressed her ear to the mattress listening to the sound. It sounded like Sans. When she looked down though she found a familiar blue parka. And a skeletal hand moving towards her face. Now that wasn’t part of her bed.

Slowly oh so slowly she lifted her head to stare up at the grinning face of none other Sans the Skeleton Gaster. Her mouth dropped open while she stared up at him. It took a moment for her to put things together. She remembered having a pillow fight and then snuggling to his back. Shit! She had fallen asleep. Skeletal fingers moved to her jawline pressing up to close her mouth. “don’ wanna catch flies now sweetheart.” Sans winked at her.

“Sh-shit…. I’m sorry I totally didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Turning her head to look around. Papyrus was nowhere to be found. She was alone in the game room with Sans the freakin’ skeleton. The guy who she helped with his heat for a week. The guy who had promised would find her. And now had her on top of him. And worse when she got an idea of what she was wearing she groaned. Of all things to be wearing her panda outfit was not one of them.

“you needed the rest, i just happened to be a convenient bed. you lookin’ a bit confused there, ya okay?” Sans spoke sounding concerned at the end. “paps will be back in a bit. he an’ tops went to get the food from ratolli’s. apparently bp isn’ gonna be back tonight either.” Sans muttered something at the end that she couldn’t understand.

Sans didn’t know the half of it when it came to BP. The feline had been rather hostile towards her since finding out that she had done things with the skeleton. He outright claimed that she was his and Tops' human. Something she didn’t care for too much. They were mated, and honestly, she would feel like a third wheel. 

 

Papyrus had been a godsend when he popped into her life. It was a soft shove for BP to understand she wasn’t about to be his female. Unknowingly she rested her head back onto Sans’ chest thinking things over. Looking down on the coffee table she caught sight of her glasses, she needed those. Leaning forward she grabbed them, placed them on her face, then returned to her previous position against the comfortable skeleton. It all seemed to collide at once, it was just her and Sans in the house.

“Surprised you haven’t done anything though I imagine that was because of what Tops said.” Luna muttered enjoying the warmth that he was giving off.

“don’ think you’re ready for any of that. i don’ want to jump into any of that. it would be one thin’ if i were in heat, it’s another when i’m not. i take it bp isn’ exactly helpin’ my case any though.” Sans sighed his phalanges combing through her thick hair. It was really comforting. “do ya remember anythin’ that happened before ya woke up?”

His voice sounded so sexy as each word rolled out. “Give me a bit it will come back to me. Sometimes I can get like that when I haven’t had enough sleep.” Luna muttered nestling her head into his chest earning her a purr from Sans. “Why do you do that?”

Sans' shoulders rose and fell like it was nonchalant. “i am content right now. so, um…” She felt his body tense a bit which she moved her hand to his chest. Drawing small circles on his sternum. It made him gasp at first when she felt her fingers slide off the side. “sweetheart, i am tryin’ to behave an’ doin’ that is gonna cause problems.”

Luna chuckled removing her hands down from his chest, “Alright I will stop.” Luna smiled turning so her back was against his front. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her panda onesie. Not one bit embarrassed by it. “You were going to say something?”

Sans mumbled something under his breath curling his arms around her waist. Pulling her up against his chest. His phalange tracing circles on her stomach. Luna felt at peace at this moment, her chest felt warm oddly. “luna, um… i want to brin’ ya by a friend's house to explain somethin’ to you. tops and bp really slipped on this one by not explainin’ some thin’s.” That made Luna turned her head to look at him.

“What exactly is your friend going to be explaining?” Luna asked seeing his grin strain and his arms tighten.

“monster heats. how not every monster is like me, paps, tops, or bp.” Sans looked a bit concerned about this. Probably because most women wouldn’t like the idea of a guy trying to help them understand. Sans was a monster, and he wanted her to learn about his kind better.

“Okay, when would you like me to go with you?” Luna asked sitting up, her back was starting to hurt from sitting for so long. Sans slipped his arms from around her letting her get to her feet.

“okay? not that i don’ appreciate how willing you are. but um… why?” Sans replied not getting up, he looked like he was comfortable. 

“I am willing to take whatever knowledge I can get Sans. Our brains are like sponges. I mean Papyrus helped me understand that mark you left on me.” Luna mentioned noticing the way Sans flinched at that. “Woah, Skelly easy. I didn’t exactly mean it that way…” This is what she did, she managed to screw up one way or another. 

 

 “i have to set up somethin’ with them. once I have it set up then i can grab you an’ we can go. give me a day or two.” He added after a bit. Moving her hands back to the base of her spine she stretched feeling three pops. Moving her hands back to the base of her spine she stretched feeling three pops.

 

That had Sans to his feet almost instantly moving behind her. His hands moving to her back to press against her spine. Drawing small tight circles on the edges. “shouldn’ do that. it could screw up your back pretty bad for the future.” He paused for a second but continued to massage her back making her feel good. “i should have taken the precaution and explained things to you that night. even through the phone. for that, i failed that responsibility. but i ain’ gonna let it happen again. not if i can help it.”

Luna knew what he meant, even as he pulled her back to the couch. Though he didn’t sit back on it he moved to push her down. Luna climbed onto the couch pressing a pillow under her head. Her stomach pressing down, she felt him kneel beside the couch. His hands pressing more firmly into her back making her let out a soft moan.

The soft chuckle that came from Sans made her turn a bright shade of red. The skeleton was enjoying the fact that he was turning her into a moaning mess. Just from him massaging her back. His phalanges pressed into the tops of her shoulders making her gasp softly. How long had it been since someone had willingly gave her a massage? Though she regretted that thought when one phalange slid over the mark that was still present.  A jolt of pleasure went down her spine straight to her core making her whimper. Sans let out a groan of his own, his hands trembling. Instantly his hands moved from her shoulders down to her back.

“f-forgot about that, sorry. wasn’ tryin’ to ya know.” He let out a nervous chuckle while he pressed on her upper back.

“Sure ya weren’.” Luna mocked the way his voice drawled. That made him tense a bit. Luna became worried she might have said the wrong thing she turned her head only to find his right near hers. His eye lights widening with enthusiasm.

“are ya mockin’ me, sweetheart?” His voice went off into a purr while he got closer and she moved back a bit. “don’ worry let me just take care of ya. you look like ya could use a  _ hand. _ ” He snickered backing off and returning to the task at hand.

Luna was tempted to press her lips into his teeth at that very moment when he had gotten close. It wouldn’t have been the first time she had kissed him, but she didn’t want to lead him onto something further. Especially when she wasn’t ready for that herself. Entranced in her thoughts she didn’t notice his hands dip lower till a sharp pain jolted her. Luna hissed out as the stinging sensation shot right back up her spine killing any good feeling she had going.

“sweetheart?” Sans asked making her turn to look where he was touching. His hand was touching her hip. Looking up at his face she watched him, his eye lights shimmering in curiosity. Almost like he was studying her.

“What’s up Sans?” Her voice came out a bit confused while she watched him. His bone brows furrowed for a moment then his phalanges pressed into the spot a little harder making her yelp out.

In an instant Sans was to his feet looking down at her. “take off the panda outfit.” His voice came out in a command. Luna rushed to think over what had just happened. What could have caused that much pain to her? He hadn’t even put that much pressure to cause…  _ Oh Shit!  _ “luna, you need to take it off. i want to see why you yelped out like that.”

“No… it's just a bruise I got it at work.” Luna moved to sit up. Her body pressing into the corner of the couch in an attempt to make herself look small. Sans didn’t scare her, but his commanding tone wasn’t something she knew how to deal with… outside of the sexual commands. This wasn’t a sexual command.

Sans must have noticed her reaction. His eye lights vanished while he pulled up his hoodie. Lowering his head to look at the ground. Luna had never seen anyone do that before… no that wasn’t right she had seen someone do that before but where? His fingers twitched tapping against the base of his parka, she knew that move. It was one she used often. He was attempting to calm himself. “i….” He sighed, walking over to the recliner sitting down. “i’m sorry. just i don’ particularly like seein’ you in pain. especially when i am tryin’ to do something to comfort ya.”

It warmed Luna, his words were genuine. “I need to put some clothes on underneath Sans. I am just in my panties. Give me a moment if you will?” Luna stood looking over at Sans, she could see the faint cyan blush under his hood. “What? I stripped down and didn’t bother with clothes.” It was a lie she changed into her night attire before but he didn’t need to know that.

Luna turned to walk towards her room only to find Sans propped against the frame of her door. Eye lights hidden under the hood watching her; the glow coming from them seeming almost spooky to her. That grin wide and predatory with his hands shoved into his pockets, he hummed softly. “ya remember why we played that game over the video calls?” He asked reaching up to pull down his hood. “it was so i could gage when ya lied to me. temptin’ as it is to think you naked under those clothes, you wouldn’ do that to paps.” That smirk of his growing wider by the minute.

“Sans… I…” Luna wasn’t scared oddly even with Sans acting the way he was. It was odd, but her chest throbbed when he pushed himself away from the frame. He held up one hand silencing her.

“take off the panda suit, i want to see what kind of injury you have nothin’ more babygirl.” Sans spoke moving a single step at a time stopping at the love seat between her and the door. When he called her that name it made her core twitch with need. He made sure to use it or her own name when he came during their morning phone calls. The reminder of the way his baritone voice sounded in those brief moments made her shiver.

Luna swallowed reaching a gloved hand up to the zipper that was just below her neck. Pressing the metal between her index and thumb. Yeah, she could turn and run out of the room. But then she risked Sans being hurt by her actions.  _ He just wants to see the injury. He’s seen you topless with only leggings and a skirt before. No biggie here, right?  _ The sound of the zipper sliding downwards seemed louder than it was.

Sans watched her his eye lights trained on her face while she shimmied her arms from the sleeves. It was much cooler with the thing off at least she assumed it was from wearing the onsie. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way the fact that Sans had been touching her moments ago. Pulling them out to reveal the white tank top she had on underneath. Swallowing the dry hard lump that was formed in her throat. She eased the onesie down her hips careful not to pull the shorts that were underneath. Stepping out she was reminded that she was barefoot as well. Leaning over, she picked up the panda onesie, tossing it on the coffee table.

“sit, please.” Sans sounded like he was trying to remain patient. It made Luna look up at his face he looked really relaxed at this moment.  _ He just wants to see where your hurt. _

Luna walked over to the couch where he had given her a massage moments earlier. Sitting down while she tried to relax her nerves. It was hard given the position she had herself put in. It was just her and Sans in the house. How much did she truly know about the skeleton? He plopped down on the couch beside her.

“It’s really nothing Sans.” Luna admitted hoping to talk him out of it. His boney hand moving down to the side where her bruise was earlier. He hummed softly before pressing into it making her hiss from the pain again.

“luna, it's somethin’ if it's causin’ you that much pain. just relax, let this bag of bones help you out okay?” Sans lifted his face to flash that perma grin at her. Luna could only nod which had his skull turning back down. He hummed softly lifting the shirt revealing the purplish bruise that was there.

That looked worse than she had thought. Luna learned a long time ago not to look at her injuries when customers got a bit to handsy at Grillby’s. Sometimes they would throw her onto the tables, or against them. This incident however she had been cornered into a booth. The fire elemental always intervened before it got worse. It was getting worse each time. How long would it be until a customer tested their luck too far? Or if Grillby considered her too much of a liability? It made her self hate rise deep within her thinking of the day that Grillby would grow tired of trying to defend her.

“i think i have somethin’ for ya babygirl. but you are gonna have to eat it before paps and tops come back okay?” Sans spoke pulling her from of her thoughts making her look over at him. “i get the feelin’ you don’ want tops seein’ this. same goes for paps. so i’m gonna give ya some monster food to help get rid of it. on one condition though?”

Luna looked at him for a moment, he was offering monster food to help her heal. It was a warm sensation to think he was going to do that. What would that condition be? Would he ask her to have sex with him? “What condition?” Luna asked.

Sans purred at that. It made her worry a bit more, his body turning to face her. A skeletal hand moving up to touch her face. “i want to walk you home after work every night. i will bring ya back here then shortcut to my place.”

That was an odd condition. There was logic to it as well. How had he come to the idea of walking her home when she had stated it came from work? “Why?” Was all that came from Luna.

Sans shrugged his shoulders his cheekbones dusting with cyan coloration. “why not? i see how far ya walk every night. it bothers me to think that neither tops or bp will give ya a ride here. tops is understandable since he works most of the day. that bunny does so much for his little business and I applaud him for it. bp on the other hand, i don’ know why he can’ help ya. thought about havin’ words with them both. but i think this will be much better.” Sans admitted.

Luna smiled, this was Sans being the guy that she had come to have a crush on. “I think I can agree to that condition.” Luna admitted.

“alright then.” Sans retracted his skeletal hand from her face opening his parka to dive into one of its secret pockets. This guy had two pockets inside of it. One she knew held his bottle of ketchup. What was in the other she was curious to find out. His hand delved into a pocket withdrawing a cinna bunny.

Luna had heard about the cinna bunnys, they were as popular as Grillby’s burgers or Tops’ Nice Creams. Her tongue slid over her upper lip reminding her of how hungry she suddenly was. No food in her stomach would do that to her. It was a cinnamon roll shape like normal but there were two loops at the top forming into bunny ears. Sans broke off one of those ears and held it out to her. Luna reached up to grab it only for it to move away before she could. Brows furrowing together her gaze lifted to Sans.

“nah ah babygirl. let sans feed you.” He grinned at her. This caught her off guard a little unsure how to take the idea of him feeding her the cinnamon treat. “humor me babygirl. i haven’ seen ya in a week. and after the week we had together i think you are entitled to some pamperin’.” Sans stated after a bit.

Luna swallowed once more feeling that lump form in her throat. He wanted to pamper her? There was a sickening feeling in her soul that made her unsure. This was all to pay back for what she had done for him during his heat cycle. This was all a false sense of security that her love-starved self summed up. Nonetheless, best to humor him as he had asked. Maybe he would forget about him walking her home from work each night.

Parting her lips slowly she opened her mouth for him. She could hear him make a happy noise placing the treat in her mouth. Her cheeks warmed to the idea of him feeding her. Closing her mouth she slowly chewed on the piece of cinna bunny. There was a tingling sensation on the very tip of her tongue she savored closing her eyes. Slowly she chewed it.

Sans took hold of her arm, guiding her back over to his side of the couch. Moving her against him, her head resting against his chest. Luna finished the piece that he had given her looking up at him. He held another piece above her head, his eye lights shimmering in delight while he looked down at her. Her cheeks warmed opening her mouth. Once more he placed the piece in her mouth, she closed her eyes. Before she could close her mouth though she felt him move pressing his teeth to her mouth. The move made her tremble accidently swallowing the piece of cinna bunny. 

The action made her sit up cracking her head against the top of his skull as she did so. Luna was choking harshly trying to dislodge the cinna bunny from her throat. Sans groaned rubbing the top of his skull with one hand. The other was patting her back firmly but at the same time gently.

“well that went better in my head i admit.” Sans muttered fully focusing on her back now. “come on sweetheart breathe for me.”

Luna finally gasped for air but when she let that out she couldn’t stop the laughter that came with it. Her cheeks flourished with shades of red from what he had attempted. It was clearly meant to be a romantic move. Damn, her emotions were all over the place with this guy. The only thing that stayed constant was how warm her chest felt when she was near him.

“Can’t say I have ever had that tried on me before.” Luna breathed in turning to face him.  A smirk on her face.  _ Welp! He initiated it might as well finish it.  _ She giggled to herself noticing the way Sans moved back against the couch. “Where ya goin Skelly?”

She didn’t give him a chance to answer before she climbed into his lap. Left hand gripping onto the couch cushion. He had a good hold of the cinna bunny as she took the other ear off. Placing the cinnamon ear between her lips she leaned forward watching as the eye lights widened in his sockets. Pressing her lips against his teeth, feeling as they closed around the treat. Breaking it in half they delved into that kiss just a bit more. The cinnamon ear slowly being chewed and swallowed. His hands found their way to her hips holding her steady in his lap.

Just as she slid her tongue against his teeth she heard the door to the game room open. Her head tilted up to see Paps and Tops standing in the doorway. Well, so much for savoring this moment. Pulling out of the kiss she smiled at Tops. “I smell pizza.” Luna chimed getting a groan from Tops, even as a skillful phalange moved to touch that pesky mark. Making her tremble in Sans’ lap. He muttered something that she couldn’t make out, but she was sure she’d hear it later at some point knowing him.

“Luna don’t torment poor Sans.” Tops commented walking into the room. Though the smirk that he was giving was one that told her to continue. “It is poor manners to torment us monsters.”

“Funny I see you torment BP all the time when you suck on those popsicles.” Luna retorted feeling the skeleton under her shake lightly. His deep chuckle escaping him.

“Well BP is my mate and needs to be kept on his toes constantly.” Of course, Tops would say that. Harsh reminder of her single life. Darting a glare over to Tops she shifted in Sans’ lap wiggling herself into a comfortable position. Sans let out a soft gasp.

“That was cold Tops, just cold.” Luna grumbled leaning forward. Sans placing his hands on her hips as she did. It was more to help keep her secure. Flipping open the box the scent of cheese and baked dough filling her nasal passages.

Snagging two slices she leaned back holding one of them out for Sans. The pie had been bought with both of them in mind. Papyrus came in a few seconds later carrying a container. It was spaghetti and meatballs. As much as he protested they didn’t cook it right, it was one of his favorite dishes. Feeling the slice of pizza slide from her hand she adjusted herself to where Sans could eat.  _ This is rather nice. _ Luna thought taking a bite of her own piece. Tops sat across from her in his bean bag snagging his own slice. Dark brown eyes sparkling with amusement while he studied how she was sitting. Luna just shrugged proceeding to eat her pizza.

The bunny knew better than anyone how she felt about Sans. She chalked it up to a crush, nothing more. But Tops mentioned something about how it could be a crush if she had only known him for a few hours. Luna didn’t know. There was no answer that she could give that validated it. But Sans only had known her for a week, of which this time he remembered. And yet she assumed he was having a similar reaction to her. Stars, she honestly hoped so.

Luna glanced over at Papyrus who was studying her. A bone brow arched. Luna just shrugged, not really caring how it was seen. The only one in this room currently who wasn’t aware of her emotions was the one whose lap was currently her boney throne.  _ Boney throne? I kind of like that idea. _

__

Things were rather quiet while the four of them ate, Luna glanced up seeing Tops looking down at his phone. A frown marring his face. BP had been straining them both with his jealous antics. Luna knew that at some point it would come down to the fact she might just have to look for a different place. Maybe it was time to seriously consider it. There was a nice little apartment above the library, it was a bit closer than this place. Tomorrow was her day off, she would have time to scope it out.

 

Papyrus sat there watching his brother just hold his puzzle buddy. He hadn’t told Luna that his brother was coming with him today. To say he was surprised by her reaction was putting it lightly. Then again, Luna was used to having things drop into her lap, or so she said. Papyrus was still trying to get over the way BP had acted earlier. It annoyed him that he was still unsure what Luna had meant about BP’s behavior.

“What Do You Think She Meant By Cats Being Assholes?” Although Papyrus didn’t normally cuss because such language was expected of someone of his standards. But he wanted to phrase it in a way that Luna had.

“eh… i’m not sure entirely. i know a lot of humans prefer dogs to cats, but now that i think about it. bp has always been a bit different in comparison to say the greater dog.” Sans explained breaking out of his momentary trans from staring at Luna.

A soft snicker could be heard coming from the door. Tops came in carrying a pot of coffee, but his attention focused on a sleepy Luna in Sans’ arms. Papyrus watched as Sans regarded the bunny but made no attempt to release the sleeping woman from his grip.  _ He needs this after the week he has had with her.  _ Papyrus acknowledged though he hoped he wasn’t getting his brother into a mess.

“Figure she would fall asleep. Took me over an hour to get the coffee going. I had a long talk with BP, he has left the house for the evening.” Tops eyed Sans for a moment there was a click of his tongue. “Want me to put her to bed?” Papyrus wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement though.

“nope, she seems to be quite comfortable where she is.” Sans remarked and almost instantly the three watched Luna snuggle herself closer. Which earned a bigger grin from his brother, wrapping his arms tighter around her frame.

“Tops We Ordered Food For Us And Miss Luna. Sans And Miss Luna Were Supposed To Shortcut To Go Get It. But We Got Into A Rather Entertaining Pillow Fight. To Which Miss Luna Probably Exerted Her Remaining Energy So That When She Tried To Body Slam My Brother She Just Decided To Fall Asleep.” Papyrus explained getting Tops to chuckle.

“Wait? Luna body slammed Sans? That’s so funny. And you fell? Dude you are losing your A-Game.” Tops snorted moving his hand to cover his mouth once he set the pot of coffee on the table. “I mean sweet Luna here is a buck thirty at most. And don’t tell her I mentioned her weight, but she is a tiny little thing. Only five foot two.” Tops continued to chuckle, and Sans sighed heavily.

“Tops We Were Wondering If You Could Perhaps Go Pick Up The Food For Us. We Will Gladly Pay For the Gas You Need To Go Get It.” Papyrus continued seeming unphased by how hilarious Tops was finding the situation.

The blue bunny focused on Sans his eyes dropping to the sleeping human in his lap. Sans swore that he could see the gears in the rabbit’s mind working. After a bit Tops focused his attention on Papyrus. “Um… did you want to come Paps? Can I trust he won’t molest her in her sleep?”

“hey!” Sans responded almost immediately a bit of a hurtful tone in his voice at his friend’s accusation. “if i were to molest her i would have taken her into the bedroom and done it. not waited till she was passed out.”

“I Think It Might Do Me Some Good To Go Out And Get The Food With You. I Know We Offered To Pay For It She Tends To Pay For Me Whenever She Can Get Away With It. Um... Luna Mentioned Something About Calling Grillby. How He Wouldn’t Mind If She Called In Tomorrow?” Papyrus mentioned getting to his feet brushing his clothes off.

“Which means she called in for tomorrow evening. Probably for the best given how tired she is.” Tops looked down at Luna smiling lightly. “Good she will need the rest. Are you two coming to hang out tomorrow then?” 

“I Have Work Tomorrow Night. But I Don’t See Why Sans Can’t He Usually Takes An Extra Week Off During His Heat Cycles.” Papyrus explained.

“Hmm… well I’m going to say this now. A couple weeks from now I am planning a surprise party for Luna. It's her birthday. I have already got Grillby closing the bar tonight aside from a few friends of mine and BP’s. Figure you and Sans could come since you have gotten close to her. Muffet’s baking a cake with no spiders involved. I really don’t want Luna passing out with that neat little surprise. All you guys gotta do is bring yourselves. And maybe a present or two. Don’t mention it to BP. He’s really sour over you and Luna getting close.” Tops stated that last part directly at Sans.

Papyrus grinned hearing that they were throwing a party, and for his puzzle buddy no less. “You Can Count Us In. I Have To Go Shopping At Some Point.” Papyrus was struggling to keep his voice at a low level to allow Luna to get some extra sleep.  “Alright Let’s Get Going. I Want To Make Sure She Eats When She Gets Up. She Practically Lives Off The Food At Grillby’s.”

Tops shrugged his shoulders. “Not like it bothers us any since monster food does nothing for humans. Luckily, Frisk never starved on Monster Food. If Monster Food did add weight it might bother a boyfriend if Luna started to get… Pudgier. Then again seeing her a little plump might not be a bad thing.” The bunny chuckled walking towards the door. He stopped mid stride looking back at Sans. “I shouldn’t have to say this but I am going to say it. If you two decide to get physical take it to her room. This is where we all sit and I would rather not think about what she’s done and not done on any of the furniture in her.”

Papyrus looked at Tops sockets wide taking in what he had just said. Looking down to his brother he arched a bone brow. Sans let out a long sigh. “i just got off my heat. seriously i’m not even thinking that right now. sweetheart just needs to get some sleep. i’m just a convenient pillow.” Sans shook his head glaring at Tops.

Tops shook his head and walked out of the room. Papyrus understood where Tops was coming from, but he also understood where his brother was coming from. All he was doing was holding Luna, everyone was assuming that he was going to jump her while she slept. Maybe he should consider puzzle nights back at the house instead of at Luna’s place. The last week has been constant drama he felt. He would talk it over with her when he returned with food.  

Luna shifted in her sleep finding something warm and comforting against the front of her body. Not remembering when her bed felt this good. Her cheek brushed against soft cotton sheets never felt this amazing before and the way that blanket practically snuggled to her body was utter heaven. Burrowing closer to her mattress she inhaled deeply expecting the soft fragrance of her favorite fabric softener. Instead she was greeted by the scent of ketchup, a different fabric softener, and a scent she couldn’t quite place but she found it rather pleasant. Lifting her head back she felt what she was on tense suddenly.

Opening her eyes slowly, it took a moment for them to adjust to the light that assaulted them. Staring down she found she was staring at something white. Her sheets were a maroon coloring the last she checked. Did she change them at some point this morning? When the hell did she get white sheets? White was the worst color to have on one’s bed, especially during that time of the month. Sliding her hand over the material she heard a groan above her head. “babygirl not that i mind ya runnin’ your hands over me but i’ve already been warned by tops i need to behave.” A sexy baritone voice spoke to her.

Tops warned her bed to behave? Where the hell did he get off telling her bed what to do? She was going to have words with that bunny. Muttering something under her breath she moved to press her face back into that soft cotton material. Only now her bed was laughing, what a sexy fucking laugh it was too. Moving her head to the side she pressed her ear to the mattress listening to the sound. It sounded like Sans. When she looked down though she found a familiar blue parka. And a skeletal hand moving towards her face. Now that wasn’t part of her bed.

Slowly oh so slowly she lifted her head to stare up at the grinning face of none other Sans the Skeleton Gaster. Her mouth dropped open while she stared up at him. It took a moment for her to put things together. She remembered having a pillow fight and then snuggling to his back. Shit! She had fallen asleep. Skeletal fingers moved to her jawline pressing up to close her mouth. “don’ wanna catch flies now sweetheart.” Sans winked at her.

“Sh-shit…. I’m sorry I totally didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” Turning her head to look around. Papyrus was nowhere to be found. She was alone in the game room with Sans the freakin’ skeleton. The guy who she helped with his heat for a week. The guy who had promised would find her. And now had her on top of him. And worse when she got an idea of what she was wearing she groaned. Of all things to be wearing her panda outfit was not one of them.

“you needed the rest, i just happened to be a convenient bed. you lookin’ a bit confused there, ya okay?” Sans spoke sounding concerned at the end. “paps will be back in a bit. he an’ tops went to get the food from ratolli’s. apparently bp isn’ gonna be back tonight either.” Sans muttered something at the end that she couldn’t understand.

Sans didn’t know the half of it when it came to BP. The feline had been rather hostile towards her since finding out that she had done things with the skeleton. He outright claimed that she was his and Tops human. Something she didn’t care for too much. They were mated, and honestly, she would feel like a third wheel. 

 

Papyrus had been a godsend when he popped into her life. It was a soft shove for BP to understand she wasn’t about to be his female. Unknowingly she rested her head back onto Sans’ chest thinking things over. Looking down on the coffee table she caught sight of her glasses, she needed those. Leaning forward she grabbed them, placed them on her face, then returned to her previous position against the comfortable skeleton. It all seemed to collide at once, it was just her and Sans in the house.

“Surprised you haven’t done anything though I imagine that was because of what Tops said.” Luna muttered enjoying the warmth that he was giving off.

“don’ think you’re ready for any of that. i don’ want to jump into any of that. it would be one thin’ if i were in heat, it’s another when i’m not. i take it bp isn’ exactly helpin’ my case any though.” Sans sighed his phalanges combing through her thick hair. It was really comforting. “do ya remember anythin’ that happened before ya woke up?”

His voice sounded so sexy as each word rolled out. “Give me a bit it will come back to me. Sometimes I can get like that when I haven’t had enough sleep.” Luna muttered nestling her head into his chest earning her a purr from Sans. “Why do you do that?”

Sans shoulders rose and fell like it was nonchalant. “i am content right now. so, um…” She felt his body tense a bit which she moved her hand to his chest. Drawing small circles on his sternum. It made him gasp at first when she felt her fingers slide off the side. “sweetheart, i am tryin’ to behave an’ doin’ that is gonna cause problems.”

Luna chuckled removing her hands down from his chest, “Alright I will stop.” Luna smiled turning so her back was against his front. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her panda onesie. Not one bit embarrassed by it. “You were going to say something?”

Sans mumbled something under his breath curling his arms around her waist. Pulling her up against his chest. His phalange tracing circles on her stomach. Luna felt at peace at this moment, her chest felt warm oddly. “luna, um… i want to brin’ ya by a friends house to explain somethin’ to you. tops and bp really slipped on this one by not explainin’ some thin’s.” That made Luna turned her head to look at him.

“What exactly is your friend going to be explaining?” Luna asked seeing his grin strain and his arms tighten.

“monster heats. how not every monster is like me, paps, tops, or bp.” Sans looked a bit concerned about this. Probably because most women wouldn’t like the idea of a guy trying to help them understand. Sans was a monster, and he wanted her to learn about his kind better.

“Okay, when would you like me to go with you?” Luna asked sitting up, her back was starting to hurt from sitting for so long. Sans slipped his arms from around her letting her get to her feet.

“okay? not that i don’ appreciate how willing you are. but um… why?” Sans replied not getting up, he looked like he was comfortable. 

“I am willing to take whatever knowledge I can get Sans. Our brains are like sponges. I mean Papyrus helped me understand that mark you left on me.” Luna mentioned noticing the way Sans flinched at that. “Woah, Skelly easy. I didn’t exactly mean it that way…” This is what she did, she managed to screw up one way or another. 

 

 “i have to set up somethin’ with them. once I have it set up then i can grab you an’ we can go. give me a day or two.” He added after a bit.Moving her hands back to the base of her spine she stretched feeling three pops. Moving her hands back to the base of her spine she stretched feeling three pops.

 

That had Sans to his feet almost instantly moving behind her. His hands moving to her back to press against her spine. Drawing small tight circles on the edges. “shouldn’ do that. it could screw up your back pretty bad for the future.” He paused for a second but continued to massage her back making her feel good. “i should have taken the precaution and explained things to you that night. even through the phone. for that i failed that responsibility. but i ain’ gonna let it happen again. not if i can help it.”

Luna knew what he meant, even as he pulled her back to the couch. Though he didn’t sit back on it he moved to push her down. Luna climbed onto the couch pressing a pillow under her head. Her stomach pressing down, she felt him kneel beside the couch. His hands pressing more firmly into her back making her let out a soft moan.

The soft chuckle that came from Sans made her turn a bright shade of red. The skeleton was enjoying the fact that he was turning her into a moaning mess. Just from him massaging her back. His phalanges pressed into the tops of her shoulders making her gasp softly. How long had it been since someone had willingly given her a massage? Though she regretted that thought when one phalange slid over the mark that was still present.  A jolt of pleasure went down her spine straight to her core making her whimper. Sans let out a groan of his own, his hands trembling. Instantly his hands moved from her shoulders down to her back.

“f-forgot about that, sorry. wasn’ tryin’ to ya know.” He let out a nervous chuckle while he pressed on her upper back.

“Sure ya weren’.” Luna mocked the way his voice drawled. That made him tense a bit. Luna became worried she might have said the wrong thing she turned her head only to find his right near hers. His eye lights widening with enthusiasm.

“are ya mockin’ me sweetheart?” His voice went off into a purr while he got closer and she moved back a bit. “don’ worry let me just take care of ya. you look like ya could use a  _ hand. _ ” He snickered backing off and returning to the task at hand.

Luna was tempted to press her lips into his teeth at that very moment when he had gotten close. It wouldn’t have been the first time she had kissed him, but she didn’t want to lead him onto something further. Especially when she wasn’t ready for that herself. Entranced in her thoughts she didn’t notice his hands dip lower till a sharp pain jolted her. Luna hissed out as the stinging sensation shot right back up her spine killing any good feeling she had going.

“sweetheart?” Sans asked making her turn to look where he was touching. His hand was touching her hip. Looking up at his face she watched him, his eye lights shimmering in curiosity. Almost like he was studying her.

“What’s up Sans?” Her voice came out a bit confused while she watched him. His bone brows furrowed for a moment then his phalanges pressed into the spot a little harder making her yelp out.

In an instant Sans was to his feet looking down at her. “take off the panda outfit.” His voice came out in a command. Luna rushed to think over what had just happened. What could have caused that much pain to her? He hadn’t even put that much pressure to cause…  _ Oh Shit!  _ “luna, you need to take it off. i want to see why you yelped out like that.”

“No… it's just a bruise I got it at work.” Luna moved to sit up. Her body pressing into the corner of the couch in an attempt to make herself look small. Sans didn’t scare her, but his commanding tone wasn’t something she knew how to deal with… outside of the sexual commands. This wasn’t a sexual command.

Sans must have noticed her reaction. His eye lights vanished while he pulled up his hoodie. Lowering his head to look at the ground. Luna had never seen anyone do that before… no that wasn’t right she had seen someone do that before but where? His fingers twitched tapping against the base of his parka, she knew that move. It was one she used often. He was attempting to calm himself. “i….” He sighed, walking over to the recliner sitting down. “i’m sorry. just i don’ particularly like seein’ you in pain. especially when i am tryin’ to do something to comfort ya.”

It warmed Luna, his words were genuine. “I need to put some clothes on underneath Sans. I am just in my panties. Give me a moment if you will?” Luna stood looking over at Sans, she could see the faint cyan blush under his hood. “What? I stripped down and didn’t bother with clothes.” It was a lie she changed into her night attire before but he didn’t need to know that.

Luna turned to walk towards her room only to find Sans propped against the frame of her door. Eye lights are hidden under the hood watching her; the glow coming from them seeming almost spooky to her. That grin wide and predatory with his hands shoved into his pockets, he hummed softly. “ya remember why we played that game over the video calls?” He asked reaching up to pull down his hood. “it was so i could gage when ya lied to me. temptin’ as it is to think you naked under those clothes, you wouldn’ do that to paps.” That smirk of his growing wider by the minute.

“Sans… I…” Luna wasn’t scared oddly even with Sans acting the way he was. It was odd, but her chest throbbed when he pushed himself away from the frame. He held up one hand silencing her.

“take off the panda suit, i want to see what kind of injury you have nothin’ more babygirl.” Sans spoke moving a single step at a time stopping at the love seat between her and the door. When he called her that name it made her core twitch with need. He made sure to use it or her own name when he came during their morning phone calls. The reminder of the way his baritone voice sounded in those brief moments made her shiver.

Luna swallowed reaching a gloved hand up to the zipper that was just below her neck. Pressing the metal between her index and thumb. Yeah, she could turn and run out of the room. But then she risked Sans being hurt by her actions.  _ He just wants to see the injury. He’s seen you topless with only leggings and a skirt before. No biggie here, right?  _ The sound of the zipper sliding downwards seemed louder than it was.

Sans watched her his eye lights trained on her face while she shimmied her arms from the sleeves. It was much cooler with the thing off at least she assumed it was from wearing the onesie. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way the fact that Sans had been touching her moments ago. Pulling them out to reveal the white tank top she had on underneath. Swallowing the dry hard lump that was formed in her throat. She eased the onesie down her hips careful not to pull the shorts that were underneath. Stepping out she was reminded that she was barefoot as well. Leaning over, she picked up the panda onesie, tossing it on the coffee table.

“sit, please.” Sans sounded like he was trying to remain patient. It made Luna look up at his face he looked really relaxed at this moment.  _ He just wants to see where your hurt. _

Luna walked over to the couch where he had given her a massage moments earlier. Sitting down while she tried to relax her nerves. It was hard given the position she had herself put in. It was just her and Sans in the house. How much did she truly know about the skeleton? He plopped down on the couch beside her.

“It’s really nothing Sans.” Luna admitted hoping to talk him out of it. His boney hand moving down to the side where her bruise was earlier. He hummed softly before pressing into it making her hiss from the pain again.

“luna, it's somethin’ if it's causin’ you that much pain. just relax, let this bag of bones help you out okay?” Sans lifted his face to flash that perma grin at her. Luna could only nod which had his skull turning back down. He hummed softly lifting the shirt revealing the purplish bruise that was there.

That looked worse than she had thought. Luna learned a long time ago not to look at her injuries when customers got a bit to handsy at Grillby’s. Sometimes they would throw her onto the tables, or against them. This incident however she had been cornered into a booth. The fire elemental always intervened before it got worse. It was getting worse each time. How long would it be until a customer tested their luck too far? Or if Grillby considered her too much of a liability? It made her self hate rise deep within her thinking of the day that Grillby would grow tired of trying to defend her.

“i think i have somethin’ for ya babygirl. but you are gonna have to eat it before paps and tops come back okay?” Sans spoke pulling her from of her thoughts making her look over at him. “i get the feelin’ you don’ want tops seein’ this. same goes for paps. so i’m gonna give ya some monster food to help get rid of it. on one condition though?”

Luna looked at him for a moment, he was offering monster food to help her heal. It was a warm sensation to think he was going to do that. What would that condition be? Would he ask her to have sex with him? “What condition?” Luna asked.

Sans purred at that. It made her worry a bit more, his body turning to face her. A skeletal hand moving up to touch her face. “i want to walk you home after work every night. i will bring ya back here then shortcut to my place.”

That was an odd condition. There was logic to it as well. How had he come to the idea of walking her home when she had stated it came from work? “Why?” Was all that came from Luna.

Sans shrugged his shoulders his cheek bones dusting with cyan coloration. “why not? i see how far ya walk every night. it bothers me to think that neither tops or bp will give ya a ride here. tops is understandable since he works most of the day. that bunny does so much for his little business and I applaud him for it. bp, on the other hand, i don’ know why he can’ help ya. thought about havin’ words with them both. but i think this will be much better.” Sans admitted.

Luna smiled, this was Sans being the guy that she had come to have a crush on. “I think I can agree to that condition.” Luna admitted.

“alright then.” Sans retracted his skeletal hand from her face opening his parka to dive into one of its secret pockets. This guy had two pockets inside of it. One she knew held his bottle of ketchup. What was in the other she was curious to find out. His hand delved into a pocket withdrawing a cinna bunny.

Luna had heard about the cinna bunnies, they were as popular as Grillby’s burgers or Tops’ Nice Creams. Her tongue slid over her upper lip reminding her of how hungry she suddenly was. No food in her stomach would do that to her. It was a cinnamon roll shape like normal but there were two loops at the top forming into bunny ears. Sans broke off one of those ears and held it out to her. Luna reached up to grab it only for it to move away before she could. Brows furrowing together her gaze lifted to Sans.

“nah ah babygirl. let sans feed you.” He grinned at her. This caught her off guard a little unsure how to take the idea of him feeding her the cinnamon treat. “humor me babygirl. i haven’ seen ya in a week. and after the week we had together i think you are entitled to some pamperin’.” Sans stated after a bit.

Luna swallowed once more feeling that lump form in her throat. He wanted to pamper her? There was a sickening feeling in her soul that made her unsure. This was all to pay back for what she had done for him during his heat cycle. This was all a false sense of security that her love-starved self summed up. Nonetheless, best to humor him like he had asked. Maybe he would forget about him walking her home from work each night.

Parting her lips slowly she opened her mouth for him. She could hear him make a happy noise placing the treat in her mouth. Her cheeks warmed to the idea of him feeding her. Closing her mouth she slowly chewed on the piece of cinna bunny. There was a tingling sensation on the very tip of her tongue she savored closing her eyes. Slowly she chewed it.

Sans took hold of her arm, guiding her back over to his side of the couch. Moving her against him, her head resting against his chest. Luna finished the piece that he had given her looking up at him. He held another piece above her head, his eye lights shimmering in delight while he looked down at her. Her cheeks warmed opening her mouth. Once more he placed the piece in her mouth, she closed her eyes. Before she could close her mouth though she felt him move to press his teeth to her mouth. The move made her tremble accidentally swallowing the piece of cinna bunny. 

The action made her sit up cracking her head against the top of his skull as she did so. Luna was choking harshly trying to dislodge the cinna bunny from her throat. Sans groaned rubbing the top of his skull with one hand. The other was patting her back firmly but at the same time gently.

“well that went better in my head i admit.” Sans muttered fully focusing on her back now. “come on sweetheart breathe for me.”

Luna finally gasped for air but when she let that out she couldn’t stop the laughter that came with it. Her cheeks flourished with shades of red from what he had attempted. It was clearly meant to be a romantic move. Damn, her emotions were all over the place with this guy. The only thing that stayed constant was how warm her chest felt when she was near him.

“Can’t say I have ever had that tried on me before.” Luna breathed in turning to face him.  A smirk on her face.  _ Welp! He initiated it might as well finish it.  _ She giggled to herself noticing the way Sans moved back against the couch. “Where ya goin' Skelly?”

She didn’t give him a chance to answer before she climbed into his lap. Left hand gripping onto the couch cushion. He had a good hold of the cinna bunny as she took the other ear off. Placing the cinnamon ear between her lips she leaned forward watching as the eye lights widened in his sockets. Pressing her lips against his teeth, feeling as they closed around the treat. Breaking it in half they delved into that kiss just a bit more. The cinnamon ear slowly being chewed and swallowed. His hands found their way to her hips holding her steady in his lap.

Just as she slid her tongue against his teeth she heard the door to the game room open. Her head tilted up to see Paps and Tops standing in the doorway. Well, so much for savoring this moment. Pulling out of the kiss she smiled at Tops. “I smell pizza.” Luna chimed getting a groan from Tops, even as a skillful phalange moved to touch that pesky mark. Making her tremble in Sans’ lap. He muttered something that she couldn’t make out, but she was sure she’d hear it later at some point knowing him.

“Luna don’t torment poor Sans.” Tops commented walking into the room. Though the smirk that he was giving was one that told her to continue. “It is poor manners to torment us monsters.”

“Funny I see you torment BP all the time when you suck on those popsicles.” Luna retorted feeling the skeleton under her shake lightly. His deep chuckle escaping him.

“Well BP is my mate and needs to be kept on his toes constantly.” Of course, Tops would say that. A harsh reminder of her single life. Darting a glare over to Tops she shifted in Sans’ lap wiggling herself into a comfortable position. Sans let out a soft gasp.

“That was cold Tops, just cold.” Luna grumbled leaning forward. Sans placing his hands on her hips as she did. It was more to help keep her secure. Flipping open the box the scent of cheese and baked dough filling her nasal passages.

Snagging two slices she leaned back holding one of them out for Sans. The pie had been bought with both of them in mind. Papyrus came in a few seconds later carrying a container. It was spaghetti and meatballs. As much as he protested they didn’t cook it right, it was one of his favorite dishes. Feeling the slice of pizza slide from her hand she adjusted herself to where Sans could eat.  _ This is rather nice. _ Luna thought taking a bite of her own piece. Tops sat across from her in his bean bag snagging his own slice. Dark brown eyes sparkling with amusement while he studied how she was sitting. Luna just shrugged proceeding to eat her pizza.

The bunny knew better than anyone how she felt about Sans. She chalked it up to a crush, nothing more. But Tops mentioned something about how it could be a crush if she had only known him for a few hours. Luna didn’t know. There was no answer that she could give that validated it. But Sans only had known her for a week, of which this time he remembered. And yet she assumed he was having a similar reaction to her. Stars, she honestly hoped so.

Luna glanced over at Papyrus who was studying her. A bone brow arched. Luna just shrugged, not really caring how it was seen. The only one in this room currently who wasn’t aware of her emotions was the one whose lap was currently her boney throne.  _ Boney throne? I kind of like that idea. _

__

Things were rather quiet while the four of them ate, Luna glanced up seeing Tops looking down at his phone. A frown marring his face. BP had been straining them both with his jealous antics. Luna knew that at some point it would come down to the fact she might just have to look for a different place. Maybe it was time to seriously consider it. There was a nice little apartment above the library, it was a bit closer than this place. Tomorrow was her day off, she would have time to scope it out.

 


	7. No One Can ReWrite The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna explores the option of spreading her wings. While BP learns things can't go his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap Chapter Seven already! That's freakin' awesome in my opinion. No writer's block. Anyways this gives more background of Luna as well as we find a little more about when our favorite Nice cream vendor brought her home. Hope you folks are enjoying my little story. And thank you to everyone who've given Kudos. It means a lot.

Puzzle night commenced without a hitch after everyone had eaten. After about three games of Scrabble Sans and Papyrus deemed it time for them to go. Even though Sans hadn’t seemed to want to let her out of his lap. The punny skeleton left though with his brother reluctantly. Now Luna and Tops were sitting in the kitchen. His gaze lowered to the ground, that frown was getting worse by the second.

“Are you sure?” Tops asked after a moment, lifting his head to look at her from her perch.

Currently, Luna was sitting on the counter dressed in a black pair of sweats and her white tank top. Her slippers nestled snugly on her feet. Arms crossed over her chest thinking over what she had just told Tops. Luna had explained that it was time for her to consider other living options. BP was becoming a bit overbearing and the longer she stayed more than likely the worse it would get. That wasn’t something she intended to deal with for very long.

“Yes.” Luna spoke with her voice sounding more confident by the minute. “You and BP mated earlier this year. I have been living with you guys for over a year.  I can’t…” Luna wasn’t even sure where to go with that last bit.

“You can’t be expected to entertain BP’s current train of thoughts.” Tops seemed to finish that statement with ease. Luna nodded solemnly in response, not sure she could put it any better herself. “Is it because of Sans?”

That was a good question, wasn’t it? Since Sans had popped into the bar a few months back she hadn’t really been able to get the thought out of her head. “I don’t think this has anything to do with Sans. Though I am sure BP will think so. This is more I need to stop relying on others to bail me out of stressful situations.” Luna admitted to him plus if  **he** decided to come looking for her she didn’t want to put BP and Tops in  **his** path. They would end up hurt by him and that wasn’t something she could live with. Though she wasn’t sure she convinced herself that this didn’t have hopes that Sans might have noticed her too.

Tops moved forward, grabbing hold of her gloved hand. His paws fiddling with the bottom of the glove. Managing to get it off of her hand without much of a fuss. Luna dropped her gaze straining at the sight of the scarred flesh. Hard to believe that it was done almost sixteen years ago. Focusing back on Tops he moved his paw over her hand being delicate about where he touched the scars. He and BP wanted her to embrace those scars letting them show. Instead, she just hid them feeling ashamed that she had them. They were a terrible reminder of a past she longed to forget. The skeletal gloves were her current favorites, she had found them shoved in the back of her sock drawer one day. Recalling a tag on them with a message that read:  **_Ya always loved these so these are my last present to ya. Smile beautiful your gorgeous no matter what._ ** It had a simple signature reading RM but for the life of her, she could not remember who that was. 

“I know it's not much, but me and BP are always going to be here. I know Sans and Paps are pretty miffed about you not knowing about heats properly. But Sans stated he was going to remedy that.” It was a reminder that she was going to be spending time with Sans and a friend at some point to discuss Monster Heats.

“That’s not a conversation I am looking forward to.” Luna admitted getting a soft chuckle from Tops, he drops her hand moving into her. His arms holding her close to his chest. This time he was careful not to touch the mark as he had done earlier. “Question how long is that mark going to stay on me?”

Tops stepped back then looking at her face for a moment then dropping down to her shoulder. “Eh, unless he poured an ungodly amount of magic into it, it should have faded. But since its still there I guess he did. Those marks are rather a mystery to us. Sans knows more about that stuff than we do.” Tops explained.

“Well I have a place in mind that I want to scope out. I am off tomorrow. Figure might as well. I get the feeling that BP is going to get worse with each day. And who knows how he is going to act next Wednesday if Sans comes over again. I really hate the tension between them.” Luna grumbled lightly.

“Want me to come with you tomorrow then?” Tops was instantly there to offer. Luna shook her head slowly as much as it would be nice to go looking at that little apartment, she knew he had his own stuff to tend to. Tops frowned letting out a long sigh. “My little dove is going to spread her wings and fly.”

“Oh, dammit Tops don’t go getting all sentimental on me. You start crying, then I start crying, the next thing we know we will be half a bottle of vodka and two tubs of ice cream into a chick flick.” Luna muttered getting Tops to chuckle.

They both jumped at the sound of the front door slamming open. Looking over towards the entrance of the kitchen a few moments later the door slammed shut. Muttering could be heard coming from the living room. Luna hopped off of her perch, her slippered feet landing with a soft thud. She stood beside Tops watching the entry to the kitchen. The tan feline walked into the kitchen looking at both her and Tops. She wasn’t ready to deal with this, not after the way he had treated Sans and Papyrus earlier. Looking back at Tops she kissed him gently on the cheek before walking past BP.

 The feline didn’t bother to stop her. Halfway up the stairs, she could hear them arguing. That had never been the intent when she had moved into their home. To be the one who causes drama, this was meant to be a safe haven for her. But she had to develop a crush on a punny skeleton.  _ A punny skeleton who you aren’t even sure likes you back _ . A dark voice whispered to her even as she walked into her bedroom.

Crossing the threshold to her bed she slumps down on it. Looking towards the door, she didn’t want to think what Tops and BP were talking about. Falling back in her bed she kicked off her slippers and turned to her side. Glancing down at her ungloved hand, she cursed knowing her other glove was downstairs.  _ Nope not going back down there, not unless the house is on fire. _

__

Why did Tops have to take it off? Lifting her hand, she stared at the scars that marred the tops of her hands. Recalling the pain and how much it hurt when they had been it repeatedly by the stick. It had barbed wire wrapped around it. Making the skin split to the point she feared she would have had disfiguration. Well, scars were a form of disfiguration, and her body was littered with them thanks to  **him** . The wounds had never gone to her palms thankfully. The memory faded from her mind but that didn’t stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Turning slowly, she pressed her face into her pillow managing to cry herself to sleep.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 Morning came quicker than she anticipated but she had felt a lot better than the previous day. A soft yawn came from her when she looked at her phone noticing that Sans had sent her a text message last night. Must have been right before he had gone to bed himself. It was sent like an hour after he and Pappy had gone home.

**Skelly:** night babygirl.

It seemed that it was going to be his little private nickname for her. She was down for that, it was better than him calling her galaxy all the time. The fact he had texted her before had made her smile. Then again, she assumed he might have done it because she was really tired. Luna admitted yesterday was a blast but the very little sleep she had been operating on didn’t help her one bit. Halting her thoughts on yesterday she tried to focus on the latest expedition.

Today she was going to scope out that apartment above the book shop. Her mind reeling over the conversation she had with Tops even while she pulled herself out of bed. Deciding jeans and a long sleeve shirt would seem appropriate. Tops hadn’t been excited at the idea of her leaving, but she didn’t want to be in their hair constantly. Grabbing the clothes, she walked through her closet to the bathroom. She figured that since she was going to be looking at that listing she might want to shower so she didn’t reek before meeting the owner of said apartment.

Hot water running she stripped out of her sleep clothes trying to get the events of yesterday out of her head. Sans had allowed her to fall asleep on him, and he had acted so casually about it. George had never cared for that and he was the one who swore she would never leave him. Tossing her clothes into the hamper she climbed into the shower. Her mind was in overdrive. Saying that Sans didn’t know her was an understatement, he knew her somewhat from their various conversations over the phone. Was he trying to date her?  _ That’s just your heart telling you what you want to hear Luna. Sans can find a better human out there. Is he even into humans? _

__

Luna grunted those thoughts distracting her from what she had been doing. Grabbing her loofa, she poured a generous amount of Bath and Bodyworks Dark Kiss onto it. The scent was flowery with a hint of something dark but fruity. One of her favorite scents she admitted and very hard to find, she had to buy it in bulk or on the website. The delivery boy was still terrified of BP the last time he had tried to drop off a package. Starting to scrub her body down examining herself as she went, she didn’t need to shave quite yet so that was a relief. That would have made the shower take twice as long. 

__

Shutting off the water she grunted as the brief sting of how hot she had it was reminded when she stepped out. Grabbing the large fluffy black towel from the rack she started to dry the water droplets from her body. Wondering how her mind went so many places at once. Didn’t this start out with thinking about Sans? Wiping down the mirror she looked at the mark that was still on her body. It had a small blue glow to it.  _ Sans’ magic.  _ Luna reminded herself that it was time to get dressed. Unsure how many people were interested in that apartment.

Once she was dressed she slipped back into her room, her gaze landing on the folded gloves. They were sitting neatly on top of her phone. Tops must have brought the other glove up after she had already fallen asleep. The bunny was oddly stealthy when he wanted to be and could get into her room without her noticing. Grabbing the gloves, she carelessly pulled them back on her hands, not wanting to see the marks of her past. Sans had wanted to ask about them the night on the train, she had known that. So, she did what she always did, told him not to ask. It was better than hearing ‘Oh you poor thing.’ or ‘You probably deserved it.’ The fuck was that about? She had often wondered why she preferred monsters to humans and it was because she knew what to expect from monsters. Where humans she didn’t know what they were capable of.

Pocketing her phone into her back pocket she fixed up her bed. Making sure that it was made neatly. Habit setting in from living with Tops and BP, when she lived with her brother she didn’t care if her bed was made. She just left it a haphazard mess, along with leaving articles of clothing all over the floor. When she moved in with Tops and BP though that had changed drastically. Because Tops had made a point to make sure she was tucked in every night. The first time he had tripped over one of her shoes. Nearly hurting himself when he had done that. What did Luna do? She straightened the fuck up! Making sure her clothes were put away in either her hamper, her dresser, or her closet. Her shoes stayed in her closet, and her bed was made every morning. Shamelessly she wondered if she moved out if she would revert to how she was. Probably not.

Heading downstairs she walked into the kitchen. Freezing in the archway as she took in BP standing with his back to her. Without a second thought she turned and walked the other direction making sure to snag her sweater off the coat hanger. Out the door, she went thinking she would just hit a coffee shop this morning. While she walked down the street her gaze was focused on the ground. At some point she would have to stop avoiding BP, but for now, she didn’t want to talk to him. He was upsetting both her and Tops. His behavior could have gotten Papyrus and Sans to not come over yesterday.

Tugging her earbuds out of her pocket she needed to distract herself. It took only a few seconds to hook them into her phone. Sliding the unlock button she ignored the text that was from BP, must have sent it after she left. Her finger drug over her Spotify app, queuing up her Nightcore setlist. Almost instantly the Nightcore version of Owl City’s Shooting Star started to play when she pressed the buds into her ears.

Entering the coffee shop she and Papyrus had been at a week ago she hummed along with the tune of the song. What time was it again? Her phone already slid out she settled to see it was about ten in the morning. Eh… not too late not too early. That sounded good to her. Ordering a cup of coffee and a muffin she took her seat in one of the comfy chairs. Music still blaring into her ears she hummed the tunes to herself.

Breaking the muffin into pieces she opened her phone to find apartment listings. It might be a good idea to see the inside before debating on it. The listing had been up for a few weeks now she found out. Oh, there it is! She found it on an apartment website. Sliding through the pictures she smiled seeing it was unfurnished, there was a bay window that overlooked a park. Around the window were some bookshelves. That made her smile. The kitchen was small but good enough for what she needed. The place came with appliances which was a huge plus.

All in all, the apartment was everything she could ever really want in a long-term home. Taking a sip of coffee, she eased back into her seat looking at the number. She should go see it before she made the ultimate decision. There was a rent amount, not bad, something she could afford every month along with utilities. It might be a bit tight at first but it would be okay. Sipping on her coffee she dialed the number that was listed. Better to go see this place sooner rather than later. She wasn’t sure about leaving the guys still. Nothing wrong at looking.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Luna had gotten ahold of Sharon, apparently, she ran the book shop downstairs and was renting out the apartment. Sharon admitted that she used to live in the apartment but now she moved into a house across town, which was why the place was up for rent. It made Luna envious of the woman to get a house rather than an apartment, or just a room in a house. When Luna requested to come see Sharon had been much obliged. Which led Luna to this point. There was a secondary entrance off to the side of the building which led to the apartment. A woman with bright red hair stepped out of the shop walking up to Luna.

“You must be Luna. I am Sharon. You look just like you sounded over the phone.” The woman complimented getting Luna to turn a shade of red.

“That would be me. Luna Solarium.” Luna replied taking the hand that the woman had offered when she got closer. Fingers wrapping around Luna’s smaller gloved hand.

Sharon dropped her gaze down to the gloves arching a brow. “Those are interesting gloves if I do say so myself. But Halloween is a bit far from now. And the weather is starting to warm up.”

“Oh….” Luna hesitated a moment not used to people asking about her gloves right away. How could she put this without the woman prying into more details? “I like how they look. And it doesn’t feel so bad on my hands, I don’t get overheated. It's still pretty cool outside.” Her hand moved up to tug at the sweater a bit hinting that she was still dressing in winter wear.

“Alright well, let's take you upstairs and you can check the place out.” Sharon smiled turning to walk back to the one side of the building.

There was no key needed to open the door that opened to the stairway. The hallway was painted a light purple coloration with lights to guide the way up. The stairs were made of wood. Looked to be oak if she were to guess correctly. Sharon pulled out a key to unlock the front door, turning to smile at Luna. They both stepped in, Luna felt her breath hitch in her throat. It was gorgeous. The living room had a cocoa-colored carpet, it led to the kitchen and broke off into white tiling.

“It's rather small for family situations but when it comes down to it, the place is nice for guests coming over. Perhaps a boyfriend that wishes to stay the night.” Luna didn’t miss the way Sharon winked at that.  _ Too bad I don’t have a boyfriend.  _ Luna thought. “The bathroom is separate from the bedroom, it has a bathtub with a small shower. The shower is stand alone.” This was sounding like a way better deal than she anticipated. “Don’t you live with Tops and BP?” Sharon asked.

“Um… yeah, I do.” Luna responded turning to look at the woman. Now it would really suck if Sharon turned out to be racist. It was the one thing about humans Luna couldn’t stand. How they could easily discriminate against monsters.

“I see you walk by often. Sometimes with Tops when he’s running his Nice Cream stand. I stopped him one time and he said you were his roommate. I am a bit curious. Why are you looking at a place?” Sharon responded.

Luna did not want to get into her personal problems with Sharon. She had just met the woman. “They are mated, as nice as it is to live with them, I feel like a third wheel so to speak.”

Sharon made a face that Luna could identify as understanding. Luna hoped she was reading that right normally she could given her empathic abilities. She was trying to be a bit more honest with people since Sans had caught her in a manner of three lies. 

 

When monsters had come to the surface there had been a book released by Queen Toriel and it had listed about soul traits. It listed that there were seven soul traits: Kindness, Justice, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Preservation, and Determination. It was said that even humans have soul traits and Luna was pinning Sharon with the kindness soul trait.

“I understand your reasoning. I have been married for five years, and I love my husband very much. Maybe you will have some sparks when you move into here. I am glad to hear you live with Monsters since I have a monster that works in the shop below. I don’t want to have someone move in here and have them be rude to him. He’s such a cinnamon roll.” Sharon smiled making Luna feel a bit more at ease.

The rest of the tour went off without a hitch. The more Luna saw of the place the less chance she saw herself turning it down. But when the two parted ways she bid farewell to Sharon. Only to run into Papyrus? Sure enough, Papyrus walked up addressing Sharon. It was then that things clicked, during the tour Sharon had mentioned that she had a monster that worked for her. And that he was a cinnamon roll. Luna chuckled finding it amusing. Papyrus’ eye lights then focused on her.

“Luna?” He spoke walking past Sharon to hug her. “Wowie! I Didn’t Know You Knew Sharon.” He spoke letting her go.

“I am… uh…” How did she put this without sounding like how she felt she sounded? Like she was letting BP and Tops down.

“Luna is looking at the apartment upstairs.” Sharon responded before Luna had the opportunity to. The surprised look that crossed the tall skeleton’s features made Luna cringe. “Well, Luna let me know if you are still interested. Since Papyrus is here I best be heading off home.” Sharon waved before heading off, leaving Luna alone with her puzzle buddy.

The silence between them seemed to be drawn out. Papyrus slid his hand over her shoulder and down to her back before escorting her into the book shop. It made sense that he might want to get to work. Luna didn’t take the skeleton for much of a slacker like his older punny brother. The thought of Sans made her feel warm. Part of her wondered what he might be doing right now. Pulling out her phone she winced seeing it was one in the afternoon. There were a couple of messages from BP that she just bypassed.  _ Not yet, I will deal with him at home. _ She thought to herself lifting her head to find Papyrus standing in front of her. His arms crossed over his chest.

Lifting her head up she stared at Papyrus’ face she could see the concern. “Um… Pappy?” Luna spoke softly.

He pulled out a chair and sat down in it. Not wasting a moment, he snatched her from where she stood. Pulling her into his lap. This was… new. “Pappy?” Luna spoke again feeling his arms lock tightly around her as if he was scared she would run. Why was he holding her like this? What was going on in that skull? Luna didn’t want to interrupt him, so she sat there letting him hold her.

“What Happened?” His voice came out so soft she wasn’t sure if she heard him at all. Making herself as comfortable as she could on his lap she tried to rethink what he said.

“Nothing happened per se.” Luna started up figuring out what he said. “I just didn’t care for the way BP treated you and Sans yesterday. They are mated as well, I am just kind of in the way. BP being a possessive cat isn’t helping me any. He texted me three times today, I am not ready to face him. Figure it's time I get out on my own. It would be better in case if Sans decides to join us for Puzzle Night again.”

Luna hadn’t known the taller skeleton had cared so much for her since they had initially met. At first, she thought the skeleton would have scolded her for getting drunk with his brother. Grillby sure had done it. But over time she saw the skeleton as a good friend. Now even more so.

“Are They Going To Be Upset That Your Considering Moving Out?” Papyrus’ voice came in a bit more at a hearable tone.

“Tops is understanding of it. I talked to him last night before BP came home. I haven’t spoken to BP though. Kind of avoiding that conversation with him. For obvious reasons.” Luna responded feeling his grip loosen.

“So, This Isn’t Due To Something You And My Brother Did While Tops And I Went To Get Food?” Papyrus looked at her and the comment made her burst out laughing. To think that the Cinna bunny condition would have been the cause of her moving. 

“Stars no Pappy. Your brother and I had a good talk. He wants to bring me to a friend of his to help explain monster heats. As well as walk me home after my shifts at Grillby’s. That was all that happened while you guys were gone yesterday.” Of course, she wasn’t about to bring up the kissing that had been shared. Probably best to leave the sweet cinnamon roll out of that. “This is me putting myself into an independent role. It's about damn time I do, I’ve lived in Ebott Town for five years now and I haven’t lived on my own. And besides this puts me a little closer to the train station.”

Papyrus then completely relaxed falling back into the chair. Almost as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. His one arm protectively wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Forcing her to rest on his chest. This was odd. Since she wasn’t used to Papyrus being cuddly with her. But ever since the heat mark had been placed on her she found him being a bit huggier and stuff like that. Not that she minded but it was a bit odd.

“The Mark Makes Me More Protective Of You. Since It Is My Brother’s Magic. I Can Touch It And You Won’t Feel The Wrongness Like If Another Monster Were To Touch It Or A Human. My Brother And I Have Always Had A Close Bond. Sans Has Explained To Me Since He Has Only Used That Mark Once Before.” Papyrus explained. Luna winced hearing that Sans had used the mark once before. That kind of cemented That she was probably going to be put into the friend zone as soon as it faded. Damn it stung.

“No worries. Are we cool now? I don’t want to distract you from your work.” Luna commented happy to know that he would be just downstairs when he worked. If she took that apartment.

“Are You Set In On Moving Into That Apartment? I Noticed Miss Sharon Stated If You Were Still Interested. I Imagine That You Are Since You Had That Look Of Wonder When You Came Downstairs.” Papyrus smiled down at her.

“Moving into that apartment would be a damn blessing. But I still want to cool things over with BP and Tops so to speak they are my friends after all.” It was something about Luna she learned to cherish. The idea of having friends close. She had a hard time fitting in with humans, so she naturally chose monsters.

“Alright. Well, Sans Informed Me About Him Walking You From Work. Alas, He Has Been Called Away By The King And Queen Of The Monsters. He Has Some Official Monster Work To Do. Since He Will Be Unavailable For A While I Shall Escort You From Work. If That Will Be Alright?” Papyrus asked but she couldn’t help but notice how nervous he was suddenly.

Luna leaned forward looping her arms around Papyrus’ neck hugging him tightly. “That would be perfect Pappy.” Luna smiled feeling him hug her back giving off a confident Nyeh in the process.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Walking into the house she was greeted with the sound of silence. It was odd. Shrugging off her jacket she made sure to pull out her phone mentally recapping on her morning. Had coffee and a muffin, though would have preferred breakfast at home. Saw the apartment a consideration, still, need to talk with the roomies make sure shits cool with them. Saw Papyrus, a definite bonus, she was starting to get more attached to the skeleton. Maybe she should invite him over for dinner sometime. A different time other than puzzle night. Though she admitted feeling a touch disappointed Sans was going to be gone for a while.

That was okay, or at least that’s what she told herself. Shoving her phone into the back pocket of her jeans she walked into the kitchen. Her stomach growling with hunger.  _ Yeah, yeah, I get it muffin wasn’t enough.  _ Luna grumbled more to herself mentally. Normally she didn’t much care to eat too much, a mustered habit from when she lived with her brother. Thoughts of him had her freezing. Her eyes closing to focus on pushing them away. Her hand reached up under her glasses to rub her eyes. Why was he coming up so much?

“You’ve been gone for a while Pipsqueak.” A voice startled her out of her thoughts making her jump. The fear etched on her face made the feline’s scowl turn soft but only for a second. Raising his paws so she could see them. “Easy just me.” Though his voice hinted he was upset.

“I had errands to run since I didn’t have to work today.” Luna finally spoke walking over to the fridge. Pulling out a couple of eggs. Deciding that an omelet would suffice for lunch or dinner. “Told Tops about them last night. Thought he might relay the message to you.” Luna was still kind of irked at him for his treatment to Pappy and Sans.

“Yeah well he didn’t, he slept in the goddamn guest room last night for some goddamn reason.” BP seemed down about that. It made Luna wince, yeah mates rarely slept in separate rooms. The fact that Tops had done so meant Tops was seriously upset.

“Maybe it had something to do with the way you treated his friends yesterday.” Luna snipped cracking the eggs into a glass bowl. Pulling out a fork and mixing them together.

BP was grumbling behind her. “They are more your friends than ours. The only reason Papyrus started coming over was because you had to get drunk with his Comic brother.” BP snipped right back. Oh yeah, like she hadn’t been reminded of that often from him.

“Well you know, I work in a bar. Sometimes getting drunk with a customer is a good thing. You know since you obviously like to point out how Virgin I can be.” It felt nice to throw that right back at him. She hated it when he pointed out that she was a virgin, at twenty-four years old she absolutely could not stand that she was a virgin.

“I guess I could be kind of a dick about that.” BP grumbled. Wait! What was this? Turning she looked over her shoulder. Mostly to check and see if Tops was in the room. Forcing BP to state something like that. Tops was not.

“Come again?” Luna asked wanting to make sure she was hearing it right. Though she wasn’t sure she was pressing her luck at this point.

“I said I guess I could be a dick about that!” He yelled a bit louder. Getting Luna to give him a smug look on her face. “Yeah, yeah. You got me pipsqueak. I am a dick to you at times. But I do it to toughen you up. I remember that fuckin’ black eye you had when Tops brought you home.”

_ Luna shuddered, recalling how the bunny had found her in the park. It was a bad day for her, just after she left George. Though she did earn that black eye after cuffing him to the bed. Though she had tossed the key down the sink drain after he had hit her. Taking her possessions and leaving. Living out of her backpack wasn’t hard enough. Hell, all the furniture in her room was arranged due to Tops and BP, as well as Grillby. When she had gone to work that night, he looked like he was going to set the place on fire. Thankfully he didn’t. _

__

_ When she had gotten off that night she had a lot to think about. Money really wasn’t the issue here since she had a good inheritance from her parents.  _ **_Mommy and Daddy had nice jobs that could support their children for a while after they were gone._ ** _ Luna reminded herself. The job at Grillby’s was to put money away since she wanted to keep a good amount in her shoebox. There were reasons why she didn’t want to open a bank account. _

__

_ Upon exiting the bar, she found the Nice Cream vendor standing there. His arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. “Hey, cutie. Got a proposition for ya? If you wouldn’t mind having a Nice Cream over it.” _

That condition had been her telling Tops how she got that black eye. When he had inquired about where she was staying she simply shrugged. The bunny insisted she stay at his place for the night. She had tried to leave the next day, but he insisted on another. Before she knew it, she was there more permanently than she anticipated. It was why when she had considered moving that she brought it up to Tops. Because she knew out of the two of them Tops wasn’t going to let her leave. The bunny had a stronger protective streak than the cat.

She had tried to date, but most of her dates were um... looked over by the bunny. To which he made sure that they understood something. They met Tops when they would come to pick her up. No matter the time or the day. Tops always made sure to be there when they would show up. And he would run through exactly what he expected of them. Luna didn’t mind, it was Tops’ way of weeding the bad ones out. Except almost all of them were bad weeds. After about three months into living with the Cat and Bunny, she gave up dating. Becoming rather disgruntled when anyone tried to pick her up. Until Sans decided to comment on her butt.

When Papyrus had dropped her off that night she was coherent enough to make out the surprised look on the bunny’s face. He didn’t seem to have that front he put on when meeting a guy, she brought over. Instead, he seemed to just smile. Though she didn’t hear the end of it when Papyrus revealed she had gotten drunk with Sans. The rabbit just laughed his blue fuzzy but off. Even fell on his ass in the doorway. To which Luna flipped him off. Which also led to Papyrus scolding her, stating a lady should not show such gestures. Which earned him the finger as well.

For once in the few months she had lived with the two months she heard the bunny give his seal of approval. To a skeleton who forgot her the next day. Luna couldn’t have been more heartbroken and embarrassed.

“So….” BP’s voice spoke through interrupting her trip down memory lane. Her dual-toned gaze lifting to look at him. “What were you doing this morning?”

Luna snorted but BP really should know. Normally she would wait for Tops to get up. “I was scoping out the apartment above the bookstore.” And just like that, it was out. Turning her attention back towards her eggs she ignored the sudden toss of a chair. The sound of it hitting the wall and possibly denting it seemed a lot louder than it should have been. Tops was going to be pissed about that later.

Within moments BP was on top of her only to be stopped by Tops coming in the room. It had to be Tops coming in the room because BP didn’t get his paws on her. Glancing towards where the guest bedroom entrance was, sure enough, the blue bunny stood in just his sweatpants. A scowl on his face.

“Afternoon Tops. Want half an omelet? Not sure I can eat the whole thing since I had a muffin at the coffee shop.” Luna offered pouring the egg mix into the pan. Her mind trying to think back to whether she had put butter in there. Crap she hadn’t. “Scratch that looks like its scrambled eggs.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Tops advance into the kitchen and lean on the island. His brown gaze fixed on his mate. Resting his chin on the top of his curled paw. “Nah, but thanks for the offer cutie. How did lookin’ at that apartment go?” Tops asked never taking his attention off his mate.

“Oh, it's gorgeous Tops. I even have a place for all my books. Though I am going to need to get some furniture. Found out Papyrus works at the Bookstore just below it.” Luna beamed at that though she knew Paps had a secondary job at one of the schools.

It wasn’t that either of them was being mean to BP. But with the way he had been acting this was a much-needed wake-up call. A knock to the head to say Luna wasn’t his. It had been one of the things Luna had expressed would be difficult to deal with. Tops, of course, had assured her that they would handle BP together.

“Are we going to fucking allow this Tops? She’s known Sans for two weeks and already she is moving out of our home?” BP started in his voice starting a bit harsh.

“This isn’t because of Sans, BP. This is because she wants to get a place of her own.” Tops countered.

“This isn’t because of Sans? Don’t give me that we both know it is.” BP then turned his attention back to her. “Why don’t you go move in with him then?!”

Luna flinched suddenly at those words her back to BP. Papyrus and Sans had their own personal lives. There was no way in hell she would go over to their place asking if she could stay. “Because I want my own space. And me moving into a place of my own is so I can get away from your possessiveness. Tops told me what you said to them yesterday. That wasn’t cool. Considering that Papyrus comes over here every week for the last three months.” Luna stated grabbing a spatula starting to mix up the eggs, so they would cook more evenly. “It wasn’t till Sans re-entered my life that you became an ornery feline.”

“What the hell does that mean?” BP snapped, slamming his paws on the counter.

Luna signaled for Tops to come over. The bunny obliged coming up beside her. Handing him the spatula before turning to face BP. “It means exactly how it sounds BP. In human terms a feline who thinks it’s the head honcho of the house. Struts its stuff like it’s the shit. And thinks that whatever is in its house is its rightful property.” Luna paused letting that sink in. “And I am not your rightful property. Nor will I put up with being treated like property.”

Tops snickered from behind her. The scent of eggs filling the room along with the sound of the pepper grinder could be heard. Tops knew how she liked her eggs. Her gaze landed on BP who wasn’t seething but she could see the way her words affected him. The gears were working in his head before his head snapped up to look at her. Ears pulled back but not in an angry manner. A small smile on her face before walking towards him wrapping her arms around him. It elicited a soft purr from BP.

“Just because I move out doesn’t mean that I am not your friend BP. I am thankful you and Tops took me in. But I need to spread my wings. Need to get out there. If I end up with a relationship with Sans or not, then that’s what the stars have in mind for me. No one can rewrite the stars after all.” Luna chuckled feeling a soft rumble in the chest she was pressed into.

“Yeah well, that Skeleton better thank the stars if he gets you.” BP sniffed making Luna sniff as well, the scent of burning eggs made them both turn. Tops had managed to burn her eggs in a short time.

“Um… let's get takeout on account of a celebration eh?” Tops chuckled nervously.

 


	8. Boney Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna moves into her new apartment. She opens up to Papyrus. And Papyrus remembers that night a few months ago.

The week went faster than Luna had anticipated. Making her first months rent on Saturday since she had wanted to get moved in by the following Wednesday. After explaining to Papyrus that she would be unable to do Puzzle Night on account of she was getting ready to move into her new apartment. What she didn’t count on was the Skeleton showing up at her house at six in the freakin morning.

 

“Paps…” Luna whined looking up at the tall lanky skeleton whom was standing in her now packed bedroom. “I thought you said coming in my room went against monster customs.”

 

     Luna moved to rub her eyes trying to get rid herself of exhaustion. Which was not helping. The skeleton had apparently gotten in the house. A damage report would need to be done before she started her move. When he first started coming over he had this annoying knack for kicking down doors. A feat he had learned from his bestie Undyne. A fish woman she hadn’t had the pleasure of knowing.

 

“WELL SEEING HOW YOU WILL BE MOVING OUT TODAY, THIS WILL NO LONGER BE YOUR BEDROOM!” Papyrus explained forgetting his inside voice suddenly. The sound made Luna wince as she picked up her phone. Reading the good night message from Sans.

 

“Whelp guess I’m up now.” Though she hadn’t gotten much sleep again.

 

     Getting to her feet she glanced out her bedroom door seeing the glare Tops and BP were giving the skeleton. It made Luna chuckle while she got up pressing her hands into the base of her spine pressing outwards till she heard a popping sound. Not noticing how Papyrus winced at that.

 

“You know that’s not good for your back.” Papyrus spoke suddenly remembering his inside voice.

 

“So I’ve been informed. But it feels good none the less. I’m up sooner than I want to be but alas there’s not much I can do about that.” Holding up her phone she decided to text Sans.

 

**Lunabee: You leave me with your brother, and suddenly I get a six in the morning wake up call. How cruel. :(**

     She didn’t expect a reply from Sans since he might be sleeping. Glancing at the two she sighed figuring a shower this early wouldn’t help her. The sound of boxes being picked up pulled her attention. Papyrus was already picking up her already packed stuff. Panic surged through her, jumping towards him she latched onto the box. Trying to drag it down. That didn’t even stop the large skeleton. He just kept walking dragging her with him. Tops and BP snickering the entire time.

 

“Miss Luna I can’t get anything done while you are dangling from the box. If we are to commence puzzle night, then we must get you moved into your new apartment. Thus, we can do the Friendship bonding in your new home. I shall make Friendship Spaghetti even!” Papyrus shook the box before reaching the stairs dropping Luna on her ass.

 

Watching the tall lanky skeleton walk off with her box in hand. BP came over and helped her off the ground. “Best accept that Papyrus is going to be constant in your life.” The cat grinned before heading back into the room to grab a few boxes himself. “Especially if you soul bond with his brother. That is going to be the best part.” BP snickered heading down the stairs.

 

Wait? What?! What the hell was that about? Her mind was suddenly in overload thinking of being soul bound to Sans. Cheeks were burning with redness and heat at the thought of something more. Chest felt as if it were about to blow up. It was all the tell-tale signs of a girl totally going fan girl on a guy. A hand touched her shoulder making her look back into a chuckling pair of deep brown eyes. Tops moved both his paws under her arms to help her up to her feet.

 

“Down girl, your no where near that. And I don’t want you getting your hopes up in case if it doesn’t happen. Not trying to kill your lady boner. But I want to be the more logical one of us.” Tops spoke, and it felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on her head.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Luna admitted in a defeated tone. “Its just a crush after all. I mean yeah I get texts from him, but its mostly on the friendship terms than the lover terms.”

 

“Oh yeah, because friends call friends babygirl.” Tops grinned before winking at her as he stepped into her room grabbing a box of his own. “Just don’t get your hopes up. Sans has been well guarded since the underground. He doesn’t talk about it with no one. I don’t want to see you get hurt because he doesn’t want to open. Okay Luna?”

 

     It was something she hadn’t expected to hear from Tops, it wasn’t an outright demand for her not to see Sans. But it was a heads up not to expect things to escalate too far. Taking in a deep breath she walked into her room with her head held high. Today wasn’t about Sans, it was about her moving into her cute little apartment.

 

     A few hours later she was sprawled in her new apartment on top of the couch that BP and Tops had given her. Why? She still wasn’t sure. Tops said something along the lines of “We can get a new set later. You need this now.” That also included the television, a new dining room table, and the queen-sized bed that came from the bedroom. Luna glared at the two monsters having a sneaking suspicion they were spoiling her.

 

     Lifting her head, she glanced over at Papyrus whom was setting up a game of chess while sitting in her given recliner. Hopefully she could get some decent sleep tonight. Tomorrow was Thursday which wasn’t as late as her shift on Tuesday, but it still sucked. It was only about nine in the morning. Tops and BP had headed back to their home already. Warning Luna that if she didn’t keep in touch that they would hunt her down. Not like she was hard to hunt down.

 

The silence was starting to bug her. It was too early to be this boring. “So, where’s Sans at anyways?” Luna decided to ask him. Curious where her crush was at this very moment. How pathetic did she sound?

 

“He is actually working. He should be home some time before the weekend I hope. The King and Queen have him doing some things. He may groan and grumble since he can’t be lazy bones. But he will do them none the less.” Papyrus responded getting Luna to sit up rubbing her eyes. Coffee sounded so fucking good right now.

 

“What does he do exactly Pappy? I don’t recall you saying what he does for a living.” If he had it must have been something she had forgotten. Then again there was very little she forgot about the skeleton. She needed to stop, this wasn’t helping. Plus, she was scared about hurting Paps’ feelings. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

 

“Um… well…” Paps paused for a moment which had her attention suddenly. He seemed to be thinking over something. “I c-can’t tell you what his monster job Luna. I don’t think Sans would appreciate that. But I know for his human job he actually works at the school. A hall monitor or something like that. Though if he is as lazy as he was at Sentry duty then I imagine he doesn’t get much done.”

 

That made Luna snicker. The thought of Sans taking a nap somewhere, perhaps in a broom closet. It made her smile fondly. “I thought he said his job was understanding of his heat?”

 

“They are. As monster citizens we are required to have time off for our heats, as well as our monster jobs. Otherwise we would have some rather conflicting times. My job as a royal guardsman isn’t much needed as Sans’ so Sharon doesn’t need to worry about it. Plus, my heat is submissive. All I need is a few cuddles every now and then and I am fine.” Papyrus mentioned.

 

Luna wasn’t used to him talking about his own heat so casually. Moving down onto the carpeted floor of the living room she stared at the chess game looking up at Papyrus. He signaled for her to go so she did. “You’ve never mentioned your heat like that. What is the difference between Dominant and Submissive heat?” Though she was sure that she would probably soon find out from Sans’ friend. What was the harm of finding out some information from Pappy.

 

“Submissive heat…” Pappy took his turn leaving Luna to think about her move. “Sounds about what it is. We are kind of um… on the receiving end. Example I like to receive cuddles. Especially since I am A-Sexual.” Right, that was how she knew Paps wasn’t interested in her because he really wasn’t attracted to anyone. “Dominant heats are exactly how they sound. I think you humans actually have something similar called I think BDSM.”

 

Now Luna snorted shaking her head at that comment. “Oh no no no Pappy.” Her hair flew all over as she clutched her stomach knowing exactly where that conversation was going. “I think the proper words your looking for is D/s which is an acronym for Dominant/Submissive. BDSM is Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, and Masochism. It can involve D/s but not entirely. But that’s a bit off topic.”

 

Papyrus looked at her oddly for a moment. “You know an awful lot about that kind of stuff Luna. I know what those terms mean, and I am a bit surprised.”

 

Luna sighed seeing where that was headed. “I have a lot of time on my hands Pappy. When new stuff pops up I tend to investigate it. My brain is a void for useless knowledge so to speak. Not really into the whole DSM part, but the bondage part I might get into.” The shock of whom she was talking to about this with then hit her. “Oh my god I just realized….”

 

The words couldn’t leave her but suddenly she heard Papyrus start to laugh. Looking up he was half bent in his chair letting out loud Nyeh Heh Heh Heh’s. Like it was the funniest thing he had ever hear. Her face was as red as a tomato. After a while the skeleton took in a deep breath calming down for a moment. “I believe Miss Luna you have…” His shoulders shook again while he attempted to hold back another fit of laughter. “Told the wrong Skeleton about your fantasies.”

 

Mortification hit her then, if he told Sans she would never be able to show her face again. “Please keep this between us Pappy. I don’t think I could handle the idea of him finding out. It’s so embarrassing to say I fantasize about being tied to a head board or something.”

 

     That statement didn’t help her case any. Papyrus stopped laughing but he was staring at her with wide sockets. Why the hell had she said that? A soft whine erupted from her throat before snatching a pillow off the couch and burying her face right into it. Death, she so wanted death right now. This was not happening to her. She had not just confessed one of her dirty secrets to her cinnamon roll puzzle buddy.

 

There was a soft tug at the pillow made her lift her head to look up and find Paps had a grip on her pillow. “Miss Luna. I won’t tell my brother. As amusing as it is to watch your face turn as red as the peel of an apple, I think this is your secret.” It was a reminder that Paps had kept that night secret from Sans in the first place.

 

“I just… I sound so weird at the moment Pappy. I was talking about your heats and all of a sudden there I go confessing my kink.” Luna groaned shoving her face into her pillow. Wishing a hole would open up underneath her.

 

“Luna. Its alright, it shows me you are comfortable around me enough to share such private information. You are always so closed off about anything remotely related to you. Its like…” Papyrus paused making her lift her head. His gloved hands were touching the bottom of his mandible. “Its like you distance yourself from everyone willing to learn about them. But you don’t want to let them in on your own life.”

 

     It was true, that much she knew. The only reason Tops knew about George was because he had pushed for that information. He wanted to know how she had gotten the black eye. The blue bunny had been pissed to say the least when he found out how she had gotten it. But he hadn’t gone looking for George. Though when the questions came up about the scars on her wrist she clamped shut tighter than a clam. Happy to learn about others, but not willing to share her own details.

 

“I guess I just don’t like talking about myself. I would rather listen to what people talk about rather than have my own input.” Luna admitted resting her chin on top of the pillow. Her attention fixed on the game, taking her turn managing to knock out his rook.

 

Papyrus furrowed his bone brows together studying the board “I am not used to a female whom isn’t willing to talk about themselves. But I admit I am curious why you wear gloves all the time.” Papyrus admitted.

 

     That froze Luna looking down at her skeletal fingerless gloves. Sans knew she had scars, but Papyrus didn’t. Running the palm of one hand over the top of her other she seemed to be in deep concentration. A deep breath going into her lungs then coming out slowly she made a decision. Sliding her fingers under her gloves she rolled them off slowly. This caught the attention of the taller skeleton. Her fingers rolled up the gloves into a ball.

 

“Oh my, Luna, your…” Papyrus started but stopped. “You wear them to hide your scars. How…”

 

“Please, this was hard enough. I don’t want to talk about my injuries. Or my scars. They are apart of a past that I don’t live in anymore.” Luna admitted to him the game suddenly forgotten. Her head resting on the pillow.

 

“I can understand that. The underground wasn’t all sunshine and roses. I had Undyne and my brother. But things weren’t always easy. We did things we didn’t want to. Until Frisk came along.” Papyrus explained moving onto the ground with her, his gloved hand taking hold of her smaller one. A finger trailing over the scar. “I understand why you clung to Tops and BP the way you did now. They weren’t a part of your past, nor would they ask about it.”

 

     Luna nodded, Tops never asked about the guys whom mistreated her after that one. He found understanding that she didn’t want to relive those memories. It was hard to deal with, at one point she thought about seeing a therapist but turned it down when she realized it might wipe her out. She was financially alright. The finger ran over her scar making her shiver once more. Lifting her attention to Papyrus. Unaware of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

 

He pulled her to him hugging her tightly she let it out sobbing into his chest. Unknowing of the sleep that overtook her. When she woke she was tucked in on the couch. Snuggling a pillow to her body, her gloves were back on her hand. Sitting up she touched them lightly admiring how they had been smoothed over. Glancing around she found that he had left. Of course, he did. It must have been uncomfortable for him when she shed her tears.

 

Climbing from the couch she folded the blanket up. Tossing it on the back of the couch. Her gaze landing on the unfinished chess game. Papyrus’ knight was set off to the side on top of a folded piece of paper. That was interesting. Her hand moved to set the knight delicately off to the side. The paper in her fingers within seconds. No doubt it was from Papyrus. Was he upset that she had broken down. Fear itched at her, taking a seat back on the couch she opened the paper.

 

**Miss Luna,**

**I know that there are things you dislike talking about. But know that I, The Great Papyrus, am always willing to lend an ear if need be. Holding in your feelings is not good for you. It builds up more stress than you know. And that stress is not a good look for you. At least consider talking about things. When you fell asleep I figured I should take my leave. I imagine you are worn out after the long move. Plus, Sans texted saying he was coming home tonight. I wanted to be home to greet him. You are welcome to come by for our friendship spaghetti still.**

**Your Friend**

**The Great Papyrus**

     Luna smiled warmly while rereading the letter, hugging it to her chest. Papyrus was one of the sweeter people to come into her life. Yes, she had Tops and BP, but Papyrus was the one to make the move to get closer to her. He had even invited her over for Friendship Spaghetti. Oh wait, did he leave an address? Sure, enough there was one there. It made her wince. No wonder Sans rode the train that night. It was on the opposite end of town.

 

     If Sans came home tonight it meant that Papyrus would get time with him. There was no need to impose on that. So, she did the next best thing. She turned on the tv and put on a movie. The cable guy would come over the weekend since that was her free time. Then she could hook in her Netflix information and such.

 

    Papyrus hovered over the stove watching the water boil. His mind going back to his puzzle buddy. He had never once seen her break down like that. It was distracting, he had wanted to stay with her keep her company. Papyrus always admired how strong she was, for being a human whom had no qualms being around monsters. The way his brother seemed calm around her that night at the bar.

 

-They both forgot all that had happened, Sans didn’t remember the night at all. But Luna didn’t remember past the introduction. Since they both had started to drink the alcohol infused ketchup. Grillby had not been angry with either of them. When Grillby had called Papyrus, he had not wasted any time getting to the bar as quickly as he could.

 

The bar had been empty when Grillby had allowed him in. “Papyrus your brother is behind the bar. I am waiting on Tops to come pick up Luna though. Could you perhaps wait for Tops to get here? Sans won’t let her go.”

 

That had startled Papyrus, his brother would not let a human go? Sans had secrets that woke him sometimes in the night. Whenever he had pushed about them he would cry why a human would do that? Paps knew to never push why but the fact his brother currently had a human that he wouldn’t let go ached at his very soul. “WHERE IS MY BROTHER?” Papyrus spoke to the flame elemental.

 

Grillby looked at Papyrus retrieving his specs from his face cleaning them with a small cloth. White eyes regarded Papyrus for a minute before a nod of the head sent him to the bar. Walking around it, Papyrus froze at the sight that he beheld. His brother currently had a human woman cuddled into his lap. Blue coloration staining his face while he looked down at her with adoration. She was unconscious. “Sans…” Papyrus spoke softly not wanting to startle his brother.

 

White eye lights lifted to look up at him. “oh, um.. hey paps. i was goin’ to introduce ya to her but she kind of just fell asleep.” His brother half heartedly chuckled. “would you believe how cute she is? and she is so squishy. grillz keeps insistin’ i let him take her upstairs. but whats he gonna do to her up there.”

 

     Odd Sans never really got possessive of humans like that. But Papyrus wasn’t sure if he could count this as possessive. All he knew was that Sans wasn’t being hostile with the woman. Glancing down he found she was quite lovely. A bit pale for a human. The sweatshirt she wore was modest barely showed off her womanly features. But underneath that her jean leggings showed off the curves of her legs. Was Sans going into heat?

 

“That’s because I am here to take you home brother. You have been here for quite a while.” Papyrus recalled many times taking his brother home after a long night of too much ketchup and laughs. “She has friends that are coming to pick her up from what I understand.”

 

“no. lets take her home. she will be happy there. through out talkin’ to her tonight i sense she isn’t very happy.” Sans stated pressing his mandible into her dark brown hair gently nuzzling her. If it weren’t for the fact that what Sans was considering was kidnapping he would have been fine with that.

 

“We can take her to her home. Where she will be taken care of. Brother, we can’t just bring her to our home because she isn’t our human like Frisk is. You must get to know her before you insist on that. Getting to know someone takes time. You don’t want to rush this brother, even you aren’t lazy enough for that.” Papyrus tried to reason.

 

Sans got up a bit clumsily. Cradling the small woman to him, she was tiny in comparison to the three monsters in the room. “alright bro. you have a point.” He nuzzled her again before walking, seems they were taking Luna home. His brother’s phalanges stroking through her hair. Grillby stepped in front of Sans though. “grillz if you don’ move you’re gonna have a bad time.” Sans warned.

 

“Brother I will take her home. You have work at the school tomorrow morning. I will make sure she gets there. Don’t worry I will get all the information you need.” It was a long shot but hopefully it would work.

 

Sans pouted. His brother actually pouted looking down at the woman. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that his brother was feeling something kin to loss even as he handed the woman to Grillby. “you best not let humans touch her again grillz. they get too rough with her. don’ know how to treat her. i managed to get her to relax. she may be human but she a good girl... bro you make sure she gets home and tucked in. i’m gonna just short cut home.” With a long look at the woman in the flame monster’s arms, Sans sighed a popped out of the bar.

 

“That was interesting to say in the least bit. I have never seen him so worked up. I have other human waitresses in this bar but Luna well… even I feel protective over her. Its why I wasn’t about to let him walk out with her.” Grillby handed the small woman to Papyrus. “Get her home. Tops can give you the information for Sans. At least he won’t leave her bruised like the last guy...” That last line Paps never heard because he was out the door heading to his car.

 

It was odd to see his brother acting that way. But it made Papyrus smile even as he buckled her in. He knew where Tops and BP lived so he wouldn’t need directions to get there. Halfway there she awoke groaning lightly. “Damn fire rum.” Her hand moved to her forehead. “Hey funny bones you got any…” Her voice stopped, oddly Papyrus wished she would talk some more.

 

“My brother has gone home. I am ensuring you make it home safely as well. I am The Great Papyrus. And you should not drink anymore tonight. When I get you home I will ask some questions. Could you do that for me?” Papyrus kept his voice low so not to increase the headache she had. When she nodded he kept driving towards her home. –

 

     That had been a few months prior, Luna recalled Sans introducing himself to her, and her to him. But beyond that neither of them knew what happened. Sans had looked so protective over her. For a moment Papyrus might have confused it for love struck. Would it have been love struck? He wasn’t sure. A crackling sound came from the living room just as he finished spaghetti.

 

“Hello Sans. I trust your job went well?” Papyrus stated hearing his brother walk into the kitchen.

 

“no casualties thankfully. but yes it went well. shouldn’ you be hangin’ out with luna?” Sans asked and Papyrus noticed the way he spoke her name with fondness. “i mean it is puzzle night after all.”

 

The sound of a chair being slid out could be heard. Indeed he had hoped she would come over after she woke. But that didn’t look to be the case. Then again it would be late once they all finished. Maybe the walk home would be a bad one. Papyrus wouldn’t have let her walk home though he would have insisted she spend the night, have a sleep over.

 

“She moved into an apartment today. We were up early in the morning. She was pretty worn out by the time we got around to playing Chess. I made sure she was tucked in and came home. Left her a note saying I went home. It is a nice apartment. I imagine you will see it tomorrow when you pick her up at Grillby’s to take her home.” With his brother back he could take Luna back and for the home. Turning to face his brother he saw Sans had a big grin on his face.

 

“yeah bro. i look forward to seein’ her tomorrow.” Sans stated looking at his brother. Yeah his brother had been lovestruck the moment he had met Luna. That much Papyrus was sure of.


	9. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets an unexpected visitor on her day off. And is met with knowledge she isn't sure she is ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter I am not sure of and yes I know my puns suck. I warned ya guys though. I was up like super late working on this I apologize if something is out of place. I try to go back and look it over. Seriously running on fumes here though.
> 
> (Raz) and I am just now getting over a very high 4 day long fever so my editing may not be up to par.

     Sans had been dreaming, he knew that because the events of that night were still fresh in his mind. However, his subconscious tended to take a whole different twist on what had happened. Luna was above him once again. They were on the train on their way to who the hell knew. At this point in time all that mattered was what was happening. And he was going to take that gorgeous brunette with the two-toned eyes.

 

     His phalanges had a good hold of her skirted hips on both sides, giving an experimental squeeze. Feeling the soft flesh beneath it. A hand sliding under the skirt and up to the waistband of her leggings. Those would have to go first, especially since he didn’t want to rip them. Her ungloved hands resting on his shoulders while he tugged down the leggings. A bitch to do since the things practically clung like a secondary skin. Finally getting them off he flung them off to who knew where.

 

     Just in that galaxy pleated skirt and a pair of panties, she looked so gorgeous. He wanted to keep her. Just take her home and keep her in his bed. Sans groaned leaning forward pressing the front of his skull into her chest. Her hands would shift up to his head giving light strokes. Comforting him, telling him that this was okay. Of course, it was okay. He was going to have her. Then she wouldn’t go back home to BP or Tops. No, she would be coming home with him. Lifting his head up he looked up into her beautiful face. One hand sliding up behind her head to pull her down, pressing his lips into hers.

 

This was it, this was the moment he needed even as he tugged her panties down from her hips. He was going to claim her and…. and… “SANS…” No, not now. Dammit Paps, couldn’t he give him a break. “SANS! WAKE UP!”

 

Too late, the dream dissipated. But he was lifted from the bed to stare down at his brother. The younger brother out of the two always capable of carrying him off like he weighed nothing. Even though he was six feet freakin tall! “bro…” Sans spoke in an annoyed lazy tone.

 

“YOU HAVE BEEN LAZING ABOUT LONG ENOUGH. I HAVE BEEN PICKING UP ON YOUR SLACK, ENSURING THAT MISS LUNA HAS BEEN GETTING BACK AND FORTH TO WORK.” Back and forth? But Sans had only agreed to pick her up from work. Sans was about to argue that. “AND SHE IS DEFINITELY IN NEED OF SPENDING SOME TIME WITH YOU. WHY DON’T YOU TAKE HER OUT FOR THE DAY.”

 

     Was his brother seriously inclining that he should take her out for a date? Sans glanced over at the video game console he had bought for Luna. It was going to be a house warming present since he was sure all the other ones were Tops and BPs. But he hadn’t had the chance to take it to her. With Toriel and Ass-gore constantly demanding his time to be The Judge. A title he honestly hated now. The opportunity to spend a day with Luna did sound rather appeasing though.

     Tapping his teeth for a moment his smile turned into a frown while he thought of what to do with Luna. The idea of doing something like what they had done the night they met seemed appealing but that was to help him with his heat. So that was a no go. All while thinking, he didn’t realize that his shorts felt a bit snugger than normal. Nothing out of the normal. That had been happening a lot since he had met Luna, especially when he dreamed about her. That seemed to halt any plan making he had going on.

 

“WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT HER AGAIN?” Papyrus’ voice interrupted him, and Sans could feel that blue blush form over his cheek bones. Turning to look at his brother. Sure enough, Papyrus’ face was angled downwards at his shorts. Not his every day shorts but his sleep ones.

 

“would you really like to know what i dream about doin’ to your puzzle buddy?” Sans asked a smirk on his face.

 

He watched his brother’s face contort from suspicion to down right annoyance. “SANS N-“

 

“how our bodies would _fit_ together?” Sans grinned wider. And before he knew it he was dropped on the bed. Sending him into a fit of laughter.

 

“KEEP YOUR HORNY THOUGHTS OUT OF THE CRAFT THAT IS PUZZLES!” Papyrus walked towards the door and it caused Sans to laugh harder. “AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO TAKE CARE OF THAT BEFORE GOING TO SEE HER. UNLESS YOU WANT HER TO SEE THAT EXTRA _BONE_.”

 

Sans sat up his eyes glimmering in bewilderment as his brother unknowingly made a pun. “hey she might find it _humeros_.” Sans retorted hearing the door slam shut to his room. Looking down at the bulge in his pants, he knew he needed to take care of his morning boner. “mmm… i bet she _wood_ feel so much better than my hand.” Sans purred before going to work.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Luna had been relaxing in that nice bath tub she had. It was Saturday, her day off. And she was looking to laze about till that damn cable guy showed up to hook up her internet. The hot water felt good even as she sank into it. Taking a bath at the guys’ house always seemed rather uncomfortable. In her own apartment however it felt good. Her hand moved to scrub where Sans’ mark had been, it had finally faded. Making her pout. That was her only connection to Sans, and now it was gone.

 

     Damn, talk about a drop-in emotions. She had gone from feeling relaxed to depressed all with the thoughts of one skeleton. Her brain had fooled her into the sense that he was avoiding her now. Even though Papyrus had stated he had to go back and do his monster job. Luna didn’t understand the need for two jobs. Grillby only had one job. Reaching under the water she pulled the plug and climbed out of the bath tub. Instantly grabbing her fluffy black towel. One look at her still dry hair had her huffing. She needed to wash that.

 

     Normally she washed it in the bathtub but a quick look at her fingers told her that she needed to get out. Stepping into the corner shower she turned on the water. Only thing better would be if the water flowed down from the ceiling. Her fingers pushed through thick strands of dark mahogany hair making sure it was thoroughly wet. Washing it could prove tedious at times, but she wouldn’t give it up. The shower was quick and to the point. Didn’t need much more than a quick wash down.

 

Her fluffy black towel wrapped around her waist a knock at the door made her groan. If that was the cable guy this early… well she would be thrilled but at the same time annoyed. It was just barely after one and he wasn’t scheduled to show up till two. Those silly domestic house wife shows popped into her mind thinking about how the cable guy either showed up too early or too late. That would be her luck but she had a small problem. She didn’t have any clothes on.

 

“Shit…” Luna stuttered out running into her bedroom grabbing out a robe and a pair of pajamas. “Just a minute!” Praying that the cable guy wouldn’t take off. She really wanted to watch something other than DVDs she wanted to watch something on the streaming service that she paid for.

 

     With an ungraceful tug of her pajama pants she wished she had time to put on underwear. Maybe even a bra. Because the girls were looking mighty free suddenly. Pulling her robe up her arms she tied the sash as tight as she could before rushing to the front door. Her fingers frantically combing out the tangled strands.

 

Undoing the deadbolt, she pulled the door open only to find a skeleton at her door. Not just any skeleton, but Sans the Skeleton. “Um… hi.” Luna spoke a bit surprised to see him there. He had a rather haphazardly wrapped present in his hands. Was that todays paper? It made Luna snort.

 

“hey sweetheart, paps told me you moved. and i figured i should bring you a housewarmin’ gift.” Sans explained holding up the present in front of her.

 

     This was unexpected out of anyone whom she thought would get her a gift, Sans wasn’t on that list. Reaching out she took the gift from him and smiled, wondering if she should open it in front of him while he stood there. Her gaze drifted from the present to him noticing the way his eye lights were gazing at her. A look down and she found that he was staring at some rather exposed flesh. With just the swells of her breasts peeking out. Color flushed her cheeks moving to pull the package over the exposed area.

 

“Um… eh…. uh… come in and take a seat. I need to go finish pulling on some clothes.” Luna backed up into the living room. There were some boxes still lying around. She was trying to get everything situated in a way.

 

     Sans didn’t hesitate he walked casually into her apartment. His gaze swooping around to take everything before landing back on her as she closed the door. Luna felt so exposed to those little eye lights. Had he texted saying he was coming over? Why hadn’t Papyrus given her warning? Luna had not been prepared to deal with her crush at this very moment.

 

Placing the box on the table she noted it was quite heavy. Her curiosity ate at her wanting to open it. But she needed to deal with the fact she was half naked in front of him. “Let me go get dressed.”

 

“you don’ have to luna. its not like i haven’t seen your…” Sans seemed to stop when she looked up at him. His cheeks were dusted with a cyan coloration, it was utterly adorable. “ya know maybe gettin’ dressed isn’ a bad idea.” He hummed at the end of that while his gaze darted back down.

 

Luna groaned moving her hands to her robe attempting to close the damn thing. This was way too embarrassing. “Yeah I am going to go get dressed before someone thinks of how many ways we can get the cable guy to blush.” Walking back to her room she heard the snicker Sans gave off. It made her smile none the less.

 

     Luna came back out dressed in her jean leggings, and a long-sleeved maroon sweater. Though when she came back out she couldn’t find Sans right away. Turning her head, she found him looking around her apartment. Well that gave her time to put her gloves back on. Since he wasn’t looking directly at her. Going over to the coffee table she eyed it trying to find her gloves. They weren’t there!

 

“lookin’ for these?” Sans voice came from behind her. Craning her head to look back she saw he had her gloves in his skeletal hands. “till the cable guy comes i got a challenge for ya. how about you not wear the gloves hmm?”

 

     Luna tilted her head to the side trying to gage what he had just asked of her. He didn’t want her to wear her gloves? Why? Her gaze dropped down to the scars on the backs of them and winced. They were not a pretty sight. She really needed to put some lotion on them to keep the skin moist. Looking back up at Sans she watched him shove her skeleton gloves in his pocket. Yeah. she had other pairs, but he was asking her not to wear them, just till the cable guy showed up. Luna could do that.

 

“Sure, I need to go get my lotion out of the bathroom though. My soap has some shea butter in it doesn’t mean they don’t dry out.” Luna smiled turning to walk towards the bathroom.

 

     The lotion was resting on her bathroom sink. Giving the bottle a couple pumps she smoothed the beige liquid over her skin. The doctor said if she used the lotion the scars would fade over time. She honestly hoped so. Summer was killer on her when it came to wearing those gloves. Looking them over they had a slight shimmer from the way the lotion settled into the skin.

 

     A skeletal hand came into view reaching for one of her hands. It grasped her right hand letting the thumb phalange run over the top of the scar. Looking over she found Sans standing there. He was watching her hands. His touched turned into exploring when he reached out with his other hand. Shifting her weight, she turned fully towards him, that way they weren’t at an odd angle. Sans traced her hand with his phalanges. Like he was trying to memorize it. That grin of his seemed rather concentrated.

 

“ya cover them up. and they are the prettiest things i’ve seen. so small and soft.” Sans commented turning her hand so that her palm was up. Tracing the lines in her hand. The movement made her giggle. Her hands were so damn sensitive.

 

“I hide them for reasons Sans. Everyone always looks at what shouldn’t be there rather than whats actually there.” Even the nail polish she had was never enough to deter people from looking at the scars. Tops often helped paint her nails since she hated the way the manicurist looked at her hands. “Just want to hide my hands.”

 

    With a gentle tug Luna was pulled back into the living room, he helped her sit on the couch. But he refused to let go of her hand. It amazed her that he was so curious about them. Making herself comfortable she wondered why he had really come over. The package on the table caught her attention recalling that he had brought her a gift. There was no unwrapping it though since she only had one of her hands. And she rather not attempt to take it away from him. He seemed like a cat curiously playing with a yarn ball.

 

 

Though a quick survey of her couch reminded her that she had still been sleeping on it since she had moved in. That had to look bad. Then something clicked in what he had said, he had said for her to keep the gloves off till the cable guy came. How exactly did he know that?

 

“Sans.” Luna asked looking over to him waiting till white eye lights were focused on her. “How do you know that the cable guy is coming over?” She asked with curiosity.

 

Sans hummed for a moment before his eye lights flickered to a piece of paper that was on the coffee table. It had times written in on what days. It made sense since her gloves had been just above that paper. “doesn’ take a genius to put things together, sweetheart. um… would you like to hang out when he leaves though?”

 

Her heart stopped. Sans wanted to spend time with her after the cable guy left. Focusing her attention on the skeleton whom still had a good grip on her hand she studied him. Looking for any sign that he was pulling her leg so to speak. That cyan blush that covered his face told her he was not pulling her leg. She had not given him an answer because his hand pulled from hers moving to the back of his skull. His shoulders shaking hinted he was chuckling. But the sound seemed, depressing.

 

“you are probably goin’ to be busy today anyways.” She heard when she tuned in. It was so weird sometimes when he didn’t move his maw. Sans stood then glancing down at his feet. “i should probably get out of your hair anyways, hope ya like your gift.”

 

Luna stared up at him for a moment in mute shock. He had asked her to spend the day with him and now he was going to leave. No! Dammit! He was here she waited a good week for him to pop back up and she was not about to let him just pop back out. Lunging forward as quick as she could she gripped onto his arm. Sans stiffened in her grip, looking back down at her.

 

“I’m still waking up, give me a chance to respond before you jump to conclusions Skellie.” Luna explained, it wasn’t a lie. She was trying to process things still. And him asking her to hang out was one of those things.

 

     It was a lot to consider at this moment, but she enjoyed having Sans to herself like how she had Papyrus to herself on Wednesdays. Not that she didn’t appreciate Sans coming over with Paps, but that time was reserved for puzzles. Sans moved back to sit on the couch beside her a soft sigh coming from him. Was that relief she heard in that sigh? Not something she should investigate at that very moment.

 

“are ya sure sweetheart?” Sans asked trying to get some reassurance. He looked as nervous as she had that night on the train. “i mean it is your day off. you deal with monsters all the time at Grillby’s. i doubt you wanna deal with one on your time off.”

 

     Luna couldn’t help the snort that erupted from her. Her hands quickly moved from his arm to cover her mouth. The blush that formed over her cheeks came next. Did she seriously just snort at that? Worried she might have just horrified Sans she glanced over to him. He had a confused gaze on his face. How was it possible a skeleton could make that many expressions? It was adorable none the less.

 

“You’re right.” She finally spoke dropping her hands from her mouth. “I do deal with monsters all the time at my job. I also deal with a lot of humans. And I will say this I would rather deal with monsters than humans. As odd as that sounds it’s the truth. Human kind is a bit overrated in my opinion. But I want to spend the day with you. Maybe…” She paused unsure how her stating this was going to work. He could just pop out when she said this. “Maybe we could do something similar like Paps and I do with Wednesdays. Make like Saturday a day for you and me. I know puzzles aren’t your thing. Since you seemed to tune out most of last Wednesday on us. I am sure we could find something though.”

 

     Her gaze had diverted to the ground worried that she might see a look of mortification on his face. Not in the mood to see her hopes get crushed. The shift in the couch told her he was moving. Still not ready to face him telling her no. A skeletal hand pressed against her cheek while the other was braced behind her. This made her look up and find Sans about an inch away from her face. His eye lights looked like little white stars for a second before blinking back to the little pin pricks.

 

“i would totally be up for that. i was worried i was imposing on wednesdays for paps anyways. its weird he talks about you a lot.” Sans commented a soft chuckle escaping him. “well at least now i can place the person he is hangin’ around with. i didn’ find out it was you till a week or so ago.”

 

     Luna got why Papyrus had done that, it was because Sans had forgotten that night. She didn’t want to be brought up to him. Luna never wanted him to feel guilty for drinking so much that night. It was a night she cherished and honestly wished to relive. For him though it might be a reminder that he was unable to cherish that night like she had. So, she had asked Papyrus politely to keep it quiet. Though she hadn’t intended on him keeping quiet about her in general. Whatever, Papyrus felt he as doing the right thing and she was grateful to him.

 

“Probably wanted to keep my privacy up. Although it is nice to spend time with him. The puzzles help me to relax and get into a sort of Zen when my Tuesday shift is over with. Grillby has been getting quite a few human patrons coming in and they tend to…” Luna wasn’t sure how to word it. She wasn’t sure how Sans would react either. Maybe she shouldn’t say anything.

 

“rough.” Sans spoke after a bit. The expression on his face was one of solemnness. “i figured with how bad that bruise was on ya the last time. grillz steps in i imagine and gets ya out of there. but it doesn’ happen till after the fact.” His hand that had been planted on the sofa behind her moved to touch above her thigh pressing in making her wince.

 

How had he? Her eyes widened looking at him. “paps may have taken ya home last night because i had to have a nice little chat with a certain human. didn’ like them bangin’ ya into the table. but…” His gaze shifted off while his hand moved from her cheek down to her shoulder. A light push sent her back falling onto the pillow she used for sleeping. “your always so nice to them. givin’ them that warm smile even though they hurt ya. why?”

 

“Its business. If I am rude to them then it would hurt Grillby’s profits.” Luna explained feeling him tug her legs up into what she assumed was his lap. The press into her thigh made her whimper it made him be a bit gentler about it. A warm sensation flowing over the area. “Plus, they deal with me more than they deal with Grillby. You didn’t hurt them, did you?” The worry over whether Sans would be in trouble ate at her.

 

“nah. i told them to keep their mitts to themselves.” Sans replied, her gaze lifted to see him working on her thigh. His sockets closed almost like he was focusing. “maybe i should talk to grillby about the way they treat ya. you’re human they should treat ya better than that. you’re not there to appease their carnal cravings.”

 

“Maybe not. But they might not have anyone that can do that for the. Why not take it out on the one that’s providing the drinks and such.” Luna muttered softly almost halfheartedly. “Humans don’t think things through all the time. And when they do when it comes to a sexual fantasy. It can be consensual sometimes.”

 

     When the word sometimes passed her lips, she felt Sans stiffen. His sockets opening to lift going to her chest for a moment. It lingered there, Papyrus had told her that her chest was where her soul was located. That boss monsters were the only ones that could see the colors without pulling a human into an encounter. Sans was staring at her soul, and she couldn’t help but wonder why.

 

“has any of them ever done somethin’ like that to you?” His baritone voice coming out with deadly seriousness. It didn’t frighten her though. He wasn’t angry at her.

“You think they would have gotten away with it if they did?” Luna mentioned getting Sans’ gaze to meet her own. “I’m pretty well armed at night Sans. It may not be a gun or a knife but the thing packs quite the electrical buzz when it hits.”

 

     Her taser had been a gift from the female bunny that frequented the bar. True it wouldn’t stop if they all decided to gang up on her. But Luna knew how to get when the going was good. Sans watched her seeming to mull over her words. Phalanges prodding at the no longer sensitive muscle. Bruises came with her line of work. Especially when some of the humans whom came into Grillby’s openly told her she was sick for working for a monster. Luna just greeted it with a smile.

 

“you’re a lot tougher than you look. that little toy won’ work on others out there. me and paps are gonna look after ya that’s for sure.” It was the first time she realized that Sans hadn’t intended his escorting to only be a week. And it was obviously something he had discussed with his brother.

 

“You two work hard enough between your monster jobs and human jobs. You just got back, yet here you are treating a wound that I have. I don’t know what kind of work you have but it makes you drink.” Luna stammered unable to stop the words before they came out.

 

Sans looked at her eye sockets wide in surprise. “y-you kn-know a-a-about that?” That cyan blush creeping up to his cheek bones. Did he forget where she worked?

 

“Yeah Sans, both Grillby and I know what you put in your ketchup bottle isn’t just ketchup. Its not good for you to do that kind of stuff.” Luna sat up moving her hand to touch his cheek bone. “Work gets rough but drinking your problems away isn’t the answer.”

 

Sans sighed bring a hand over the top of hers. Pressing her palm into his cheek more. “fair enough.” He paused for a moment before looking up at her. “this was supposed to be me givin’ you a pep talk, yet here you are givin’ me one. so not fair.” Sans chuckled.

 

     They both groaned at the knock on the door. That was no doubt the cable guy. Luna boldly slipped her hand into the pocket of Sans’ jacket retrieving her gloves. There would be stuff for her to sign and she didn’t want the guy staring at her hands. Not noticing that when she with drew her hand he poofed across the room. Going to answer the door.

 

“ello.” Sans spoke, and Luna immediately heard the yelp that came from the other side. That was a human not expecting a monster to be answering the door. “hey cable dude. come to get _connected_ with me?”

 

Luna snorted getting a side glance from Sans while she pulled her gloves over her hands. “Uh… L-Luna S-S-Solarium?” The cable guy asked getting Sans to turn back towards him.

 

“maybe.” His grin must have been wide. Luna was tempted to let him torment the poor guy, but she really wanted that connection. She needed her internet, so she could watch stuff.

 

“Sans let the poor guy in please. I want my internet to be set up.” Luna was about to get up and go over there so that she could remove the skeleton from the door. But Sans stepped aside.

 

The guy came in craning his head around the room till his gaze landed on her. What she saw reflect was at first surprise, then it transformed into disgust. In a flash it was gone. Luna had seen that look too often when it was directed at her or monsters. Chewing her bottom lip, she was about to tell the guy to get the hell out of her apartment.

 

“Um… Luna?” He spoke talking to her, only getting her to nod her head in response. “My names Kenneth. I am here to hook up your internet service.”

 

     Luna climbed off the couch adjusting her gloves. Making sure they were snug around her wrists. Though she didn’t really introduce herself to Kenneth, since he obviously knew who she was already. Directing him into the kitchen to a shelf that was set up by BP a day ago. The guys were in and out of her apartment fixing it up for her. Luna patted the shelf pointing it out to him. The modem and router already set up there for him to do his hook ups.

 

“Okay.” He leaned closer to her. “Is he bothering you?” His voice came out soft, Luna couldn’t believe what he was insinuating.

 

Luna leaned in closer to him. “He isn’t bothering me. The only thing that bothers me is the fact you are asking that question. He is a guest in my home.” Luna spoke softly noticing the look of pure anger that flashed in Kenneth’s eyes.

 

     Luna didn’t quite care for the way humans thought they could treat monsters. In fact, when she found protests on the streets stating how monsters were ruining mankind she was the first one to get into their faces. Her monster friends didn’t realize how many fist fights she got into by defending them. How many black eyes she had to nurse. Sure, three out of the five knew where her injuries stemmed from. But she would never outright tell them.  There were probably quite a few humans out there that saw her as a traitor to her own kind. She didn’t care. Monsters were locked away by humans years ago, they didn’t get a say in it. Why did humans suddenly think they had a say in the lives the monsters chose to live?

 

     There was no doubt in her mind that Kenneth here was the type to be against monsters being above ground. Just based on his reaction to her being in the apartment with Sans. And the words he had just spewed. She dared that angry look he was giving her. Dared him to try something. Because it wasn’t Sans at this very moment that he needed to worry about.

 

     Leaving Kenneth to his work she walked back over to the couch finding Sans sitting on it. His normal smile seemed rather strained. For a moment she wondered if he had heard the conversation between her and the cable guy. Climbing onto the couch, she sat close to him turning her attention towards the television. It seemed the guy’s appearance had made the mood even worse for her and Sans. It wasn’t like she really wanted to talk about her ways of defense anyways. Especially with the way that the skeleton brothers were finding ways of protecting her. It wasn’t that it was annoying, it just made her feel a tad useless.

 

     Pulling her phone from her pocket she inhaled a deep breath trying to figure out what to eat for dinner tonight. At some point she needed to do some grocery shopping for actual food to keep in the house. Grillby had been nice enough to make sure she had food each night. Completely oblivious to what was going on around her she didn’t notice the skeletal hand that was moving behind her. Until it was pressed against her chest, yanking her across the couch till her back hit the side of the skeleton it belonged to. His arm moving to wrap around her waist. Glancing over her shoulder to look back she saw Sans’ attention was fixed on the kitchen.

 

     Following his gaze, she landed on the human male that was standing in her kitchen. Even though he was working, she wasn’t sure what was going on. Turning herself slightly she moved her gloved hand over Sans’ cheek pulling his attention. That perma grin seemed rather strained now. Kenneth was making him uncomfortable. Sighing she got up or attempted to. Sans pulled her back down now she was in his lap though. His skull shook from side to side. Luna sighed once more before moving into him.

 

“Everything okay?” Luna asked in a hush voice getting little white eye lights to focus on her.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Nothing was alright at this moment, because Sans knew the moment he saw that human in the hallway shit was going to start. But he allowed the human to come into Luna’s apartment, because she had asked him to. He hadn’t missed the way the man stared at Luna, the different emotions that flashed before settling on a neutral face. This human, this man named Kenneth was not good. Worse he was in the house of one of his friends.

 

     It was a struggle not to grab her and pull her away from him while she carelessly brought the man further into her home. One peek at the man’s soul and he felt those judging instincts flare to life. What once might have a been a vibrant deep blue was turning dull and grey. The man’s stats were somewhat scary. While there were no execution points there was levels of violence. What came with reading his stats also came with reading Luna’s. Her levels of violence were little to none. There was still some there. Probably from defending herself as she had told Sans earlier.

 

     When the man leaned into her Sans choked down the growl his hands curling into fists in his pockets. He didn’t hear the conversation, though he didn’t want to stay there watching. After a while she came into the living room, his phalanges itching to pull her into his lap. Wanting to protect her. That man knew where she lived, and he was not a good man. Luna sat by him, Sans was satisfied but at the same time not. Wanting to pull her close. Short cut her back to his place, keep her there.

 

     Too lost in his own thoughts he noticed she had pulled out her phone looking through it Her current online search was for some sort of food. Moving in she probably hadn’t had a chance to get food. This was her day off before she had puzzle night with Paps. Sans looked over at her noting the way she held herself. Getting her to keep off those gloves was nerve wrecking, but he noticed she dressed to conceal herself. Most women would flaunt what they had if they looked as gorgeous as she did. _Who broke you?_ Sans wondered.

 

     The sound of a drill caught his attention immediately having him pull all his protective instincts into overload. This was an oddly familiar feeling. Though it wasn’t like when he lived underground where he had felt the need to protect his brother from Frisk. This was like he was protecting Luna, again. The couch shifted, and she got up. Sans froze. _No, don’t go in there. Not with him._ Sans nearly whined. Lunging forward to grab her waist. Holding tightly before pulling back. It landed her in his lap. Sans fixated his attention on the kitchen wondering if the man would be watching her. _Better not be._ It was a protective thought? Right?

 

She shifted on his lap turning to look at him. “Everything okay?” She asked in a hush voice.

 

“mmm… no. i don’ trust him.” Sans explained knowing how that must have sounded. Hell he deemed himself crazy suddenly. It made him clutch at Luna even tighter pulling her into his boney body.

 

With that in mind he focused his magic making him feel softer. His ecto body taking form under his clothes. Its what defined his shape after all. Magic just seemed to fill it there when he didn’t want it to form. Too much could drain him, so he didn’t always have it. Luna’s hand moved from his cheek to the back of his skull lightly caressing there. It was nice.

 

“I don’t trust him either.” Luna spoke after a while. Good they were on the same page. That made this a bit easier.

 

“don’ interact with him without me there please luna. he’s not a good person. call it a feelin’ in my bones.” Going into too much detail would require him to explain his job.

 

     Not something he wanted to tell her about. Sans was the only one to tell whomever he wished about his job. And that circle was small. Luna did deserve to know but he wondered if she would look at him the same. Knowing what he did. It left a sour pit in his nonexistent stomach.

 

     His phalanges reaching up to stroke the dark mahogany strands of hair. It was starting to curl after it had dried. It felt good when it wrapped around the tips of them. Almost like he wanted to be wrapped around her. That was a calming thought. Think about that. Think about her pulled tightly to him clinging to his bones like everything depended on it. The sound of the human on the phone snapped his mind out of that thought quick.

 

     Kenneth strode into the living room his attention fixed on Luna currently resting on Sans’ lap. Sans dared the human to make one bad remark towards her. But Sans was smart leaving his face neutral. Luna turned to look at the human. It made Sans wrap his boney arms around her tighter.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Finished?” Luna asked the guy whom was now standing in her living room. This guy had Sans on edge, worse than she had ever seen him before. It was probably because Sans might have heard the conversation she had in the kitchen.

 

     Luna sure hoped that wasn’t the case because as much as she would like to see some racist get their just desserts. She would rather it not happen in her new apartment. It was one of the reasons she hadn’t slugged the fucker when he asked if Sans had been bothering her. Hell no! Sans had every right to be in her home. This, Kenneth, didn’t. Suddenly the image of Kenny from South Park popped into her mind. _Oh my gosh they killed Kenny!_ It made her mentally snicker recalling that very quote.

 

“Um… yeah. I just need to run a cord call it in then I can be on my way.” Kenneth muttered something else under his breath. Something she couldn’t hear, but the way Sans’ body tensed under her told her that he had heard it.

 

“Cool well just hook it up please then you can be on your way.” She tried to keep a cheeriness in her voice. It was getting rather hard though. She just really wanted this guy out of her apartment. And it wasn’t because Sans was holding her too tight. That she could handle. It was because this guy was in what terms Luna used so un-fondly a Monster Hater.


	10. Questions asked... Answers Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Sans share a tender moment while they spend time with one another. Sans has a question for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Chapter 10 I have had my doubts at how things should move. This time however I am really comfortable with how this turned out. Let me know what you guys think?

     When the cable guy left Sans released a sigh of relief, she was safe. But Luna had not moved since the first time she had tried to get up. Instead she had managed to make herself comfortable in his lap. Like she had adjusted to being treated this way. His actions rolled through his skull trying to think of how this would be taken. Recalling BP’s behavior made him wince. Could he be acting like BP? Regardless she wasn’t fighting him.

 

“would you like to move?” Sans asked worried that she might be upset and not saying anything.

 

“Do you want me to move?” Luna asked not glancing up from her phone. Whatever she was looking at seemed to have her attention.

 

     Honestly, he didn’t want her to move. It felt so nice to have her there. It felt better than nice, it felt… right. But he didn’t want to freak her out. Humans didn’t work much like monsters. Monsters could get along and not worry about discomforting the other. Humans were a touch more sensitive. The guy had made her uncomfortable. And had taken Sans’ protection rather well.

 

“not really.” Sans smiled a bit wider now before his attention was brought to the still wrapped package on the table. She had yet to open it.

 

     Using his magic, he took hold of the package, it gave off a light aura around it in the shade of cyan. Bringing it over he focused until it rested on her lap. Luna lowered her phone to look down at it for a moment seeming to realize that it was just there. That two-toned gaze focused on him for a moment, he gave her a nod to get her to proceed. His arms wrapping snuggly around her waist while she adjusted herself. Her rear rubbing against his pelvis in the best way. Though he did his best to not let his magic swell up.

 

“You didn’t have to get me a house warming gift. Though I fear your brother might be bringing me more board games with each week.” Luna muttered, the sounds of paper being ripped registered.

 

“well its not every day i get to hang with my…” Sans stopped himself knowing what he nearly said he was about to call her his moon. Damn that would have been bad. “bro’s best puzzle buddy.” That sounded worse. And he felt it with the way her body seemed to drop at that. Fuck he was just bad at this.

 

“Right.” Luna’s voice came out hushed but her attention focused on the package. Getting the remaining scraps of paper from it. Sans fought the urge to snuggle into her shoulder she seemed so precious in his lap. Like a cute little kitten.  “Sans… I know you were going to say something else. I could hear it in the way your tone changed. Thought we agreed to be honest here.”

 

     Well color him impressed she had caught on to his little lie. Of course, it wasn’t really a lie. She was after all his brothers best puzzle buddy. None the less he had hidden a truth in a truth, it was therefore a lie. A soft chuckle escaping him. Leaning forward he pressed his mandible against her shoulder nuzzling her. It made her lift her head back. _Does she feel it too? Whatever is going between us? Please don’t be pulling my leg._

 

“i um…” Sans paused unsure if he was really going to say this, but she wanted an answer. Best not to keep the lady waiting. “you’re my moon.” His voice came out soft almost a near whisper. He was so close to her shoulder that she had to have heard him though.

 

     Luna’s body was unmoving in his lap, he felt his soul shiver from the way she was so quiet. With a shift she moved placing the box on the table not opening it any further. Had he said the wrong thing? He hoped not it would crush him if she became upset. Sans had confidence, but this was breaching unknown territory. Her body turned to face him, he studied her face. There was no anger there.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Had Luna heard him, right? Had he really called her _His Moon?_ Hope flared in her chest that maybe, just maybe she meant something to the punny skeleton. She felt that familiar pressure in her chest, shit was she going to have a heart attack and die? _What a way to go_! Adjusting herself fully to where she had been straddling his lap she faced him. A smile tugging at her lips. _Say something you doof! Before you scare him off._ Oh right!

 

“I’m your moon?” Luna repeated wanting to smack herself really hard right now. _What the fuck was that?!_ Mentally yelling at herself. Okay recovery. “That’s a cute name. Kind of like that one a little more than Galaxy.” She chuckled. _Okay, but you can do fucking better!_

 

     Sans let out a nervous chuckle then, it was at that point she realized he was blushing something fierce. Realization set in that he was as anxious as she was. _Cute!_ Luna leaned in pressing her lips to the side of his cheek. His body seemed to stiffen at that. A hand pressed into the back of her head. Cradling it, for a second. His skull turned till teeth met her lips and it took sheer will power not to groan into that.

 

     The kiss lasted forever it seemed, but she wasn’t wanting to part from it. A couple weeks before she had been on top of him giving him a hand job. On a train no less. Now here she was kissing him like no tomorrow in her new apartment. Tempted to take the skeleton to her bedroom so she could break it in so to speak. Phalanges moved through her hair caressing her scalp carefully. It felt intoxicating. Why hadn’t she let him take care of that night?

 

_Because you didn’t want your first time to be like he was with a stranger!_ That inner voice yelled at her. Oh yeah that was right. But still. This felt a bit out of this world.

 

Sans pulled back from the kiss falling back in his seat, a sigh escaping him. _Was that a good sigh? Or a bad one? Did I jump the gun?_ Luna felt her thoughts going every which way not sure what he was thinking of. White eye lights lifted pinning her with that stare. He hummed moving his hand from the back of her head to her cheek cradling it in his palm.

 

“babygirl.” Sans breathed his pet name for her making her blush. At some point she wanted to ask him why he had labeled her with that. “as much as i want to have you spread and underneath me. think we both need to learn about one another. its takin’ a lot of will power like it had the night on the train not to just take you.”

 

Luna wanted to cry because she wanted him to take her. Her body felt so hot and needy. His words however seemed to cool her down. “i don’ want to rush this. i came over with the intent on spendin’ time with you. not to fuck you mercilessly. i need to know though.” He paused that nervousness from before seeming to show. “do you perhaps um… feel things for me?”

 

That was an odd question! Then again, given the situation she might be asking the same question. A smile spread across her face, not trusting words she nodded her head slowly. The look of joy on his face was utterly priceless. “then i’m gonna do this right, because babygirl you need to have this done right. dunno what happened to you before but i see it whenever i look at you. somethin’ broke you a long time ago.”

 

Upon hearing those words her smile died into a frown watching him. Dread filled her thinking he would ask about her past. She didn’t want to talk about that. Not now, not right when things were looking positive for her. Sans’ thumb stroked her cheek. “stop, i can see those cogs workin’ in that brain of yours. i want to know at some point. not right now though. for now, i want us to just enjoy this moment. and um… well maybe i should give ya your birthday present early.”

 

Birthday Present? What the fuck! How the hell did he know her birthday was coming up? Oh wait she knew. “I’m gonna murder me a bunny and a cat.” Luna grumbled unaware she had said that aloud.

 

Sans chuckled a bit louder now this time with more confidence. “don’ fault them for tryin’ to be good friends to ya. they care a lot for you more than you will realize i am sure. but well… see this isn’t necessarily a present for you more than this is for me. because stars that would be awesome to think you would accept it right off the bat.”

 

     Luna snorted seeing much more of herself suddenly in him than she realized. Adjusting herself she leaned forward resting her chin on his sternum. Just enjoying the warmth. Sans immediately wrapped his arms around her body. She wanted to hear what he had in mind for her birthday, but this moment was too good to be true. Sans felt things like what she felt.

 

     Sans let out a nervous sigh one hand sliding from around her to dig into the pocket of his parka. Why was he still wearing that? He should be comfortable. Sitting up she watched him, that blue blush still on his cheek bones. Withdrawing his hand from his pocket her placed something on the top of his head. Luna studied it when he removed his hand. It was a little blue bow, like the type one would put on presents.

 

Her gaze drifted from the bow to his face and the back. Seeming to take it in. “guess it’s convenient i didn’ put the ribbon on your house warmin’ present.” Sans smirked, looking still very flustered. “i ain’ very good at this babygirl. sure, i could do this no problem in the past, but that’s not somethin’ you want to hear. paps said it was bad manners to bring such things up.”

 

Did he have to be so fucking vague? Her gaze lifted to the bow seeing it just stuck there to the side of his cranium. This was supposed to be a present for her birthday. A birthday that Tops and BP told him about. While she was annoyed they had told him, she felt herself kind of thankful for it. “Sans…” She whined. “The anticipation is killing me.”

 

“well don’t want you dyin’ on me then. guess i better get to the point, then you can rest in peace.” Gah! Death puns. She glared daggers at him noting that he seemed to just enjoy that more. “ooh you look scary baby. what you gonna do? hmm?” He was toying with her and fuck it was working.

 

     Luna’s mind reeled with ides of ways to torment him. A grin splitting her face when a thought hit her mind. Shifting closer that she had before, her hands moved downwards to the bottom of his shirt. The fabric felt so soft under her touch thick too. Before she could move her hands up further he grabbed her arms. Sweat beading the top of his skull.

“hey remember what i said about me losin’ control? best not continue that movement. i really want to do this right. because your important to not just me but my bro too. and paps would kill me if i screwed this up so let me do this the right way.” Sans huffed at her making her grin.

 

“Are you nervous or something?” Luna asked him with blatant curiosity.

 

“fuck yes! you can put a guy on edge baby. i will just say this. each time you woke me from my sleep by touchin’ that mark i felt my control slippin’. i wanted to track you down and do things to you that would be a wet fantasy.” Sans explained. “though that would have been too easy compared to what i have in mind. can ya behave? or else i will bend you over my knee and give ya a good spankin’.”

 

Luna arched a brow tempted to find out if he really would do that. The idea of being spanked by him sounding oddly erotic. Her mind instantly went there at the thought of him shoving her over his lap. Tugging her jeggings and panties down, baring her ass to him… and he must have noticed where her thoughts were going. A growl erupted from him.

 

“stars woman. you’re gonna dust me where i’m sittin’. you would like somethin’ like that wouldn’ ya?” His words starting to shift more into the drawl.

 

“I would but um… I am not very experienced with any of that stuff.” Luna admitted softly.

 

“what ya mean?” Sans asked seeming to have lost the thought of her present suddenly. Turning her face from him she really didn’t want to explain that to him. It was embarrassing enough. Sans’ hand caught her chin. Lightly tugging it back to where she was looking at him. “luna… what did you mean by that?”

 

     Luna didn’t want to go into the fact that she was a virgin. It was a killer when it came down to it. Not like she enjoyed being one, hell some nights she wanted to have sex just to see what she was missing. Tops had explained to her when BP started teasing her that she might be demi sexual. It surprised her to know that monsters knew about things like that. It made sense though, she didn’t like the idea of having sex with a stranger. Due to her first interaction with Sans at Grillby’s he wasn’t really a stranger. She could explain to Sans that she was a demi sexual but then that would bring up the fact he had believed they were strangers when they met.

 

“Never had anyone try that kind of thing honestly. I’m kind of inexperienced in the sexual department. Public sex was a first for me that night on the train.” Luna mentioned watching his face drop to a surprised expression. There went his interest in her probably. Luna just shrugged showing she didn’t have much more input on the topic.

 

Sans smiled at that moving his hand to stroke her cheek. “can’t entirely say i have much experience in the too kinky side myself. but if your wanting to try something at some point we can try. if it is too much then i will tell ya whether i’m into it or not. that night on the train though. as hot of an experience as it was. never again. theres some things that are meant private.” He winked at her then making her chuckle. Upon further inspection she found he seemed to be sweating. Moving her hand up to his forehead she swiped at the drops. They had a cyan glow to them. He was nervous. He gave a soft chuckle before noticeably swallowing. “luna… would you do this bag of bones the honor by allowing him to court you in the act of dating?

 

     Luna tilted her head taking each word Sans had said only to analyze it. Bag of Bones? Her gaze trailed down his body noting that probably meant himself. Honor? Well that meant something like a right to. Okay that one she understood. Court? Shit that was an old term dating back to like…. Well she didn’t expect Sans to say that. The last word clicked instantly after her continuous drabbles. Dating! Sans wanted to date her!

 

“Holy shit!” She hadn’t meant to say that out loud especially when he seemed to flinch at the word. Moving she placed her hands on his shoulders looking at him. “Tell me this isn’t a joke and I am waiting for the punch line? Because honestly if this is a joke I am so throwing you out of my apartment.” It was a bit harsh but with how she was it was understandable.

 

“sweetheart, as much as i love jokes and puns this is something i am takin’ quite serious. if paps were here i bet he would die in shock.” Sans retorted proving that this was indeed not a joker.

 

Okay, not a joke. Check! Moving her hands, she grabbed the thickest part of her skin on her arm. Pinching it between her fingers. Winching the moment pain shot through her. Not a dream. Check! “you really never thought i would ask you out?” Sans asked then seeming to take in account what she was doing.

 

“Well… um…” Luna sighed sitting back in his lap feeling the need to curl up. How could she explain this to him? “All your friends talk so highly about you. Its no secret that you hang out with the Queen of the Monsters all the time. As well as her daughter, the Ambassador of the Monsters. I just…” Luna could feel that self-pity rising in her. “I have nothing to offer honestly. I’m just a waitress at Grillby’s whom lacks basic monster knowledge it seems. What I do know is because it took a lot of nerve to ask BP and Tops. You could do so much better.”

 

     That was the self-pity talking at the end there and she knew it. Her gaze dropped to her lap messing with her fingers, unsure of exactly what else to say. She hadn’t really answered his question but with all she had said would he still want that. Sans let out a sigh getting her to look up at him. Part of her had expected him to push her off or ask her to get off. Instead his hand moved up to the bottom of her chin. Cupping it there, allowing his thumb to stroke near the corner of her mouth. His smile was soft almost warming.

 

“yes, toriel is one of my closest friends. she is married to ass-whore though.” Sans started off and the name he gave Asgore made her chuckle. “frisk, eh, the kid has honestly wanted me to go out with her for a while now. but… i have known them since they were like little, and not baby. but just too young for me. plus, we have a friendship that i don’ want a relationship any different out of. you’re a waitress at one of my favorite places. you’re cute too, especially when you get all pink and flustered. you don’ give yourself enough credit either. i don’ know all about you. but i intend to learn about you. and don’ overthink about me. i’m lazy, sometimes obnoxiously annoying, my favorite past time is napping. so i’m not perfect.”

 

Luna was gonna cry she just knew it. Worry ate at her that she was going to somehow screw this up. That wasn’t something she wanted to do. His hand moved from her chin up to her cheek holding it there. “you have so much more to you. this…” He gestured to her body. “is packaging, that if given the chance i intend to unwrap. so i can see what kind of precious present awaits. and no that is not a sexual joke either. though now thinkin’ about it…”

 

     Sans didn’t get the opportunity to finish that remark because Luna leaned forward pressing her mouth to his teeth. It took a moment to respond before his hand moved into her hair, pressing to the back of her scalp just holding her there. After a while he broke the kiss, his sockets were closed when she happened to look. Sans honestly looked so content. “you still owe me an answer babygirl.” Sans reminded her after a second while opening one of his sockets.

 

“If your willing to put up with a simple girl like me. Then yes, I will date you Sans the Skeleton.” Luna smiled at him. That smile on his face became even wider like she made his birthday wish come true. Speaking of birthdays… Her gaze lifted to that blue bow he still had on his cranium. Reaching up she took it off. “And I am keeping this. So, I can say this is the bow my boyfriend was wrapped in.” Luna chuckled.

 

Sans chuckled blushing fiercely this time. Seemed that title was one he liked. “Guess we should get some food hmm?” Luna asked trying to wiggle her way off his lap. Sans caught her wrists holding her there for a moment. Looking down at him for a moment she was going to question if everything is okay. “Sans?”

 

His grip slid down to her gloves, pulling them off of her hands one at a time. Before taking them both in his. “can you not wear them when its just us?” Sans asked after a moment making sure to fold them up how she had them before. “your skin is so nice. and i like how soft it feels when you touch my face or hold my hand.” He looked up at her. “i’d like my girlfriend to be comfortable around me, not hide from me.”

 

It was at that moment Luna’s heart melted. This punny skeleton just became her boyfriend. And shit like that didn’t happen every day.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Sans watched Luna climb off his lap to go order food. His soul was pounding in his chest unbelievably fast. How had he gotten so lucky? After Tops had told him about her birthday party he had wanted to ask her then. It would give him more time to get to know her. He wasn’t sure why he had asked her today. It just felt so… right. Then again, he called her _his Moon._ It set the stage perfectly. Eye lights still locked on her ass while she disappeared in the kitchen he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

 

     There was no doubt that Luna was broken. Something happened to her to make her doubt herself so much. The way she talked about him was like she held him up on this pedestal. When he had pulled off her gloves to study her hands more. She never left them still for very long. There were scars that much he knew. Sighing he looked at the unopened box, she was distracted with him and that cable guy. She had forgotten about it. Not that he minded being her distraction.

 

“luna?” Sans called out getting her to peak out of the kitchen from him. Her phone was pressed to her ear. “don’ forget about your present babygirl.”

 

     Luna gave him a warm smile nodding her head before going to order. They both had decided to order a cheese pizza. The little lady loved greasy food as much as he did. Sans felt really comfortable being around her. _Never dated a human before. Best make sure you know what your in for Sansy boy._ He thought to himself before whipping out his own phone.

 

     He had known from the night he had met her that she was interested in monsters. Because the woman had an account on the Undernet dating site. Stated she was interested in meeting humans or monsters. Sans admitted that he had lightly stalked her there but nothing too bad. All her pictures were taken in her bedroom or at a park. The main image had been her with her hoodie up and that red scarf hiding her face. Pulling up her page he stared at the picture, noting that her eyes were what stood out.

 

     Sans had to admit heterochromatic was a rare trait amongst most breeds. He got lucky that his eye lights could pull off something similar when his magic was at work. Looking it over he found himself a bit lost in her pictures. There were only a few. Not noticing the movement in front of him.

 

“So you been stalking me huh?” Sans froze looking up to find her staring down at him. _Shit!_ “Its okay I might be guilty of some light stalking myself.” Luna admitted sitting beside him. Putting his phone away he didn’t hesitate to grab her and place her in his lap.

 

She was his girlfriend now. That was her rightful place. Luna giggled shifting till she was leaning against his chest. This was nice, better than anything he had felt in a long time. That loneliness that plagued him often seeming to shy away whenever she was around. “My boney throne.” Did she just…

 

“your boney throne?” Sans asked looking down at the top of her head. Even as she lifted her head back to look at him. That grin growing bigger that he took in her dimples. She fucking had dimples. So fucking cute.

 

“I kind of deemed you that the night you came over to BP and Tops when you seemed satisfied with me in your lap back then. So yeah I deem your lap my boney throne!” The way she stated it sounded like a proclamation she was addressing to some invisible kingdom.

 

Sans snorted which in turn went into a fit of chuckles. “shit sweetheart you can sit in my lap anytime. it will be reserved for only you though.” He nuzzled his mandible against the top of her forehead. Yeah shit was going to be good from here on out he just knew it. “you’re such a nerd you know that?”

 

“Hmm yeah. BP used to tease me with that shit all the time. But then Tops would say that he was nerd too. Tops really is as much of a nerd as me in the long run. If those two weren’t soul mates, I am sure that I would be Tops’ soulmate.” Luna mentioned. A sense of possessiveness struck Sans at that remark.

 

“got a thing for bunnies?” Sans asked after a bit feeling like he might be outmatched by the rabbit.

 

“Not really. Tell the truth, and if you tell Tops this I will never forgive you…” Sans honestly didn’t think she would resort that far, but he nodded his head to show he was listening. “I am deathly scared of rabbits. Especially when their ears are up in the air.” Luna explained to him.

 

“you’re kidding right?” Sans asked finding that a bit of a surprising fear suddenly.

 

“Afraid not Skellie. When I was younger my mom took me to a petting zoo. Gave me this bag of carrots before she got distracted by some other adults. I walked into the rabbit area. Used to love how cute they were with those fluffy tails and long ears. Sadly I didn’t know that there was a fucking huge bunny in there. The thing jumped me, tackling me down to the ground. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. All while these scary red eyes were staring down at me.” Luna shivered in his arms and he swore he could feel that fear coming off her. “That rabbit took off with my carrots and its leap managed to break three bones in my rib cage. Mom was pissed when she found out.”

 

“shit. then how did you live with tops?” Sans moved to rub the palms of her hands trying to ease her into a comfortable stage. It was clear that had been a very traumatic point.

 

“Tops always has his ears down. I never picture him as a bunny but more a blue cat like BP. He likes to wear hats which made it easier.” Luna explained getting him to understand more about her.

 

“at least your mom took care of you. broken ribs aren’t really fun to deal with.” Sans stated only watching her huddle down a bit more. “she did take care of you right?”

 

“Oh yeah sure she did. After stating it was my fault.” Luna muttered after a bit. Sans really wanted to push on this, but her body language was telling him to not. His soul was sinking, her mom had been mad at her for being attacked by a giant bunny. He was about to ask when she started talking. “She said I shouldn’t have gone into the bunny pen. I should have stayed near the goats. I wanted to tell her I was more likely to get hurt by a goat rather than a bunny. But I knew better than to be a smart ass.”

 

     Sans felt his soul take a nose dive. He couldn’t understand how anyone’s parent could be that way. How could they state it was her fault for going in there? Shaking off the questions he cuddled her closer to him. Just wanting to hold her. His squishy human. But the closer he got to her the more questions about her past came to his mind. Were her parents the cause of those scars that were on her hands? Papyrus had mentioned she didn’t care to talk about her past. Hopefully at some point he could get her to talk about it. For now, he was content he shared her childhood fear.

 

Sans looked at the unopened box remembering she still needed to open it. Once more using his magic to float it over towards them he set it in her lap. “time to open your gift babygirl.” He spoke into her hair. Giving a light kiss at the top of her head.

 

     Luna nodded her head peeling the tape off the box. He hoped to make her feel happy rather than depressed. _She doesn’t like talking about it because it’s a reminder. Just like I don’t like talking about those runs._ Sans tried to not shiver bringing up Frisk’s murder runs. His hand moving to caress Luna’s cheek, her head tilting into his touch while she opened the box. Maybe he went over board and spent too much. It was worth it to see that smirk on her face.

 

“You bought me a Nintendo Switch?” She asked turning her head to look back at him. Sans could only give a short shrug with a grin.

 

“you looked to have played the consoles at tops and bps. but i know that they don’ have this one.. figured it would be a good incentive for them to come over once in a while.’ Sans admitted of course it meant that he could have some video game bonding time with her too.

 

“You want to play a game with me? I noticed that you have a couple of them in here. Theres a racing game. That sounds like a good one for us.” Luna smiled pulling out Mario Kart. An idea formed in Sans’ head that had him feeling pretty confident.

 

“sure. but how about we make a bet?” He asked pulling her closer to him. That memory forgotten for now. This woman felt so good on his bones. “we play mario kart. If i win two out of three games you give me a really good kiss before i leave and agree to go out on a date with me next sunday.” Had to make it Sunday since the party was on Saturday.

 

“Being off-ly specific on your girlfriend there Skellie.” Luna shot at him to which he just shrugs again. “But I am game…” He saw the wheels turning in her head while she placed the box off to the side. Something clicked in her head. “Let’s cancel out the kiss. More than likely I am going to kiss you before you leave. But if I win… I get to tease you as much as you did that week you went into heat. And you can’t touch me.”

 

     Shit! Why hadn’t he thought of that? _Probably because you were trying to be the gentleman dumb ass!_ Well yeah, he was trying to play the gentleman but fuck, he nearly wanted to lose just so he could see what she did. The only down side would be he couldn’t touch her. Fuck! He wanted so badly to touch her. _Touch her, stroke her, take off her clothes and…_ Stop! Stop! STOP! Don’t go there not with her sitting on his lap. His mind reeling back from throwing her down and…. FUCKING HELL STOP!! How bad had he tormented her during his heat? How bad could this be?

 

“deal.” Sans spoke.


	11. All Bets are Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans Loses the Bet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... lets talk about thems comments! 
> 
> You guys are so awesome!  
> Turtlechix, I want to thank you for inspiring something that you commented about. And I am taking that into much-needed consideration. 
> 
> Misscarbonblessed Thank you for telling me you enjoyed CH 10. It means a lot to hear such things.
> 
> Blue_Roxie Thank you for pointing out my spelling mistake. I fixed it. I suck sometimes when it comes to spelling because of how fast I type. 
> 
> And of Course to Raz whom I desperately need when I feel discouraged about my writing. 
> 
> You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for the input.

     Well stroke his pelvic bone and fuck him sideways! Apparently, it had been bad when he had tormented her. Sans had lost and bad. Now he was sitting in the recliner a blind fold over his eye sockets. Thankfully that was about the only thing that had turned into a kink around the brunette. His clothes were still on since that was apart of the whole set up. But, where was she? Luna had gone to do something while he got himself situated in the chair.

 

     The game had not gone according to plan. They both had accepted each other’s terms. Having played Mario Kart before he was sure he could win. The game was easy enough. But he hadn’t intended on her being better than he was. Turned out she used to play it a lot on the Nintendo 64. So, she had a good grip on most of the tracks. Sans had won the first game, she easily won the second. She won the third, and he won the fourth. The final round though she beat him mercilessly even had past him a lap ahead. Though she wasn’t a sore winner. Not once during the times that she had beaten him had she rubbed it in his face. For that he was thankful.

 

 _You are getting your punishment for masturbating while thinking about her this morning!_ That annoying voice cooed at him. Yeah, he was going to reap what he sewed. In the long run he was probably going to enjoy this a lot more. Not that he would ever regret masturbating to the thoughts of her riding him. It would have been better if she had been there. _Might want to stop thinking like that before your magic starts to swell again!_ That voice warned.

 

     The chair lurched back, and his legs sprung up. The recliner’s foot rest had just shot out from where it normally rested. The entire action had him jumping. Uneasiness flitted through him the chair was out to get him he just knew it! Soft lips pressed to the top of his skull making him ease, strands of soft delicate hair moved over his face. Sans froze, was this one of those angels that humans spoke about seeing just before they died. That was how he was feeling honestly, he was going to die. His sins were crawling up his back till a scent filled his naval cavity making him groan. The scent of something flowery mixed with vanilla. Then something minty came when that person spoke. “Sorry about that. You look so tense. Ease up okay, I’ll still go on that date with you on Sunday.”

 

It eased him some to know that Luna was back in the room with him. She had gone to go get changed out of her clothes so to speak. His nerves instantly calming at her being back. Moving his hand, he reached out where he thought she was managing to grasp her. In an instant he registered he was touching the bare skin of her thigh. “heh, luna? are you um... naked?” The question came out. Phalanges pressing into her thigh again noting that she was squishy yet soft. He noted that she was trembling at the same time. The apartment wasn’t cold.

 

“Yeah, kind of how this is going to work.” Luna spoke her voice seeming to have a hint of amusement to it. “Well not fully. I still have my panties on.” That was something Sans wanted to see.

 

     He knew that he shouldn’t be touching it was part of the deal. Sans just couldn’t help himself. Nor was Luna trying to stop him. Her body was swaying slightly from side to side, he assumed she was nervous. This wasn’t something she entertained often. Pride swelled in his soul at the thought of her doing this for him. Giving her a reassuring pat on the thigh he slid his hand from her. Resting it back own on the arm rest.

 

“nervous?” Sans asked after a while feeling it was best to keep her talking till she was willing to do what needed. For some reason it felt good that he was making her nervous. _Put her a bit on edge for what she is doing to me._

 

“A bit. Never done something like this before. If it gets to be too much you will tell me wont you?” Luna asked him, that made him perk up. _First time doing this?_ That made his soul swell even more. And he doubt she would be hurting him, so what reason would he have to telling her to stop.

 

“sure babygirl. just take a deep breath okay? if anyone should be nervous it would be me. since ya know… hehe i’m the one blind folded here.” Sans admitted his hand lifting to gesture to the red scarf that was covering his eyes. It was interesting to say the least. “you have your gloves off, though right?”

 

     Sans was adamant about her not wearing them around him. Especially when they were alone. But hell would freeze over if he allowed her to wear them when doing something like this. Luna’s hand moved to touch his. Soft warm fleshy fingers caressed the top making his turn. Phalanges making direct contact with her palm. That had him feeling giddy. Purring his approval while he pulled her hand closer to his face lightly pressing her knuckles to his teeth.

 

“good girl.” Sans spoke after a bit getting her to chuckle. He felt all his nerves seem to dissipate with this.

 

     There was a quiet moment he still had a grip on her hand. When his phone went off making them both jump. Sans growled in response pulling his hand from hers to dig through the pockets of his shorts not finding the damn thing. _Who the hell is calling me right now? If its Jerry I am so shoving him in the freezer the next time I go to Grillby’s!_ Annoyance came next when he couldn’t find his phone. Then it was shoved at his hand. Looking up even though he couldn’t see anything the ring tone obviously louder. Luna must have gotten it out of his jacket.

 

“Its Pappy.” Luna’s spoke moving she must have hit answer. Paps’ voice coming though.

 

“SANS? SANS! IT IS ALMOST SEVEN AT NIGHT! I KNOW I TOLD YOU TO GO SEE HER, BUT I DIDN’T EXPECT YOU TO BE GONE ALL DAY. ARE YOU LAZING ABOUT OVER THERE?” Papyrus’ voice was loud which meant he was worried. “OR DID YOU DITCH LUNA AND GO STRAIGHT TO GRILLBY’S? I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO COME GET YOU AFTER…”

 

“bro ease up.” Sans took the phone placing it against his ear hole hoping to muffle Papyrus’ voice. He hadn’t wanted Luna to hear that Paps had talked him into coming over. The sound of her feet walking away made him groan. “i’m spendin’ time at luna’s. um she is my girlfriend after all now. probably should spend some time with her.”

 

The loud gasp that came from the other end of the phone was evident. His brother never stated it out loud but Sans knew that Paps didn’t think he had it in him to ask anyone out. “YOU ASKED HER? AND…AND… SHE SAID YES! WOWIE THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! MY BROTHER AND MY PUZZLE BUDDY ARE DATING!” Sans could tell even though he couldn’t see that Papyrus was dancing with glee.

 

Sans felt content knowing that his brother was happy. “BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE WAITING TILL HER BIRTHDAY?” Papyrus asked in sudden realization.

 

“can we talk about it when i get home please paps? i’m kind of wantin’ to spend some time with her before i head home. we have honestly been having a lot of fun and lost track of time.” Sans admitted.

 

“Oh, of course brother. My apologies. I might head to bed early since I have an early shift tomorrow at the book store. I intend to bring Miss Luna some breakfast. I am sure she hasn’t gone grocery shopping aside from the basics.” Papyrus explained now lowering his voice. Good, going back to his normal voice for too long tended to make Sans’ skull want to crack. Wait, Luna needed to go shopping?

“maybe i should take her shopping for stuff tomorrow. you’re always getting on me for being too lazy.” Sans chuckled hearing the gasp from the other end. Sans idly played with the red scarf loving how soft the fabric was. And it smelled just like Luna.

 

“Alright brother. I need to go and get some rest. Enjoy your evening. But you really should take her on a date at some point.” Papyrus scolded, yeah Sans knew that was going to come. Which was why he had already offered to go on the date with her next Sunday.

 

“already got that covered bro. we are going out next sunday.” Sans had some things in mind to do with Luna but he needed to do some further research to find out what she was into.

 

He and Paps said their farewells. Sans wasn’t sure when he would be home to be fair but he knew he was more excited about what she had in mind. “luna?” He called out calmly feeling her hand brush against his to take his phone. Not wanting to shove it into his pocket since he was pretty sure she was going to end up in his lap.

 

“Don’t worry I gave you both your privacy. I didn’t want to eaves drop on your conversation.” Luna explained, Sans got a lock on her voice reaching for her. Hands gripping what he assumed was her hips making her squeak in response. “Sans… the deal was no touching.” Though her voice was filled with chuckles.

 

Sans pulled her into his lap her back was against his chest making him hum in contentment. “yeah i know but things keep stalling this out. i’m rather curious what you are going to do to me, babygirl.”

 

     Hands trailed up her sides touching all the soft areas. Luna wasn’t petite when it came to her body mass, woman loved junk food as much as he did. Not having sight gave him a different perspective. Her body was warm, skin soft but other areas were calloused like her hands he found. Those areas were below the waist. Making sure not to linger on them he trailed up finding the only shred of clothing that she seemed to have on. They were cotton, bikini style he guessed. Was there a little design on there perhaps?

 

Phalanges twitched when they neared the center between her legs. Wanting to touch that core. Before they could reach her hands were on his wrists pulling them away. It made him groan in protest, but he didn’t fight her. “Ah. Ah. Skellie the deal was that you couldn’t touch. I don’t mind the explorative feels but that’s going a bit into uncharted territory.” Luna spoke though her voice was nervous once more.

 

“hmmm but babygirl i was just tryin’ to map it out a bit.” Sans teased her. He tensed feeling her body sit up from his chest. His hands scrambled wanting to pull her back. Before he could grasp her, she was back in his lap. Her own hands guiding his back down to the arm rest.

 

“Take it easy Sans. Or we will stop this from here.” Luna told him while shifting in his lap.

 

     It occurred to him that he was trying to cling to her almost like a child would a beloved teddy bear. That wasn’t smooth at all. Embarrassment flooded him next while he took in a deep breath exhaling it slowly. He could do this, that wasn’t hard. Sending a calming vibe of magic through him he eased back into the chair, but his hands were still gripping tightly to the arm chairs.

 

“This is… well…” Her words were coming out, but he wasn’t sure exactly why she was stuttering so much. It put him a bit more on edge, he let himself purr softly hoping that it would calm her down. It worked! Luna took a deep breath. “The idea behind this is to help me learn about your physical need. You’re not human and yeah I could ask what does it for you… but this is a better means.”

 

Her voice trickled with amusement at that last bit. Oh, he bet she was enjoying this. “Still nervous?” Luna asked him out of curiosity. Sans nodded his head slowly. He couldn’t help but be nervous, he didn’t see her as that type of person, but he felt a touch vulnerable now. “I think I have left over ketchup from the hot dogs I made yesterday. And some fire rum. Let me check.”

 

     Just like that she was out of his lap again. Sans growled in annoyance which only fueled her laughter. Frustrating woman! Getting up from the chair he yanks the scarf from his eyes. Now that he can see he short cuts over to the kitchen and freezes. Luna’s back was to him she was nearly naked aside from the panties she was wearing. Speaking of those panties, they were a black set with little cyan hearts on them. _Cute!_ Bikini cut like he had assumed, they hugged her ass. _Stars she has a cute butt. Why do I feel I’ve told her that before?_  

 

     His gaze landed on the bottle of ketchup off to the side as well as a bottle of fire rum. The sound of something hitting glass caught his attention. Pulling him from his inspection of her. The closer he got to her the more his gaze roamed over her. That’s when he saw them, the scars on her back. They were moving over one another like how he put his syrup on his pancakes. Without thinking he moved to touch them. The minute his bone met skin he felt her flinch.

 

“did that hurt? i’m sorry.” Sans spoke softly worried he might have upset her.

 

“I-its okay, really. They are apart of my past. They don’t hurt. Guess I’m doing a pretty good job at teasing you aren’t I?” Luna asked her voice trying to sound humorous, but it came out… flat.

 

     Sans knew better than to push. Luna took a deep breath turning back to face him, once again he found himself staring at her. The front of her was untouched by marks. For some reason he was thankful for that. In her hand she held a glass which had thick red substance, it smelled tangy and sweet. It was more of a shot glass which he was glad of. Didn’t want to get shit faced after all. Fire rum tended to play with his memories too much.

 

“to a night of torment.” Sans chuckled tipping the glass back feeling the way the fire rum tickled his senses. The magic of the fire rum making his soul pulsate hard in his chest. “shit think you laid the fire rum a bit too strong babygirl.”

 

“Sorry. There’s a reason why I’m just a waitress. I don’t usually make the drinks too often. You’re not in there a lot either. Hard to know how to mix it.” Luna admitted to him making him cringe.

 

     He really should consider spending more time there while she was on shift. If he had known about her sooner, he could have been with her already. _Maybe she wouldn’t have got those marks._ Sans reached out to touch her cheek. Tilting his head back towards the living room.  His hand slides down into hers while they walked back. Sans admitted he was sure damn lucky he had the guts to ask her out tonight.

 

“if you don’ want to do this luna. i won’ be upset. you can back out at any time. and i will be fine with it.” Sans offered smiling wider. He didn’t want her to force herself if this wasn’t something she wanted to do. His instincts were telling him she was trying to impress him.

 

“I don’t mind. Just give me a bit of time before we go all the way.” Luna admitted when they got back to the living room. The fire rum helping to ease him into a sense of relaxation.

 

“thought i’d tell ya just in case. its there at any point. and this isn’t about sex luna. i mean that. if it were just sex then i would have left it after my heat died down.” Sans admitted to her taking a seat back in the recliner. Taking hold of the scarf.

 

Luna snatched it from him before climbing back into his lap. “Already broke the illusion. No sense in putting it back on.” She chuckled leaning forward her lips found his making him bite back a groan. What was she doing to him? His hands pressed down into the armrests.

 

     Her body inched till her breasts pressed flush into his chest. Feeling the peaks of her nipples hardening. Parting his jaw, he kissed her deeper, her hands cupping his jaw when his tongue delving into her mouth. The taste of fire rum on her tongue. So, she needed liquid courage as well. It made him inwardly chuckle at how shy she really was.

~ ~ ~

 

     Luna didn’t know what had come over her when she made that bet with Sans. Perhaps it was the excitement of him asking her to date him. Or perhaps she wanted him to show her what losing herself to him would be like? Whatever it was she was glad he wasn’t pressuring her. When he had come into the kitchen touching her back she had flinched. The scars on her back were easily forgotten sometimes. Normally she had a good memory of where all her injuries were. _Don’t focus on those. Focus on your boyfriend. Hes what matters right now._

 

     His words were echoing through her head even as her hands moved up his shirt. Sans seemed to take that as a sign pulling from the kiss. Pulling up the shirt quickly, he tossed it aside letting it land somewhere in the room. Hands moving back down to the armrests doing his best to stay within the terms of their agreement. It impressed Luna.

 

     Attention dropping to his chest, there was a brief shimmer that glowed through his bones. That was impressive and was beautiful. Raising one hand she trailed it up the center of his sternum testing the bones. They were denser than most human bones, a bit rounder too. They felt smooth under her fingers. Sliding them up over the top of his ribs she heard him hiss.

 

“yeah that’s one of the spots sweetheart.” Sans muttered the sound of fabric getting gripped under his hands.

 

That only encouraged her to move more the small finger moving to the back letting the tip of her short nails drag on the inside of the rib. Watching him start to tremble underneath her. “Bones are sensitive, aren’t they?” Luna spoke leaning forward. 

 

“mmm… yeah… they are rather sensitive to touch especially when…” His words were cut off into a whine when she trailed her tongue along the sternum. Making sure to let her tongue slide over where each rib was connected.

 

That made Sans’ hands gripped her face pulling her head back, but Luna pursed her lips. Letting soft cool breath blow out over where she had licked him. “fuck…” Sans snarled.

 

“I said no touching Sans.” Luna cooed softly hearing him growl, but true to his word he removed his hands sliding them back down onto the armrest. “Better. Now you gonna listen or do I need to find some way to bind your hands to the chair?” Luna smirked looking up into his sockets.

 

His eye lights were flickering rather quickly, that cyan blush was prominent on his cheek bones. There was a press of something against her clothed crotch. “Ooh I got a rise out of you it seems. Does bone daddy like the idea of being tied up?” Luna asked getting a growl from Sans.

 

“no, its not that. i have been tryin’ to keep it down for a while but…” Sans cleared his nonexistent throat turning to look off. It made Luna giggle to see how shy he was getting. “did you just call me bone daddy?”

 

That made her chuckle, out of everything that she had brought up it was that comment. She blushed moving back away from him slightly giving enough room. Her palm pressed into his crotch making him moan. “I did. You call me all these cute little nicknames like babygirl or sweetheart. Only fair I have something to call you… intimately.”

 

He looked to be thinking on something, her index finger trailing along the edge of his shaft. His hips responded thrusting up shifting her up slightly. Reminding her how much bigger he was with her. “you got a daddy kink?” Sans spoke.

 

     Luna lowered her gaze down to his crotch taking her time to slip between his waist band. It was a valid question. Not really a daddy thing, must have a dad for that kind of interest. But the idea of calling Sans Bone Daddy in bed with him buried inside of her made her feel all kinds of squirmy. Biting her bottom lip her mind thought over it, it sounded hot.

 

“I don’t know if I have a Daddy Kink, but I can definitely call you that in private.” Luna smiled at him, while her hand inched down wrapping her fingers around his girth.

 

“good.” Sans moved his hands to her hips gripping onto her firmly. “hold on babygirl gonna make us a bit more comfortable.” Luna went to ask what he was talking about when her stomach did a flip. It took a moment before it situated, and they landed with a flop onto the couch.

 

Glancing around she tried to figure out how he did that. Sure, she knew some things about Sans but not all things apparently. A soft chuckle came from him getting her attention to look down at him. “took a short cut.” Sans winked at her moving his hands up to rest behind his skull. “the recliner is nice but put me in a bed or on the couch any day.” Sans purred at her.

 

A shortcut? But they were kiddie corner from the couch. Was he that lazy that he didn’t want to get up? It made her chuckle and shake her head. Leaning down to kiss his teeth. “So, when your pop across rooms that’s you short cutting?” Luna asked breaking the kiss.

 

     Sans nodded his head giving her the answer of what he had done. That was impressive, but it left an unanswered question in her mind. _Why was he on the train that night? Teleportation, especially in the blink of an eye he could have been home just like that._ Looking down at a relaxed Sans on her couch she smiled softly pulling out his shaft. It glowed brightly against her palm. He was thicker than her wrist now that she had a chance to see him in better light.

 

“take a picture babygirl. it’ll last longer.” Sans perked up.

 

     Luna glanced up at him a grin on her face, that sounded like a damn good idea at the moment. Since he had done the honors of teleporting them over to the couch, her phone was closer. Moving to the side she reached over grabbing her phone from the table. Watching as Sans’ sockets go wide. One handedly she unlocked her phone, getting the camera app to run. Leaning her body back she made sure to angle it to catch his face at the same time. Her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft before snapping a picture. The click sounding loud in the room.

 

Pulling her phone away she looked at the image finding it quite satisfying. “Well look at what I have here. A picture of my boyfriend’s dick.” Luna chuckled softly closing her phone before placing it back on the table. “Now that’s out of the way. Think I should get on the way.” Luna murmured.

 

     Inching her body up the length of him, being careful with his shaft at the same time. This was a touch nerve wracking. Memories of the one time she tried this the last guy had thrown her down. Nearly pushed her limits. Sans was still a stranger to her, but she had more trust in him than she realized. Positioning herself over him she angled him upwards hoping not to hurt him. Keeping her full weight off him she rocked her hips slowly. Grinding her core against his length. Feeling the way his magic just barely pressed into her.

 

Sans groaned the sound of his phalanges pressing into her couch. “fuck luna…” His voice came out husky lifting back onto the cushion of the seat. It was clear he was fighting not to grip her, for that she was thankful. Leaning forward she kept her weight from pressing down further.

 

     Kissing his sternum ever so lightly. Her hand moving to trace over his pelvic bone where his hips would be. Sans shuddered underneath her thrusting up to press into her crotch a bit more. Luna was glad she had angled him so that the tip was pointing up. It would have hurt if he had penetrated her through her panties. Luna whimpered while pleasure thrummed through her. “god what i would have given to get you to make those sounds that night…” Sans purred the vibration pressing up to her lips while she kissed his sternum again. “you sound so amazing now… just thinkin’ about how ya might sound when i’m thrusting deep inside of you.”

 

     Luna looked up to find his sockets were closed. Like he was envisioning it for a moment. The image was tantalizing in her own mind, the thought of him pushing her panties aside. Positioning himself…. Luna winced giving her thigh a pinch to ground her to the present. Not wanting to push herself into going further with that fantasy. “You still with me Sans?” Luna asked remembering the fire rum and how it affected him the night they met.

 

“mmm… wouldn’ wanna be anywhere else babygirl. and what happened to bone daddy?” He asked opening one of his sockets to look down at her.

 

“Sorry, slip of the lip.” Luna chuckled and within moments Sans sat up wrapping his arms around her. Instantly the thought of him not touching her went out the window.

 

Sans pulled her tight into his chest holding her there kissing her deeply instantly taking control of her movements. Fear came up worried that he might push her too far. Swallowing hard she tried to not panic. His movements froze at that, looking down at her. “don’ worry babygirl. i remember you askin’ me not to go all the way. i will respect that. just got ya to be my girlfriend. would be bad if i scared ya off right after i gotcha.” Sans leaned in closer kissing her neck.

 

     Was he going to put a heat mark on her again? She honestly hoped not, sometimes she would accidently rub it and it would set him off. There was no bite though, he just nuzzled, kissed, and licked the side of her neck. It put her at ease then with him taking control. Her body able to relax pressing her crotch into him. Grinding against him, it had him lifting his head back. One of his hands moving down to cup her ass feeling it through the thin panties she wore. Those panties were no doubt slick with her own arousal.

 

     His breath came out shaky, the tell-tale sign that she had noticed last time. Sans was close, but she wasn’t it had her nearly pouting to think she wouldn’t be able to get off. That was okay to her. This was meant to tease him more than anything. Seemed she went a bit further than she intended. In her mind though he deserved it.

 

“You’re close…” She whispered to him moving her fingers to press into his ribs making him groan at the mere touch.

 

     Moving up under his mandible he lifted his head willingly allowing her to kiss up his cervical vertebrae. That caused him to shiver, just from something as innocent as a peck. If he reacted that way, then… parting her lips to press her teeth against the area. Sans cried out as he came onto her stomach. The liquid felt a bit warmer than she would imagine. Leaning back she made sure to close her mouth as she did, but he pulled her closer. His bones were making rattling sounds while he cuddled her close.

 

“d-d-don’ move j-j-just yet b-b-baby g-g-girl.” Sans stuttered moving his hands to comb through her hair, she could feel him panting like he had ran a marathon. It was amusing to her to think he had gotten worked up that much. There was that tugging at her chest once more.

 

Papyrus had never told her what that meant but she recalled he had asked about it. Guess it was nothing of importance. Sans was purring once more, the vibrations coming through this chest pressing onto her. And then he just stopped.

 

“you didn’ get off.” He spoke after a while leaning back with her in his arms.

 

“Sometimes it takes a bit more for me. I’m not worried about it really.” Luna explained looking down to see the glowing secretion that was still on her stomach. It was pretty for it to be cum.

 

Her hands slid down to touch the stuff pushing it around lightly. At some point she would need another shower. Maybe once he got his cuddles. Before she could continue that thought even further she was pushed back to lay on the couch. A gasp escaping her while her focus landed on the ceiling. _Oh no!_ This was not the way she intended this to happen. Glancing down she could see Sans adjusting his shorts, worry ate at her that he was going to pull them down and go further than she intended.

 

“Sans?” Her voice came out a bit startled, till she saw him adjust his pants up.

 

“easy babygirl. just pulling them up.” Sans looked up at her his smile apparent. “told ya we aren’ gonna go all the way. but i got off. you didn’. won’ take no for an answer this time.” Sans moved on her caging her underneath his body. It made her swallow while she looked up at him.

 

He seemed almost predatory at that moment. His expression was soft, his boney fingers pressed into her hips tugging at the waist band of her panties. “deep breaths okay. i’m not going to hurt ya. you look like a deer in the headlights suddenly.” Sans froze for a moment. “has nobody thought to take care of ya?”

 

     Luna had never given anyone the chance really since it always tended to lead to them wanting to go further. Further than she was willing. So she shook her head slowly. His face darkened while he cursed. “idiots all of ‘em.” Sans was starting to miss more letters to his words. Almost like he was slurring. “they don’ know what kind of gift you are. to rock a guys world with an orgasm without penetrating your soft body, that takes fuckin’ skills.”

 

     She blushed in embarrassment at the idea of that compliment. A hand cupped her face bringing her out of those embarrassing thought. “i still won’ penetrate without you wantin’ it. we still gettin’ to know one another. but i ain’ lettin’ this go. you need to get off babygirl. your bone daddy is gonna help ya.” He leaned down to kiss her, his tongue sliding through her lips to tangle with hers.

 

     The action alone making her groan and press her thighs together. Shifting them up and down together to cause friction to her sex. Making her moan into that kiss. Sans pulled away making her whine in protest. His hands pressing into her hips gripping onto her panties, tugging them down her legs. “i love how small you are. makes you seem so adorable and sexy at the same time. to think i could…” He paused pulling her panties over her feet and tossing them somewhere. “better not think about that. or else I might be inclined to act on it.”

 

     Spreading her legs, she watched him look down between them. Her mind raced back to think whether she shaved today or not. Sans hummed softly sliding his hands up her back moving her further so that her back was resting against an arm rest. “your so pink down there.” And the embarrassment just kept coming. Glancing up she found her thick weighted blanket which she just thrown over the top of the couch, so it was out of the way. Snagging it down she watched it float over her lower half hiding herself from him.

 

“hey!” Sans protested grabbing hold of the blanket trying to tug it away. She wasn’t about to give up her shielding. He then stopped humming again. “okay princess, you don’ wanna let it go?” He eyed her from where he was at. Luna shook her head profusely. His eye lights twinkled with mirth. “okay.”

 

     Within seconds and speed, she didn’t know he possessed he moved underneath the blanket making her squeak. Trying to pull herself out she found herself trapped when he grabbed hold of her legs. _Shit! No! Need to…._ Something drug across the opening of her sex making her freeze in place. _Did he just… lick me?_ Luna lifted the blanket peering under.

 

     Sans’ skull was positioned at the opening of her sex, boney fingers were curled on the outsides of her thighs. Both holding her in place and keeping her spread open. A soft blue glow emitted before she noticed his tongue, it slid over her once more making her whimper out. Her body involuntarily shaking from the action. “you taste good princess.” He spoke after a moment slipping one of his hands from her thigh to her sex. Pressing two fingers against her bundle of nerves. Drawing lazy circles around it making her squirm and twitch. “relax and enjoy. you’ve made me feel so good twice, now i want to make you feel good.” He moaned starting to go to town on her slit.

 

     Dropping the blanket Luna moved her hands to the arm rest gripping on it a bit tighter. Within seconds her had her whining and moaning. Her body squirming to pull from his face. He pushed the blanket from them both exposing her suddenly to the cold room. Sans groaned apparently enjoying her, luckily, he never once penetrated her with his tongue. Seeming content with just licking the outside. That thought lasted all but a few seconds before he pushed her thighs onto his shoulders.

 

His tongue slide inside of her making her cry out in a bit of pain. Sans froze and pulled back looking down at her sex. Then back up at her. Confusion contorting his face, showing emotion over his face that was not normal for a skeleton. Normally she would have laughed if she didn’t want to hide her face in mortification. “what?” Sans’ voice came out soft almost like he was whispering a secret to someone. He leaned back down pressing his face into her sex again. His tongue sliding inside of her till he stopped. Pulling back instantly to look up at her. “no way. you’re a…”

 

Luna pulled her hands over her face mortified, how could she look at him now. “ woah woah... calm down princess, shit.” His hands grabbed hold of her pulling them from her face. “whats with the hiding?”

 

“Its embarrassing. I’m in my twenties and I’m a fucking virgin.” Luna whimpered even as Sans adjusted himself into a sitting position. He pulled her into his lap. “I should have already lost that pesky thing a few years ago. But I just…” Her arousal suddenly gone with her mortification.

 

“there’s nothin’ wrong with that babygirl. if i had known i wouldn’ have put the heat mark on you. shit, i feel like such a selfish ass.” Sans hugged her close. “i don’ regret it though. don’ think i ever will. why didn’ you tell me?” He asked after a bit.

 

“Oh yeah, I could hear that one. Let me help jack you off, but I don’t want to have sex because I’m a virgin.” Luna still wasn’t about to tell him she was a demi sexual.

 

Sans chuckled momentarily. “well I see where that would be taken. i understand that. now i get what you meant about first time. and why you aren’ ready to go all the way still. that’s okay. i’m patient.” He pressed his teeth to her forehead. It calmed her some, still feeling overwhelmed with embarrassment. “are you still aroused? i can still go back down on you.” He nuzzled her softly.

 

“Not really. Thank you for the offer though.” Luna muttered in defeat. She shouldn’t be like this.

 

“no thanks necessary. gotta take care of my babygirl.” He purred softly, making her feel all warm from his words. “would be a bad boyfriend too.” That made her snicker softly. “go get a shower then we can put a movie. relax on the couch. i could go for some cuddles right now. can my princess do that for her bone daddy?”

 

It made her feel giddy the way he stated the last bit. Princess, Babygirl, sweetheart… how many more nicknames could this guy deem her with. “Yeah we can do that.” She turned to kiss the top of his skull. “Thank you.”

 

“no thanks needed sweetheart. just be more open with me. can’ read minds, only soul bonded couples can feel things like that.” Sans nuzzled her again before helping her to her feet. “go get a shower. i’ll find something to watch.” Sans patted her ass sending her off towards the bathroom.

 

While she walked in she missed the fond look he was giving her.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     When he heard the shower start he got up himself and walked into the kitchen. Running the faucet with warm water before splashing it over his face. Was he dreaming? Not only did he have his moon suddenly as his girlfriend, but she was untouched. How had he gotten that lucky? She had some sexual experience, but her touches seemed innocent now that he had time to dwell on it. The whole teasing thing seemed practiced though, like she had done it before. _Don’t think too much into that. You know you will get possessive. And you have only been dating for a few hours._ He reminded himself while he snagged up his shirt pulling it back on.

 

     He felt more relaxed than he had during his heat cycle like he had worked all that pent-up frustration. Luna made him feel that way. Glancing at the bathroom door he smiled wider, he needed to prove that he was worthy of her. Sans was determined to keep her. He could feel it in his soul. Climbing back on the couch he set it up, so she could rest on his lap while laying down. He would get his cuddles, and if she fell asleep so be it.

 

The water turned off after a good twenty minutes, she stepped out in a towel before heading into her bedroom. Figuring that she was going to get some clothes on. Which proved right when she came out in an oversized shirt and some shorts. Walking over to the couch he took hold of her and placed her in his lap. “Find anything good?” Luna asked after a bit.

 

“yeah. wanna watch hitch hikers guide to the galaxy?” He asked wanting to see if she wanted to watch it.

 

Luna snorted in response only cuddling closer to him. He pulled the blanket over to wrap around them both. Wanting to keep her warm and toasty. “That’s fine with me. Not sure how much I’ll actually watch it though.” Luna admitted. Sans wasn’t sure how much he would watch either. Pulling his phone out he texted Paps letting him know that he wouldn’t be coming home due to being tired. He was gonna crash at Luna’s. His bro would understand he just knew it.

 

“its okay. mind if i spend the night here?” He asked after a bit.

 

“Sure. I would be cool with that.” Luna smiled up at him, he instantly felt warm. Hitting play they both laid across the couch with her curled-on top of him. They got through the dolphins singing before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that you guys have read this and Sans has found out about Luna's dirty, yet innocent little secret. Time for a big question... 
> 
> When Frisk does a reset does it just affect the monster and the Underground or does it affect the above ground as well? 
> 
> If she were to do a reset, say a monster and a human was soul bonded, should they remember one another throughout the reset? 
> 
> Please take the time to answer these questions for me. I need to think about something. 
> 
> Also, TurtleChix pointed out something I stated earlier I am taking into consideration. 
> 
> When a human offers a monster food it is taken as acceptance into courtship. When Luna swallowed the fire rum infused ketchup back at Grillby's she had the opportunity to spit it out, thus would have denied Sans' proposal. But she didn't. Now it is made clear Luna knows very little about monster culture. But later in the story she accepts a cinnabunny from Sans. So in a way she and Sans were already together before Chapter Ten. I want to know your thoughts on this. Because this will determine what happens at the party.
> 
> (Raz) we wanted to hear what fans of the story think since we open to all ideas and you never know one your ideas maybe be used. Thou no promises that we wont modify said ideas that is part the fun to be surprised.


	12. A Dream or Deja Vu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds himself at Grillby's after a rough night at work. What he finds there was the last thing he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came up in my mind yesterday while I was working. Figured we could use a slight memory jog from Sans. Yeah folks, this was the fated night where he met Luna. And shows more behind his reasoning to get her drunk. Hope ya enjoy! 
> 
> Oh and TurtleChix thank you for your input. I think I have the answer I need to do what I have in mind. Next Chapter is going to be a time skip. As much as Raz wants to have these two love birds caught think we need to get to that party hehe.

_Sans walked into Grillby’s feeling rather exhausted. It had been a long night. And the week was only going to get longer it seemed according to Toriel. Why did he have to agree to this JOB? Why couldn’t he have just said no? He hated it! No monster wanted to be mated to someone who was a killer of fellow monsters._

_Even Toriel was considering going back to Ass-Whore. Sans truly felt he had a chance with the former queen. The two of them shared a love for jokes, hell he would have even taken more of a liking to the kid. Especially after the genocide runs. That was saying something. Sans was close to asking her out too. He needed more Spine. **Hehe, Spine!**_

_Shoulders slumped, and pockets shoved into his pockets he started to walk towards the bar. Freezing for a second when he caught sight of a human in the bar. Unable to see her face he found himself looking her up and down. Curvy, not too thin and short. Dark hair was pulled up into a hair tie. She was dealing with another human’s that Grillby served. **Not the place they should be.**_

_Looking forward once more he walked towards the bar climbing up on his usual stool. Not looking up at the fire elemental who was cleaning a glass. So spick and span Grillby was. Everything had a place in his bar. Even Sans._

_“Looks like you have had a rough night Sans,” Grillby spoke to him still cleaning the glass. “Do you want to talk about it? I know you hate bringing it up to Papyrus. Since you wish to protect him from what you deem as the evils of the world.”_

_Grillby had no clue what the world was like. At one time Sans had given up on the idea of coming to the above ground since he was sure it was dangerous. More dangerous than the world they had come from. Sans wanted to protect Papyrus. It wasn’t fair._

_“i hate being the one to judge them. i hate having to be the one who must get rid of them if they choose not to live within what we consider our laws. being the judge underground was a lot simpler than it was up here.” Sans started off not going to tell him about the genocide run, the fire elemental wouldn’t remember it. None of them ever did!_

_“You could always tell the Queen you don’t want to anymore Sans. Everyone has a choice up here. She made sure we knew that.” Grillby offered up. Yeah, there was a choice. But then who would ensure that those monsters who were still angry with humans wouldn’t step out of line. It's not like anyone could pick up his mantle._

_“as good as that sounds grillz, i can’ and ya know that.” Sans moved to place his boney hands over the top of his skull. Rubbing it callously. “i can’ even have a mate because of my job. who would want to date someone who dusts their own kind?”_

_That was not a confession he intended to share with anyone, not even his brother knew how lonely Sans had gotten. Papyrus had Undyne and the kid to hang out with. Sans thought he had Toriel but soon she would be with Ass-Whore. Still made him chuckle calling the goat king that. The small lazy skeleton longed for someone to cuddle him after a night of work. Rub his skull tell him it would be alright._

_“You sure you would want a monster?” Grillby cut off his thinking with that statement._

_Raising his head, he looked at Grillby arching a bone brow. “well… logically speaking we aren’ sure if humans can have kids with us. but…” Sans took a moment to glance over at the woman he had noticed earlier. “i could see the appeals of havin’ one for a mate. always liked how soft they felt under my hand.”_

_“Ah, looking at my waitress I see. That one’s been here a few years after we were freed. Humans gave me a hard time about hiring her seeing as she was underage to serve alcohol. At least by human laws, she was. But she’s a damn good worker. Shows up on time. And the customers love her.” Grillby sighed getting Sans to turn and face him. The guy looked tired himself but beyond that, he could see him eying the human female with a fatherly expression._

_“care about her a lot don’ ya big guy?” Sans asked a bit curious about how Grillby knew the little human._

_“Like us, she hasn’t had an easy time. Seems she takes better to monsters than she does to her own kind.” Grillby admitted after a bit picking up another glass. Going to work cleaning it._

_That confused Sans. A human who got along better with monsters than other humans? How was that possible? It wasn’t uncommon though, Frisk got along better with Monsters, but she could get along with humans as well. Glancing over at the woman he wondered if he should check her, see how she truly felt about her job. Or being around other monsters for that matter? Nah, just leave it. Grillz was happy to have her working for him._

_“Going to ask again… you sure you want a monster for a mate?” Grillby inquired. And for a moment Sans swore he could see the fire that made Grillby crackle with mirth._

_“can i get my usual? extra strong this time. kind of want to forget this night. it was really bad this time grillz.” Sans leaned down resting his skull on the top of the bar._

_“I can tell, you still have the dust clinging to you,” Grillby commented. That made Sans jump looking over his jacket. Sure, enough there was dust covering his jacket. How could he be so insensitive?! No wonder he would never have a mate! He just walked into his favorite placed covered in the dust of his brethren._

_“shit… maybe i should just go home. i’m sorry grillz. never meant to come in here like this. probably makin’ the others sick to see me like this.” Sans stirred uneasily._

_Just as he was about to hop off the seat Grillby produced another one of his jackets. He had about three of them since Papyrus always made him wash them. After the one time he came home covered in ketchup it was understandable. Sans looked up at Grillby confused._

_“You left it here one night when you got so drunk you ported into the back. Scared poor Gladys out her pantaloons.” Grillby placed the material delicately on the counter. Then went to work fixing up Sans’ drink._

_Slipping off the stool he pulled off the other jacket, one look at it and Sans felt the instant shame. No matter how many times he washed it, the dust would still be there. Fishing out his phone, wallet, and house keys he put them on the bar top. Then he opened a rift to the void dropping the jacket down. Mourning its departure while it descended into darkness. Once the rift was closed he slid the new jacket on feeling so much better already._

_It almost felt like a layer of sin was washed from him. Climbing back on the stool he looked at the retro bottle of ketchup that Grillby reserved specifically for him. The fire elemental had grown tired of Sans constantly drinking straight from the dispenser when he came over. Instead, he bought these nifty little red bottles that Sans could bring back at any time. It made shit just easier. Grillby knew to lace the bottles with fire rum. That served to ease Sans into a dull dreamless sleep._

_Taking a large swig, the bottle was empty within minutes. About the fourth one in Sans didn’t feel anything. No guilt, no sorrow, just nothing. His skull fell on one of his arms cradling the fifth bottle in the other hand. Life felt so much better. Right now he was just Sans the drunk, not Sans the judge. It was utter bliss._

_“i’m gonna take a nap grillz. wake me when paps is ‘ere please.” Some of the words coming out a bit sloppy from how drunk he felt._

_Grillby never responded though, which was odd. A feminine cry could be heard across the bar. Temptation rushed through him to turn his head to see what was going on. Instead, he looked up to see Grillby’s face go dark. **Oh boy, someone’s about to get their asses kicked. Hehe. Glad it’s not me.** With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes just focusing on sleep for the moment. Time ticked by, slowly… sounds around the bar filled his ear holes. Why wasn’t sleep coming for him? The dogs were lapping at their beers. Grillby was arguing with someone. They sounded drunk, they were telling Grillby that they can touch her if they felt like it. She was a human after all and not a monster. **Really wanna fuckin’ punch that guy.** Sans grumbled mentally._

_The scent of flowers filled his nasal cavity making him hum. It was behind him at first. Booted steps sounded on the wooden floor. The one board behind the bar squeaked meaning pressure was there. Opening his sockets, he gazed up at the most pretty face he had ever seen in his miserable life. He should have turned away, but he couldn’t help it. Freckles dotted across the bridge of her nose. Pink lips were glazed with some sort of lip gloss. **What flavor would they be if I licked them?** That dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Loose strands dangling at the sides. The kicker was her eyes, two different colors. Unusual for a human. He locked on them seeing the surprise in her gaze. _

**_Oh! She thought I had been sleeping. Silly human, don’t you know? One doesn’t sleep in a bar._ ** _That’s at least what he told himself. Talk! Talk to her dammit! Before she thinks he’s just another creep like the others!_

_“hey did it hurt when you fell?” The words were out before he could even slap his hand over his mandible. That was the lamest pickup line in the book. An angel like her was going to slap him he just knew it._

_“Um…what?” The expression on her face was one of curiosity rather than of anger. **Oh… maybe I can get away with this after all! hehe…**_

****

_“because you look like you fell from heaven.” He had to finish it the pick-up line was already there. Unable to help the chuckles that were coming from him already. Fuck he was drunk._

_The angel’s face flushed with color next. A lovely shade of red took over her pale face making her so much more adorable in his mind. And then she laughed. That made him freeze, she was laughing at the lamest pickup line in the book. **Was that my soul you just caressed sweet thing?** He wondered to himself. **Stars she is so pretty! I want to take her home. Introduce her to Paps. Bet they will get along. She will love doing puzzles with him. Or… oh, I could hope, lazing about with me on the couch.** Sans was willing to bet his lucky sock she was softer than his big fuzzy blanket at home. _

_She turned away from him. Sounds of glasses clinking together told him she was making drinks. Grillby didn’t let anyone behind the bar normally. Speaking of behind… Sans dropped his gaze over the jeggings she wore. The elastic fabric clinging to her curves, that oversized sweater did nothing to hide the swell of her ass._

_“stars you have a nice butt…” Oops, didn’t mean to say that out loud. Might as well just keep digging that grave that he was currently in. She would probably grow tired of him and walk off. “and i’ve seen my fair share of asses. but yours…” He purred, it was involuntary but fuck what was she doing to him? This one for sure was going to get him smack, he knew it. He was like a force begging to get smacked down. If it was this pretty angel doing it, he didn’t care. “yours has this sexy curve to it that i want to sink my teeth into.”_

_Yep, he was going to die. With the biggest fucking smile on his face. All that pent of flirtation he had inside of him was just unleashed on this unsuspecting angel! Perfect fucking angel at that. She made a sound that did not sound one bit like one of those ethereal beings should make. Sexy none the less though. She snorted._

_“Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or if you're telling me I have a fat ass.” The instant those words left her mouth she clamped a hand over it. **Oh, let me kiss you, then you can be silent that way. Let me find out what heaven tastes like for this night.**_

_Sans burst into a fit of laughter more at his thoughts rather than at her. Though he had to admit she was pretty ballsy for saying that with Grillby in the room. The fire elemental had a knack for being punctual. The Angel was giving out all kinds of crass currently. “don’t get cheeky with me kid. and it wasn’t an insult. i really mean you have a nice ass. i want to come over there and squeeze it see if it feels as soft as it looks. humans are so fuckin’ sexy it hurts.”_

_That last part he wasn’t sure where it came from. Sure she was sexy but other humans he would have to see. Sans was the first to admit the soft fleshy beings came as a kink to him. The idea of warm hot flesh rubbing against his bones got him so hard. Especially when they looked as good as his little angel. That made him pause. His little angel? Why not? Grillby asked if he wanted a monster for a mate? One look at the pretty thing in front of him made him want to bring her home. That dark brown hair pooling over his sternum sliding through his rib cage. Yeah, he could feel that magic swelling now. Not even thinking about it being sexual. That was just picturing her sleeping in bed with him._

_His hand toyed with the ketchup bottle in his hand. Maybe he should go home? Stop harassing the sweet tantalizing thing in front of him. This angel wouldn’t want anything to do with him. The tip of the bottle reached the opening of his maw giving a firm squirt. The tangy yet sweet taste of the ketchup with the burn and spiciness of the fire rum. Making him feel good all over again._

_“Are you drunk off Ketchup?” That voice, he could be lulled into eternal happiness with that voice. She asked a question… focus!_

_The bottle tugged from his teeth lifting his gaze to her. Seeing that she turned around once more. Gracing him with that pretty face. She needed to be closer, get her closer dammit! Humming to himself he tried to concoct a plan to get her to come away from the back of the bar. The idea of using his magic was tempting. Though that might scare her. One glance at the bottle and a plan formed. Lifting his other hand, he motioned for her to come closer._

_If she was so curious about his ketchup, then maybe she might like a taste. His soul flickered when she came close. That was new! “its not just ketchup sweetheart, this has fire rum in it. and it’s the best. grills know how to get me to relax after a long day of work.” As well as bring in the prettiest little things he had ever laid eyes on to work at his bar. Sans knew Grillby spoke highly of the waitress. Stated she fit in better with monsters than humans. Thoughts of her fitting into his life seemed adamant. He doubted she knew what accepting monster food meant. Though he could explain it to her afterward. It was worth a shot._

_“try a little sweetheart, ya might like it. just a warnin’ though you might not want not want to drink anythin’ else ever again.” **Or want anyone else ever again!** Because once he had got her he doubts he would let her go. Something about her made him want to keep her. _

_It was there he could see it. The angel was tempted to try it, but her gaze lifted looking over the counter. Sans turned to follow it, landing on Grillby. **Oh right! She’s at work. Afraid to upset the boss. Fuck it… I’ll take the blame for this. I need her to loosen up, she’s as stiff as a board.** There was no turning back now. It was set into motion the minute he turned back around shoving the condiment bottle between those perfect lips. Surprise registered in her eyes when he squeezed. A bit too much then he intended. _

_Her body thrashed back. Pressing into the back of the bar once more. A moment of panic surged over Sans worried that he might have startled her. Staying where he was making sure to watch her every move. If she spat it out he would leave her alone, but if she swallowed it. He would be on her like a dog with a bone. His grin spreading wider at that thought. “forget ya humans get drunker off monster alcohol than monsters.” Sans was still concerned that hit to the back bar looked to be quite painful. “you okay kid?”_

_Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed her that far. A giggle escaped her telling him she had swallowed the ketchup. Holy shit! She accepted monster food, from him no less! The logical side of him was telling him she had no choice, that she was just being nice. While his once depressed side was jumping for joy. The angel had accepted his courtship. “I’ma fine… silly skeleton.” Silly? He had been called many things but silly was a first. “I’m not supposed to drink at work. The boss might light me up for that.” She came closer leaning over the counter, she was right where he wanted her._

_Light her up? What did she… ah! Fire her! She was worried about losing her job. He doubts Grillby would fire her. Especially when Sans told him that he had done it with intentions. “nah, i’d take care of ya. grillby will listen to his favorite customer.” Taking a lock of her hair and watching it curl around the tip of his phalange. “never seen someone drink ketchup like that. well other than me. take it ya liked it?” He could see her shivering, was it too cold in here?_

_“Believe me I’d never considered drinking ketchup, but it wasn’t that bad actually. The fire rum adds a bit more spiciness to it. And it tingles going down the throat.” The regret was imminent on her face the moment those words came out. Seemed the alcohol was making her a bit too talkative for her tastes. “What's your name?”_

_“mmm… sans… sans the skeleton.” Moving closer to her. Wanting to be near her. It seemed things were going to work out in his favor after all. “what about yours sweet angel?” The endearment rolled out of him before he could stop it._

_The angel just smiled at him before climbing back behind the bar. **No! Come back! I want you close.** Going behind the bar was against all Grillby’s rules he knew that. The angel was on the other side though. **Fuck it! He can grill me later. he he grill me later.** Snagging the bottle, he slipped off the stool. Walking a bit unsteady around the bar to find his angel sitting there. Her back was pressed against the front counter, eyes closed. Taking in the sight of her he noticed the burgundy fingerless gloves she had on. That was different. _

_Moving down onto the floor he reached out for her. Perfection was in his grasp. He wanted to touch it. Before he could though she moved climbing into his lap. That small body pressing into his front, it made him inhale her scent deeper. The soul within him doing happy little flips just from the feel of her being so close. Once she was settled he sat there shocked beyond comprehension. Instinctually he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him tighter. So small, yet so perfect. He didn’t know her name but for some reason, he didn’t want to be without her._

_She tucked her head under his mandible seeming to make herself comfortable. “you know what it means to accept food from a monster right? especially when they share it with you?” Sans asked curiously wanting to see how much she knew._

_A soft hum came from her. “If a monster offers and it is accepted then it’s a start of a courtship,” Angel admitted shortly after._

**_Smart girl._ ** _Working in a monster bar meant she probably had to learn about their different customs. Like when Grillby went into heat. “that’s right.” Sans made sure she knew she had been right._

_“Was you shoving a bottle of ketchup in my mouth asking me out on a date?” Angel giggled clinging tighter to him. Sans felt in heaven._

_“maybe?” The unsureness in his voice made her flinch. “okay yes, you are too perfect. how did grillby even convince you to work here?”_

_“That’s a story for another time. Perhaps I can tell you when you take me out for dinner or something.” Her voice sounding off and exhausted._

_Combing his phalanges through her dark tresses noticing how thick it felt. Knocking out her hair tie, that didn’t matter. When her hair cascaded around her face he felt breathless for the first time in well… a long time. His Angel was gorgeous. “i’ll take ya where ever ya want babygirl.” The endearment was there, and he felt it fit._

_“Good. Can I sleep on you? That fire rum is making me so tired. I just want to sleep.” His Angel asked. Sans nodded his head. She could sleep on him. He wanted to take her home, let her lay on him all night. Fear ate at him that she might be terrified when she woke up. Being in a place she didn’t recognize. Did Grillby let her stay here often? Within moments he heard her breathing come out soft and even. **That didn’t take long.**_

****

_Something about her called his soul. The tugging at his chest made him snuggle her more. Closing his sockets, he instantly recognized he didn’t feel lonely. Even just from her being there. Normally he would just put it on that he just had somebody. That wasn’t it though. It was something to do with her he just knew it. Drawing little circles over her stomach he noticed she squirmed letting out a soft giggle. Footsteps approached on the other side of the counter. Unwrapping an arm from around her waist he moved over to grab the bottle. Taking a large swig from it._

_“Sans? What happened?” Grillby’s voice came sternly as the fire elemental came around the corner._

_“she’s a little tired. gave her something to drink. i’m gonna take her out for food when she wakes.” The words rolled out of him like they were meant to come out. It felt so right to say them._

_“Sans…” Looking up he could see the way Grillby’s hands drug down his face. “You have a human fetish. Everyone knows. And won’t you end up hurting her when you realize she isn’t what you want in a mate?”_

_Taking another swig from the bottle he took some time to process what Grillby had just said. What did he want in a mate? A monster was normally the only choice they had down in the underground. Yeah, monsters liked having him around but he doubts they enjoyed his sense of humor. Angel had laughed without the influence of the alcohol before. “let me try with her grillby. when i saw her earlier i felt i had stumbled into heaven.” That heaven pick up line corny as it could be was starting to fit. “i feel it in my soul. i know she is good.”_

_“She is a good person.” The warmth was closer now. Grillby had moved a lot closer than Sans was comfortable with. The fire elemental reached out moving to take her from him. No! He couldn’t have his angel._

_“don’ do it. less you wanna have a bad time.” Sans felt his magic flare up instinctually._

_“You can’t keep her!” Grillby snapped sending a glare that normally would have hurt Sans. He felt possessive. She was his._

_“she’s mine.” Sans snapped back pulling the small female closer to him. It jolted her a touch, a soft groan escaping her when he did. “its okay babygirl. just me moving you a bit.” Sans cooed in her ear._

_“Sansy…” His angel cooed back._

_Grillby sighed pulling out his phone. Sans knew what was going to happen. His brother was going to be called. He didn’t care he had her. Papyrus would see, she was perfect. The perfect little mate for Sans. That made him freeze but only for a second. A mate? The thumping in his chest told him his soul was excited with that. It wasn’t just the skeleton that wanted her, but his soul as well._

_“you got my soul doing flips babygirl. it wants you as much as i do.” Sans spoke softly._

_“What did you say?” Grillby spoke once more. Sans looked up to see him close the phone. Papyrus would be here soon._

_“my soul… it's weird. i feel it calling for her.” Nuzzling the top of her head he sighed contently._

_“It's calling to your… oh shit.” It was rare that Grillby cursed. When he did it meant things were going south. “I hope for her sake you don’t screw this up, Sans. If your soul is calling to her that means it found its mate…” Sans didn’t get to hear the rest suddenly feeling tired. Drifting off to sleep. He felt at peace with his angel in his arms._

     Sans awoke looking up at the ceiling. It wasn’t his usual ceiling that he had in his bedroom. Glancing around he took in the living room where he was laying. Nope, not his house. The television was on the Netflix menu. Hitch Hikers Guide to The Galaxy was the selected title. Something shifted on top of him. His gaze dropped finding the angel from his dreams curled up into him. _Heaven!_ Instinctively he pulled her close.

 

“was that a dream or déjà vu?” Sans asked himself. Using magic, he floated the remote to him, so he could turn off the television. It didn’t matter which. His Moon was asleep in his arms. Dwelling on that dream could wait till tomorrow. Or rather later today. Unsure of the time currently.

 

     While he laid there, he thought over that dream. His soulmate? Could Luna be his soulmate? It was very possible. Monsters were in tune with their souls more than humans. It would explain the attraction he felt for her the instant he saw her at the train station. That need to talk to her made more sense. To memorize everything about her. Convincing her that she was his would be a lot harder. He was patient, he could convince her. For now, he had her, as his girlfriend. That word made him feel all giddy. His soul did a flip in his chest, showing him how happy it was about that word too. Sans fell back asleep cuddling his moon to him.


	13. Vigalante?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna meets the Queen of the Monsters! And gets some of the answers she wants but learns they know more than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't shoot me for this chapter. I tried... I really did. If my explanations in it come up short I am sorry. I am willing to accept some help though...
> 
> Raz thought this chapter should happen before the party. He stated that it was necessary. So I apologize to those who are wanting the party chapter. It will take a bit to get to since this chapter brought a few days to light in my mind at work.
> 
> Speaking of I'm getting Chapters out as fast as I can. Might take me a bit since I started working again. I was glad I got it done today though since I had a mind-numbing headache from 5:30 am till well... probably till I pass out. I ran this through basic grammarly. Hopefully, it surpasses.

     The alarm went off with a loud annoying buzz. The owner of that alarm not wanting to move from where they were curled up. A large weighted blanket pulled over their small body. The buzz turned to a beep then pulsing through out the room every thirty seconds. It did it about three times before a hand slammed down on the clock missing the off button. Alarm still blaring Luna tossed off the blanket pulling her sluggish body towards the edge of the bed.

 

“Shut the Fuck Up!” Luna yelled at the alarm starting to slam it down on the night stand just wanting it to shut up.

 

     Aggravation came next, she began to slam down harder. Knocking her phone, glasses, and even that large glass of water off. Scrambling to grab the water she tried to grab it. Not wanting a squishy carpet. It illuminated with a blue glow before it could turn over dumping its contents on the floor. The glass hovered back onto her night stand. Making her forget all about that alarm, for about five seconds. Glaring daggers at the alarm she tried to fiddle with it again. This thing needed to be thrown in the trash.

 

A boney hand moved onto the alarm turning it off. Lifting her gaze, she landed it on the smiling skeleton whom was now beside her bed. “mornin’ babygirl.” Sans spoke leaning down to kiss her forehead.

 

“Morning…” Luna started with a grumble before having a cup of coffee shoved in her face. _Oh coffee! Good…_ Nestling the cup in her hands she pulled it closer raising it to her lips giving it an experimental sip. It wasn’t scalding. That made it perfect. Realization hit her next Sans was in her bedroom. “Why are you at my home at?” Her gaze trailed to the clock reading it was noon. Ouch she felt she had just gotten to bed.

 

“paps and i think you need to talk to our friend about your interest in monster heats. told you that i was going to have someone teach ya.” He winked taking a seat on the edge of her bed. “you agreed to it last night after all.”

 

     Once her coffee was secured on the night stand she flopped back onto her bed. Tugging that thick heavy blanket over her face so she could hide. No! She didn’t want to go anywhere. The blanket gets pulled on trying to be removed from her body. An amused chuckled filling the room. Luna held tight moving to grip the blanket between her legs. Not willing to give up without a fight. It was her day off, and she wanted more sleep.

 

The bed dipped, signaling that he had climbed onto her bed. Movement told her that he was climbing up to where she was. Imagining six-foot Sans climbing onto her bad made her blush profusely. It was a queen-sized bed, but she could imagine him dwarfing her while she was on it. Hands pressed onto either side of her body. Slowly she lowered the blanket coming face to skull with him. Eye lights twinkling with mirth he watched her. “you either can get out of bed willingly or i’m gonna have to resort to playin’ dirty.” Sans explained with a click of his tongue.

 

“Oh and how will you exactly resort to playing dirty?” Luna asked seeing the amusement flicker in those eye lights.

 

“well we could always short cut there with you just wearing what ya got on underneath.” Sans offered up. One glance down told her she would be fine with that. The only thing she would be embarrassed about was the fact that she wore no bra. Still unsure whom she was meeting she didn’t want to appear like a complete slob.

 

“I can be cool with that. I can blame you for my disheveled self. Say your such a bad influence.” Luna grinned mischievously at him.

 

“well that was one of the easy ways princess.” Sans rolled off to the side standing to his full height. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue parka. That amused smile still on his face.

 

“Don’t see how your going to get me out of bed then.” Luna offered turning onto her side pulling the blanket over her body. Cuddling into the soft pillow. Sans’ expression shifted to one of envy for a brief second.

 

“suit yourself princess. i did do try at the least.” Sans explained pulling out his phone. In a few seconds he was texting someone. Once he was finished he shoved the phone back into his pocket.

 

      Why did she suddenly have a bad feeling? The door to her bedroom swung open emitting a tall lanky skeleton. _Oh Fuck!_ The grinning bastard got his brother involved. She shot a glare at Sans whom simply shrugged his shoulders taking a step back from the bed. Papyrus walked up to the bed and folded his arms over his chest. Luna shrunk under the blankets.

 

“H-hey P-Pappy…” Luna squeaked.

 

Papyrus sighed looking over to Sans. “You have to make me do this don’t you.” Papyrus shook his head before reaching down to the blanket.

 

     In one swift tug the blanket was pulled from her grip. Revealing her in her pajamas. A white tank top, a pair of black shorts that didn’t even go down to her mid-thigh. With white knee-high socks. A whistle could be heard, cutting into the silence the room currently held. It was long, low, and very appreciative. Both Luna and Papyrus narrowed their gazes on Sans. Who was just sitting there, eye lights flickering over her small body. “what i’m appreciating my babygirl.”

 

“Miss Luna, we have very important business to attend to today. We must be punctual when we arrive. This will be the first time you have ever met Queen Toriel Demmur.” Papyrus folded his arms over his chest looking at Sans shaking his head. This was irritating, Luna could see that look on Pappy’s face. “Please get dressed we must be punctual.”

 

     Papyrus turned walking out the room. Making sure to catch the handle of the door knob on his way out. The slam wasn’t really that loud, but it still made Luna jump. Then that annoying chuckle came from the side of her bed. Rolling dual toned eyes over to fixate on her loving but currently in so much deep shit boyfriend. Just standing there hands shoved in his pockets while his eye lights looked her over once more. Waiting for those eye lights to be focused on her lower half. Her hand took hold of the pillow closest to her head. Throwing it at him, watching when it collided with his face with a satisfying poomph sound.

 

     A boney hand retracted from his jacket to grab the pillow from his face. Pulling it down to examine it for a second. In a flash Sans disappeared. Her heart raced looking around the room trying to locate him. Before feeling something plush hit her in the back of her head and land beside her thigh. Her gaze dropped down to the pillow for a moment, understanding the thought that struck. Reaching for it… she didn’t get it in time. Two strong arms wrapped around her holding her arms in place. Pressing his chest into her back.

 

“as much fun as it would be to see whom can win pillow fight. paps has a point. we need to get a move on it, so we can go see tori. i’ll be out in the living room while you get dressed princess.” His voice was soft yet filled with amusement. Kissing her cheek, he let her go before short cutting out of the room.

 

     Luna groaned not wanting to do anything today. Why couldn’t she be lazy? Getting out of bed she stomped her way over to the dresser pulling out one of her bras. It was going to be one of those days she just knew it. The kind of day that shit just didn’t go her way.

 

     After a tediously long hot shower, provided with protests from the skellie brothers stating that they needed to go. She got herself dressed into a pair of grey leggings, a black pleated skirt that fell past her knees, and a white buttoned up shirt. To which she wore a long-sleeved shirt that clung to her body underneath. The last thing she adorned herself were her black skeletal gloves. Sans eyed her from the kitchen while she laced up her boots.

 

“don’ have to over do it for tori, babygirl. she is very relaxed.” Sans stated bringing over her a fresher cup of coffee. Since the one in her room had long been forgotten.

 

“As Papyrus stated this will be my first-time meeting Queen Toriel Dreemurr. Which means King Asgore Dreemurr, Ambassador Frisk Dreemurr, and Prince Asriel Dreemurr will be there.” Luna sighed feeling like she was a bottle of cheap perfume sitting on the shelf with the expensive stuff.

 

     Sans sat down beside her, she could feel his eye lights boring into her from the couch. She should let it go and just deal with this meeting. Sans had stated that they were going to see a friend so casually. Not once had she considered that casual friend to be Queen Toriel Demmur. A hand rested on her shoulder, stopping her from the tight lacing of her boots. “princess… take it easy please.” Sans’ voice came out soft.

 

     It startled her for a second when he dropped down onto the ground. That boney hand dropping to grab her laces finishing up the work she had started. Luna felt pampered all the sudden. His skull lifted looking up at her, hand moving to cup her face bringing her down. Giving a light peck to her lips. “regardless of who we are going to see. you are perfect okay? don’ think you need to dress up all fancy or act a specific way. be you, i like you.” That was a smooth way of putting she admitted.

 

Sans got back to his feet offering her a hand, which she took graciously. Pulling her up from the recliner. They both exited the apartment. Luna making sure that the door was locked before heading down the stairs. Papyrus was waiting in the red corvette convertible. This wasn’t the first time she rode in his car. Recalling that night at Grillby’s. Probably wouldn’t be the last. The two slid into the back seat. Sans moved an arm over her shoulder tucking her against him.

 

“We should be there in about an hour. They live on the outskirts of Ebbot. Since Asgore likes to have his large garden. Think we ever should move to the outskirts brother? Sometimes I think it would be better than living in the part of town we currently are. Out there seems so…” Papyrus started to talk when he drove.

 

“Peaceful.” Luna mentioned after a moment. Not catching the look that Sans had given her.

 

     It was peaceful on the outskirts of town, but Luna knew that. Hell, she had daydreamed owning a nice little cottage out there one day. Sure, she had the funds to maybe buy one of the houses that were on a nice stretch of land. Maybe find the time to do more artwork. The passion to draw, paint, or even sketch had died a few years ago. After Joseph…

 

     The memory made her fingers flesh recalling the pain each joint felt. Her brother had dislocated each finger out of spite… oh sorry step brother. He couldn’t stand the thought of her calling him her brother. Sans took her hand seeming to think the flexing was a signal that she wanted it to be held. The move made her feel warm. Snuggling tighter into his side.

 

     Glancing up into the rear view mirror her gaze caught Papyrus’ for a moment. And his eye lights seemed to be bouncing with happiness. Happiness more for his brother and her. Papyrus had stumbled into her apartment last Sunday making the two of them jump out of their skin. To which Papyrus accused them of canoodling near noon. Honestly, if he thought them sleeping on the couch together was bad how would he have reacted to what they had done before.

 

     Sans had taken her shopping for groceries. Which she paid for. Even though he tried to pay for them. Luna didn’t need coddling. If he wanted to spoil her it was one thing, but she didn’t want him to pay for her food. Especially if he wasn’t around to share it with her all the time. They had parted ways Sans saying that he had some things to do at home. Luna felt lonely when she walked into the apartment. That loneliness was pushed aside by the fact that she had more unpacking to do.

 

     Luna had managed to finish setting up the apartment by Monday night. She might change some things around in the future for now she was content. She enjoyed when Papyrus would come over just before his shift spending about twenty to thirty minutes doing puzzles with her. Discussing their day. It felt like he was keeping a good eye on her. Paps was the best when it came down to it.

 

“You look tired Luna, why don’t you take a nap?” Papyrus offered.

 

“Nah.” She didn’t want to admit how high her nerves were right now. Especially with how close Sans was. She could hear him telling her to relax again. “I like watching the scenery change. Would have loved to be able to draw some of this when I used to.”

 

“You used to draw?” Papyrus asked Luna cursed her big mouth her fingers flexing once more at the memory that came with it.

 

“Mmm… yeah. I stopped a few years ago though. Can’t seem to find the time for it anymore.” It was an easy lie. That didn’t stop the look Sans gave her though.

 

     That was right, Sans seemed to be able to tell when she was lying too easily. It was a touch unnerving. She didn’t want to go into conversations about her past to them right now. Didn’t want to hear about how they would bring justice for her wrong doing. It was the past, best left forgotten. _Joseph can’t hurt me anymore. That’s all._ Luna regarded Sans with a look. Watching his body move that told her he was huffing.

 

After a few moments of staring out the window she felt him lean closer. “its apart of your past. but i felt those fingers twitch when you mentioned drawin’. you have time for it. but somethin’ is preventin’ you from doing it.” His thumb moved over her fingers to emphasize his point. Of course, he had known she was lying. Damn lie detector that one.

 

“Its in my past. Not something I like to think about.” Luna muttered softly. The memory of the pain made her close her eyes. _Please just leave it be._

 

“would you draw somethin’ for me?” Sans asked making her open her eyes. Turning to look at his face. Seeing he was smiling softly. There were no nagging questions about her past, he wanted her to draw something. It warmed her heart to think he would want something from her.

 

“I’ll think about it.” Luna responded after a bit. He leaned forward giving her lips a light kiss.

 

     Annoyance flooded through her when she was shaken awake by Sans. It was a gentle shake of the shoulder nothing too rough. And she wasn’t annoyed with him but more at herself. Sleeping in Papyrus’ car had not been the plan. Somewhere between watching the scenery and snuggling with Sans she had fallen asleep. Luna huffed letting Sans help her out of the back seat.

 

“you’re upset you fell asleep?” Sans asked closing the door once she was out.

 

     Luna didn’t respond just stood there. A stinging sensation glossed over her eyes, reminding her she forgot to put in her eye drops. Blinking several times, she tried to well up tears to make the stinging go away. That didn’t help. Sliding her hand up to her face it moved the glasses that clung out of the way. Letting her press two fingers into her sockets and rub profusely. Still didn’t work!

 

“calm down.” Sans’ voice rumbled into her ear making her pull her hand down away from her eyes. Looking back at him where he stood. He was standing directly behind her. His mandible hovering close to her ear. “its not going to be that bad, princess. they are casual monsters just like me, paps, tops, and bp.”

 

Sans didn’t hesitate to take her hand turning her to walk towards the front door. Papyrus was fidgeting rubbing his gloved hands together while his gaze remained on her. Luna watched as Sans gave a curt nod to Paps which calmed him. “Everything okay?” Luna asked.

 

“yeah, you’ve been around paps a bit longer than me. when you feel anxious he can feel your anxiety. we are a bit more open to human emotions when we are around them for so long. our magic becomes in tune with you.” Sans explained leaning in to nuzzle her. “i envy that connection that he has with you. but i’m sure i will have it at some point.”

 

     Luna bit back the comment she wanted to make. Knowing that Papyrus would feel it didn’t settle well with her. It must have been why BP and Tops avoided her like the plague when she was on that time of the month. Made sense she got grumpy and often.

 

     Papyrus rang the door bell which seemed out of character. If it were her apartment he would charge right in holding out a puzzle or a pastry of some sort for her to eat. Luna stood tall pressing her heels together to appear proper like. While Sans stood there hand in hers while the other was shoved into the pocket of his coat. After a minute or so the door opened revealing a white goat woman. At least Luna assumed she was a goat woman. Her dress told Luna that this was a female.

 

     The woman stood a similar height to Papyrus, kind violet eyes addressed them all. Something about them told Luna that they held some wisdom to them. White fur was smoothed out evenly over her body. It made up for the lack of hair, Luna guessed. Long ears cascaded down from the sides of her head to her shoulders making her appear gorgeous even with the two small horns posed at the top.

 

“Oh, you’re here. Welcome!” The goat woman smiled her voice coming out soft but sweet. “Come in please my friends. I have snacks waiting. The children are out in the yard playing so that we may have this conversation.”

 

     Papyrus turned to look at Luna offering her a smile one that Luna didn’t feel inclined on returning. One thing she knew about him was that he was a gentleman. And he was going to let her be the first to walk in. Swallowing the hard lump that formed in her throat she took a step forward. Noticing Sans wasn’t letting go of her hand anytime soon. Good, less chance of her bailing on this. Approaching the door she watched the goat woman tilt her head off to the side a bit.

 

“You must be the friend that Sans and Papyrus talk about. Well, mostly Papyrus.” She smiled. Ouch, why did Sans not talking about her hurt that much. “I am Toriel Dreemurr. But please call me Toriel if you may.”

 

The goat woman stepped to the side allowing Luna to walk past. Turning she looked at Toriel. “Um… pleasure t-to m-meet you. I-I’m Luna… Luna Solarium.” Why couldn’t she have taken it a lot cooler than that way.

 

     Sans sauntered beside her, his hand squeezing hers gently. It was a reassuring gesture. Letting her know that she was doing fine. Papyrus walked up on her other side. Toriel closed the door then lead the three of them down the hall way. Luna was grateful for the silence since she didn’t know what one talked about with royalty. Couldn’t she have gone to Grillby’s had him explain it to her? Or better yet why not have her boyfriend explain it to her?

 

     The thoughts were overcrowding again. Papyrus looked back at her showing a warm smile, that sent Luna into ease. Toriel led them into a small office, there was a coffee table set up in between a love seat and a couch. Toriel took the love seat while Luna, Sans, and Papyrus took the couch. Luna sitting between the two bone boys.

 

“I’m not entirely sure how to talk about this topic. Its rare that we get humans whom are actually interested in Monster Heats. But the topic is rather… well uncomfortable when it comes down to it.” Toriel started off. Luna didn’t miss the way Toriel’s eyes lowered to take in the sight of Sans holding her hand. “Oh my, Sans, are you dating this sweet girl?”

 

“guilty as charged tori. we just started dating earlier this week.” Sans chuckled his thumb stroking the top of Luna’s knuckles.

 

“Then why are you having me explain this to her Sans? As her designated date mate shouldn’t you be the one to explain this. After all it will be your heats that she will be participating in.” Toriel scolded then.

 

“eh… well…” Sans seemed at a loss for words. Luna admitted to wondering the same thing.

 

“Luna and Sans just recently started dating your majesty. When Sans arranged this with you he had not been dating her yet. It was set up a week before he was sent out on assignment.” Papyrus piped up.

 

“yeah… you were gracious enough to set this up would be rude to just bail on ya. all because of i had to ask her out. plus, there was the off chance she could have said no to me.” For a flicker of a moment Luna noticed the way Sans’ face fell. Almost in a depressed manner. Before turning right back into his casual lazy grin.

 

“That makes sense.” Toriel smiled turning her attention to Luna now.

 

“plus i wanted you to get to meet her.” Sans commented.

 

“Oh, I believe we already met in a way. Although I doubt she remembers the monster whom she had saved that night.” Toriel smiled warmly which made Luna question. “You’re quite the monster rights activist in your own way. I didn’t even know that man was coming at me with that bat till you tackled him down.”

 

“That was you?” Luna asked a bit stunned to think of that night.

 

“Indeed, I admit bad idea to go out so late at night to gather ingredients for pies. But I thought my cloak would hide my features. Monsters were still freshly freed at that time. And a lot of humans were still scared.” Toriel smiled again though it wavered slightly.

 

Papyrus and Sans turned to look at Luna now it was her turn to feel a bit unnerved. Well it wasn’t like she was hiding this from them. She just hadn’t gotten around to telling them. It had been so long ago she had even forgotten. Never expected a thank you for the move.

 

“When I first moved to Ebott about a year after monsters were freed. I kind of was shacked up with a boyfriend at the time. I worked for a while at the little diner near the Library. On my way home one night I saw this guy running at a monster with a baseball bat. So I did what came naturally. I tackled him.” Got a few good kicks in till the guy got me back. Broke a few ribs and bruised me up pretty good with that bat of his. “I am sure anyone else would have done the same.”

 

“But no one else did my dear.” Toriel admitted getting the attention of the three. “You did it all on your own, wasn’t the first time either. Nor was it the last time for you in the hospital. You had this knack for standing up for others yet when it came down to the physical stuff you couldn’t muster the strength to keep the fight going.”

 

Damn Toriel seemed to have been checking up on her. Luna didn’t miss the way Sans and Papyrus cringed at the mention of a hospital.

 

“how often were you in the hospital?” Sans asked clearly trying to restrain his irritation. The sound of grinding teeth could be heard.

 

Luna could divert but she knew it would be only a while before he got the answers he wanted. It was obvious that the queen had access to her stuff. If Sans wanted he could ask her then Luna might be in for punishment later. “Two to three times a month. If I was lucky.” It was the truth.

 

“And if you weren’t lucky?” Papyrus spoke next.

 

Luna sighed her shoulders sagging looking up to Toriel for some assistance. “Hospital records showed her there for three weeks at one point around the time of June.” Toriel confirmed the gasp that came from Papyrus surprised her.

 

“sweetheart, you were reckless.” Sans piped in. That was definite anger on his face.

 

     Yeah, she was. Especially since it was about a month after that when Grillby had walked into her hospital room.  One look at that fire elemental and she knew that her fighting days for monsters was over with. That had been the worse she had experienced a broken arm, fractured leg, two black eyes, and a busted lip. He offered her the job she needed to get her out of her suicidal habits. That’s what he called them at least.

 

“I am not sorry for what I got myself into. Humans are awful to monsters when it comes down to it. Fuck, humans are awful to their own kind. All it takes is looking or acting different to make them act that way. I was tired of it. I wanted to do something.” Luna told them before looking up at Toriel. “How did you even get the information on me? It was so dark that night I doubt you saw what I looked like.”

 

     Toriel gave an ashamed look as she got up from the couch. She moved cautiously over to a desk pulling out a large folder. With her name in bold print written in big black marker. How much history did they have on her? Luna felt more nervous suddenly. Like she had walked into a den of starved hyenas that and she was the main course. Toriel placed it on the table. Dread crept its sneaky ass up her spine when she looked at it.

 

“When we emerged, we were still dealing with some hate. Some of the humans reported a woman attacking them at night. When Undyne became apart of the police force, well… I called in a favor. We got a lot of information on the woman. Mainly description. Seems the only thing that ever stood out really was a hooded figure wearing fingerless gloves.” Toriel sighed obviously looking guilty for something. “The humans never mentioned once injuring anyone. But I overheard one of my monsters talking about a woman whom ended up in one of the hospitals too often. I admit Catty has a bit of a mouth for gossip, but this was something I couldn’t pass up. When I questioned her she mentioned the injuries. They assumed that you had gotten them from a boyfriend.”

 

Luna knew which monster was, gritting her teeth she recalled the oversized lavender colored feline. She had talked Luna’s ear off so badly she felt her ears were going to bleed for a week. Still… that didn’t tell Luna how they put two things together. It was pure coincidence. “That still doesn’t explain how you put two and two together.”

 

Toriel grinned and Luna felt that familiar dread. “You assume we can’t see in the dark. Living underground for as long as we have we gained more of a heightened ability. We can’t see much. But I did see you. Your hood had fallen revealing your pale features. But the most unique thing about you…” Toriel paused moving her hoof up to her face. Somehow Luna watched the goat woman gesture to her eyes. “I asked Catty to show you to me. When she did I saw you in that bed. And knew that you were the Monster Saving Vigilante. You helped a good dozen monsters before I had Grillby step in.”

 

“Why?” Luna asked looking down at the envelope. “So many monsters are still being hurt out there. No one is stepping up for them. Even four years after you guys made it to the surface. Three years since you guys were made actual citizens. No one is standing up for you. They would likely watch you get turned to dust before they step in and do something.”

 

“I had Grillby step in because each time you came into the hospital your injuries were worse. To the point that your old ones weren’t even healed. Two to three times a month at first. But each time it got worse. To the point, you probably would have ended up killed. I recall the record of you getting stabbed. Took it right to the thigh if I remember correctly.” Toriel spoke and Luna felt Sans’ hand tense in hers. _No getting out of that talk later._

     Moving her free hand up to rub her face, admitting she was kind of glad she wasn’t out there doing it still. Didn’t make her feel any better. Any time she heard a record of a monster getting hurt it always made her feel like she wasn’t doing enough. But Grillby was insistent she keep herself out of it. It wasn’t that Luna was unable to fight, but more… she picked fights with people whom can knock her away. Like a kitten trying to take on a rottweiler.

 

“Grillby taught me to defend myself. After he found me. Stated a lady shouldn’t fight unless she must. Took him a good two years to get me decently trained. Then he had me dressing to hide my features, just in case some of the guys I fought before would find me at night. Pulling my hair up, shoving my hands in my pockets, wearing a coat that was one or two sizes bigger than me.” Luna wouldn’t bring up how often some of those guys showed up at Grillby’s.

 

How often they tend to stay near the area where she worked. The small threats they offered when she got off work. Each time one of them came in Grillby took a stand. He was the first monster to truly accept her into his world. Then it was Tops and BP. Soon after Papyrus. “I don’t look for those fights anymore, especially since monsters are apart of the police force. And humans are facing charges for assaulting monsters. It wasn’t an easy process…”

 

Toriel nodded her head in confidence. “There are monsters out there that are very appreciative of you. But there are some that are still… well I guess this brings up the point of this meeting. I know for Sans this is rather humiliating considering it was his experience that brought this up. I do apologize for this my dear friend.”

 

“don’ mention it tori. want to make sure my sweetheart understands what comes with the territory.” Luna took a moment to glance over at Sans. The expression on his face was unreadable. The minute those eye lights focused on her she knew that they would be having a talk when they got back to her house.

 

“How much do you know about monsters in general?” Toriel asked the question, getting Luna to refocus her attention back on the goat woman.

 

“I know what I have read in the books you guys offer at the library. Monster-lore is fascinating. Like how your souls are more a part of your physical being. Unlike how humans have flesh. I know looking at another monster’s soul is rather intimate. I’ve studied the various soul traits, even the ones that appear more…” Luna drifted off her voice lowering. “Dark Ones.”

 

     There were dark soul traits out there, with the good ones that glowed brightly came the ones that barely shimmered. It was sad to think what might have caused them to be that. Fractures happened too, that part made her shiver. The soul could be damaged by emotions, or loss of hope. Luna wondered often how many fractures she had. _Don’t recall Sans saying if he saw any. My life is good now, surely if I had any they would be healed now._

 

“Sounds like you know quite a bit. I know Monster heats is not one of those topics that are found in those books. Simply because there are some children who check those books out. The thought of them finding such information it's well...” Toriel flushed for a moment. “not dignifying… I always imagined that if a monster ends up bonded to a human that a monster would explain it.”

 

“I forget that a monster has yet to take a human for a bonded soul. If they had we would know by now if a hybrid were possible.” Luna put in that information.

 

“Indeed. I can honestly say I do hope that it is possible. I think that would be a way for the two worlds to be combined. Agreeing on the life that two individuals bring to one the world.” Toriel smiled fondly.

 

Luna wasn’t going to rain on the goat woman’s parade. Humans were likely not capable of growing fond over something like that. Some would be but others would see it as an abomination. If Luna knew one thing it how human kind reacted to change. It was never good.

 

“Any who… back to the topic of heats. Monsters tend to go into a period where they experience a higher sex drive. Some monsters experience once a year, twice if they have a mate. They are considered lesser monsters. Examples would be Lesser Dog, Jerry, or a Froggit. Those monsters all have what is known as a submissive heat. I will explain that when we get to that.” Toriel explained, Luna had heard this before but didn’t want to discourage her.

 

“Boss Monsters like me, Sans, and Papyrus we have heats that can go about three times a year. Four if we have a mate. I am a submissive heat, I know that seems rather not so lady like but well we are here for a learning experience.” Toriel looked at the other two in the room.

 

Papyrus fidgeted making Luna turn towards him. “I am a Submissive Heat myself.” Luna could tell he was uncomfortable sharing that information. Reaching over she hugged him gently. He returned it making sure to nuzzle into her hair.

 

Luna turned to look at Sans who was giving her a smile but he looked to be nervous. “you know what i am. but let me refresh your memory just in case you forgot. i’m a dominant heat.”

 

“Dominant heats are rarer,” Toriel spoke grabbing Luna’s attention once more. “There are only a few that I know of that have the dominant heat. Given how much of a lazy bones Sans is, we are rather surprised.” Luna chuckled at that.

 

“The difference between them is simple. Submissive Heat Cycles are more willing to receive the pleasure than take it. We don’t give off the pheromones as strongly. Thus we seek those who can aide us with that time period. Dominant Heat Cycles are prone to luring someone. The pheromones they give off can entice even a more stubborn person to lay with them. Say even someone who hated a monster. Not something we seek to prove either.” Toriel continued.

 

“I knew of the two differences. Papyrus explained them to me once before. Same with BP and Tops, but he seemed annoyed with them when he found out that I didn’t have as much knowledge as I should. They only explained to me how they might be during it. Never how when I encountered a heat dominant how it would make me feel.” Luna mentioned.

 

“They should have made you more aware. Some monsters aren’t as forgiving about being locked away like others. Even as a submissive heat they could attempt to force you to soothe their ache.” That surprised Luna, she never viewed monsters as being that way. But spending a long-time locked underground she would be rather sour towards humanity as well.

 

“I never thought of that.” Luna admitted.

 

“Humans are well… unaware of how monsters react. It is why during that time we spend in our homes to avoid such behavior. Sans stays in his house to avoid getting jumped on because of his pheromones. Plus our magic build up strong during this period. That it makes us a bit dizzy. Needing someone to help take just a bit of that edge off. I admit what you did was rather brave on your part. But please refrain from doing it in the future. We are still dealing with monsters whom seek to hurt humans.” Toriel’s smiled dimmed near the end.

 

    If it had been any other monster other than Sans she doubt she would have done it. Luna was demi sexual, but she got where the Queen was coming from. Why Papyrus was so angry at BP and Tops. Even Luna was a bit upset with those two. Why didn’t they tell her all this from the start? Part of her wondered if she sounded stupid to Sans that night on the train. _He must have been like look at this silly human, has no clue what she is getting herself into._ Her gaze locked onto the floor feeling suddenly guilty that she might have pushed him into that.

 

A reassuring squeeze could be felt on her hand, reminding he had ahold of her still. She glanced over at him and he tugged her hand enough to pull her into his side. “relax sweetheart. we aren’ grillin’ ya. we just don’ want anyone to get hurt. besides look at it this way. ya caught my socket when you did that. though wasn’ hard with how cute ya looked that night. don’ be so hard on yourself.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, his voice lowering to a soft whisper. “besides, i wouldn’ take that night back for the word. if anyone gonna be hard on ya… well i’d rather be hard for ya… he he.”

 

Did he really just say that? Luna felt her face flush with color and for a moment she swore she looked like a tomato. Toriel cleared her throat, Luna looked over to see the goat woman had an annoyed look on her face. _Yeah, she totally heard him._ Pulling away from Sans she tried to recompose herself. It was hard. Now her mind was distracted. _Thanks Sans!_

 

“How about we get some tea then we can discuss things a bit further. Or perhaps you would like to borrow some books about monsters? I can tell there are some things that are nipping at your curiosity. I guess I know why Sans wanted me to have this conversation with you now.” Toriel chuckled getting up.

 

“Why?” Luna asked feeling like she knew the answer to it.

 

“Because of the fact that some of our monsters would have used you. Hurt you bad enough to the point you wouldn’t even be able to fight them. They could take your soul… a-and…” Toriel was suddenly at a loss for words.

 

Sans, however, wasn’t. “they could have either ate your soul to gain power. to which who knows what would have happened. or they could have crushed it thus ending your life. you would be like a candle snuffed out.”

 

That comment suddenly floored Luna, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. To think that a monster would have done that was… a bit disturbing. Her mind went to each of her friends taking in how they were. Why didn’t they resent humans the way these monsters they described did? And if there were monsters out there doing that, why hadn’t she seen them? Or was something stopping them? Too many questions…


	14. Soul Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel knows a lot more about Luna's past. Luna is forced to share some information. While Sans takes a more intent look at His Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yeah, that Summary hmm... nope not gonna say more than ENJOY!

     They had taken a break from the discussion. Luna could feel the twinge of a headache coming over her while she remained plopped against the couch. So Uncouth. This wasn’t even her house, yet here she was just slouching on royal furniture. Her mind was buzzing with so many questions. They hadn’t even covered very much. Just mostly about the heats. Luna hadn’t had a chance to ask about the heat mark even. At the thought of that mark, her hand slid up to touch where it had been. Sexual shivers no longer coursed through her body. But there was still a faint sensitive feeling.

 

     Sans and Papyrus had gone to do something outside. Seemed they were giving her the chance not to be swamped with explanations. It helped to have this silence. Glancing around the room she took in its elegant but simple décor. It was decorated like a study. It held the relaxation of an entertainment room. Nothing like one where meetings were held but more a place where friends could sit and discuss things. It eased Luna into a sense of comfort.

 

     Toriel appeared in the doorway carrying a bunch of books in her hands. Walking over she set them down neatly on the coffee table. Luna wanted to learn what she could about monsters. It still baffled her to think that there were ones out there that were sour towards humans. Monsters that were having to be dealt with. No doubt they didn’t make things easier for the racism that humans held towards monsters. It wasn’t fair. Luna’s gaze trailed up the individual titles before settling on the large envelope, it wasn’t very thick. But it was still her life.

 

“I am sorry for prying into your personal life.” Toriel spoke making Luna jump. Diverting her eyes from the folder to stare into the sorrowful look on Toriel’s face. “How did you survive what had been done to you?”

 

     Realization slammed into Luna at that moment. Toriel knew! Knew all the things Luna kept hidden from anyone who entered her life. Panic spread through her to think that the goat woman might tell the others about it. That was the last thing she needed. Looking away she turned her attention to the window. How did she survive? At some point, Luna was going to have to talk about it. Why not talk to someone who she had saved?

 

“You really don’t want to know the answer to that.” Luna responded her.

 

“Sonia...” Toriel spoke and it made Luna flinch.

 

Her dual toned gaze focusing on the goat woman in front of her. The fear that showed was obvious. That name brought pain and fear. It wasn’t her name. Unsure when it had started she felt her body shaking like a leaf. Why did she say that name? Looking away from Toriel her gaze focused on the ground trying to ignore the dread that inched up her spine. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Of course, there was always that paranoia. That fear that he might come looking for her if someone found out who she was.

 

“That’s not who I am anymore.” Luna whispered feeling the tears well up.

 

“No, clearly it's not. You made sure that wasn’t who you were when you changed your name and moved to Ebott. Even took to dying your hair a bit lighter than it should be. Your hiding from someone. That someone that hurt you.” Toriel offered up her voice soft.

 

Luna rubbed her arm. “How did you find out?”

 

“Your name only went back to just before you moved to Ebott. Plus a name like Luna Solarium strikes some as an odd choice. It concerned me that a human showed up if it weren’t for the fact you saved monsters from getting beaten… I would have thought you had something dark in your past. It is dark, but it was out of your control from what I understand. I guess that’s why you didn’t care how close you came with death each time you fought someone.” Toriel sounded distant almost hurt.

 

“Maybe. I guess I just wanted to feel the pain to make me forget. The first year was rough. Nightmares… waking up in a cold sweat. I tried lovers to help drown the pain with affection.” Luna shrugged not caring how it sounded. It was her coping method. “Mommy and Daddy didn’t exactly help stop him from doing what he did. Sometimes it felt that it was encouraging.”

 

“I noticed he is significantly older than you by about six years. But they weren’t the ones to give birth to you. You have drastic differences in comparison to him.” It didn’t surprise Luna they had looked up Joseph. All the medical records, as well as the restraining order, were proof that Luna had a troubled past. Most would assume a boyfriend. She wished it were the case.

 

“They were rarely home, left us with the servants. I was his… playmate more than a sibling. There to entertain him when he got bored. Too bad they didn’t tell him how to play nice.” The word nice came out almost sarcastic. Toriel didn’t say anything. She waited for Luna to proceed.

 

_Better her than anyone who you see on a regular basis. You don’t want the pity after all._

“If I tell you this, it stays between us. You don’t judge me. You don’t pity me either. Got enough of that from the doctors whenever they had to patch me up.” Luna stated firmly.

 

“At some point, my dear. You will have to let those that are close to you in on your past. It defines the person you are today. I could see the shock on both Papyrus and Sans’ faces when they found out you were the vigilante who saved monsters. I also saw Sans’ protectiveness.” Toriel chuckled like she knew a secret.

 

“I’m not ready for the oh you poor thing. 'Or the how on earth did you make it through that?' conversations. I just don’t want to deal with that. I went through thirteen years of hell. All I want is to forget it happened. Create new memories, maybe happier ones.” Luna confessed.

 

“I understand. Will you indulge this old goat though? Tell me what he did to you, at least your hands. It’s not every day I see someone wear such fashionable gloves. Yet not wear them for fashion sense. If that makes any sense.” Toriel asked it wasn’t a push, but it wasn’t her turning down the conversation either.

 

Luna sighed she would have to do this. “It started after he found out I took his figures to play with. Yeah, I had Barbie dolls, but I wanted the cool commando looking, guys. Turns out they were pretty rare collectibles.” Luna began rubbing her hands together gently caressing the tops of them. Feeling the fabric rub against the calloused skin.

 

“He found me playing with them. He had this stick that he and his friends wrapped in barbed wire. They found it while wandering the fields. Thought it was the coolest thing since swiss cheese.” Luna chuckled momentarily, Toriel didn’t respond to that.

 

“H-he found Daddy’s h-handcuffs.” _Don’t stutter dammit. Its already been done!_ A violent voice inside her head screamed. He he it sounds like Joseph.

 

“Cuffing my hands to the end of the bed. We had those railing beds that I always hear parents complaining about. Saying that kids could get their heads stuck in them or such.” Luna shrugged figuring sharing that little bit of information couldn’t hurt. “Anyways… the stick wasn’t like too long, but it looked deadly.” Luna shivered at the memory of the thing, often it was what terrified her. _Felt deadly too._

 

     Luna rolled her hand slowly feeling that soft fabric slide over her fingertips. The cloth was easy to forget. It was a second skin to her. Though the truth was she used them to form the façade, hiding what lay beneath. Peeling the gloves of she rolled them together in a small ball. Setting them beside her hip. Unease came when she ran her thumb over one of the scars. The skin feeling rough but sensitive. It gave her a good tingle. _Something so bad can cause a good reaction. Must be a masochist. That’s the only explanation._ Luna focused on Toriel before pushing her hands out in front of her. Hovering them in the air for a few moments before tilting her palms down. Toriel’s violet gaze dropped taking in the sight. An audible gasp was heard before soft-furred paws took hold of one of her hands.

 

“He did this to you.” It wasn’t a question but more a statement. Finishing the story always came hard.

 

“Yes, it was… my punishment.” Luna explained feeling the soft fur brush over the scars making Luna shiver. Toriel looked up. “They’re sensitive. Think of it as the skin under… erm well, you are covered in fur. But um…” Luna scanned her over trying to find the best way to put this. Finally settling on Toriel’s ears. “Think of it like the inside of your ear. When you touch it, it gives off a tingling sensation.” Luna smiled.

 

Toriel nodded in understanding. “You are such a sweet woman. And I have only spoken to you for a few hours. I admit that it is nice to get to know you though. I wish we could have met before this was done to you.” Toriel explained running her paw over one of the scars.

 

“These are from when I was ten. Monsters have only been free for five years. It wouldn’t have helped to be fair. I am okay now, not talking about it helps. Oddly enough it helps me to think that it never happened.” Luna smiled offering that small piece of information for comfort.

 

“Didn’t your parents do anything about this?” Toriel asked.

 

     Luna sighed giving a small tug of her hands to signal she wanted to be released. Toriel pulled her paws back settling back into the love seat across from Luna. It didn’t take long before she had her gloves back on hiding the sins of her past. “I told you I was more of a playmate for him rather than his sister. I doubt they ever really saw me as their daughter. I was just someone else’s kid whom they had to take care of. Though they did do something good for me. When they passed away they left me a good sum of money. Not sure why but I wasn’t going to complain. Had to wait till I was eighteen to get my hands on it.”

 

Luna knew that it sounded like she was greedy but fuck it she earned every penny when it came down to it. Taking the years of abuse at the hands of her stepbrother. He had taken every opportunity to hurt her, he knew enough then to do it invisible areas where some would question. Flexing her fingers, she recalled when he dislocated them. It hurt like hell when the maid had to put them back in. But the maid never said a word ill about her brother. “I know it sounds greedy but I-“

 

“It isn’t greedy my child. You took what you needed. I imagine that’s how you came to Ebott. And if it is greedy then I am glad you took it. You might have ended up dead if not.” Toriel cut her off before Luna registered it the goat woman had moved over to the couch beside her. A paw wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. It was so warm at the same time comforting. “You are a good person Luna. None of that should have happened to you. I understand why you wouldn’t want to discuss that with anyone, but you should confide in someone.”

 

     Luna buried her face into Toriel’s shoulder, the fabric of the sleeve felt soft and relaxing. Almost comforting. There was a light buzzing sound in the air. Toriel shifted making Luna pull out from the hug. Toriel wasn’t looking at her but more behind the couch. Turning slowly, she found Sans standing there, his hands were shoved in the pockets of his hoodie. Attention fixed on the ground. “how are things going in here?” Sans asked his voice coming out soft, but it could be heard. There was almost a hint of anger there too. _Had something happened?_

“Things are good. Toriel brought me those books for me to look over. I guess I should start reading them before we have to go.” Luna smiled looking over to the books.

 

Toriel got up from the couch brushing off her dress. Before taking said books between her paws. “That won’t be necessary, my child, you can take these with you. Borrow them for as long as you would like. Figure it would help if you weren’t rushed. Allow me to get you a cloth bag so that you can carry them easier.” With that Toriel left the room.

 

Luna turned to look at Sans he was still standing there. “Sans?” She spoke but he didn’t respond. Luna went to get up but then he was on her. One second behind the couch, the next he was in front of her. Boney hands retracting from the jacket to wrap around each of her shoulders. “Sans?” Again no answer, it was then that she noticed she couldn’t see his eye lights. It was terrifying like a grim reaper was staring at her, gripping hold of her so that they could drag her to the underworld. “S-s-sans…. y-you’re…” Her words cut off when he pulled her against his chest hugging her tightly to him.

 

Boney fingers dragging through her hair carefully. The action tugged her hair from the ponytail she had pulled it in after the discussion about monsters and their heats. The scrunchy falling behind her somewhere. Luna didn’t think about that when she noticed how shaky Sans was in that embrace. Luna wrapped her arms around him holding him close. “Hey, big guy… everything alright?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Everything alright? Was she kidding? She shouldn’t be asking him that question, he should be asking her that. It was wrong to have listened in on such a private conversation. But for once he got to learn about his moon. And it was information that he knew she didn’t want to share willingly. What he had heard filled him with anger and hatred. A human had hurt her. It had only been one instance that she was discussing but the way Toriel discussed it after seemed like it was more than once.

 

     This human, whoever they were had caused Luna to come to Ebott. Sans could be thankful for that since she was now here. Here where he could hold her. Here where he could protect her. He would protect her like she had done all those monsters. It still angered him that she put herself at that much risk just to protect them. Papyrus was equally shocked stating. ‘She never seemed like the type to be violent. But I could see her being the type to risk herself for others. I don’t see her any different, but I feel… I should be protecting her.’ It was apart of the conversation they had outside.

 

     Sans had agreed with Papyrus, so the brothers made a silent promise to one another. Luna was apart of their little family whether she liked it or not. And being apart of that family meant she would have to deal with their over-protectiveness. “everything is fine babygirl.” Sans spoke after a bit wanting to comfort her. Leaning back his gaze dropped down to her face. There wasn’t any fear there, just concern.

 

 _She’s so perfect. How could anyone think to hurt her? Maybe I’m being biased. No, Paps might think the same way._ Sans concluded moving his hand from her hair to caress her face. Loving how soft it felt under his bones.

 

     A smile curved on those pink lips of hers, the concern being pushed out of her features while she stared up at him. The feel of his soul flipping in his chest at that smile was noticeable. It made him lower his gaze to her chest aware that his eye lights had come back just from holding her. It was an odd sensation how easily she could push that anger aside. “luna i um… want to get a look at your soul if you won’ mind.” It was a risky chance since he could imagine it might freak her out a little.

 

“Oh…” The sense of her pulling back made him grip her shoulders a little bit tighter. “Isn’t that a bit intimate?” _Hasn’t what we been doing intimate babygirl?_ His mind responded.

 

“it is but i would like to see it… outside ya know…” Sans diverted his gaze off towards the doorway of the room. Something had come in but at the same time hadn’t. It was a familiar yet new sensation to him.

 

“I guess… I don’t really see the harm in it.” Luna mentioned not trying to pull away from him.

 

     Sans sat down on the couch next to her, looking back at her chest. Where her soul was hidden. Hidden underneath cloth, flesh, muscle, and bone. The thought of her bones made him shiver with lewd thoughts. He bet she had pretty white bones underneath all that extra stuff. A skeleton could have an interest in another’s skeleton after all. “you need to relax. if you don’ it could hurt really bad. and i don’ want to hurt you.”

 

     This wasn’t the same as pulling her into an encounter, but he imagined the menu that Frisk spoke about would pop up none the less. Focusing on her chest he moved a hand from her shoulder reaching down. From her perspective, he imagined it would look like he was about to cop a feel on one of her breasts. That made him chuckle. To which she lightly punched his arm. Yeah, that’s where her thoughts had gone. Straight down the gutter.

 

     His hand became engulfed in a cyan glow. The first tug always came a bit rough. Her body stiffened, Sans purred attempting to calm her. That seemed to work, lifting his attention to her eyes there was a spark of unsureness there. It went away almost instantly. _That’s good._ Focusing on her chest once more the second tug pulled out her soul. Though it didn’t stop Luna from gasping. Her hands immediately went to her chest. “any pain?” Sans asked worried about how she might be hurting.

 

Luna shook her head, but her hands didn’t lower. “Just felt a bit weird is all. I am okay though.”

 

Understandable humans weren’t used to the feeling of their souls being pulled out from their bodies. Moving his hand that didn’t have hold of her soul from her shoulder to her cheek. Comforting her some. “it's okay. it feels off i know. this is the first time you have had your soul pulled from you.” Sans explained, and he watched her eyes. They were looking down at something. They went back and forth. “that’s a menu. don’ touch anything. well.. you can touch but, not FIGHT. you won’ like that too much.” Sans offered getting Luna’s attention she nodded briefly before turning her head towards his hand.

 

Oh right her soul. Sans turned his head as well and gasped at the sight of it. Humans saw souls as people, or that’s how they came off when they explained in those movies about ghosts. The little cartoon heart lightly floated in his reach, it trembled slightly signaling Luna was either scared or nervous. “easy princess. your emotions are easier to read here.” Sans offered.

 

It was beautiful! The edge was a vibrant emerald green that pulsed excitedly. Pointing to that layer he smiled at her. “kindness. you have quite a bit of that.” His hand moved down to the next layer, it was a touch smaller than her kindness. The navy blue went into three different shades. _Probably from lying or hiding as much as she does._ “this is integrity.” He noticed the way she flinched. Running his thumb over her cheek. “its okay. its still a strong trait in you.” Next was an orchid purple that made him smile. It nearly overwhelmed all of the colors in her soul. Her greatest trait probably the one she had the most when she was a kid. “compassion. i believe this is your largest trait. since it overtakes the rest of the traits.” Sans smiled at her. In the very center was a bit of cyan color. Almost seeming like it didn’t quite belong there but was nestled in. “this… is patience.”

 

As Sans said that he looked over the heart and frowned. All of the other traits except for Patience had residual cracks in them. Some of them sealing others looking worse. It seemed her kindness was fairly battered. Without thinking he traced his thumb over her soul making her moan. Looking over to her he blushed. “sorry. think i forgot how sensitive these things are.”

 

“It's fine.” Luna muttered looking at the thing. “What are all the cracks?” She had seen them too. If he told her that they were result of her past she would know that he had been listening.

 

“when you go through harsh experiences in your life your soul feels it. may take a long time for it to show but, they do. maybe from when you got into those fights for six months.” Sans explained watching the soul flip in his palm. He caught a bad crack along the back. It was healing though. Still, that patience had nothing done to it. The scientist in him wanted to examine it further.

 

“SANS THE SKELETON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” A very angry feminine voice called out from behind them. Instantly Sans removed his hand from Luna’s cheek tugging his hoodie over his head. Trying to bury himself within it. Nope, that wasn’t going to get him out of this one.

 

“i um…” How could he wiggle out of this? Toriel moved in front of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Luna looking at that menu. Had to be. Her hand moved to press a button before he could stop her she pressed another button. A shiver rolled over him. _Shit, she checked me._

Sans let go of her soul watching it for a second. It didn’t flow back into her chest instead it fluttered its way to his face. The glow brightening for a second before lightly pressing against him. It made him purr feeling a warming sensation roll throughout his bones straight into his soul. It then chose to retract back into Luna’s body. Leaving Sans very confused.

 

“How did you do a Soul Kiss?” Toriel asked grasping both his and Luna’s attention.

 

“Um… well, I don’t know. When I hit check and when I read something I instantly wanted to kiss him.” Luna responded shrugging her shoulders.

 

 _What did she read? Fuck I feel so vulnerable right now. There were so many thoughts going through my head. She isn’t upset so that tells me she doesn’t realize I know about her past. That’s a good thing._ He could feel himself having a mental freak out. Sweat beading his skull while he looked up at Toriel.

 

Her face was still heated with anger directed at him. It dissipated to a knowing smirk before she sat down on the love seat again. “Did you give him permission to see that Luna?” Toriel asked sounding oddly protective.

 

“Yes, he asked me before. It was an odd feeling, but it was okay. It was a well… learning experience. I never thought I would get to see my own soul. I recall him telling me I am a bit different from other humans.” Luna mentioned making Sans wince when Toriel’s gaze focused back on him.

 

“Checked her soul before, didn’t you?” Yep, there was that accusatory tone.

 

“just a quick peek tori. nothin’ more.” He pulled his hoodie a little bit tighter.

 

Toriel sighed shaking her head before looking to Luna. “Just make sure that you don’t allow a monster to do that without your permission. If they pull it out during an encounter nine times out of ten that’s bad. Especially with those monsters out there that we spoke about earlier.”

 

Sans forced the growl to stay down. The sense of possessiveness washed over him making him halt. Possessive? He had just started to date her but… could it be possible to have such strong feelings over someone like Luna in that short of time? Need to examine that later.

 

“Here are those books, my child. Um if you could give me a chance to catch up with Sans for a bit?” Toriel gave a pleading look to Luna. Sans felt like he was in danger.

 

“Sure.” Luna seemed to jump at that and Sans wanted to cry. Grab her to just keep her pinned to that spot before Toriel could do whatever she was planning.

 

     Luna got up from the seat next to Sans. He had to force his hand to retract from her body. She felt so good, hard not to touch. Turning her body to face him Sans found himself staring up at her. A moment of bewilderment hit him when he saw how red her cheeks were. What had caused that? She leaned down placing a small peck on his cheek before she headed out of the room. Once more he felt the warmth spread through his bones straight to his soul.

 

“So…,” Toriel spoke up snapping Sans from his happy thoughts. “Want to explain why her soul is drenched in your magic, Sans?” That tone, ooh that wasn’t good. That’s the ‘you’re in big trouble mister’ tone.

 

“um… well…” Yeah, he had hidden that his magic was drenching her soul, trying to seep into the cracks. In a way, it was attempting to bond with it. But without the soul to soul direct contact, the bond wouldn’t be formed. “i may have given her a heat mark when my heat started. we met right when it started. one thing led to another and yeah… i wanted to do more than take what she gave me.”

 

“Sans!” Yep, that tone. He really didn’t like that tone one bit. “That is meant for someone you are mated to or seeking to mate. Not some random stranger. That mark… it… it..”

 

Sans sighed noticing how Toriel seemed to be stuck. “i know its meant for our mate but…” Sans moved his hands to his skull. “she could have disappeared without a trace. i might not have found her again. for a brief moment, she made me forget that i was lonely. for a brief moment, i felt complete. i had someone who didn’ see me as the judge but just sans. frisk doesn’ even see me as just sans anymore.” The kid saw him as The Judge every time he came back from his patrol and covered in dust. He recalled the way she flinched at him. And yet she had the gall to try and ask him out once.

 

Sans looked up to see Toriel and there was no anger on her face. “if it makes ya feel any better. i’ve felt drawn to her before i even spoke to her. i wanted to be friends with her before she helped me with my heat.” Sans paused. “and when i gave her that mark i wanted to take her home. so there’s more there i just can’ pinpoint it. i care enough about her to get possessive. and to squash, whatever flesh bag caused those cracks.”  There was a snarl with that last line.

 

“Her soul isn’t as damaged as some we have seen. But it is damaged none the less. Your magic is trying to heal it. As well as bond with it. I am glad you found someone, my friend. You two are good for each other I just know it. Maybe you need some time off from being The Judge. You have never stated how much it bothers you.” Toriel moved over placing a paw on his shoulder.

 

“its fine. ya don’ have someone else for this. that can read them as well as i can. sometimes it just gets to be a bit bonely if ya get my meanin’. luna has been helpin' so much for the last few weeks. if not just spendin time with her in person but phone calls and texts. i feel like she cares more than i realize. then to find out life had dealt her a bad hand prior.” Sans offered up admitting he himself had been dealt a bad hand too.

 

Luna would eventually learn who judged the monsters. Would she not want anything to do with him if that were the case? His soul sagged in his chest. “don’ tell her who judges the monsters, please. i like how she looks at me now. i don’ want to see her flinch from me as the kid does. i’ll beg too if need be.”

 

“That’s not necessary Sans. I won’t tell her but I don’t think you should hide it from her. She might accept you for the job that you do.” Toriel explained to him.

 

“i ain’ riskin’ it. paps and i have someone in our life that doesn’ know about me being a monster killer. i’m not about to fuck it up by telling her what i am. paps cares about her, not in a lover way but a big brother almost. he likes lookin’ out for her. surprised me to find out he knew her for so long.” Sans chuckled never knowing his brother could be so good at deception.

 

“Don’t worry. The only person who will be telling Luna about what you do should be you. Though I am quite upset you listened to a private conversation. Don’t think I didn’t feel you listening by the door.” Toriel scolded him again.

 

“you know the mom tone doesn’ work very well on me.” Sans chuckled deflecting that conversation. His attention flicked to that folder Toriel had pulled out. There was so much information in it. But if his dream were right and she was his soul mate… being sneaky would hurt her. His soul welled up with happiness at that thought, his moon could be his soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -snickers softly- So I am wanting to hear theories...
> 
> Yes I know the whole thing but...
> 
> Why did Sans get that familiar feeling about something coming in the room?
> 
> Why is Luna's soul like that?
> 
> And yay we got more information about the heat mark! For the record if anyone wants to use my stuff please feel free. Thank you TurtleChix for helping me go over the color scheme for Luna's soul. Preservation is going to play big importance in this story. But Compassion I hate that lime green color so we made it orchid purple. Think of it similar to a lavender.
> 
> Oh point out some fanfics here for those whom dont leave comments but read my story.
> 
> Want a drunk little lady who makes a decision to live with a bunch of skeletons as their "WHORE" read Skeletons in Heat by TheMsource
> 
> A young woman with a rare hope soul is trying to escape someone from her past. Only during her run she falls into Mt Ebott to the Underground. A Hopeful Soul but TurtleChix 
> 
> A broken woman whom thinks her worth is nothing turns to a surprising stranger whom seeks to give her everything. Cripple by Sleep_is_Key
> 
> seriously i love reading their stuff when they post! They help me out with my own story. I love them for it too.


	15. Shameless Gremlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has a bad night....
> 
> Sans stop being such a gremlin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to bring in an antagonist sort of. But at the same time have some fun! Yay! Because we all need a shameless gremlin sometimes. Who better than Sans!
> 
> This Chapter is dedicated to
> 
> TheMsource and TurtleChix
> 
> Enjoy your gremlin bean! LMAO

     Luna sat in her window near her bookshelves cradling her face. Tears streaking down her face her mind racked with questions. There was so much to think over with that dream… Yes, she knew telling Toriel about what happened would bring back the nightmares. This was different. This was torment! Whoever those vermillion colored eyes belonged to was pure evil.

 

     They whispered thing to her in her dreams making her feel like she was nothing. Fueling that self-hatred, she had for herself. Then there were the actions that she did in those dreams. The knife, holding it up to Sans or Papyrus. The sight of Sans bleeding in a golden room. The memory wracked through her making her scream. No! She would never do that she would never hurt her skeletons.

 

     Her body trembled looking back out the window trying to cease the tears that stung through. Sans had gone to bed an hour ago. Advising her to get some sleep since she had to work the next day. Of course, she had to work the next day! It was Friday. Then she would have her boyfriend on Saturday, then there was that date he promised her on Sunday. _Yeah, good thoughts that’s how to think about it. Don’t let those dreams get to you._

 

     Luna badly wanted to call Sans. He was asleep, Papyrus always stated he slept like a rock. But maybe… pulling out her phone she pulled up Papyrus’ number. Her puzzle buddy was always there for her when she needed. She just hoped he wouldn’t be too mad for calling so late. Swallowing the hard lump that formed in her throat she hit dial.

 

 _One Ring…_ This was a bad idea she just knew it. Calling him this late at night. He was going to be mad. Tears rolled down her face falling onto her bare legs. **_You don’t need that silly skeleton. Come back to bed lets have some fun!_** That voice it was the one from her dreams.

 

Her gaze trailed around looking to see if that voice was in the room with her. Body shaking, she pressed her back against the shelf. _Where the fuck are they!_

_Two Ring, near the end the line connects._

“Luna?” Papyrus’ voice came through tired the phone pulling her from her thoughts.

 

“P-P-Pappy!” She sobbed into the phone still looking around the room. The sound of someone moving around on the other side of the phone could be heard.

 

“Luna. What's wrong?” Papyrus seemed more awake suddenly.

 

What could she tell him? She was scared because she thought someone was in her house? But there wasn’t anyone there! That there was a voice plaguing her currently. Telling her to come to bed so they could throw her into those dreams. Torment her with thoughts of killing her friends. Sobs wracked through her throat and she cried she couldn’t talk.

 

“LUNA! Dammit, Hold on!” Papyrus dropped the phone because she couldn’t hear him. Though there was a sharp knock on the other end of the line.

 

She felt like her lifeline had been cut short now she was drifting out to sea. **_Now, look what you did. He’s gonna go get trash bag now. That’s no fun! Hmph…_** Trash bag? Who was that voice talking about? A sharp buzzing sound could be heard before someone appeared in front of her. Luna lost it. Screaming bloody murder, she lunged for them attempting to tackle them. Her apartment was so dark that she couldn’t see a thing.

 

“shit…” The person cursed struggling to grab her and pull her off them.

 

“Leave me alone! I won’t hurt them! You hear me!” She screeched sounding like a banshee.

 

Hands gripped her wrists holding them in place ceasing her from trying to beat on them. Luna struggled but the person under her moved to push her back. Before she could grasp what was happening they pinned her. It got darker, her stomach flipped, and they were both thrust into a couch suddenly.

 

“get her off paps! she’s freakin’ out!” The person yelled when she pushed back. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

Two arms took hold of her plucking her away from the person. Luna fought the new intruder trying to get from their grip. Immediately she gripped the boney arms attempting to pull herself out. They gripped tighter to her.

 

“Sans! I won’t be able to hold her for very long! Please do something! I am greatly terrified by the way she’s behaving...” The voice came from behind her.

 

     The one on the couch moved to stand on the couch. She watched as they came closer her fist clenched together ready for them. Silently daring them to do something. Even while she tried to give off the tough girl persona she was scared shaking like a leaf. Then it registered there were two glowing white dots staring at her in the dark. The room was so dark she couldn’t make anything out.

 

“Sans?” She cried out.

 

A snap of fingers could be heard and the room was filled with light revealing Sans standing on a green couch. “in the flesh princess.” Sans offered before holding out his arms. “come here.”

 

     Luna was lowered a bit so Sans could take hold of her. Immediately she clung to him holding him as close as she possibly could. It registered that she had attempted to attack him back in the apartment. Memories of his HP back at Toriel’s house flashed in her mind. One good hit and she could have dusted him. Guilt swept through her, turning into a sobbing mess.

 

“paps… make her some tea please.” Sans spoke to the person behind her. She realized that she had been fighting the one person who had gotten her help.

 

“Yes brother.” Papyrus spoke walking towards the kitchen.

 

Sans was rubbing her back holding her close. Luna was still shaking violently. There was no voice telling her to come back to bed. No dreams pulling her into situations where she would have to kill her friends. It was a lot to take in. A soft hum filled her ears making her relax.

 

‘i’m here princess calm down.” She felt him shift pulling her with him into the corner of the couch. Luna clung tighter moving to press her face into his shoulder. Inhaling his scent just wanting to be closer to him. Sleep overtook her making her forget about everything else. Sans had her, that was good enough.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Sans looked down to find her body had gone limp in his arms. Pride swelled in his chest at the thought that he was able to calm her down in this state. Holding her close he wasn’t ready to let her go. What had scared her so bad that she didn’t recognize him? She had downright attacked him like he was an enemy. She had even struggled with Papyrus. It was like she hadn’t been… herself.

     Papyrus came into the room looking down at them both before looking back up at Sans. Yeah, he could feel it too. Something was very off with Luna suddenly. “Do you think it was about the stuff Toriel spoke to her about?” Papyrus asked.

 

      No Sans didn’t think it was about those humans she took out while being a vigilante. Maybe it was her past coming back to haunt her. Papyrus didn’t know about the genocide runs. Nor did he want to tell his younger brother about them. The kid with the red eyes and the rosy cheeks. So what could he say to his brother. “eh… maybe.” Sans felt bad for lying but he wasn’t about to expose Luna’s past. Especially when she didn’t want it exposed. “i don’ want to take her back home. if she wakes up like that again then she will be so worn out for tomorrow.”

 

“Then let her stay here. You can pop over to her apartment and pick up stuff for her. This way she can feel well rested when she wakes.” Papyrus seemed to be beaming at that idea. Then again, Paps never got the opportunity to cook for Luna.

 

“am i sensin’ pancakes in the mornin’?” Sans hummed with confidence.

 

“Only if your Lazy Bones gets out of bed in time.” Papyrus walked over to the couch. Sans saw that look and shook his head holding Luna closer to him. “Sans… don’t be a baby bones. You need to go get her stuff. It would take me too long to drive over there. We both need to sleep for tomorrow.”

 

Sans shook his head again. “but she's so soft….” Yeah maybe he was acting a bit childish but how often did he get to hold her like this when she was asleep. He was kind of drunk off of the way she had clung to him. It felt good like he was needed.

 

Papyrus sighed folding his arms over his chest. “Sans, you need to get her stuff. Or else you are just going to have to let her go home tomorrow. Wouldn’t it be more fun to spend time with her at home before we get to Grillby’s? There’s a chance that she might not spend as much time with you there then.”

 

     Dammit! Paps was right! Fuck! Why did he have to be right?! A grumble escaped Sans as he climbed off the couch getting to his feet still holding her to him. Looking up at Paps who was smiling smugly. If he wasn’t his little brother, he would smack that grin off his face. Looking down at the couch he frowned. It looked uncomfortable. “it looks so uncomfortable here. my rooms a mess and i don’ want her in there till i clean it.”

 

Papyrus gasped suddenly. “Who are you and what have you done with my brother? He would never willingly clean his room unless I yelled at him or did it for him.”

 

     Sans sighed moving to lay Luna on the couch. It took a lot to remove her hands from his body. Muttering something under his breath along the lines of ‘i’ll give you somethin’ to yell about.’ His brother was just pulling his leg he knew that. It was a bit of a stress relief given they had to just fight off a little five-foot-three woman. Sans admitted she could put up a good brawl. Especially if whomever she was attacking was unaware of her.

 

     Humming to himself he flared his magic up deciding the spare room needed to be pulled out. It would be best for Luna. BP and Tops had just got her off the couch, so he didn’t want her reverting to it. The thought of keeping the guest room out for more nights like this crept in his mind. The hopeful grin when he situated the room in between his and Papyrus’ came next. _Stars maybe this place could be a second home for her._ A monster could hope. Moving the picture of the bone off to the side he hummed a bit more.

 

“guest room is ready. i’ll carry her there when i get back. anything besides clothes i need to grab?” Sans asked Papyrus who threw a blanket over Luna.

 

“I have bath products for when Frisk comes to sleep over. So, won’t need that. Maybe get her a toothbrush. Oh um… you might need to grab undergarments for her.” Papyrus mentioned, Sans felt his entire face bloom with color. The thought of seeing what kind of underwear she had rolled through him. “Maybe she will be willing to have a second sleep over!” Papyrus gasped his volume going up. “I can make friendship spaghetti on Saturday!”

 

Sans moved a finger over his teeth chuckling softly at his brother’s excitement. That didn’t sound like a bad idea. A nice weekend with His Moon and his brother. “we can talk to her about it okay paps. for now, get some rest. i’ll go get her stuff.” Sans was nearly ready to pop over to her apartment. “need me to tuck you in?”

 

“No, I can manage. Good Night brother.” Papyrus walked over to the couch leaning down to kiss the top of Luna’s head. “Sleep well, Luna.” It was platonic, there was affection in it, but it wasn’t the way Sans said it. At least that’s what Sans told himself.

 

     Watching Papyrus go off to his room, Sans shuffled closer to Luna looking over her sleeping form. His Moon. She was in his home. Moving his hand over her head he ran his fingers through her hair. He needed to move. Needed to go get that stuff before he picked her back up again. If that happened, he wouldn’t be going anywhere till the morning. Huffing softly, he stepped back and short cutted back to her apartment.

 

     The apartment was dark upon his arrival, it made him wince when he thought back to her reaction. The exhausted look on her face was anything to go by she wasn’t in her right mindset. Sans saw the books open on the table along with something else. Walking over he stared down at the toy knife. A curious expression on his face. It didn’t fit there, and he hadn’t seen it before. Shrugging he proceeded into her bedroom.

 

     The bed was a mess, the blankets tossed aside like she had just wanted to get them off. The room was lightly scented with sweat which told him it must have been a nightmare. Finding the dresser, he looked through the top drawer. Socks, panties, and bras.

 

      Every fiber in his bone was telling him not to look through each set of panties. But he was overwhelmed. Taking the time, he found she seemed to have a thing for neutral colors. And they were all bikini style, except for a pair of lacey panties that were well… his mind went straight to the gutter when it came down to it. Hey, he was dating her. He was allowed! Don’t Judge! Pervs!

 

     Placing the adult panties back in the drawer he settled on a pair that had crossbones on the back of them. It was a black pair; the bones were white with roses in the center. _Cute!_ Okay, now he was being a super perv. Especially when he found thigh high socks. His tongue formed and lulled out of his mouth at the thought of her wearing them. Sure, it was her birthday, but he could get a little treat. Adding them to the pile. Picking out a black pair that would go with anything he could pick. Not realizing that he had picked up that adult pair of panties once more and shoved them into the pocket of his shorts.

 

     Next drawer he found night clothes. Shorts, tank tops, and were those booty shorts? Bringing up a blue pair he unfolded them, gawking at how small they were. He quickly put them back and closed the drawer. _If she chooses to spend the night again we can bring her back and allow her to pick out some night clothes. With some heavy suggesting about those shorts. Because fuck! I can imagine her in them now. Eh… why not…_ Reopening the drawer he pulled them out and tossed them with the other clothes.

_Oh, shit forgot the bra._ Going back to the top drawer her found a nice black bra. Simple. With no padding. He felt like he was dressing Luna for his pleasure. Well… maybe he was. Only fair he could pick out her clothes occasionally right. Only the best for His Moon. Going down to the next drawer he found shirts. Mostly plain ones but there was one that had a grim reaper on it. Nothing special just a simple doodle. But it read Cute as Hell. Unfolding it he noticed it was a tank top with a low swoop that would show the tops of her breasts. Yep, that one was gonna do, but he didn’t want her getting cold. Dragging his gaze to the closet she more than likely hid sweaters in there.

 

     The bottom drawer had jeans, and if he wanted her to wear those socks jeans would not do. The second drawer had an array of skirts. Pleated ones none the less. The schoolgirl look was cute. Looking over to the tank top it was a dark gray so any of the skirts would work. Digging in he found that Galaxy one. _Oh, good memories. Thank you Skirt for giving me a chance._ Placing it back that was for another time, pulling out a navy-blue skirt that had little red bows every other pleat. _Alphys is going to flip when she sees Luna in this._ Of course, he would have to ensure they didn’t try to kidnap her.

 

     Going into her closet he turned on the light immediately finding her book bag. _Perfect!_  He snagged it up bringing it over to her bed. Opening it he glanced inside finding a sketch book. The grin that came next made him sit and open it. There were a few sketches. There was a detailed sketch of Grillby, it looked to be done at an angle. The fire elemental was cleaning a glass. Next one was of Tops and BP cuddling on a couch. Little hearts floating around them. With Kawaii done in little bubble letters at the bottom. That made him snort.

 

     The next one made him smile fondly It was a drawing of Papyrus. It looked like he was in deep thought looking down at something. _Puzzle Night. Paps always gets that look when he is trying to figure out a puzzle or solve one._ Turning the page, he froze finding an image of him. He was resting his head on his arm over the bar at Grillby’s cradling a ketchup bottle in the other hand. The way she captured his details was like she had spent hours studying him. _Probably did and I never noticed. I feel so shitty for not seeing her sooner._

 

     Closing the sketchbook, he returned it to the bag. Taking the time to fold each article of clothing to place neatly. _She said she didn’t have time. But clearly, she does. There were small shakes in some of the lines. Maybe it's her hand. Humans get pains in their hands sometimes when they do something repetitive. She’s got talent._ Going back to the closet he looked at the row of cardigans surprised to find a blue one like his hoodie. Unable to resist he tugged it down deciding that one was good. He placed it in the bag as well.

 

     Looking through her apartment he made sure to grab her skeletal gloves for her hands. It was one thing to make her not wear them around him. It was another around others. Finding her glasses, he placed them in her bag. Then there was that jacket she wore. Looking at it now he realized that it was huge. On her tiny frame especially. Made her look bigger than she was. Though he was surprised to find a taser in one of the pockets. _Shouldn’t be surprised she said she used it._

     One last look he confirmed that he had all that she would need. _Guess that will do for now._ Making sure the front door was locked he took hold of her coat and the bag. Short cutting back to his house. Resting the items near the front door he walked over to find her still asleep. Instantly he picked her up cradling her in his arms like she was a bride being brought into the honeymoon suite. Purring the moment, he felt her sling her arms around him. Bringing her into the guest room he made sure to close the door behind him using his foot.

 

 _Not sleeping in my room tonight. Not every day I get to cuddle her._ Using his magic, he pulled the blankets down before settling her in. Again, she didn’t want to let go. _Need to get my shorts off Princess._ He kissed her forehead that made her let go turning to face the wall that the bed was near. Sliding his shorts off so he was in just his boxers and shirt he climbed in behind her.

 

     If Sans were to think over his actions and how he behaved tonight he would be seen as a shameless gremlin. Maybe even a bit too much. That worried him to think that she might be deterred off by that. Pulling her over he turned her so that she was snuggled into his chest. _Hope you know what you got yourself into Princess. I’m starting to think you are truly my soul mate. When Paps woke me, I was scared something happened to you._ Humming to himself he looked at the ceiling. Moving his fingers through her hair. She was his, there was no doubt about that. With that thought, he fell asleep.


	16. Birthday Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna awakes to a Special Surprise for her birthday. Even though she forgot what day it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Fluff

     Luna awoke the next morning feeling amazing. She was clinging to something that was warm, it had her inching closer. When she tried though she nearly rolled out of the bed. A hand snaked around her waist holding her in place. Someone muttered ‘careful my moon’ half asleep. Lifting her head, she looked up tiredly at the sleeping face of Sans. When did he get here?

 

     One look around the room though she recalled that she wasn’t in her room. Memories from the night before flooded her brain and she choked a sob remembering how vulnerable she had been. _Don’t think about it, remember what you have told yourself all these years. If you leave it in the past, then you will be fine._ It was a mantra she had to remember constantly. It helped her through the worst of the nightmares.

 

     It hadn’t helped her last night. Then again last night wasn’t like any of the others. She didn’t feel like herself. That childlike voice whispering to her how much fun it would be. When she looked down after they pressed a blade into her hand she had noticed the scars were gone. And her hands were childlike. Papyrus had been dressed in a sort of armor when she had come across him. He was talking to her and she had sliced the blade at him. The memory made her body shake, tears spotting her eyes.

 

 _Don’t hurt Pappy!_ She had cried last night. But they had. Leaving her to only watch as her beloved friend turned to dust.

 

     Sans hand moved up and down on her spine pulling her from her memories. Lifting her head to look at him. He peered at her with half-lidded sockets. Another hand moving to caress her cheek. “easy princess. i’m here.” Sans spoke his voice laced with grogginess making him sound even sexier than she imagined.

 

     Leaning down she rested her head on his chest. Pushing those memories aside. He didn’t stop massaging her spine. A soft purr vibrating through him. It was how he comforted her, she mused to herself rubbing her face into his chest. “my moon.” Sans whispered softly. It made her smile.

 

     A knock on the door disturbed the intimate moment making them both turn. The door opened emitting Papyrus, immediately the scent of something sweet filled the room. Luna felt her stomach growl in response reminding her to eat. Sans chuckled at the sound while she sat up.

 

“Breakfast is ready Luna.” Papyrus smiled at her not retreating from the doorway. His gaze focused on her while she attempted to figure out how to get from the bed.

 

     Sans seemed to watch her internal struggle before moving to get closer to her. Luna backed away till her body pressed back into the wall. His hand came up beside her head. An amused purr slipping from him the minute his phalanges clicked against it. “gotta pay the toll princess. one kiss to get out of bed.” Sans smirked at her making her flush. Papyrus was standing right there. She had never kissed Sans openly in front of anyone.

 

     Leaning forward she felt her nervousness shoot up. She could duck out of it, but he could grab her she knew that. Would he though? The temptation to find out was there. Alas, she settled on pressing a chaste kiss to his teeth. Or at least she assumed it would be chaste, Sans had other plans. That hand that had been against the wall moved quicker than she had expected to pull her into him. Taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss. A gasp of surprise escaped her when he did this.

 

The sound of footfalls hitting the ground hard were getting closer. Luna wasn’t sure what happened when Sans was abruptly pulled from her. Thankfully Sans’ grip had become lose around her. Glancing up she could see Papyrus holding his brother up. An annoyed look meeting Sans’ amused one. “She needs to eat brother. Stop being such a… a…” Papyrus couldn’t say what he was thinking.

 

“i can’t help but get all _boned_ up for my babygirl.” Sans snickered before getting dropped on the bed. A predatory look crossed his face when he focused on her. Moving towards her, but before he could get closer she was snatched up by Papyrus. “hey!” Sans’ voice became distant when she was jostled out of the room.

 

Papyrus didn’t even make it to the stairs. She spotted Sans waiting there leaning on the railing. Her gaze roaming down his body taking in the shirt and boxers that looked seriously soft. “i want my princess.” Sans stalked closer hands out at his sides.

 

     Luna glanced up to see Papyrus looking over the banister. Her eyes widened knowing what he was thinking. _No way! No freakin’ way he would do that!_ He did! A hand pulled her tighter to his chest while the other pressed down on the railing to hoist himself up and over. Luna closed her eyes, the sensation of falling making her stomach lurching. It made her cling to Paps tighter than she could imagine. The impact came but she still felt it jolt through her. “Sorry about that.” Papyrus chuckled. “Normally he isn’t that spry this early. Had to improvise.”

 

Sans’ chuckle could be heard throughout the room like an evil villain taunting the valiant knight. As Papyrus set her down Sans appeared behind them his arms snaking around her waist before pulling her to him. His face nuzzling into her already tangled messy hair. “Sans! Really?” Papyrus whirled around. Luna chuckled turning her head to look at Sans.

 

“You got me, oh dark wizard. But the Princess does need some food. Please.” Luna pleaded with him hoping that he would let her go eat. Especially after falling from the second floor.

 

“hmm okay.” Sans chuckled leaning in to kiss her neck. He was being super affectionate today. It didn’t bother her any. In fact, she rather enjoyed the attention.

 

     Luna started to walk towards the table that was set off to the side. Sans had reluctantly let her go. He popped ahead of her making sure to pull out the chair for her to sit in. What was going on with him suddenly? Smiling she thanked him and took the seat, once she was pushed in he had leaned down placing a kiss on the top of her head. She felt all giddy about the way he was treating her.

 

     A plate was placed in front of her making her lower her gaze. Nearly choking as she did. There were three pancakes done up in perfect circles. Cooked to a golden brown with lighter edges. Clearly, Papyrus had taken the time to make sure each one was perfect. But at the top one had blue writing on it like he incorporated dyed batter into the mix. It read Happy Birthday Luna.

 

     She had forgotten it was her birthday. Accepting an earlier shift at the bar tonight just so she could start her weekend off early. Tops and BP knew the date, but she never seemed to want to celebrate it. So, they never made the plans for it. Yet, here she sat in the home of the Skeleton Brothers who made her birthday pancakes. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

 

     Bringing her attention up she found Sans and Papyrus sitting at the table. Luna smiled at them both hearing a click, it was at that moment she noticed Sans had a phone in his hand. The smug smile formed over his face when he turned to look at the picture. Papyrus leaned over his brother's shoulder to look at it. “I believe we have a picture we can put up on the wall now.” Papyrus smiled sitting back in his seat.

 

Luna groaned. “No, I look like a train wreck I bet. My hair is all over the place. And let’s not get started on my outfit.” Looking back down at the pancakes she smiled. “Thank you. This means a lot to me. Though I am going to whoop a certain bunny’s ass for telling you guys it was my birthday.”

 

     Picking up her fork and knife she looked down at the pancakes. They looked too good to eat. With a quick intake of breath, she cut into the pancakes. Making small triangles out of the circles. A bottle was placed in front of her making her look up. Butter Pecan Syrup. _Ooh!_ Taking the bottle, she couldn’t help but lick her lips before pouring it over the pancakes.

 

     She felt so pampered, even though she was sure she could use a shower and…. Some fresh clothes! Ugh, she had forgotten that coming here last night had not been planned. Sans just had brought her over after she pinned him to the ground of her apartment. Taking the first bite of pancake she hummed at how delicious it was. Looking over to Papyrus she could see he had a big smile on his face. Once she swallowed the pancake she looked between them both.

 

“Need to head back to my apartment when I’m finished. Need to get a shower and some clothes for work today.” Luna explained taking another bite of the pancakes. She had told Sans the night before that she had an early shift today. She figured that he had told Papyrus, and if he hadn’t then she would tell him.

 

“You can use our shower. I asked Sans to pop over to your apartment and pick some clothes out for you. I hope that was alright.” Papyrus offered up nearly making her choke on the pancake.

 

     Swallowing it down she turned to look at Papyrus not finding any joking look on his face. That would be out of character for him though. Then She looked at Sans who nodded his head near the front door. Luna turned in her seat to find her backpack and jacket were resting near the front door. He must have put her clothes in the backpack to make them easier to carry. But… he had gone through her drawers.

 

“Um… did you get me a bra?” Luna asked a bit skeptically.

 

“yep.” Sans answered so casually.

 

     Why was she so shy? He had seen her in just her panties, hell he had seen her in even less. Going through her clothes shouldn’t have been much more embarrassing but… there was that one set of panties. They had been a gag gift from BP, telling her that if she ever needed a quick lay that they were for easy access. Being that they were discreet but for the most part crotchless. Had Sans found those panties? Her face flushed with color when she looked at him. Eye lights were trained on her face before he winked. Oh, fuck! He had!

 

     Luna lowered her head gripping tightly to her hair partially wondering if he had picked out panties for her. If he did then those were likely the set, he had picked out. She should have thrown them away. But the opportunities to use them kept playing in her mind. She may have been demisexual, but she was into experimentation. After all, she had admitted being a shameless voyeur. Well, not shameless. Sans let out a knowing chuckle and she couldn’t help but glare at him. All the while Papyrus ate his breakfast unaware of how his brother and his puzzle buddy were acting. Must be apart of their relationship!

 

     Breakfast had passed by so quickly she wasn’t sure she wanted it to end. Looking around she realized that she was in their home now. Luna was sitting in the kitchen doing the dishes. Oddly it felt rather domestic. It was definitely a nice distraction from what she had gone through the night before.

 

     Sans came up from behind her wrapping his arms around her. Burying his face into the side of her neck she could hear him humming. It was starting to feel surreal like she would wake up finding out that this was all a dream. That Sans wasn’t her boyfriend, or even wanting a part of her life. “you should go get your shower babygirl. wouldn’ want ya to be late for work.” Sans mumbled into her neck.

 

“I’m almost done with the dishes then I can go grab my shower.” Luna smiled before turning to look at him. “You got work today?”

 

“hmm… no, i do have some things i need to do though. not gonna stop me from picking you up or droppin’ you off at work. need to make sure my princess is safe.” He seemed to snuggle even tighter to her pushing her over the counter slightly.

 

“Sans…” Luna laughed placing her hands on the counter to steady herself. “I’m gonna get a bath in the sink if you keep that up.”

 

“as long as you don’ get all _soapy_ on me we should be good.” Sans smirked making Luna roll her eyes knowingly at the pun. Pulling the plug, she let the soapy water drain.

 

     Turning her body in the obviously relaxed grip she faced Sans. This time he pressed closer to her a boney hand moving to cradle the side of her face. Leaning in he claimed her lips making her melt. Convincing her that this was all just a dream. There was no way possible her crush could be here kissing her in his kitchen. One thing led to another Sans had her pressed back into the sink. A growl erupting from him when the kiss deepened to nearly sexual.

 

     If they kept this up she would definitely be late to work without a shower. Pulling back she sighed tilting her head upwards so he could kiss her lips. Not the smartest thing since she was sure that because of his height he could lean down and continue to kiss her. Instead he opted to peppering her throat with kisses. “Sans I need to get that shower.” She shivered out at that whisper. Sans responded with a grunt but he stepped back. Moving to his full height while staring down at her. Leaning down he kissed her forehead before backing up more.

 

“gonna make it hard to focus on anything today.” Sans chuckled looking her over she could see the way his eye lights dropped then looked up. She could almost sense a hunger in him, probably like the way she was feeling. That kiss had been nothing but a taste of what he could really do to her.

 

“hey… um…” His confidence seemed to shift to nervousness when he looked off to the side. “paps brought up a pretty neat idea. i don’ know if he was gonna ask before we took ya to work or after ya got off. but um… would you mind spendin’ the weekend here? we got the guest bedroom out. it was nice even for out of a blue to have you here last night.”

 

Luna lowered her head to look at him fully on. Last night had been unexpected, but she admitted waking up in Sans’ arms cuddled to his side was warming. Here he was offering her an opportunity to do that again. A smile formed on her lips looking at him. “Yeah.”

 

“yeah?” Sans seemed surprised that she was agreeing to it.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun. I mean I spend Saturdays with you. Kind of owe Pappy a makeup for missing out on Puzzle day, figure I could play a few games with him after I get off from work tonight to make up for it. Plus, we have that date on Sunday. Why not it would save you guys from having to drive or short cut over to my place as well.” Luna admitted.

 

Sans stepped forward his arms moving. Nope! Luna dodged to the side. “No! I need a shower, Sans….” He continued to walk towards her that predatory look back on his face. “Sans…?”

 

Shit! Luna ran out of the kitchen not taking a second glance behind her to see if he was following. There was a chuckling sound though that came from the kitchen. Never had she expected him to be this playful. Seemed he liked to play cat and mouse. Her preferably being the mouse.

 

    Luna didn’t get too far before doing a face plant into Papyrus’ lower abdomen knocking her onto her ass. Sans walked out of the kitchen casually looking down at her. A snicker erupting from him before he leaned down to help her back to her feet. Papyrus shot a look at Sans who just shrugged. “she said she would be willing to spend the weekend here paps.” Sans offered up.

 

Luna could see the expression on Papyrus’ face shift to one of pure excitement. “REALLY?” His voice came through loud that she realized she could hear the ringing in her ears. He must have noticed the way she winced because his voice went to his lower voice. “We are going to have so much fun! We can make friendship spaghetti and do puzzles. And... and…”

 

And they broke Papyrus. Sans helped his brother to sit on the couch before leading Luna to the bathroom. “um… i didn’ grab any bath products. frisk spends the nights sometimes so i hope you won’ mind using her stuff.” Luna eyed the body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. The shampoo and conditioner were coconut scented, while the body wash was lavender. Coconuts and lavender seemed okay.

 

“It's fine. I will grab some of my stuff when we stop by my apartment tonight. Not that I don’t mind coconut and lavender but…” She let that draw off.

 

“would rather your stuff than you smellin’ like frisk.” Sans seemed to finish that line.

 

“I have nothing against the Ambassador.” Luna started but Sans held up his hand to halt her from saying anymore.

 

“no, um… let me pop over to your apartment get your stuff. i would prefer you smellin’ like you rather than frisk. that kid's my friend. you’re my girlfriend. give me a bit why don’ ya start your shower so the water can warm up. think i forgot your phone as well…” Sans offered stepping back a smile on his face. Before she could respond he popped out of existence.

 

     Luna really hoped she didn’t insult him because she didn’t want to smell like Frisk. Sighing she walked over to the shower turning on the hot water waiting for it to heat up. Removing her shirt, she looked down at her bare breasts. The water heated up, reaching in she turned the nozzle for the cold water just enough. It would keep the hot temperature she loved but not too hot at the same time. Removing her shorts and underwear she stepped into the shower. Forgetting that Sans was coming back.

 

Tilting her head back under the water she hummed softly to herself. It felt good to let it cascade down her body. A static sound could be heard in the room. The shower curtain was pulled to the side just slightly and she jumped at the sight of three bottles being passed to her. “told ya i would be right back babygirl.” Sans spoke a nervous chuckle escaping him.

 

“Sorry, the water feels good though. Thanks for grabbing my stuff though.” Luna replied.

 

“no problem. gonna go get changed. i got a shower last night before bed. take as long as you need though. paps and i don’ mind.” Luna smiled before hearing the door closed. Giving her some privacy once more. Looking down at the bottles she made sure to grab the shampoo first.

 

     After her shower, she looked around trying to figure out if she brought in her clothes or not. Apparently, she hadn’t. Letting out a long drawn out sigh she eyed the large fluffy towel that had been placed on the counter. Wrapping it around her body, divulging in how soft it was. Skeletons must really like soft things for them to like a big fluffy towel like this. Securing it around her waist she stepped out of the bathroom. Greeted by the chilled air of the house.

 

     She walked down the hall until she was close to the stairs. Her hands moving onto the banister to look down seeing that her backpack was still down there. Teeth pressed into her bottom lip at the prospect of going to retrieve the bag. It was Sans and Papyrus, while Sans had seen her mostly naked. Papyrus had not, and she didn’t want to scar her friend.

 

     A purring sound came from behind her. Turning she found Sans changed into black jeans, a black t-shirt that read bad to the bone, and his jacket. Luna couldn’t help but look him over admiring the way he looked. It was rather sexy to see him in something other than the shorts and white shirt. The minute she locked gazes with his eye lights that cyan coloration filled his face. “take a picture princess, it will last longer. oh, wait…” He held up her phone in his hand. “you can’t.” He snickered.

 

     Luna walked over trying to grab it from him, instantly his hand went up holding her phone above his head. It made her get close her hand going onto his shoulder while she moved on her tippy toes attempting to grab it. Not registering that her towel was starting to slip. Unaware of the boney hand that crept up to her back pulling her closer to him. Holding her there. Luna turned her attention away from her phone to the skeleton. All too soon did she become aware that she was naked.

 

“ya know…” Sans hummed leaning down to press his forehead against hers. “we could always take this session into the bedroom and see where it can go from there?”

 

Okay yeah… she should have expected this. Given how she was still naked. Can’t fault the guy for getting that way with a wet naked lady pressing against him. So… was Luna going to torment him? Hell FUCKING yes, she was!

“Oh yeah… I am sure that would be fun.” Luna watched him bring that other hand closer. It would be killer to do this to him with how nice he was being with her. She was ready to make her move when she felt something being wrapped around her wrist. Blinking slightly, she lifted her arm and glanced down at a little silver chain bracelet. There were nine little charms on it. Each one was a different planet but in the center of them was a moon.

 

“happy birthday princess.” Sans kissed her forehead before pulling back from her. “keep teasin’ me though and you will be in for a  g o o d   t i m e.” Sans chuckled before placing the phone in her hand.

 

     Luna stood there shocked for a moment. He had taunted her to get her pulled close, so he could sneak a bracelet around her wrist. Twisting her wrist slowly she looked at it till she found a small skull head near the clasp. Its eyes were glowing a pretty cyan coloration. It reminded her of the color of Sans’…. well don’t go there. Less she was willing to follow Sans to his room and have that good time he promised her. Tempting all the while she looked at her phone and gasped it was already nearing one.

 

     Luna ran down the stairs and snagged her backpack and jacket from the front door. Luckily, she always kept a spare stick of deodorant in her bag for when Grillby tended to make her stay in the guest room. It became essential with her late days. Why had Grillby wanted her to work early today again? Something to do with stocking supplies or whatever. Seemed off but the way he made it sound was like she would be managing the front. That was fine with her.

 

     Opening the bag, she started to pull out the clothes. Only stopping once they were out. Taking them in she snorted a chuckle. Sans definitely had picked them out. But it also explained his clothing choice. In a way, they were going to match. Pulling on the clothes she used her fingers to smooth all the tangles out of her still wet hair. No hair tie to pull it up after all. Pulling the cyan cardigan over her shoulders she hummed softly.

 

     Stepping out into the hallway of the skeleton brother’s house she fumbled with the heel of her doc martens. Leaving the backpack on the bed for later. “I knew having him go get you clothes would have turned out well… different. But I have to say he chose nicely.” Luna turned to find Papyrus standing in the hallway. He looked different. The shirt he wore was white with a metal robot on it designed in pink and silver with black hair. She recognized him from that series she saw. Mettaton or something, honestly the guy reminded her too much of Freddy Mercury from Queen. The pair of jeans he had on seemed to be ironed. _Who irons jeans?_ But what surprised her the most was the red flannel shirt he wore unbuttoned on top of it all.

 

“Pappy you’re looking pretty sharp there.” Luna smiled walking up to give him a hug. Scenting a brief splash of cologne. “Do you have a date tonight?”

 

“Um… well… yes, I have a date tonight after Sans and I drop you off at work.” Papyrus fiddled with his red gloves that seemed to blend pretty well with the ensemble. It meant that puzzles would have to wait but that was fine with her. If Pappy was going to go on a date she wanted him to enjoy it.

 

“Well then let’s get me to work so you can go off on your date.” Luna smiled letting him go before heading downstairs.

 

They found Sans sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Turning his head, she watched his eye lights take in her outfit before landing on her bare hands. “no gloves?” Sans asked tilting his head to the side.

 

“Figured maybe I should try something new.” Luna mentioned rubbing her bare hands. Feeling strange without them. “I have them in my pocket just in case.”

 

Sans got to his feet walking over to her. It made her have to tilt her head back so that she could look up at him. Stepping back when he got a bit too close. He took her hand in his bringing it up to press the top of it to his teeth. “i think this is a great start. we ready?” Sans asked looking behind her towards Papyrus.

 

“Yes. Did you get everything you needed before we leave?” Papyrus asked only to receive a nod from Sans.

 

Luna was abruptly pulled towards Sans. His hand letting go of her while it snaked around her shoulders. She wasn’t sure when it happened, but she was starting to realize Sans’ behavior had changed. He had been super affectionate before, now it seemed like he wanted to bath her in any kind of affection he could offer. Not that she was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas to run with this story sometimes its hard to put them in. I love these characters. I love writing them out. 
> 
> Thank You to TheMsource and TurtleChix for your constant support.
> 
> As well as your creative ideas. It helps more than you know


	17. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Luna's Birthday! Yay! Party Time.
> 
> Sans gets a reminder but makes a Promise.
> 
> Toriel learns more about Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another freakin Chapter before the end of the weekend. 
> 
> I don' wanna go back to work lol. 
> 
> We got a few more fluffy chapters coming up. Yes, I'm gonna melt your hearts with all the fluffiness... Muahahaha!
> 
> If you aren't familiar with the Song Caramelle Dansen you need to look it up! Seriously before you read this chapter lol. I toyed with so many ideas for this chapter but ended up landing with what you read. Hope you folks enjoy.
> 
> Grammarly Decided to not to work. So if there are grammar issues I'm sorry.

     The car ride to Grillby’s was quiet, Sans had a hold of Luna in the back seat. Allowing her to lean up against him. Her eyes may have been closed but she was so very awake. Sans was purring in her ear making her feel all kinds of warmth. “How are you making me feel that way?” Luna asked.

 

The purr stopped for a moment. “i might be giving off a little too much magic. can’ help it though. whenever you’re in my arms it just feels right.” Sans nuzzled the back of her head.

 

“Does it hurt you?” Luna asked him.

 

Sans hummed in thought. “not really. makes me a bit more tired than normal. its something that i wouldn’ want to stop doing though.”

 

“Okay, you’d tell me if it hurt you right?” There was this creeping suspicion that he might not. Honestly it would be okay. Since they didn’t know each other that well. It felt like such a short time. Thinking back on it she had only really gotten to know Sans after he had gone into heat. That was almost a month ago.

 

“i would tell you luna. wouldn’ want my princess to worry about me.” Sans kissed the side of her neck making her shiver softly.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Sans was lost in Luna. He wasn’t sure when he had started losing himself to her. But he was to the point he didn’t want to be found. It was his soul and he knew it. Luna was his soul mate. Telling her that would scare her most likely. Humans didn’t believe in the possibility of soul mates. They didn’t believe in souls for that matter. Unless they were religious of sorts.

 

     That dream had done so much for him, but he wondered where it had stemmed from? What could have brought up a night at Grillby’s where he spoke to Luna and got her in his lap? If it were a night that happened why was he struggling to grasp it. Too many annoying questions filled his mind. It went back to the night before. She had been so scared when she had tackled him. Her soul was screaming out of fear. It was the only reason he pulled her from her apartment through the void. The minute they landed she had continued to fight. But her soul had ceased screaming.

_Not to mention every time I go there I feel this strange aura. Like something that’s there. It shouldn’t be there._ He had felt it when he had gone back earlier to get her bath products again. His bones idly shivered at the presence. Though he couldn’t pin point it.

 

     Looking down at her relaxed body he smiled wider. The next time he went into heat he was sure their relationship would be good enough. The next time he went into heat he was going to soul bond her. They would have to have that talk. Hopefully she wouldn’t see him as crazy. BP and Tops were soul bonded. Perhaps he could talk to them see how she took to them being soul bonded.

 

     Sans wanted to be the best for His Moon. Looking down at her wrist he smiled seeing the bracelet there. The little skull charm was imbued with his magic. It would help if anyone dared to hurt or take her from him. Using the bracelet to help find her. It had been between that or a little necklace. But the bracelet seemed more fitting.

 

     Maybe…. He could only hope that if they soul bonded he could give her a ring. The thought made his soul flip in his chest. A sudden pulse seemed to echo out to him. Looking down he watched Luna press her hand over her own chest. That made him curious, but he would leave it be.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     They arrived at Grillby’s in time for her shift. Sans and Papyrus got out of the car with her. Luna whined not wanting to part from them. Turning she planted her face into Sans’ chest wrapping her arms around his waist. Just wanting to go with him wherever he was going. How the hell was she so clingy all of a sudden. And in such a short time. They had just started dating not even a week ago.

 

_Good way to get dumped right away. Be all fucking clingy. What the fuck is wrong with you Luna?_ That inner self hatred voice yelled at her.

 

Sans however chuckled hugging her gently to him. It made Luna sigh contently wanting to stay like that. _Super clingy Bitch!_ Luna was about to lay the smack down on that fucking voice if they didn’t just fuck off. “come on princess. you get me tonight after your shift, tomorrow, and all of sunday. and you are all mine on sunday. we are talking an all-day thing.” Sans promised her making her lift her head to look up at him.

 

“An all-day thing?” Luna repeated.

 

“tell ya what. the next time i see you after you walk in that door. i will tell you what i have planned, okay?” Sans winked at her making her blush.

 

“Okay.” Luna replied before Sans handed her off to Papyrus. She immediately hugged her puzzle buddy. “You have fun on your date tonight okay?” Luna looked up at him seeing the tangerine colored blush that spread across his face.

 

     Stepping back from the two she waved to them one last time and headed into the bar. A familiar buzzing sound popping behind her. Before she could enter the bar she, wondered what kind of human would harass her today? Or likely where the next bruise would be? It was hard to be a waitress in a monster bar. Humans never showed Grillby any respect, but she was there constantly backing him up. Telling them that they shouldn’t be in his establishment if they were going to be that way.

 

     It was part of the terms of the job. The fire elemental had even offered her a position as a manager. Luna had turned it down just wanting to be a waitress. It was easier that way, especially with all that Grillby had on his plate. Though she did help him from time to time. The Fire elemental proved to be more of a father figure than she could ever hope for. Its why she always made sure to make her shifts and work her hardest. Not once complaining about her job.

 

Luna pushed open the door to look around the now empty bar not even finding Grillby there. Worry ate at her as she moved into the bar. There weren’t any customers. “Grillby?” Luna called out.

 

“SURPRISE!” A bunch of voices came from all over the bar making her jump back. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA!”

 

     Luna looks over to find Grillby, Toriel, a teenage brunette as well as a younger goat wearing a yellow and green striped sweater by the bar. Tops and BP hopped out of one of the booths. Sans and Papyrus were standing behind Grillby. There was a tall fish woman with blood red hair standing beside a little yellow dinosaur off to another side of the bar. She wasn’t sure exactly who they were but at this moment she didn’t care. “What did you guys do?” She sent an accusing glare over to Tops and BP.

 

Tops walked over slinging one arm over her shoulder, before pulling her into a tight embrace. “Throwing you a birthday party. You refused to let us throw a late one last year, so we decided to make this one a surprise. Welp Surprise!” Tops snickered.

 

“Yeah pipsqueak lighten up a little you are our favorite human after all.” BP joined in on the hug that Tops was already giving her. Tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes feeling them slide down her face. How could she remain mad at them for doing something so sweet?

 

“You guys are going to make me cry.” Luna muttered pulling back.

 

It was at that moment Tops realized that she didn’t have her gloves on. His furry paw took hold of her hand looking over finding it bare. “Lulu, you’re not wearing the gloves. Did that Skeleton finally break you of your habit?” Tops asked stroking the top of her hand lightly.

 

Luna could feel her internal voice screaming at her now. It had warned her that it was a bad idea for her to not put on her gloves. Warned her that she would be putting herself in a vulnerable position. BP then pulled the wrist with the bracelet on it. “Hey pipsqueak whats this? You never wore jewelry before?”

 

That drew Tops’ attention, the bunny grabbed that hand bringing it up to eye level. Which was pretty freaking high. Luna felt as though she were reaching for the stars. “Oh, my this is new. It looks pretty.” She could feel her shoulder becoming sore, but she just smiled. “This is real silver. Holy crap someone went all out.” Tops looked own at her flinching momentarily. “Sorry Lulu.” He moved down towards her bringing her hand so it was level with her chest.

 

Sometimes the guys forgot how short she truly was. “Sans gave it to me for my birthday.” Luna felt her heart swell with pride at saying that.

 

“No kidding. Looks like he gave ya a bit of his magic too.” Tops commented turning her wrist to show her the skull charm. “See this…. it has his magical signature. Think he finally remembers when you two first met?” Tops had a hopeful look on his face when he looked up at her.

 

“If he does then he hasn’t said anything about it. I really don’t care honestly. I won’t be that kind of person whose petty when someone first meets them. We are dating now. Apparently, he was going to ask me out on my birthday. He chose to do it sooner.” Luna watched as the two exchanged a look before Tops got back to his feet.

 

“Well I think your letting him off too easy pipsqueak. If I had done that to Tops he’d never let me live it down. Would bring it up during any fight.” BP muttered looking over at the bar. “Not that you’re the type but still. It don’t sit well with us.”

“Why don’t you go meet Frisk or Undyne.” Tops offered up giving her another hug. “And its so good to see you. But you look like you could use some more sleep. Up too late playing video games I bet. We are coming over this Wednesday with Paps for pizza. You can’t turn us down Lulu.” Tops chuckled kissing her forehead.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Sans watched Luna make her way over to Toriel and Frisk. The poor thing looked genuinely terrified when they all had popped up. Watching her interact with Tops and BP was a bit hard but he managed. That territorial instinct was riding hard for him. Grillby was messing with something behind the bar, within a few moments’ music filled the place. Starting off with some party tunes.

 

     Tops and BP made their way over to the bar stopping in front of Sans. The look on their faces promised nothing good. Why did he have a sneaking suspicion that they were plotting something? “sup guys?” Sans spoke trying to keep a calm demeanor about him. His gaze trailing over to see that Luna was laughing about something with Frisk.

 

“Hey Paps… could you keep an eye on Luna for a bit?” BP spoke getting Sans to retract his attention to the two. What the hell was going on?

 

“Of course. You four have some talking to do after all. I will make sure hat she is made unaware. Just remember that if you take too long she will notice.” Paps spoke getting Sans to turn his attention to him.

 

“four? whats going on?” Sans felt like he was suddenly in danger.

 

“Something for your own good brother.” Was all Paps said before big fiery hands grabbed Sans by the shoulders. Hauling him over the bar.

 

     They took him into one of the guest rooms, it had Luna’s scent in it. But it seemed almost faded now. Like she hadn’t spent time here in a long time. Sans was forced to sit on the bed. Looking up to find BP, Tops, and Grillby. Now Grillby had been mad at him for a while, for what he wasn’t sure. He had a sneaking suspicion he was about to find out.

 

     Looking around the room he found different pictures on the wall. Most of them were from the underground. There were two that weren’t though. Getting off the bed he walked over staring at one of them. It was a picture of Grillby standing beside a much younger Luna. She had a black eye. Her smile though was genuine while she pressed into the side of Grillby.

 

“That’s when I first met her.” Tops started, and Sans understood what this was. It was the talk about if he hurt her. “I found her in a park sobbing her eyes out. That backpack she carries all over the place was the only thing she had. When I found out she worked at Grillby’s I thought well she can’t be all that bad if she works for him.”

 

Sans knew Grillby wouldn’t hire anyone that had malice in them. Or sought to hurt others. He had his own unique abilities to read the souls. The fire elemental didn’t like the idea of being a judge though. “I got her to tell me what happened. You know with the black eye. It was fresh when I found her the first time. Turns out she was living with some guys, told her that she was going to do what he said. When she refused he hit her.” Sans felt his magic flare at that. The thought of anyone hurting Luna seemed to just piss him off. “Of course, she handcuffed him to the bed after that. Throwing the key down the sink.”

 

“smart girl. take it she grabbed her bag and just left. you approached her with the idea of moving in with you and bp then?” Sans asked looking over his shoulder at them.

 

Tops had a fond smile on his face and for once BP didn’t look so disgruntled. “Yeah guess she didn’t realize I was a bunny. The next morning she got up and I swear she screamed bloody murder. It was then I found out she has a fear of bunnies. Luna thinks I don’t know but I’m not that dumb.”

 

BP snickered at that. “She told me she pictures you as a cat. That’s how she is able to deal with you better. Pipsqueak was so terrified that she jumped into my arms. And I didn’t much care for her…. yet.”

 

“what changed that?” Sans asked turning to face the three in the room.

 

“I was rude as ever to her. Giving her a hard time about every little thing she did wrong in the house. I thought she was after Tops. Then one day she snapped. Guess I pushed her too far. Before I knew it she had me slammed against the wall screaming at me. She called me Joseph, told me she wasn’t my play thing.” BP’s shoulders sagged looking down at the ground. “I knew that she was talking to me but at the same time she wasn’t.”

 

“She won’t talk about it when we asked who Joseph was. Stated it didn’t matter that it was the past.” Tops frowned leaning against a wall. “She didn’t come out of her room for a week after that. Except to go to work. It took me and BP going into her room to fix things up.” Tops mentioned with a sigh.

 

“Took a lot of fuckin’ convincin’ but we got it done. I saw her in a different light. She wasn’t after my mate but was just looking for a place to fit in. Didn’t much care for humans, we imagine its humans that did that to her hands.” BP mentioned getting Sans to turn back looking at the pictures.

 

     There were some smaller ones. Pictures of BP and Tops with her. Luna with a greater dog. She looked happy but at the same time she didn’t. There was another frame that made him stop. It was him. He was behind the bar holding Luna to him. She looked to be asleep, his arms were wrapped around her. Holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world. But… but… when was this taken? Taking the picture off the wall he heard a small chuckle come from behind him.

 

“Fire Rum has a few effects that I am aware of. One of them is the loss of memory for some monsters if they drink enough.” Grillby’s voice came through. “You had four bottles of fire rum infused ketchup that night. I think you gave her a quarter of that bottle.”

 

“my dream was real then? i really met her when i was drunk?” Sans looked down at the picture taking in everything. He had met Luna before the train, had gotten her drunk. Held her in his arms like she was important.

 

Because she was fucking important. She was his fucking soul mate. How fucked up was he that he couldn’t remember that night?

 

“You did. And I was pissed that you allowed yourself to forget your soulmate Sans. She wasn’t aware of it but she could feel a connection to you. I didn’t know till I found you both behind the bar. You wouldn’t let her go. You knew she had been hurt somehow. I imagine it’s the magic that makes you The Judge.” Grillby mentioned sitting down on the bed.

 

Sans looked at him frowning still holding the picture between his boney hands. “grillz when was this picture taken?”

 

Grillby took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. “Right before she met Papyrus. The night before in fact.” Sans dropped the picture not registering that he had done till it hit the ground. The glass shattering upon impact. “Its okay. You meeting her that night brought Papyrus and her together. They became the best of friends. I knew one day Papyrus would bring you back into her life.”

 

“I didn’t expect it to take as long as it did. The longer it went on the angrier I got. I lashed out once, that wasn’t fair to you. When she found out she threatened me to use a fire extinguisher on me.” Grillby chuckled.

 

“paps knew?” Sans asked but he had a feeling he knew the answer to that.

 

“Yes, Paps knew. But per Luna’s request he wasn’t allowed to say anything.” Grillby confirmed making Sans shake his bones rattling.

 

“why?” Why did Luna request such a thing? Did she not want to be with him?

 

“Because she didn’t think you saw her as worth your precious time.” BP answered. “The woman has dealt with the shit end of the stick most of her life. Being hired by Grillby was the best thing according to her. Tops and I taking her in made her feel warm. She fuckin’ cried for three days when you ‘forgot’ about her. Broke her fuckin’ heart and yet she still fuckin’ helped you in your most desperate time.”

 

BP wasn’t yelling but Sans could hear how pissed off he was. The tone told him everything. He had forgotten Luna, left her feeling worse than anyone probably ever did. Yet she hadn’t brought it up. Guilt washed over him bringing him to his knees. His soulmate! How could he do that to the one whose soul had been made specifically for him? Bringing his hands up to his face he let them dig into the top of his skull.

 

“how do i fix this?” Sans asked unsure of what to do.

 

“You already have in a way.” Tops spoke walking closer to Sans lowering his hand to him. Sans looked up at the bunny seeing the smile on his face. “You didn’t just use her for your need. You stepped up, got to know her. And then you asked her out. Without knowing of your previous engagement. You needed to know though. You needed to know about it so that you can make it up to her.”

 

Tops was right he had her now. Picking up the picture he looked down at it before opening the back of the frame. Sliding the image out from it. “i’m keeping this grillz.” Sans spoke folding the picture up and placing it in his parka. He took hold of Tops’ hand. The bunny pulled him to his feet.

 

Sans stared at the three monsters before him, they had watched out for her. Took care of her when he wasn’t around to. Now was his turn to take care of her make sure she stayed safe. Make sure that she felt cherished. “looks like i have some lost time to make up for. starting tonight.” He looked through the three of them his smile appearing warm. “thank you for lookin’ out for her. but i think that its my turn.”

 

Shoving his hands into her pockets gripping the soft lacey panties that were concealed there. Not sure why he even brought them with him. It felt right in a weird sort of way. “Sans…” Grillby spoke up. “You hurt up you pay your tab and full and will be banned from my place permanently.  I take things involving Luna very seriously. Soulmate or not, she is like a daughter to me. I took a high responsibility when Toriel told me to watch out for her. Even if that means banning my favorite customer.”

 

Sans nodded. “duly noted.” He couldn’t fault Grillby for that. “just know when i soul bond her… and i **promise** i will. you are throwing us a party.” Sans grinned knowing it was a cocky promise but a promise none the less. The three monsters knew he didn’t make promises lightly.

 

“If you soul bond her I will throw you two a party and provide a suite. But that’s only if you soul bond her.” Grillby chuckled walking out of the room. “Come on before Luna notices we are missing.”

 

    Sans walked out of the room a smile on his face. Suddenly his dream from that one night made a whole lot of sense. It was his soul’s way of telling him something he needed to remember. He was grateful for that night now. It had planted something in Luna that had her help him out. Maybe it was her soul. Compassion and Kindness were strong traits. The untouched Patience made more sense. Souls could develop traits as they go, perhaps she had developed Patience when she realized he had forgotten about that night. It explained why it was untouched from the cracks. Because her patience never wavered.

 

Walking back into the bar he watched her dancing with Frisk and he could feel his soul pinging loudly calling out for her. Everything made so much ore sense to him. Looking over at Papyrus, noticing the smug look his brother had on his face.

 

“yeah, yeah i know i’m a blind idiot.” Sans sighed looking back out at his mate.

 

“I am just glad you are finally seeing what you have been missing brother. She is a gift, I saw that much when I started to spend more time with her. I knew after the incident on the train that she was your soul mate. She told me about how she felt a tugging in her chest. It was her soul longing to be near you.” Papyrus explained sipping lightly on an orange drink, probably a soda since he was the one who had to get them home.

 

“thanks bro. you’re so cool. you knew how much of an idiot i had been but you kept your promise to her. making me wait till i met the woman who i have found even now.” Sans walked over and hugged Papyrus close.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Luna chuckled dancing with Frisk, the young ambassador wasn’t as intimidating as Luna had originally thought. Turns out she was happy that Sans had found someone to date. They were mimicking the moves to Caramel Dansen while it blasted through the bar. Undyne, the fish woman, was dancing on the other side of Luna. Surprising her that the tall woman could dance so well. The yellow lizard, Alphys, was totally fangirling pulling out her phone to record the three of them.

 

     This was so much more fun than Luna could ever imagine. Tops came over to join the three of them. Something about watching a guy bunny mimic such feminine moves made Luna grip her stomach burst out laughing. It was hard to keep up with the dance. Walking back over to the table she sat down next to Toriel who was shaking her head.

 

“I haven’t seen Frisk have this much fun since she stopped having sleep overs at the boys house.” Toriel chuckled.

 

“She doesn’t anymore?” Luna asked catching her breath. Taking the seat across from Toriel. Grillby comes over now that shes noticed he’s back. He places a light bluish-purple drink in front of her.

 

“Well… she has been so busy with her studies and being Ambassador that she doesn’t have much time. Though she has time for her boyfriend. I guess I should talk to my child about it. The boys have always been good to her. She should remember who her friends are.” Toriel looked down at the drink. “What is that?”

 

Luna chuckled for a moment picking up the drink. “This is what I call a blueberry swirl. Cream, blueberry compote, just the sauce not the blueberries, and cake flavored vodka all combined in this little concoction. I have a weird taste thing.” Luna took a sip tasting the way the creamy substance coated her mouth.

 

“Luna is by far my strangest customer when it comes down to it. She created it one day because I had blueberry sauce left over from pancakes. Turns out she loves the syrupy substance. Almost similar to Sans’ love for ketchup.” Grillby shakes his head. “Those two are a weird couple.”

 

“Oh so your not mad at him anymore?” Luna grinned taking another drink. Noticing how Toriel just couldn’t stop staring. “Would you like to try some Tori?” Luna chuckled softly.

 

“I-I shouldn’t. I have to make sure Frisk, Asriel, and myself get home safely.” Toriel stuttered looking down at the drink. But Luna could see it in her eyes the goat woman wanted to try it.

 

Luna made a split decision sliding it over to Toriel sitting back in her seat. The goat woman lifted her violet gaze up to look at Luna in surprise. “Go on. You can take a break from being a mom or a queen for an hour or so. Your kingdom can last without you for an hour. Besides we are at my secondary home. Grillby will make sure you and Frisk are safe.”

 

“Well… when you put it like that I suppose I could just try it. But… only one. No more after this.” Toriel didn’t seem confident as she stated just one. Luna would confide in that though. The lady might not have a high tolerance for alcohol the same way Luna did.

 

     Saying that Luna didn’t have a tolerance for monster alcohol. Avoiding fire rum since that night was pretty much a need. Toriel picked up the glass, Grillby moved his hand up to his glasses tilting them down to watch. The feeling that the lady didn’t take the time to do things for herself settled in Luna’s mind. That just would not do. Toriel brought the glass up to her snout taking a moment before pressing furry lips to the side of the glass. Tilting it just enough to get a sip out of it.

 

     There was a bit of silence at the table while the music played in the background. Toriel’s face shifted from side to side seeming to take in the flavor before it lit up. The next thing Luna knew the goat woman downed the entire drink. Leaving both Luna and Grillby stunned to say the least.

 

“That was delicious reminds me of a blueberry cream pie. It was absolutely fantastic.” Toriel piped up making Luna feel a bit more at ease. “And you created this drink yourself?”

 

Luna shrugged her shoulders momentarily, Grillby patted her shoulder before heading back to the bar. More than likely to make another drink.  “I did it because I was having a rough day. Just wanted something sweet but at the same time alcoholic. Its not listed on the menu but those who know me and have tried it can come in to order it. Grillz calls it the Cosmic Special.” Luna chuckled.

 

“Cosmic Special?” Toriel questioned.

 

“Luna Solarium. My name is basically a play on words. Luna meaning moon. Solarium is a room that is built to admit sunlight. Don’t ask. I narrow that one down to solar. Therefore we get the cosmic reference. And because Grillz described the drink as out of this world.” Luna admitted.

 

“How did you come up with such a clever alias I wonder?” Toriel inquired making Luna sit back.

 

“I have a love for things that are outer space. When I was a kid and things got a bit too… rough so to speak. I would go out to the fields lay on a blanket to watch the stars. I knew all the constellations by heart. I fit more in there than I did at home or school. Luna Solarium just fit.” Luna admitted softly. “My dad did try to make it work with me. He bought me a telescope when he realized I would go out to the field. I think sometimes that he’s the only reason I got any inheritance at all.”

 

Toriel’s violet eyes softened. “I am glad you are willing to talk about all that. You should be allowed to.”

 

“You already know a lot about me. Without me knowing that you had investigated me that deeply. Didn’t realize that saving monsters from beatings would get a background check done on me.” Luna chuckled.

 

“For that I apologize. When we found out who you were and that your history only went back the few years it had we wanted a bit more in depth look. You were so young when all those medical reports came in. I imagine your dad brought you to the hospital?” Toriel asked trying to get more information.

 

“When things got to severe yes. He hated what was going on. But there was nothing he could do about it. He was as abused as I was.” Luna shrugged her shoulders.

 

“How did you get away?” The question was not what Luna had expected. Most of the time she told people that her brother kicked her out.

 

“In truth, once I was able to gain access to the money I took all my legal documents and ran. I withdrew everything from the account my dad set up for me. Took the first train out of town. Went as far as I could before I landed in Ebott.” Luna admitted toying with one of the paper coasters on the table. This wasn’t easy to talk about. At the same time, it felt nice.

 

“Got my name legally changed to Luna Solarium and just never looked back. I have no reason to. I was the oddball in school, everyone always liked my brother more. If he said jump they would all say how high. I never met any of the other family members. I wasn’t allowed to do much after school except my chores and entertain my brother.” Luna shrugged her shoulders looking off to the side.

 

A soft furred paw rested on the top of her hand making Luna focus her attention back on the goat woman. There was sadness in those violet eyes. “You don’t have to talk about this now. You are here to have fun and enjoy your birthday. I can see these memories are bringing you down. That isn’t something I want to see on this joyous day.” Her paw slowly stroked the top of Luna’s hand making her feel all warm.

 

“If you were my child I would have cherished you. You are such a beautiful woman. Given all that has happened to you its surprising to see you turn out the way you are. The courage you show as well as the kindness. Papyrus would describe you as Valiant. But there is much more than that.” Toriel continued getting Luna to blush profusely.

 

Luna went to say something before another furry arm wrapped around hers pulling her out of her seat. “Come Lady Luna we must dance. You promised me a dance.” Asriel laughed not giving Luna a chance to say farewell to Toriel. The young goat boy already had Luna on the dance floor doing twirls with her.

 

     Toriel’s words replayed in her mind so often that night that when Papyrus had her dancing with him she was trying to focus. Why hadn’t her past affected her the way it would with others? Too deep in thoughts she hadn’t noticed the spin Papyrus threw her into. Feet tripping over the other she saw the ground coming soon but Sans was there in a blink of an eye. Hands pulling quickly from their confides to wrap around Luna. Making her crash into his chest.

 

    Luna flushed with color when a slow song came on. Others grouped up to dance alongside. Luna looked around the room knowing this was probably where it ended for her. Sans hadn’t stepped one foot on the dance floor all night. She wasn’t about to force him. “We don’t have to…”

 

“i want to.” Sans interrupted her making her look up at him. “ain’ gonna lie i got two left feet. but the birthday girl deserves a chance to dance with her boyfriend. dance with me princess.”

 

Luna admitted dancing with Sans was more than she ever thought possible. It was a slow song so there wasn’t much more needed than to slowly sway side to side. Sans’ hand moved to her hair bringing her head down to his chest. Before sliding back down to her side. It felt nice to be in his arms. Then BP walked over, his attention focused on the floor. The feline bent down to pick something up.

 

“Oh wow Pipsqueak. Didn’t think I would ever see these again!” BP came back up holding something black in his paw.

 

     Taking a moment to study what he had in his paw. It was a black lacey garment, it registered what it was just then. A boney hand took the garment from BP she watched as it slipped into the pocket of Sans’ parka. BP snickered looking between the two of them. While when she brought her attention to Sans’ face he was doing everything to avoid looking at her. His face turning a bright blue in response but those eye lights were focused elsewhere.

 

“Oh damn… this is priceless.” BP snickered getting Luna to glare at him. “And I’m gonna go watch from… over there.” He pointed in a direction before making his way over towards Tops.

 

Luna looked back at Sans. “Care to explain why you have a pair of my panties in your pocket Skellie?”

 

“not really.” Sans responded

 

“Sans… why do you even have those? I honestly thought those would be the pair I would be wearing tonight when I found out you picked my clothes. Now I find out that you have had them in your pocket the entire night?” Luna accused him.

 

“pfft… if you were to wear them at any time it would be on our date. i wasn’t about to let you dance around with everybody so revealing on under that skirt.” Sans responded.

 

Luna snorted at that thinking that he had thought that far when he had picked them out. But she had a feeling that wasn’t the reason they were in his pocket. “You’d want to take me out in public wearing something like that?”

 

“well… not the whole day figure you could wear them near the end of the date. not that i was thinking along the lines of having sex but… be nice to see you naked under the stars with just those on.” Sans admitted to her looking off once more.

 

Luna felt herself blush so hard that she wasn’t sure her face would ever go back to the normal color. Burying her face in his chest she couldn’t help but laugh about it. This was just way to amusing in her mind. “how does bp know about that particular pair anyways?” Sans stated a bit of a harsh tone.

 

Luna had to take a breath before lifting her head. “Because they were a gift from him that’s why. During a game of truth or dare he found out I was a virgin. And bought them for me. Said they were my ‘about to lose my virginity’ panties. I kept thinking of throwing the things away but…” Luna shrugged. “I kept thinking of the possibilities of wearing them.”

 

Sans looked down at her a shocked expression on his face. “you think about kinky things often i take it? how is it you haven’t lost your virginity yet exactly?”

 

“You’ve seen my work schedule. Don’t have a ton of friends. Sure, I’ve dated before, but they never lasted long enough to think it was that special to give them it. Guess just never found the right person to give it to. Doesn’t mean I can’t have a kinky sense of thought.” Luna told him.

 

Sans gave a smirk before leaning in close to her. Something slicked up against her cheek when he did. Luna imagined it was his tongue. “have to tell me what those are princess. when you’re ready of course. i’m a patient skeleton. for you i give all the time in the world to be ready. doesn’t mean i can’ think about what it will be like when i do have you.”

 

That confidence in his voice had her shivering in such a good way she worried that she might cream herself right on the spot. Thankfully she didn’t. It didn’t stop the soft moan that had escaped her though. The chuckle that erupted through Sans could be felt vibrating through his chest.

 

     The rest of the night went by in a blur. Too fast for Luna’s opinion. Tops, BP, Grillby, and Papyrus had given her gifts ranging from video games, puzzles, and a new coat. Grillby had picked it out for her seemed he deemed it to be appropriate. It was a black duster with a soft cream-colored plush lining. When Luna had put it on she felt like Carmen Sandiego from that cartoon series. The cake came after everyone singing happy birthday to her. She blew them out. It was a chocolate cake with a sweet cream frosting. Specialty from Muffet’s bakery.

 

     The party ended but Luna soon realized they had been going at it for four hours. That was long enough in her opinion. She was now resting in Sans’ lap in one of the stools. Her face buried in his chest since she was facing towards him. Sans proceeded to rub his hand up and down her back making her hum in content. “probably should head back to the house soon. you said you wanted to grab some clothes for you to sleep in.” Sans spoke after a bit. Reminding her of how late it was getting.

 

“I don’t have my keys to get in even. Didn’t exactly walk out my front door when I left.” Luna admitted with a soft chuckle into his shirt.

 

“oh, that’s right. well we can pop over there grab some clothes then pop back if you would like.” Sans offered.

 

Luna shook her head still too tired to want to do any of that. “Could I borrow one of your shirts perhaps to sleep in? We can pop over tomorrow night then. I’m kind of tired from everything today.”  

 

“sure, princess we can do that.” Sans scooted towards the end of the booth gathering Luna up in his arms. He held her close to his chest carrying her once more like a bride. “paps… she’s gettin’ tired. think its time to head home.”

 

     Luna muttered a protest, but she knew Sans would ignore it. Too many of the Cosmic Specials, that’s what she blamed it on. She had about four of them before Sans had cut her off. Saying it wouldn’t be good if she got a hangover the next day.

 

Papyrus turned looking over at them both smiling. “Alright Brother. Miss Luna be sure to say thank you to everyone before we leave.”

 

“Thanks Everybody. This was the best Birthday ever.” Luna grumbled softly though she was clearly excited just very tired.

 

The sound of chuckles filled the room, but they faded when she was carried outside. Feeling how the temperature dropped a bit colder than expected. It didn’t last long before she was pushed into the backseat of Papyrus’ car. Sans leaned over her making sure her seatbelt was on before settling himself in. Putting his own on, he pulled her close to him letting her head rest against his chest.

 

“Will she be alright?” Papyrus asked.

 

“yeah, she just needs to have a gatorade or something with electrolytes when we get home. this way it can prevent a hangover.” Sans explained as she felt his phalanges move through her hair.

 

Luna closed her eyes falling asleep on Sans once more. It was the best birthday she could ever ask for. That much she was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Check out some of Fanfics! I love these guys their writing is out of this world. They deserve some love!
> 
> Skeletons in Heat(Reverse Harem & Reader) by TheMsource
> 
> A Hopeful Soul (OC & Sans-Undertale-) by TurtleChix
> 
> Sooner or Later You're Gonna be Mine (Frisk & Sans-Mobfell-) by Staringback
> 
> Another Soulmate AU (Reader & Sans-Undertale-) by Kassius
> 
> The Unicorn Incident (Reader & Sans-Undertale-) by Keakasenka
> 
> Cripple(Reader & Sans-Undertale-) by Sleep_is_Key


	18. The Date Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Date Night! Sans has some devilish additions to Luna's wardrobe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno how many chapters the date will be lol. I know I said I was going to do some tooth-rotting fluff but I had to add some angst to this. Figure some of my readers might enjoy it.

     Luna awoke Sunday morning curled around Sans, he was awake, however. She could tell by the way his hand moved through her hair. Phalanges combing it gently. A shower was needed since she could feel the oil build up. They had a lazy day the day before, so she had lounged around the house in her sleep shorts and one of Sans’ shirts. He had thankfully taken her to her home so that she could get some underwear to change into. Which she took the opportunity to find an outfit to wear for their date.

 

     Looking up at Sans she saw his sockets were closed seeming to be just relaxing. A second later one opened peering down at her with a white eye light. A soft sigh almost a happy one at that coming from him while his hand slid down to press into her back. Luna loved the morning attention. It was better than waking up alone when she was in her apartment. Reminding her that she was going to be heading back there tonight. It made her want to scream. Maybe she could after their date.

 

“mornin’ babygirl.” Sans hummed, his voice coming a bit tiredly.

 

     One look at the clock on the nightstand told her it wasn’t morning anymore. How the guy managed to get her to sleep past eleven each day she wasn’t sure. No matter. It was the fact she woke up in his arms. Surrounded by him each day that was the best.

 

“Its almost one in the afternoon. The proper greeting is good afternoon.” Luna grumbled burying her face into his chest. Taking a deep inhale of his scent. Taking in the scent of ketchup, snow, and something musky but subtle. It was pleasant to her sense of smell. Made her want that scent on her clothes like a fabric softener.

 

“can we talk about something?” Sans asked making her lift her head to look up at him. There was a look on his face that she couldn’t place very well.

 

Luna reached over to grab her glasses from the nightstand. Placing them on her face before moving to sit up. “Talk about what?” Luna had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach suddenly.

 

Sans tapped his phalanges together since the one hand was no longer wrapped around her. That grin that was normally there seemed strained suddenly. Something was wrong, and Luna knew it. Moving her hands to his face she cupped his chin making him look at her. “Sans? You can talk to me you know that.”

 

“it's not that simple princess. yeah, i can talk to you but… i wasn’t there when you needed someone to talk to.” Sans started off getting Luna to back off a bit.

 

Sans sighed reaching down to grab her hand in his. What was he talking about? Eye lights couldn’t seem to focus on her for a bit darting back and forth. Seeming to avoid contact with her eyes. Luna felt the fear inch up her spine. “What are you getting at Sans?”

 

“you went to grillz. you went to tops, hell even bp. and you went to paps. but the one person who should’ve been there for you was me. i screwed up so bad princess. i don’ even know where to begin to make it right.” Sans closed his sockets again, for a moment she thought she could see something leaking down the sides of his cheekbones.

 

Luna moved over planting herself in his lap since he was sitting up his back pressed against the pillowed headboard. That caught his attention making him focus on her. Luna had a guess of what he was talking about, but she needed to hear it from him. “Sans come on. I need to know what you're talking about before I can give you an answer you deserve.”

 

His eye lights pinned on her face then. “stars, i don’ deserve you.” Sans moved his hands to both sides of her face effectively cupping both cheeks. “could you forgive this old bag of bones? i had such a rough night at work that night. i just wanted a drink to make me forget. fire rum was always the best choice but if i knew i would meet you… i wouldn’ have done it…” His words were cut off as he closed his sockets.

 

    Grillby, Tops, and BP were dead the next time that she saw them. That was the silent promise she made in her head. This was the exact reason she hadn’t wanted them to say anything. Well, one of the reasons. Sans was obviously upset he had forgotten about that night. This wouldn’t do. It was their date night.

 

“Sans…” She tried to get his attention. His sockets weren’t opening but she could tell he was listening. “Listen, this isn’t all your fault. Papyrus told me I should bring it up to you but…” Luna didn’t know where to begin with all this. “I was scared okay. I am not used to being open about my feelings too much. My past has me pretty screwed up. Its why I was rather surprised when you asked me to date you.”

 

Sans opened his sockets looking up at her. “why wouldn’ i? you’re gorgeous. you have a heart of gold. the most adorable laugh i have ever heard. and for some strange reason, you like me. i can’ even fathom why.”

 

“It's hard to explain. I always enjoyed watching you when you came into Grillby’s. Never knowing how to properly approach you.” Luna turned her head to the side her shoulders rising and falling slowly. “I don’t exactly have the confidence. Plus, the bar is Grillby’s spot. Didn’t want to step into his territory. It was a bit surprising when you spoke to me that night.”

 

     The tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes. This was why she didn’t like talking about this. Always so damn emotional. She had managed to steel herself when she had spoken with Toriel the night of the party. “I didn’t know what to think when Papyrus drove me home. But he stated you wanted to make sure I got home safe. I felt so touched by the reaction.” Her hand moved to her chest making a soft sniffling sound. “Then it seemed like it all got washed away. It wasn’t your fault. But I knew at that moment I had developed a crush through some sort of drunken stupor. I had been harboring that crush since that night.”

 

     Luna felt him shift beneath her, within a few seconds he had her pinned down to the bed. Sans was hovering above straddling her hips. Looking up she could see his eye lights, they were little cyan colored hearts. “stars luna you are so perfect.” He spoke before burying his face into the side of her neck making her shiver. Fangs scraping her jugular. “my only regret about that night is forgetting it at all. i wanted to remember it because it would have given you to me sooner rather than later.”

 

     Raising her hands up she went to wrap them around him, but an alarm went off making him groan against her throat. “dammit…” Sans sighed pulling back from her neck. Retracting from her body managing to shake her hands from his shoulders. His hand went into the pocket of his shorts to retrieve something. Pulling out a phone that was making the alarm sound. “well princess you best get a shower. our date is about to start. we have a movie first. dinner reservations around five. so best get movin’.”

 

     Luna groaned not wanting to move from what they were doing. It was unfair. “It's not fair!” Luna cried climbing out of the bed to roll to her feet. Going to grab her back. Digging out the galaxy dress that she had worn the night on the train a white button-up blouse. Snagging underwear and leggings. She turned only to come short when Sans stood there a grin on his face.

 

    That grin was all kinds of evil and she knew that. “fair? that's a four-letter f word princess.” Sans snickered. He held up something in his hands. Making her look downwards to find he had picked out a dark blue set of panties like the ones that BP had gotten her. They were a pastel blue with hints of white. Clearly, he had hinted at his usual color choices near his own. Below the panties were some socks. Pulling the panties aside he held the socks up letting them unfold. Of course, thigh high stockings.

 

“thought we could make the evenin’ a bit interestin’. Indulge me, princess.” Sans smiled his cheekbones turning a bright cyan dusting across them.

 

    Luna looked between the two things her cheeks heating up. The panties were clearly a reminder of what he intended to do later tonight. It wasn’t a sexual thing, but he had stated he was going to ogle her under the stars with nothing but those panties. A sexual shiver rolled over her spine admitting that she was looking forward to that.

 

Taking the items from him, she felt him lean forward kissing her lightly on the forehead. “enjoy your shower princess.” He whispered letting her walk out of the room to the bathroom. 

 

     In the shower, she feels the hot water running down her body making her feel warm. Sans’ words replay in her mind realizing he felt shitty when he realized he had forgotten about her. He wanted to make it right that much she was aware of. Luna knew he wasn’t dating her to make it right but that self-loathing part of herself believe that was the only way he would date her.

 

     Clean she stepped out of the shower, taking the towel that Papyrus had cleaned for her the other night. Drying off her body from the droplets from her skin. Bringing the towel over her head scrubbing the top of her hair. Not realizing that she was about due for a lightening soon. The dark roots peeking up at the top of her head. The dark auburn coloration shimmering with light shades of red just at the top.

 

    The bra was the first to move over her breasts, it was a strapless bra one that pushed her breasts up slightly. Pushing her breasts together showing a touch of cleavage. The stick of deodorant resting on the counter of the sink. Using it quickly she wished she had grabbed a small bottle of perfume to put over her wrists and neck. It would have been something subtle.

 

    Next came the panties, picking them up she unfolded them her cheeks heating. Looking it at the back of the panties had small hearts amongst the sheer material. The front having a white ribbon doing a sort of corset design weaving through the pale blue lace. Of course, they were crotchless giving a hint that the area between her legs would be open and bare. _Need to cross your legs at the theater and dinner._ Leaning down she slipped the panties up her legs. Feeling how snug they felt over her bottom.

 

    Luna felt exposed even after she pulled the skirt on which thankfully spilled past her knees. The pleats hiding the top of the thigh high socks Sans had picked out for her. The finishing touches were her buttoning up the blouse nearly missing buttons when she did. Combing out her hair she braided it to fall down the front of her lightly dangling over her breast. The cleavage she had prompted earlier peeking between the buttoned center of her blouse.

 

    Feeling her outfit was perfect she walked out of the bathroom. Only to run back in again so she could hang up the towel. It wasn’t her apartment, there was no reason to be a slob here. Upon walking out she ran into Papyrus. Now, normally she hadn’t had any reason to be nervous around the younger skeleton brother. But the risk of him finding out about the panties she had on underneath.

 

“Oh Luna, you look nice. But I have seen you in this outfit before. It's your normal work attire.” Papyrus inquired.

 

Luna frowned for a moment looking down at her outfit, he was right. “I guess it is. I don’t get to dress up too much.” Feeling like she wasn’t really doing a good job for hers and Sans’ first date.

 

“Have no fear I, the Great Papyrus, have an alternate outfit for you. Since I had not been able to give you your birthday present. I am entitled to give you it now. Nyeh.” Papyrus smiled grabbing her by the wrist.

 

“But… you did. You got me that sweet kitten puzzle.” Luna explained to her puzzle buddy.

 

“That was a small present. I was made aware of your date with Sans. Being that I helped you move out of BP and Tops’ home I knew what was in your closet.” Papyrus pushed open the door to the room at the other end of the hall. It had police tape.

 

     Luna swallowed looking around the room finding a red race car bed in one of the corners. The room was rather neat much like the rest of the house. Papyrus was obviously OCD in some ways. Every figure that adorned his shelves had its place. A box of bones placed underneath them. Papyrus opened a door which led into a closet. A light flickering on to light up the area. Papyrus was pushing through some outfits in there till he pulled out a garment bag.

 

Papyrus walked out of the closet a bright smile on his face. Unzipping the garment bag to reveal the dress. Luna brought her hands to her mouth. The sleeves of the dress were lacey white designed with little flowers leading into a white bodice. The bottom of the dress had a baby blue colored skirt that clearly was a bit shorter than the galaxy skirt she was currently wearing. “Pappy I couldn’t accept this.” Luna had a feeling that he overspent on the dress seeing the way it was designed.

 

“Nonsense Luna. I wanted something nice for you to wear on yours and Sans’ first date.” Papyrus smiled holding the dress out to her.

 

Luna took the dress looking up at Papyrus she pressed her body into him nearly bursting into tears. “You are so amazing Pappy.” Luna spoke burying her face into his shirt.

 

“You are most welcome Luna. Now go get changed before my brother gets worried that you have changed your mind.” Papyrus chuckled turning her to walk her out of the room.

 

     Luna wasted no time, still not wanting to be found out about the risky garment she wore, she headed towards the bathroom. Stripping out of the blouse and the skirt. Slipping on the dress she looked at herself in the mirror finding it hard to believe she was wearing something so enchanting. The dress had transformed her from the little nerdy gamer to the princess Sans fondly called her. The self-hate within her, as well as the love starvation, finally silenced.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom she looked up at Papyrus. He had been waiting for her outside, a tangerine orange glow dusting across his cheeks. “I knew I made a good choice. Now you look as beautiful as we both know you already are.” Papyrus smiled hearing a door at the other end of the hall close.

 

    Both she and Papyrus looked down the hall seeing Sans had stepped out of his bedroom. The smaller skeleton was dressed in a white button-up shirt, the buttons a black coloration. He was a bit too far, but Luna swore he had skulls on those buttons. The white button up was tucked into a pair of black jeans sadly seemed the only nice pair of shoes he wore were sneakers. The cyan and white dockers that the laces were always undone.

 

     Sans stopped looking up to find both Luna and Papyrus staring at him. Eye lights trained over on Luna flicking up and down taking in the outfit. “holy shit…” The sound of snapping fingers making him vanish from where he was. Luna looked around wondering where he had gone. A strong set of arms tugged her from behind making Luna squeak. “princess you look good enough to fuckin’ eat.” Sans purred bringing his mandible to her ear. Arms pulling tighter till she was pressed into his chest.

 

“Sans… language. Luna is the lady for the evening. No need to be so vulgar or lewd towards her.” Papyrus complained obviously.

 

      Luna felt the blush creep over her cheeks, Sans’ hands moving over her stomach making her squirm in his grip. Sans made no attempt to hide how entranced he was with her at that moment. Nuzzling the side of her neck.

 

“sorry, paps. princess looks good though. can’ help but admire how good she looks right now.” Sans looked up to Papyrus who grabbed Luna and pulled her from his grip.

 

“I am glad you like it now… you are going to be late for the movie. Undyne also secured that area you requested for this evening. Don’t be late!” Papyrus had lifted Luna up onto his shoulders making her squeak once more. With her halfway bent over the taller skeleton’s shoulders she stared down at the carpeted floor of the living room. Unaware that Sans was getting a good view of her rather uncovered sex.

 

“Pappy! Put me down please!” Luna whined out trying to move back so that she could tumble down the front of Paps rather than the back.

 

     It was too late. Sans was chuckling softly making Luna look back at him. His cheekbones dusted with that cyan blush. She wanted to cry but she needed to remain quiet so Paps wouldn’t find out her rather ‘exposed’ state. Shooting Sans a promising glare of revenge. Sans however just shrugged it off shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans still ogling up her skirt.

 

Papyrus noticed. “Sans! Behave yourself. Luna is a lady that is not how we treat a lady.”

 

Oh sweet cinnamon roll, how she wanted to shield him away. Sans smirked. “i know she’s a lady paps. but you are kind of holding her un-ladylike.”

 

That cause Paps to gasp before she was set back on the ground. He paused to make sure that she was standing straight before backing away. “My apologies Luna. I don’t think I was in my right state of mind when I did that.”

 

“Oh, it's alright Pappy. No need to worry too much.” She lowered her head hoping her bangs would hide her embarrassment. Silently calling Sans names in her mind.

 

That lasted two seconds before the accused skeleton moved to wrap his arm around her waist pulling her to him. His hand moving to the small of her back working out the strained muscles there gently. “welp we best be on our way princess.” Sans smiled looking up at Paps. “frisk and asriel should be here in about an hour. try not to get too crazy okay?”

 

“Will do brother. Have fun on your date. I put all that you need in your car already.” Papyrus called out making Luna stop on the stairs.

 

“You have a car?” Luna asked him.

 

Sans made her walk down to the bottom of the stairs taking her new jacket off the coat rack. Offering it up for her to slip into. “yep, most of the time i don’ use it but tonight is special.” He smiled fondly at her.

 

     Luna slid her arms into the jacket turning her back to him. Once it was fully onto her shoulders he leaned in kissing her lightly on the back of the neck. A hand grabbing hold of her wrist. Cool metal touched it making her look down. Somehow, she had forgotten to put the bracelet back on after her shower. “Shit. I can’t believe I left that in the room.”

 

“it's okay. you’re not used to it yet.” Sans kissed her cheek pulling her towards the garage.

 

     Sans didn’t have a flashy car like Papyrus’ red sports car. Instead, he had a small blue Honda Civic. The interior was cloth covered and surprisingly clean on the inside. There was a pillow and blanket haphazardly thrown into the back seat making Luna chuckle.

 

“that’s for when i am at the school. i come to take a nap in my car when i am on my break.” Sans admitted softly before grabbing the blanket immediately folding it. Moving it to rest on the floor of the car along with the pillow.

 

Luna had the feeling he wasn’t used to doing such things since she could see the way it was folded. It was a touch messy in her opinion, but she didn’t try to judge. Although when she had tried to go towards his room the day before he had warded her off by popping two blue bones in her path. He was rather nervous about her being near there. Although she wasn’t sure why. Luna just left it alone.

 

“You didn’t have to fold it, sweetie. It might be used later.” Luna offered up.

 

“we’ll see princess.” Sans smiled helping her into the car then walked around to the other side so that he could get into the driver's seat.

 

     The movie theater was across town making Luna smooth down her skirt for the umpteenth time while she sat in the passenger seat. Sans was surprisingly a good driver, she had only seen him walk, take the train, or just as he calls it ‘short cut’ places. Or let Papyrus just drive him. His boney index finger was lightly tapping on the steering wheel making Luna a touch nervous. That was one of those nervous habits she had read about. Luna had one herself. She constantly rubbed her palms over the tops of her hands. More so when her gloves were off.

 

“luna?” Sans spoke after a bit catching her attention. Lifting her head she made a soft hum to acknowledge she heard him. “i meant what i said earlier. i want to make up for the time we lost. we could have been together so much sooner if i hadn’ got drunk that night.”

 

Luna looked off to the side unsure of how to respond to this. It wasn’t all his fault. It was her fault too. She could have approached him sooner. “I’m at fault as much as you are. I made everyone hide it from you because of my own lack of self-confidence.”

 

Sans found a parking spot turning off the car. He turned in his seat looking directly at her, his eye lights focused on her face. “look we both are at fault in this manner. but from here on out we are together. now is better than never. i have you and i plan on keeping you. its… important to me.” He reached up cupping her cheek. “just be patient with me like i know you can. especially when i must go do my monster job. no more doubting yourself either.”

 

     Luna winced hearing him say that. She was about to respond when he kissed her gently halting any words that she was going to say. They both got out of the car a few minutes after breaking the kiss. He gracefully took her hand in his walking towards the theater. It surprised her that he had wanted to see a movie first. Imagining it had something to do with the Reservation.

 

     Sans let her look at the movies, so she could choose, unfortunately, none of them were to her liking. Luna didn’t care for going to the theater. She would rather wait till it came on Netflix or on DVD. Movie theaters made her wary of things. After Sans picked the movie they both walked in the ticket taker holding his hand out to her for her ticket. Sans moved in front of her handing off the tickets to the guy. Luna stood there for a moment questioning the motion.

 

     He picked a row in the back of the theater, Luna smiled at him when he found two seats just below the projector. Sans wasted no time ridding the center armrest with the cup holder. His arm moving to her shoulder before pulling her to him. The gesture made her chuckle while she rested her head against his. It was a reminder of how real this was for her.

 

     Halfway through the movie, Luna could hear soft snoring. Glancing over she shook her head slowly seeing that Sans had fallen asleep. The movie wasn’t all that entertaining, so she understood why he might have passed out. What she didn’t understand was the way he held her. At some point during the movie, he had managed to lower his arm from her shoulder to her waist. His other hand meeting it in an iron grip securing her to the spot.

 

     The behavior was strange but eventually, she moved herself over to his lap. Trying to make the way he had her more comfortable. Since she had to lean forward a bit while next to him. A lading a bit down was glaring at Luna disapprovingly. What was so disapproving about sitting in her boyfriend’s lap while he napped? Her stomach gurgled reminding her that she hadn’t had breakfast that morning.

 

The dim orange light of a torch coming down the row made Luna sigh in annoyance. No doubt it was that woman from ten minutes ago’s doing. Luna could see it coming closer before the ticket taker from before stood in front of her. Luna tilted her head back to look up at him.

 

“Miss, I have to ask you and your friend to leave.” The ticket taker spoke in a hushed voice.

 

Luna held her temper down. This could be a misunderstanding after all. “Is it because I am in his lap? We aren’t doing anything just watching the movie.” She admitted to him.

 

“No, no… that’s not it. We don’t encourage interspecies relationships in here is all.” The ticket taker responded.

 

Luna looked up at him taking in his words before her solemn face turned to a glare. Did he seriously? Luna pulled trying to get her feet but the grip around her waist tightened making her freeze. Looking back, she found Sans very much awake. “easy princess. it's fine.” Sans lifted his gaze to look at the ticket taker. “rather rude to tell us that after we’ve paid and sat through half the movie.”

 

“Well either sit two seats apart or leave.” The ticket taker responded, Luna tried to get up again, but Sans pulled her back down tighter. Holding her firmly in his lap. That was utter bullshit and she knew it. “It's your choice but your behavior is making other customers uncomfortable.”

 

“I don’t care if it’s making them uncomfortable.” Luna finally spoke her voice coming out snarky. “Their dirty looks are making me uncomfortable. Maybe they should mind their own god damn business.”

 

     And almost on cue, the woman from before looks over at them. Luna glared at the woman ready to give her a piece of her mind. Racist bitch! Luna struggled to get out of Sans’ grip once more wanting to do something about the way they were being treated. Four years! Four fucking years and they still treated monsters like they were beneath them. Were they ever going to change? Luna doubted it. That woman was despicable!

 

“no worries pal. but i expect a refund. tryin’ to show my princess a good time. here you are raining on my parade.” Sans snuggled her tightly before getting to his feet. His arms locked around Luna’s waist. Probably was a good thing too. Since Luna would have punched the ticket taker in the face.

 

“Of course, Sir. We can do that for sure.” The ticket taker frowned.

 

      Sans started to walk not once letting her go. It was an awkward walk, but Luna knew if he let go she would lunge at the two who were making them leave. His mandible pressed against her ear when they turned the corner. “please calm down. i can sense what you want to do. but you need to not. toriel and grillz have been wanting to make sure you didn’ get hurt anymore. i’m going to encourage that. now stay here while i get our refund.” Leaning up he kissed her cheek. 

 

     He waited for her to nod before pulling away. Luna sighed pressing her back against a wall. Sans’ words repeating in her mind become a sort of mantra for herself. Eyes closing while she folded her arms over her chest. Stupid woman! Stupid ticket taker! The mantra repeated itself. Opening her eyes, she sees the ticket taker take a seat at his station. That mantra snapped itself into nothing at the sight of that bastard.

 

      Luna unfolded her arms from her chest walking over towards him. She got about a few feet from him before an arm slipped around her waist halting her movements. Luna turned to find Sans gripping her once more. A smirk on his face even though it seemed tense. “princess thought i said no.” Sans tugged her back almost dragging her out of the theater.

 

“It's not right…” Luna muttered to him softly. “They can’t do that. Interspecies bullshit, that cunt in there said something. She didn’t fucking care about that they wanted to have a good time.” Luna tried to struggle out of his grip wanting to go back in the theater.

 

Sans wasn’t having it. Luna felt her stomach flip when darkness took over her sight. When they popped back into reality they landed on a tight cloth area. Sans landing on her still behind her while she was crushed onto the cloth. How did he weigh so much? He adjusted himself pulling some of his weight from her, so she could breathe. Remaining on her so she couldn’t move. A soft chuckle escaping him while he nuzzled the back of her neck.

 

“princess you keep fightin’ me on this, daddy is going to have to punish you.” He spoke in a soft almost predatory voice. “don’ fuckin’ care about the damn movie okay. you going in there seekin’ a fight you won’ win i do care about. i don’ want to see you hurt, nor do i want to see you in jail.”

 

A hand moved to caress the side of her face lightly. Proceeding to rub his mandible against the side of her neck now. “too pretty to go there. let’s go find somethin’ else to do okay? nights still young. just glad i got a reservation at a monster friendly place.”

 

Luna sighed knowing that this was only because Toriel had something about her being hurt. Ending up in the hospital so many times. “There must be something we can do.” Luna pouted hating the way they were treated.

 

“we can talk to tori about it. you are right about it being wrong but if you had attacked the ticket taker it wouldn’ have gone much further than that. plus, as i stated i don’ want to see you in jail or worse hurt.” Sans kissed the side of her face lightly.

 

     Luna blushed lightly realizing how much Sans had already thought about this. It was embarrassing to think she was willing to go head first into a fight. Years of passive behavior almost thrown out the window. If Sans hadn’t been there she didn’t want to think of what would have happened. Sans purred lightly before sitting up unlocking the door of his car. Getting out of the car he stood to adjust his clothes.

 

Backing out of the car herself Luna tried not to tumble while making sure her skirt stayed down. Covering her bottom. Getting to her feet she looked up at him. With a step, she wrapped her arms around him holding him close. “I’m sorry. I just hate the way they treat you guys.” Luna spoke softly.

 

It was odd she expected Sans to be more upset with her, but he wasn’t. There was a look of pride on his face. “i know princess. but we can’ force them to understand. well, not with violence.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Sans drove in silence not saying a word. Casting glances over at Luna. She was feeling guilty. He wasn’t angry with her, he was angry with those two humans back at the theater. It was their fault for her poor mood. The night had been going well so far. She hadn’t even fought about the panties and socks. Of course, he hadn’t been expecting Paps to pull out such a gorgeous dress.

 

     His brother had impeccable taste when it came to the feminine fashion. Sans blamed Mettaton for that. The flamboyant bucket of bolts made a habit to attempt to spend time with Paps. Looking over Luna sitting next to him he mentally sighed. Mind reeling back to when Paps had Luna over his shoulder. Finding those alluring panties revealing much to the wandering eye. Thankfully his brother hadn’t caught on.

 

Sans’ mind tried to think of how to make up for the remaining time that should have been eaten up by the movie. Catching a mini fair going on funded by the Ebott school. Sans grinned at the idea of letting Luna have some fun. There were some games where she could win some prizes. Spoiling his Moon sounded fun right now. Pulling into a parking spot he looked over at her grinning.

 

“come on princess. think i found a way to waste some time.” Sans smiled before climbing out of the car.

 

Thanking the stars, she got out of the car. The unsure look on her face while smoothing down the skirt of her dress. Sans smirked in understanding. Walking over he placed his hand on the small of her back. Working some of his magic to keep the skirt down so to avoid her flashing any of the kids that were around. “better?”

 

Her two-toned gaze landed on him questioningly. “made sure your skirt don’ fly up babygirl. that’s for daddy’s eyes only.” He winked at her before taking her hand. Leading her into the fair. _Need to distract her from the theater. She gets so upset about things that are out of her control._

 

“Sans…” Luna called out attempting to keep up with him.  It made him slow to a stop turning to face her. She was panting slightly before looking up at him. “What are we doing exactly?” She asked him. “We aren’t dressed for something like this.”

 

Sans chuckled pulling out his wallet fishing out a bit of cash. “treating my babygirl to a good time.” Sans smiled leaning down to kiss her mouth lightly. “i think this fair goes for their fundraiser things. i forgot that it was this weekend.”

 

“Sans, you don’t have to pay for…” He cut her off putting a hand over her mouth not wanting to hear the rest of that line.

 

“i want to. i don’ do anything i don’ wanna do princess. this is my way of spoilin’ ya. the bracelet was nice, and gettin’ me as a present was sans-tastic but let's face it i didn’ do much.” Sans admitted to her taking the hand that had the bracelet on it. Lightly rubbing over the skeleton charm.

 

Shock hit him next when she lunged herself into him. Wrapping her arms around his waist. A soft purr vibrating through his body, reacting to the way she reacted. “You bonehead. Materialistic are just that. I don’t need any of that stuff. If I wanted them, then I would buy them. But I don’t.”

 

Sans rolled his eye lights holding her close. “yeah still want to spoil my…” Sans wanted to say mate. “moon.” That was a save leaning down to squeeze her tight before pulling out of the hug. “now lets waste some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after this, I intend to go into their dinner reservations. If you guys have anything you would like to put Luna and Sans through let me know. I am willing to fulfill your sinner dreams. -Chuckles-


	19. The Date Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Fair time Games along with a nice dinner.
> 
> Author Note for this chapter...
> 
> Empathy- the ability to understand and share the feelings of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -rubs her eyes tiredly before yawning-
> 
> So... Part two of date night is up! hehe. Leaving my day off to focus on possible sin. -chuckles tiredly-
> 
> I got to go on a few coasters today which may lead to a one shot with UFSans and my OC for him. Yes I have OC's for most universes. There is something so wrong with me. -snickers-

     Luna snickered tossing the softball shallowly in the air. Letting it fall back into the palm of her still ungloved hand Sitting nervously on the seat above the dunk tank was her skelly boyfriend. His boney hands fidgeting in his lap while those white eye lights watched her. Somehow thanks to the kids of the school Sans had been roped into this opportunity. One Luna couldn’t turn down. The kids felt it was justice since Hall Monitor Sans often liked to play pranks on them.

 

     Luna had agreed with the kids. Thinking the three bucks she spent was worth the chance to _dunk_ him. Sans sat watching the ball go up and down, following it with his eye lights Anticipating when she would toss it at the large target that was held off to the side of the tank. Taking a good look at him she could see the blue sweat that dotted the top of his skull. Luna paused from tossing the ball in the air and grinned brightly. Taking the opportunity to retrieve her phone from the pocket of her jacket. Her camera app opens she angled it up making sure she could see him in the lens. “Smile Sansy Boy!”

 

     Sans perked at that not really getting the chance to have any form of reaction before she threw the ball. It hit the round target with a loud smack. The seat beneath him going out giving her a brief second to snap the picture. Stepping back, she chuckled while Sans came back up sputtering trying to clear the water so that he could get air.

 

Luna backed off to the side looking down at the picture. Seeing the moment of shock on his face before the initial drop. Unable to help herself she texted it to Papyrus.

 

**Lunabee: [Image]**

**Lunabee: Best Date Ever!**

**Coolskeleton95: LOL THAT’S PRICELESS!**

     Luna agreed wholeheartedly. Glancing back up she could see the look on Sans’ face promising retribution while he climbed back on the board. The kids had gotten him to agree to a full hour of them getting the chance to dunk him. Luna blew a playful kiss in his direction watching yet again as he got dropped into the tank. The children playfully chanting: “GET DUNKED ON!”

 

It was adorable to watch them dance around and chant each time. At some point, she joined them. Twirling around in circles. Chanting the little saying, totally missing the blue blush that formed over Sans’ face.

 

      The soaking wet skeleton pulled himself out of the tank once all the children had the opportunity to dunk him. Making his way over to his girlfriend who was unaware of his approach.  Luna proceeded to chant and twirl until two boney arms wrapped around her. Hoisting her up in the air but keeping her coat around her so not to flash any unsuspecting kiddies. Luna let out a giggling squeak trying to wiggle in his grip. “think someone else needs to get dunked for a bit.” Sans grinned walking towards the tank. Raising her slowly looking like he was going to throw her in.

 

“Sans No!” Luna yelped trying to get out of his grip.

 

“sans yes.” He chuckled.

 

Unlike Sans who changed into volunteer clothes, Luna was still dressed in her date apparel. Getting the outfit would mean cutting their date short abruptly. Something Luna didn’t want to happen. Sans pressed his skull against her upper arm looking up at her from where he was. A grin wide on his face. “only fair babygirl.” Sans chuckled.

 

At a loss of what else to do she blurted out: “I’ll do anything.” She was desperate to save the cute little dress that had been gifted to her.

 

The words halted Sans from proceeding over to the tanks Looking down she could see him see to think over her words. Seconds ticked by and his smile became wider. “anything?”

 

Luna could feel the metaphorical pen in her hand at that moment. Sans being the little devil offering deal of the lifetime. All she had to do was sign her soul over. She must have taken a bit too long to think because he inched her up higher. With another squeal, she gripped onto his arm tightly. “Anything Dammit!” She shrieked.

 

With that confirmation, Sans instantly stepped back. Lowering her once more. “just remember you said anything.” Sans smirked knowingly at her.

 

     Luna slid her feet back into her flats that had fallen out when he had lifted her up. Wondering what she had just agreed to. Sans walked into the volunteer booth. She imagined he was retrieving the clothes that he had worn for the evening. Luna giggled at the image of the sopping wet clothes he was currently wearing leaving droplets while he walked away.

 

     Turning away from the booth she looked down at her phone. Figuring she could send a few more memes to Tops. Unaware of the annoyed woman who approached Luna. When she got closer to the point her chest nearly pressed into Luna’s phone it made her lift her gaze. Staring up into a set of enraged eyes. Not sure what she did to earn that anger Luna took a step back. “Can I help you?” Luna asked.

 

“You have no shame do you.” The woman accused Luna of making her step back more since she had advanced.

 

“I am not sure what you’re talking about.” Luna wondered if perhaps for a split second her dress had revealed the sinful panties that she had worn. An apology forming over her tongue.

 

“You…” The woman angled a sharp blood red acrylic nail that had a brief line of silver that Luna would have admired. If the woman didn’t point it deadly at her. “Acting so flirtatiously with… with… one of them.”

 

 _One of…_ It took a bit for Luna to catch up. Her dual toned gaze narrowing dangerously when it hit. Shoving the phone in her pocket she pushed both her hands down. Trying to appear harmless. “Flirtatiously? I think I am all in the right means when it comes down to it. I mean he is my boyfriend after all.” Luna smiled sweetly at the woman.

 

The woman, that now if Luna looked closely was the same from the theater, advanced. “You should learn to stay with your own species.” Luna stepped back more proceeding to back up. “How would your parents take to know you are dating one of those underground abominations?”

 

      Theater lady made two mistakes in that single sentence. Assuming Luna’s parents gave a shit about who she was dating whether or not if they were alive. And calling her Skelly Boyfriend a fucking abomination. All logic within Luna snapped. “At least I can get appreciated by someone. When was the last time someone appreciated you? Honestly, you look like something a cat tried to eat but couldn’t stomach. So it spat it back up.”

 

     The comment alone was enough for theater lady to swing. Luna took a step to the side when the woman’s stomach met with the dunk tank. Watching as the woman clumsily tripped into it. The sound of water crashing above Luna’s head. Water droplets lightly coating her auburn hair. When the woman came up for air Luna took hold of her shirt pulling her close.

 

“People like you are the true abominations. Unable to change the way you think. Unable to accept people who are different. If we were back in the early nineteen hundred I bet, you would have a slave. Unable to see them more like a person rather than an item or a piece of property that belonged to you.” Luna gave the best growl she could muster being a human.

 

     A male grabbed Luna from behind gripping her by the jacket. Effectively dislodging Luna from the woman’s shirt. He didn’t keep hold of her long, tossing her away from the dunk tank. The sight of a large tree coming into view once she situates. This was going to hurt. Bracing her hands over face wanting to shield it. The impact never came. Nor could she move her arms down. Opening her eyes, she could see a blue glow enveloping her.

 

Her gaze darting the best she could trying to figure out what was going on. “ya know, normally i don’ care how you react to me as a monster. i do however care that you throw my girl like she’s a rag doll. at a school event no less.” A familiar baritone voice came from behind her.

 

Luna was forced to float back until boney arms gripped her holding her to him. “think ya owe her an apology. your lady fell into the tank. shouldn’ have thrown my girl like that. could have hurt her.” Sans took Luna’s hand lightly kissing the top of her fingers just above her knuckles. Before giving her a knowing look.  

 

     Luna could see a pulsating yellow light in his left socket. Taking the daring moment, she looked back at the two. Seeing the man, who she not so lightly named Brute, help theater lady out of the tank. Shooting a glare in Sans’ direction. Once theater lady was out of the tank Brute stomped his way over to them. Sans instinctively pushed Luna behind him coming face to face with Brute.

 

“Your girl attacked my wife.” Brute accused shooting Luna a look. Oh if looks could kill Luna would be dead on the spot. “Keep your whore in line.” Brute spate that last part.

 

“ ‘scuse me?” Sans growled at Brute. “whore? i’ll have you know she is a very respectable young woman. and i don’ much like you usin’ that tone when referring to her.”

 

Brute smirked at Sans. “Saw what was under that dress. Not so respectable if you ask me.”

 

     Luna flinched slightly before attempting to make it around Sans. Wanting to get in this man’s face. What business of it what she wore under her dress? Sans didn’t restrain her though. Instead, he allowed Luna to pass. She did making sure her hand grabbed between the man’s legs and squeezed. She could feel Sans flinch behind her. But she was focused on watching as Brute’s face contorted into agonizing pain. Lowering his gaze to Luna, who had a smirk on her face. “Married right? Might want to explain to your wife why you were lookin’ up another girls skirt.” Luna snickered feeling as Sans place a gentle hand to her back. Slowly drawing lazy circles up her spine.

 

     About that time Principal Asgore decided to show up. Luna retracted her hand shoving both into the pockets of her jacket. The smile fading into a hurt expression. His words had hurt her on a deeper emotional level than she could imagine. BP said some hurtful things. He at least was being playful about it. Where Brute had been callous seeking to upset her.

 

      Asgore approached wearing a pair of khaki pants and a dark grey button-up shirt. The large goat man with honey colored eyes. The golden locks that were combed into a nice braid along the back of his head. Adorned with the large horns that sat at the top of his head. Folding his white furry arms over his chest he looked between the two couples. “What is going on here?” Asgore spoke his deep voice rumbling almost menacing.

 

“She attacked me!” Theater Lady shrieked. “As well as just attacked my husband.” She gestured to Brute who was gripping between his legs now. Doubled over in agonizing pain.

 

Asgore looked between the two for a moment before looking at Sans. Expecting some sort of explanation. Sans sighed moving in front of Luna. “i just got done volunteering. went to get changed since i promised luna here a nice night out. we were going to head to dinner. when i came out of the volunteer booth i heard the lady over there spoutin’ some hurtful things.”

 

Luna watched while Sans narrowed his eye lights on the woman. That yellow pulsating light seeming to have died down. “she attempted to swing at my girl, missing only to fall into the dunk tank. then the woman’s boyfriend had grabbed my girl flingin’ her towards a tree. luckily i had been there or we both would have known how that would have ended.”

 

Asgore flinched looking at Brute giving a disapproving shake of the head. “from there he called my girl a whore. to which i let her judge what kind of punishment he should have gotten. she chose a good squeeze to the balls was in order. i feel it was fair.” Sans’ shoulders rose and fell carelessly.

 

“I see.” Asgore moved walking towards Luna seeming to look her over. A large furry hand moved to her face tilting it from side to side. “Is this true young lady?”

 

For the most part, it was true. Sans just had left out the part where Luna turned back to spout some rather mean things at the woman. Or that she had grabbed the woman by the collar. “Yes.” She responded feeling like the goat was going to eat her.

 

Asgore nodded his head lightly before looking at theater lady and brute. “I believe I am in the right to call the police. You could have hurt this young lady if it had not been for Sans.” Asgore then turns back to Luna that honey gaze pinning her to the spot. “I am going to call the police. Would you like to press charges?”

  
Shock tore through her while she stared up at Principal Asgore. It wasn’t something Luna was used to she was unsure of how to answer. Never had she thought about pressing charges. Sans was watching her, in a way he seemed to understand. Pressing charges would be a long drawn out battle. “princess, it's your choice no pressure remember.”

 

Luna glanced over at Sans seeing there was no pressure. Merely smiling at her while his hand massaged her spine. Luna gave Sans a nod in agreement before turning back to the Principal. “The only one that got hurt deserved what he got. Any woman would have reacted similarly when being accused of being a whore. There is no need for me to press charges. But I can give a statement if it helps.” Luna stated.

 

Asgore nodded in understanding looking back at Sans. “Sans has given a statement in a way. Luckily Undyne is here.”  Asgore sighed rubbing his temple pushing a few strands of those golden locks being pushed messily. “I just wanted this fair to be fun.”

 

“It is fun.” Luna comforted the large goat man. “Especially watching my boyfriend get dunked in the tank.” A soft chuckle escaping her, but it was cut off when Sans chose that moment to press his hand into the curve of her ass. And squeeze just enough.

 

Asgore rolled his eyes, obviously not missing the stunt Sans had pulled. The large white goat man stood straight a second later sliding a paw out in her direction. “Forgive my rudeness. In dealing with all the commotion I failed to introduce myself, Asgore Dreemurr. The principal of Ebott Elementary. And the former king of New Home in the Underground.

 

Luna swore she saw Sans tense when Asgore offered his hand to her. Not wanting to appear rude she slid her hand into the massive paw. Much like Toriel his fur was white and pillow soft to the touch. “Pleasure to meet you. Luna Solarium, a waitress at Grillby’s.”

 

      Another massive paw came up effectively trapping Luna’s small hand in his grip. A brief sense of panic rose in her. But much how she read others she sensed no cruel intentions from the large goat monster. It was a strange sense only came when she was in a certain proximity of the other person. Normally only came when the person was acting strangely. At least that’s how Luna interpreted, she had been told that it was a form of Empathy by certain books. Which she had dismissed when she had read about it back in high school. That was until monsters and magic came to the surface. It was because of the ability that Luna had come to trust Tops the way she had when she first met him

 

“I know that name. My wife Toriel…” Though she wasn’t sure why he felt the need to state who his wife was. Everyone knew who his wife was. “…was telling me about you. The human with four soul traits, and…” He leaned closer making her realize that she was obviously small compared to the large monster in front of her. “the vigilante. I must say those kinds of qualities are impressive with someone like you.” 

 

Luna nodded her head slowly not sure what he meant about someone like her. Sans wrapping his arms around her waist caught her attention. Along with the sense that he wanted to pull her away coming off strongly. Tugging on her hand she signaled to Asgore to release her hand. Relieved when he did so.

 

“sorry to cut this short, but we have dinner reservations.” Sans had his head beside her neck. His mandible poised carefully over the junction between her neck and shoulder.

 

Asgore frowned at that, his honey colored eyes focusing on Sans. “Oh?” The goat’s frown deepened. “Right, well if I could get the two of you to write out a statement. I can turn these two…” Asgore motioned to the two behind him. “over to Undyne when I manage to get her to come over.”

 

Luna didn’t want to agree too quickly. Feeling as if Sans had been put on an edge. The tight embrace he had her it seemed… possessive? “that’s fine.” Sans pulled her to him more, noting that anymore and she would probably be in his ribcage. Luna made a quick guess, she was dealing with her empathy for this guess, but she had a feeling Sans did not care for Asgore.

 

     After writing out their statements they went on their way. Sans not seeming to release her from the grip till they reached the car. It was hard to walk, but she managed. He helped her in but before he could close the door he took hold of her hand. It was the one Asgore had held. Bringing it to his face, she was unable to read what he was thinking. Turning his face, he pressed her palm to his cheek rubbing it more into him. A soft blue glow seemed to spill from his hand over hers. She could feel a bit of an off-sensation trembling through her. Almost making her feel submissive.

 

“Sans?” Her voice came out a bit husky at the feelings that formed over her. It caught his attention making him lift his head to look up at her.

 

It lasted a second before he let go of her hand, the blue glow receding back from whence it came. The submissive feeling going away. But not the way her body felt still. Sans mumbled out a soft apology. With her hand in the car, he closed the door. Walking around so that he could get into the driver’s side. Hearing his deep inhale of breath when he slid beside her.

 

“You don’t like Asgore do you?” Luna asked curiously with what she had been thinking about earlier. Sans looked up at her with a bit of surprise flickering on his face. Before it transformed into a deep frown.

 

“it's not that i don’ like him just…” Sans paused almost as if he were thinking of the response. “he did what he had to. tryin’ to ensure we got our freedom. i didn’ think he had the feelings for tori when i grew a spine in hopes to ask her out well…” Sans sighed averting his gaze. “i was a bit late.”

 

Luna blinked puzzlingly for a few moments. It made no sense as to why he had acted that way with her. Sans had been interested in the Queen of Monsters, once upon a time. The King was married to Toriel which had stated that Sans had missed out on his chance to talk about his feelings. Something akin to jealousy sparking within her. “Not sure what that has to do with me. I doubt he would be interested in me.”

 

Sans flinched at her words bringing his gaze back to her face. “he was interested but i may have been misreading it. he adores tori. but…” Sans paused once more. “if you were a monster you would see it as a huge honor if he was interested in you. being he is royalty and all. many monsters when we were underground tended to throw themselves at him.”

 

She could see now why Sans had been so clingy during the conversation with the king. Had a monster he was interested in back in the underground gone in pursuit of the king? Was he concerned that she was going to pursue the king? Moving her palm to his cheek. “Guess it’s a good thing I am a lowly human who isn’t into all that royalty stuff.” Luna spoke with a smile on her face.

 

Sans looked up at her, disbelief forming in those white lights that were centered in those dark sockets. “ya can’ be sure of that princess. ya are more than a lowly human and deserve more than-“

 

     She cut him off by leaning into him pressing her mouth against his teeth. Sans froze unsure of what was going on at first before he gripped her shoulders. He held her close to him deepening the kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Massaging hers gently. A hungry growl erupts from Sans before he pulls away startling Luna. Pulling from his grip she moved back to her seat looking down.

 

“princess…” Sans huffed heavily moving his hands over the front of his skull. Almost as if he were trying to reign in some sort of control. “i’m tryin’ my damndest to behave but you are makin’ it so hard. do you have any idea what you do to me?”

 

His gaze flicked up to her looking at her like he expected an answer. Opening her mouth to answer but were silenced when he shifted in his seat climbing over to the passenger side. “ever since the train, my thoughts have gone farthest from innocent possible. stars, i want to take you right here. let you cry out telling everyone who was making you feel so good. but…” Sans whispered softly in her ear.

 

Luna could feel her sex clenching. The tell-tale sign of something slick forming down there. Pressing her thighs tightly together she tried to not squirm. Sans inhaled deeply before lowering his head down to her lap. A soft purr vibrating from him. “need to make it for dinner.” Sans spoke. The way he said it made Luna wonder if he was saying that to her or to himself.

 

“just…” Sans slid back into the passenger seat starting up the car once he had his seat belt on. Sans never did finish that last sentence. Driving towards wherever he had those reservations. Luna admitted seeing a frustrated Sans was rather exhilarating and a bit of a turn on for her.

 

     Dinner turned out to be a steak house that was a bit closer to the end of the train line. Luna knew that because she had often found herself sitting in the field that was out there. It had a nice view of the stars. Looking up at the restaurant she was unfamiliar with it. Mostly because she tried to be… modest with her money. Steak houses were rarely cheap.

 

     That wasn’t to say she didn’t love a good steak once in a blue moon. Not many knew of her ravenous side. Only BP had known since he had brought home a steak that was shaped in the face of that Flamboyant Robot’s face one time. Told her he didn’t want it. So Luna devoured the thing. Which earned her a ‘damn girl’ from the feline monster.

 

“Why a steak house?” She asked curiously turning her head to look over at Sans.

 

“heard they have a good burger.” Sans casually stated leaning back in the driver seat. “not a hard monster to please when it comes to food. wanted something that would give us both something good. seen what you eat most of the time. can’ say you're healthy but… you eat what you can afford.”

 

     Luna could roll with that logic about being pleased. Opening the car door her stomach reminded her again that she needed to eat. Sans followed suit, making sure to lock the car once both doors were closed. Walking up to her Sans offered her his arm a wide smile on his face. “don’ worry about any racists here though, this place is monster friendly. plus, i made sure to ask for a private booth to hide any wandering eyes.” Sans winked at her.

 

     Luna slid her arm in his, both walking towards the restaurant. Upon entering they were greeted by a small monster who looked like a ball. Razor sharp teeth aligned its small mouth while the rest of its body looked like a porcupine. _I’ve seen something like this before. But where?_ Luna thought to herself studying the monsters black beady like eyes.

 

“Oh, Sans.” The monster spoke out its voice coming out almost garbled with a slight high pitch. “Been wonderin’ when you were gonna show up.” The creatures common tongue a bit rougher than Sans’ on a regular basis.

 

“sorry crit got distracted at the fair. princess here chose to pick a fight. had to stick around to give undyne a statement. ya know how that goes.” Sans explained.

 

The monster, now known as Crit, nodded his head though it looked like his entire body went with said movement. “I understand. No worries about that I know you are good when you come here. Just was starting to wonder if you chose to head back to Grillby’s or something.” Crit turned to look at Luna just then. “Seeing her now I can see why you requested what you had in mind. Bet she will make you excellent offspring. Tell me do humans lay eggs?”

 

Luna looked at the small monster her jaw dropping in shock. Sans chuckling at her reaction moves to close her mouth. “no crit. humans grow their offspring within them. more particular the women do. their bellies protruding out of them. it almost looks like they have a ball under their shirt and when they walk the look similar to a penguin.” And to iterate Sans let go of her arm proceeding to waddle in a circle.

 

A laugh escaped Luna seeing her skelly boyfriend waddle around like a penguin. Even though she knew too well that the discussion was on her producing offspring. A high-pitched laugh could be heard from Crit making Sans stop his movements slipping his arm around Luna’s waist. “anyways… can we get our table now? princess’ stomach has been growling non-stop for the last hour. need to get her fed.”

 

“Right this way then.” Crit stated tucking himself into a ball and rolling off towards a direction. Luna gasped instantly recognizing what Crit reminded her of.

 

“yeah a human-based those corny eighties movies off him oddly enough. he finds them hilarious in his own opinion. but try not to bring it up around his family. they tend to get a bit snotty about it.” Sans spoke in a hushed whisper to her before following the tumbling ball through the restaurant.

 

Luna snickered at the idea of a bunch of angry critters being pissy over a movie. The mental image of them surrounding a television while watching it. The image made her snort in amusement. Sans looked back at her his grin going wider. “oh don’ worry princess it only gets better.”

 

     Something about that statement had Luna dreading the worst. Crit stopped in front of a table looking back at them. Sans grabs her hand instantly shortcutting to where Crit was. Pressing her other hand to her forehead she fought off the dizziness. Shooting a glare over at Sans who is now smiling sympathetically.

 

     Taking a moment, she looked at the booth noticing this didn’t have them sitting across from one another as a normal date would be. It was a horseshoe-shaped booth covered by a red cloth that went nearly to the ground. A single candle providing ambiance. With smaller lights situated around the booth to help read the menu. For a steakhouse, this place was hitting some high marks in her book.

 

Luna slid into the booth slipping over towards the center. Sans following closely behind her. In a way, she was thankful since she was sure the way she had to maneuver Crit would have gotten a good view of her undergarments and what they weren’t covering. Settling herself in Crit slid two menus over to them both. “Your waiter for tonight will be Jim. Enjoy you two.” Crit winks though it comes off a bit terrifying with those sharp teeth before he rolled off. Probably back to his post.

 

“Okay, I did not expect this.” Luna muttered softly opening the menu.

 

Sans moved his arm over her shoulder pulling her close. Affectionately rubbing his cheek to hers. “what did you think it was going to be fast food?” Sans smirked, but when Luna shot him a look it died. “okay i admit this isn’ quite my usual getup but i figured you won the bet and you still went out on the date. why not treat you out to somethin’ that would be out of my norm. can you fault a guy for tryin’?” Sans asked.

 

Luna pressed the hand of her free arm against her cheek looking over at him. He had thought this through. It touched her in a warm fuzzy way. Moving closer she kissed his cheek. “Okay, I am not complaining I hope you know Skelly. I just…” She looked off for a moment. “am not used to guys pulling out all the metaphorical stops for me. This is extremely nice. I’ve already had a great time tonight. And yet I get the feeling it doesn’t end here.”

 

Sans hugged her tighter. “because it doesn’ princess i have one last thing we are going to be doing before this night is over. i admit i am not lookin’ forward to you going home tonight. was really enjoyin’ snugglin’ ya in bed.” The sigh that escaped him made her heart melt into a puddle. The temptation to stay one more night was there. She would have to see how the night would end.

 

      For now, Luna was satisfied with kissing him on the cheek. Something caught her attention when she swore she saw a poof of green hair sashay over to the table. Narrowing her gaze over to the end of the table she shifted up in her seat to look over the table till that green poof came into view jumping on the end of the table. “What the fuck?” Luna stared at the green monster came into view placing a clawed hand on her….it’s hip. It was green all over with lighter shades along it's under areas like its arms. It had huge ears that looked like large fans pointing downwards. A green wig in a slightly darker shade than its skin cut into a bob. All in all, Luna labeled this as a Gremlin.

 

     The Gremlin narrowed sharp pale blue eyes on Luna. Just inside of the pale blue she could make out a pale shade of yellow. The two colors effectively popping with the overdone powder purple eye shadow done over its eyes, contrasting with the bright red lipstick. “What never seen a Gremmie before?” It spoke it’s voice deep but somewhat scratchy.

 

“Well…” How could Luna put this without insulting it. “I have seen a Gremmie I guess, but I was used to calling it a Gremlin.”

 

    The Gremmie smirked at Luna walking across the table giving Luna to assess its outfit. Unlike Greta the Gremlin, this Gremmie was dressed in black dress pants with a white button up. Its feet sported a set of ruby colored high heels. For a moment Luna imagined the Gremmie clicking those heels together three times wishing for it to go home.

 

It stopped in front of her making Luna look up at its face. She had a hard time telling whether it was smiling or whether her statement pissed it off. “Finally!” The Gremmie seemed to be grinning. At least she hoped that was the case. “Someone gets it!”

 

That confused Luna as the Gremmie took hold of her face. Luna could feel those claws pressing into her cheeks. It leaned closer to her pressing those unbelievably red lips against Luna’s cheek making her feel slightly uncomfortable. That lipstick was staining her cheek she just knew it. Sans cleared his throat causing the Gremmie to stop. “Yes, Skeleton?” It spoke coarsely.

 

“get your grimy mitts off my princess dammit, jim.” Sans seemed to bark at the one now known as Jim.

 

The name didn’t fit that was for sure. Luna wanted to call Jim Greta but judging by the way he was kissing her cheek that was what he was going for. Why Greta though? If anything, he would get more noticed as Stripe rather than Greta. “What if she likes it?” Jim shot back at Sans.

 

Luna watched as Sans glared at Jim. There was a buzzing sensation in the booth. If she didn’t do something this might end up bad. Slipping her hand that was pressed against Sans’ side under the table. That buzzing sensation was getting thicker and Luna could feel Sans’ irritation. “do i need to repeat myself, gremmie?” Sans snarled at Jim.

 

     Jim who was merely grinning like he was about to rain on a kid’s birthday party planted another kiss on Luna’s cheek. Luna felt Sans tense about ready to lunge. Just as her hand slipped between his legs accidentally landing on his pelvic bone on the outside of his pants. The buzzing sensation faded, now leaving a flushed Sans in the aftermath. His eye lights watching her out of the corner of his socket.

 

      That behavior he had stated he was trying to have seemed to be flying out the window right then. She hadn’t meant to touch there, just lightly sooth him by touching his leg. Totally not intending on touching that area. Jim seeming to notice the attention was no longer on him stepped back effectively releasing Luna. “Well, that just bummed me out. What the hell do you want to drink?”

 

Both Sans and Luna looked over at Jim now. Luna scoffed finding it hard to believe he had asked that in such a manner. Where was his mannerism as a waiter? “its fine princess. i’ll explain in a bit. bottle of ketchup. and what would you like princess?” Sans asked.

 

“Um… lemonade please.” Luna squeaked out feeling one of Sans’ hands move over her thigh.

“Is that all? What about your food?” Jim tilted his head to the side the green bob shifting into the air. The annoyance in his tone was setting Luna into a mood. The sudden urge to kick him off the table was there. But she resisted.

 

She hadn’t gotten a good chance to stare at the menu. Without thinking she flipped it open trying her best to ignore the way Sans moved his hand down to her knee. Looking over the menu she tried to pick up on the words till she found a center cut sirloin. It was one of the leanest cuts out there. No Grisel. “C-c…” Her words cut off when Sans slid his phalanges higher under the skirt of the dress.

 

Sans leaned closer looking over her menu seeming to grasp what she wanted. “center cut sirloin…” He looked over the sizes. “make it a nine ounce. any sides princess?”

 

Luna gritted her teeth thankfully he had stopped moving his hand higher on her leg. It was so public, and yet he was daring to reach under her skirt. Lifting her gaze to the menu she spotted two items that were listed for sides. “Sweet potato and broccoli.” The words came out a bit hissed when that hand inched higher.

 

Jim sighed turning to Sans. “What about you?”

 

“just a burger. you should know how I take it since you are often at grillby’s when i go. fries too extra crispy.” Sans relaxed beside her.

 

Jim nodded walking towards the end of the table. Luna watched him hop off land gracefully on the ground. And take off towards the kitchen. The way he acted was strange. “gremmies are strange monsters. they lived in the darker parts of the underground. they are rude because that’s the only behavior they know.” Sans purred softly into her ear.

 

That hand didn’t seem to miss a beat at that moment slipping between her legs. Luna pressed her thighs together in hopes of stopping him. It only made Sans chuckle. “been tryin’ to behave princess. your hand still on my pelvic bone isn’t helpin’ much.” Sans spoke softer.

 

“You looked like you were going to smite him.” Luna coughed trying to press her thighs together. Her gaze shifting throughout the restaurant. Trying to make sure there was no one watching them. The idea of someone seeing how far Sans’ hand was would be embarrassing.

 

“thought you liked a bit of voyeurism, hmm?” Sans hummed sliding one phalange over the top of her thigh.

 

“That’s watching. Not being watched.” Luna hissed at him.

 

Sans smirked broader removing his hand from between her legs. It slid over to grip the hand she still hadn’t removed bringing it up to his teeth placing a gentle kiss on the top of her hand. “okay.” That was all he said. There was no disappointment in his face, nor was he pressing the issue. In fact, he had removed both temptations.

 

“You’re not mad?” Luna asked knowing most guys would be mad about being turned down so many times.

 

Sans looked over at her. That grin contorting to something serious. “i get the feelin’ that you haven’ had the most understanding or patient of boyfriends in your past.” Sans stated firmly turning his entire body to face her.

 

Luna looked away knowing how that would go. She hesitated to give him the answer but recalled how relieving it felt to talk to Toriel during her birthday. Sighing she looked down at the red table cloth. Easily making out the threads on the table. “You could say that.”

 

She missed the surprised look on his face while she continued to count the threads. “Most of the guys I dated had their reasons for dating me. They saw me more like a….” Luna found her fingers tracing circles on the table. “I’ve gotten used to being treated like such. Maybe it was why I got used to being beaten each time…”

 

Luna felt Sans turn more to face her though she didn’t do the same. It was better to not look at him while talking about this. If she looked at him she would chicken out. “I was nothing but an object.” She murmured softly the threads seeming to meld together while something blurred her vision. The way she said was didn’t sound like she truly believed that it wasn’t true.

 

“luna…” Sans spoke, she didn’t look up. It would break her. The tears already streaming down her face. Sans leaned closer bringing his mandible up to her outer ear. “you’re not an object. you are my moon.” Sans whispered pressing his teeth into the side of her neck. “i talk it up. but when it comes down to it i don’ want to push you into somethin’ you don’ want.”

 

Luna still didn’t want to look at him, the words touching her deeper than she realized. Almost as if some of the cracks that her soul had were starting to fade. Leaning back into him she rests against him. Closing her eyes while she waited for dinner to arrive.

 

Jim, the Gremmie, came back with their drinks. Luna could see that Sans just had a bottle of ketchup. No fancy glass what so ever to go with that. Sans took the opportunity to take the sleeve of his shirt rubbing it under her eyes. Wiping away the tears. When the Gremmie left Sans leaned into her pressing his teeth to her lips. Taking a moment to kiss her lightly. It was a kiss of adoration more than meaning anything more.

 

      After a bit he pulled back looking down at her while he placed his hand to her cheek. “you are my moon.” Sans spoke his gaze lowering down to her neck. Seeming to contemplate something in his mind. Taking a moment, she reached for her lemonade taking a sip. She wasn’t sure that Sans would share what was going on in his skull. Though the way he eyed her neck almost as if it were the main course of dinner rather than the burger he had coming.

 

“If you know that Gremmies like to be the center of attention. Then why did you let him get to you like that?” It had been apparent that Jim had nearly got under Sans’ metaphorical skin.

 

Sans looked away from her neck making her feel a bit more at ease. “uh well….” He tried to start but it seemed the skeleton was at a loss for words. “it's rather complicated, to be honest. something we can talk about at a later point. if that’s okay?”

 

     Luna could feel the sting of disappointment. That electrical sensation from early practically had pulsated through her. She wanted to know why it felt like that. “Alright.” Luna grumbled knowing that if he wasn’t going to push more about her wanting to be touched under the table that she shouldn’t push more about his behavior.

 

      Dinner, for the most part, was great, Sans had only held her caressing her above her waist during the entire time. Now sitting there stuffed from the amount of steak she had eaten she tilted her head up to kiss him at the bottom of his jaw. Savoring the purr that he emitted. The sound making her want to cuddle into him more.

 

“you ready for the finale of the night?” Sans asked halting the purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be posting another fanfic on here. Since today I had forgotten my notebook for Strangers on the Train at home. So I was unable to get more thoughts down for it. 
> 
> -Looks off to the side humming softly- I love Horror Sans something about him is just... hmm... predatorial. I won't lie a lot of ya will probably not like My Shifty Pet. Since I won't be following the cannon strongly. That's AO3 is here right. Its an archive of how we see each universe. Well if you read it please be kind. 
> 
> It won't be updated as much as Strangers since I am still trying to work on Classic Sans. I love Classic Sans first then HorrorSans(aka Axe). Yes I will call him Axe because well its a sexy name for him.


	20. The Date Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets a taste of something Sans had planned out. And Sans gets something unplanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a hundred Kudos.
> 
> -Squeals in delight-
> 
> Thank you guys so freakin' much that is so awesome. I really do appreciate your support.
> 
> So I am very shy about my smut. Because I normally rp this out in Skype. I do a shifter(Shelly Laurenston) and New Species(Laurann Dohner) rp with Raz. So I apologize if it isn't to your liking.
> 
> -raz
> 
> We have an on going rp story that's been going 5 or 6 years now thou it has had some reboots. Anyways I've been debating cleaning it up doing editing and posting it as a story let me know if ya'll interested.

     After they walked out of the steakhouse, Sans had pulled out a blindfold from his pocket. Looking over at Luna with a soft smile. Not that Luna didn’t trust him but… the sudden usage of a blindfold had her feeling a bit unsure. Especially when she recalls the last time either of them used a blindfold. “What’s that for?” Luna asked watching him move closer to her.

 

“this next part is a surprise. you would not believe what i had to go through to get undyne to get this spot.” Sans smiled.

 

“If it’s a surprise you shouldn’t have told me at the party you were going to enjoy seeing me under the stars.” Luna shot at him.

 

That smile didn’t waver. He dangled the blindfold on two phalanges. Waiting for her to give permission to place it on her head. Luna grumbled under her breath. “Okay fine.”

 

     That smile got wider spreading till it nearly reached the corners of his sockets. Walking up behind her she tried to relax. The blindfold came over her eyes placing her in darkness. Reaching her hand up she made sure her palm was facing towards the sky. Sans took her hand within seconds. A gentle tug came making her move.

 

     Glad that Sans didn’t just shortcut her back to the car. The shortcuts tended to make her dizzy. Sans had explained at dinner that they could cause that. When he first started doing them he got dizzy as well. After a while he got used to it. The dizziness faded. The way he had explained it seemed like he was looking to get her used to it at some point. “Sans, why did you explain how your shortcuts work exactly?” Luna asked him.

 

Silence, she was met with silence. The sound of the car door opening registered in her mind. “gonna help ya in princess.” Sans spoke after a bit. Ah, this might be one of those later topics.

 

     Secrets always came with a relationship. She couldn’t ask him about his monster job. Since Papyrus had stated that wouldn’t be a good idea. Luna had resisted that. When he dropped the subject at dinner she understood that. Now she was getting fairly annoyed at the refusal to answer. When his hand pressed onto her shoulder it would meet resistance. Luna stood her ground folding her arms over her chest. “princess?” Sans spoke.

 

“I know there are some things you can’t tell me, Sans. But please humor me.” Luna spoke trying to face in the direction of where she had heard his voice come from.

 

Sans sighed. “will you get into the car first. i can explain along the way if that’s okay.”

 

It was a meet in the middle. Luna bit her bottom lip contemplating it. Deciding that this would be the one time that Sans might give her an answer. Not that he hadn’t done so in the past. But something after the party had shifted in him. He played it off pretty well hiding it, but it was clear something had changed. “As long as you keep your word.” Luna explained before getting into the car.

 

     The car door closed leaving Luna to the silence of the vehicle. The sound of the other door opening came next. Her senses were getting a bit heightened since she was blindfolded. A hand reached over to pull her seatbelt over her, making a loud clicking noise. Her anticipation was high. Would he put it off? Another click told her he was putting his seatbelt on.

 

“okay.” Sans spoke the feel of the car starting as how she knew he was ready to start driving. “we have an hour before we reach where we are going. i will answer whatever you want but… if i can’ i will tell you. there are some things i can’ tell you, princess.”

 

He really was going to answer her questions. “Pappy told me that you wouldn’t be able to tell me about your job. I get that. So, no pressure about that. But you sounded like you were trying to ensure me that I would get used to the short cuts in the restaurant.”

 

“well… because this isn’ short term for me princess. when i asked you to date me i had considered long term. dating me comes with my laziness and short cuts. i won’ want to get up and physically walk at times. my body uses a lot more magic than most monsters. its why i’m constantly tired or napping.” That made sense to Luna but it stunned her that he meant for this to be a long term thing. Not used to being considered more than a fling on the occasion. Since she attracted mostly possessive guys that liked to beat on her.

 

“my monster job wears me out even more. i’m not tryin’ to hide things from you but from what i understand humans get skittish about long term confessions. the whole has to date for at least a year or two before gettin’ engaged. be engaged for three years before gettin’ married.” Sans let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Have you tried to date a human before?” Luna asked him.

 

“no. paps did.” Sans sounded saddened by that which made Luna turn her head to look at him. The blindfold making it dark.

 

“He never said anything before.” Luna mumbled.

 

“he won’ its why he is so much wiser than when we first emerged from the underground. she seemed genuinely interested in him but turns out she was just curious. paps thought she was meant to be his soul bond. when he brought up the prospect of it she turned him down flat.” Sans’ words were showing his emotions.

 

“Aren’t you worried I am just curious?” Of course, it wasn’t that for her. When Sans had come back into her world she felt a stronger connection to him. Having his magic course through her veins made her want to be with him. It wasn’t curiosity that was fueling her.

 

“i know you’re not the most honest. but i think with something like that you would be.” Sans explained.

 

“It's not curiosity Sans. I just wanted to be sure you weren’t doubting my intentions.” Luna smiled. “You basically want me to get used to your shortcuts because you’re intending to marry me or something like that?”

 

“that’s one way of putting it yet. but i know human etiquette. i’m very patient. just don’ string me along.” Sans chuckled but she could hear the seriousness in his words.

 

“Ditto.” Luna responded.

 

     Throughout the car ride to wherever they were going Luna held back the other questions, she wanted to ask. Figuring it was best to discuss future things on a later date. This was, of course, their first date as a couple. The sound of the music playing from the radio had her feeling relaxed. Though the dress Paps had given her was causing her to feel a bit itchy.

 

     Sans turned off and they were met with an uneven road. The temptation to pull up the blindfold came next. The car wasn’t going fast she could feel the way that it hit the bumps. Her hands gripped onto the sides of the seats trying to make sure she was stable. The lurching sensation made her feel uneasy. “forget how bad the road is out here. next time we’re going to short cut here.”

 

     It warmed Luna to think that he would want to bring her back out again. Though he did say this was long term for him. After a while, the car stopped. Sans left it running though. “stay here i need to set something up.” Sans spoke before she heard something popping open behind them.

 

     He got out of the car and was gone for about twenty minutes. Luna eased herself back in the seat allowing the music to fill her ears. The door opened near her, Sans took her hand pulling her out of the vehicle. Stepping off to the side when she felt him climb into the car, the jingling of keys registered in her ears. “okay princess got it all set up.” Sans spoke gripping hold of her hand.

 

    Sans made no move to take off the blindfold still leaving Luna in the dark. While walking Luna picked up on the crunching of foliage with each step. Smelling something floral surrounded her senses. Off in the distance, she could make out the sounds of moving water. Hinting at a nearby river. There was only one place she knew of that had a river. “We are near or in the forest.” Luna commented.

 

“near. i wanted to give you the best view i could give. i wanted to kidnap you and bring you here the night on the train. i admit it might have been fun, but this is better.” Sans explained the humor in his voice obvious.

 

     They stopped after walking, Sans let go of her hand moving behind her. The blindfold was being removed from her eyes. It took a second for Luna to focus her attention. In front of her was a king-sized quilt settled amongst the grass. The color was hard to tell since it was too dark. But from what she could see it was a bluish gray. About a dozen pillows piled haphazardly around the blanket. There were small lanterns placed in various spots, ranging from colors of purple and blue. Giving off a soft ambiance.

 

“Sans… this is…” Luna turned to look at Sans. He was looking at her sheepishly that cyan blush filling his face. Words couldn’t describe the way this was set up. Opting to lean in and kiss him lightly over his teeth earning her a soft purr from Sans.

 

Luna leaned back looking at him. He took in a deep breath and sighed happily. “glad you like it, princess.” Sans walked over toward the blanket. Turning back to look at her he looked at the ground shifting uncomfortably. “i remember you um… statin’ you enjoyed star-gazin'. i figured this would be a nice way to finish up the evenin’.”

 

     Sans moved to hold his hand out towards her. That blush filling his face even more. Luna could feel a warm tingling feeling in her chest when he did this. Walking towards him she took his hand. He pulled her close giving her a chance to step out of her flats. Letting her gaze drop to see he had his fuzzy slippers on instead of the sneakers that he had on earlier. “wanted to be comfy.” Sans offered up before walking her further onto the quilt.

 

“if there were bathrooms i would have brought you some pajamas for you. undyne made sure we had permission to set all of this up for the night. wasn’ sure if i went overboard or not.” He stated allowing Luna the opportunity to sit down on the blanket. Following suit to sit beside her.

 

     Sans scooted back into the mountain of pillows laying back. Luna crawled over to him situating herself against him. Instinctually Sans wrapped his arm around her shoulders tugging her close till her head was on his sternum. His other hand snaking behind him to pull another blanket over to cover them both. It suddenly felt like their night was going to end here. “don’ want my princess getting cold.” Sans whispered making sure she was tucked in. The hand that tucked her in moving to rest on her hip.

 

“I can’t believe you did all of this Sans. You took something you learned over a game and turned it into probably the best part about this date.” Luna smiled snuggling more into this.

 

“ya sure it wasn’ the part when ya got to dunk me in the tank? or perhaps chanting with the kids get dunked on?” Sans snorted. “swear said it one time by accident and they picked up on it.” He muttered that last part.

 

Luna couldn’t help but chuckle thinking the entire night over. It had some rough patches but all in all she had the best time. “The entire date was perfect.” Luna smiled leaning up to nuzzle under his mandible. Her attention flicking up to the stars noticing how many of them she could see out here.

 

“ya gonna delete that picture you took earlier of me?” Sans asked out of nowhere.

 

“Hell no. That there is bonefied blackmail proof. Can’t be giving that stuff up so soon.” Luna admitted. Within seconds Sans had his hand in her jacket pocket pulling her phone from it. “Go ahead delete it. I will just have Pappy send me another copy.”

 

     Sans looked from the phone then to her those eye lights studying her face to see if she was lying. Luna smirked at him with mirth. Oh yeah, she knew that she had him there. The phone was tossed over his shoulder at that before he came down on top of her. Blocking the view of the stars. “Hey bonehead, can’t stargaze with you in my face now, can I?” Luna muttered still feeling rather cocky.

 

“ya sent the picture to paps? guess i gotta do some work and get rid of it there then too. can’ be havin’ blackmail photos going around.” Sans purred looking down at her.

 

“You know he might have already texted it to Undyne, who texted it to Alphys..” That list went on for a while, but with each name she ticked off, she could see that smirk of Sans’ grow even more. Not realizing how much deeper of a grave she was digging for herself.

 

“that’s a lot of work you are going to be putting me through princess. i have a reputation to uphold here. and yet…” Sans lowered his eye lights looking over her covered body. “you know what i think i am going to cash in on that promise you made me earlier.”

 

     Promise? What promise? She didn’t recall making any pr… Oh shit! Her gaze focused up at him to see that grin was downright predatory. The entire situation hit her then. They were in the middle of a field out in an area she didn’t know of. He was on top of her pinning her to the rather soft blanket. She was already stripped of her phone which he had just carelessly tossed over his shoulder. While she had been blatantly telling him about how that photo just got passed around to his friends. “Shit.” Luna cursed.

 

     Sans snickered. If it were anyone other than Sans, or maybe perhaps Papyrus if she were into him like that, she would be freaking out. But this was Sans, the guy who had been nice about not pushing her into a sexual situation earlier. And she had stated she would do anything not to get dropped into the dunk tank. “What are your terms?” Luna scoffed.

 

Sans hummed that predatory smirk shifting to a bemused one. “i think you know what i have in mind princess. it's not about me more than it's about you.”

 

“Not sure what the hell you mean.” Luna glared at him not quite caring for his vagueness.

 

“oh, you do. you have managed to help me out twice, both times turning me down when i try to return the gesture.” Sans continued. Luna couldn’t believe this what he wanted was to get her off? Why? As if he could read her thoughts he sighed. “i don’ like not having mutual pleasure.”

 

“But I did feel mutual pleasure.” Luna expressed to him.

 

“see you didn’ get off though princess. that’s big for me. watching you come undone for me, gasping out as you reach that moment of bliss. it’s well satisfying for me.” There was something in his eye lights while he explained this that made her feel all warm and fuzzy again. “figure this would be a perfect place for me to well… heh, help you reach that point. i won’ be doing anything you won’ want okay. if you want more then you need to verbally tell me.”

 

It eased her to think Sans wouldn’t be forcing himself inside of her when she didn’t want. Looking around at the pillows she realized he had planned for this. But something in what he said made her pause. “You said you like having mutual pleasure though.”

 

Sans’ eye lights dimmed looking off to the side. “i do but this is a specific instance. as i stated you already helped me twice. this is something i need to do for you. especially as your boyfriend. if you want to help me out, you need to verbally tell me.”

 

Luna appreciated the fact he was informing her of this. “I’m curious you have pointed out that I need to tell you verbally twice. Why?”

 

Sans chuckled softly moving one hand from beside her head to cup her cheek. “i’m a monster, i have a heat much like an animal but i am very much sentient. i still believe in consent. you’re a virgin, and if i do something that will hurt you i will feel it straight to my very soul. i want nothing more than to pleasure you like the princess you are.”

 

Luna blushed at that looking off to the side. A reminder that he still had heat cycles much like her _monthly ovulation._ That need to mate was there. But how deep those instincts went was a good reminder at that point. “what you say my moon? can this bag of bones give you some pleasure for this evening?”

 

He had stated it before he was taking her up on that promise she had made earlier. But this was very much in her control. She could say no and he would turn her down. “Alright. Just remember if I say stop to stop right?” That last part was a question.

 

“of course, you don’ have to watch. just feel me. look up at those pretty stars. i know i would be if i were in your shoes.” He chuckled moving to pull the blanket from her body making her gasp as the warmth escaped. “hmm don’ want to mess up your dress. mind if i remove it from you?

 

     Luna nodded her head not trusting her own voice for that. Thankfully he understood, he reached down taking hold of the bottom easing it upwards. Luna sat up moving her arms up over her head. This helped to make that itchy feeling go away. The dress probably needed to be taken in for a cleaning with how itchy it had been making her.

 

Her hands went to remove her socks, but Sans took hold of her wrists. Lifting her gaze up to his face he looked almost shy at that moment. “leave those on. trust me when i say i like the idea of you wearing them with what i’m going to be doing to you.” Sans spoke coyly.

 

Sans had picked out thigh high socks for her twice now. She understood the sudden kink he had. Luna nodded her head when he moved his hands to her sides. Pushing her up till her back was resting completely on the pile of pillows. Those eye lights looked over her body trying to take in her mostly nude form. “damn… i know i’ve seen you like this before but…” Sans sighed happily. “under the soft glow of the stars it seems like i’m truly seeing it for the first time.”

 

    Sans moved up before she could respond his teeth pressing over hers. It started off soft and slow a hint of something sparking there before his mouth formed into hers. The weight of him pushing her down into the pillows. The heat from him being above her was intense. Last two times she had been the one to be on top. Doing all of the contact, now she had entrusted someone else.

 

     Hands pressed into her shoulders inching over them to her back. The clumsy undoing of her clasp told her Sans was just as nervous as her. It was warming, her hand moved up to grip his shirt halting the kiss. He pulled back from the kiss grasping hold of the clasp, so he could undo it. “babygirl, easy… you could snap my control.” Sans cooed at her kissing her lightly again.

 

      The straps of the bra fell slack on her shoulders sliding downwards. It was one of those plain bra’s a simple white one with no padding. Luna felt she should have worn something a little more extravagant tonight, but she hadn’t intended for him to see her well… naked. A boney hand moved up to the center of her bra, taking it off her. Unceremoniously tossing it somewhere onto the blanket. “hello my dears.” Sans purred pressing his palms over her breasts. Luna would have chuckled if her breath didn’t hitch in her throat at that touch. “so… soft.” Sans moved down pressing his face between her two flesh pillows.

 

“Oh my god… Sans.” Luna couldn’t help but laugh his phalanges still stroking the sides of her breasts. “Do I need to leave the three of you alone?” It slipped out before she could stop it.

 

Sans moved his head up to look at her. That cyan coloration covering his face. Luna chuckled lightly seeing how flustered he was. That chuckle lasted all but two seconds till his head turned and he bit lightly into the side of her breast. Luna moaned shifting on the blanket.

 

This time it was Sans who chuckled. Getting up he hummed softly kissing where he bit. “don’ be a smart-ass princess. remember i will bend you over my knee.”

 

      That didn’t ease the temptation, more like fueled it. She recalled that he was trying to stay in control. If she tempted him too far he might go all the way without thinking. Sans parted his teeth sliding out a glowing blue tongue. She knew he had one but seeing it was a first. Winking at her he seemed to savor the surprised look on her face before he latched onto her breast. Her legs pushed out uncontrollably while he suckled on her breast. His tongue curled around the pert nipple rolling it gently. The sight of the pink bud rolling between white teeth did something to her inside.

 

     There was a slight pinching pressure that caused her to cry. Not caring if there was anyone nearby. Sans groaned in response slipping his hand down between their bodies. Blindly looking for something. Annoyance flared up when he sat up pulling her breast from his mouth. An audible popping sound could be heard. “forget how small you are.” Sans whispered looking down between their bodies. Warm fingers pressed into her at that moment making her squeak.

 

Her hands shifted to the back of her gripping hard on the pillows. Sans looked up to watch her face. Slipping the tip of one boney digit into her. The tight pressure making her hiss out. “yeah… that won’ due.” Sans spoke retreating the finger out of her. Luna hated that she was that tight down there.

 

     Sans shimmied his way down her body. Making sure to stop to press light kisses along her stomach while he did. Stopping just at her belly button. Luna froze looking down to see what he was staring at. Instantly groaning at the sight of the piercing she had there. It was a crescent moon that dangled from a small chain. “this is cute.” He spoke raising a hand to lightly toy with it.

 

“Rebellious phase.” Luna grumbled.

 

“still cute. got any other charms?” Sans hummed looking back up at her. Luna could only shake her head. “might need to work on that.”

 

      Luna didn’t get the opportunity to respond before he leaned in kissing her belly button. Letting his tongue swirl just on the outside. Being careful of the piercing while he did so. His kisses trailing lower till he was between her legs. Hands gripping her hips he pulled her down from the pillows. Luna was now looking up at the starry night sky. Swearing that the stars were twinkling in amusement.

 

      Spreading her legs apart she could feel the lacey fabric of the panties move with her legs. It wasn’t a discomfort still didn’t feel right. Lace wasn’t the nicest of fabrics, she much preferred cotton. A hot wet tongue glided over the line of her sex making her hiccup in response. Her body involuntarily twitching in an attempt to get away. How embarrassing… he hadn’t even done anything yet and her body felt like trying to hide.

 

      The movement didn’t deter the skeleton beneath her though. His tongue pressing against her sliding up slower. Till it reached the hood where her sensitive bundle was housed. Slipping just under the hood Luna whimpered feeling the briefest of press causing her to jerk. Sans hummed a chuckle at her. “someone’s sensitive. i definitely am lovin’ that.”

 

     Why did he have to sound like he was mimicking a McDonald’s commercial while he was down there? Luna was waiting for him to ask for fries with that. Instead, his tongue slid between the line of her entrance making her cry. Her legs instantly trying to slam shut around his skull. Sans was faster gripping onto her thighs keeping her spread for him. “Sans..” Luna whined. It didn’t stop him his tongue wiggled its way into her making her gasp.

 

One of those boney hands slid up her thigh. Drawing light circles on the sensitive flesh, she felt hot but at the same time cold. Staring up at the swirls of blue in the sky. There was no moon since it was a new moon. No, the only moon out tonight was her. Luna made a motion to look down, the skull between her legs was focused. The glow of his tongue being the only light other than the lanterns. She watched that hand move over to the top of her mound. Pressing a thumb into the hood of her sex. Pressing down on her clit.

 

Her body shifted against the blanket whimpering out, too much. This was a lot. But there was something else she noticed about his position. Sans wasn’t laying flat on his stomach but more his hips were cocked out to the side. The bulge was almost hard to make out but there was no doubting Sans was currently sporting a boner for her at that moment. _Mutual Pleasure._

 

“Sans…” Luna called out his name in the form of sternness. She felt him stiffen between her legs. Lifting his skull to look up at her. “Let me… um…” How would she be able to put this? Sans tilted his head to the side, she noticed the way his thumb still pressed into her clit. “I want to h-help…” She froze feeling something shoot through her entire body. Forcing her to close her eyes while she focused.

 

“need to finish that sentence princess…” Sans chuckled she could feel him lowering his head. Using two fingers to open her hood. That tongue pressed onto her clit making her body arch upwards. “mmm… found that one. don’ think i can get to the other without taking something from you first.” Sans purred. “guess this one will have to do.”

 

      He proceeded to assault her sensitive bundle with nips and licks. Making Luna’s body respond to every single touch. It wasn’t long till she felt his other hand slip from her thigh. Pressing a digit into her once more. This time it seemed to go in but he didn’t go beyond the tip of his finger. Her body ached from pleasure and shivered from the ecstasy feeling that ruptured through her. Luna never felt so good. “SANS! PLEASE!” She cried out.

 

His assault paused looking up at her. “what you want princess?” Sans asked an amused tone in his voice making her open her eyes to look down at him.

 

“Fuck… I want you.” Luna felt like she was about to beg him.

 

“want me to what?” Sans asked bemused but there was a bit of surprise in his eye lights.

 

      Luna grumbled at him trying to figure out what way she could put this. It would hurt no doubt, but this felt right. Sans was the right guy for her to give this to. She felt her cheeks flush with color before locking those dual toned eyes on him. “I want to have sex with you Sans. You are making me feel way too good and I… want to know what its…” Luna paused looking to the side. Shit wasn’t she the one to approach him on the train. This was definitely that virgin experience for her. “I want to know what you feel like inside. I mean…”

 

Sans sat up in an instant grabbing her chin. Forcing her to look at him. “you sure babygirl? we’ve only been dating a week. i don’ want to rush you. this was supposed to be about you.”

 

      All the more reason that he was the right guy. Sure, they all had said that it was all about her but the second they wanted more they would proceed. Forcing Luna to get violent. Sans was still holding off his own need. “I’m sure. I know it's going to hurt. But that’s okay. Oddly it feels right with you.” Luna smiled sweetly.

 

Sans smiled muttering something under his breath… sounded something similar to ‘nothing odd about it.’ Though she couldn’t be sure. Sans moved to slide off his slippers before standing to his full height. Reminding Luna of just how tall he was. He looked off to the side himself now undoing his jeans. That blush spreading throughout his face. The jeans slid down revealing the blue boxers he wore underneath. They had little cartoon bone designs on them.

 

“Oh, those are perfect.” Luna snorted feeling much more at ease.

 

“hey, don’ be dissin’ my boxers.” Sans smirked dropping back down onto the blanket once the jeans were off his legs. Luna could see a faint blue glow emanating from them. “you’re sure about this? you can still tap out babygirl?”

 

Luna admitted this was a scary feeling but at the same time, it felt right. Sitting up she crawled her way over to him. Not missing the hungered look, he was giving her. It wasn’t even a sexy crawl. Moving her face up to his she kissed him lightly earning her a moan from him this time. Pulling from the light kiss she looked into his eye lights, they were flickering. “Yes I am sure.”

 

Sans pounced on her just then pushing her back into the pillows. She swore a few of them had been tossed outside of the blanket. “i’ll be as gentle as i can princess. i can promise that.” Something about the way he said promise told her he wasn’t kidding about it either.

 

His teeth were pressing against the side of her neck. Peppering it with sweet kisses. But she didn’t feel him making a move into her. His hips grinding against her sex, angling them to ensure that bulge pressed into her clit. “need to get you off first. it will make it easier.” Sans whispered softer. His movements were similar to what she had done the night he had lost the bet. More dominant however. 

 

“need to prep you, not exactly small princess.” Sans purred into her neck, she could feel him press his hand back to her entrance. Without a second thought he shoved one inside of her making her whimper out. “the sounds you make… stars… i could listen to them all night.”

 

Heat blossoming over her cheeks at those words. He thrust the finger in and out of her giving her time to adjust before plunging a second on it. Luna made a muffled whine that time feeling the pain that came with it. “easy. this one’s gonna take a bit longer to get used to.” Sans hummed. Waiting a moment before shifting his fingers in her tight slit. Occasionally spreading them inside of her, it made her grunt from pain.

 

“Sans… please…” Luna spoke her voice becoming hoarse.

 

“one more babygirl. you need to take one more for me. can you do that for daddy?” He lifted his head looking down at her. Luna nodded her head in response.

 

“good girl.” Sans kissed the top of her forehead shifting his fingers inside of her. Without warning that third phalange was added stretching her out painfully. “you’re doing so good princess.” Sans purred thrusting the three fingers shallowly into her. Her hands moved up to grip tightly onto his shoulders. Pressing her face into his button-up shirt.

 

There was something glowing under his shirt, but she couldn’t tell what it was. She could feel her body producing sweat she felt herself getting close. “So close…” She moaned into his shirt. He sped up with his fingers a soft growl coming from above her.

 

“i feel it babygirl. come on cum for me.” Sans moved his other hand to her hair. Holding her to him. Something broke within her, making her claw at his shoulders crying out into his shirt. Her face pressing tightly into the soft fabric of the cloth. “that sounded so beautiful.” Sans cooed slipping his fingers from her.

 

Luna felt her body quivering underneath him. It wasn’t her first orgasm but it was the first one that someone else had orchestrated by someone else. A quivering whimper rolled out of her into his shirt. Her fingers had a death grip on him. “you still want me to go further princess?”

 

Her body seemed to collapse back onto the pile of pillows. Sucking in deep breaths attempting to let out slowly. Eyes cracked open to look up at a very pleased skeleton. “You…” She panted. “look… satisfied.”

 

Sans chuckled lightly sitting back, Luna not missing the way he palmed his throbbing erection. It reminded Luna that she still wanted him. “i am babygirl. i got you to cum for me and it was beautiful. the sounds alone were enough to make me well…” Sans proceeded to palm himself.

 

Luna contemplated something for a quick second. It popped into her mind making situate herself. The feel of something slick and thick trailing down her thigh. Knees wobbly while she crawled her way over to him. Sans caught her movement arching a bone brow. “what are you up to princess?”

 

“Well… I’m ready… you have a boner. Do the math.” Luna smiled at him. Sans looked at her he had pressed himself back into another pile of pillows. His eye lights watching her amusement flickering.

 

“oh princess… come here.” Arms opening wide Luna climbed into his lap wrapping her legs around her waist. “that’s way better than you giving me consent to take you. you coming to me is something i much preferred.” Sans purred into her ear.

 

     Luna’s legs were loose around his waist allowing her to reach between them. Adjusting his boxers down some but it was harder than she imagined. Sans chuckled nuzzling the side of her face. Shoving her hand out of the way. The boxers were yanked back up, but he undid something on them. “they make holes in the crotch for a reason.”

 

      Luna could only roll her eyes in response to that. A smart retort about to pass her lips till she felt something thick, hard, and blunt against her. Sans had a grin on his face sliding it against her folds attempting to later her juices over the head. “ease yourself down when you're ready. this is for your pleasure remember.”

 

     Swallowing hard she nodded her head shifting herself a touch. Luna lowered her body feeling him press into her. It was tense. A light whimper escaping her. Sans lifted her up rolling her hips on his shaft. The face she made didn’t seem to ease the skeleton. “no what as nice as it is with you on top.” He turned pressing her back into the pillows. Arms hooking under her knees to bring them up. Sans rolled one over the top of his head. Pressing her ankles together.

 

“think this position will be better though. you okay with this?” Sans asked turning his head to nip at her clothed calf. Luna shivered to see him on top of her.

 

“Yeah, you look really good with the stars twinkling behind you.” Luna felt drunk suddenly. It was probably her empathy. Though she was pretty sure her raging arousal and need for the skeleton above her. “Can we quit talking and start fucking please.”

 

“oh, you mean like…” Luna gasped feeling him press into her spreading her sex open. Luna whimpered when the tip popped into her. “this.” It came out as a hiss before he pushed more of his length in her. It felt amazing, but it hurt at the same time. Luna threw her hands up gripping onto the pillows above her head.

 

“Oh fuck…” Luna whimpered.

 

Sans rolled his hips thrusting a little bit more of him into her. A pained groan coming from him, his arms wrapped around her thighs. Kneading gently at the soft skin that was there. A few more shallow thrusts into her. It wasn’t enough… Luna wanted more. “Sans more… please.” The plea came out as a whisper.

 

“as you wish princess.” A corny line she felt he took it out of Princess Bride. Luna could totally picture Sans curled up on a couch watching the movie. Sans spread her legs apart moving them from his shoulder down to his waist. “its gonna hurt. but once i get goin’ its gonna feel so good.” Sans slurred.

 

Luna smiled up at him feeling flush with heat. Boney hands gripping onto her hips, Sans leaned in kissing her. With a hard thrust, he pushed into her breaking that cherry that made her a virgin. Luna screamed into that kiss and Sans happily swallowed it.

 

     It hurt. It broke and it fucking hurt! But Sans had stopped moving. Irritation flared up in Luna next she shifted her hips into him. Wanting him to move, he told her that once he got going it would feel good. She wanted it to feel good, she didn’t want to feel pain. Thankfully Sans got the hint. He shifted his hips back extracting his length. Luna whined thinking he was going to withdraw from him. Legs wrapping tighter around his waist not ready for him to withdraw.

 

The second her calf touched his spine he thrust forward pushing back into her. Sans groaned pulling from the kiss his sockets closed. A hand moving to cup her chin forcing her to look up. Those sockets opened making her look at the eye lights that were there. They reminded her of stars. “look at me while i do this.” Sans moaned. “i want to watch you.”

 

Luna bucked into him making Sans chuckle. The other hand moving back onto her hips, speeding up on his pace. Especially since she seemed to be used to the size of him. The sound of bone meeting flesh could be heard lightly but not over the growls Sans was producing. “so good… i… i… knew it would be but fuck…” Sans growled thrusting deeper into her making her yelp.

 

     Luna understood what he meant, all those nights fantasizing about having the skeleton above her had her shifting underneath him. At first, it had started with just kissing, which led up to her thinking about him becoming hot and heavy. Luna wouldn’t tell him that she had bought a vibrator in the color of his magic. One that she found herself using when she was having a rough day.

 

“fuck… i’ve barely started and…” Sans whimpered at that moment.

 

He was close, Luna understood that much. She reached up to stroke the side of his cheekbone. Her cheeks feeling hot along with the rest of her body. “I’m close too.” Luna cooed at him.

 

She watched his eye lights shifted from pin pricks to little hearts. “luna… you mean so much more… your…” Sans leaned down kissing the side of her neck. “i knew the night we met at grillz… i knew… now you need to know.”

 

Luna whimpered feeling her body tightening up like one of those springs in an old mattress. “Know what?” Luna asked her voice coming out soft and husky. That spring snapped. The walls of her sex fluttered delicately almost like butterfly wings. She whimpered out.

 

“you’re mine. always have been and always will be. you are mine!” His whisper came out loud before a sharp pain erupted in her shoulder making her black out. Just as she felt Sans erupted inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those thinking that this is a heat mark... -does her best sing-song voice- it's not! We all knew it was coming. Was only so long till he marked her as his. Not sure whether to go to the next day or not... I await our responses. It will be the same either way but do we want to do the morning after or do we want to do it a few days later after she has had a chance to heal.
> 
> This will give me a chance to type out the first chapter of My Shifty Pet.


	21. What did you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Sex Luna awakens the next morning to feeling incredibly sore. While Sans gets chewed out for what he pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... the start of this chapter was written when the Author(Rose) decided to start drinking at 5 in the afternoon. 
> 
> Afterward said author took a nap, woke up and started writing again. 
> 
> In other words, some of this might be bad... I apologize. We all sometimes want to have a drink and be silly with our writing. But this is to show you guys how I am when I get well... loopy. Which happens more often than not. #SorryNotSorry

     Luna awoke feeling sore… but strangely she enjoyed the pains that were in her body. Maybe not the one in her shoulder so much. Rolling her hips and pushing her arms up she worked through all the sleepy muscles. It felt so warm. A skeletal arm was loosely hanging over her stomach hinting that he was right behind her. The darkness that encompassed her made her push at the soft covering. The heavy blanket pushed aside to allow sunlight to welcome her. _Morning already?_ Luna pouted to herself.

 

Throwing the blanket completely off her. Everything hurt, why? Luna felt herself to pout trying to pull her legs from under the blankets. The skeletal arm pulled tighter trying to get her to remain still. “no…” A muffled whine coming from under the blanket. “stay…” It was obvious he was half asleep. Turning over she winced at the pain that erupted in her shoulder at the movement. Pulling the blanket off the sleeping body next to her.

 

Sans was attempting to pull her to him, his sockets still closed. He looked so cute. Leaning over she kissed the top of his skull. “I need food. I don’t run off magic Skellie.” Luna muttered softly.

 

“no…” Sans whined again moving his other arm to try to wrap around his waist. If he managed that there was no doubt he would keep her in that bed.

 

Slipping from his one arm she backed up falling right off the bed, landing with a loud thump. Adding just a touch more pain to her already sore body. Looking up at the ceiling she groaned till the sound of shuffling on the bed pulled it down. Sans laid against the edge of the bed his skull being cradled by his palm. Eyeing her up lazily. “not supposed to fall out of bed princess. you’re supposed to fall into it.” Sans chuckled.

 

“Fuck you. It's all your fault I feel like shit.” Luna grumbled.

 

The laughter that came from Sans didn’t make her feel any better. The next thing she knew she saw him leaning down to grip ahold of her. Pulling her back up into the bed. “No… I need food. And coffee. I have work.” Luna pouted trying to swat him from her.

 

“boy your grumpy post-sex.” Sans snickered pulling her into the bed. “no work for you. you are staying here in bed for the day.”

 

“I can’t, and you know it.” Luna argued.

 

“grillz will understand. he knew i was taking you out on a date. we can say you had too much to drink and need to rest. no need to go into specifics.” Sans kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed himself. Luna groaned falling back against the pillows.

 

“Sex sucks if it hurts this much.” Luna whimpered.

 

Sans snickering made her grab his pillow and toss it at him. It became engulfed in a cyan glow making her eyes widen. How were his reflexes that good so early? The pillow came right back at her nailing her in the face. Growling as best as she could humanely could she peeled the pillow off. When it was lowered there was a skeleton in her face.

 

“sex doesn’ hurt that much princess. it does when it’s your first time though.” Sans’ gaze lowered to something on her body making her realize that she was in clothes. “after breakfast i will get a hot bath going for you. need to make sure and give you post sex cuddles since you know…” He snickered. “you passed out on me.”

 

     He leaned in kissing the top of her forehead pushing her back down into the pillows. Tugging the blanket back up her body just below her shoulders. Luna was about to sit up when the blankets wrapped around her tightly. Whimpering she tried to fight the blankets. Before she knew it she was wrapped into what only could be called a blanket burrito. “Sans!” She whined.

 

“nope, not hearing it princess. you are off today. and i’m takin’ care of ya. now while i cook ya breakfast you are going to lay on the couch and watch some tv. after i call grillz you will get your phone.” Sans explained picking her up blankets and all.

 

     It felt weird being treated this way. Luna whimpered in response to it. Sans purred at her leaning over so that he could nuzzle her. Clearly, she wasn’t going to get her way. Though to be honest she wasn’t even sure how she would have been able to work given how tired and sore she was. There were people out there that claimed having sex before bed would give them a good night sleep. Luna right now disagreed ten folds.

 

     Not missing a beat Sans carried her out into the hallway and down the stairs. Ever so carefully depositing her on the couch. Which she was thankful he unwrapped her from the blanket cocoon. Almost like she was a moth emerging into its final form. Luna didn’t feel that way. She felt like the silk worm just flopping down on the couch.

 

“now just stay put unless you know you have to do nature’s call. then you can go do that. but other than that, stay put.” Sans chuckled before pulling her phone out of his pocket. How long had that been there? Sans shot a wink to her before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

     Luna huffed turning onto her side finding a large pillow against her back. He had managed to have one down here too? Smiling softly, she curled into it turning her head slowly so she could inhale the deep scent that was embedded into it. She could detect a hint of a tangy sweetness. Ketchup! The guy, erm skeleton, drank it in mass quantities obviously. Made sense things that belonged to him scented of it. Rubbing her face more into the pillow she savored the scent before turning her head to close her eyes. Sleep drifting over her.

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Sans hummed to himself pulling the eggs out of the fridge pressing the phone up to his earhole while he called Grillz. Now he had every intention originally of letting her go to work. That had been before she offered herself up for the taking. He had spent a good majority of the night after getting her tucked into bed reading up on how to properly care for a woman who well, lost their virginity. There were often complaints of soreness and exhaustion.

 

He recalled that Wednesday that him and Paps had gone over to her place. It was after his heat had finally died down. The idea that the heat mark had worked so well left his mind blown. The monster he had used it on the one time said just a night was okay. But anymore and she considered him too clingy. The thought made Sans freeze what he was doing nearly making him drop the egg. Did Luna think him too clingy?

 

     His mind went back to the mark he had made on her last night. The phone still ringing against his earhole. The worry now ate at him so bad that when the other line picked up all he could say was: “do you think i’m too clingy?”

 

“Sans?” Grillby’s voice rang through on the other end. A grumble of something that sounded like ‘too early for this.’ “Why are you calling me from Luna’s phone and asking me this question?”

 

Sans winced at that forgetting who he was calling. As well as forgetting what time it was. A quick glance at the clock told him it was about six in the morning. Shit! Why was he up this early? Oh right! His Moon Princess had attempted to get out of bed. Ooh Moon Princess. He liked the sound of that! “sorry grillz.” Sans coughed trying to get rid of his thoughts. “um… how badly do you need luna tonight?”

 

“Sans… normally I will give her the day off if she wants. But seeing as your calling…” The sound of shuffling over the phone told Sans the fire elemental was still in bed. “What did you do?”

 

Ooh an accusation right off the bat. Did he know? No, he wasn’t there. How could he have known?! “why do you assume i did something?” Sans hummed into the phone cracking an egg into the bowl. Looking into the other room, the television was off still.

 

“Because you are calling from my favorite waitress’ phone. Who I don’t exactly hear in the background nagging about how you have her phone. That thing is her lifeline. And the only way to get in touch with those that are important to her.” Grillby yawned.

 

“and i just told her that she wouldn’ get it back till i finished talking to you.” Sans winced cracking another egg into the bowl making it two.

 

Grillby laughed on the other end. “Don’t worry. She won’t be too mad. She’s just rather reclusive when it comes down to it. Rather than go out and party she likes to stay home, play games while texting people. But anyways… what did you do that you need to ask if I need her?”

 

“well we had our date last night and she’s a bit tired…” Sans started.

 

“Sans, what did you do?” Grillby cut him off.

 

Sans paused with the third egg in hand looking down at it. Studying how round and white it was. With a small light press, it would be broken into spilling out all the clear substance along with the yellow ball in the center. Grillby might come over and do the same to his skull if Sans told him. “Sans…” Grillby’s called over the phone once more.

 

“i may have marked her.” Sans blurted out without thinking.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?” A loud voice came from behind him.

 

Sans dropped the egg. The crack as well as the splat sounding louder than it ever should. Turning on his heels he gripped the phone pulling it tighter to his ear. Finding Papyrus standing in the kitchen doorway. Still in his pajamas. Oh right! It was still early and Paps hadn’t gone to work yet.

 

An annoyed look on Papyrus’ face was enough to tell Sans he screwed up. How could he explain that in the moment of climax he had claimed Luna as much as physically possible without a soul bond? Paps looked like he was ready to pummel him. All because Papyrus was rather protective of the small human female.

 

“um… mornin’ bro.” Sans spoke softly hearing the loud uncharacteristic snort on the other end of the phone.

 

“Tell Luna that she can have the day off, but I do hope to see her at some point this week Sans. I get the feeling with you marking her things are about to take a turn. Especially given if you keep her in the house this week.” Grillby laughed.

 

“wait whats that supposed to mean?” Sans asked.

 

“Oh, you’ll find out.” Grillby snickered into the phone. “Talk to you later Sans.” The call was disconnected leaving Sans to the mercy of his younger brother.

 

“SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?” Man, why was everyone asking him that today?

 

~ ~ ~

 

     Luna groaned hearing a loud voice echoing in the other room. She swore if BP was doing one of his weird cat calls again she was going to strangle him with the charging cord for the Xbox controller. Raising her arms above her head she stretched till a sharp pain in her shoulder made her cry out in pain. _Ouch! Fuck! Ouch! That smarts!_

 

     Luna sat up quickly; her hand shot up to her shoulder finding a painful sensation right where her neck and shoulder met. A press of fingers to the spot made her hiss out in pain. A large boney hand came in front of her pushing her back against a soft cushion effectively pinning her by her uninjured shoulder. Another hand moved to grip her shirt and yank it aside. Luna looked up into the face of a rather angry Papyrus. Shit did she do something wrong?

 

Papyrus made a face looking over something on her neck. “YOU HEALED IT?”

 

Healed what? She couldn’t heal anything. What was going on? “had to. didn’ want to hurt her further. i did it the way it should be.” Sans’ baritone voice calmed her from her panic. “paps… you’re scaring her. she hasn’ seen it yet.”

 

“Is it another heat mark?” Luna asked recalling the last time she felt the pain in her shoulder.

 

     Papyrus looked away from her that instant. His large hand removing away from her uninjured arm. The other righting her clothes back to the way they were. Something in the way Paps was reacting threw up red flags in her mind. Her gaze fixated on Sans who sighed softly a frown on his face. Walking over towards the couch. “its not a heat mark. but it is a mark.” Sans mentioned.

 

Paps got up walking over to sit down on the love seat. Sans took the couch next to Luna. “in fact, it’s the mark so to speak.”

 

“The mark?” That really didn’t answer her question. Instead it raised more. “Sans I don’t understand.”

 

“You Should Have Spoken To Her About This Before You Did It.” Papyrus’ voice was a calmer one now but it seemed too stern for it.

 

“heat of the moment kind of thing. i intended to talk to her about it afterwards but she passed out on me. didn’ think it would put me in that mindset to do it. just felt so good that i didn’ think. normally i’m able to reign in those thoughts or emotions but this was completely spontaneous.” Sans sighed.

 

“Wait… now I remember.” Luna perked up looking between the two skeletal monsters that were sitting in the living room with her. “You said something last night before I erm well…” She blushed looking off to the side. “Passed out.”

 

     Luna locked gazes with Sans trying to see if he would gather what she was talking about. Sans nodded his smile widening slowly. It made Luna breathe in relief because she would rather not share details on the dirty deed with Paps. “You had stated I was yours. I was always yours and always will be. What exactly did you mean by that?”

 

“SANS YOU SAID THAT?” Papyrus’ voice was suddenly back to being loud. It was still too early for that kind of tone.

 

“yeah i did bro. and you know what i meant every word. i don’ regret sayin’ it either.” Sans stated with such confidence his attention directed towards his brother.

 

     Papyrus sighed moving a large hand to his forehead making Luna notice that he was still in his pajamas. It was a black t-shirt with orange pajama bottoms. Which suspiciously looked like they had red sports cars on them. “She Doesn’t Have a Clue What Those Words Mean. I Have Been Attempting to Teach Her Monster Etiquette and Things Like That. But I Didn’t Have That Much Time From Your First Introduction. I Surely Didn’t Have a Lot Of Time From Your Secondary Since You Two Were Actively Engaging In Heat Sex. While At The Same Time Not.”

 

     The tired look on the taller skeleton’s face told Luna everything. Papyrus had known about something that she didn’t from the first time he had met her. He had been talking to her about everything involving monsters that BP or Tops had briskly refused to answer. Papyrus had become a teacher to her. Was it all just to prepare for when her and Sans got together? Did he know that they were going to end up together? “You Are Lazy Most Of The Time Brother, If Not All The Time. But This Takes The Cake So To Speak.”

 

“i told you i intended to speak to her about it. she fell asleep last night. didn’ feel right for me to wake her to discuss it. i was going to do it once i got her fed, bathed, and relaxed. thanks to you and grillz i have to skip the other stops and just dive into this all together.” Sans growled at Papyrus clearly upset.

 

     Sans focused his attention on her and Luna felt her heart stop. Sans usual smile was tense not even curving towards his eyes. Those white eye lights seemed not so bright suddenly. What was he having to talk about with her? Why was her heart pumping so fast? “i really intended to have this conversation last night. things got rather intense though. one thing lead to another. and i couldn’ resist myself.” His hand moved up to his upper arm rubbing it slowly while his gaze down casted to his lap.

 

“remember how when asgore touched you and i did something with your hand with my magic afterwards.” Luna nodded her head showing she did understand that. In some way she had known it to be his magic slithering its way over her hand to the point it took away whatever was left from when her and Asgore had exchanged formalities. “well… what i did is similar. only this is more permanent, sort of.” Sans winced seeming at a loss of words.

 

    Sans pulled his hands from his pockets making her look down. Her phone was in his one hand it seemed to be just loosely there. Reaching for the phone Sans gave it willingly. Opening her camera app, she turned the camera in a selfie mode. There on her neck was a large bite mark like the heat mark. But this time it was sealed leaving a more permanent look to it. That wasn’t fading anytime soon, not like the heat mark had. Lowering the phone, she stared at Sans wide-eyed, who was avoiding eye contact. “it’s called a mate mark. this is a lot different from the heat mark. the heat mark normally is reserved for those who we wish to test compatibility with. it is meant to fade. this mark however is meant to claim.”

 

“Claim?” Luna asked.

 

     Sans nodded his head and she detected shame in the way he looked. He wasn’t looking directly at her one bit. Luna moved closer to him, though she was in shock of what he was saying she could tell he needed comfort. “Sans, I’m not mad. But I don’t fully understand. As Pappy said I am still learning about monster culture.” Placing her hand on his she felt him turn his over. Boney fingers slid between hers, his thumb rolling over the scarred flesh.

 

“you might be when i tell you this next part luna.” Sans stated and she could hear the sadness in his voice. It didn’t belong there. Sans should never sound like that. “that mark pretty much warns off anyone. telling them you are off limits. i’ve gathered what you don’ say. those guys you were with treated you like a possession rather than a person. when i put that mark on you i feel i wasn’ thinking of you as a person at the time. i was thinkin’ of you as mine. you should have been givin’ a choice to get that mark.”

 

     It clicked in that moment what Sans was saying. That mark on her shoulder was permanent. And he had placed it there to ward off any who would come sniffing around her for more than a casual conversation. Luna couldn’t fight off the smile that inched across her face. “Are you saying in a way you claimed me as more than your girlfriend?” Luna asked.

  
Sans still didn’t look at her, but he nodded his head. The giddy feeling she felt crawl through her with more intensity. It was like she was able to understand for the first time what was expected of her. “Sans… why are you acting like this is the end of the world?”

 

“uh…” Now he looked up at her becoming startled when he noticed her face. “well…” He fidgeted in his seat her demeanor clearly putting him off. “you gave me somethin’ so precious last night… a-and… why are you smiling like that? shouldn’ you be mad at me?”

 

     Luna couldn’t help but chuckle, this flustered state was like what he had shown when he had asked her out. It was even cuter the second time around... Hell, Luna was sure she would never grow tired of seeing him like this. “Why not? I seen when Tops had claimed BP on the couch. Sure, it was rather predatory, but I hadn’t expected it from you on our first night. I’m more flattered than angry. You claimed me during a moment of intimacy. And got me to pass out.” Luna snickered using her free hand to cover her mouth.

 

“I Think She Might Have Cracked Brother.” Papyrus spoke up getting Luna to look over at him.

 

“No, not cracked just understanding. I honestly thought the only reason Sans was dating me was since he wanted to make it up to me. You know for helping him out at the start of his heat cycle.” Luna admitted not missing the shocked faces on both.

 

“stars princess no. if that was all i wanted spending time with you the day after it ended would have been enough. did you really think me that shallow?” Sans asked, and Luna had noticed the hurt in his voice.

 

“No, not really. But as you state I know nothing of Monsters. I am still learning things. Must understand I only know of human dating reasoning. And yes, I have had a few guys who only dated me to make it up to me. I have like not one good dating experience in my life.” Luna explained to him hoping that it made sense why she would think that.

 

Sans groaned pressing his other hand up to his forehead. “stupid humans.”

 

“SANS!” Papyrus gasped.

 

“no, i mean it paps. how they manage to keep human women satisfied is beyond me. especially when human guys treat them like… like… well like that. no wonder she has been so fidgety around me each time we spend together. she always felt like i was there for other reasons other than wanting to be around her.” Sans muttered seeming more annoyed by the second.

 

Those white eye lights fixated on her before turning a cyan coloration. “let me show you something princess. this is going to be mild in comparison to a soul bond but it's goin’ to show you how i really feel.”

 

     The left eye light grew bigger to the point it was four times its original size. The center of it appearing like a black pupil, while the rest became like a translucent flame. A tingling sensation sparked in her shoulder where he had bitten. The mark making her feel like the way the heat mark did. Only she wasn’t overwhelmed with sexual need. Instead she felt warmth spread through her covering her as an oversized blanket. Luna gasped feeling it trickle heavier into her chest grasping at her soul which was hidden. The warmth spread over her soul hugging it tightly, lightly caressing it which mimicked the motions through out her body. It was intense, yet Sans’ words repeated in her mind. This was mild.

 

“Holy shit…” Luna breathed out.

 

“you feel that right? that warmth caressing you? holding you close? that’s me. that’s how i want you to feel. not out of gratitude for helping me on my heat cycle. screw that. this is how i am sure i wanted to make you feel the night i met you at grillby’s. this was how i wanted to make you feel when I saw you in those cute panda pajamas.” Sans purred.

 

     He leaned into her his magic flaring up through her veins. Courtesy of that mark he had given her. Pressing his face into the side of her neck giving soft gentle kisses making Luna tremble lightly. “you are more than an object to me luna. you’re my little moon princess.” His words echoed through her mind.

 

     The magic was pulled back then leaving Luna gasping for air. Her body trembling with excitement. Sans was purring against the side of her neck for a moment longer. He pulled back getting to his feet. Once he was up he pushed her down on the couch letting her lay there. The blanket brought up over her shoulders.

 

“That Was Cheating Brother.” She heard Paps say.

 

“not really. it soothed her, she needed to be soothed. and i wasn’ lying about how i felt.” Sans responded before turning around to kiss the top of her head. “sleep well moon princess, when you wake i will have some breakfast for you. grillz said you got the day off.”

 

      Sans retreated from the room taking Paps with him. Luna felt overwhelmed at the way he had made her feel. How was she supposed to take this? The feeling that Sans had overwhelmed her with felt like adoration. Sans’ adored her? It wasn't love but hell she’d take it. Turning to face the back of the couch Luna felt the smile that spread across her face. Thinking of the day that Sans might love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be Posting the First Chapter to my HT!Sans FanFic. I warn you it will not be Cannon. Do not berate me on it as I have stated this. It will be updated as often as I can along with Strangers on The Train.


	22. Past Time Smack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's special time approaches and something comes back to haunt her.

     It was a few days later and Luna still hadn’t gone home. The skeleton brother’s home felt like home to her. Plus there was something waking up in Sans’ arms that felt so right. Though this morning however she felt the tight embrace pulling her to him. Blinking she wasn’t sure how to take this. Papyrus had stated the mating mark would pretty much make Sans almost want to be around her constantly. Batting him off to go to work became challenging.

 

      Today was Wednesday though and she really needed to get a change of clothes from her apartment. Especially since it was puzzle day. Papyrus had stated they didn’t have to play puzzles or boardgames. Instead he just wanted to hang out to catch up so to speak. Luna understood, upon dating his brother her and Paps rarely hung out without Sans. That wasn’t a good way to maintain a friendship in her book.

 

      After about twenty minutes she managed to replace her body with a pillow into the elder brother’s arms. It had been the one she had slept on so it smelled like her. Sans took to it cuddling it into his body mumbling sweet nothings into it. Unable to resist the image of her Skellie boyfriend snuggled into her pillow she snagged her phone off the nightstand. Taking a quick picture before throwing some clothes on her body loosely.

 

      In a jumbled mess she managed to put on one of Sans’ shirts and somehow a pair of his shorts. It was just then that she realized her Skellie boyfriend was mostly naked under those blankets. _Well glad one of us is cool with sleeping like that. Think he’s gotten comfy with stripping me out when he climbs into bed._ The snort that comes from her was not very lady like by any means.

 

The walk down the stairs allowed her to hum peacefully. Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by the scent of pancakes. “Smells good Pappy.” Luna walked up behind the taller skeleton hugging him lightly around the waist.

 

“Good Morning Luna. Good To See You Up Today Before Twelve In The Least.” Paps spoke pulling down a mug for her. Luna promptly thanked him before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

 

Once settled in a chair at the table she hummed to herself sipping on her coffee. Papyrus chuckled placing pancakes in front of her. “I See My Brother Will Need To Go To His Room For Clothes This Morning.” Papyrus took his own seat with his food. His hand promptly petting her head.

 

     Luna looked down at the pancakes admiring how golden they were. The one dish she learned never to eat form Papyrus again was his spaghetti. He had made it twice during her stay at the Skellie brother’s home. And as much as Luna wanted to tell her dear friend how terrible it was she didn’t. So, she sucked it up and ate it as often as he made.

 

      Papyrus inhaled deeply freezing in his seat looking up at her. Luna didn’t notice the way his head lifted in the air taking a deep inhale through his nasal cavity. Papyrus then shifted getting to his feet promptly excusing him out of the kitchen. She figured he had something to do.

 

      Going back to her pancakes she cut into them. Mind going to think about the things she needed to do. If she were going to spend so much time at the boys house she was going to have to pick up some more clothes. Asking Sans to short cut her over there but today was her day to spend with Pappy.

 

      Luna stabbed the stack of cut up pancakes raising them. But before she could take a bite of them, something pressed into the side of her neck. Making her drop her fork. Purrs filled her ears while hands came up to hold her in place. Boney hands moved up to grasp at her breast making her breath hitch. Fingers slowly rolled the peaks of her nipples under the thick cotton shirt. It made her mewl softly at the touch. Unable to think about much right then.

 

“ya know how good ya smell moon princess?” Sans baritone voice comes out husky rolling out into a growl.

 

       Luna wanted to answer but those hands slid under the shirt. Inching upwards to grip her bare breasts. Giving her nipples a gentle tug when they were found. It made her pout in response. Sensitive? Why wasn’t she this sensitive the night he had sex with her. Not that she was complaining.

 

Realization slammed hard into her that they were in the kitchen and he was fondling her from behind. “S-S-Sans P-P-Pappy could come b-b-back.” Her voice coming out into a stuttering moan while he rolled his hands over her breasts.

 

       Her body was automatically responding to the torment he was giving her. Turning her head slightly she looked over finding he was bent over the chair. Unable to see his face since it was buried in the side of her neck. Bare bones exposed all the way down to the boxers that he was wearing. Her skellie boyfriend had just rolled out of bed.

 

        And thrilled that he had come down to see her immediately. His behavior however was startling. Another growl rolled out of his non-existent throat. “ya smell so good moon princess… i want to take you right here and now...” Sans rumbled parting his teeth to give a nip at the side of her neck.

 

       Red Flag! Big Red Flag! Pappy was home and they were in the kitchen. Sure, having sex in public places could be fun. Luna drew the line with Pappy though. Gritting her teeth to fight back at the moan that threatened to emerge. Pushing all arousal aside she placed her hands at the end of the table pushing back hard. The chair making a loud screech against the tiled floor. It made Sans back up removing his hand from her.

 

       Luna took the opportunity to scurry across the room pressing herself into a corner of the room. “Sans I don’t mind the attention, but Pappy could walk in. I don’t want to give him a…” Her sentence was cut off when he short cut across the room pinning her to the spot.

 

Bare bones pressing into her shirt. His hand moved to wrap around her waist pulling her closer. His eye lights in the shape of hearts. “we could take it…”

 

“HANDS OFF HER SANS!” Pappy had come back in the kitchen making both Luna and Sans over towards him. Their attention locked on the rolled-up paper in his hand.

 

“Pappy!” Luna cried out unsure what was getting into Sans. Was he in heat? “Whats going on?”

 

       Papyrus walked over towards them both grabbing a now growling Sans. Pulling him away from her body. Luna ducked under his grip running out of the kitchen. She was at the front door when someone grabbed her. Picking her off the ground. She squeaked looking back to find Papyrus clinging her close trying to run for the front door. _What the hell?_

 

“paps….” Sans’ voice now coming from the front of them.

 

Papyrus came to a jolting halt making Luna look forward. Sans was leaned against the front door, arms crossed over his bare chest. She looked over his thick bones the way that smile was curved wickedly. Something about him was off in general.

 

“Sans No. She Is Ovulating. You Can’t Have Her At Least Till I Ensure You Both Have The Proper Contraceptives.” Papyrus explained making Luna snap her head back painfully in his directions.

 

     Craptastic her period was getting ready to start and Sans was going nuts because her body was wanting to make babies. Sans whined, looking up she could see him shake his head. “i just want to cuddle her. wrap her in a blanket and keep her with me. you both can have your day but i want… no i need her cuddled to me…. she smells so good paps.” Sans purred that last part.

 

“like fresh honeysuckle after a rain spell.” Sans continued walking forward his arms out in preparation to grab at her.

 

Papyrus backed off looking down at Sans. “As Much As I Believe That Is All You Will Do, No. Not Until I Have The Proper Contraceptives For Her. She Doesn’t Need To End Up Pregnant If It Is Possible For You Two To Procreate. Now Get Ahold Of Yourself. You Are Scaring Her.” Paps snapped at Sans.

 

      That made Sans freeze, white eye lights focused on her then. His smile turning into a frown when he saw her clinging onto Paps for dear life. “oh princess, i’m sorry. its similar to my heat. you smell so good to me that i want you all the same.” Sans seemed to get ahold of himself now. Stepping off to the side. “i need to get to work anyways.”

 

     Luna shifted as Paps got the gesture that she wanted to be put down. He placed her on the ground lightly still watching Sans warily. Luna felt like a kitten facing off against a large Pitbull. Unsure how to approach it but still wanting to cuddle it. She was hesitant for a moment walking up to him. Her arms wrapped around him kissing him lightly on the cheek bone.

 

     Sans purred wrapping his arms around her holding her close to him. Moving his head capturing her lips into a gentle kiss. After a few moments he reluctantly retreated from her taking a moment to look over her body. “see ya after work.” Sans smiled before short cutting out of the room.

 

Luna let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Papyrus came up from behind her pressing his hand into her shoulder. “Come On. Before He Rethinks His Decision. It Took A Lot For Him To Short Cut Back Upstairs.”

 

     She wanted to go get her phone, but she had a feeling she would be here again. Sans’ words ‘see you after work’ echoed through her mind. Yeah, she was sure even if she stayed home he would just come to get her. Walking out the door she grabbed her backpack that was still downstairs. It needed to have some fresh clothes put in it. Right now, her boyfriends already worn clothes were cleaner than the ones in her bag.

 

     Papyrus withdrew his keys from his jacket making sure to snag the coat that Grillby had gifted her. Holding it out for her to slide on while they walked to the red sports car. “Do Not Feel Bad For Sans. You Can Say No To Him Once In A While.” Papyrus smiled opening the door for her. “But We Really Need To Snag Some Magical Condoms From The Monster Shop So You Don’t End Up Pregnant. And Do Not Allow Him To Talk You Into Soul Bonding.”

 

    Soul Bonding, oh she wished. But Papyrus was right, their relationship was still too fresh for that kind of step. Sans had already mate marked her apparently which he was using as a temporary way to show his emotions. It was too dull those pesky doubts that she had every so often. More so using it at night just to ease her into sleep.

 

Sliding into the passenger seat she eased herself carefully back making sure her seat belt was on. Lifting her attention to Papyrus when he got into the driver side. “I know better than to do that Pappy. It's too early. That’s a big decision don’t want him rushing it.”

 

Paps looked at her his smile tense. “It's Not Him I’m Worried About Rushing Into It. His Soul Traits Are Justice And Patience. If He Chooses To Soul Bond You Then Its Because In His Mind It’s the Right Thing. You Are The One I Am Worried About.”

 

Luna tilted her head to the side when Paps started the car. Adjusting the shifter into reverse, backing out of the driveway. “Don’t Get Me Wrong I See How Much You Care For My Brother. But I Don’t Want You To Rush Into Things Because Of What He Wants. If You Set Time He Will Have The Patience To Wait For You.”

 

It occurred to her that Paps was ensuring she was getting an actual relationship. “Paps…”

 

“Tops Told Me How He Met You.” Papyrus responded looking at her with his white eye lights. “You Never Mentioned Anything About Your Past But We Need To Know Things. Sans Deserves To Know So He Can Avoid Anything To Upset You.”

 

     Luna never thought that past relationships would come up. Especially when entering a new one. Tops had broken the friend code by telling Paps about when they met. Moving she rubbed her eye remembering exactly where the black eye had been. Looking off to the side she avoided eye contact. Papyrus had always wanted to know the details of her dirty past.

 

“I can talk about it tonight. You and Sans at least should know of how I dealt with everything. There are somethings I don’t want to talk about.” Mostly her past involving Joseph, that was a touchy subject too touchy.

 

     The drive to her apartment seemed shorter than anything but Luna was thankful. It avoided the uncomfortable conversation for the moment. That was till they reached her front door inside the hallway. It had been kicked in. Luna looked over at the door noticing the way the door knob was stuck in the wall making her frown. What had happened?

 

“Luna?” Papyrus’ voice filled with concern.

 

     She couldn’t answer while her gaze took in the rest of the mess that her apartment had become. Thankfully she didn’t have a lot of dishes or things to fill it. Otherwise, she would have so much more to replace. Walking towards her bedroom, clothes were thrown all over the place some destroyed beyond repair. Red spray paint curved over her blanket the word Whore imprinted deeply. The same word carved in large letters in the wall above her headboard.

 

     Turning her head she looked at the wall that was at the entrance of her room. Only to let out a shrieking cry seeing her what she recognized as her family picture blown up in an eight by ten. Only it didn’t have her parents or her brother. Instead it was her dressed in an elegant dress. The frilly Lolita type gown making her seem more elegant even at eight years old. A young boy’s arms were wrapped around her, he barely could be seen. The only visual were his blond locks, olive colored skin giving subtle hints at his chin. A smirk curving those lips while he held a younger Luna… no a younger Sonia in his arms. Nearly possessive seeming brotherly. The words above the picture reading ‘YOU’RE MINE!’

 

      Joseph had found her! Luna backed away from the picture tears spilling down her cheeks. This was deliberate he intended to make her find the picture, the words whore written around it in red spray paint. Slut carved elsewhere. Monster Fucker placed off near the frame of her door. Luna felt a pang to her chest, something was breaking with in her. Breaking, making sure that the crack spread.

 

     Luna wanted to run, scream her lungs out. Scream until her voice became hoarse and her throat became raw. A hand pressed against her shoulder making her let out a startled shriek. A large hand gripped her not giving her a chance to pull away. She was pulled back into a clothed chest. They gently turned her head bury her face into that bomber jacket. Luna sobbed gripping tightly taking one last time at the marks over the wall. Seeing the words that were painted on the floor. ‘My Sonia.’

 

     Her body racked with fear while she clutched at Papyrus. The painful reminders of each beating she endured coming to life. Making anything she endured after her brutal childhood seem like a dashing memory. Papyrus growled holding her tightly, he was her lifeline currently. Keeping her from dipping further into those memories.

 

“We May Need To Have That Conversation Sooner Rather Than Later.” Papyrus growled.

 

He was right. She couldn’t run from this. If Joseph was around, then it wouldn’t be long till he managed to get her alone cornering her. What would he do to her now that she was no longer an itty-bitty minor? The thoughts made her cling harder to Papyrus. He carried her out of the room clearly grasping that the longer she was in there the worst thing possible.

 

Paps deposited her on the couch making her curl into a ball. Not a second later Papyrus was on the phone calling someone. He didn’t leave the room as whoever answered the phone. Luna caved in on herself passing out on the couch not wanting to endure the way her apartment was more terrifying than the estate where she had grown up in.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

      Papyrus felt a mix of emotions but the one that seemed to be riding him hard was protectiveness. Luna had taken the initial damage in her common rooms rather well. But when she had entered the room Papyrus could sense the change in her body. The tenseness of her shoulders could be visibly seen. He had followed her into the room only to find the way it had been destroyed.  

 

      Anger fueled him next the words written on her blanket. But when she turned to look at another wall pure terror appeared on her face. He turned to find an image of a small girl that looked like Luna. Dressed up like a princess would be or at the very least an elegant lady. The dress was a dusky purple accented with white. There was no doubt in Paps’ mind that this young girl was Luna.

 

     Taking in all the words he felt that anger rise especially since the air was tinged with fear. Reaching out he took hold of her wanting to comfort her. This was his brother’s mate as well as his close friend. She jumped at the initial contact, but it didn’t stop him. He gripped her pulling her to him holding her close. Whatever was going on in her head was bad.

 

      Luna had passed out when he got Undyne on the phone. This was something that he expected the monster police to handle. There was something underlining this, telling him that if the human police dealt with it then whoever did this would just make them go away. Luna came from a wealthy past. That picture clearly told him that this person knew her. Which meant they might come from a wealthy past.

 

     The words on the floor the name, he had known something was off with the name Luna Solarium. It didn’t sound like the normal name like Sarah or… Sonia. That was Luna’s birth name, he could feel it in his soul. Gritting his teeth together while on the phone, the pheromones from her being fertile making every instinct with him scream in protectiveness. _Protect my brother’s mate!_ They screamed at him.

 

“I will come over, get someone to photograph it. But it’s clear she can’t stay there Paps. Where will she be…” Undyne spoke into the line.

 

“SHE WILL BE STAYING WITH SANS AND ME.” Papyrus interrupted his friend. Instantly regretting it.

 

The long sigh that came from the other end of the line felt heavy. “Alright. Get any of the clothes that aren’t messed up into a suit case. This might take longer than most cases. Especially if what you are telling me is true.” Undyne groaned on the other end clearly stressed by this.

 

“I Will Do That. If You Have Any Questions You Can Find Her There.” Though Papyrus wondered if Luna would tell Undyne anything about her past. _She doesn’t have a choice anymore. Her past literally knocked down her door._ Papyrus tried not to think about that as a pun.

 

“Right. Get her out of there, please. And have Sharon lock the hallway till we get there.” Undyne muttered before clicking the phone. The sound of it hitting the receiver.

 

Papyrus shoved the phone into his pocket moving to shake Luna awake. She was startled awake making him grip her trying to soothe her. “Easy…” Papyrus spoke trying to soothe her. “It's Just Me.”

 

      Luna’s dual-toned gaze focused on him making him pull her to him. With how scared she was he didn’t want to risk her waking up to being in the living room by herself. Shifting her he pulled her onto his back holding her there in a piggy back. A small sniffle escaping her before she buried her face into the leather of his jacket. Whoever put that fear in her was going to pay.

 

      Looking at the bedroom Papyrus didn’t want her to see what was in there. Something red caught his attention. The scarlet scarf he had knit for her was resting on the back of the recliner. Untouched clearly. Walking over he snatched it up and handed it back to her.

 

“Put That Over Your Eyes. We Have To Go Into The Room And Pack A Suitcase. I Don’t Want To Leave You Out Here With The Door Being Broken.” Papyrus explained.

 

     The scarf slid through his gloved phalanges, turning his head he looked back at her seeing her do as he asked. It warmed his soul to think that she obeyed without question. Once the scarf was secured over her eyes he walked in the room sitting her down on the bed that was untouched by the dried spray paint. Luna directed him around the room thankfully. It took him about an hour to get a bag situated for her.

 

“There’s one more thing.” Luna removed the scarf from her over her eyes.

 

      It made Papyrus growl instinctively before seeing it rest loosely over her shoulder. Walking into the closet she grabbed something in the back of the top shelf. She pulled out a floral shoe box clutching it close to her. _It's Important. I can’t ask her anything without Sans. Hopefully, he can seep comfort through the mate mark when we discuss all this._

Luna came out of the closet looking around the room. Papyrus snatched her up before she could get a good look. Growling at her before shoving her face into his chest. “Don’t Look…”

 

      Gathering her and her bag he made sure to snag the Nintendo Switch from the tv and walked out of the apartment. Taking the occupant and what few belongings she needed with him. A quick gaze around the tragedy he knew his brother would not take this well. And for once Papyrus hoped his brother would be the one to Judge this human.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Sans short cut into his living room from the garage falling back on the couch. Papyrus should have been out with Luna for their puzzle day. Or that’s what he thought till he looked over to find his brother brooding on the other side of the couch. That’s also when Sans took in the large suitcase that was resting next to him.

 

“hey bro… how was puzzle day?” Sans asked trying to come off his carefree self.

 

       Papyrus locked eye lights with Sans making him gasp. The chill vibrating through his bones while he took in the shift in the air. The tangerine coloration of Papyrus’ magic taking over the normally white eye lights. They sparked with hints of yellow telling Sans what he needed to know.

 

“ **what happened?** ” Sans voice deepened looking at the bag. Then to around the room, his Moon’s scent was in the house but he didn’t see her.

 

“I Took Luna Home Today…” Papyrus started making Sans refocus on his brother. Had she done something to upset him? “Only To Find Her Apartment In Utter Shambles.”

 

Sans was on his feet in a second, where was his Moon. He was walking towards the stairs till a large bone appeared in his path. It was tinted in tangerine coloration making him look back at Papyrus focusing his gaze on the younger brother. “Allow Me To Finish!” Papyrus raised his voice.

 

      Sans gave a territorial growl before hearing the door upstairs open. Both of them lifted their attention to find Luna walking down the stairs. Her dual toned eyes were pink, stains streaking down her cheeks still. The bone was blocking unintentionally separating them from one another. The pheromones that her body was giving off were laced in fear making him coo in response. His Moon was distressed.

 

Sans turned to look at Papyrus who dissipated the large bone. The second it was gone Sans grabbed Luna by her shoulders pulling her into him. The trembling he felt her body gave off had him growling like a territorial animal. Without warning, he swept her entire body into his carrying her back to the couch. Depositing her beside Papyrus. “hold her for a bit.”

 

Short cutting to his room he looked around it finding the thick heavy blanket he used when he was dealing with his anxiety. It was similar to his jacket a blue fleece material with cream colored plush accenting the border. Short cutting back down stairs he wrapped it around Luna. Pulling her to him and she let it out sobbing into his chest.

 

Looking up at Papyrus he saw a floral shoe box in his lap. It was opened showing a stack of letters, two birth certificates. Grabbing one of them he looked at the name on it noticing it just read Sonia. Attached to it was an adoption form reading a name Sonia Montgomery. Sans winced knowing that name. Joseph Montgomery was a known monster hater. Looking down at Luna he wasn’t mad at her. But he understood more than anything why she wanted to escape her past.

 

“sonia?” Sans called her watching her instinctively pull away from him as if he had hit her. Sans gripped her. “luna… no. it's me.”

 

He held up the adoption paper getting her attention to focus on it. “is this what your name was before you changed it?”

 

The surprise that her gaze held made him chuckle. “tori should learn to close doors when discussin’ things. your past is meetin’ ya though princess. time to come clean. time to tell us about you.” Sans leaned in kissing her forehead trying to give her some courage.

 

Luna curled into him again making him try to poor some comforting feelings into his babygirl through that mate mark. Looking over to Papyrus the two brothers shared a look silently promising that they would protect the sweet human that wormed her way into their lives. But first… they needed to know what they were dealing with. “tell us everything princess. this isn’ a choice anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always envisioned that Papyrus had a bravery soul trait which is dominant. Which his magic would be a tangerine orange. The secondary trait would be kindness. Let's face it he's a big freakin' softie. Here's where things get different for me. The hints of yellow are telltale signs of Justice. Being Sans' brother think they should have more than just being skeletons in common hehe.


	23. Sonia Montgomery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna reveals her past and Sans contemplates a dark decison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There Are Mentions of Child Abuse in This Episode. They are Italicized for everyone to see. If you are uncomfortable with it please skip over it.
> 
> So this chapter is short. Im sorry but the more I thought about some things I wanted to add the more I saw Sans coming off as a Jack ass rather than being considerate of her. Maybe next chapter ya know. When she has a chance to get past her trauma.

     Luna remained wrapped in the super soft blanket sitting in Sans’ lap. His boney hand rolling over her back lightly drawing small circles down her spine. Unlike this morning this was done purely out of soothing. The gesture was nice but she couldn’t explain to either of them how what she was going to tell them next might put her into a full blown panic attack.

 

     When it came down to it, it wasn’t that she didn’t want to share the details of her past. Luna couldn’t. Staring at the floral box seeing the paperwork spilled out over the table. The boys had looked over each paper finding out about her dirty past a bit more than she had wanted. It was understandable.

 

      Papyrus came back into the living room handing her the hot cup of tea. Making sure she took it gingerly. Luna blew onto the tea knowing the boys were waiting expectantly. Taking a sip of the tea allowing its warmth to coat her throat before she set it on the table. Situating in Sans’ lap she looked between the two of them.

 

“I really am not looking forward to this.” Luna admitted.

 

“take your time moon princess.” Sans hummed.

 

Paps moved closer pulling her feet into his lap gently stroking the ankles of her bared feet. That was nice, but at the same time, she felt a touch overwhelmed by all the attention. Luna glanced over at the floral box reaching out for it. Cyan magic engulfed it, lifting it up into the air bringing it towards her. It rested in her lap.

 

Reaching in she pulled out her birth certificate which had her adopted name on it. “Sonia Montgomery.”

 

~ _She had been born Sonia Valmontia, a name that was old ranging back to when Monsters lived on the surface she found out but birth parents names. Sonia hadn’t bothered to look them up since she hated them. They had put her in the fate she had been subjected to. That wasn’t the best way to explain it._

_From birth she had grown up in the orphanage, they dropped her last name only calling her Sonia. Sometimes they called her Little Sonia. It stuck hard till the day they walked in the door. The Montgomery’s, one of the wealthiest families that lived in the small town of Orchid. The wife had become barren after giving birth to their son Joseph. Some sort of complications or that’s what Sonia had heard from the Sisters of the Orphanage._

_The Sisters were excited to have the family in their orphanage. Apparently the only child wanted a sibling to keep him company since his mommy and daddy were busy. All the other girls were swooned at the idea of having an older brother. Joseph never took a second glance at them. About ready to tell his parents till Sonia had stepped from the bathroom._

_Something had drawn the boy towards her. Before she knew it he was staring down at her. The smaller female stepping back when he had approached. Sonia always had those empathic abilities when he had approached her she immediately got a bad feeling. Especially when those dark eyes became darker when they flicked over her body. No this wasn’t a boy who wanted a sibling, he wanted a toy. Something he could break._

_She didn’t get a choice in the matter though since he came from wealth. It was either The Sisters handed her over legally or they would withdraw any support from the orphanage. The Sisters obliged thus Sonia was sent with them, going from Little Sonia to Sonia Mariella Montgomery._

_Mommy, that’s what Mrs. Montgomery insisted that Sonia call her. Sonia didn’t want to. To which Daddy stated she should be grateful. Sonia wasn’t. She hated her new family with a passion. Daddy at least tried to make her happy. Getting her little gifts here and there. Mommy didn’t like that too much.  Always would take away the gifts._

_The first incident was harmless or at least that’s how Sonia had felt about it. Joseph had invited her into his bedroom. She was six and he was sixteen. Looking over her innocent body with hunger even while she glared up at him with those dual toned eyes. Mommy had made it clear she needed to listen to her older brother. When she declined Joseph’s invitation his gaze darkened gripping her by the back of her hair and slamming her into a wall._ ~

 

Luna looked up feeling Sans still behind her. Turning her head, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. His sockets were black no visual eye lights. Sadly she couldn’t stop, leaning back into him. Her back pressing into his chest. Tears already streaming down her face. Sans instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Focusing on Paps for the comfort.

 

~ _Daddy had come upstairs when it had first happened wrestling the teenage boy from Sonia. Joseph proceeded to push his father off him wanting to get back to the damage he had inflicted on the small girl. Thankfully Sonia had retreated to her bedroom._

_Hours later Daddy came into the room looking for Sonia. He found her hiding in the closet, scooping her up in his arms he walked over to the window sill placing her on the padded bench in front of it. His hand moving over her back, nothing in a sexual way but more for comfort. Sonia had only gotten a bruise on the side of her face… this time._

_The second time Sonia had been learning how to cook with one of the maids. Pancakes! Sonia had loved pancakes and the maid thought eight years old was a good age to learn the basics. Mommy didn’t see the issue in it so she allowed it. The maid had gone to the other room to switch the laundry. Explaining what Sonia needed to do._

_Joseph came into the kitchen watching Sonia stand on the step stool. Too short to reach the stove naturally. The stool was needed for her to watch whatever she was cooking. Walking up behind her while she plated the pancake. Whispering her name catching those dual toned eyes. Surprise at him being there only switching to anger when she felt what he intended to do._

_He hated that glare. Had told her she would learn to respect him. Joseph punished her gripping onto the hand with the spatula. Sonia dropped it out of fear. Putting up resistance making him move him behind her. Sonia struggled when he pushed her hand closer to the hot pan. The instant her hand pressed into the hot surface she screamed out in pain._

_The maid came in but a second too late before Joseph had released her hand. Stating she had put her hand in it. He had attempted to stop her, but she didn’t listen. Sonia called him out for the first time. Telling him he was a liar. Mommy showed up smacking her across the face telling her she shouldn’t insult her brother that way. That time she ended up with a first degree burn. Still lucky._

_The third time, however, she hadn’t been so lucky. And it had started to break that strong will that Sonia had. Joseph had these collectible GI Joe figures that Sonia had found herself enthralled with. She had her own little Barbie dolls, but she was in an experimental phase at nine._

_Tired of the frilly dresses that Mommy put her in. Daddy had indulged her allowing her to wear the shorts and t-shirts. Letting her be the tomboy that Sonia seemed to enjoy. He had even gotten her hair to be cut short so that she could go run through the forest without getting it snagged on branches. Mommy and Joseph didn’t like that._

_Sonia had taken one of the GI Joe figures with her one time in the forest. All the way up to the tree house that Daddy had set up for her. It wasn’t the greatest, but Sonia loved it. Her sanctuary away from the house. She had fallen asleep from all the running and climbing. When she awoke Joseph was in her face. Pure rage on his face. What did Sonia do? Shot a glare right back at him._

_That had been a mistake. Joseph grabbed her yanking her out of her sanctuary all the way back to the house. Hauling her into his bedroom where he threw her over the foot board of his bed. Sonia went to move but he grabbed her tossing her back over it. Finding the handcuffs, he had hidden under the mattress. He used them to secure her in place. Sonia didn’t cry just tried to fight the cuffs. To no avail._

_Joseph came back with something that she thought should have been used in medieval times. A hickory stick but it was wrapped in barbed wire. For her disobedience, he informed her that she would get ten lashings, five per hand. The barbed wire had cut into her hand so deep that she was bleeding badly when he shoved her out of the room. Sonia still didn’t cry. But something in her had broke._

_Daddy had come out of the room took one look at Sonia…._ ~

 

“STOP!” Paps spoke up making Luna look up at him. Tangerine orange tears were streaming down his cheekbones. “Enough Luna, You Don’t Need To Say Anymore.”

 

The grip around her waist was tight but she could hear the electricity that pulsed through those arms. Looking back she saw Sans’ usual grin was in a firm downward line. Rage emanating in those eyes. Papyrus snagged her over to his lap cradling in his lap. It wasn’t to save her but more to comfort her.

 

“was there anything else he did?” Sans asked his voice was calm but there was something dark.

 

Luna buried her face into Paps’ shirt covered chest taking in a deep breath holding her hand out to Sans. He took it. It was her primary hand the one she used to draw. Rolling each joint he would feel the pop and pull but never come out of their fixed sockets. Sans’ sockets widened looking down at her hand.

 

“He got mad when one of the maids stated I had such pretty artwork. So he dislocated each finger. It hurt like hell.” Luna admitted.

 

“anything else?” Sans growled it out.

 

“Not really. Daddy always kept a close eye on me. When I turned seventeen Mommy and Daddy had gone out of town during a bad rain storm. The rain was so bad that they drove off the side of the road.” Luna mentioned.

 

“they got the judgment they deserved.” Sans spat out.

 

“SANS!” Papyrus snapped.

 

“no, they allowed a child to be abused by their son. did nothing about it. and your **daddy** sorry he didn’t do enough. comforting is one thing, but he should have had joseph and mommy tossed in jail.” Sans growled out the anger rolling from him.

 

“What Is Empathy?” Paps asked.

 

“I can sense strong emotions. It took a long time to control the ability. But I am on the receiving end of the whole thing. Like when your feeling happy it emanates from you and I feel it. It automatically makes me happy.” Luna explained.

 

“Wowie. Sounds Like A Fantastic Ability.” Paps explained before moving to set her back down on the couch. “I Had Better Get Some Food Going.”

 

Paps left the room, leaving her with Sans. That floral box was tossed across the room. His hands gripped her shoulders possessively turning her to press her into his chest. A hand trailing over her spine. Luna let the dam break sobbing into Sans’ shirt while he comforted her. He had known what she needed at that very moment. No words, just comfort.

 

“he can’ have you princess. i won’ let him. its clear he didn’ see you as a sister. more a little pet that he could torment. you were strong through it all. how you didn’ crack under it all i have no clue. no more though. we gonna sell that apartment and come live with us. paps won’ disagree he loves havin’ ya around. and your mine. i’d rather be back in the underground rather than allow him to get his hands on you.” Sans whispered harshly while she fell asleep.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Even when he felt Luna’s body go limp in his arms he didn’t let go. What she had gone through as a child was traumatic. Her adoptive mother shouldn’t have protected a **monster** like Joseph. Looking down at the frail human in his arms he could feel his soul breaking at the thought of hurting her. All her vigilante behavior made sense. It was an attempt to rectify what had been done to her. Her dealing out the judgement to those who mistreat monsters. Luna was a lot like him. Only she didn’t need EXP or LV to make those judgements. She relied on pure instinct.

 

Adjusting her carefully in his arms he cooed gently every time she whimpered. Telling them that hadn’t boasted well for her emotionally. It was bringing up all those bad memories. He knew that for a fact since he often had the same issue when it came to remembering the Genocide run with Chara. Smoothing a bony hand through her hair he looked down at her. Wanting to give her so much more than possible now.

 

Papyrus came back into the room looking over Luna sleeping on Sans’ lap. “We Cannot Let Him Get His Hands On Her. The Way He Left Her Apartment Was Like He Knew How He Knew How She Would React.”

 

Sans had no doubts about it. Given how monsters had explained Joseph Montgomery the guy was a force on its own. Callous and loved to torment. It was clear what he intended with Luna, abuse her to the point she broke. Would Joseph have Raped her?

 

“hmm… do we have dust’s number?” Sans asked lifting his gaze to Papyrus.

 

Paps looked down at Sans, his eye lights widening to nearly fill his sockets. It was an uncomfortable topic to bring up Dust. Especially given the price they would have to pay for his services. Dust didn’t do shit for free, especially since it took up a good amount of magic to go between dimensions.

 

Sans had the uncomfortable meet with the dark murdery version of himself when he accidentally screwed with his machine. Dumping multiple alternates in one room. Red, a darker version of himself was violent but not a killer. Axe, a cannibal who ate humans. Blueberry, a more energetic version of himself. Then there was Dust, the psychotic version of him who Sans was suddenly putting on the same level of Joseph.

 

“I Don’t Think We Need To Go That Far. He Hunts The Supernatural. He Won’t Go After A Human.” Papyrus breathed uncomfortably.

 

Sans purred when Luna rubbed her face into his chest. “i can’ judge a human like him. and you heard her. she came from money. joseph would buy his way out. it is better if we go about this in a more…” Sans rolled his eye lights off to the side trying to feign he didn’t care. “discrete manner.”

 

“I Don’t Like Bringing Him In. He Likes To Inflict Pain. Seeing That She Has Been Through Quite A Bit Aren’t You Worried That He Might Try To Hurt Her?” Paps asked.

 

Dust better fucking not touch his Moon. If he did Sans would find every way to scatter Dusty’s dust in the most filthiest place on the planet. And he had a few good places to do that. Looking up at Papyrus he showed off that grin. Papyrus sighed.

 

“Word Of Warning. You Invite Danger Into This Universe And He’s Likely To Drag Other Questionable Characters.” Paps warned.

 

He did have a good point as much as he enjoyed the idea of what Dusty could do to a guy like Joseph he didn’t want to think of him dragging other things into this dimension. Being a god damn hunter made him attract some questionable characters.

 

“alright, but we need to handle this joseph before he can get his hands on her. if he did that kind of stuff to her when she was a kid imagine what he could put her through as an adult.” Sans already could imagine. And they weren’t too pretty.

 

Getting up he gathered Luna in his arms carrying her up the stairs. Paps promising to call them both down for dinner when it was ready. Sans was thankful for Paps giving him a chance to be with Luna. He was more thankful for the fact his bro had kept an eye on her those months ago. Opening the door to his room he walked in.

 

Hours upon hours of work it was finally presentable for her to see. He set her down on the bed keeping a close eye on her. Her body turned grabbing hold of a nearby pillow, clutching it tightly to her body. Automatically she was seeking the comfort of being held. Stripping out of his jacket and jeans he climbed into the bed with her. Gripping her body and pulling her to him.

 

She muttered his name in her sleep making him smile. Focusing on her chest he worried about what he had in mind. Those cracks needed some care. No doubt the story tonight hadn’t helped with that. But most of all he wanted to give her some comfort. With a swift tug, he pulled out her soul. Making note of the discomfort she felt.

 

The little heart flew into his bony grip. The colors swirling together. One arms around her while he studied it. The cracks didn’t look as bad as last time. He guessed he had the date to thank for that. There were hints of his magic still seeping into them. Attempting to heal the damage. Cyan magic wasn’t as good as green. But it would get the job done.  Letting it go he looked up watching it float above his head. It didn’t bounce or flip it stayed stationary. Trying to act like it was invisible. That’s how she felt currently. Attempting to hide herself from everyone hoping they wouldn’t notice the pain she was in.  

 

He hadn’t seen compassion before the barrier broke. None of the monsters in the underground had carried one. Yet Luna carried a compassionate soul. Dusty might take interest in that soul trait. It made Sans growl at the thought of him hurting her. At anyone hurting her. No for now he would leave Dusty out of this equation. But it didn’t make him think any less about what Dust might do to Joseph. The thought made him smirk sinisterly.


	24. Some Much Needed Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has night terrors and Sans helps ease her out of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 120 Kudos Woot.
> 
> So this has sexual content. So if you're at work and reading this please be aware. I'd rather not be blamed for you having some eh... issues by reading this.

Sans felt the body next to him trembling to make him lift his head to look down at them. Luna was still deep in sleep, but her face was contorted into one of pain. Worry ate at him while he clung to her trying to soothe her with purrs. Moving the top of her head to his chest so she could hear them. That made her worse to the point she tried to push away. Initially pushing him from the bed.

 

Looking up at the blank ceiling he frowned. That was unexpected. Getting to his knees he peeked over the mattress to see her attempting to curl into a ball. Soothing her the usual way was going to be a challenge. While he wasn’t into doing someone unconscious the implications a nightmare this bad would have on her would be horrendous. They had made such great progress as a couple and he risked going back to step one by what he was considering.

 

Letting out a puff of air he climbed back on the bed reaching to grip her. She didn’t fight too much but she didn’t uncurl from her ball. He promised if he ever got ahold of Joseph Montgomery he was going to pay seriously. Yet he felt mildly responsible for her current condition. If he hadn’t had her tell about the past she desperately hid from everyone she wouldn’t be like this. But if he hadn’t pushed he wouldn’t know how much she truly needed him and Paps.

 

Luna was a lost soul afraid of letting anyone close because those who were supposed to be close to her abused her. An older brother who was supposed to protect her from those who would do her harm. Instead of becoming the one to harm her. A mother who was supposed to coddle her tell her things would be fine. Instead of being the one to tell her to sit and take it like a champ. Every notion that Luna had been wronged filled him with Justice. Justice to avenge those crimes that had been done to her.

 

A compassionate soul… she had compassion through her. Had seen it first hand on the train when she offered to help him out. It wasn’t out of her own need but her compassion to help monsters. Sans whimpered trying to ease her from the tight ball she was in. She needed that compassion to be given back. Needed to be shown that she was no longer going to be abused. Needed to be shown that she was loved.

 

Focusing on the mating mark he closed his eyes, sending comfort through the small link she carried on her. That link helped him somewhat to gauge how she was feeling. Right now, she was terrified. The memories no doubt plaguing her mind. A moment passed, she was still tightly curled up. A second moment passed, her body started to relax. Good, that was a start. A third moment passed, and she was uncurled from the fetal position lying flat on her back.

 

Sans puffed out a breath of relief releasing the magic he was using on her mark. The temptation to soul bond her was stronger than ever. Then he could push his emotions through the link, and it wouldn’t take as much out of him. A whine pulled him from those thoughts to see her starting to retract again. _Shit…_ He thought. Snagging a pillow from the headboard he pressed it under her head wanting her as comfortable as possible. There was so much he wanted to do but she needed the pleasure to ease her into restfulness.

 

Climbing down the bed he pushed her legs open. Still wearing his shorts. Sans admitted the baggy clothing looked adorable on her. Thoughts of her in nothing but his jacket decided to plague his thoughts. For another time though. Luna needed him. He just hoped she wouldn’t be angry about this. His phalanges twitched reaching for the drawstring. Lightly tugging at it till the little bow she had it done in came loose. Easy enough…

 

This was nerve racking the thought of her waking up and chewing him out was a good possibility. Her hormones lingering in the air were egging him on. It was still unknown whether monsters and humans could procreate together. The thought of Luna swollen with his child had his magic swelling in his pelvis. Looking down at his own shorts seeing the straining cyan bulge he groaned. Last thing he needed… but the image was still there.

 

Sans had seen so many images of pregnant human females. Their abdomen stretched out rounded like soft pillows. Lifting Luna’s shirt, he took in the soft pudginess of her tummy. Lightly dragging his phalanges over the skin. His grin widening at the wonder if his magic would shimmer through? Would the child acknowledge him with a gentle kick? All possibilities… ones he found himself wanting to find out with the frail human female in his bed. Not the guest bed. HIS BED!

 

“fuck… your so beautiful princess…” Sans muttered to her, but it was more to himself.

 

A reminder of how lucky he was, of how grateful she waited for him too. It spurred him into moving to pull the shorts down her legs to reveal her clothed sex. They weren’t as extravagant as the crotchless ones but… he liked these ones none the less. They were white with a little cyan heart in the center of her crotch. Taking those off he carelessly shoved them into the pocket of his shorts. Holding in the groan that he emitted at the site of her sex. It was a sight that he would never grow tired of seeing.

 

The shirt would be harder to get off since getting it over her head risked waking her. After half undressing her he leaned back in his bed to admire his handiwork. The sight of her on his bed like this had those possessive urges hitting harder. It was due to her ovulating, or so he continued to tell himself. And in that same process, he kept telling himself that she needed to be pregnant with his kid.

 

Falling forward he moved till he got purchase of her hips. Placing feathery kisses against the inside of her thighs. Savoring the sounds of her soft chuckles. Luna had so many ticklish spots it wasn’t funny. He could spend hours with a feather just to see where she was the most sensitive. Yet another jot thought for another time. Coming close to the center of her legs his magic welled up in his mouth forming his tongue. That tongue that wanted in the essence of Luna. Parting his teeth, he glided the tongue over her soft flesh. Eliciting a lewd groggy moan from her sleeping form.

 

“you don’ know what you do to me, princess.” Sans mumbled bringing his mouth to her center.

 

Inhaling through his nasal cavity he groaned scenting her arousal. Nope, he couldn’t just go down on her. He wanted to be inside to feel the way her walls clenched around his magic. An experimental lick told him she was wet already. Lubrication forming from her ready to make babies. Just to be safe though he reached over to his nightstand digging into one of the drawers. The small tube of cinnamon-scented lube. One hand tugged down his shorts enough to spring free his erection while the other kept a firm hold of the lube.

 

Eyeing Luna he popped open the cap the spiciness of the cinnamon breaching his nasal passage. Hindering Luna’s natural scent for a moment. Regret that she would hate him for this came next, he could make it up to her. Maybe she would like to wake up to him taking her? Stars knew he wouldn’t mind waking up to her riding him. Wrapping his boney hand around his cock he slowly stroked himself spreading the thick warm substance over his length.

 

Capping the tube, he tossed it over his shoulder uncaring where it landed. Still stroking himself he leaned in guiding his shaft towards her entrance. At first, he was met with a little resistance. Forcing him to stop, she had been a virgin up until their date. Sans could still remember the feel of her tearing underneath him. The soft whimpers she made when he pressed harder into her.

 

He grabbed one of her legs fold it to where she laid on her hip exposing her ass to the cool air. Sans studied her to make sure she wasn’t experiencing any discomfort. Moving to lay on his own hip behind her he pressed himself against her core liking that he could watch from this position. Using the remaining substance on his fingers he spread it over her slit prepping her more for him. Didn’t want to hurt his princess after all.

 

Now he felt she was more than ready he took his time. Gyrating his hips to push the start of his length into her. His tip slid in making him groan at how tight she felt. Sans would never get used to how tight she was… a read up on her biology since she first told him that explained that it would take a while to loosen her up. He hoped she never would loosen honestly. He loved the way she wrapped around him, holding him snuggly. Admitting that he wanted to be inside her constantly if she kept feeling this good.

 

Luna groaned when he rolled his hips one more time. Shoving more of himself inside of her. Sans pushed himself up so that he was hovering over her. Cyan beads of sweat decorating the top of his skull. Looking over her body taking in the sight. She was laying down but if she were sitting upright she would be sitting sideways in his lap. His cock partially buried in her. Pressing one hand into the pillow beside her head the other hand (that hadn’t had lube on it) cupping her chin. His head lowered pressing his teeth into her mouth.

 

Sans thrust more into her feeling himself hilt finally. The entire length being enveloped by Luna now. Making him freeze above her, stars she felt too good. Shifting back he pulled his cock out till it was almost out before thrusting forward. Biting into the shirt that Luna was wearing to muffle his groans. Sans was lost in the ecstasy to be reminded that she was asleep though. Thrusting harder into her his hands moved down gripping her hips. Anchoring her to his body forcing his thrusts to become shallow but harder.

 

Luna whined beneath him and soon enough he became startled when fleshy hands pressed onto his shoulders. Lifting his head up he came face to face with a very awake Luna. “Hey there Skellie.” She moaned her voice coming out huskier than normal.

 

Sans froze making her whine once more. “princess…”

 

Luna placed her hands on his skull, giving him a smile. “Yeah? Why are you stopping?”

 

“y-you’re not mad?” Sans winced thinking that she might be if he pointed that out.

 

Luna looked off to the side seeming to think that over. Sans was ready to pull out when he felt her hips do a slow grind against him. Reminding him that he was still just bones. A soft growl coming from him as he summoned forth his ecto body. Giving her some soft padding. He didn’t want to bruise her after all. A small thrust forward had Luna moaning out. Sans placed a hand over her mouth grinning.

 

“paps finds out he gonna make us sleep in separate rooms princess. ya are still ovulating and frankly i don’ think i could handle not being in a room with you like this…” Sans explained to her.

 

Luna kissed the palm of his hand making him thrust more into her. The position made him realize how much deeper he can go.  His hand slid to the side of her face kissing her deeply thrusting harder into her. She whimpered with each thrust making Sans growled. Making him wish he was in heat; his knot would form, and he could lock inside of her. Sealing whatever seed, he placed inside. If monsters could get humans pregnant that would be a good way to find out.

 

Her walls fluttered against his cock making his ego flare up. He had her so close in a matter of minutes. Slowing his thrusts to an agonizing pace he felt each stroke into her hit nerves driving her wild underneath him. Through her first orgasm, he proceeded to ride her slow getting her slicker for him. The twitching sensation her body gave off after making him giddy. Her mouth was parted while she cried out his name only to be muffled by his hand once more.

 

Her moans were making it harder to stay in control of his thrusts. Grabbing one of the legs he adjusted her completely on her back. Wrapping her leg around his hip while he kneeled up on the bed. “okay princess… ya still with me here? i’m not quite done here. i want one more orgasm out of you before i get myself off. think ya can do that?” He hummed.

 

“Yes…” Her voice came out soft.

 

“didn’ quite catch that princess.” Sans grinned.

 

“Yes.” She spoke louder.

 

“yes what?” Sans stopped all movements making her whimper. _My Spoiled Moon Princess…._

 

“Yes, Daddy.” She spoke making him giddy again. Something in the way she called him Daddy had him getting harder.

 

“good girl. brace yourself now and make sure to stay quiet. Remember paps might not take too kindly to us going at it.” Sans winked at her.

 

Sans began thrusting into her harder thanking that he had the right mind to summon his ecto body. Otherwise, she might have bruises on her tomorrow. Keeping a firm hold of her hips he slammed into her finding a spot that had her scratching at the sheets. Her face turned just enough to press into the side of the pillow. That shirt was riding up to reveal the swell at the bottom of her breasts. She was becoming undone by him and him alone.

 

The sloppy sounds of her wetness mixed with his magic filling the room. Lifting his head back he parted his teeth, baring sharp fangs. Falling forward he found her mate mark and bit down making her scream into the pillow. Sweet irony taste of her blood filled his maw making him moan. It was enough to set off her second orgasm which in turn set off his. He felt his magic unload into her pussy. They road them out together. Stopping when they felt they had nothing left to give.

 

Sans retracted his fangs from her flesh licking the wound to clean and seal it. Luna gave off a soft weak chuckle. “Remind me to let you take advantage of me more often when I’m asleep.” Luna teased making him smile.

 

Sans found comfort resting his skull on her clothed breasts. “ya were havin’ a bad dream princess. i wanted to take it away.”

 

Luna hummed at first seeming to think it over. “Thank you… it means a lot. Was worried how telling you guys would affect me. Apparently, night terrors.”

 

Sans held her to him. He wasn’t knotted inside of her but he felt pretty close to it at that moment. Her talking about her dream made him stroke her sides. Post-coital conversation shouldn’t be depressing but… “ya wanna talk about it princess?”

 

“Not really. Its just memories being brought into my subconscious mind and I rather not talk about it. It could make it a lot worse.” Luna confessed.

 

Sans could relate to that notion. The genocide run often became all too real once more when he discussed it. He could still see Chara’s vermillion colored eyes and that knife. The memory sent shivers through him which Luna caught. Her hand moving up to caress his cheekbone. Looking down into those dual toned eyes he sighed happily. She was here with him. He wasn’t in the Hall of Judgement. He wasn’t facing off with a psychopath. Instead, he was in bed being held by his princess.

 

Cuddling up to her breasts he looked up at her and grinned. “ya liked being woken up to me fucking you?” Sans couldn’t help but ask.

 

Luna snorted. “Maybe.”

 

He took that as a yes. Retracting himself from her he could hear her groan from it. Still sensitive to things like that. “i’ll be right back okay.” Luna nodded her head making him grin before he adjusted his pants back up.

 

Walking out into the hallway he went down to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. He turned on the hot water waiting for it to heat up. Not knowing that the younger brother was right behind him.

 

“Could You Be Anymore Ignorant?” Paps spoke startling Sans.

 

“don’ know what you're talkin’ about.” Sans retorted.

 

“Oh Really?” Paps walked into the bathroom while Sans shoved the cloth under the water. “One She Is Ovulating. It Is Still Unclear Whether Or Not Monsters And Humans Are Compatible In Reproduction. And Two She Just Got Done Telling Us About Something Traumatic. And You Jump Her The Chance You Get.”

 

Sans expected this conversation but not from Paps. “she was havin’ a bad dream. tried to cuddle her but she ended up throwing me out of bed. she curled into a tight little ball which didn’ have me feelin’ much better. so i did what i thought was a good idea.”

 

Sans had a feeling that when she came down from her endorphin produced high that she might be sobbing. He would be there cuddling her caressing her and holding her close. She had stated at dinner she wanted to try to go to work. The brothers weren’t happy about it but they weren’t going to stop her.

 

“I Will Talk To Sharon Tomorrow About The Apartment. Since I Don’t Feel Comfortable With Luna Living There Anymore.” Paps stated thankfully switching the topics.

 

“i don’ wanna think if she had been there paps. she could have been taken or worse…” He had seen some tv series about humans killing other humans. Would Joseph had killed her if his obsession was that bad?

 

“I Know What You Mean Brother. Since She Entered Our Lives Thanks To Your Drunken Endeavors She Has Been Almost Like A Gift Bestowed Upon Us Since Frisk Has Moved On With Her Ambassador Duties.” Paps smiled.

 

Sans admitted that something good had come out of getting drunk at Grillby’s he met a cute waitress that was above and beyond what he had ever expected in a mate. “i know bro. i need to get back to her. let me clean her up and dress her then ya can come in if ya would like.”

 

He didn’t want to exclude his brother from spending time with Luna. Yesterday was supposed to be them spending time with one another but it had been interrupted. Papyrus nodded. “I Would Like That.”

 

Sans nodded walking back down the hallway and into the bedroom. Luna had the blankets pulled back over her body with her face pressed into his pillow. The door made a whine when he walked into the room making her lift her head up till just her eyes were visible. Such a goof. Walking up to the bed he climbed up and pulled on the blankets.

 

“No, it's warm.” Luna whined going into the blanket roll she had herself in.

 

“i bet it is but ya need to be cleaned up. especially when sleepin’ in my bed missy.” With a sharper tug, he managed to unwrap her from the blanket roll.

 

Looking over her naked lower half Sans found himself rather proud. He rolled her onto her back climbing up spreading her thighs. This was the first time he would be giving her aftercare. Running the warm cloth she jerked slightly making him look up at her. No pain, just… relaxed. “i’ll be gentle.”

 

“Ya really rode me good this time didn’t you?” Luna chuckled while he proceeded to clean her. Noticing the blue seed seeping from her sex. The temptation to take her again rising in him.

 

Soulmates had amazing sex once they found each other. Of course, he had heard so from monsters who were mated to monsters. Luna was human, but the last two times they actually had sex he found himself enjoying it. The way she wrapped herself around him. It didn’t feel like sex. Luna made him feel like it was lovemaking.

 

“paps is worried ya might get pregnant.” Sans admitted after a moment lifting his eye lights to see her face.

 

Luna didn’t appear offended by that. But he wasn’t sure what he was seeing. It looked like… curiosity. His hands moved up to stroke the side of her clothed belly loving that she wiggled at his touch. “i admit the thought of a child belonging to me and you growing in your womb is quite exciting.” He didn’t expect her to respond. He was just voicing his feelings.

 

Without warning, Luna sat up and grabbed the back of his skull pulling him into her chest. Sans rolled out a purr at the surprising affection she was giving him. He truly adored this woman and she had no clue the lengths he was going to be with her. It hurt not to soul bond with her right then and there. Because stars he wanted to so bad. His Moon Princess, she would be all his.

 

“I would gladly carry our child if I were to get pregnant.” Luna responded making Sans choke on a purr.

 

Sockets wide he pulled out of her embrace looking up at her face. Her cheeks were flushed a rather vibrant pink coloration while one of her hands that had left the back of his skull found a lock of her hair to toy with. Sans pounced pushing her back on the bed making her laugh. He wanted to ensure she got pregnant with his baby… stars she was perfect… their child would be perfect. He had baby names picked out in his head… if it were a boy he would….

 

The door swung open admitting in a tall lanky skeleton wearing black pajama pants and a shirt that read ‘The Great Spaghetor.’ Sans groaned knowing that Papyrus just ruined his entire night long baby-making session. Luna was still uncovered from the waist down so he pulled the blanket over himself and snuggled into her clothed breasts.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Luna looked at the rather large Sans shaped lump that was in the blankets while they smoothed over her body. Sans had just admitted he wanted to have a baby with her. It made her feel all kinds of giddy. Looking up at Papyrus who was scowling down at the lump like it had insulted his mother or something. Or Sans had insulted his Junior Jumble word searches more like. It made Luna chuckle. These two were something else.

 

“Feeling Alright? Or Do I Need To Escort A Certain Brother Of Mine Out Of The Room? So That You Might Get Some Proper Sleep.” Pappy offered making Sans cling tighter into her.

 

“No, he is fine Pappy. Honestly, he made me feel a lot better than if I were to ride out the night terror.” Luna admitted not wanting to think about how the nightmare might have affected her.

 

Luna was used to them coming every once in a while. Terrifying her out of sleep only to spend hours crying while curled into a ball. They were always the same. Her being back at the family estate to relive the torment Joseph put her through. She wasn’t sure how she would react now since she had Sans in her life. But she was thankful he had chosen a way to distract her from the dream.

 

Waking up to him fucking her had been well… an experience. Certainly, he felt good but he had done it from such a different angle she felt so full of him. Then he had formed his ecto body over her making her feel warmth like no tomorrow. Sans had offered to stop if she didn’t want to continue. She hadn’t even when they came together she had wanted him to continue.

 

“Alright. I Want To Ensure You Get Some Rest Since You Have Work Tomorrow. I Set Up Some Time For Tops And BP To Come And Pack Your Things up. We Will Hopefully Have Them Here By The End Of The Week.” Pappy explained making the reality set in.

 

Her apartment had been ransacked by who she assumed was her older stepbrother. Upon finding it she nearly had one of her panic attacks. It had been a while… no, she had one the night Sans had brought her to his and Paps home. That hadn’t been because of her past, that was something totally different. Something she still needed to explore at some point.

 

“I appreciate that. You guys have done so much for me. I don’t know if I will be able to ever pay you two back.” Luna admitted.

 

The Sans lump mumbled something that she was sure a rather lewd response to her comment. One which Pappy glared at. “Ignore My Brother About That… He Is Being… Eh…” Pappy looked over at the lump. “Your Ovulation Has Him In A Weird Mood.”

 

“How are you unaffected by me ovulating?” Luna asked curiously.

 

The blanket shifted to show a pair of white eye lights staring out of the blanket at her. Seemed she wasn’t the only one curious about this question. “I Am A-Sexual. I Got A Bit Cuddlier Than Normal. Constantly Pulling You Into My Lap And Holding You During Our Games. But With Sans’ Presence Claiming You As His Mate I Am Actually Handling It This Time A Lot Better.”

 

“Oh…” Luna responded recalling the few times that Pappy had come over only to yank her into his lap. Warding of BP or Tops whenever they seemed to get near her. The behavior made her look up at him. “Pappy you tended to come over a bit more when I went through this. Were you asserting dominance to BP and Tops?”

 

Luna watched the taller skeleton go ramrod straight, a tangerine orange dusting his cheekbones. Whether he verbalized the answer or not she had a feeling he was asserting dominance. In a way protecting her from any ‘suitors’ who would attempt to take her away from his brother.

 

“I Believe I Should Let You Both Get Some Rest. I Will See You In The Morning.” He commented walking out the door at a hurried pace.

 

“Oh, he totally was asserting dominance.” Luna chuckled when the door was closed. Not noticing the Sans lump was wiggling itself lower. “Sans what are you…..eep.”

 

Luna let out a squeak when her legs were shoved open further. A hot tongue rolling across her slit making her moan bringing the pillow over her face. She mumbled something into the plush incoherently while Sans chuckled. “now let's go for round two of baby making.” Sans snickered from under the blankets. Luna prayed Grillby’s would be slow tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit between Strangers and My Shifty Pet I have my Hands Full...
> 
> I have a one shot Im doing that may or may not be a one shot depending on how you guys take it.
> 
> It will be called A Little Extra Credit
> 
> It features Sans an Astronomy Professor at Ebott College and Luna his student who he may or may not be thinking of having bent over his desk a couple times. Let me know what you guys think about this idea.
> 
> I also have an Alternative to My Shifty Pet that is called My Shifty Slave.
> 
> Where Rayven is a slave to the Horror Boys.


	25. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna being impatient decides to take the train home. But along the way she endures trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Another Chapter and before ten at Night! Uh huh oh yeah go me!
> 
> -snickers- Enjoy Folks!

Luna looked at the time knowing that Papyrus should have been here by now. Chewing on her bottom lip she knew that the boys insisted that she shouldn’t be walking by herself for a while. But Luna wanted to get home… The train station wasn’t too far. Rubbing the back of her neck she groaned starting to wrestle with her decision.

 

Her phone went of signaling the sound from Zelda that played when one opened a chest. Seemed like the perfect tone for Papyrus. Slipping her phone out from her pocket she looked at the message and pouted.

 

 **CoolSkeleton95:** Apologies Miss Luna, I Am Running Later Than Normal.

 

Luna didn’t want to wait. Her feet were killing her enough. Biting her bottom lip, she made a decision. It had been a few weeks since fully moving into the skeleton brother’s home. There hadn’t been so much of a peep about Joseph. But… she had another issue. Her period never came.

 

She hadn’t told them yet, since she wasn’t sure if stress was putting off her period or not. Honestly, she didn’t want to get Sans all worked up for no reason. Plus… her neck was hurting quite a bit from him sinking his teeth into her constantly.

 

 **LunaBee:** I am going to take the train home. I am really tired and just want to get home Pappy.

 

Shoving her phone back into her pocket she sighed. Sans was on his monster job this week so till Pappy got home it would be just her. Pulling on her jacket, the ping of her phone going off more than likely it was Pappy telling her to stay put. She was tired, today had been brutal on her feet. Grillby came out of the back a paper bag in hand.

 

“Is Papyrus here already?” Grillby asked his voice a lot gentler than normal.

 

“No, told him I’d take the train home.” She adjusted her gloves being mindful of the bracelet Sans had given her.

 

“You should wait for him. Those boys have been very worried for your safety.” Grillby tried to encourage her to stay. It was expected she knew that him and Sans were good friends.

 

“I’ve done this trip so many times on my own Grillby. What’s one night? Plus, it would do me some good not to get coddled so much. I am what… twenty-five years old now? Don’t exactly need a babysitter.” Luna admitted.

 

Grillby sighed walking over to her holding out the bag. Luna was grateful that he was constantly taking care of her. Taking the bag, she froze noticing the fire elemental wasn’t letting go of it anytime soon. He pulled her to him, she was embraced into a warm hug. It stunned Luna since she knew that he didn’t show affection often.

 

“Just….” Grillby paused like he was calculating his words. “Be careful.”

 

Luna nodded her head in understanding taking the bag. She could be careful. BP and Tops didn’t teach her how to defend herself for no reason. Pulling her earbuds from her pocket she plugged them in her ears and headed out of the bar. Walking down the road she started her playlist wanting to enjoy the music.

 

About a half hour away from Grillby’s Luna felt maybe staying at the bar. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on edge. Looking over her shoulder she tried to get a grasp what had her feeling off-put. Something came out of one of the alleyways uncurling fingers that made her notice sharpened claws. They walked towards her. Normally Luna would fight but those claws made her go into flight mode.

 

The paper bag in her hand she chucked it at the shadow. The minute it was air born she took off down another alleyway her ear buds flying from her ears. Not having the time to shove them in her pocket since she could hear whoever it was running after her. Tears stinging her ears she made a quick turn around a corner only finding a dead end. Panic surged through her looking up the brick wall.

 

Toriel’s words meeting with Sans over the warnings of the dangers. Pulling out her phone she tried to call Papyrus when the world went black, a harsh tug at her chest rendering. It made her drop her phone to the ground the sound of the screen cracking under the weight she had displaced on the ground. A sob erupting from her when the sharp tug came once more. A heart attack! She was having a damn heart attack.

 

“Fight me Bitch!” The voice sounded gargled with frustration.

 

“Leave me alone…” Luna begged.

 

“You humans need to learn your place. I am going to show you your place.” The gargled voice warped into a snarl.

 

Luna pressed her hand over her chest trying to rub where it was hurting. There was so much pain. She couldn’t see anything. Tops’ words then popped into her mind.

 

_“We call them encounters. The world around us will turn black. For Humans, their souls are ripped from their bodies. A menu appearing before them.” Tops explained._

_“How do I get out of an encounter?” Luna had asked._

_“There are usually four buttons that are present when your soul is ripped from you pipsqueak.” BP stepped in holding his cigarette in his mouth. Those green feline eyes watching her. “Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy.”_

_“Fight and Act are the ones you will use. Check Mercy every once in a while. If the monsters name appears yellow, then they are sparing you. But if they are white you must continue.” Tops went on._

_“Sound brutal.” Luna remarked._

_“It is but this was how we settled disputes in the underground. Its strictly turn base. If you are pulled into an encounter, then you will have the first shot. Use it wisely. If the monster doesn’t spare you then it is a fight to the death.” Tops finished._

Luna had a feeling that this monster wasn’t about to spare her. This would be a fight to the death. A reminder popping into her mind recalling that there were bad monsters out there. Ones that didn’t care to co-exist with humans. The monster stepped in he appeared black and white to her. She took in the site of it. It was a Gremmie. A bit taller than the one that had served her back at the steak house.

 

“Fight me…” He growled a black substance seeping from his mouth.

 

Another sharp tug pulled her soul out eliciting a sharp cry from her. She had been fighting him over the encounter. Looking up she saw her soul hovering above her head. The Gremmie coo’d at the sight of it. “Damn you’re a special one. Looking forward to shattering the thing into tiny bits.” He chuckled darkly.

 

Luna got to her feet looking out at the monster.

 

_Act, Talk._

“Please, you don’t have to do this.” Luna begged him.

 

The monster chose to attack, Luna watched helplessly as he flung his claws towards her soul. She ran in front of it blocking the action when she turned her back towards him. The sharp feeling hitting her making cry out. Something out of the corner of her eye pulse a cyan blue on her wrist.

 

She didn’t have a chance to examine it standing in front of her soul trying to guard it. No one was going to save her from this. Minus one Hope. She was going to die in an alleyway. Minus one Hope. She wasn’t going to get the opportunity to kiss her boyfriend again. Minus five Hope. Tears streamed down her face.

 

_Act, Beg._

 

“Please Spare me. I don’t want to die I have…” _So many people I care for in my life._ “People I care about.”

 

The monster growled at her. “You think we didn’t have people we cared about. Some of the monsters never made it into that barrier the mages set up. So, what did you humans do…” He sliced at her back she could feel the fabric of her jacket being ripped open. “Hunted them down like animals. Dusting them to ensure that no one knew of their existence.” Another sharp slice ripping at her shirt.

 

_Act, Talk._

“Not all humans are like that though. You have humans who sympathize towards Monsters. We seek to aide you through all your turmoil’s.” Luna tried to reason with him. Hoping that she would get through to him somehow.

 

“Aide us? Really fucking funny considering. You humans have no wish to aide us. You wish to conquer us. Then what?! How long till you throw us back underground! Lock us away for good.” A slice came in contact with her skin making her fall weakly to the ground. Holding onto her soul. Unaware that her hope was leaking out slowly.

 

The cyan pulse was coming in more quickly nearly solid. Looking over the menu she sought something to aide her. Luna didn’t want to fight a monster knowing what that could do to them. Luna never wanted to kill a monster. The sight of their dust might break her. Monsters had been nothing but good to her. Grillby welcoming her to work at his bar… Plus one hope. Tops and BP taking her in when she wasn’t sure where she would go. Plus one hope. Papyrus keeping her company while she patiently waited for Sans to find her again. Plus one hope. Sans…

 

Another slice making her drop to the ground. The monster growled a triumphant sound. He walked up to her taking hold of her soul in those sharpened fingers. “Oh no… can’t let you get your hope up now. No one is going to save you human. Just like no one saved my mother when she couldn’t make it to the barrier. I watched her get killed just as it closed. Her dust seeping through the crack.”

 

A sharp claw digging into her soul making her cry in pain. Her body threatening to curl into a ball. So much pain was coursing through her. Looking up he seemed to be examining her soul. “Oh look… it isn’t just one human I get to kill but two.” Her soul was shoved in her face showing her a little white heart in the center of it.

 

A baby! She was pregnant. Sans had managed to get her pregnant. She was filled with DETERMINATION when she pulled her hand back and swung. Nailing the monster square in the face. Luna took hold of her soul, the option _Fight_ being automatically selected. Coddling her soul she looked at the little heart and whimpered.

 

“Big mistake girly. Now you’re dead!” He growled unaware that the pulsating charm on her bracelet was now solid and another presence came into the encounter.

 

“ **don’ touch her!** ” A deep baritone voice bellowed into the alley way echoing off the walls.

 

“Sans…” Luna sniffled happily.

 

The skeleton walked in front of her directly shielding her from the other monster. His hood was pulled up over his head making it hard for Luna to see his face. She had a feeling that his eye lights were black. Not that she wasn’t grateful but why was he here? He was supposed to be at his monster job. Then again, she could hear him arguing she was supposed to be with Papyrus. Which clearly she wasn’t.

 

“Judge…” The Gremmie’s voice quaked in fear.

 

 _Judge?_ Luna lifted her gaze to take in what Sans was wearing. And she instantly felt fear sink into her heart. He wasn’t dressed in his shorts or blue hoodie. He wore black slacks that she could see dust coating. The jacket he wore was made up of leather not giving off the initial softness that the skeleton naturally had. She was staring at a very different of her punny skeleton.

 

“luna…” His voice came out softer at the mention of her name. It was rare that he used her name. Always calling her babygirl or princess. But the mention of her name meant he was being serious.

 

“Yes?” Luna spoke weakly making sure to listen to whatever he said next.

 

“select spare and flee. if he attempts to pursue then he will wish he hadn’.” Sans explained further.

 

Luna looked over the menu doing just like he had asked her soul flew back into her chest. Nearly knocking her back. Color seeped into the world once more making it easier to see the green coloration of the Gremmie’s skin. He had a white mohawk on the top of his head. Reminding her too much of Stripe from the original gremlin movies.

 

“so, jamie…” Sans spoke his hands being shoved carefully into the pockets of his jacket. “you been fleeing me for quite some time. have to thank my girl here for finally giving me the opportunity to hone in on you.”

 

The gremmie froze at his words his attention focusing on her. Luna turned her head in fear at him looking at her. Sans immediately stepped in front of her. Effectively blocking her from his sight. Luna wanted to rest her head on Sans’ leg just to rest. The sound of foot steps came from behind them. Fear ate at her when a tall figure emerged from the shadows. Her hands moved clutching at Sans’ leg trying to alert him.

 

“easy babygirl… its just papyrus. took him a bit longer to catch up since that charm gave me a good sense of how to find ya.” Sans explained still not turning to look at her.

 

“Miss Luna. You’re Bleeding.” Pappy’s voice came from behind her making her sob. He got closer and she lunged for him gripping onto him.

 

Papyrus didn’t waste any time hoisting her off of the ground holding her close. “Pappy I’m sorry I should have waited… I just wanted to…”

 

He ran his hand over her back making her whimper. She missed the way that Sans’ body tensed at the sound. The hand retracted from her back she could feel Papyrus growl in response. “You Hurt Her. You Could Have Killed Her.”

 

The words spilled out before she could realize what would happen from her saying them. “He was trying to. He blames humans for the death of his mother before the barrier was sealed.” Her body was trembling in Papyrus’ arms.

 

“paps… get her home please. and heal her. i will be there as soon as i have a little chat with jamie here.” Sans’ voice sounded colder than normal. Luna turned her head against Papyrus’ shoulder to see Sans retract his hands from his jacket.

 

“Of Course Brother. Come Luna, We Must Be Off, I Picked Up Some Cinna Bunnies For You To Eat On The Way There.” Papyrus explained walking from the alley cradling her to him.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Rage overwhelmed Sans while he stared down the Gremmie. A second later and the bastard would have killed his mate. The sounds of foot steps retreating from the alley way made him relax some, but he still wanted this fucker’s dust. Things would be shaky he had a feeling for him and Luna. She knew the one thing he was trying to keep hidden from her. That he was the Judge. The one who hunted down those monsters that brought harm to humans.

 

Jamie was no different. He had killed at least three humans that Sans had known about. Managing to escape before he got there. Sans had to help Toriel deal with clean up. Dealing with the hush money for the witnesses to say that there was a human killer out there. The way the Jamie killed gave Nightmare on Elm Street a run for its money. His sharp claws practically carving up his victims like one would carve a Thanksgiving turkey.

 

Sans knew what he would do when he came around that corner. The sight of Luna hunched over trying to hide her soul from Jamie. A soul that was slowly leaking out Hope faster than she could retrieve it. He had seen her stats she was scared. Hoping she could see him again. Sans was grateful for that little charm he had placed on her bracelet. It linked directly to his soul and magic. Working like a homing beacon. The second she felt the pain that a monster had attacked her it responded. Sending out a signal to him.

 

“so…. got a question for you jamie?” Sans took a casual step forward retrieving his gloves out from his pockets. Taking the time to slip them over his boney hands. Knowing that things were about to get messy.

 

Sans wanted to pulverize this fucker. He put his mitts on his Moon. Hurt her to the point she was bleeding and sobbing into his brother’s shoulder. Papyrus wanted to beat on The Gremmie, but this was Sans’ kill. It was his mate that he dared to touch. With the final touches added to his attire, he stood firmly his left socket pulsating a violet coloration. It made judging them much easier.

 

“ **are you ready for a bad time?** ” Sans asked his voice deepening when the blaster appeared beside him. A dragon-shaped skull with sharp pointed teeth, its eye lights radiating shades of violet and yellow. “you hurt my mate. i cannot simply forgive something like that. and don’t tell me you didn’t know she was mine. my magic is all over her along with my scent.”

 

Of course, if the Gremmie had been into the kill there would be no doubt he might miss things like that. Sans was willing to bet a weeks’ worth of Ketchup that this guy didn’t care if she was claimed by a monster. The kill was more important. It sent made Sans’ magic boil. The blaster sent its attack in the Gremmie’s direction. Mild at first, didn’t want to kill him right away.

 

“answer me, bucko.” Sans ground out but tried to keep his tone neutral. He wanted to hear why he picked Luna.

 

 _Because she was easy. Weak enough. Wouldn’t pick a fight with a monster because she was compassionate towards them. She wouldn’t want to hurt them because she was grateful towards monsters for everything she had been given._ Didn’t give the Gremmie the right to go after her. Sans was mad she didn’t wait for Papyrus, but he could see she was worn out.

 

“How could you take a human for a mate! Especially after what they made us endure!” Jamie growled out at Sans.

 

“don’ think that is any of you’re business… but…” Sans shrugged. “ya are gonna die anyways. i guess i could tell ya. she’s my soulmate. ya know the one made perfectly for me.”

 

Jamie’s face contorted to something that resembled disgust. “You would take a human as a mate just because of that? Pretty sick for you Judge. I mean most monsters won’t touch the one who kills them because they cross a line.” Jamie giggled weakly from the gaster blast.

 

It was a low blow that Jamie dealt there. Trying to hit Sans where it hurt the most. Before it would have worked but now… He had Luna. The warmth of her compassion filling his soul, encompassing him in so much love that he didn’t believe he was worthy of it all.

 

“Should tell ya then Judge. Your mate’s cheating on you. Guess in her own way she can’t stand the idea of a monster touching her.” The Gremmie proceeded to cackle.

 

“explain how you would know that?” Sans knew Luna wasn’t cheating on him. She had been a virgin before their first date. And even while he was out doing his Judge duties she was at home with Papyrus.

 

“Had a good look at her soul.” The Gremmie chortled. “She has an extra soul inside of her. The bitch is pregnant.”

 

Sans felt his breath hitch at the mention of her being pregnant. “was the heart upside down?”

 

“Couldn’t tell ya. Bitch sucker punched me when I pointed it out. Seemed a bit surprised at the news herself.” Jamie stated making Sans smile proudly. His mate had reacted in a way most didn’t think she would.

 

“welp, that proves that monsters and humans are compatible. been startin’ to wonder since she hasn’ asked paps to go get those stick things humans use when they have their menstruation cycle.” Sans hummed happily now. He had managed to get her pregnant. There was a child growing inside of her.

 

“Wha- what?! You’re kidding. No! I refuse to believe it!” Jamie growled out running towards Sans. The proud feeling melting away into a rage. Jamie had known his mate was pregnant, yet he would have continued to try and kill her.

 

Summoning a patch of jagged and broken bones in front of him. Watching as Jamie attempted to halt his movements and fail. Falling into the jagged bone pile. His body being speared multiple times. Unsummoning them Sans took a step forward grabbing Jamie by the back of the neck forcing him back into the wall. The magic draining cuffs pulled from Sans’ jacket, he quickly slapped them on Jamie’s wrists harshly. They wouldn’t be needed for long, but Sans didn’t want to risk an attack. He had a child and a mate to live for after all.

 

“i love my human. she ain’ like the ones who imprisoned us many years ago. in fact, she has the most compassionate soul i have ever seen before. and she is mine. you attempted to take her life and the life of my unborn child.” Sans lifted his hand back summoning a sharp bone in his hand. “ **your judgment is death!** ”

 

Sans stabbed, and he didn’t stop even when the monster dusted against the wall. The blasters being unsummoned since the judgment was sentenced. The clothing Jamie wore dropping along with the magic draining cuffs. The dust slipping down the wall similar to a waterfall. Sans found himself relishing in the sight of the monster’s white broken soul floating in front of him. Raising the dagger-like bone he was about to stab at it when the soul had a mauve glow around it. Plucking it from in front of him. Leaving Sans to stare at the wall in confusion.

 

“and they say i’m the cruel one.” A familiar baritone voice came from behind him.

 

Sans whirled only to find the skeleton lounging about on top of a dumpster that had its lid closed. The white soul in his grip still till it shattered fading from existence. Now Sans had more of a reason on edge. The murderer jumping down from his perch. The deep blue jacket with grey hood pulled up over his head hiding his features from the world along with the black scarf that he had over his permanent grin. Black jeans hanging loosely by his pelvic bone, but the baggy shirt did best to hide his bones. They didn’t hide the dried blood stains from whatever poor sap he had killed. But those eyes… the swirls of red and blue vibrating through them hinting at the madness he experienced.

 

“what are ya doin’ here dusty.” Sans spoke a bit on edge.

 

Dusty shrugged moving his shoulders up and down lightly shoving his gloved hands into his jacket. “guess you could say i’m your con-sans.” Dusty chuckled darkly.

 

“very funny. but what are you really doing here?” Sans asked one more time not too thrilled to have him in this dimension.

 

A week ago Sans had considered calling Dusty to get rid of Joseph for him. But Papyrus had talked him out of it. The monster’s high LV made it possible for him to go through the various dimensions doing what he considered ‘good deeds.’

 

“wolf monster in atlanta needs some removal.” Dusty stated carelessly. His term removal meaning he got to kill the thing. Those eyes fixated on Sans though his grin widening up to his eyes. “what were you about to do though?”

 

“being a judge.” Sans remarked.

 

Dusty hummed walking closer, Sans stood his ground still holding the dagger-like bone. On a normal day, Sans knew better than to mess with Dusty but this wasn’t a normal day. Sans had nearly lost his mate due to a monster who couldn’t let the past be the past.

 

“there’s a point that being the judge crosses a line. don’ care how much preservation magic you use. the soul needs to dissipate naturally to be with its family again. whether we believe they deserve that or not. what you nearly did was destroy that soul. what would the consequences have been then hmm?” Dusty taunted at him.

 

Sans didn’t speak knowing all too well what he was getting at. So Dusty continued. “you’re going to be a father. would you be able to hold your offspring knowing you destroyed a monster’s soul? without feeling the twinge of your sins crawling up your back?”

 

Sans paled at that thought. But at the same time, he eyed Dusty. “ya never cared before if one of us crossed that line?”

 

“i do now classic. my reasons behind that are strictly mine. try not to become me.” Dusty hummed before voiding off to who knows where.

 

Leaving Sans to think about what he had nearly done. Regret would have been evident. And Luna? Would she have been able to look at him the same knowing that he had destroyed a monster’s soul? Luna… he wanted to head home to make sure she was okay. Looking down at his judge attire he huffed, he needed to change. She needed soft Sans, not Judge Sans. Sans short cut to Toriel’s wanting to get back home as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -taps her fingers nervously-
> 
> I know I should explain shit a bit better here especially with Dust man's appearance. But I'm not.
> 
> Hope you guys really enjoyed this! I am not entirely sure whether you guys like it or not. This is one of those toss-up chapters I guess.


	26. A Little TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans helps to take care of Luna after her run-in with The Gremmie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...
> 
> 130+ Kudo's 
> 
> -chuckles and blushes shyly-
> 
> So glad ya guys are lovin' it
> 
> and special thanks to my commenters. you guys have helped me put a lot more into the chapters with suggestions. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Luna sat on the couch in the living room. Well not on the couch more of in Papyrus’ lap. Tears rolling down her face from how close of a call she had just endured. Papyrus had his bare boney hands over her back trying to heal the injuries The Gremmie had given her. They didn’t hurt anymore, not like the way she felt in the pit of her gut.

 

Papyrus, Sans, and Toriel had all warned her about the impending dangers that were out in the world. She had blissfully ignored them. Tonight could have turned out much worse for her if not been for Sans and his little birthday gift to her. Looking down at the silvery skull charm, the cyan glow was a steady dim light now. Luna would never take the thing off except for when she showered.

 

“It's Alright Luna. You Are Safe Now.” Pappy tried to comfort her. But she wasn’t having any of it. She hated herself. Unaware that the self-hatred she was producing had more hope leaking from her soul. “You Must Calm Yourself. No One Will Hurt You Now.”

 

She wanted to calm really she did. But every time she seemed to close her eyes the blackness of the world came over her. The Gremmie stood before her claws extended something dripping from those claws down to the ground. Calm wasn’t happening any time soon.

 

Pappy soothed a hand over her now healed back. Luna appreciated that he was trying. Turning her body into him she felt his arms envelope her. Pulling Luna into a tight hug.

 

“Sans is a…” Luna started off by saying.

 

“The Judge.” Pappy corrected her.

 

That made sense. It was a job Pappy couldn’t talk about with her due to how shadow like Sans had to be. The secrecy made it easier for him to encroach on unsuspecting monsters. It gave him the perfect opportunity to find out how they felt about humans. Luna had a feeling that Sans hid it from her for a reason.

 

“He Doesn’t Like That He Has To Do It. But He Does It.” Pappy explained.

 

“I understand. I am going to go get a shower I think Pappy. I feel grimy. Sorry for worrying you tonight.” Luna admitted feeling guilty for what she had put the skelebros through.

 

Climbing from Pappy’s lap she made her way across the living room. Before her foot could press onto the stair she felt her body freeze in place. Fear inched its way up her spine not used to what ever was going on. Looking around the area she tried to will her foot to continue up the stairs. To no avail. “Pappy!” She cried out in fear.

 

The sound of the table being knocked over could be heard and the footsteps were heard. But arms wrapped around her waist snuggly. The owner of those arms’ head resting on her shoulder. The feeling of being frozen was lifted from her. Allowing her to drop her arms to the side. What was going on in her crazy life? She wanted to cry but there was an odd calming sensation that pulsed through her. Keeping her from having a full-blown panic attack.

 

“shhh.. shhh.. shhh..” That deep baritone voice tried to hush her. “didn’ mean to do that princess. preservation magic is rolliin’ through me strongly.”

 

He spoke softly almost like he had scared himself more than he had scared her. Those arms pulling her back into his boney chest. Luna had been scared but the soothing calmness he was pushing over her had her a lot more at ease than she realized. Turning her head to look over her shoulder at him she could see his head was lowered, so she couldn’t see his face at all. Sans was trembling against her.

 

“Can I…” She started off feeling him jerk at the groggy crack in her voice. “Can I go get a shower?”

 

Sans lifted his head white eye lights focusing on her. Taking at that moment to process what she had said. His normal smile was formed in a deep firm line. “how about a bath princess hmm?”

 

“That works too.” Luna admitted a bath would be a lot better for her. Her muscles hurt badly after the running she had done.

 

Sans wasted no time picking her up bridal style giving her the brief opportunity to nestle her head into his chest. He smelled strongly of soap as well as cinnamon butterscotch. Odd combination in her mind but it was pleasant. Looking over at Pappy he could see him watching her and Sans. He gave a small smile of comfort. The look of worry was there. He shouldn’t worry so much.

 

He carried her into the bathroom. Setting her down delicately on the closed toilet. Honestly, the only reason they had a toilet was for her and whenever they had guests. The kind that had biological needs. Luna began to undress figuring he would tend to the water temperature. She wanted to argue that she was capable of bathing herself. But… she had a feeling Sans needed this.

 

Pappy had cooed and coddled her for the last four hours. It was burning well into past the midnight oil. Sans had more Judge work to do she was sure of it. Him fussing over her wasn’t going to help ease the worry that was currently eating at her. One look at his face though and she knew that this was something he needed. So, Luna kept quiet not wanting to upset him.

 

Water temperature checked plug dropped, and bubbles added Luna wasn’t sure what kind of bath she was getting. Till he started to pull off his own clothes. She silently hoped he wasn’t in the mood to do more than cuddle. Sex was amazing but right now she wanted a bath, so she could get to bed.

 

“don’ worry princess. i am just going to join ya. pretty late and ya look tired. just want to coddle ya for a bit before we hit the sack.” Sans expressed.

 

The bath was nice! The hot water making her skin feel a smidge of pain but beyond that she loved it. Sans was resting behind her while he took the opportunity to wash her. Even now he was combing her coconut oil conditioner through her hair. The tips lightly scraping her scalp making her relax more. He had taken his time washing her body, making sure not to linger over her more sexual areas. Apparently, he had meant what he had said just wanted to coddle her.

 

The bath was drained, and she was standing in the guest bedroom wrapped in a large fluffy towel. Sans was going through her dresser to find her some sleep clothes. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. Luna took the opportunity to look over him since this was the first time he had actually stripped out of his clothes in front of her. His ivory bones glistened from the bath. His ribs were a lot thicker than the human skeleton she had seen in high school. Always referring to him as Randy. Luna definitely felt attracted more to Sans than she had been to Randy.

 

Something about a skeleton just seemed to strike her as attractive. There was something glowing between his ribs bringing out her curiosity. Clenching on the towel around her body she walked forward leaning forward to study the glowing thing coming from him. It looked like a heart, but it was upside down and a cyan coloration. Without warning, Sans turned making her jump back. She took a few mis steps landing on the ground making her wince.

 

Sans gasped moving quicker than she could imagine. “are ya hurt?” He was looking her over trying to judge if she was in pain.

 

Luna couldn’t help but laugh. Her body shaking under the towel. Luna wished it had stopped there. Her vision became blurred a stream of wetness trailing down her cheeks. Her smile dying instantly before she began to sob again. Sans ditched her clothes grabbing her pulling her into him. Arms cradling her tightly. She hated this, acting like a big baby. Sans slowly started to rock back and forth making a soft cooing sound.

 

“I shouldn’t be like this. I survived much worse than this and yet here I am balling over a monster who didn’t even kill me.” Luna whimpered into his shoulder.

 

Sans sighed, for a moment the room faded into darkness. When it lit back up she found herself not even in the same room. They were in Sans’ room now. He adjusted himself to where she was no longer against him. His hands moved up to her cheeks holding her so that she could look in his face directly.

 

“you are a survivor. don’ mean things don’ still scare ya, princess. i was glad i found ya. when i felt your fear i was terrified. couldn’ find ya right away.” Sans’ eyes were flicking from side to side seeming to study her face. Perhaps trying to gage her emotions while he spoke. “i coulda lost ya if i had been a second late.”

 

Tears continued to stream down her face. Sans used his phalanges to push they away his smile not on his face currently. “ya have no idea what ya mean to me, princess. i know we haven’ known each other for long but ya mean so much more than i let on. and the only reason i don’ say it is cause ‘mafraid ya will take off runnin’ in the opposite direction.”

 

Luna could feel her heart pulsing heavily in her chest. That was her heart, right? Or was it her soul? She never could be sure since they were both located in the same place. Still watching his eyes, she could see them flickering almost like they were glittering with tears like in those anime shows.

 

“you’re my moon princess. and i mean that in a literal sense. your soul when it came into existence is perfectly compatible with mine. in every way. from that quirky personality, your admiration for the stars, the fact ya drink ketchup with me…” Sans chuckled little glowing cyan puddles forming in the corners of his eye sockets. “i coulda lost all that tonight. paps coulda lost ya too. it would have crushed us both.”

 

The seriousness of Sans’ words dawned on her seeming to make the tears halt in place. Unable to say anything she watched him. Was he saying they had been compatible since the day they both came into existence?

 

“this bonehead got so lucky when ya dropped into his life. right when i thought nothin’ good would come of it other than makin’ it back to the surface. ya happened to walk in front of me at grillby’s and chuckle at my lame attempt at a pick-up line. then pop up at a train station in a damned galaxy print pleated skirt.” The cyan puddles were streaming down his face.

 

“heh look at me…” Sans removed his hands sitting back moving his hand to his face. Trying to rub the tears off his cheek bones. “tryin’ ta comfort ya and i’m sobbing like a big baby.”

 

“Yeah….” Luna spoke her voice still sounding like she was crying her heart out. A smile spreading across her face. “My big boney baby.”

 

They shared a chuckle together at the joking remark. “luna, there are still gonna be things that scare ya. that fear is there. bravery isn’ one of your soul traits. but ya stood up to him till me and paps got there. that took a lot of strength princess.”

 

Sans looked down at her still naked form taking in the sight. “let me get ya your clothes so that ya can get comfy.” He slid from the bed and walked out of the room. Allowing Luna to get a good look at him without his towel since it had been left on the bed. It made Luna chuckle, he was her big boney dork. And he was right, she had been grateful the day he had spoken to her at Grillby’s. He had made her feel like she wasn’t invisible.

 

He came back holding a tank top, a loose white button-up and some panties. It had taken a bit to teach him that she didn’t sleep with a bra on. Luna reached for the clothes but had them held out of her reach. Sans shaking his head. His grin small but ever present. “nah ah princess, daddy’s dressin’ ya.”

 

Sans took great care dressing her. He pulled the tank top over her head first, allowing her to stand up. His hands smoothing it out over her hips. His phalanges lingering delicately over her hips, but it wasn’t sexual. She had to sit down when he slowly slid her panties up her legs. When he settled them under the tank top she noticed the worry that was on his face. Something was eating at him just then.

 

Sans moved to hold pull the button up shirt over her shoulders. Luna could feel the confession eating at her while his hands slid down to the bottom of the shirt. Taking the time to button it up.

 

One button, _I should tell him._

 

Two buttons, _what if it’s too early to say it?_

 

Three buttons, _will he say it back?_

 

Four buttons, _if he doesn’t say it now that will be okay._

Sans didn’t button up any more buttons, his hands resting against her hips. The words were now burning themselves on the tip of her tongue. “luna… i…” He started.

 

“I love you.” She spoke before he could finish.

 

The words making him snap his head up to look at her. Was that surprise on his face? She could see his eye lights widen to nearly fill his sockets. “what?”

 

Okay, he didn’t say it back but… “I-I love you.” She sniffled smiling warmly at him.

 

His grin widened going up to the corners of his sockets like he had been given the largest bottle of ketchup. Before she knew it, he had ahold of her shoulders pulling her into a kiss. Okay, he still didn’t say it back, but he was kissing her. That was good right? _Yes, its good you idiot!_ Her brain screamed at her. The mark he had given her on her shoulder was pulsating warmth through out her body. The blanket feeling that Sans always pushed through when he was around.

 

Sans pulled back looking at her. “i am so glad you said it first. i wanted to say it for such a long time. but i was worried it was too soon. didn’ want to make ya feel rushed into anything.”

 

Her heart skipped a beat at his own confession. But she didn’t want to hear the confession. She wanted to hear him say those three little words. Well, four since she had already said them.

 

“i wanted to wait till ya were…” He kept going on.

 

“Sans…” He paused looking at her a small hum coming from him. “Just say them please before I really start to cry again.”

 

“heh… wouldn’t want that would we.” She shot him a glare at that comment. “i love ya too, luna. have for a while now.”

 

Her heart jumped and oddly Sans looked down at her chest. Almost like he had felt her heart jump. Oh… it wasn’t her heart. It was her soul. That made him realize something just then. Taking a step back he looked up at her then back down to her chest one more time. Reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

 

“this is a little out of the left field. but can i see your soul please princess?” Sans asked sheepishly avoiding her gaze. The cyan blush spreading across her cheeks.

 

Luna arched her brow at the question. The memory of the pain the gremmie had put her through back in the alley way making her flinch instantly. Sans noticed the reaction, his face darkening. Oddly she could feel it wasn’t directed at her. The warm blanket feeling spreading thicker over her. “easy… it’s me princess. i won’ hurt ya. as long as ya don’ fight me it should pop out painlessly. the only reason it hurt with him is because he forced it out of you.”

 

Sans turned his attention off to the side. “the cracks make it hurt a lot more too.”

 

Luna remembered seeing the cracks that littered her little multicolored soul. Looking up at him she smiled fondly remembering this was Sans. The bonehead that she loved. “Alright.”

 

He smiled leaning in to kiss her lightly pushing her back on the bed. Her head resting on his pillow. Since the first time he had brought her into this room, she felt comfortable. More so than she had in the guest bedroom. Looking up at him she noticed he was still shirtless. That blue glow emitting from his chest. It pulsed at her making her feel more relaxed.

 

“that’s it princess… its just me. i wouldn’ ever hurt ya remember.” Sans spoke softly, his deep voice soothing her more.

 

His hand came up to hover directly over her chest, making her look down. It was palm up, but the moment she looked at it he turned it over. Fingers dangling loosely from where they hovered. Joints filling with that cyan coloration before they flexed up. The tug came instantly, watching as her multi-colored soul exited her body. It had been a lot smoother than in the alley.

 

“good girl.” Sans whispered making her look up at him.

 

His attention was focused on her soul that was loosely floating in the room. Sans dropped his hand keeping his gaze on her soul. He looked enthralled with it. Like there was more than just the colors. Moving his hand up she watched him pluck her soul from the air holding it lightly in his hand. That cyan glow in his own chest fluttering madly when her soul was brought close.

 

“Sans…” Luna spoke.

 

“hmm...?” Sans hummed still not looking at her.

 

“What’s in your chest?” That made his gaze snap up to her. The blush appearing deeper in his face.

 

“uh… its… my soul. today was rather emotional on me. still kind of is. so its more visible than normal, heh. guess i should put some clothes on.” Sans admitted making her look up at him.

 

“Your soul is beautiful.” Luna admitted noticing his entire face was the color of his soul now. His white eye lights forming hearts in their sockets.

 

“heh, not as beautiful as yours, princess.” Sans explained coming to lay down in the bed with her.

 

Seemed the idea of clothes for him went out the window. Turning into him she cuddled into his side. At first, he felt a bit harder, but something formed over his bones making her snuggle tighter into him. Almost like a form of muscle and flesh. Looking at his hand she could see her soul in his hand, his own soul trying to get out when he brought it up to his face. Looking it over at a closer range. His breath hitched just then.

 

“What is it?” Luna asked wondering what was wrong.

 

Sans pulled them both up into a seating position. Her soul pushed in front of her. The multi colors still making her feel like it should be on a stick. But in the center, there was a little white upside down heart. Sans moved a phalange over it.

  
“ya see that little white heart?” Sans asked she could hear the excitement in his voice.

 

“Yes… why is it upside down?” Luna asked.

 

“it’s a monster soul.” That made Luna panic, having forgotten what the gremmie had told her in the alley.

 

“A m-monster soul?” Luna tore her gaze away from her soul to look up at Sans.

 

He didn’t look the least bit worried or upset. In fact, she could see giddiness etched onto his features. Something rippled through her making her body tremble. It was oddly arousing. Turning her head, she could see that he pressed his fingers into her soul a bit tighter. Cyan magic pouring off his fingers

 

“mhm… it’s a baby princess. a hybrid at that. seems all that baby makin’ practice we did last week worked after all.” Sans explained.

 

How could she have forgotten? She was pregnant! The baby only being really tiny within her. Her hands instantly went down to her stomach pressing lightly over where she assumed her womb was. There was a baby in her. Her and Sans were going to have a baby!

 

Sans chuckled turning his head to kiss her forehead. Staring intently on the little white heart nestled in hers. Luna felt so complete for the first time in her life. Scratch that… she would feel even more complete when she was holding that baby after they were born.

 

“It’s the first isn’t it?” Luna asked turning her head to look at him.

 

Sans nodded his head. “we have to go see toriel and alphys tomorrow. they will want to run some examinations to make sure that everything runs smoothly.”

 

“Smoothly?” Luna asked.

 

“eh… monsters are made up of magic, and humans are made up of water. this is a breakthrough about us procreating with humans.” His smile turning downwards. “we can’ tell the humans about this princess. would ya be okay havin’ our baby in alphys’ lab?” Sans asked.

 

Luna tilted her head to the side wanting a bit more of an explanation as to why. Sans sighed looking off for a moment. “i knew about joseph montgomery before i ever met ya. he is one of the most revered monster haters out there. spewing how we monsters would use humans to carry our brood and things like that. he would use ya as an example to show the world that he is right. not to mention the other monster haters out there. they would rally against us pushin’ us back into the underground.”

 

Luna understood now. She could understand the logic behind that. “Alright. As long as they make the area more comfortable that a medical room.” Luna admitted.

 

Sans chuckled kissing the top of her forehead. “thanks, princess. i am so happy right now you wouldn’ believe.” He spoke while stroking her soul.

 

That felt so good to her oddly. It caused her to moan involuntarily. Sans turned his head that blush appearing a bit darker. “alright better put this away before things get outta hand.”

 

“Why does that feel so good?” She asked him before he could put her soul back to her chest.

 

“heh…” Sans pressed into her soul a bit more. Making her tremble where she was laying. “ya know monsters like havin’ sex much as humans do. but when we want it on a more intimate level we have what is known as soul sex. monsters are made up of magic so when someone touches us… um… well..”

 

Sans seemed to be stumped on how to explain this. “remember the first time i went down on ya? ya seemed to squirm at the very feel of me licking her. its something like that but more intense. and feels so good. when we have more time one-night i can show ya the possibilities.”

 

“Why do I feel I should be a tad hesitant about the way you say possibilities?” Luna asked her curiosity sparking up.

 

“well, as i said it can be pretty intense. touchin’ your soul is a whole new experience for humans. where for monsters who have a soul bond enjoy havin’ soul sex over the actual sex act. surprised me when ya had told me about tops and bp havin’ normal sex. but i admit myself…” She watched as he turned his head. “havin’ the sexual act is a lot more fun than just soul sex. though i have never had soul sex. like i said its rather intimate.”

 

Luna took in that information, her cheeks flaring up with heat at the comment he made. He enjoyed having sex with her. She could agree that having sex with Sans was something she enjoyed. Sans pushed her soul into her chest. His hand lingering over the shirt for a bit longer. She watched his smile die.

 

“luna… what i do as my monster job. i won’ fault you if ya couldn’ be with someone like me. bein’ a judge has its downsides. monsters who know what i do will interact with me. but beyond that, they wouldn’ want anythin’ beyond friendship. i won’ condemn someone to be with me knowin’ i dust monsters.” Sans hung his head low.

 

Where was that coming from? Mulling over the words she tilted her head to the side. The reality of what he said slammed into her hard. Monsters had shunned him from an attachment because he had to punish those who crossed the line.

 

“Sans… no. The way they treat you if that’s how it is, well it's wrong. You are putting your good nature aside to punish those who step over the line. In a way, we both are doing judgments on our own kind. You dust the monsters who deem to harm humans. And I beat the living crap out of the humans who wish harm to monsters. I am not going to shun you for doing what you have to do.” Luna stated firmly.

 

Sans smiled then. “And besides I said I love you even knowing what you did. Let's just say tonight opened my mind to various things.”

 

“heh… never really thought about it. but ya are right. your vigilante thing is very similar to my judge position. don’ let me catch ya doin’ it though.” He spoke firmly his eye lights narrowing on her. “i will bend ya over my knee so fast ya won’ be sittin’ for a week after i’m done with ya.”

 

Luna didn’t want to tell him the idea of him paddling her behind was more of a turn on. “besides… it’s not just ya anymore.” His hand dropped to cup her stomach. Reminding her she was carrying their child inside of her. “ya have our baby to consider. from now on ya wait till paps or i come to get ya from work. and i will tell grillz that it needs to be that way. he will agree when he finds out what happened tonight.”

 

Luna winced but nodded her head in agreement to what Sans was pointing out. It was a big reality check for her. She needed to be more careful out there. Especially with the baby. Sans reached down grabbing the blanket pulling it over their bodies. “get some sleep moon princess. we both could use it. tori gave me the rest of the week off from my duties when i told her what happened. so ya got me here.” Sans whispered kissing her lightly on the forehead.

 

“Alright. Thank you again. It meant a lot that you came for me.” It was a reminder she no longer was under her brother’s thumb. While she drifted off she heard Sans say something, but she couldn’t hear him. All she felt was the blanket feeling he pushed over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... adding this. When I wrote this chapter there was a song that stuck out for me. I wanted to write it out having the song play in the background but there was no way for me to incorporate it. This song to me is coming from Luna's perspective with Sans listening in on it. The song is "My Demons" By Starset.


	27. A Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has an interesting run-in with an alternate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I did as a mums day special. Even though mum's day is next Sunday.

Sans awoke that Sunday, looking over his mate curled in the blankets. It had been a hell of a week for them both. The minute the bracelet charm had sent a distress signal to his soul he knew he had to move. Without a soul bond, it made it that much harder for him to find her. Sans had never felt more scared in his entire existence.

 

Luna, his moon that lit up his night sky along with millions of glittering stars. Lowering his gaze down to her chest he could feel her soul thrumming beneath the skin, muscle, and bone. She never knew whenever he took her soul out from her body. Snuggling it close to them both while they slept. Sans hardly had healing magic. But damn he as trying to mend the damage to her soul. The damage that prick of a brother had done to her.

 

As an older brother, he wanted to teach Joseph Montgomery a lesson. Make him crawl his way to Luna and beg for her forgiveness. Paps always came to him when things bugged him. The nightmares, the disagreements with the other monster kids, everything. As a mate Sans wanted to see that man destroyed in every possible way.

 

Luna stirred turning onto her side cuddling into Sans’ pillow. Her face pressing against it. It was a day before she had to go back to work. She needed her sleep… speaking of sleep he wanted to climb back into bed with her. Snuggle him to his chest. But he wanted to do something nice for her.

 

She had been so accepting of his Monster Job. And… he felt his grin widen at the next thing that crossed his mind. Luna loved him. He could feel it when her soul vibrated in his hands as she confessed it. It rang true. Sans still needed to heal the damage that The Gremmie had caused. Damn Jamie… if he wasn’t dead already Sans would find great joy in killing him again.

 

Wait… that wasn’t him thinking… that was Dusty thinking.

 

Grumbling he popped downstairs into the kitchen. Paps had already gone off to work but upon entering the kitchen he knew he wasn’t alone. The blue jacket and black scarf resting on the back chair at the dining table.

 

"ring a ding ding classic.” The baritone voice came from in front of the stove.

 

The scent of peppered eggs filling the room. Sans turned to look at the jean-clad version of himself. The black tank top hanging heavily over his body. Unlike himself, Dusty was slim kept in shape from all the hunting he did. His gloves were removed showing off the sharpened claws he had. Sans cringed seeing his phalanges curled delicately around the handle of the pan.

 

“what are ya doin’ here dust?” Sans spoke accusingly.

 

“bein’ a much more thoughtful version of you to your mate than you currently are.” Dust snorted.

 

“she doesn’ even know ya exist and ya never showed interest in humans before why now?” Sans wasn’t sure what was going on with Dust. But something didn’t feel right.

 

“its mother’s day numb skull. And your mate is pregnant which makes her a mother to be. gathering from the fact that papyrus isn’t here you haven’t told him. or else he would be doing this task. there’s french french toast in the tortilla warmer on the table. and apple chicken sausage in the little bowl.”

 

Sans grumbled walking over to the cabinet pulling out a plate. It was Mother’s Day? Looking at the calendar that Paps kept hanging on the cabinet. All the x’s leading up to this date, sure enough, it was Mother’s Day. Sans focused a glare on the back of the murderer who was… making perfect sunny side up eggs. How was he not surprised?

 

“how do ya know how to cook those perfectly?” Sans asked.

 

Dust chuckled turning to look at Sans those red eyes with a blue center fixating on him. “the same way i can perfectly dissect the spine from the human body.”

 

The utter calmness that came from Dusty made Sans’ shiver. Dusty held out his hand for the plate to which Sans placed it there. The murderer brought it to the front of him placing the perfect eggs on the plate. “its monster food eggs. everything i cooked is magically infused. she needs monster food to heal the damage the gremmie caused.” Dusty explained.

 

Sans felt himself soften looking over the murdery version of himself. Dust was cracking two more eggs into the pan getting ready to cook. He looked… like something was on his mind. Not wanting to question it Sans walked over to the table finding the sausage and French toast.

 

Looking over at Dusty he paused seeing the navy colored slippers on his feet instead of his boots. No… “you’re not plannin’ on stayin’ are ya?” Sans asked.

 

“i am. figure i’d leave by lunch time.” Dusty responded flipping the eggs in the pan after dusting them lightly with pepper.

 

No… anyone but Dusty. His gaze moved to look out at the stairway. Luna could wake up at any time. Though with Dusty cooking breakfast they way he was told Sans that this was his intentions. Dusty wanted to talk to Luna in other words.

 

“why?” Sans asked plating two pieces of French toast and the sausage that was cooked to perfection.

 

“because you did a shit job of protecting your mate. she needs to be better informed. and who better than i.” He spoke matter of fact.

 

Like hell was Sans about to subject Luna to his murder copy. The fucker might enjoy being the one to kill her. Every protective instinct flared up in his magic unaware he was filtering that through the mark he made on Luna.  

 

Dusty seemed to perk up and turn to face Sans focusing those red and blue swirls on him. His teeth hidden behind a firm line. “you don’t want me here. i figured as much. we don’t get along at all.” Dusty rolled his eye lights as a remark to that. But mid-roll he focused on something behind Sans.

 

That mad smile returning to his face widening up to the corners of his sockets. “Sans?” A soft feminine voice spoke up.

 

Of course, she had woke up and had come downstairs. He hadn’t heard her come into the kitchen even. Sans turned to look at her she was rubbing her eyes under her glasses. Tiredness appearing eminent on her face. She was looking at him not noticing Dusty was in the room. That was a hopeful thought. Until the bastard popped directly in front of her.

 

“ **dusty**.” Sans spoke watching his alternate approach Luna.

 

“easy classic. not interested in hurting her. if i had wanted to it would have been before you even knew i was in the house.” Dusty spoke humor clear in his voice.

 

                ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Had she heard this guy right? Was she dreaming or something? Even as she took another step back it did nothing for the tall looming skeleton who drew closer to her. Suddenly she felt like prey. But his remark he could have hurt her before Sans had even known he was here? Oh, stars…. why did she have this suddenly bad vibe about this guy?

 

Every nerve in Luna’s body was screaming at her to run. Especially from the skeleton who looked suspiciously like her boyfriend who was standing in the kitchen. A plate of what looked like food in his hand. The odd-looking dopple ganger kept proceeding forward.

 

Looking up into his eyes she instantly wished she hadn’t. Red and blue were coursing together blending into a mauve coloration. They glittered in delight while they looked over her. Almost like he was stripping her down to her bare bones making her feel every single one of her sins. Tears welled up in her eyes when they glinted a pretty light purple coloration.

 

It did nothing to escape the squeak that came from her when her back connected with a wall. His hands raising to press into the sides along her arms. Effectively trapping her there.

 

“dusty.” Sans spoke. Forcing Luna to realize that was his name.

 

“W-what can I-I d-do for ya D-D-Dusty?” Luna asked unable to stop the stutter that vibrated out of her.

 

His hands slid from the wall making her jump from the loud crunching sound of claws digging into the wall. Within seconds Sans was between them pushing Dusty away from her. The taller skeleton took a few steps back, but she could feel his gaze lingering on her even behind Sans.

 

“back off dust. you’re scarin’ her.” Sans turned to look over his shoulder at her.

 

Her back was firmly pressed into the wall. Turning her head, she took in the deep gouges in the wall. This guy had strength she gave him that. She moved her hand over them to touch, and all she could think about was how pissed off Pappy was going to be about the gouges. She wondered how much shit Sans was going to get into for it as well.

 

The wall was feeling mighty tight especially with Sans backing up as he was. “Sans… getting hard to breath back here. Could you please?”

 

Sans moved forward just enough to give her space. The energy that crackled in the room, however, tossed them both off guard. Sans was knocked out of the way and Dusty had her in his arms. Looking over his shoulder at Sans. Luna didn’t get time to say anything before darkness overtook her.

 

Suffocation…. Never being into breath play but she recalled the one time Joseph had pinned her. Pressing his hands into her throat effectively blocking her airways. That’s how she felt at this very moment looking up to find various eyes staring down at her making her clutch tighter into the body of her abductor. He made a soft purr in response to that.

 

Before long she was able to catch her breath. Still clinging to Dusty. Sucking in deep breaths she tried to look around the room. His hand moving up to lightly stroke small circles on her back. Everything about kidnappings registered in her mind and Dusty had done the big one. He got her to a secondary location.

 

“W-what do you want?” Luna shook the stutter out of her voice as she pushed herself from his body.

 

Attempting to find her footing she looked around the room they were in. It was somewhere that was rarely used, the furniture sparse. Outside she could make out the snow storm. Looking back at the skeleton that had brought her here she squeaked when she found him directly in her face. Wasn’t her week bad enough? First the killer gremmie. And now this Sans look-alike had taken her away to… where the fuck was she?

 

“to talk. classic made it pretty clear i wasn’ gonna be able to do that. so figure i’d bring ya to my place for that.” Dusty took a few steps back chuckling at how she flinched. “easy butterfly i won’ hurt ya. just need to ensure you are better informed of things.”

 

Dusty hummed turning to walk over to the kitchen sighing when he pulled out a chair. “come sit butterfly. i will make ya some breakfast since a certain numbskull couldn’ let me talk to ya in peace.”

 

Okay, he was nuts. He abducted her so that he could have a what… friendly little chat? Still this was his area. She had no clue where he lived. Looking down at the bracelet she was wearing she twisted her wrist to examine the skull charm. The coloration of the magic within it wasn’t a cyan color this time though. It was a mauve color. What the hell?

 

“interesting thing when you travel across dimensions with your boyfriend’s dopple ganger.” Dusty explained proving her theory. “when ya cross over into said dopple ganger’s dimension their magic becomes present.”

 

Luna was smart, being into the theory of alternate dimensions when she was in school. Had looked up the books into them. And if what he was saying was true then she was in his dimension. Instead of Sans’ mark being his, the mark now belonged to… Fear gripped her making her back up but the will to walk over and sit down came a bit stronger. It was his doing and she knew it.

 

Walking forward she took the seat that Dusty had pulled out for her. Her attention dropping down to her bracelet seeing that mauve magic swirl around in the orifices of the silver pendant. The little moon and stars on the other side reminding her of her boyfriend. The one who was probably freaking out over her not being there. _Just indulge psycho boy in the conversation he wants. Then maybe he will take you home. Where Sans can wrap you into a blanket._ She tried to tell herself.

 

Looking up at Dusty she was taken back by the smile that was crossing his face. It looked pleased but at the same time saddened. Almost as if he saw her but she wasn’t the one he was seeing. A boney hand raised to touch her face. Luna was proud of herself for not flinching back when those sharpened phalanges crossed her chin. He whispered something under his breath for a moment before allowing his hand to drop.

 

Those swirling eye lights fixated on the ground where he stood. Taking in a deep breath before turning to walk to the stove. “how do ya like your eggs, butterfly?” He asked placing a pan on the stove.

 

Sans and now this… Dusty tended to use these sweet nicknames on her. It wasn’t that she minded but why did he call her that. Swallowing hard she tried to focus on what he had asked. “I’m partial to hardboiled or scrambled. But you’re the host. Please feel free to make them how you see fit. If that’s okay…”

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Dusty admitted that this hadn’t gone the way he had intended. He didn’t want to bring her to his home, in the middle of an empty Snowdin. Where she was trapped in his dimension. And yet here she was sitting at the table awaiting him to make breakfast for her. Dusty for a moment saw her, the woman who captivated each time he met her. But that wasn’t her, this was Luna. Classic’s mate.

 

And yet bringing her to his dimension put that link with him. He could will his intentions on her through the mate mark classic had placed on her. For a brief moment, Dusty wondered what it would be like to pin her down take her if he willed it onto her to be receptive. Take pleasure from those so many times he longed for. That thought dashed away quickly at the thought of his LV forcing him to hurt her. Thus killing the little soul, he could see pulsing in her chest. He couldn’t do that. Even if the longing ate at him.

 

Dusty wanted to smack Classic upside the head for not bonding with her already. No wonder he almost didn’t make it to saving her. There was no easy way for him to track her down. Using the dinky little charm to find her. If Sans had not made it in time he was close to stepping in that night. Afraid of what might happen to his ‘her’ if something had happened to Luna. Luna’s soul had been screaming while she attempted to protect her soul. The monster attacking her while she attempted to show mercy.

 

Even now her soul was sobbing out with fear because she had been taken from the cocoon of comfort Classic had made for her in his home. When Dusty had first seen her waking up her soul humming with curiosity he couldn’t help himself. He wanted closer. To touch her, hold her, smell her. Feel the way her blood coursed through her veins. How soft her skin was against his cold boney fingers. Much like ‘hers’ would be.

 

Cracking two eggs into the pan he focused on the task at hand. Cooking magic-induced food for her to eat. Her soul was still leaking out Hope. It needed repair before she dropped to about as hopeless as Classic was. The vibrating in his back pocket signaling what he knew had been coming. One hand pulled out the phone allowing his magic to make it float while he pressed the answer button.

 

“yellow.” Dusty spoke cockily.

 

The growl on the other end came as no surprise. “ **bring her back now!** ”

 

Dusty had been a touch surprised that Classic hadn’t called sooner. Surely as soon as he and Luna had crossed into the thresh hold of his home the other skeleton would have punched through. Perhaps the dimensions were off by a few minutes or so. He was casually theorizing while Classic was growling primally on the other end of the phone. It seemed all too easy to piss off the vanilla side of himself.

 

“told ya i wanted to talk to her.” Albeit wasn’t in the intention he first had thought. “ya didn’ want to listen. especially when she came downstairs from that room. felt your magic flare up in an instant.”

 

And that wasn’t a fight that Dusty was wanting to have at that moment, not with Classic. The pacifist version of himself was all too sweet on a regular day. But if pushed too far Dusty was willing to bet his pretty little collar he had made for ‘her’ that Classic could kick his ass. Not something he wanted to put up with.

 

“ **dammit, dust… bring back my mate. or so help me. i will throw ya into the void and lock the door behind ya.** ” Why did that sound like a fun way of foreplay to Dusty at that moment?

 

“i will return your mate to ya once she is fed and i have my chat with her. don’ worry so much classic. there won’ be a single brunette strand harmed on her pretty little head.” Dusty mocked even though every word he said was true.

 

The idea of hurting Luna cruelly was not what he had in mind. Though the idea of having her whimpering submissively…. Nope, not going to go there. She wasn’t his. Classic began to rant again on how he wanted his mate back making Dusty press the end call button.

 

Dusty didn't hear her asking anything. Normally when humans saw him or one of the alternates that looked like Classic they had a dozen questions. The term 'cousins' often being the likely of explanations. Since that was easier to explain over alternate dimensions or timelines. But butterfly wasn't voicing her curiosity. Moving to glance over his shoulder he could see her still sitting at the table. She was looking around the room, but she continued to squint like... she couldn't see very well.

 

A soft groan coming from him he placed the spatula on the ceramic holder that was on the stove. Digging his hands into the pockets of his black denim jeans. He retracted a navy colored glasses case. Walking over to the table he slid it across the table to her. "don' break 'em." He spoke firmly.

 

His attention once more focused on the task at hand. Trying to cook her breakfast. Determined to get her that breakfast that Classic had interrupted them from having. Why did he care? Well, Dusty wanted to see how she would react to him. His own curiosity peeking from the first time he met 'her'. Not Luna. A different her.

 

Butterfly had exhibited fear probably didn't help by the overprotective feeling Classic had pushed through the mark. It was the reason he had snagged her out of that area. Classic wasn't going to allow her to get comfortable for Dusty to give her his own advice. Even now there was that twinge of fear, but it was because of him being a stranger. Overall, he could feel her relaxing the fear slowly draining from her.

 

A creak of the chair made him turn to find her stretching her arms over her head. His sockets widened of his black frame oval-shaped glasses on her face. The lenses making her dual toned eyes pop more. _Shit! She's cute with them on._

 

"Take a picture Dust it will last longer." She remarked making him quickly turn to face the stove again. A subtle mauve blush creeping to dust across his cheekbones.

 

"i was makin' sure ya wasn' carryin' a weapon or somethin'." He admitted.

 

She snorted. “Sure, whatever makes you sleep better at night.”

 

Dusty could hear the same fire in her tone that he heard ‘her’ give to those she worked with. There was no doubt the two had similarities but at the same time they were completely opposite. Her soul was warier of her surroundings taking them in. It was hard to concentrate. He went to look over at her again only to jump when he found her directly behind him.

 

“how did ya?” Dusty stated before he could stop the words from coming out.

 

“Please, I lived in a house with a bunny and a cat. Think I hadn’t snuck into their house before when I was out later than I should have been. It’s how I kept them from learning about Sans when I jacked him off on the train that night. BP would have blown his top otherwise.” Butterfly chuckled lightly getting closer to him.

 

Dusty wasn’t usually one to panic but why was she so close all of a sudden? Those dual toned eyes seeming to take in his appearance with the aide of his glasses. Her hair still must from just waking up. Allowing his gaze to roam further he could see her nipples pressing against the oversized shirt she wore. It clearly wasn’t hers guessing by the slight dark stain that looked a familiar brown that ketchup turned when it sat too long. The shorts were star patterned and, on her feet, she wore thick white knee-high socks. Being that he was a Sans he had that strange sock fetish they most shared in.

 

Thankfully he was able to swallow the whine that built in his throat. Maybe bringing her was a mistake. When he lifted his gaze, he found her grinning at him knowingly. He had been caught gawking at her feet.

 

“You know you and Sans have a similar liking to my choice of sleep coverings that I wear on my feet. Especially since for my birthday and our first date he chose out thigh high socks for me to wear.” Luna mused clearly pointing that she had caught him looking.

 

Taking in a deep breath he turned her pushing her back towards the table. Before his will snapped. Bad enough the other ‘her’ had been tormenting him while he had been doing his job. How was he supposed to know she worked there? Not to mention what she did to get turned on… the image of what he had caught her doing in the shower merely by accident popped into his head. Making him feel that jealousy all over again.

 

“stay seated butterfly. my home isn’ the best place for ya to be roamin’ around. did promise classic ya would come back in one piece.” Dusty spoke getting her back into that seat.

 

“Hmmm… I distinctly recall you saying and I quote.” She lowered her voice to about as deep as she could go. Attempting to sound like him matching his drawl perfectly. “I will return your mate to ya once she is fed and I have my chat with her. Don’ worry so much classic. there won’ be a single brunette strand harmed on her pretty little head.”

 

Dusty deadpanned looking at her while she looked over her shoulder at him. A giggle escaping her. She was enjoying this eh? He admitted he was too. It was nice to have someone who wasn’t looking at him like he was about to rip their throat out. Even if he was thinking about it. But Butterfly had a different effect on him. It wasn’t like ‘her’ but more he felt the need to cuddle Butterfly. Wrap her in soft blankets go chill out on the couch, perhaps watch that Rob Zombie flick… What was it again? Oh… Thirty-One.

 

Did she like movies with constant gore? Looking her over he wasn’t sure. That want to find out had him almost speaking till the scent of charred food reached his nasal cavity. Butterfly looked over his shoulder then back up at him. “Eggs are burnin’.” Still with that deep voice and that drawl.

 

Taking in deep a deep breath he turned and stomped back over to his stove checking on the eggs. They weren’t too bad thankfully. Far from perfect. Too many stake-outs where he had take out and other kinds of fast food threw Dusty into the idea of culinary cuisine. It kept his spectral brother happy with all the knowledge. Plating the eggs, he turned back around… and found her directly in front of him.

 

“Hey, Pal. Mind if I get some ketchup with that?” Okay, now she was sounding too much like Classic. And how did she keep up that deep voice?

 

The shit eating grin at the fact he looked disturbed telling him she was screwing with him. “not smart to be messin’ with me butterfly. go sit.” He hesitates for a moment watching her take the plate from his hand walking over to the table. “were ya serious about the ketchup?”

 

Luna sat down at the table looking around for something. It dawned on him she didn’t have anything to eat her eggs with. He opened one of the drawers and fished out a fork. Approaching the table he felt her eyes fixed on him. That need to embrace her striking hard with he saw the top of her hand when she took the fork. The scars had once been a deep wound once upon a time. The flash of that hand seeping with blood the skin split open to reveal the muscle underneath. A glance at her other hand showed similar marks. Three marks on each hand.

 

The tense sensation of self-loathing came within seconds her hand moving away from the fork to drop under the table. Dusty knew that reaction, that wasn’t her doing. Someone had done that to her.

 

“if i ask would ya tell me?” Dusty asked.

 

The swift shake of the head gave him the answer. He had a feeling Classic knew. Not wanting to put her in that vulnerable position again he placed the fork directly in front of her. Taking a seat across the table from her. His fridge was a bit barren since he rarely was home. When he did spend lengths of time here he tended to buy groceries. Rubbing the back of his neck he realized his gloves had still been off the entire time.

 

“guess i should explain my little lesson?” Dusty hummed.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

An hour had passed during breakfast. The eggs long gone, leaving her feeling better than she had in weeks. _Did he do something to my eggs?_ Luna found herself wondering while he explained the effects of destroying someone’s soul. Dusty was knowledgeable on things that the books had left her confused. Like she didn’t know that destroying a monster or human soul could cease their existence in the universe. Luna silently mourned whoever had been used in that experiment.

 

Dusty also informed her that she should always keep some monster food on her. In case if an incident like the night before happened again. Apparently, it would restore her Hope that she hadn’t realized she was leaking out till that he had pointed it out. It was a scary thought to think she could have died from it. Well, not die… he had stated her soul would shatter.

 

“if ya insist on not fightin’ the monsters at least stay out of the alleyways. seen how some of the more vengeful ones act and they don’ like to be caught out in the open. much like classic, they prefer to be cloaked in the shadows. but classic has to do that so he can catch them off guard.” Dusty goes on to explain.

 

It had pointed out that he knew a lot about Sans’ judge job. “Why do you call him classic?” Luna asked after a moment.

 

“alternate dimensions and timelines there are others similar to me. guess ya could say he is the original of us all. plus, its easier to call him that rather than sans. since ‘ma sans too.”  Dusty confirmed with her.

 

Luna knew that. He looked all too much like Sans just to be a distant cousin. He was sipping on a cherry coke while he explained things to her. A large glass of chocolate milk in front of her still that she was tentatively sipping on. He had been a great host for the most part.

 

“i can see them questions buzzin’ around in your head butterfly. out wit ‘em.” His drawl getting thicker while he spoke.

 

“What happened to you?” Luna could imagine at one point he had been like her boyfriend. But something had happened to make him this way.

 

“nuffin’ ya need to worry your pretty little head over butterfly. it ain’ a pretty story. won’ say much has changed since i got free from my barrier. but there are things classic needs to explain to ya. things like resets.” Dusty hinted at.

 

It was a keyword. And Luna knew that if she stated it like that Sans would be willing to oblige in that conversation. At least that’s what she was hoping.

 

“if he cares as much as he claims to he will tell ya butterfly. my job was to inform ya of the dangers classic is too scared to tell ya. there are some fucked up monsters out there that can’ stand humans. i used to be one of ‘em.” Something in the way he said ‘used to’ gave her a hint something had changed.

 

“I don’t want to push him. He has his secrets for a reason.” Luna responded.

 

“only because he’s scared of relivin’ em like you are scared of relivin’ your own past. those scars on your hands i’m willin’ to bet someone from your past did that to ya. and bringin’ it up only causes similar pain. one way or another he’s gonna tell ya. whether it be verbally or through the soul bond.” Dusty brought up.

 

Luna looked at him wide-eyed suddenly. Yeah, she was the mother of Sans’ child but she never considered he might soul bond with her over it. Dusty’s grin widened. “oh he’s thought about it. i be willin’ to bet my cherry chocolate cake on that fact. classic has thought about claimin’ ya every way he could possibly think of.”

 

The heat filled her cheeks at the aspect of Sans soul bonding her. Tops had told her that it was a euphoric feeling. One that intensified sex when it happened. There was also the sharing of other things. Tops hadn’t gone into the details too much on that.

 

“I get the feeling this isn’t something you do very often. Why did you do it at all?” The question had been bothering her since he had brought her to his home.

 

Dusty’s face became sullen like that wasn’t something he had expected her to ask that. “you’re right. but let's just say i was curious about ya when i saw ya face off against the gremmie. i thought for sure ya would have killed the bastard but ya didn’. ya only struck him when he pointed out ya had a kid inside ya. i have my other reasons for bein’ so interested in ya but nothin’ ya need to be worried about. i will be keepin’ an eye socket on ya in case if somethin’ like that happens again.”

 

There was a lot more to that statement that he was saying. She knew that. Luna sat back in her seat dwelling in the thoughts of what he had mentioned. Dusty had gotten up from his chair and walked in front of her on the other side of the table. Forcing her gaze to look up at him. Dusty hummed holding his hand out to her.

 

“we best gettin’ ya back. he’s buzzed my phone more times than i can dare to think. he wants ya back badly butterfly.” Dusty pointed out.

 

Sans seemed to be wanting her back home. She wanted to be home too. Placing her hand in Dusty’s she felt his fingers clasp around hers. The boney thumb stroking over one of her scars making her flinch just slightly. Sans had made it clear the gloves weren’t going to be staying on anymore. He allowed her to wear them to work or out but when she was home alone with him or Pappy he wanted them off.

 

Within a moment Dusty pulled her to him crushing her chest to his at first. He hummed but she didn’t feel the same suffocating feeling like before. Not yet. He dipped her down making her look up into his sockets. “indulge me in somethin’ butterfly.”

 

“What?” Luna asked unsure if she should ask that question.

 

“there’s this girl i am interested in…” Luna felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. “she pretty little thing. unique and such. but bein’ hard to dealin’ with emotions i’m curious. if ya was her… would ya want anythin’ to do with me?”

 

“You want my honest opinion?” Luna asked. Dusty responded with a curt nod. “The first time when you popped in front of me it had terrified me. Try saying something along the lines. It would be a lot smoother than the whole creepy thing you did. I warmed up better to you when you were cooking. Then again food is an ice breaker for me. So maybe learn her interests?”

 

Dusty nodded reaching up to remove the glasses from over her eyes. “thanks for the advice butterfly. now close your eyes and take a deep breath.” Before she did that she watched him slide the glasses on over his face. The light-headed feeling forcing itself upon her while her feet left the ground.

 

When she opened her eyes, she felt her body being ripped away from Dusty. His hands seeming to want to protest at first before allowing whoever it was to take her. Looking back, she found Sans growling at Dusty. His hands curled protectively around her lower stomach. Everything was screaming at her that Sans was being super possessive.

 

Dusty chuckled looking at them both. “happy mum’s day butterfly.” He started grabbing his jacket from the seat near the table. “see ya round classic.” Dusty mused before vanishing from the room. Leaving Luna to deal with possessive Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Dusty is one of the few who goes through alternate universes. He is what links Strangers On the Train with My Shifty Pet.
> 
> So who wants the aftermath of this chapter with Sans?


	28. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Luna being taken by Dusty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make note of this particular comment that inspired something Sans said.
> 
>  
> 
> pft. Still, while reading this this first time and 'reading' Dusty's reaction I silently squealed out 'Ninja Luna's best Luna'. -TurtleChix
> 
> That comment made my freakin day when I was at work.

Sans knew immediately what Dusty had done when he found himself thrown into the nearby table. The bastard had gone straight for Luna. Sans turned about ready to beat the tar out of a murderous version of himself only to hear the electrical static a second too late. The spot where Luna had been standing empty. And the only trace of Dusty was the coat he had left on the back of a chair in the kitchen.

 

Anger flooded through the normally carefree skeleton at the way his alternate had taken his mate. Sans instantly short cut around the house hoping that he had just taken her to another room. No such luck.

 

“no… he couldn’ have.” Sans could feel his anxiety peaking.

 

If he had soul bonded her he would have been able to pinpoint her more directly. He couldn’t even feel the bond mark. That only meant one thing. Dusty took her out of the dimension.

 

The one thing about Dusty was due to his high Levels of Violence he was very capable of more than himself. Sans being powerful by being a pacifist. When it came down to Dusty though… Sans wouldn’t put it past him to outright kill Luna just for shits and giggles. Dusty came from a timeline where Chara became unstoppable to the point Frisk was dormant. Chara constantly killed monsters. At least that’s what Sans assumed. One reset Dusty snapped, turning from pacifist to downright genocidal. Killing his own brother in order to stop the human.

 

Sans worried more for his mate’s safety. And since he couldn’t feel the bond that he had implemented through the mate mark it ate at him. Dusty took Luna out of this timeline or dimension for some. To Sans, they were all the same timeline just certain ones had different happenings. With Dusty, it was constant genocide runs. Axe went through cannibalism because his Frisk or rather Aliza ran through. Killing Asgore, Undyne running the Underground to the literal ground. The alternate versions of them all had different tales.

 

Any other alternate and Sans would have been… well, not okay. But at least he knew that she would be safe with them. Dusty still had his insanity going for him. Pacing in the kitchen he was having a breakdown. This was worse than the Genocide run that he had experienced. Sans didn’t want to think about the things Dust could be doing to her. Would she come back even more traumatized than when she left?

 

That made Sans stop in his tracks. The idea of Luna being more traumatized sent a sharp pain to his soul. He had to know. He had to make sure that His Moon was safe. Pulling out his phone he looked through the list of friends that he had going all the way to each one of his and Papyrus’ alternates. The one time he had broken the machine it had filtered in various versions of him and Paps. It took many months to get things all situated. The machine working and sending them back to their rightful dimensions.

 

Dusty was one of the only ones he knew of that could go through the various dimensions. Hunting both monsters and the human’s supernatural monsters. It reminded Sans too much of the show called Supernatural. Looking at the number would he seem desperate if he called? Yes! Because she was his damn soul mate. Pressing the green phone button, he brought the phone up to his ear hole. Sans could be calm about this yes.

 

“yellow.” All calmness went out the damn window the minute Dusty answered the phone.

 

“ **bring her back now!** ” Sans demanded right off the bat. No asking nicely which might have benefited him.

 

“told ya i wanted to talk to her.” Like Sans fucking cared what his murderous self did. He needed to stay away from his mate. Why did he want to talk to her so bad anyways? “ya didn’ want to listen. especially when she came downstairs from that room. felt your magic flare up in an instant.”

 

His magic had flared up? How had he not noticed that? Then again, his magic did feel off since The Gremmie attack. That didn’t mean… “ **dammit, dust… bring back my mate. or so help me. i will throw ya into the void and lock the door behind ya.”**

 

Sans just wanted Luna back. He didn’t care what Dusty did after that. Even while on the phone knowing she was somewhere with Dusty his magic was flaring up. The sight of the clawed wall where Dusty had pinned Luna earlier didn’t bode well. He should fix it but he would do that when Luna was back home safe in his arms.

 

“i will return your mate to ya once she is fed and i have my chat with her. don’ worry so much classic. there won’ be a single brunette strand harmed on her pretty little head.” Sans was about to protest one more time, but the call was ended abruptly.

 

Dropping the phone into his hand he stared at the image of Luna staring down at the birthday pancakes Paps had made for her. He couldn’t stop his magic from flaring more. The static charge vibrated through his arm and onto the phone. Spiderweb cracks forming along the screen and the phone abruptly shut itself off. Welp that phone was dead.

 

A whine escaped him before he dropped to his knees. The failure to protect his mate came stronger than he anticipated. Covering his hands over his face he just remained on the ground. Not having any will to move. A part of him was missing. And it was the part that Luna kept filled. His mate… Sans got up off the floor gritting his teeth tightly together. A thought rolling through his mind before he short cut down to the basement. His machine covered and somewhat disassembled.

 

There was no chance that Dusty would bring Luna back. Simply from the way he had reacted when he had pinned Luna into the wall. Like he wasn’t seeing for the first time. There was a pained look on his face that Sans had noticed. Sans never questioned what Dusty went through, but it reminded Sans too much of that Genocide run. Like he had just seen Papyrus die.

 

Grabbing the tarp that was covering the machine he pulled it down. Uncovering the dimension machine. After the first time, he ran into the alternate versions of himself that had caused quite a bit of chaos. It happened the first two years of him being on the surface. Throughout those two years, he looked after multiple versions of himself and his brother.

 

They had taken in a human to help them through their heats. Paid her rather well even for any sexual acts that happened outside of their heats. That human ended up going back with the Swap guys. A decision that had hurt Sans back at the time. But he had never been more grateful that he was now. He might not have ended up with Luna the way he had.

 

The machine was nearly put back together an hour later when he felt his soul tremble. Like something came back. Short cutting back upstairs he saw Dusty in the kitchen holding Luna in a dip like he was going to kiss her. Anger floored Sans’ actions. Before he realized it, he had crossed the floor yanking her out of his alternate’s arms. Her body jerked violently, it was a reaction he expected since she was probably terrified.

 

Sans focused his gaze on Dusty throwing warning growls the alternate’s way. If it weren’t for Luna being there at that moment, he would have attacked the bastard. It would leave Luna open for Dusty to go after once more. Dusty looked back at him arching his brows in amusement. A soft chuckle escaping him while he crossed the room picking up the jacket from the chair it was still resting on. Sans wished he had shredded the damn thing.

 

The worry Luna currently was sharing between the mark’s link should have calmed him it didn’t. “happy mum’s day butterfly.” Dusty spoke making Sans tense with Luna in his hold. The two locked gazes. “see ya round classic.” The amused tone in his voice before disappearing.

 

It left just him and Luna in the kitchen. Sans momentarily sent magic over her body trying to find any energy. Her soul pulsated better, there was no sign of the hope leakage any longer that was good. Why couldn’t he let go? Because it could have gone a lot worse, Dusty might not have brought her back. He could have kept her and soul-bonded her. Much like Stretch and Blue had done with Melody.

 

“Sans?” Her voice sounded like music to his ears. Let him just savor this a bit longer. Let him enjoy having her close. Just holding her from behind. All of this brought up a new list of problems in his mind. Dusty could come back at any time to take her from him. Sans wouldn’t have it.

 

“luna… i just spent an hour scared out of my mind because i couldn’ sense you.” Sans spoke pressing the top of his skull into the back of her neck. The natural scent of her going into his nasal cavity.

 

Sans knew that at some point she could turn him down and leave him. Everything he had done was not normal in any courtship. From the heat mark on the train. To just showing up with Papyrus to Puzzle night. Asking her out as a birthday present wasn’t exactly fair. He had put the mate mark and knocked her up shortly after getting her to live with him and Papyrus. Exactly how was any of that being a good date mate? Luna had taken it all with stride and ease. Like she would have done it in a heartbeat if he asked her again.

 

Sans pulled her tighter to his chest short cutting back up to his bedroom. There were times they slept in the guest bedroom together. After this, though he was going to insist that they sleep in his room. She was his soul mate. Placing her delicately on the bed he looked down at her. There was a twinge of worry that made up her face.

 

“What did you get into while I was gone?” Luna asked her hand reaching up to touch his face.

 

Sans didn’t hesitate to cover her hand with his loving the warmth that was seeping out from her palm. The compassion she was giving off shooting straight to his soul. “was about to fire up my old machine to come lookin’ for ya. that alternate of me is not someone ya need to be around princess.”

 

“I gathered. He terrified me when he had pinned me against that wall.” Luna admitted the shiver vibrating through her body.

 

Dusty could have done far worse than pin her into that wall. Sans knew what Levels of Violence did to monsters. How it affected them was unknown. For Axe, it caused an insatiable hunger. Dusty? Sans swallowed thinking of the madness his alternate had. His LV was going up due to the line of work that Dusty chose to do. A supernatural hunter, going after the paranormal creatures as well as the monsters Sans couldn’t get his own hands on in his timeline. Dusty went through the various timelines wiping them out.

 

“he’s not like that by choice. he did what he had to do to survive his timeline.” Sans didn’t like that he was making that excuse. But Dusty didn’t need to be damned for what he had to endure.

 

“Gathered that much. Especially when he was giving me advice about how to take care of myself. Said I should carry some monster food on me if I insist on walking by myself.” That made Sans growl he didn’t want her walking by herself anymore.

 

“no, ya won’ be walkin’ by yourself. that shit the other night could have gone a lot worse luna. that gremmie could have killed ya… and i would have…” There would be no doubt about it. He would have demanded Frisk do a reset. He couldn’t live in a world without His Moon. And he doubts Paps would as well.

 

“Sans… you can’t…” Luna was trying to speak even when he climbed over the top of her. Straddling her waist while he watched her face. This had scared her more than she was willing to admit. “I’m not a pet bunny you can only pull out when you want to play with. Nor can I expect you and Pappy to drop your own jobs to babysit me.”

 

Sans placed his hand over her mouth effectively silencing her before she had the chance to say anymore. He really didn’t want to hear what he or Paps could do. They both were going to ensure she was safe. “don’ care. ya ain’ a bunny or a pet but ya are important not to just me but paps too. we both are goin’ to have that conversation. an’ i know paps is gonna agree with me.”

 

Leaning forward he placed a hand over her chest. Luna looked down to where his hand was then back up at him. He could see that fear in her face again. “luna i need to do somethin’ but i will give ya the option to back out if ya want…” His gaze rolled off to the side. “though it’s a bit late to be sayin’ no to somethin’ like this.”

 

His attention flicked back to her face. The fear was gone which pleased him. That was good. Sans purred leaning forward to kiss her pressing his teeth to her lips. Savoring in the taste that was her. She kissed him back while his magic worked it through the joints of his fingers. His magic gripped her soul, she was relaxed enough for him to pull it out even while he sat back.

 

Luna watched him even when her soul floated in front of her. Then her gaze shifted to look up at her soul that hovered in front of him. It wasn’t docile like it had been the other night. It made him smile warmly. Seems Dusty had done exactly what he said he would do. Mending her soul so that it wasn’t leaking out Hope anymore.

 

“Sans? What?” He didn’t want her to finish that sentence moving into the corner wall on his bed he moved his hand over his own chest. Luna got to her hands and knees watching him.

 

“i need to do this luna. i need you to trust me though. if ya don’ trust me this could kill us both.” The downsides to doing this without her fully trusting him could be bad. Papyrus could come home to cyan dust scattered across the room as well as Luna’s body lifeless.

 

Something that Paps need to see or deal with. Sans removed his hand from his chest not pulling out his soul yet. He opened his arms for her to come over to him. She didn’t hesitate once making her way to him. Curling into his chest when she climbed up on his lap. Her little soul dipping down a little to show her nervousness.

 

“how much do ya know about soul bonding?” Sans asked her.

 

That made her perk up her cheeks heating a lovely shade pink. That made Sans chuckle. “quite a bit eh? doesn’ surprise me. ya did live with two monsters who are soul bonded. it's similar to what ya humans call marriage. this will be on a much deeper level.”

 

Sans looked off to the side knowing the risk that this would do. He would see her painful memories as well as the ones that brought her the most joy. What he saw she would equally see what he had gone through. The joy of the pacifist runs… the pain of the genocide run. The sight of Papyrus’ dust surrounding the red scarf that Sans had crocheted for him. It was something he didn’t want her to go through especially when he saw those cracks.

 

Her compassion suffered greatly for what her adopted family had put her through. Sans was trying to mend it. The soul bond would intensify his magic that was already seeping through her soul. Sans knew that this would help heal her but there were things in his past that would damage her soul. Like his treatment of Melody.

 

“ain’ gonna lie here. i’m gonna get a better view into what happened to ya. wanted to hear it from ya first though. me on the other hand, ya might see me in a light that is far less flatterin’. not always been the carefree bonehead that ya see before ya. the soul bond makes us understand one another on a far deeper level. thought dust was gonna do it to ya when he took ya. i could see that look on his face like he wanted to.” Sans shuddered at the thought of Dusty keeping Luna.

 

Her hand moved up to cup his cheekbone making him look down at her. “Sans you worry too much. He didn’t do anything but make me breakfast. Think I nearly gave him a heart attack when I snuck up on him. Then he got more annoyed when I started to talk like you.” Luna giggled.

 

Go figure his moon princess was a little troll as well. There was a reason he loved her so much. His soul mate! She was perfect for him. “ninja luna sounds like the best.” Sans chuckled cuddling her into his chest.

 

“Yeah guess I am.” She giggled lifting her attention up to focus on what was above her head. “So why did you pull my soul out?”

 

Sans grinned leaning out of the hug his hand moving over his chest. A cyan coloration glowed through his shirt before an upside-down heart appeared in his hand. Looking at her he felt the blush dusting his cheeks. “i want you to be bonded to me luna.”

 

The surprise on her face when she saw his soul and his words was priceless. Sans wanted to grab his phone so that he could snap that picture. The look on her face wasn’t one of rejection but purely surprise. “what didn’ think i thought about that?”

 

“Guess that means I owe Dusty a chocolate cherry cake.” Luna muttered under her breath making Sans laugh. Yeah, trust Dusty to bet his cake in something he knew he wouldn’t lose at.

 

Sans hummed moving his free hand to her cheek, the firm grip on his soul loosened to let it slip through his fingers. This was no time for any more conversation. Sans lost himself in her dual toned eyes. The blue reminded him of the ocean. The green reminding him of the green grass that he saw when he first came out from the mountain. His other hand captured her other cheek pulling her close kissing her deeply.

 

Their souls touched making them both moans softly. Luna’s hands gripped to his shirt tightly while he pressed her into a hard kiss. His eyes closing when her memories came.

 

_Luna was small her hair longer and much darker than her current self. There was a woman screaming at her pointing at a broken pot. He could feel her tears streaming down her face while the woman scolded her. The sight of a much younger Joseph Montgomery leaning against a wall his arms folded over his chest._

_Luna was in a field looking up at the sky admiring the stars. She was older here black elegant gloves covering her hands which gave him a better idea of the timeline. An older man sitting beside her pointing at the various stars. Naming the constellations. Sans could see the look of excitement on her face._

_She was in school being thrown face first into a locker. A guy dressed in a football uniform behind her. Sans worried that Luna was going to crumble over. That wasn’t the case. Her nose bleeding, he watched Luna turn to face the guy. Her lips curving into a grin while she wiped her bloodied nose with the back of her sleeve. “That the best ya got dick face?” Luna asked before drawing her hand back to swing at the football player._

_Luna was at a dance sitting on the bleachers. Her gaze following the people on the dance floor. Most of the women had little flowers adorning their wrists. Sans looked at Luna’s finding she didn’t have one. Her gown was a deep blue with silvery stars glittering in the light. Her hair pulled into an elegant updo, he could make out the glitter in them. This memory bugged him… was she an outsider that bad? He went to reach for her, but the memory faded._

_Luna was standing over a casket. Dressed in a black dress a small black net-like fabric covering her face from the hat on her head. Sans looked into the casket finding it was the older man that he had seen with her in the field. This was when her adoptive parents had died. Sans could make out the bruises on the older man’s face. Joseph was standing too close to Luna a hand on her shoulder. Her hands were shaking. ‘get your mitts off her.’ Sans grumbled ready to swing at him._

_Luna was standing in Grillby’s. The fire elemental looming over her while he spoke to her. He was accepting her as his first human waitress. Which made her his only human waitress. The pure excitement on Luna’s face when she threw her arms around Grillz. The surprised look on his face was a first for Sans. But he didn’t even remove Luna. When Sans turned though he saw a version of himself walk in the door. He watched Luna turn to look at him, Sans wanted to hit himself. Because he walked past her to sit down at the bar. ‘was i that blind?’_

_Luna was in bed a guy in the other room. Her body entangled in the blankets sound asleep. Sans wanted to reach out and caress her cheek. She looked so peaceful. The guy came into the room making Sans stiffen. There was a set of cuffs in his hand. No… he wasn’t but… wait… Sans had been her first. Sans watched as the guy tried to grip her wrist attempting to lock one of the cuffs around her wrist. Luna apparently had the upper hand. Her hand coming up to clock the guy in the face knocking him over. She got ahold of the cuffs locking them around his wrist and then to the bed. Not before he nailed Luna in the face sending her across the room. Sans could feel his entire body twinge to attack the guy who was fighting the restraint. Screaming at Luna to let him loose. Luna ignored him gathering her belongings shoving them into the backpack she carried everywhere. Not a single tear streaming down her bruising face._

Sans came back to reality looking down at Luna who had tears shimmering in her eyes. Sans curled her into his chest before spreading them across the bed. Looking up at their souls that were still entwined with one another. Swaying from side to side like they were doing a dance. Sans wished he had been on the surface longer. He could have found her, made her feel cherished. There were more bad memories than there were good. It didn’t sit well with Sans.

 

His life wasn’t all sunshine and roses, but he had Paps. And he loved his brother. “Sans…” Luna’s voice was shaky. He looked down at her to see those tears rolling down her cheeks. “I’ve seen you die before… I saw Pappy die before.” That was not something he expected to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have three Fanfics now. Lord ya'll gonna keep me busy lol
> 
> [My Shifty Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465985/chapters/43749445)
> 
> [Go Dust Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722332/chapters/44406934)
> 
> I also has a tumblr now
> 
> [RazsLilWolf](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/razslilwolf)


	29. Genocide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna takes a walk in Sans' shoes and see's things that she wishes she hadn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for this... just remember that.
> 
> TW: Major Character Death

Luna had been sobbing into Sans’ chest for who knew how long. The tears kept coming. Most of the memories Sans had shared through the soul bond were happy ones. It showed her how much of a caring older brother he had been. How often he had spent at Grillby’s drinking his signature ketchup that Grillz made him. Sans seemed like he was really laid back in the underground.

 

_Then the bad ones came… The setting was one she wasn’t familiar with. They were on the edge of some town, there was snow all over the place. The sound of a nearby river caught her attention. Luna wasn’t cold she figured because she wasn’t really there._

_Sans had been behind a bush watching the one Luna knew as the Monster Ambassador. Frisk that was their name now that she thought about it. She recalled seeing her at the party at Grillby’s. They danced together laughed and had a good time. Luna could sense something was off with them. Their smile was wide almost sickening. Their eyes weren’t the warm velvet chocolate color that Luna had found herself admiring when they had spoken. Instead, they were a haunting vermillion color Luna had seen once before in a dream._

_They were approaching Papyrus asking him for a hug. Papyrus kneeled to the ground his arms opening wide like he had done for her so many times before. Something was so off she felt it deep inside of her.  Luna caught the knife behind Frisk’s back. When they approached it was with an utter sweetness that had bile rising in the back of Luna’s throat. It happened so fast that she barely caught it. The glint of the blade when it sliced across Papyrus’ chest. Luna cried out when she saw the mark that it had left on his battle body. Her heart lurching painfully at the sight._

_Luna ran out of the bushes trying to stop the ambassador who continued to swipe at the disintegrating Papyrus. Her hands only phasing right through them. She couldn’t stop the psychotic child that had just killed Luna’s best friend. They merely giggled before walking off in the direction of the path that Pappy had been blocking them from reaching._

_Luna fell to her knee’s tears spilled down her cheeks while she looked down at the dust that was Papyrus. How could they? Why? They were Pappy’s friend too. How could they do that to him? Her soul ached to look down at the dust. “Pappy….” She sobbed trying to grasp the red scarf that was trying to blow in the wind. Afraid that it would blow away in the wind. He loved that scarf so much, had confessed to her that Sans had spent hours crocheting it for him. “No… not Pappy. Please, not Pappy.” Her heart was aching, her soul crying out from the loss._

_The sound of crunching snow made her turn. Sans approached stopping just in front of the dust that was there. Luna still on the ground watching the shorter skeleton. His smile was gone when he leaned down picking up the scarf from the dust. Hugging it tightly to his chest. It occurred to her that he had just watched his little brother get dusted right in front of him. Why hadn’t Sans stopped them? Luna could see something in him change as one of his sockets closed leaving only the left one open. The pulsing blue and yellow coloration forming instead of the white eye light she was used to seeing. “Sans?” Luna wanted to grasp him. But she seemed to phase through him._

_Anger hit her she wanted to comfort her boyfriend… er husband… mate… what the fuck did she call him? Lover! That seemed right. “bad move kid.” Sans spoke and she could hear the dark tone in his voice. And while she agreed that it was a bad move for Frisk to make the way Sans was acting reminded her too much of the alleyway._

_There were still questions about that night that made Luna tremble. No doubt that Jamie, The Gremmie had died at the hands of Sans. How was the question. “What are you going to do Sans?” Luna asked getting to her feet walking with Sans towards the way the Kid went. Tears streaming down her face when she looked back to see the wind picking up particles of Pappy’s dust carrying them away._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_Luna found herself standing in a large hallway, golden light streaming through stained glass windows. Images of the three goats: an adult goat male, an adult goat female, a small goat child. And a human child with blushing cheeks in a larger glass window. Further down she recognized an image of Undyne, her blood red hair flowing in the wind._

_Then there were some of the town outside of where Pappy had been killed. The memory of the dust still resting on the outskirts of town making her teams stream heavily down her face. **Don’t think about it!** She willed herself._

_The next window was of a dry barren land. Undyne talked about this area she recalled. It was called Hotlands, which meant the snow filled land was Snowdin. Luna snorted at the idea that those names were pretty bad. Sighing she proceeded down the hallway finding the last stained-glass window of a beautiful cyan blue flower surrounded in darker navy area._

_This one she remembered reading about in one of the underground agricultural books. It was called an echo flower. If someone spoke into it, the flower would repeat what was last said to it. The wonders of the magic had was amazing in her mind. It was a strong reminder of why she fit in so well with Monsters over humans. Things she had yet to tell Sans. Clearly, there were things he had yet to tell her as well._

_Looking over to one of the pillars she saw Sans looking down at the red scarf in his hands. The memory of his brother’s death lingering harshly in his mind while he waited for the child to show. Luna understood his outrage. To kill one as sweet as Papyrus was a sin in its own. Luna wanted to strangle the brat… but the brat was a human child. And Luna had a hatred towards humans._

_Trudging down the hall she looked at Sans seeing the cyan tears streaming down his cheekbones. This wasn’t right. He was a kind soul even as a judge. This was breaking him. This was a memory, not a thought of what could be. But a memory. Dusty had mentioned something about resets. Luna had a feeling that this was tying into that whole conception. She may work for a bar but when it came down to it Luna was pretty smart to fit things together. A four-point two GPA in school, yeah let’s just say she was highly intelligent._

_“What are you going to do?” It was probably pointless for her to get a response out of him. But she wouldn’t sit here idly._

_Sans sighed wrapping the scarf around his neck looking up. Footsteps could be heard behind them. Luna turned her entire body to see Frisk standing there. But something seemed off about them when she stepped out into the middle of the hall. Their head tilting to the side. It was like… oh fuck… they could see her. Their grin became wider almost terrifying making her back up slowly._

_“heya.” Sans popped in front of her._

_Luna felt thankful at the moment taking a step to the side of Sans. Looking over him. His white eye lights were in tiny little pinpricks hidden within those dark sockets. Luna turned her attention back to the brat; her own rage could be felt building up. This brat had killed her best friend, and yet it was the same brat that she had danced with at Grillby’s. The one Toriel fondly called her child._

_“you’ve been busy, huh?”_

_There was no doubt they had been busy. That knife hadn’t been that dusty back in Snowdin. Luna glared daggers at the child whose eyes were fixated on her. Why? The child wasted no time running at Sans he raised his hand a red heart popped from their chest when they were knocked back. The way he had used his magic had surprised Luna. She hadn’t known he could do that._

_“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singin’. flowers are bloomin’. on days like these kids like you should be burning in hell.” The darkness seeped from Sans, his voice lowering several octaves. It made her skin crawl to think of what would come from that._

_Luna shoved her hands in the pockets of her borrowed shorts. The feel of them trying to slide down her hips slightly threatening to go all the way down to her ankles. She wished she could help Sans it wasn’t right what this child did. They shouldn’t have killed so many, and there was no doubt that they had killed many monsters. Her compassionate soul flared to life within her making hits of a dusky lavender appear in her eyes._

_Watching as the red heart turned to a deep blue coloration. Sans waved his hand up forcing the heart and child to go up into the air. Only to bring it back down the child hitting the ground. The action was done repeatedly their face becoming bruised from the impact. That knife still held tightly in their tiny grip._

_They came forward that knife out. Luna gasped afraid to see the same thing happen to her beloved that happened to her best friends. Sans shortcutted to the side looking down at the kid who he sent back with a wave of the hand._

_“what think i’m gonna sit there and take it?” Sans asked hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket._

_They fought, Sans constantly swinging the child around by their soul. One point shoving them into a bone trap where various sharpened bones protruded through their tiny body. For a moment Luna felt sympathy for them. But the cyan sweat that was beaded on Sans’ skull told her that this needed to end. He was getting worn out, it was no wonder. Monsters had magic, but they weren’t limitless. This battle seemed to be taking too long._

_Luna gritted her teeth worried that Sans might pass out if this continues. It would result in him getting attacked by Frisk. She didn’t want to see her boyfriend turned to dust before her very eyes. A large dragon skull formed in front of Sans. With a wave of his hand, Sans sent a blast of energy at Frisk. The bottom jaw breaking open as the cyan blast came out. Frisk dodged out of the way in time._

_Luna was done watching the back and forth going on. Finding her interest sway towards the stained-glass windows once more. At least till Sans started to speak once more. It made her turn back to look at him. The exhaustion could be heard as he spoke. Luna wanted to hug him protect him from this spiteful child that seemed to just be getting amusement out of this situation._

_“i didn’ get the chance to ask before… if ya thought even the worst person can change? i can feel it within ya, kid. a glimmer of a good person. the memory of someone who wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might’ve been… a friend?” Luna could see the hopeful look on Sans’ face. He stood slightly hunched over his hands shoved into his pockets. Cyan droplets streaming down his face. Luna walked closer looking at him. ‘’c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier.”_

_Something seemed off even as Sans had stated the words. Frisk came forward making her jump back as that knife was slashed out at Sans. Were they fucking kidding? They were going to keep attacking even though it was clear that Sans had wanted to stop. What the fuck?_

_“welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?” Sans stated summoning three more dragon skulls around him they blasted at Frisk._

_Cyan colored light hit them making Luna breath thinking it was finally over. The heart returning to a red coloration breaking into pieces before scattering onto the floor. Sans could rest now gain back his strength. But he wasn’t… he was standing there anger forming over his features. The dragon skulls had faded from the room. His attention focused on the front of the hall like he was expecting something to come back through._

_“Sans… rest…” Luna started to say when a bright golden light made her wince where he was watching. Turning her head, she watched Frisk step out from the little golden star. Their knife swung at their side. Luna gasped seeing the child that had clearly died standing there. No… that wasn’t… how?_

_They ran forward going after Sans. Tears streamed down her face… this wasn’t right. If they could come back surely Sans could too, right? Her hands were clenched into fists._

_“Interesting to find you here in this memory.” A male childlike voice spoke beside her._

_Luna turned to find a small brunette boy with vermillion colored eyes staring up at her. His cheeks were a rosy coloration that Luna would have found adorable if it weren’t for the scowl he had on his face. That scowl directed at her well more at her chest._

_“You have an abomination growing within you. That will not do… it needs to be eradicated.” His voice sounded so cold while he walked forward making her step back._

_“An abomination? Eradicated? Who the fuck are you to say such things?” Luna asked._

_The grin came into his face, Luna admitted she much preferred the scowl to that grin. His smile promised all sorts of dark things that he would do to her. “I am just someone who wants to destroy the world. I thought I could do that with a determination soul like mine. Seems that doesn’t work.”_

_The child gave a light shrug making Luna notice their lime colored shirt with the yellow lines through it. They were dressed similar to frisk but at the same time, they were very different. Luna proceeded to step back taking in their peach colored skin in comparison to Frisk’s olive. This was the child in the stained-glass window, the one that was surrounded by the royal goat family._

_“They loved you.” Luna stated catching a glimpse of Sans still fighting._

_“They didn’t do what I wanted. I wanted the world to suffer for what had been done to me. Surely… you can understand that Sonia?” It made her turn her attention back to that face. His voice was hauntingly familiar._

_“My adoptive family was not the same as yours. Yours loved you where mine barely tolerated my existence for my brother’s entertainment.” Luna muttered in response._

_“Yet that never once broke your compassion. That never once broke you. Well… it did.” The child laughed at her. It was sickening. Made her stomach twist into knots. “And it makes you perfect for what I have in mind… c’mon Sonia. We can destroy the world that betrayed us together.”_

_Luna wasn’t given the opportunity to answer. The sight of Frisk managing to land a hit on Sans caused her to freeze in place. Her eyes widened when Sans fell back a large cut over his chest crossing through his jacket and shirt. A dark red coloration seeped out. Her soul became agonizingly painful while she dropped to her knees. Quickly crawling over towards her beloved._

_“... ... ... so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you. welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?” Sans asked so casually looking up at something._

_“Sans no…” Luna hiccupped looking up to find Papyrus standing over him. An arm out to offer his brother help up. When she looked back over to Sans she watched his body turn to dust, the blue jacket and red scarf left into the pile._

_Tears rolled down her cheeks while the child that had been talking to her approached. “That trash bag doesn’t deserve such tears from anyone like you.” His voice sounded a bit older making her turn back around only to be met with the haunting image of Joseph. “Besides… you and I belong together.” In a voice hauntingly too much like her brothers._

_Luna screamed even as the memory faded…._

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Sans was trying to comfort her… he knew what she had seen, and he could tell it was tearing her apart. She hadn’t said much more about the memories she had endured. He knew though because they were the memories that haunted him so often. His compassionate soul mate had watched Papyrus’ death as well as his own. Looking up at her soul, his upside down one cuddling hers close. Attempting to soothe it while it trembled against his.

 

The magic seeping into hers to prevent further cracks. Sans was grateful for the magic that went into soul bonds. Otherwise, his mate would be enduring so much pain right now. Combing his phalanges through her hair he wanted to comfort her. It wasn’t working. Her tears were starting to seep through the shirt he was wearing. It was a lot for her to take in. Especially when she had cared so much for both him and his brother.

 

He could feel that care in her since the day he had spent with her while they played puzzles. Luna had no ill will towards monsters what so ever. Nor did she have any towards humans. Unless they wronged monsters. What had Sans done to deserve someone like her in his life? As his soulmate? Did it matter?

 

Even as she sobbed Sans found himself so lucky to have her. Papyrus and himself were living, she was in his arms. Yet here she was still sobbing at the memory of losing them both. There were times he could still feel that knife cutting across his chest. An emotion seeped through the soul link… fear.

 

“luna…?” What was scaring her?

 

“Joseph… I saw Joseph. At first, he was this little boy with brown hair and red eyes…” Ah, she had seen Chara but how? Sans didn’t recall seeing Chara during those memories. Something was off. “Then you died…” She continued, and he soothed her as best he could. “He said we belong together.”

 

Sans recalled Frisk explaining Chara after she had come back to free them from the Underground. This wasn't fair, this was supposed to be a happy moment for them both, and yet they were wallowing in the painful memories of the other.

 

Her words were muffled into his chest. Sans wanted to inquire what she had meant by that last part, but he didn’t get the opportunity to. The door to his bedroom swung open.

 

“SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE KI…” Papyrus spoke angrily only to be interrupted by the sight of their souls floating together. Still locked into an embrace. “A Soul Bond.” Papyrus spoke in amazement.

 

“Why Is She Crying?” Papyrus asked looking down at Luna in Sans’ arms.

 

“she saw some rather bad memories, bro. and ya can thank dusty for the kitchen.” Sans explained.

 

Papyrus’ attention seemed jolted at the mention of the other Sans. But he crossed the room not making a mention of anything. Sitting on the bed he reached over to touch Luna’s shoulder. Sans felt her jerk in his arms, but her head turned to look over at Papyrus. Before Sans knew it she lunged across the bed. Her face buried into his chest. Soft mumbles of him not being dead and how thankful she was for that could be heard. Papyrus flinched at those words.

 

When Papyrus lifted his attention to Sans… Sans realized Papyrus had known about that run. Knew about the time he had died. At least somewhere deep inside he had known about it. But Luna confirming that she had seen it seemed to confirm it for him. “Well, Of Course, I Am Not Dead. I Am To Great To Be Killed.” His words sounded confident, but they were slightly broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never ran a Genocide Run. Nor do I wish to put myself through watching someone else do it. The one time I tried I was balling my eyes out so bad. Yes I love Undertale Characters that much.
> 
>  
> 
> I has Tumbles. I post when I update my Chapters on here.... and ya's can ask questions too -squee-  
> [RazsLilWolf](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/razslilwolf)


	30. Understanding What We Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Luna help to explain things that they had seen in a better light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150+ Kudos on Strangers and its reaching almost two months old.
> 
> You guys are truly awesome for all the compliments. 
> 
> This concludes the Mother's Day series I had going here for a while. 
> 
> Oh um... Go Dust Yourself explores into the love interest that Dusty has. This is linked into my Horror tale fic My Shifty Pet. These are all linked together.

Papyrus sat down on the couch holding Luna close to his chest. Her body was quivering in his grasp, what had Sans done this time. Looking up he saw Sans short cutting into the living room. In his hands, Papyrus caught the sight of his brother’s soul and another one. He had never seen Luna’s before but seeing that other soul the fractures that San’s had mentioned before to him. It was Luna’s soul and they were…

 

“Soul Bond.” Papyrus stated looking up at Sans.

 

Sans nodded looking to the sobbing human in his arms. As much as it ached him to give up his best friend she needed Sans and Sans needed her. Papyrus wanted to comfort her. The more pain she was experiencing seemed to be getting worse. And there was the fact that her soul might bond to his own. He didn’t want to come between Sans and Luna, nor did he want Luna as a bond mate. Her soul had been made for his brother.

 

“Should Have Said Something Sooner.” Papyrus got up cradling Luna to his chest watching as Sans walked over towards the couch.

 

“didn’ get much of a chance bro. ya kinda took off before i could.” Sans explained letting go of the two souls letting them float in the room.

 

Papyrus took a step forward placing Luna back down in Sans’ lap. Her hands clinging to the fabric of his shirt so tightly that Papyrus was afraid she’d rip it if she stepped back. Her whispers about him being alive placed something dark inside of him. “Luna… Fresh Soul Bond’s Are Temperamental. If You Cling For Me Too Long And Not Sans You Risk Shattering The Bond. Please, I Will Not Leave But You Must Let Go Of Me.”

 

She did thankfully, and Papyrus sat beside Sans who was trying to gather his mate into his arms. Papyrus had never seen her so distraught before. Not even when she had nearly given up hope that Sans would never remember her. Of course, to her, she was just a plain Jane as they would say. Often describing herself as unworthy. Whatever memories she had seen of Sans’ apparently had shaken her down to her very core.

 

“What Did She See?” Papyrus inquired once more hoping that his brother would give him an answer.

 

Sans sighed looking down at his mate holding her close. “i have an idea but it might sound a bit farfetched in tibia honest.”

 

Papyrus wasn’t having his bone puns at that moment. “Sans May I Remind You That Her Soul Is Already Damaged. And Your Puns Will Have No Strength In Healing It. We Must Comfort Her. And I Cannot Begin To Help If I Do Not Know What Has Her So Distraught.”

 

Sans winced his hand moving to comb through her hair. “luna… ya need to tell us what ya saw. i’ve been tryin’ to comfort ya for the last hour an’ nothin’ i push through is workin’. please, princess let me an’ paps help.”

 

Papyrus could hear the worry in Sans’ voice. It spoke volumes to him. It meant that Sans was worried she was going to shatter her own soul. Looking up at the mingled souls. Luna’s was becoming dim while Sans’ was burning brighter. The upside-down Cyan heart was trying to snuggle tightly to the multicolored right side up heart. Papyrus studied them both but it was the small white heart in the center of Luna’s that caught his attention.

 

Getting to his feet he got closer to the two souls looking at the small white heart. It pulsated in Luna’s trying to comfort her in its own way. Papyrus’ sockets went wide in realization before whirling on the two who were still seated on the couch.

 

“SHE IS WITH CHILD!” Papyrus spoke loudly.

 

Sans’ face filled with that brilliant cyan coloration, the color of his magic. It spread over his cheekbones while he looked up at Papyrus. “heh yeah bro. looks to be mostly monster judgin’ by the…”

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

The sound of the coffee table breaking pulled Luna away from Sans’ shirt. A look over at Pappy who was on the ground unconscious. She tried to pull out of Sans’ grip to check on him, the grip held tighter to her making her turn to face the grinning skeleton. “easy… he’s eh… shocked. haven’ gotten a chance to tell him to be honest.”

 

“Oh… Why not?” Luna asked

 

Sans move a boney hand to her face swiping the remaining tears with his thumb. That smile turning into a frown while he studied her face. “tibia honest… been tryin’ to make sure ya have been okay. not gonna fibula ya haven’ been yourself since your attack. add in dusty and ya comin’ out of the soul bond in tears. jus’ been tryin’ to keep ya together. the babe has a while before they are upon us… need to make sure their mama is okay.” He spoke leaning in to kiss her gently on her forehead.

 

“been worried about ya princess. wanna make sure ya are good. please, what did ya see…” His voice was comforting much like the comfort that was being pushed through her.

 

They came through stronger than before perhaps that was because of the soul bond. Her head snuggled into Sans’ chest. She could feel the purr vibrating through him it only added to her comfort. Looking over her shoulder at Pappy she heard Sans sigh. “if i make him comfy will ya answer me, princess?”

 

Luna nodded her head getting a chuckle from the skeleton who wasn’t letting her go. Cyan magic enveloped an unconscious. It lifted him slowly into the air moving him over towards the recliner. Making sure he was settled carefully in the chair. Luna looked back at Sans to see the cyan sweat beading on the top of his skull. She cuddled into him realizing he didn’t have to move his hand to move Papyrus.

 

“Weird…” Luna muttered earning a hum from Sans. “What I saw well… maybe I should start by asking why didn’t you step in before they had the opportunity to kill Pappy?”

 

Sans froze against her his attention focusing on her face. He knew what she had seen and there was no doubt what he had told Papyrus that it would be farfetched. “Is this that thing that has to do with the Resets that Dusty was talking about?”

 

Sans groaned removing his hands from around her to cover his skull slowly sliding them down over his mandible. “knew there was a reason i didn’ like ya spendin’ time with ya. he likes to give off secrets that aren’ any of anyone’s business. don’ like explainin’ them things.”

 

Luna took hold of his hands removing them from his face. Making him look up at her. She offered a warm smile in response to him. “I’m sure there are things in my past I am going to have to explain to you. Especially since I am not sure how to start with some of the things ya might have seen.”

 

“hey… those things that happened to ya… they wasn’ ya fault princess. the ones who are at fault are still out there. well, one of ‘em is. and he has his comin’ to him. there are some things i saw that concerns me. like that night ya wore a gorgeous dress and just sat down to watch everyone else dancin’. all the other gals had flowers on their wrists but ya didn’.” Sans spoke rubbing small circles on her back.

 

It was a good way to start this conversation she supposed but really that night? That was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life. She was about sixteen and at her senior prom. “Heh… that was prom night. The flowers are supposed to be given to the guy who asks you to prom.”

 

She watched Sans smile turn to a deep frown. “so why didn’ the guy who took ya get ya a flower hmm?” Smart one she would give him that.

 

Luna took in a deep breath her cheeks radiating a violent pink when she looked down at his chest. Sitting back in his lap her fingers rolling over the thick fabric. Loving the soft material that it was made out of. “Well… no one asked me out, Sans. When it came down to it I was what most considered the oddball. And that wasn’t dating material in the town I lived in.”

 

Her gaze lifted to look up at Sans. The frown there not making her feel better about telling this. “i know what prom is. but to be turned down for it just because ya are different seems a bit harsh. i mean ya are a pretty-lookin' thin’ any guy would have to be stupid not to see that. an’ the way ya was dressed that night looked really cute.”

 

Her cheeks were flaming red now from his compliments. Trust Sans to know the right thing to say when she needed it the most. “Your forgetting that my stepbrother was also a possessive asshole. He made sure to let everyone know that I wasn’t for the taking. So I assume that I wasn’t asked because he claimed me. And anyone that went against his claim… well… I never asked what happened to people who disobeyed the Montgomery’s.”

 

Luna wasn’t that stupid though. What she didn’t tell Sans was she knew that her step-mom was no saint. The woman played the role of the elegant duchess, but the true side of the woman came out at home. When no one watched her. Always whining about how stupid the others were. How they didn’t deserve to bask in her presence. Luna despised the woman secretly but when in front she attempted to act like the obedient daughter. Not that she would ever be seen that way. Nope, she wasn’t a daughter just a plaything for The Duchess’ baby boy.

 

“get the feelin’ ya do know princess.” Sans interrupted her thoughts. “an’ ya don’ wanna admit it because of the fact admitting it and not tellin’ anyone back then makes ya a bad person. ya forget i saw quite a bit of your memories. an’ well… that woman was cruel on ya. think your only friend was your step-dad.”

 

Luna felt the tears welling up in her eyes at the mention of him. He apologized for his wife and son’s behavior so much. Promising a better future for her when she turned eighteen. He had given her a better future when he had given her the money for her to set off into the world. Get away from Joseph after their parents had died. And he had landed her in the middle of a civilization that cared about her as a person rather than a plaything. If it hadn’t been for her step-father she wouldn’t have met Sans that much she was sure of.

 

“He was a good man Sans. May not have intended to be that way at the start but overall he tried. Gave me a better start when I turned eighteen. And that’s how I made it to Ebott. The place where I felt I could be a different person. But Joseph being as possessive as he is… I knew he would come looking for me.” Luna admitted.

 

“that’s why ya got your name changed. so ya could hide from him. dressin’ in dark baggy clothes to hide the way ya look. thought it was of the monster haters ya attacked but no, ya are hidin’ from him.” Sans frowned more.

 

“I’d be an idiot if I thought for a second he wouldn’t attempt to swoop in and claim me as his. There’s no doubt if he ever got his hands on me again he would make me suffer. It scares me to think about what he would do.” Luna looked away.

 

Sans gripped her chin forcing her to turn her head back to him. “he ain’ havin’ ya princess. i can promise ya that. you are mine.” The way he said ‘mine’ sounded just as possessive as Joseph. But he wouldn’t abuse her, neglect her, or tell her she was worthless. Sans was different, and he would cherish her.

 

“It's nice to hear you say that. Though be pretty mad if you didn’t being that you know… I’m knocked up with your kid.” Luna chuckled softly.

 

The next thing that registered was she was thrown to the couch her hands pushed to the top of her head. His boney hand was large enough to hold both wrists while he climbed over her. Sans purred making her realize that she might have just thrown his on switch in full force. His free hand moving up to caress her stomach a warm tingling sensation could be felt seeping past the skin and inside of her.

 

“ya know your right. ya are pregnant with my kid. an’ i’m lookin’ forward to when your stomach is stretched taut with my kid inside of ya. then after ya have ‘em and ya all recovered. i’m gonna plant another one within ya.” Luna groaned feeling the intention flow into her from somewhere else. Looking up above Sans’ skull she could see that his soul was pressing heavily into her own. Little tendrils of his magic latching onto it.

 

“Sans I don’t know how to take care of kids. Let me get a handle on the first one before we go into another one.” Luna giggled.

 

Sans hummed ceasing the tingling flow that was going through her womb. “‘ma pretty good at raisin’ kids. raised paps myself tibia honest from a baby bones.”

 

She could see that, especially with the way he treated the younger brother. Sans loved Papyrus very much which brought back the question from earlier in her mind. “Why didn’t you stop Frisk from killing Pappy?”

 

Sans looked up at her that smile he had on his face was gone so fast. It was this memory that had struck her the hardest probably because she had somehow seen it from Frisk’s point of view. That dream had been so vivid. She wasn’t entirely sure where it had stemmed from. She had a feeling it was all leading up to this somehow.

 

“Sans… the memory… someone interacted with me in there…” Luna stated getting Sans to perk up at that.

 

“that shouldn’ be possible. they are memories.” Sans explained looking up at her, the tears rolling down her the side of her face remembering the words that boy spoke. “what did they say?”

 

“It didn’t make any sense. It was like they were trying to tell me we were meant to be together. That we would destroy the world that betrayed us. I was too wrapped up in the fight between you and Frisk.”

 

“ya saw the when the kid killed everyone.” Sans confirmed moving to run his phalanges through the light brown hair. “not somethin’ i wanted ya to see princess. was hopin’ ya would only see the good ones like me an’ the kid at grillby’s. or seen the memories of me an’ paps. but ya had to see that.”

 

There was a sadness in his voice while he continued to run his boney fingers through her hair. The darkness in his eyes hinted that he regretted that moment. “i didn’ stop her from killin’ paps because i didn’ think she would. before i knew it she had hit him. his dust scattered over the ground. that red scarf that i spent hours crocheting blowing flimsily in the wind.” Sans sighed turning his head to rest on her stomach. His voice filled with sorrow. Luna felt something damp hit the bared skin he had exposed when he had pushed up her shirt. Looking down she saw his sockets illuminating with cyan tears. “i can’ say i regret killin’ her as many times as i did. when i saw his dust couldn’ help but feel the anger that built inside of me. all i wanted was to make her suffer.”

 

Luna let him talk it out, having a feeling he didn’t get the opportunity to talk about this with anyone. Her hand moving to cradle his skull. Too often did he comfort her in a month or so that they had spent together. Now she wanted to offer him the same comfort. She needed to do this for him. “Sans he is your brother. You said it yourself you raised him from a bitty bones. Don’t beat yourself over the way you acted. If I had loved my brother that much I would kill someone for him. But I can’t say that I understand that kind of love for a sibling.”

 

“heh… hearin’ that from ya princess means a lot to me. need to take ya to see alphys tomorrow. wanna check the baby. can ya tell me more about the person who talked to ya?” Sans asked his hand moving over her stomach that tingling sensation returning to her stomach.

 

“What are you doing? That feels strange.” Luna asked to see the cyan coloration spilling out from his joints over her stomach.

 

“monster children need magic to be fed into them from the day they are conceived. i’ve been neglectin’ my duty as their father since i found out. well.. kinda. been doin’ it when ya go to sleep.” Sans explained acting like this was a normal thing. “this is the first human and monster child luna. and without you bein’ able to give off magic of your own it needs to be supplemented. bein’ the fellow parent i need to be able to provide what is needed.”

 

Luna caressed his skull enjoying the care he was giving both her and their child. It was something that filled her with pure joy. “Alright. Being pregnant is new to me. I am looking forward to holding our child when they are born. I imagine a little skeleton with vibrant cyan eye lights.”

 

Sans chuckled at that. “hmm… as i said this is new. there’s a chance they will be born human with blue and green eyes.” Sans turned pressing a kiss to her stomach. “they will be as beautiful as their mother.” Sans peppered her belly with more kisses causing Luna to giggle at the ticklish sensation.

 

“I Think They Will Be The Best Of Both Worlds.” A voice startled them both.

 

Looking up she smiled to see Papyrus beaming at the both of them. He walked over to stare at their souls still intermingled. His eye lights fixated on the little white upside down heart embedded in her soul. “Hello, My Beautiful Niece Or Nephew Or Child That Will Soon Be Apart Of Our Family. You, Will, Have So Much Love When You Are Born. And Mountains Of Spaghetti To Eat.”

 

Luna clutched at her heart seeing how adorably sweet that Papyrus was being to a baby that was about the size of well at least from what she read a flee. And lord mountains of spaghetti, the poor child would be tired of the dish before they were out of their diapers. Luna couldn’t bring herself to tell him that. Papyrus whirled on her walking closer to her taking her in his arms effectively knocking Sans from her.

 

“paps…” Sans sounded annoyed when he got back to a sitting position on the couch.

 

“You Can’t Hog Her To Yourself All Day. The Soul Bond Is Complete. And Her Soul Is Not As Dim As It Was Before. Which Means You Have Done Your Job Lazy Bones And Healed Whatever Was Causing Her Pain. Luna, Have You Eaten?” Pappy turned is attention on her.

 

“Eh… Dusty fed me. Made some really good eggs.” Luna admitted.

 

Papyrus rolled his eye lights before carrying her into the kitchen. Setting her down in the chair at the table. Her attention wandering over to the marks Dusty had made on the wall. Like he had been restraining himself from doing something to her. That question he had asked her before bringing her back buzzing in her mind. Dusty was seeking to impress someone, and yet he looked at her like he wanted to maul her the same way Sans did. Did she remind him of that person he wanted to impress? In a way, Luna hoped the dopple ganger of her boyfriend would come back. She rather enjoyed his company.

 

Sans walked into the room holding her soul in his hands. He moved up to her pressing the soul into her chest. She felt it sink in the addition of whatever was linking her soul with Sans there. His hand moving up to caress her cheek. “need to check in with tori about some stuff. if ya feel ill or so it will reflect through the bond and i will be her like that.” His fingers snapping together. “an’ uh… happy mother’s day princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure about something in the Chapter but don' want to ask in Comments? Feel free to message me on my Tumblr. I can keep a private conversation goin all ya gotta do is ask me. This also works for suggestions ya want to see in the story.
> 
> [RazsLilWolf](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/razslilwolf)


	31. Take it Easy! I don't know how.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets her soul examined.

Sans sat in Alphys’ lab watching as Luna stripped down so casually out of her clothes. Sans had gotten her to agree to wear some comfortable clothes. Even if that was black cotton shorts that actually fit her. One of his shirts that was way too big for her. Black leggings that had a cross stitching or, so she called it going all the way up. White knee-high socks and a pair of dark blue slippers with little moons on them that he had personally bought for her. Sans hummed to himself watching her fold each article and place it on the little table.

 

It shouldn’t have been erotic but watching each bit of exposed flesh become pebbled with goose pimples made him aroused. Though it might also be the fact that she was pregnant. Never fully understanding some human men’s fetish with doing a pregnant woman. Now however he found he wanted to just snuggle up to her, indulge himself in the scent of her. And yes, he had thought about fucking her randomly without warning. The fact that she was the mother of his child only brought on those feeling ten times stronger. Oh, and talk about the heat she gave off now…

 

Sans was salivating at the thought of how warm she got at night. She felt like one of those electric blankets he used often on really cold days. Last few nights she had to bat him off of her because she got too hot. Sans not caring too much purely wanted to snuggle with her. Eventually, she learned to deal with it after night two. Stating that her skelly was rather cute when he purred when he curled into her belly. He was learning new things about himself with his pregnant mate. Things he was thankful didn’t make her throw him out the door.

 

Especially when it came to her ever-growing collection of various socks. They were never just crew anymore either. Nope, he was purposefully going to various stores and finding socks that ranged from calf to knee to thigh. Socks were a monster thing, almost like underwear some could say. Didn’t much care for the fact to learn that some human guys used tube socks to… eh, relieve their tension into. Seriously go for something softer to wrap around that sensitive area.

 

“O-o-oh L-l-luna.” Alphys came in pulling Sans from his thoughts. A soft chuckle escaped her while her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “You d-d-don’t have t-to t-take off a-all y-your clothes.” She spoke before Luna could pull off the shorts.

 

Luna stood there watching Alphys with those mismatched eyes of hers hidden behind large glasses. Sans found them so sexy on her and had been thankful she chose to wear them more often. “But everything I’ve read about being pregnant stated that you need to check down there too.”

 

Alphys chuckled again shaking her head. For a bit, her stuttering seemed to fade. “Oh no, I am not that kind of doctor honestly. My degree for the human world is in Pediatrics anyways. But since this is the first monster-human baby I have to use something different to examine you. Just needed you to take off Sans’ shirt so that we can have a better look at your chest.”

 

“Oh… um…” Luna looks down at herself standing up to her full height. She pulled the tank top that she had underneath his shirt from the top of the folded clothes. Making sure to pull it over her head. Nearly causing Sans to whine at the intrusion of cloth over bare skin. “Alright, Alphys where would you like me then.”

 

“O-on the chair p-please.” And Alphys was back to stuttering again.

 

Sans watched Luna take a seat on what looked to be a chair but different. She had to lean back on it and she was ungodly high for his taste. The paper that was spread over it made a crinkling sound when she moved on top of it. He didn’t much care for that sound, apparently neither did she since each movement she made seemed rather precise and calculated. All those efforts went to waste each time that paper crinkled.

 

“ya okay, princess?” Sans asked trying to keep her mind off the paper that she was sitting on. “ya look a bit crinkly around the edges there.” Sans knew it was forced but he wanted to distract her.

 

It worked when he was welcomed to the soft chuckle that escaped her. A gloved hand moving to cover her mouth at that. He loved the skeletal gloves but at the same time, he hated them. His mate had such beautiful hands, and she always hid them when in public from everyone. Not that he didn’t understand why. The scars were pretty bad to look at if anyone didn’t know how she got them. The one time they had both gone out for coffee a human told her she should cover them up because they were sickening. It sent Luna the entire five steps backwards that Sans had gotten her to take.

 

It was frustrating. But he didn’t want to force her to do anything she was uncomfortable with. “I’m fine Sans. This is all new to me I guess my nerves are twisted a little.” Luna admitted her hands fidgeting together after she dropped the one from her mouth.

 

“i understand princess. it’s gonna be okay though. alphys is a really good doctor and scientist. don’ wanna take ya to an actual doctor since there is so much scrutiny over monsters still.” Sans also didn’t want to bring up the fact that Joseph Montgomery might find out about her being pregnant. Sans might have been possessive himself, but Joseph was a vindictive bastard. He would find some way to get Luna to give up the baby. Whether it be willing or forced.

 

Sans didn’t want to think of the forcefulness Joseph would use. He knew his mate loved their unborn just as much as he did. Found her often curled up in bed talking to them like they could understand her. Her soul giving off warm vibrations. Her soul was another reason he had suggested Alphys do the checkup. All the shit that Luna had endured in the last few days had to have some repercussions. The Gremmie attack, being drug across dimensions… which reminded him. He owed a certain skeleton an ass chewing.

 

Sans was about to pull out his phone to call up Dusty when he saw Alphys bring out a chunky piece of tech. It reminded him much of Metaton’s little square form before that switch on his back was pressed. This one, however, had a screen attached to it instead of a little wheel. Didn’t surprise him, Alphys stayed busy with various inventions of her own. Though it had slowed once they had come to the surface. Though he admitted seeing the curiosity on his mate’s face was priceless.

 

It made him get up from his seat across the room. Trudging across to where she was currently resting. Alphys messed with a couple of the colored buttons on the device. Till the screen flickered to life. It went from a dull emerald green coloration to a pitch black. Within moments Luna’s multi-colored soul came to life. Sans looked it over wincing when he saw some deep cracks that hadn’t been there before embedded into her integrity and compassion. The patience remained untouched. The little white upside-down heart was flickering small shades of cyan and purple.

 

“L-looks l-like the baby’s s-soul is prominent with t-traits of p-patience and p-preservation.” Alphys smiled but that smile seemed to fade with further examination. “Y-you’re s-soul has t-taken s-some d-d-damage. Y-you n-need t-to be a b-bit m-more c-careful.”

 

Luna looked down at the screen and he could see the small smile on her face. Luna didn’t have any preservation in her when it came down to it. Right now, her focus was on the baby where his were on all those cracks. They had gotten worse. The baby was untouched, but the mother had some serious need for healing.

 

“alphys… her soul… is there anythin’ ya can do?” His worry could be heard almost like a dull crack in his baritone voice.

 

“I can p-provide her s-some m-magic s-supplements. B-but sh-she is g-going t-to n-need y-you.” Alphys explained. “W-with t-the s-soul b-b-bond b-being s-so fr-fresh sh-she n-n-needs your m-magic.”

 

Sans knew that was going to come down to it. He should have waited till after he had brought her to see Alphys to do the soul bond. He was supposed to have patience for crying out loud but turns out he didn’t. After Dusty had taken her through the dimensional portal he had severed the mate mark connection only to bond it with his own. Dusty knew the rules when it came to things like that, especially going to different dimensions. Sighing he looked at Luna’s soul then to her, the pure joy on her face told him she didn’t have a clue what was going on with her soul. Rubbing the back of his skull he looked over the cracks worried about how much more she could take before it shattered. Frankly, he didn’t want to find out.

 

The thought of his mate dying on him when he just got her didn’t sit well with him. The sound that filled the room was the sound of bones clicking together. As if they were thrown into a bag that was being shaken lightly. Before he knew it he had Luna’s two-toned eyes and Alphys’ charcoal colored eyes fixed on him. Shit! His bones were rattling because of the nerves that were shot through him.

 

“You okay Skellie?” Luna asked him.

 

No, not really. Right now, he was thinking of coming home to her being on the floor. Her heart stopped the feel of her warm body cold to the touch. Those two-toned eyes faded into a dull emptiness. Before he could think he reached across, gripping hold of her shoulders and shoving her into his chest. No… it wouldn’t come to be. He wouldn’t allow it. Running his phalanges through her hair he felt wet tears streaming down his cheeks. Falling into silky light auburn locks. Staining them with cyan droplets.

 

“Um… Skellie?” Luna inquired once more.

 

It wasn’t pulling him out of the trance he was in. All he could imagine was the sight of her dead on the floor. Feeling responsible for it. “we need to take care of those cracks princess. they aren’ good. they could have bad long-term effects.” He sniffled trying to keep her pressed into him.

 

Though he was freaking out. He could feel her calmness through the soul bond. How was she so calm through all of this? Wasn’t she so scared about dying? Or did she not know that if her soul shattered that it could result in that? Too many questions… clenching his sockets shut he tried to relax. His anxiety could seep into her soul that would be bad. It could make the cracks a lot worse.

 

“L-lets g-get your magic s-supplements L-luna. Th-they will h-help with the cr-cracks. S-sans c-could you stay here wh-while I get her stuff for her.” Alphys cut in.

 

No that meant he would have to let go of her. What if something happened and he couldn’t get to her in time? His soul quivered at the thought of something happening to her. Wrapping his arms around her he hoisted her off of the medical bed. Luna made a soft squeak which he found cute. “lead the way.” Sans spoke calmly.

 

Opening his eyes, he could see the way that Alphys was watching him. The look of concern easily read in her charcoal eyes. They shifted to look at Luna. He could feel her shrug before cuddling into his chest. “He’s been super cuddly since I got pregnant. Imagine that this is just going to be the norm till I give birth.” Luna chuckled making him happy for her understanding.

 

It helped to soothe the anxiety some more. Following Alphys out of the room, he made sure to grab the oversized shirt and hoodie for his mate. Allowing her the opportunity to pull them both over her head. He would do some more healing once he got home.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

When they got back home Luna noticed Sans had been a lot clingier than he had before. She imagined it had something to do with the deeper gouges that were in her soul. Though her attitude towards them probably didn’t ease her mate any. It was something she imagined she had throughout her entire life. All those pains in her chest made more sense. Her hand moved over her chest as if to touch where her soul was

 

So many things that humans had to learn in the time monsters had been on the surface. Luna still felt that she hadn’t scratched even the surface. Luna immediately wanted to pull away from Sans just for a bit… he had been helicoptering over her. It wasn’t that she didn’t love the guy but… “Sans is it okay if I take a shower on my own please?” Hoping that he wouldn’t get upset by it.

 

“been hoverin’ too much haven’ i?” Sans asked softly she could hear the self-consciousness in his voice. It reminded her too much of her self-hatred that she carried often.

 

“Hmm… Just a bit is all. I don’t mind.” Luna hummed trying to think of how to put the words into truth. It wasn’t his helicoptering that she had been dealing with mentally. Turning to face him she slid her hands over his shoulders making him smile.

 

It surprised her at how much he needed her touch at times. “Just… been processing things differently. I know I seemed too happy at Alphys’ lab. In truth, those gouges in my soul do kind of scare me. And I think that’s why you're so clingy. Figuring you’ve been feeding off my worry.”

 

“stars… no.” Sans gave a weighted chuckle that she could feel dropping onto her shoulders. “princess, i have my own worry about them gouges. they terrify me because if we ain’ careful they could get worse. ‘ma fraid to tell ya what they could do to you and make ya worry too much.”

 

She honestly loved how thick his drawl came out when he spoke like this. It made her feel more in-depth with who he naturally was. Sometimes he could cover up the drawl and attempt to speak much like her, but she enjoyed when he talked like this. Especially after they shared passion. Sans always knew how to talk to make her body shiver post orgasm.

 

“We will have to talk about it. Secrets shouldn’t be between us. Especially since we shared our darker moments from our past.” Those words coming from her seemed to make Sans flinch. The genocide run hadn’t been one of the fondest things. It had terrified her still. And it hadn’t been the only thing to bring on the nightmares. Those vermillion eyes woke her at night in a cold sweat.

 

Sans made a grunt forcing her to focus on him instead of the memory of those eyes. “yeah… we need to. somethin’s been buggin’ ya to princess. only fair.” He leaned down pressing his teeth to her forehead. “get your shower i’ll see if i can get paps to help me make some food. ya need plenty of magic food.”

 

“Need regular food in there too bonehead.” Luna teased snuggling into his chest being thankful he was toning it down a touch. Twenty to thirty minutes in the shower shouldn’t be too much to ask. Grillby was expecting her in tonight too. So, she needed to get her work clothes ready as well.

 

Pulling from him she heads up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. Odd how she had just started to live here. She missed the absence of her little apartment above the bookstore. Admitting that skelebrother’s home was a much better upgrade. Pulling out her jeggings and one of her red sweatshirts that Grillby insisted she started wearing around the bar. Not red particular but sweatshirts in general so that the monsters wouldn’t look at her.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Grillby’s was rather busy for a Tuesday. Some of the patrons being the regulars of the bar greeted her with warm looks. The monsters of course. Dogamy and Dogressa eyed her in their casual attire. Dogamy wore a black leather jacket that Luna could smell strongly from where she stood. A pale blue t-shirt with the word Woof spelled out in white letters. It always made Luna chuckle whenever she had seen it on him. The dark blue denim jeans fitting loosely to his hips. Dogressa, however, wore a pale-yellow dress that had this cute black polka dot pattern on it. With little yellow bows done into her ears. These two reminded her too much of Tops and BP. Especially with how they were affectionate with each other.

 

Ressa leaned over her nose brushing the side of Luna’s neck while she took their order. The cold wet feeling making contact with warm flesh had her jerking slightly. Lifting her gaze to the female dog who couldn’t help but snicker at the response. “Sorry.” Ressa responded in her husky yet soft voice. “You smell different than I remember. Did you change your perfume?”

 

Not really, especially since the last time she actually had set Amy off into a sneezing fit. Luna had barred all usage of perfume ever since that incident. “No… my body wash and deodorant have remained the same.” Talking about her bath products would seem odd with a human but with monsters that was just casual conversation.

 

Glancing back down at the notepad she tried to focus on writing down the remainder of the order. Only to be brushed once more by a cold wet nose. This time on the other side of the neck. Luna jumped to the other side trying o regain her focus. Catching Amy who chuckled at her. “I smell Sans on her.” He admitted.

 

“Oh…” Luna felt her cheeks heating up. It had been a while since she actually worked when the dog couple had come into the bar. So she wasn’t surprised they weren’t aware. “Yeah… I live with Sans now. We um… soul bonded the other day.” Luna flushed moving her hand up to twirl a lock of her light auburn hair that fell loosely from her ponytail.

 

“Congratulations.” Ressa spoke up moving to envelop Luna in her paws. Pulling her flush into her chest. “Sans is an amazing monster to be with. He will always keep you smiling. And the pettings you will get can send you into a lulling sleep.”

 

Amy came up from behind squishing Luna into Ressa’s chest some more. Their paws not lingering anywhere that they shouldn’t thankfully. And Luna found herself quite comfortable considering she was squished between two dog monsters. As long as it wasn’t greater dog again with his mighty armor. The last time he had pulled her to him he nearly had crushed the bones within her body. “Aww, you guys are so sweet. I am really happy with him.” Luna admitted hearing the two dogs give off a throaty chuckle.

 

It was the one thing about monsters she truly enjoyed they were always in such an easy-going mood. They released her when Grillby came over and cleared his throat. He took her back behind the bar examining her a bit too closely for her comfort. It made Luna take a step back when he got too close to her face. “Grillby I’m okay.” Luna finally admitted to him.

 

Grillby flushed a vibrant red coloration before standing to his full height. “After what happened with the gremmie I have been extremely cautious.”

 

A little too cautious if anyone asked Luna. Sadly, he had a point. Every monster the following day had spooked her out of her clothes. Afraid of being tugged into another encounter. “I understand.” Why did she feel like she was understanding a bit too much lately? “But like I told Sans earlier no helicoptering me. I need my space to be able to work. Or else none of their orders will get taken. I’m still a waitress that works here remember.” Luna chuckled at the big guy.

 

Grillby pulled her into a tight hug letting out a long sigh. “You are more than a waitress Luna. You are like family to me. I am just trying to look out for you is all. It would crush me to think if something were to happen to you.”

 

Luna smiled and nodded snuggling into the big guy’s arms loving the way he felt. After work, she was made to take a seat at one of the booths while she waited for Sans or Pappy to come to pick her up. Grillby giving her a burger to eat while she waited. Some music playing from her Spotify account while she leaned back. Her burger is halfway eaten due to how much the boys constantly fed her. If it weren’t for the fact that magic food had like nothing to it she swore she would have gained like twenty pounds.

 

Eyes closed she felt her body sink into the soft cushioning of the booth. They were always so comfy to her. Someone wrapped their arms around her waist forcing her to turn her head. Finding herself looking into Sans’ eye lights. Luna hummed in happiness before wrapping her arms around his neck. He slid her slowly out of the booth so that she could be standing. Her hand snagging her phone from the table.

 

“you smell like amy and ressa.” Sans commented burying his face into her chest. Causing her to blush severely. What was with everyone and smelling her lately?

 

“They um… were asking if I changed my perfume earlier Must have forgotten to tell them that I stopped wearing perfume back when Amy had a sneezing fit over the stuff I wore.” Luna chuckled running her fingers along his spine. Making him shiver in response.

 

“keep that up princess and ya might not be makin’ puzzle night tomorrow. i’ll find a way to tie you down to the bed and keep ya there.” Sans threatened her only making Luna chuckle in response. As if that were a threat. He really needed to stop threatening her with good times.

 

Sex with Sans was amazing, her only regret was she hadn’t had sex much sooner. She felt inexperienced. Everything she read up on told her that he was keeping it vanilla. Did they call other versions of sex strawberry and chocolate? What was involved with them she wondered? Sans hummed pulling her into him Luna took a deep breath knowing what he was about to do. Raising her hand to wave goodbye to Grillby. The world fading into blackness before they reappeared in front of the skeleton brother’s home.

 

Sans smiled down at her before turning to open the door. Allowing her first entrance. They both stopped when they saw Papyrus sitting on the recliner. His arms folded over his chest while he stared at someone sitting across from him. Annoyance shimmering brightly in his orange eye lights.

 

“Sansy!” A feminine voice yelled out before running into Sans who stood behind her. The nudge for her to get out of the way sent Luna flying forward. She squeaked at the sight of the ground coming up to rapidly meet her face. It never did. Firm hands had ahold of her shoulders. Lifting her up slowly till she was pulled back against their chest.

 

Luna wished she had seen the floor though because looking across the room she saw a woman hugging her mate. And the embrace looked much like how a long-lost lover would hold someone. The sharp jab to her chest came next making Luna step back abruptly her hand reaching for her chest.


	32. The Bitch Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is introduced to someone from Sans' past. And yet the way she reacts is out of the normal that Sans has come to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a tad short. But it is getting the point through that I wanted. 
> 
> 160+ Kudos!
> 
> You guys are amazing. Thank you
> 
> Also if there is something you guys would like to see happen in the story please feel free to leave it in the comments or hit me up in my Tumbles account. 
> 
> Or if ya got questions that aren't clarified in the chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> [RazsLilWolf](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/razslilwolf)

Sans looked down at a woman he hadn’t seen in four years… How was she here? For a moment he forgot about the others in the room while the little ginger snuggled into his chest. The pale green eyes he remembered staring into when they shared intimate moments. Holding her close to him while he thrust into her. She felt as warm as the day she had left.

 

She stood just under his chin thanks to some stellar high heels that she wore. A bit scrawnier than he recalled. Telling him she went along with that diet she had wanted. Why? He didn’t know. She was a kind soul and allowed the world to tell her what they felt she should do with her body. Her lightly tanned skin fake making him realize he was no longer attracted to her.

 

Something seeped into his soul at that moment. The feelings of hurt, jealousy, and anger… the anger and hurt he understood. But the jealousy… oh shit! Looking over he found himself staring into dual toned eyes. His mate, Luna and she looked like there were tears swimming in her eyes. Paps had her cuddled into his chest but the way his own brother was staring at him made him panic. He had held Carmen for too long. Why was he holding her?

 

Sans pushed her away rather quickly taking a step back. What had come over him? He was mated. His soul was bonded to the multicolored one of Luna’s. “Sansy!” Carmen whined at him making him grab his temples. She always did that… why?

 

“Why Are You Here Carmen?” Paps spoke reeling Sans back down to Earth. Walking over he looked at Luna. She was looking down at the ground. Light auburn hair covering over her eyes so he couldn’t see them.

 

How could he forget that he was mated so easily? Moving a hand up to her face he caressed her cheek. It had her lifting her head to look at him. He pushed comfort through the bond trying to ease her some. There was no doubt she felt betrayed by what he had just done and he hates himself for that. Looking into her dual colored eyes he gave her a warm smile which she returned shyly. That was enough to warm his soul. Paps, however, wasn’t letting her go, even when Sans tried to wrap his arms around her.

 

Sans lifted his attention up to his brother who wasn’t even focused on him. But more the ginger in the room. Pap’s had asked why she was here. Sans wanted to know why as well but he wanted to know with Luna in his arms preferably in his lap too. Luna seemed to keep him anchored to the reality when it came to his former date mate. Carmen shouldn’t have that much control over him anymore.

 

“paps can i have princess?” Sans spoke carefully asking his brother for his mate was rather annoying.

 

“You Sure You Won’t Forget About Her?” Paps accused making Sans wince.

 

“nah, i’m good now. please…” Sans tried again. This time Paps allowed Sans to take Luna and carry her over to the recliner.

 

He was thankful he wasn’t met with resistance. Though he wouldn’t have blamed her if she did fight him on this matter. Sans had been caught cuddling with his former lover. Something he was mad at himself for. Pulling Luna into his lap his arms locked around her being reminded that she was still in her jacket. But he wasn’t about to make her go get changed. Maybe after Carmen left he could take his mate upstairs and change her into something more comfortable. Sans wanted to make up for what he had done.

 

Looking across the room at the ginger, those pale green eyes were fixated on Luna. And boy did they seem jealous. “Who the hell are you?” Carmen accused.

 

Now, Sans expected Luna to be just as timid as she had been around monsters. Boy was he wrong. Sans forgot that Luna didn’t have much appreciation for her own kind. In fact, Sans was willing to bet from the vibes of anger he felt in the link Luna hated humans. “His mate. Who the fuck are you?” Luna responded coldly to Carmen.

 

“I- I…” Carmen started to say.

 

Luna was off his lap within seconds marching up to the woman. Sans blinked surprised at how much rage he felt in the link. “I know who you are.” Luna lifted a hand to poke a finger into the other woman’s chest. “Someone who thinks they can get back with my mate.”

 

“Get back!” Carmen growled out seeming to snap into place. “He was mine before he was yours. You just have my leftovers you stupid cunt.”

 

Sans winced at the words not liking being compared to someone’s leftovers. This time however he was on the receiving end of the comfort that was seeping through the link. Luna had felt his discomfort to what Carmen had said. She was trying to make him feel good. It warmed him to know that she was willing to do that for him. Even after being caught in Carmen’s arms.

 

“Yeah, I am a stupid cunt. But you know what at least I know what's good. What was he not good enough for you?” Luna accused proceeding to walk towards Carmen. Making her back up. “And calling him leftovers? That’s low… he is way better than that.”

 

Sans perked up placing his hand over his chest feeling his soul thumping happily against his rib cage. Watching Luna back Carmen into the door. “Now I believe Pappy asked you a damn question. One I believe you are rudely ignoring. Why the fuck are you here?”

 

“Language Luna.” Paps scolded her.

 

Luna looked over her shoulder showing a small pout. “Apologies Pap…” Sans felt his soul drop when Carmen literally punched Luna while she was distracted. It sent Luna back a few steps to trip over the coffee table.

 

Both him and Paps gasped at the reaction. Sans magic flared in his bones, how fucking dare she touch Luna? Luna got up the sound of the zipper on her jacket registering louder than it should have in Sans’ ear holes. Making him look over to see she tossed it over to the couch. A small red spot showing over her cheek. “You want to brawl fine…” Luna’s voice came across cold suddenly.

 

Sans had to stop this. Just as Luna bolted across the room he reached out with his magic grasping her soul. It made her freeze, Carmen went to go at Luna but a large orange colored bone slammed into the door stopping her. Sans had never seen Paps take the initiative to do something like that. He had once adored Carmen much as Sans had. With a wave of his phalanges, he brought Luna back to him wrapping his arms around her waist. Releasing his magic’s hold over her soul. He felt her body slump against him.

 

“remember what alphys said… this isn’ good for the baby.” He whispered his hand over her stomach to prove a point. Luna looked back at him a bit upset he had stopped her. His fingers moving over to caress her stomach looking her in the eyes trying to calm her. Snapping his attention to Carmen. “and you. ya have no right coming back here. ya told paps and i that ya was done with us the day ya walked out that door. now ya come back an’ for what reason?”

 

Carmen shot a glare at him. Much like the one she had given him the day she had left. Sans had attempted to talk her out of the strenuous diet she had insisted on doing. She had snapped at him told him he didn’t care about how she felt. It wasn’t true he had loved her. But the spite she felt because of the accused weight she had was in the way. A kindness soul, she was willing to trust others even over him. The monster she had claimed to love. When she had left he had become bitter about it not caring. It led to him working on the machine. Sucking his alternate versions of himself into this timeline.

 

Their heats tended to collide at the same time making them needy. The heats had proven difficult and that’s how he had found the solution in a bar one night. Melody. She was such a sweet woman who had been dealt some nasty cards. Of course, his bitterness had been a cause of her own turmoil but he couldn’t trust a human after what Carmen had done to him. In the end, Melody had softened him up. Softened him up before he sent his alternates back. It left him in a year of depression only to have Luna to drop into his life.

 

Luna had saved him from his loneliness. And she had been nothing but good to him ever since. Resting his head on his mate’s shoulder he purred trying to soothe the anger that seeped through the link. His soulmate. The one who accepted his possessiveness and the soul bond without questions. Stars, she had wanted it just as much as he did. It was odd he could feel her want him even on through her memories when he saw the day Grillz hired her. Luna had wanted him from the start. And his bitterness kept him from seeing that.

 

“I thought you would wait for me,” Carmen spoke up making Sans narrow his gaze on her. “I thought you would come to your senses and accept the new me. Not be satisfied with some pudgy scarred up bartender.”

 

That anger seeped through the link once more making him growl. “Pudgy?” Luna snipped. “I like to think I have a nice figure compared to your scrawny….” He felt her pause a hint of concern there. “Hide.”

 

Sans snorted a chuckle knowing full well why Luna had corrected herself. Paps had told her to watch her language. And she was respecting his brother. Not because he was his brother. It was because she and Paps were friends before they had gotten together. Something he had wished for Carmen and Paps to become once upon a time. Carmen had always mistreated Paps though well… not mistreated but ignored him. Like he didn’t matter to her.

 

Carmen scoffed at that. “Scrawny. At least I can wear a bikini and get away with it. Can you the same bartender?”

 

“No, but at least I can enjoy something fattening and greasy every once in a while. Burgers… fries… a milkshake. Oh, what about cake. Gotta love cake." The hint of glee at the mention of cake nearly had Sans cracking up. Stars she was perfect. "That bikini body isn’t any good unless you get to enjoy what's good in life. Or the things life gave you.” Luna held her head up high with proud.

 

Luna was so different compared to Carmen. It was those multiple traits that made her different. It was the fucked up past that she endured to aide in the person she was. Undyne had helped to get the information on Luna’s past after she had shared what had happened to her. Multiple urgent care visits told him the abuse she had been too scared to tell him or Paps. The money that had raised her didn’t make her spoiled or greedy. She was humble and kind. All the spitefulness her brother had cause was turned on her own kind. Luna was his moon princess lighting up his starless night.

 

His Moon.

 

“carmen please do not insult my mate. ya proved ya didn’ want me back before ya left. an’ now i’ve moved on. found someone who makes me happy. and i like to think i make her happy too.” Sans explained holding Luna close to him.

 

“I could have made you happy. All you had to…” Carmen started.

 

“was watch you kill yourself because you were unhappy with the way others saw ya? tried to tell ya how perfect ya were. but ya didn’ listen. made me think maybe i wasn’ good enough for anyone. ya made me bitter carmen. i nearly killed someone who's only crime was tryin’ to help a skeleton who didn’ want to let anyone close.” Sans could hear the bitterness in his voice while staring down at the woman.  "could ya imagine if i had done that to them? the weight it would have left on my soul? of all people, ya claimed to understand us monsters the best."

 

“You Left Him To Wallow In His Own Misery. And You Come Back Now Expecting Him To Give Up The One Person Who Makes Us Happy Just So You Can What Exactly? Show Off That You Have A Monster For A Lover. Luna Was Happy Just To Have Me For A Friend. Even If That Meant She Didn’t Get To Be With Sans.” Paps spoke up.

 

Sans looked to his brother. Paps sighed making eye contact with him. It was true. Luna would have been content with purely being Papyrus’ friend. It made Sans tighten his grip around his mate. How blind had he been to make Luna give up hope so easily?

 

“leave carmen. ya didn’ want me back then. ya can’ be with me now. i have someone in my life that means more than the sunlight that monsters were gifted when we walked out of the mountain.” Sans spoke firmly.

 

“No. I can prove I’m better than her. What does she have to give that I can’t? What do you have that I don’t Bartender?” Carmen spat.

 

“A soul bond.” Was all Luna said in response. “ I soul bonded with him. Not because he just wanted it but because we wanted it. Now either you walk out that door or I will come over there and toss you out myself. And I won’t be very gentle about it.”

 

Sans looked up watching Carmen seeming to weigh her decisions. She went walk forward only to have a large orange bone halting her from moving further. Carmen turned those pale green eyes to glare at Paps. But before the hateful look could be sent Luna stepped out of Sans’ grip crossing the room faster than Sans had ever seen. Her fist connecting with Carmen’s. Not even the soft padding Luna’s gloves could have offered would have been able to prevent the impact.

 

“Are you stupid?” Luna was on Carmen before she went to the ground. “Do you not fucking know what negative emotions can do to monsters?”

 

Her hands gripped hold of Carmen’s shirt slamming her into the door. “Or are you hoping to dust him with those emotions? What is your problem?”

 

“I want my Sansy.” Carmen spat.

 

Bad thing to say. One of Luna’s hands dropped from Carmen’s shirt to grip the knob of the door. Pulling the woman away for a moment to throw it open. And she did what she said she would do. Luna tossed Carmen out of the house. But not before walking out that door herself. Both Sans and Paps walked out the door in pursuit to retrieve their human.

 

Sans was blind to think that Luna was just his. He and Paps had claimed her in different manners. Luna always had offered Paps the cuddles he needed when it came down to it. Wasn’t shy about when Paps would take her from Sans. Snuggling into his brother’s lap. No… Luna was just as much Paps mate as Sans was. It just had taken this long for them both to realize it. Paps just let Sans have the more activeness in the relationship, content to take what he was given.

 

Walking out the door they both watched Luna grab Carmen in the darkened light of the moonless sky. Lifting Carmen up to look at her. “Come near Sans or Pappy again and I will be the last thing that you will see. I promise that much. I will personally make sure you endure the same imprisonment they did all those years ago.” That was a big threat but the way her soul flickered through the link told him she meant it. What helped was she had the monster community to back her up. And Carmen wasn’t much like amongst the skele brother’s friends.

 

“O-okay… I’ll stay away….” Carmen whimpered before Luna sent her towards the hard-cold pavement.

 

“Good. You would be smart to heed my warning you foolish woman. You were dumb enough to leave him before which in turn you lost him. I won’t make that mistake. I know what I have. And I am grateful for it. Something you might need to learn. Maybe if your lucky someone willing to look past your materialistic flaws might cross your path. I pray that if that day comes you will be wise enough not to do to them what you did to Sans. Now leave…” Luna stood her ground waiting for the woman to do as she commanded.

 

Sans and Paps came up behind her standing proudly. The three of them watched over Carmen waiting for her to take the hint. Eventually, Carmen got up. Shooting the three of them a glare. At least till Luna went to make a move to go after her. That sent Carmen running in the opposite direction of the three. Sans and Paps both relaxed thankful for the ginger’s abrupt departure.

 

Sans then sensed it before it could happen. Luna’s shoulders slumped, and exhaustion had taken over her. He moved quickly taking her in his arms shifting her up till she was against him. His arms holding her up in a bridal position. He nuzzled her face with a big grin on his face. How lucky could he have gotten? Those years of him being bitter. Those years of resenting the thought of allowing a human to get close. Sans owed Melody much thanks for allowing his metaphorical heart to open to the idea again. It prepared him for Luna. Much like Paps taking her under his wing protecting her till he was ready to re-enter her life.

 

“my moon.” Sans cooed softly holding her close.

 

Walking back into the house he wasn’t paying attention to the figure that was sitting on the couch until they spoke. “pretty as a butterfly but stings like a bee.” The baritone voice spoke. "didn' know ya had that kind of side to ya or else i might have kept ya at my place."

 

Both Sans and Papyrus growled whirling on the intruder. “Dusty!” Luna cooed hopping out of Sans’ arms running over to the murderous version of himself. 

 

“hello, butterfly.” Dusty smiled getting to his feet wrapping his arms around Sans’ Moon. Pulling her into his chest so affectionately. It had caught Sans off guard to see his darker version be that way. But he realized what Dusty had stated before. He would have kept her at his place if he had known that she had that little spiteful side that she had just shown.

 

"ya won' be takin' her anywhere dust." Sans tossed at the alternate version.

 

"didn' exactly stop me the last time." Dusty tossed at him still holding Sans' moon to him. 

 

Was it wrong to kill an alternate version of himself?

 

Even if that version of him was a murderer?


	33. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty's return to the skelebro's house is what he expects. But Luna proves to be happy about his return. Sans punishes her about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh 180 Kuudos!
> 
> Sorry for the update not coming for a while. I wanted to finish up a certain chain of events in My Shifty Pet. And give Go Dust Yourself two updates.
> 
> Stangers will have two updates as well.

Sans gritted his teeth together at the sight of his mate wrapping her arms around Dusty. How could she hug him that way? Did she know what he was capable of? Dusty was looking down at her his hands shoved in his pockets. His gaze downcast to look at Luna. What the hell was she thinking? Clenching his hands into tight fists he makes his way over to them. Dusty looked up when he neared and the grin that spread across his face was almost sinister. His hands retracted from the pockets of the duster he wore and wrapped them around Luna.

 

“so… butterfly. is that a soul bond I sense?” Dusty drawled out low and long. Making sure to lock his gloved fingers together at the mid of Luna’s back.

 

That was about when Sans’ put a hole in his own favorite hoody. Because he shoved his hands so hard into the pockets that his phalanges went straight through and into the soft fluffy lining.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Luna sat in the kitchen looking up at Dusty who was leaning against the counter. Keeping a good distance from her compared to when she had first seen him. Seemed his visit was with purpose. Luna wasn’t surprised honestly. He didn’t seem like the type to drop by for no reason. Especially coming from an alternate dimension. Yet here he was sipping on a coke watching her.

 

“So we gonna talk about why you decided to come over? Or was it just to piss off my boyfriend?” Luna asked though a part of her felt Sans deserved it. More so after he was cuddling with that scrawny prude.

 

“technically speakin’ ya both are married now by monster standards. a soul bond is like the two of ya goin’ through with the weddin’. kinda on your honeymoon now.” Dusty explained taking another drink from his can. Making Luna notice that it wasn’t the bright red coloration. Instead, it was a purplish-red color with a cherry on the side.

 

“Cherry Coke?” Luna asked.

 

Dusty looked down at the can for a moment then back at her. The nod made to be quick before taking another drink. “to answer you’re question. i didn’ come to piss off your mate. that was just a bonus. but was wonderin’ if ya might be able to give me some more advice on earnin’ a special someone’s affections.” For a moment his grin seemed nervous.

 

“You realize I’m not exactly the person you want to ask correctly?” Luna asked him with uncertainty.

 

“ya the only one that don’ go runnin’ at the sight of me. an’…” Dusty looked off to the side with embarrassment. “like bein’ around ya.”

 

“Aww… I’m so touched Dusty.” She chuckled opening her own can of soda. “What exactly do you want to know though?”

 

Dusty crossed the room sitting across from her. His smile returning to its regular state not as manic as she had seen before. Propping his elbow on the table. Looking across at her while he cradled the side of his skull in his gloved hand. “can i ask why classic decided to do it? normally he ain’ one for commitment due to that one ya just met.”

 

Luna frowned looking down at the table being reminded of the other woman. “I don’t know to be honest. When you brought me back it kind of went from there. Not that I’m complaining. But the way you are talking sounds like he attempted to rush it for some reason.”

 

Luna looked down counting the grain. Silently wondering if Sans had done it out of rushed reasons. She didn’t want him to feel like he was rushed. Did Sans feel rushed? The mental freak out was upon her. A gloved hand reached over to poke her forehead. Wanting to grasp her attention. “hey… calm down.”

 

Lifting her head she wondered how he knew what was going on in her mind.  Dusty offered a warm smile to her before retracting his hand. Looking out of the kitchen into the living room. Clearly keeping an eye  out for Sans. “wonderin’ how i knew?” Dusty asked. Luna nodded her head. “the one i’m askin’ about experienced somethin’ similar one time. we were uh… doin’ somethin’ close to bein’ intimate with us.”

 

He reached up gloved fingers scratching at the back of his skull. “didn’ know what happened. could feel her soul cryin’ out from somethin’.”

 

If they were close to getting intimate, why was he talking like he was attempting the first date? “Dusty not that its any of my business but… What happened to you two? Before you asked me how to win her attention. And now you are talking like she knew you before?”

 

Dusty downright frowned then. “remember when i dropped hints about resets and stuff?” Luna nodded again. “well let's just say her dimension has experienced a few resets. each one resultin’ earlier before she has met me. before she…” Dusty looks to be trying to hold it together. “this is about the third… no fourth time i have had to go lookin’ for her. an’ i read a book once hehe. didn’ work the second time just freaked her out. especially when i threatened in a rather detailed letter how i was goin’ to rip out the intestines of this close friend and use them for ribbons.”

 

Well, of course, what girl enjoyed hearing about a friend being murdered in a brutal way. And having his organs used as a sort of decoration. Though Luna oddly wasn’t turned off by it. “What warranted that kind of reaction from you?”

 

That frown dissipated to a scowl. “he’s fuckin’ with her head!” Dusty slammed his fist down on the table and Luna swore she could hear it creaking underneath. “tellin’ her shit she don’ need to have weighin’ her down. the shit he is spoutin’ has her emotionally screwed up. she can’ even stand to look at herself in the mirror.”

 

Didn’t that sound a bit close to home. But seemed Dusty wasn’t done. “i dunno if my suspicions are right or not but i’m willin’ to bet he’s doin’ more to her.” He let out a chuckle and if Luna didn’t know any better it was starting to seem like he was losing it. “if he is i’m gonna…”

 

Luna didn’t let him finish that sentence she got up and walked behind him. Leaning over his back to rest some of her weight on his shoulders. Dusty froze in response to it. He turned to grip her waist. Pulling her closer to him while he sat in the chair. Luna could see that these resets were affecting him in a very dark manner. “I know it's not okay. But if you let yourself slip into this darkness you have going on. If this guy is doing what you say he is. Then he deserves every second of hell he will experience in his miserable life.”

 

She could feel him nuzzling his face into her stomach. Finding comfort in her more cushioned areas. However, she had expected it to stop there. Dusty pulled back in the chair. His hands trailing down to the backs of her thighs. Hiking them over his legs before her ass found its way onto his lap. Arms wrapping around her body to lock at the middle of her back. His head lifting to press into her chest area. She now had a crazed skeleton cuddling into her breasts while she sat in his lap. There was a cracking sound behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Sans standing in the doorway his sockets completely empty. The molding of the frame of the doorway seeming broken in several areas. How had he done that?

 

“get your fuckin’ mitts off her murder boy!” Sans grounded out at Dusty. She felt Dusty tense up at that accusation. His arms wrapping tighter around her body. Like he thought that accusation would make her pull away. 

 

This wasn’t good but Papyrus’ kitchen wasn’t going to be able to take any more abuse. A reminder of what had happened Mother’s Day was heavy on her mind. Especially since she could see the marks on the walls when Dusty had pinned her. “Sans it’s okay he needed some comfort is all. He seemed like he was having a mental breakdown of sorts.”

 

Sans snorted. “that ain’ fuckin’ new. he’s been a few screws loose since the day he murdered his paps.” The insults needed to stop. Dusty was still a person. 

 

Luna frowned at that thinking what life would be like without Papyrus in it. There was no puzzle enjoyment of any kind. No quick unintentional humor. No grumbling about Sans’ laziness or over excessive usage of puns. A life without Papyrus was not an enjoyable life at all. Still that he didn’t need to throw that in Dusty’s face. “Really you want to go and insult someone like that... How about the fact you seemed to conveniently forget about me when ya saw that scrawny prude? You seemed to forget about me when she cuddled into you.”

  
The spark of jealousy had come stronger than she had ever experienced. Luna disliked the hatred in her voice, but she had been hurt. Dusty lifted his head from Luna’s chest to look across the room at Sans. His chin resting on her shoulder with its full weight. “she has a point ya know. didn’ exactly see ya push ol’ green eyes away. didn’ see ya stand up for your mate either.”

 

Luna winced at the memory of being called a chubby bartender. She knew she was a bit heavier than she used to be. It was no reason to call her chubby. Her hand moved down to grip the love handle. It was one flaw… but she knew there were others. “i… should have.” Sans responded. “she’s my soulmate though dusty not yours.”

 

“hmm… well technically speaking she’s restin’ in your lap. since ya know i’m you.” Dusty hummed slowly letting his hands drift down her back. Luna felt her eyes go wide when those gloved hands moved under her. Gripping the large rounded muscle that was her butt. Luna buried her face into Dusty’s shoulder in an attempt to hide what the fact he just grabbed her there. “see why ya like her too classic. nice an’ soft.”

 

This wasn’t happening. Luna just knew this wasn’t happening right? Dusty continued to knead into her ass. Making her squeak out. “will ya stop touchin’ her like that dusty.” Sans was starting to get all commanding now. She was greatly appreciating that. What was supposed to be comfort was turning into a touch and grope session.

 

“why? technically you’re touchin’ her classic?” Dusty proclaimed the amusement thick in his voice while he spoke. The pressed of gloved fingers starting to move over her backside.

 

Luna lowered her head pressing it into Dusty’s shoulder in an attempt to hide her face. “Dusty Will You Please Stop Doing That. I Can Sense How Embarrassed She Is From The Living Room. Besides, I Think It Is Time For Luna’s Prenatal.” Papyrus spoke up.

 

 

“oh… didn’ know she hadn’ taken it already.” Dusty spoke removing his hands from her but to slide up under her armpits. The lifting sensation she felt had her clutching to Dusty even tighter. “c’mon butterfly need to take that stuff. better for the babe you got in ya.” Dusty cooed getting her legs to untangle from his hips.

 

Once she was set down on her feet she looked over to see Sans watching her. The guilt over what she had said to him hit her. Papyrus walked over to her placing his hands on his shoulder. “Dusty I Expect You To Fix That Wall. I Will Not Allow This House To Look Like The Guest House. Not With Luna Here And Carrying Another Member Of This Family.”

 

Luna looked up at Dusty seeing he was quite embarrassed about it. “will fix it tomorrow. some things i want to discuss with butterfly if that’s okay? if she has time tomorrow.” The question was directed at her. He wanted to win whoever this woman’s attention was.

 

Luna looked up at Papyrus trying to gauge how he might react if she said yes. “I Won’t Have Any Issues With You Talking To Him Luna. As Long As He Fixes The Wall. You However Need Sleep. The Baby Is Going To Take Your Energy Faster Than You Know. I Have Been Reading This Book What To Expect When Expecting.” The tangerine coloration that dusted over his cheekbones made Luna smile with amusement. “Probably Not The Same As Having A Monster Baby. But There Are Very Few Books On Monsters And Humans Intermingling.”

 

“could go ask blue and stretch about it. melody is what hmm….” Luna glanced over to find Dusty pressing the tip of his index finger at the bottom of his mandible. “almost six months along. between the two would say the woman’s got some massive coddling.” He chuckled.

 

“Oh, That’s Wonderful To Here. That’s Not Unexpected With Blue, But With Stretch. Nye Heh.” Pappy chuckled at the end like it was an inside joke. Luna moved back to rest against his from. Getting him to look down at her. “Right Luna Needs Her Rest. You Are Welcome To Stay Dusty. Just Remember You Are Fixing That Wall. Sans Will You…”

 

“no.” Sans spoke abruptly making everyone look at him. “he took my mate on mother’s day. sat there and cuddled her in front of me. and ya just want to let him stay here?”

 

“Sans You Aren’t Guiltless In Letting Someone Else Cuddle You. You Didn’t Exactly Push Carmen Away. I Felt The Hurt Luna’s Soul Gave Off When You Didn’t Push Her Away.” Pappy sighed. “Dusty Is Permitted To Stay. If You Don’t Pull Out Another Room Then I Will Give Up Mine For Him And Sleep On The Couch.”

 

“that won’ be necessary papyrus. i can take the couch.” Dusty chimed in. His gaze looking over at Luna with fondness. “will ya be willin’ to talk to me when ya get up in the mornin’ butterfly?”

 

“Of course, Dusty.” Luna didn’t hesitate. “Maybe we can talk over breakfast. My treat.”

 

“i’d like that.” Dusty sat back down in his chair. “goodnight butterfly.”

 

“Goodnight.” Luna yawns before feeling Pappy turn her to walk out of the kitchen. Following close behind while they climbed the stairs. Her body feeling the exhaustion of the day. Looking over her shoulder she could see Pappy but not Sans.

 

The sigh that escaped her was noticed by Pappy. He moved to rest a large hand on her shoulder. Strong fingers moved to caress her shoulder. Luna offered him a smile, but it fell short of its normal grace. Pappy made sure that she got her prenatal. A large glass of water sent off with her when she headed for Sans’ room. Reaching down she went to turn the knob only to find it locked. Tears welled up in her eyes at the fact he had locked her out of the room.

 

Pappy came up behind her seeming to notice her stress. “Its Expected He Should Be Upset. But The Two Of You Share A Soul Bond. It's Unfair That He Is Being So Childish When You Are The One Attempting To Keep Things Less Strained. Stay Hopeful Luna, He Will Get Out Of His Thick Skull At Some Point.”

 

His hand wrapped around hers pulling it away from the knob. It took everything she had not to break down and sob. It was unfair. Everything she could have been mad about she had forgiven him for. She had waited for him. And she was the one being shut out for allowing someone to hold her for their comfort. It wasn’t right! Pappy walked her to the guest room. Thankful all of her clothes were still there since she hadn’t wanted to clutter Sans’ room more.

 

Paps was awesome. He was trying to comfort her telling her that things will be fine. The sense of dread Luna felt in her heart though told her that things would not be fine. She gave Paps a kind smile before turning to walk towards the bed. Taking a seat on it.

 

Paps frowned at her but said nothing more. He could sense the pain that her soul was feeling. Praying it wouldn’t affect the child that was growing inside of her. Walking out of the room he didn’t notice the skeleton looming in the hallway. Their attention shifting between the two doors before settling on the guest bedroom. A decision weighing in their mind.

 

Luna changed into one of the baggy shirts that was hers. Her hand moving down to cup the bottom of her stomach. There was a baby in there. Hers and Sans’ baby no doubt. Dusty’s words on the soul bond echoing through her mind. The fact that Sans had done it with her meant something right? Would he want to reverse it? Dread shot through her at the thought of him wanting to undo it. She waited for him and had wanted him for so long. Since that day at Grillby’s when he had first walked in.

 

_It had been the day Grillby had hired her. She had wrapped her arms around the sharply dressed fire monster. She had been ecstatic when he had told her she earned the job. He had frozen in her arms but soon after he returned it. A warmth emanating from him that Luna wanted to snuggle in tighter to him. Would that be wrong to do? Snuggle into her boss?_

_Monsters were somewhat new to her at that point since she had just moved to Ebott. Dropping the name Sonia Montgomery in hopes of forgetting those awful memories. She especially wanted to forget about Joseph. Her hands itched at the thought of that terrible person she had once wanted to consider her brother. The sensation to scratch at the marks came stronger._

_Luckily the sound of the doors to the bar opening and shutting quickly pulled her away from Grillby. They both turned to see a skeleton walking into the bar. His hands were shoved into an oversized blue jacket. Looking him up and down Luna took in his almost chubby appearance. **How is a skeleton chubby?** She found herself wondering. The slippers at his feet made her smile. _

_He must have just rolled out of bed since she took in his clothes to be either gym clothes or sleep clothing. Given his slippers, she expected the latter. Oddly Luna found the skeleton to be quite cute. He didn’t acknowledge either her or Grillby. Just strode right past both of them; parking himself on one of the stools._

_Grillby sighed forcing Luna to turn her attention to him. “You won’t have to deal with that one too much since you will be mostly waiting on the tables. The bar is my area. It is rare that I expect you to run it for me. But keep in mind. Do you know how to mix drinks?”_

_“You mean like a mixologist? Afraid not. Bartending school was not one of my things. Not to mention I’m not even twenty-one quite yet.” It had been one of the reasons she thought he was going to turn her down._

_“Monster alcohol is different than human. I don’t mind you serving it. I will personally serve the human alcohol to the patrons till you are twenty-one. The age limit for monster alcohol hasn’t been set. So if you are ever curious let me know. I want to ensure that you are safe when you do try it.” Grillby offered a smile that she had a hard time seeing. She knew that it was there though._

_“I will keep that in mind Grillby.” She should head home and get some rest. The skeleton at the bar had her attention though._

_“hey grillz can i get my usual over here.” He spoke his baritone voice hitting her harder than she thought possible. It had her heart swooning just from the mere nine words he spoke._

_“Of course, Sans.” Grillby spoke before looking at her. “Can I trust that you are up for working tonight?”_

_Tonight? She hadn’t expected to start working tonight. “O-oh certainly. I would love to work tonight.” She didn’t have any other plans really. Other than perhaps stay home just to watch her boyfriend ignore her completely._

_“Wonderful. See you tonight Ms. Solarium.” Grillby took his departure of her side. Making his way around the bar. Luna took that as a sign that she should leave. Stopping once more to look over the skeleton. Would be bad if she tried to flirt with a customer before her first night on the job. So, she turned and headed out._

Luna had wished she had the gumption back then. Perhaps things would have been different. Looking at the empty bed she was about to endure alone she felt herself pout. Already missing Sans’ warmth. Climbing in she wrapped the blanket around her body. The tears came quicker. Streaming down her face. Her body shaking from them after a bit.

 

The sound of the door opening caught her attention. If it was Papyrus again she didn’t want to worry him. He would have come in to calm her. “I-I’m fine P-p-pappy.” She tried to choke out the sob taking over at the end.

 

The bed dipped a hand moved around her waist. A careful tug pulled her into a chest. A long low purr vibrated through their chest trying to soothe her. Luna looked over her shoulder recognizing the same oversized hoodie of the skeleton she had just been thinking about. The hood pulled over his sockets but that grin she would know from anywhere. Hope soared in her soul as she turned resting her head on his chest. “Thank you, Sans.” She let out in a shuddering whisper before drifting off to sleep. Not noticing that this wasn’t her Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories? -chuckles-


	34. Not a Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty finds comfort in cuddling Luna. And gives Sans some advice. Carmen's true allegiance is revealed.

Dusty knew it was wrong to be in here. Having Luna cuddled into his chest while she slept. His bare boney fingers combing through the light auburn strands of her hair. She made cute little sounds in her sleep that he was fascinated by. Her hand gripping the borrowed jacket that Classic had left on the couch after he departed to his room. It didn’t surprise Dusty one bit with the way he was acting. Possessive Classic never did quite care for Dusty’s company.

 

The pacifist always being against those with high LV. He wasn’t so innocent, having experienced his own genocide. How many times did he kill that kid? Till they finally got up the speed to pull through his bone attacks. The constant shortcuts. And landed the slash across his chest. Dusty recalled his own run-in with the genocide. It had been the last time he had… been normal.

 

Looking down at Luna he could see the way she curled into his body. The soulbond there cementing the relationship between Luna and Classic. Dusty found himself envious of what Classic had. A mate he could share intimacy with. Someone who would hold him through the pained memories of the genocide. Would comfort him even into his sleep. And yet… Classic shut her out!

 

There was no reason for the cruelty that Classic was showing his mate. All because she showed compassion to a murderer. Pulling her into his body more lowering his face to bury in those auburn strands. Inhaling the mix of scents that came with her. Dark fruity but floral scent, a greasy scent from Grillby’s, dog dandruff… those were just the surface scents. There were the small changes her body was making scent wise. It made him curious about what she smelled like before.

 

Luna made a soft groan in her sleep her hand finally letting go of that hoodie. That was a relief. Now he just had to get out of the damn thing. It was too thick for his taste. Combined with Luna’s body heat he found himself smoldering. She was hotter than a furnace. His mind went back to his Little Mouse. When they spent time getting to one another… the fever. But Luna wasn’t a shifter. She was human.

 

Dusty adjusted himself resting Luna on the empty side of the bed. Removing the offending hoodie from his body. Sending it flying across the room into a basket. When Paps had walked down the hall he had heard Luna’s soul crying for its mate. And Classic wasn’t doing anything to aide her. He imagined Luna might be upset for the deception. But the relief he had felt coming off her soul would be worth her anger come the morning.

 

Laying down beside her he couldn’t help but reach across. His arms wrapping around her small body. Pulling her into him. It reminded him of the first time he held Little Mouse. With Little Mouse though it felt right. With Luna… he sighed. Butterfly, she was similar in some ways. But so different.

 

Running his phalange over her cheek he couldn’t help but think about his theory. That there was some way that Luna was tied to all the dimensions. Looking at her he could see resemblances she held with Mouse. The facial features mostly since Mouse was a bit more fit. The temptation of stealing Luna from Classic came strong. He might just do that, and when he got his hands on Mouse. The glee that e felt had him humming. The two would probably become the best of friends.

 

Yes, Dusty was considering taking Luna away from the idiot. His hand lowered over her chest his left eye flaring the lavender coloration. All he had to do was switch up the soul bond. It could be done right? He could take her. Luna gripped the front of his shirt making him frown. The feel of her fingers sliding over his ribs pulled him from that thought. “Sans… L..” Her voice got softer making him lean forward. “Love you…”

 

The magic in his left eye dissipated at her words. He could feel a ping in his own soul. Not wanting to steal someone else’s soul bond. Dusty wanted his own soul bond. He wanted his Mouse. Yet here he was holding Classic’s mate. Why? When did he get so soft that he had wanted to hold someone? All because she had been hurt by her mate locking her out?

 

The creaking sound of the door opening had him groaning. Turning careful of the woman sleeping against him. Finding himself staring at a set of raging black sockets. Ah… so he was coming to coddle his mate now. “a bit late classic. she fell asleep a good twenty minutes ago. no thanks to you.”

 

Classic lowered his attention to the sleeping woman by Dusty. Looking around till it landed on the hoody that Dusty had thrown earlier. “only cause ya tricked her into believing it was me. what the fuck dusty? ya never showed interest in a human before. now ya all of a sudden interested in my mate.”

 

Dusty shrugged not wanting to go into his personal problems. “she ain’ scared of me. then again ain’ done nothin’ to scare her.” He ran his fingers through auburn locks once more. Enjoying the feel of it running through his fingers. The memory of ivory strands slipping through them. Hazy pinkish blue eyes staring up at him in wonder.

 

“she’s helpin’ me. i ain’ lookin’ to take her from ya. she loves ya… a lot. it would hurt her more than it would hurt ya. don’ want to put her through that.” Dusty commented his voice low.

 

Classic hummed softly leaning down to pick up the hoodie from the floor. Walking to the bed he slid it over her upper torso. Smiling at the sight of her drowning in it. Dusty admitted it was an adorable look for her. Classic retracted his phone from his pocket. Messing with something on it for a few seconds before a clicking sound emitted from it. Tilting his head to the side wondering what the hell the lazier one was doing. Classic smiled turning the phone his way and Dusty chuckled seeing the picture. “may i get a copy of that?”

 

“sure but uh… let's take this downstairs. she needs her sleep. don’ wanna be wakin’ her up. she works very hard. an’ i want her to get the much-needed rest.” Classic mentioned turning to walk out of the room. Dusty tucked Luna in before following.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Sans hummed putting the tea kettle on the open flame of the stove. “tea?” He asked hearing the chair being pulled out.

 

“depends on what ya got.” Dusty responded.

 

“luna has been buyin’ a lot of sleep teas lately. imagine it helps her get past the memories she saw. she has green with lavender. taro…” Sans started.

 

“taro root tea.” Dusty interrupted him making Sans turn his head. Dusty seemed to avoid eye contact.

 

Normally Sans would question something like that but with someone like Dusty. He didn’t want to attempt to go through an impassable wall. So he just got the tea Dusty wanted. Luna had these little tins she bought that had magnets on the bottom of them. They were convenient to Paps since they didn’t take up a lot of room. Sans admired the cute little flowers on each one of them. It reminded him of the joy Luna brought him.

 

“look i’m not mad ya cuddled her. shouldn’ have locked my door.” Sans spoke up his mood turning to a depressing one. He was possessive. Luna was his. And yet she had cuddled into a skeleton who she barely knew. “why are ya comin’ to visit her? ever since mother’s day ya become more frequent.”

 

“known about her a lot longer than that classic. before you and her were a thing even. watched her shuffle around tryin’ to figure out how to get your attention. an’ you were too lost in your own damn self-pity to notice her.” Dusty scoffed at him.

 

Sans turned so fast that he nearly slipped. “what?”

 

“ya think she just been waitin’ a few months?” Dusty arched a brow. “try a few fuckin’ years classic. before melody even. she felt the tug before ya did.”

 

Sans felt his soul pang at that thought. His mind went back to one of the memories he had seen through the soul bond. Moving his hand up to his chest to rub where his soul was. The day she had been hired at Grillby’s. She had looked at him with interest. No… no… she couldn’t have. Luna wasn’t a monster, nor could he sense any form of magic within her.

 

Perhaps all she had felt was a tug. But… she hadn’t once approached him during all the visits to Grillby’s. “heh… thinkin’ about it now ain’ ya classic. wanna know why she never approached ya? because ya always had carmen on your arm.”

 

 _‘I thought you would come to your sense and accept the new me. Not be satisfied with some pudgy scarred up bartender.’_ Those had been Carmen’s words earlier tonight. Which meant that she had seen Luna before… knew about those scars. The scars he had found out about when he had started to date her. The tea kettle started to whistle loudly. He hadn’t seen Dusty get up till his hand reached forward to turn off the burner.

 

“classic. we aren’ exactly aware of it unless they are in front of us. we don’ feel the tug until we are drastically involved in their lives. if anyone felt it, it was your brother. he spent a lot of time with her. but beatin’ yourself up about it ain’ doin’ yourself good.” Dusty commented picking up the kettle pouring hot water into each of the cups. “to be honest i used to be a lot worst. now i’m cuddlin’ with a pregnant woman because she was upset.”

 

“ya did better than i did.” Sans sighed. “i gotta make up for this big time. don’ even know where to start. i am shit with relationships.”

 

“no fuckin’ shit classic. think i hadn’ noticed that. its why i popped up when i did. to keep ya from fuckin’ up. and ya nearly did tonight. because ya couldn’ get past your possessive shit.” Dusty grumbled picking up the sugar dispenser. Another one of Luna’s little additions to the house. “ya think carmen broke your heart when she left. if luna leaves ya, ya might just dust. it is somethin’ ya might want to consider before lockin’ her out of the room again.”

 

He summoned a mauve colored bone. Using it as a stir stick in his tea to mix the sugar. “got cream?”

 

“top shelf of the fridge.” Sans responded.

 

Sans watched the taller skeleton walk over towards the fridge. Opening it up to take out the bottle of half and half. His mate loved to drink the stuff in her tea. All while doing the morning word search with Paps. It was how they managed to get over not having Wednesdays to themselves anymore. It made Sans realize that he couldn’t lose his mate. She wasn’t important to just him but to Paps as well. Paps wouldn’t survive another incident like he had with Carmen.

 

“what makes you so knowledgeable about all this? don’ exactly see you mated to anyone.” Sans huffed out getting Dusty to look at him.

 

Dusty’s eye lights downcasted to the floor seeming to think over his words. “when ya brought melody into our lives. ya didn’ think how she might affect the rest of us. let's just say the sweet honey blond left some impressions on me that i won’ soon be forgettin’.” Dusty explained the blue in his left eye expanding slightly almost overtaking the vermillion coloration.

 

“didn’ take ya for the sentimental type. guess i owe ya an apology for tellin’ luna ya was a murderer an’ have a few screws loose.” Sans sighed.

 

“ya ain’ wrong though. wasn’ like you were lyin’ to her. an’ yet she still asked me to stay for breakfast tomorrow. a pretty foolish thing to do. she is all squishy an’ stuff.” Dusty diverted his attention to the ground.

 

“yeah but that squishiness has seen lots of hell. courtesy of those she deems family. i need to do right by her dusty. i want her happy.” Sans frowned heavily trying to think of how to make things right.

 

“start by apologizin’ for bein’ a possessive ass. then ya can ask her how to make it better. maybe get your ass up in the mornin’ an’ make her breakfast. not gonna get much rest tonight. might as well fix that wall like paps asked. but you… go upstairs, take your mate out of that guest room, and cuddle her as tight as possible. like it's her last fuckin’ day alive in this world. like ya might not see each other again.” Something in the way Dusty spoke hinted at some personal experience.

 

Sans wanted to ask but Dusty shook his head when he parted his teeth. “not gonna talk about it at this time. it's not any of your concern. what is your concern is bein’ a good mate. pretty fucked up ya need a murderous psychopath to tell ya to do that.”

 

Sans nodded his head walking over to Dusty placing his hand on his shoulder. Unsure what to say. “dusty… uh…” Thank you was at the tip of his magical tongue, but it wasn’t coming out. “there are fresh blankets in the closet. along with pillows. the couch pulls out into a good-sized bed.”

 

“heh… you’re welcome classic. ya have a mate to go take care of.” Dusty hummed taking both teacups and carrying them to the sink.

 

Sans smiled wide before retreating out of the room. Going to do exactly what Dusty suggested. Cradling Luna’s sleeping form to his chest while he carried her into his bedroom. Looking down at her, she was his world. And what a perfect world she was. Laying down next to her he unraveled the blanket. Pulling it over her body. His arms pulled her to him loving the way his jacket surrounded her.

 

Carmen’s betrayal. Melody’s redemption. It all led up to Luna’s love and compassion. “can’ promise that i won’ upset or disappoint ya again. things like that are hard to do. but i can’ promise luna… that i am gonna try my best. ya don’ realize it… or maybe ya do. but ya aren’ just mine. ya belong to paps too. its why he likes to cuddle ya so much.” Sans chuckled softly moving closer to her.

 

Pressing his forehead to hers feeling the natural heat she gave off. That book Paps had mentioned earlier was a good read. Looking over to his nightstand to find the book resting there. He hadn’t meant to lock her out of the room. Sans had just wanted to sort himself out. It had been the pain to his soul that he had realized what he had done. When he asked Paps where she was he had pulled him in by the back of his shirt.

 

Paps had said some rather harsh words but Sans understood where he was coming from. Luna wasn’t like Carmen in any way. Holding his mate close to him he hummed softly. Stop being a possessive ass and be a good mate. Words from the mouth of a psychopathic murderous version of himself. It was a good thing that Dusty did show up. Or shit could have gone a lot worse than they had. Stroking her cheek, he felt himself drift off.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Carmen huffed walking on the sidewalk clutching at her coat. The cold night air not seeming so friendly to her thin frame. Her mind reeling into previous events of the night. How dare that pudgy bitch treat her that way? Who did she think she was? All she had to offer was a pudgy body that was scarred beyond what most would consider beautiful. Not even the fat on her made her attractive. She knew about Luna Solarium, even knew her real name Sonia Montgomery.

 

The little prissy bitch came from money. Money that wasn’t even her birthright. Carmen grumbled turning the corner. Walking right past Grillby’s. She was going to get Sans back in her life one way or another. But first, she needed to hand over the pudgy bitch to her true master. Let him drag her back to whatever hell she spawned from. Carmen didn’t even care at this point whether Luna died under his control. It meant that she would be away from Sans.

 

Walking up to one of the buildings she sighed. Looking up at the little colonial she snorted. Fucking Montgomery’s loved to flash their money in any way possible. Carmen wouldn’t put it past Luna to do the same. Probably how she won out Sans paid off his fucking tab. Pulling her hand from her jacket she knocked on the door to the colonial.

 

After a few minutes, a blond man ranging to a height of five foot eleven answered the door. Narrowing his steel grey eyes on her. They flashed a vermillion coloration briefly. He crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the door frame. “Ah, the monster whore.” His voice rich with elegance but the cruelty in it made him less than a beggar on the street. “Bring any news for me whore?”

 

Carmen narrowed her green gaze on the man. The fine silk button up he adorned hinting his casual wear. Montgomery scum. “That bitch of your sister is with my boyfriend. He claims she is his mate.”

 

“Figures Sonia would run off to monster town and hook up with one. Took a lot to track down my little toy. Anything else you can provide me? Or is waking me up in the middle of the night the only thing you have to offer?” Joseph spoke the annoyance clear in his tone.

 

“Yeah, I think the bitch is pregnant. Or that’s what Sans had mentioned before she could haul off and attack me. You didn’t tell me she knew how to fight.” Carmen huffed at him.

 

“What do you think heiress life is all tea and biscuits?” Joseph scoffed. “Sonia was taught how to take care of herself in a fight. But I made sure she always knew that…” He paused mid-sentence turning his head to listen to someone who wasn’t there. “Quite right. That baby must be eliminated. It is an abomination.”


	35. Understanin' the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans attempts to take Luna away so that he can get rid of Dusty. But Dusty has other things on his mind involving the little butterfly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I like writing about Dusty in the more sensitive sense. Hehe. Seriously he is a big helper into this series.

Luna awoke to the sound of clattering going on in the kitchen. She was buried in a pile of blankets and she was boiling for some reason. Throwing off the blankets she sat up in the bed realizing that she was in Sans’ room. Warmth spread over her chest at the fact he had brought her back in here. The guest room was nice but something about being in his room made her feel more at peace. The hot feeling overwhelming her still.

 

“Shit it’s so hot.” Luna sighed her hand going over her stomach. “Sweetie I love you but you’re gonna make mommy have hot flashes too early.”

 

Looking at her hand she made out the oversized hoodie that was currently on her. Her eyes went wide bringing the sleeve up to her face. It was so soft. She couldn’t help but nuzzle her face into the sleeve more. It smelled of ketchup, burgers, and snow. Sans! It smelled like her Sans. Her soul hummed vibrantly in her chest. The baby’s soul humming right along with hers.

 

Sliding the jacket from her body she let it hang loosely over her shoulders. The oversized feeling making her feel so small. The hood was pulled over her head. Turning her face into the fluffy inlay. The softness brushing against her face. Falling back onto the bed her hands gripped the sides of the jacket. Wrapping it lightly around her body just enjoying the heavy feel of the jacket just resting on her body.

 

“Sans…” She spoke out in a hushed voice pulling the jacket tighter around her. A soft groan escaping her as she curled herself into the jacket. “Sans.”

 

“well i don’ think i’m the one ya was callin’ for.” A voice rasped while the bed shifted beside her.

 

Luna lifted the hoodie from her face finding Dusty sitting on the bed near her. A gleeful smile on his face while he looked her over. Warmth filled her cheeks seeing that he was dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts. “see somethin’ ya like butterfly?” There was a hint of teasing in Dusty’s voice moving closer to her. “classic is downstairs makin’ ya breakfast.”

 

“was downstairs makin’ breakfast…” A voice similar to Dusty’s came from the doorway. Looking up she found Sans standing there his arms folded over his chest. An annoyed look being shot towards the other skeleton. “dude we discussed ya comin’ up here earlier.”

 

Sans’ gaze then dropped to her. His cheeks dusting a vibrant cyan coloration. “like my jacket huh? well, ya can wear it all day if ya want princess. but come downstairs and eat. worked on makin’ ya breakfast. figured it would be a nice treat after…” Sans gave off a nervous chuckle. “last night.”

 

Luna shifted her gaze between Dusty and Sans trying to figure out what was going on. Looking over to Sans she watched him hold his hand out for her. Waiting for her to cross the room. Both skeletons seemed to be expecting her to do something. She pulled the hood over her face and tried to curl into a ball. What in the name of the stars was going on?

 

“heh looks like we have her a bit flustered classic.” Dusty chuckled.

 

The bed dipped once more hinting that Sans must have just shortcut across the room to land on the bed. “princess?” His voice came through concerned.

 

“How are you both so incredibly sexy?” Luna whimpered underneath the jacket. Her voice coming out slightly muffled because of the layers.

 

“oh, butterfly…” Dusty chuckled. “because we are one an’ the same.”

 

“not true dusty. ya have different changes in your timeline than mine does.” Sans huffed his arms wounding around her middle to pick her up. Before she knew it she was being pulled into someone’s lap. Their arms wounding around her tightly. “it’s okay princess. i got ya.”

 

Looking up she found herself staring into two white eye lights. That constant grin spread wide across his face to the point it crinkled the corners of his sockets. A gentle purr emitting from him that she could feel in his chest. “good to know that my bones are sexy to ya though.”

 

“she should find ‘em sexy. soulbonds are irreversible.” Dusty huffed from behind her. She could feel the shake of the bed hinting that he was moving closer to her. Luna lifted her head back to see Dusty hovering over her. “she looks so cute in that jacket.” Did those words really come out of his mouth?

 

“did ya really just say that?” Sans asked making Luna snort a chuckle.

 

“yeah, i did.” Dusty hummed reaching out to touch her face.

 

There was an odd sensation that she could feel pulsing in her chest. No, not her chest but more her soul. It felt similar to how she felt last night when that woman, Carmen, had embraced Sans. Ah… jealousy. But she wasn’t feeling jealousy over Dusty touching her face if anything she wanted to bury herself into Sans’ oversized jacket. Just so she could hide the embarrassment of these two fawning over her. Sans, sure she could handle him. But Dusty, there was something off about the way he was affectionate with her. Almost like he was trying to picture her as someone else.

 

The air from her lungs was ripped out forcefully when the room around her went black. Sans’ grip still tightened around her body while she felt the instant sensation of falling. Luna buried her face into his chest before she felt them land. Sans was no longer sitting and the area was suddenly very warm. The scent of burgers and fries filled the area around her. Lifting her head from his chest she looked around to find her staring at the familiar ceiling of Grillby’s.

 

It dawned on her then that she was only dressed in one of her nightshirts, panties, and Sans’ jacket. Though when she wiggled her toes she felt she was wearing socks. Looking down she saw a blue colored set of thigh high socks. They matched the coloration of Sans’ jacket and had small crossbones around the tops of them. How he had managed to find those was beyond her. But she gave up asking certain questions like that long after they had started dating. Conceding to the fact that Sans had a bad habit of going through her clothes.

 

“Sans…” A familiar voice spoke making Luna turn her head. There standing behind the counter in his usual spot was her boss, Grillby. “Not that I am not happy to see my favorite waitress but um…” His white eyes trailed along Luna’s body making her turn a bright shade of pink. She turned her face into Sans’ chest once more attempting to hide from the fire elemental.

 

“heh, sorry grillz. but i currently have a pest in my house that i need to get rid of. can’ have my mate around it. so figured best place would be to bring her here. since ya know tops an’ bp set up for a new place closer to work for them.” Sans explained.

 

Grillby let out a long low sigh at that remark. “If it is Carmen then I assure you Luna can very much handle her own. She has done it before to Carmen.” He commented.

 

Luna glanced up to see a deadpanned look on Sans’ face. His sockets were wide. “ya knew carmen was in town?” Though something about the way he asked it hinted that wasn’t the question he wanted to know the answer to.

 

“Of course. She stopped by a couple of days ago on Luna’s day off. Attempted to see if you were here. I had informed her that you were at home with your mate. And she got rather unpleasant. Demanding to know what trash was with her skeleton.” Grillby sighed. “Sans, could you please put Luna down. You are going to flash her backside to the whole bar.”

 

There were a few humans in the side room. Tracy, one of the other human waitresses was tending to them. Since it was Luna’s day off and all. The blond was sitting there glaring at Luna. Her light brown gaze filled with anger. Not because of the affection she was receiving from both Grillby and Sans. But because most of the men in that section were looking in Luna’s direction. Luna recognized most of them as one’s who attempted to make advancements on her. Thankfully Luna had turned them all down till they got a bit handsy with her.

 

“oh right.” Sans gave a nervous chuckle. His hand slid purposely along the back of her legs. Lowering her down the higher it went. Until he was able to get a nice handful of her ass. Luna squeaked when he gave it a generous squeeze. “you are mine tonight, princess.” He whispered softly into her ear.

 

Grillby chuckled probably because he either heard what Sans had said… or Luna was turning a few shades of darker red. “Go upstairs and relax Luna. I will have some breakfast up for you in a bit. Hopefully Sans can get his ‘pest’ problem under control by then.”

 

Luna nodded her head walking towards the little door to the left side of the bar. Something gripped her arm though halting her from moving further. Peering over her shoulder she found Sans holding onto her upper arm. “forgettin’ somethin’ princess?” He cooed at her.

 

There was a playful feeling emitting from her chest that had her cheeks feeling hotter. She knew what Sans was asking for but they never kissed in public at Grillby’s. Probably because of his reputation as The Judge. Luna knew about it. Papyrus had explained to an extent of what some Monsters would do if they found out she was with him. None of which was good. And yet here he was demanding something of her.

 

“Are you sure?” Luna asked not wanting to do something that would upset him later on.

 

Sans watched her his bone brows rising up high on his skull. After a few seconds, he stepped towards her. Closing the distance between them. “wouldn’ have said anythin’ if i wasn’ sure princess. tired of hidin’ ya from everyone. most here wouldn’ think twice about hurtin’ ya. an’ if anyone tried they would have a bad time with me.” Sans moved his hand to cup her cheek. “this shit with dusty has me thinkin’ seriously on things. i shouldn’ have cuddled into carmen last night. dunno what came over me tibia honest.”

 

Luna snorted at that comment. “I have an idea why. But we can continue this conversation later. I am still half naked in the middle of Grillby’s.” Luna remarked wanting to pull the back of her shirt down over her ass.

 

“okay princess.” Sans leaned down sliding his hand from her cheek to the back of her head. His teeth found her lips claiming them openly in the middle of the bar. There was a sense of giddiness in her chest along with something along the lines of adoration. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever before Luna no longer felt his teeth against her lips.

 

Opening her eyes she saw Sans was no longer in front of her. Taking a step back she looked around trying to figure out if he was still there. He wasn’t. A throaty chuckle pulled her attention to the bar. Grillby was picking up a dirty glass to be cleaned. “Go on up to the room. I still got some of your overnight clothes up there. Take a nap if you would like as well.” He spoke.

 

Luna nodded her head walking towards the door she had been heading to in the first place. It led to the kitchen in the back but to the right, just past that door, there was a set of stairs that went up. Grillby’s apartment was up there along with a guest bedroom that she stayed in from time to time. Sometimes it was when she worked the later shifts. Others were when she had too much to drink.

 

Luna never wanted to admit that she tended to get drunk on occasions. It used to be when Sans brought Carmen to the bar. Or when Sans had that hook up with that woman who looked like she was hurting. Then there were the occasions that he had the random hookups with monsters. She hadn’t been so innocent when it came to relationships. Sure, she had them too.

 

At the time Luna hadn’t been sure why, but whenever she was near Sans she felt a ping to her soul. The instant attraction she had felt for him the day she had been hired at Grillby’s had been growing stronger. She just never had the courage to talk to him.

 

Opening the door to the small guest room she breathed in the familiar scent of sandalwood. Grillby kept a plugin hooked up to the wall near the bed. It was a studio apartment complete with a kitchenette and a bed. There was a small three-quarter bathroom. After her shifts, she used it to shower. Going into the closet she found one of her old suitcases.

 

Bending over she gripped the handle. Hands pressed into her hips and pulled her back. Luna squeaked before she was tossed back on the bed. The hood of Sans’ jacket fell over her face. Panic surged through her that someone had been in the room with her. And they had just tossed her across the room into the bed. “If you hurt…” She squeaked when a heavyweight landed above her.

 

“wouldn’ dream of hurtin’ ya butterfly…” A raspy baritone voice spoke above her.

 

She knew that voice and was surprised that he was here. Sans had gone back to deal with him, yet here he was in a place Luna considered a safe haven. Her hands reached up to push the hood back. Uncovering her face so that she could look up at Dusty. A grin spread over his face in an almost mischievous glint. “sans keeps tryin’ to make ya think i’m bad. i did what i had to in my underground.”

 

Luna looked up at Dusty the feel of his hands moved to his shoulders. “ya are the only one puttin’ up with me in this timeline. paps an’ classic just want me gone.”

 

“Not Pappy. He is fine with you staying as long as I am okay with it.” Luna explained a bit warry. Dusty leaned down on top of her his arms encircling her body. “What are you doing?” She squeaked when he rested his head on her chest.

 

“all i’ve wanted was to talk to ya since i got here. then that woman went an’ got ya all upset again. then classic had to keep ya from me.” There was some form of anger in his words. Luna didn’t like seeing him so upset. She moved her hands up to caress his shoulder. “ya are the closest thing i can get to my little mouse. you have been helpin’ me a lot as it sits. an’ ya aren’ askin’ for anything for it.”

 

Luna noticed he seemed warmer than normal. His arms kept tightening around her body. “There’s nothing for me to ask of you.” Luna moved her hands to rest loosely over the back of his skull which was covered with his hood. He felt so hot even there. Was he running a fever? “Dust…”

 

She squeaked when he pressed his hand over her mouth a soft hum coming from him. Moving upwards she looked into his face and saw that his left eye was swirling between blue and red. Trying to combine into a lavender coloration. “don’ call me that butterfly. ya a smart cookie. ya know my name… call me by my name please.”

 

The skeleton had her pressed down into the borrowed mattress at Grillby’s. And he was hotter than the flame elemental himself. Not in the… well, Luna couldn’t say that Dusty wasn’t sexy he looked identical to Sans in every manner. Had even admitted he was a doppelganger. “Sans you’re hot.”

 

“ya said that earlier.” Dusty chuckled moving down to rest his head against her chest. “that is awfully sweet of ya butterfly but don’ have to remind me.”

 

Luna huffed out in irritation. “Sans, no…”  


“sans yes.” Dusty responded making Luna snort a chuckle.

 

“You’re impossible.” Luna moved her hands underneath his hood to touch the back of his skull directly. “Sans… I meant that you feel extremely hot.”

 

Dusty groaned his arms moving to pull her back. He moved up into the bed rolling till she was on top of him. She tried to move back from him; his grip tightened to the point she barely was capable of moving. “don’ panic.” He nuzzled against her chest with a soft purr. “i’m in heat.”

 

Heat? Oh hell! Memories of Sans going through heat went through her mind. Not to mention that heat mark that he put on her. Was Dusty a dominant heat? He had to be. He was Sans after all. Well, a Sans… How many Sans were there? Could they all pop up at some point? Would they all get like this with her? All those thoughts going through her had her soul pounding hard within her. Along with her heartbeat pulsing at an alarming rate.

 

 

“don’ over think this. seriously. as much as i would like to gain some relief from this i can’ have sex with a living bein’. it would literally take ya apart one cell at a time. it’s the downside for what i did. can’ enjoy the simplest things.” Dusty sighed.

 

Luna looked up at him when he pulled her to his chest. “I… how did you?”

 

“ya ain’ her. she has a different reaction to me for some reason. your soul is panickin’ when i stated i was in heat. somethin’ tells me ya have been through this with classic.” Dusty sighed running his fingers through her hair.

 

“Guess you could say that. Though we didn’t have sex till after it passed. I just gave him enough release to get home without the pent up feeling.” Luna admitted to him. “Want to talk about her?” She wanted to distract him from his heat. Movement in the corner of the room caught her eye. Looking over she found her Sans standing there. An annoyed look on his face when he saw Dusty there.

 

“should pass the time. she’s an albino. unique much like ya. though two different colored eyes are rarer than albinos. guess that’s why i have this sort of attraction to ya. ya are different an’ unique.” He sighed. “right… her name is shiloh. her main soul trait is kindness but she has glimmers of justice through it. i can’ help but take her soul from her chest when she sleeps. just to feel it pulsin’ in my hand.”

 

Luna watched Sans freeze in place. His attention focused on Dusty while he spoke. “odd, with how i am the first thing that would go through my mind would normally be to crush that soul. it didn’ though.”

 

“You said that this is your fourth time enduring something with her. Or you mentioned something like that last night?” She made sure to keep her gaze on Sans.

 

“yeah… i’ve found her dead three times already. each time i feel a bit of myself witherin’. oddly i don’ think that she will ever stop dyin’. an’ all i want is to be with her in every way. not just cuddles an’ kisses. i want to feel myself take her. can’ ever have that though because of what i did.” There was a pain to his voice. One that sounded like regret. Sans stood there frowning.

 

“there’s a chance a soul bond might ease it but… i don’ wanna risk it. what happens if she dies still? i will dust and that bastard will just reset it again. then she will be without me. i don’ want her to be in the world without me. but i’m gettin’ tired of tryin’ to woo her so many times. i just want her. it itches every time she comes back not to just grab her an’ take her from everythin’ there.” Dusty’s arms clamped around her back making her hiss out the breath she had taken.

 

“W-what’s stopping you?” Luna asked trying to get the words out. The panic rolling over Sans making him nearly move closer. Luna tried to be comfortable even though her breathing seemed to be hard.

 

“she has a sister. twin for that matter. got to know her pretty well. she is sweet. an’ adores my little mouse. think i took it hard. should see how she handles it.” Dusty explained looking down his grip instantly releasing her. “sorry. jus’ ya are helpin’ more than ya know.”

 

She felt a sense of concern welling in her chest before it turned to something sly. She felt the bed dip behind her making her look back. Sans was standing over them his usual grin spreading wide. “looks like dusty here found ya princess.” Sans chuckled his hands shoved in the pockets of his shorts.

 

Dusty snorted. “course i found her. ya think ya can hide her so easily. been locked on her longer than ya have.”

 

Sans dropped down to kneel on the bed. His hand reaching out to press into her sock covered calf. “ya smell like ya could use some help. when did ya start, hmm?” Sans asked his left eye twinkling between cyan and white. It was at that moment she felt a spark of lust swirling into that mischievous feeling.

 

“last night. its why ya found me in her room.” Dusty admitted making Luna snap her attention back towards him.

 

“That was you?” She squeaked feeling Sans’ hand slither its way up her thigh and over her ass. She had yet to be able to put some sort of pants on to cover herself. So she was still very much exposed down there.

 

Dusty chuckled looking down at her. His hand moving to grip onto the oversized jacket she had on her. “oh butterfly… couldn’ let ya deal with ya achin’ soul on its own. classic here left your soul cryin’ for comfort.  he left his jacket on the couch so i took it and put it on. ya let me into your bed so easily.”

 

She turned her head down to press against his chest. Embarrassment flooding her ten times more than she had ever felt before. She had confused Dusty for her boyfriend, there differences that she should have noticed. And yet she had allowed him into her bed with the thoughts that she was Sans. She could hear Sans chuckling behind her. His hand pulling from her ass slowly before it came down hard. The sound of bone hitting flesh along with the yelp she emitted bouncing off the walls.

 

“don’ be so shy princess.” Sans trailed his hands up further along the sides of her ribs. “hard for ya to resist such incredibly sexy skeletons.” Oh, he was going to pay for that. He was purposefully tossing his words in her face from earlier.

 

“Fuck you.” Luna spoke into Dusty’s chest attempting to reach up so she could pull the hood of the jacked down over her face.

 

“oh, i intend to. but it won’ be just me princess.” Sans snickered leaning over her gripping her hands. Thrusting them back down on the bed. His pelvic bone digging into her backside making her so aware of the bulge that was there. “see… dusty here is in heat an’ he needs a bit of assistance. but not here… don’ need the bar to know how much you can moan for a couple of bones.”

 

The snicker at the end of it came with that shifting feeling once more. They went from one plush surface to another. The bounce making her aware that Sans wasn’t the only one who was sporting a bulge. “ya up for helpin’ out another in heat my little stranger from the train.” Sans growled into her ear.


	36. Magical Containment Rubbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans shares Luna with his Murdery Alternate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me four days to write due to how tired I have been after work. I apologize for making you guys wait. This story is still going. I just have two other fics to work on as well. 
> 
> Special thanks to TheMsource and TurtleChix for helping me brainstorm how to approach this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly, Dusty is often portrayed as a cruel son of a bitch. I admit I attempted to do the same when I first started writing him. But I really want to see him happy. Guy got dealt a rough hand.

Luna wasn't sure how to take anything that was happening. All she knew was she was back in the guest bedroom. Sunlight seeping through the blinds to give the room small hints of light. Making it just visible enough to make out the curves of Dusty's skull and that grin that was growing wider by the second. Her body was sprawled on top of his while the heavyweight of Sans squished her into him.

 

"are ya sure your cool with this classic? ya are normally possessive." Dusty's voice hummed out with interest. His arms still locked around her body. Though his hands got rather explorative with her sides. Trailing his fingers along her love handles taking in the soft feel of her body. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but she was fighting to not wiggle against him. The area he was rubbing was rather ticklish.

 

"show me a sans that isn' possessive." Sans snorted. His own hands moving to grip her shoulders. Pulling her back in a manner it forced Dusty to release her.

 

Sans weight lifted from her back while he got her to sit up. She spread her legs to accommodate the skeleton beneath her. Finding herself more or less straddling his hips. "i'll allow her to aide ya through this. on a few conditions of course." His tone teasing but very serious in this manner. Oddly Luna wasn’t sure what he meant by aiding.

 

Thinking back on the few comments he made. Bones. Stranger from the… train! Shit! Oh Shit! He intended for Luna to aide Dusty in taking care of his heat problem currently. The recollection of how Sans had been that night on the train seemed minor compared to the week of torment the heat mark put her through. Now there was no place for her to run. She was going to have to aide a skelly through their heat this time.  

 

If she did manage to escape from this she had a feeling Dusty would track her down. He knew how to find her at Grillby’s already. She got the feeling Dusty had followed her around prior to Sans being present in her life. Why? Well, she sure as hell wasn’t about to ask that question. Then again, he had stated she reminded him of ‘her.’ She imagined it was that woman that he was constantly asking for advice with.  

 

Dusty groaned reaching up to press boney fingers into her thighs. Giving both of them a squeeze to pinch at the fat that was there. Making Luna feel self-conscious about her weight. Carmen did call her pudgy last night. Luna couldn’t help but admiring the way Carmen looked. "conditions are convictions to me. but given what happened to the last human i went into heat with i get it."

 

Red flags flew up in Luna's mind at that. What had Dusty done to the last human that Sans felt the need to lay down conditions? And why wasn't she asking that question? Her mouth opened prepared to ask that question. Sans' hands slid from her shoulders down. Snaking under the oversized jacket resting loosely over her. Phalanges gripped her hips pushing her down and forward. Making her clothed sex pressed over Dusty's bulge.

 

Luna whined at the heated sensation that rolled through the thin fabric of her panties. The need to purchase some thicker cotton ones popped in her mind briefly. Dusty was feeling the same judging by the death grip he had clamped over her thighs. "fuck classic don' torment me. ya have no idea how she feels above me doin' that." Dusty panted making her blush furiously. She had no idea how Dusty felt about her. But apparently, he enjoyed the feel of her being on top.    

 

"hmm?" Sans hummed behind her but the way he had done it told her that he heard Dusty. The skeleton was playing hardball to get an irritation from Dusty. That didn’t sit well with her given she was being tormented at the same time.

 

"S-Sans please don't play coy." She spoke finally able to find her voice in all this.   

 

Luna was feeling it just as much as Dusty was. But she blamed the hormones she was feeling. Being pregnant she noticed the spike in sexual need she had been experiencing. Sometimes she would masturbate in the shower just so she could get some relief. Sans chuckled his body saddling up behind her. Crushing her smaller one into his. "even though it is submissive heat ya are still pretty affected aren' ya princess?" Sans purred into her ear.  

 

"Submissive? I.." Her words cut off when Sans chose to drag her over the other skeleton beneath her again. Forcing her hands to clamp around Dusty's wrists.  

 

"boss monsters can switch heats princess. givin' all that dusty has endured with this woman. i would say this has pushed him to the submissive side." Sans explained while his fingers squeezed lightly into her hips. More of a massaging feel instead of the painful sensation that Dusty was doing. “i like to think that it might be a mix of feelin’s that tends to switch our heats. but in truth dunno. just know that he isn’ gettin’ all push ya on the bed and maul ya.”

 

She supposed that was a relief. Dusty was a big guy even compared to Sans. There was no doubt in her mind that he would have been able to overcome her. Luna always questioned how potent the monster heats could be. With Sans on the train when he was around her she had the sensation to climb on his lap and ride him. Even with her virginity still intact.  

 

With Dusty, she didn’t feel overwhelmed with sexual need currently. Inhaling deeply, she noticed he reminded her of freshly picked cherries. The ones that she could pop into her mouth tasting an explosion of juice when it was crushed under her molars. That was making her hungry and not just for food.   

 

The sexual need was there but she also felt she wanted to be cuddled. Held for hours on end even with her lover sunk deep inside of her. The feel of his fingers combing through her hair casually stroking the back side of her head. A blanket wrapped around them locking their bodies together in post-coital bliss.   

 

"right conditions..." Sans hummed again starting to annoy her. The chuckle that rolled from him when she groaned had her nearly throwing her head back.

 

"not sure why ya botherin' with conditions given i can' physically penetrate her. my magic will kill her an' your unborn the instant it seeps into her." Dusty sighed solemnly. Luna hated how depressed he sounded. In that same thought though she didn't want to die either.  

 

"well... maybe ya can..." Sans spoke a sly tone in his voice.  

 

The way Dusty's body stiffened below her have her a hint of how surprised he was. Dusty had stated that he couldn’t penetrate her before. That his magic would tear her apart slowly from the inside out. The thought was quite terrifying to think of. For some reason, though it was overridden with the need to help him out. She got the feeling he didn’t get to enjoy the sexual feeling like others did.  

 

Sans let go of her shoulders nearly making her fall forward till she righted herself. Dusty took the opportunity to slide his hands up to the small of her back. One of them trailing higher between her shoulder blades. One rough pull she found herself pulled down. Their shirts were the only barrier between his bones that lay underneath his. Sans chuckled. “keep her there for a bit dusty.” Sans spoke. 

 

Luna looked over her shoulder when she felt the bed shift. Almost like a weight had been removed from it. Sans was gone.“think he went to his room. ya okay with what he has in mind butterfly?” Dusty asked making her look up at him. 

 

As much as she wanted to say yes, she was fine with it. She had no clue what she would be agreeing to entirely. All she knew was that Dusty was in some sort of submissive heat. Somehow Sans was going to have her help him out. “Want to fill me in exactly before I agree?”

 

Dusty chuckled. “classic is purposin’ we share ya this evenin’. i imagine his conditions givin’ the last human i had durin’ my dominant heat are not to hurt ya. an’ i ain’ allowed to take off with ya. since the last time i did it kinda got outta hand.” His face covered in a lavender blush while he turned his head away so that she couldn’t see his eyes. “i’m a different skeleton now. but classic ain’ one to forgive an’ forget so to speak.”

 

Luna gave a small smile while she moved her hands over his ribcage. Caressing him gently through the thickness of his cotton shirt. “If that’s what he is implying then I am fine with it Dusty. I would like to think you wouldn’t hurt me. But the truth of the matter is I don’t really know you.”

 

Dusty turned his head to look down at her. Sockets wide in surprise like he had expected her to say no to him. “stars… ya are perfect. if i wasn’ hopeful that i would have my little mouse one of these days i would abduct ya from classic. an’ keep ya for myself.”

 

“ya too good for anyone luna.” It was one of the few times he used her name. “don’ let it go to classic’s head. sure, he may talk it big but he just as lonely as any of his other alternates. an’ i’ve seen ‘em all. blue is about the happiest one of them all. cause he got to keep melody. the rest of us got sent back to our own timelines more or less banished to what we considered a paradise.” Dusty sighed.

 

“How many are there?” Luna couldn’t help but ask.

 

“too many. an’ no way to keep track. i check in on ‘em as often as i can. but since findin’ mouse she has become a touch of an obsession for me. just want to take her from there and tie her to my bed. but i see how happy she is. she would hate me if i took her. sure, that would be fine for a while. but i envy what classic has with ya.” Dusty spoke his hand finding its way into her hair.

 

Sans came back into the room into the vision of both Luna and Dusty. He had a box in his while the other was carelessly shoved into the pocket of his shorts. Luna lifted her head reading the side of the box. It was black with ‘Magic Containment Rubbers’ written on it in blue comic sans writing. “Oh my god, Sans… Condoms?”

 

“if ya would let me explain.” Sans grumbled. “these aren’ condoms. that’s just a generalization for them. they are called magic containment rubbers. humans don’ have a lot of explanation with the term condoms. the name of these gives a better explanation of what they do. these will prevent any magic leakage from dusty into ya.”

 

Dusty instantly sat up at the mention of that forcing Luna to conform to his movements. Her knees pressing into the bed while she slid over his femur. Looking up she could see the initial shock on his face before it faded into a form of irritation. Almost like he was pissed off about having to wear a condom. Luna knew that some human men disliked wearing them. Was it possible that monsters might feel the same? “you fuckin’ kiddin’ me classic.” Dusty grounded out.

 

“i’m not. after the first time, ya endured your heat with melody i looked into a way for ya to get proper release along with axe. alphys an’ i created this. in hopes that ya would be able to enjoy somethin’.” Sans explained further.

 

“why? why now of all times?” Dusty’s grip constricted around her body.

 

Sans drug out a sigh that stretched on longer than a second. “Because he is guilty.” Luna responded for Sans. Feeling his own answer through the emotional link. The soulbond made her aware of Sans’ emotions. “Something about the past he is guilty about.”

 

There was silence between the three of them. After a long bit, the sound started off in a rumble from Dusty’s chest till it spilled out from him. Echoing through the room. Luna lifted her head to notice the pure joy that was there. He seemed relatively happy. Over condoms no less. An arm uncoiled from her waist making her realize she was currently hostage in his grip. It extended out to point at the box. “how many?”

 

“there are a dozen boxes. didn’ think ya an’ axe would get all freaky deaky a ton. givin’ ya prefer to beat the daylights out of your rut partners. Each box contains about a hundred rubbers.” Sans explained.

 

That made other puzzle pieces connect in her mind then. If he had those rubbers he could enjoy a sexual occasion with Little Mouse. It would give him an opportunity to enjoy something that he felt he was denied. His previous anger making sense now. Sans had been working on those for some time and he just now brings them up when Dusty goes into heat. And why did she suddenly feel like a guinea pig. “give them to me classic.”

 

“not until ya say pretty please…” Sans hummed. “with a cherry on top.”  

 

“don’ bring’ my favorite treat into this.” Dusty growled out. 

 

Luna could make out the further his irritation was stretching out. The arm still locked around her waist wrapping tighter. Crushing her body into his. Wiggling her hips over Dusty’s she felt the hard press of his bulge pushing against her slit. Luna groaned in response to it her hands gripping Dusty’s shirt. “mmm butterfly soundin’ like she could be a good snack at this moment.”  

 

“i still haven’ gone over my conditions yet.” Sans’ voice came through panicked at the mention of Dusty’s interests shifting.   

 

“don’ care at the moment. in need an’ she feels amazin’.” Dusty sighed moving to lean forward. The press of his teeth against the side of her neck. A soft gasp escaping her when his hands pressed down into her hips. Bucking his own upwards in response. 

 

The heat she felt seeping through the cloth fabric had her groaning. Leaning her head to press against Dusty’s sternum. If he kept up those movements she wasn’t about to care if he killed her. Death would be brought by great sex. Something about a guy with pent up sexual need screamed awesome sex to her. Or that’s how she figured it would be. Some stated there was a slight chance they would suck in bed.  

 

A second set of hands moved to grip her hips. Somehow Sans managed to pry her out of Dusty’s grip. He hoisted her up into the air almost like she were a toy being pulled from a needy toddler. A loud growl reverberated through the room. It sounded almost menacing with a hint of lust drawn to it. There was no doubt in her mind that sound came from Dusty. But where it should have sounded submissive it seemed nearly dominant.  

 

“beginin’ to think i miscalculated the type of heat ya are in dusty.” Sans spoke moving back a step from the bed.  

 

“nah, ‘m in submissive heat. but ya are teasin’ me an’ don’ much care for that.” Dusty’s words came out surly like he had been drinking for hours.

 

Luna could feel the needy sensation she had endured moments ago drift away. Shaking her head she looked down to find Dusty staring at her intently the blue in his left eye expanded. Nearly overtaking the vermillion coloration. Lavender colored droplets beaded across his skull while he took in the sight of her. Need… Sans had been experiencing it the night on the train. Luna knew she could have tormented him more that night, but she had jumped right in. Dusty needed the reprieve from his own heat. And Sans was being unfair.  

 

Looking in Sans hand she found the box. If she could distract Sans just for a few moments she would be willing to help them both. Especially given she could see the cyan bulge glowing through Sans’ basketball shorts. Moving her hands down she went to cradle his skull forcing him to look up at her. Sans watched her while she moved so she could lower herself from the position he had her in. A close inspection told her he wasn’t holding her up with just a hand. He was using his magic to keep her afloat. His left eye light pulsating a soft blue glow every second or two.  

 

Sans moved her to the ground after a bit. She didn’t miss the way that Dusty slid across the bed ready to grab her it seemed. Luna had only a few brief moments to implement this before he attempted to snag her again. With a quick grab of his shirt, she pushed him back till he was pressed against a wall. Sans yelped out in surprise when he bumped into it. The box of rubbers dropped onto the ground. Leaning into Sans she lowered her face to hover over his exposed cervical vertebrae. 

 

“l-luna?” Sans squeaked when she grazed her teeth over it lightly.

 

“Should have just given him the rubbers Daddy.” Luna hummed in response while her hand moved to slide down his chest. Her mouth pressed onto a bone while her palm pressed into the formed magic. Sans groaned out in ecstasy while she did this her body instantly responding to his.  

 

Sans went to lock his arms around her when another pair took hold of her hips. Before she could register what was happening she was pulled back until she was seated in someone’s lap. Sans was still against the wall; his sockets closed. When they opened his eye lights searched around for the missing sensation. Till they landed on her. “hey… i was enjoyin’ that!” Sans growled. 

 

That black box hovered off to the side of her head. Engulfed in a lavender glow while it opened and extracted one of the items from within. If Luna didn’t know any better she would say that they were just regular condoms. When the silver foil was opened, however, there was a dim white glow emitted from it. Turning her head fully so that she could examine it a skeletal hand plucked it from the air. The box lowered to rest beside the bed.  

 

“interestin’…” Dusty spoke peeling more of the foil from it. “use ya own magic to create these classic?” 

 

“science an’ magic. wanted to make ‘em for monsters who just wanted to get laid with humans. ya know a monster thinks about a baby an’ human wants a baby. before ya know it one-night stand turns into a lifetime of bein’ stuck together with a miracle.” Sans chuckled. 

 

“have they been tested?” Dusty’s question came next. 

 

This one Luna focused her attention on Sans. The skeleton shuffled in place dragging his slippered foot across the carpeted floor. The nervous sensation that filled the link made Luna pale at the thought. “no… been meanin’ to but she ended up pregnant.” Sans looked up before his face flushed with a blue coloration. “not that it’s a bad thin’. more than excited about the baby, princess. don’ think i regret it for a moment. but i had hoped to try these out with ya. just got a little too involved is all.”  

 

Luna wasn’t sure if she should believe that or not. Then again, Sans had never given her a reason to doubt him before. Even when he had cuddled up to Carmen. “classic.” Sans lifted his attention to the skeleton behind her. “jus’ stop before ya dig yourself a deeper hole. she isn’ squirmin’ to leave yet. an’ frankly i’m curious to see how well they work. if that is okay with butterfly?”

 

The question had been directed at her. Luna tilted her head back so that she could see Dusty’s face. The shadows making his expression hard to read. But the glitter in his eye lights told her yeah, he wanted to go for this. Taking in a deep breath she looked at Sans. “If they don’t work what could happen?” 

 

“dusty’s magic won’ instantaneously take ya apart. ya will have a sickenin’ feelin’. your body will be riddled with pain. all in all, we would have to take you to alphys right away so that we may extract the magic from you before it can do copious amounts of damage from ya within. it is a plan. i can also slow time enough to stop it from coursin’ through you quicker. ya wouldn’ be aware of that though.” Sans spoke sounding more like a scientific magical genius than her goofy boyfriend.  

 

That was a lot to take in just in a few moments. Luna sighed falling back into Dusty. Her back pressed against his chest. Sans had an opportunity to test something initially he invented. If she turned it down she wouldn’t just be letting down Sans but Dusty as well. She was filled with COMPASSION. “Alright. Why not? Worst case scenario I end up in Alphys’ lab again. Best case scenario I get some awesome sex. And frankly, I’m so horny for boney monsters right now it’s not funny.” 

 

Both Sans and Dusty chuckled in amusement at her use of words. Luna felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink at their amusement. “well ya heard her classic. she wants a trip to the bone zone.” Dusty spoke amusement and lust filling his voice. 

 

“well go right ahead dusty. i get her after. no hurtin’ her or takin’ off with her. she’s still mine.” Sans made sure to grumble out that part to him.

 

“i know.” Dusty huffed before she was pulled back onto the bed. Luna probably didn’t help when her body stiffened at the movement. “easy… ya gonna break if ya do that.” 

 

“Yeah wouldn’t want that.” Luna snorted before she was unceremoniously shifted to where she was pressed against the bed.  

 

It didn’t take long for Dusty to climb above her. Panic surged through her that he might just jump right into it. As horny as she was there was no way in Hell she was lubricated enough down there for him to just push in. The way the skeleton above her smirked told her he had guessed what she was thinking. “think i’m some sort of barbarian butterfly? not about to do that to ya.” 

 

Leaning closer towards her she felt his hot breath teasing the side of her neck. His tongue drug pressed into the crevice between her neck and shoulder. Sliding up to just under her ear. Making Luna shiver from the motion. “gonna savor this.” His voice deathly soft she almost didn’t hear it. “because thanks to your mate i gotta make sure to work extra hard to get in my little mouse’s bed. thank you butterfly. i owe ya for this.” Luna felt humbled by his words even when he pulled back to sit up on his knees. Stradling over her thighs. She could only watch him while he tilted his head to the side. Those Christmas colored eyes trailing lower till it reached the bottom of her shirt. His left eye pulsing lavender going back up the shirt. Stopping briefly over what she assumed was her chest. Sockets widening at something. Luna knew what he was looking at and moved to cover her chest. Attempting to hide her cracked soul.  

 

A huffed sound emitted from him before he gripped the bottom of her shirt. Luna was ready to shrug off the jacket until a ripping sound reached her ears. Gazing downwards she took in the sight of the tear that was trailing its way up at an alarming speed. A deep chuckle echoed from across the room making Luna look. Sans was relaxed on a chair. His erect magic formed cock pulled from his shorts while he lazily stroked it. “should warn ya, when i go into heat might not wanna wear any clothes princess. ya might not have any by the time i’m done.” Sans snickered.

 

“eyes on me butterfly.” Dusty’s voice commanded her. Forcing her to turn her head back to him. “he gets ya all the time. right now, i want your attention on me.”  

 

The submissive part of her begged to obey that command. Even though he wasn’t your mate. “Okay…” Luna spoke unsure what exactly to call him at this moment.  

 

Dusty seemed to be careless on that fact. Since he shifted downwards leaning over her chest. Pressing a light kiss to the center. Nuzzling between her breasts. Luna found herself wondering if he was as bad as Sans had stated. So far, the only thing he has shown her was gentleness. Those thoughts were dashed away when his mouth sucked in the peak of one of her breasts. His teeth pressing down on the nipple to deliver a sharp sting. Luna arched upwards her back curving slightly to move from the bed. 

 

A large hand pressed her back downwards making her grunt in response. His mouth moved to the other breast repeating the action once more. This time it elicited a flinch from her. The pain seemed oddly arousing to her. His fingers pressed over her clothed sex. Rubbing small circles over where he must have assumed was her clit.  

 

“You’re in the wrong spot.” Luna chuckled since she could feel him caressing above where he was probably trying to get.  

 

Her hand reached between their bodies taking hold of his hand. Moving it downwards to press against where he was going. Dusty hummed. “gettin’ reacquainted here.”  

 

Luna could get that. How long were these resets between him and Mouse? His fingers found the sensitive spot over her sex again making her gasp. Dusty moved downwards his fingers gripping her panties. Luna assumed that he would slide them off. That isn’t what happened. Just like the shirt they were ripped off. Right, this is why Sans had made that comment earlier. Her hips were sore from when the elastic being stretched over her skin. 

 

“Please don’t rip the jacket.” Luna begged not wanting to see something happen to Sans’ hoodie. 

 

“don’ worry butterfly. the sight of it on ya is rather appetizin’.” Dusty chuckled moving lower. 

 

Pushing her thighs apart she felt him shove his face between them. His tongue slid over her slit making her whimper. The bed shifted behind her making her look upwards. The press of Dusty’s tongue against her entrance had her eyes closing. “heh thought i get a closer look.”

 

Luna turned her head to find him sitting next to her instead of on the chair. One of his hands trailing lightly over her cheek. “gotta admit kinda hot to see ya like this. should record it. make good spank material..” 

 

“Sans no…” Luna cried out feeling as Dusty’s tongue curled upwards to find that spot inside of her. “fuck…” 

 

“he’s gettin’ to that princess. just gotta be a little patient.” Sans chuckled.  

 

Dusty pulled up from between her thighs making her take in a deep breath. Looking down she found Dusty sitting back on his legs. The foiled package still between his fingers. She felt sticky with sweat. Looking down she could see he was fiddling with it. Moving to a sitting position she took it from Dusty. These were still in the experimental phase so she wasn’t sure how much monsters actually knew about them.  

 

“Oddly in Sex Education, they had us learning how to deal with these over bananas.” Luna chuckled.  

 

“why a banana?” Sans asked from behind her. “Because it was the closest thing to a penis. After that anytime we saw a banana we immediately thought of a penis. Sadly, in middle school, our little brains couldn’t get over the fact that it was funny as ever.” Luna took hold of the white cylinder inside. “Let’s see what you got.”

 

Looking up she watched Dusty’s face turn a deeper shade of lavender. Probably not used to someone asking for it. His hands moved down to press into the hem of his shorts. Pushing it down slowly till his erection stood outside of the basketball shorts. Luna looked it overtaking in the size of it. There was a lump at the base of his shaft that made her curious. 

 

“that’s a knot princess. make sure the thicker part of the rubber goes over that. pressin’ to the bottom. if it enters ya it risks doin’ the same thin’ his magic will do. jus’ figured i give ya some advice.” Sans spoke sounding a lot closer. 

 

“It's just a bit odd to see. You’ve never had one that I’ve known of.” Luna mentioned leaning closer to Dusty. Pressing the cylinder over the top of his shaft. Dusty shivered in response to her fingers caressing his bare magic. It filled her with delight at the aspect a simple touch could do that to him. 

 

“probably because he can manifest it at will. i don’ have that option. it’s just there for me is all.” Dusty explained remaining completely still while smoothed the silky textured rubber down his length. Following Sans’ instruction by positioning the thicker portion of the rubber underneath Dusty’s knot. The skeleton shivering in response to her touch. Luna took a moment to ensure it was snug against him by wrapping her fingers around his girth. Sliding them upwards till she barely reached the tip. Dusty stopped her at that point a soft groan vibrating through his throat. 

 

“damn butterfly…” He hummed. “gonna dust me before i can even start. somethin’ about small hands just…” His words trail off into a sigh.  

 

Taking hold of her shoulders he maneuvered her till she was comfortably seated against Sans. His own magically formed erection pushed off to the side slightly. If her boyfriend was against this, he sure wasn’t showing it. In fact, he seemed to enjoy caressing her breasts from where he sat. “well hello there princess.” Sans smiled wide before snagging both her wrists and holding them against his sternum. “think i should look into some handcuffs. ya look adorable like this.” Sans chuckled.  

 

Dusty let out a small puff of air. He was nervous. Even while his sheathed erection bobbed slightly midair. Luna wanted to send out some comfort to him perhaps say something but she worried he might not want to continue. “Dusty?” Luna spoke getting his attention. “No pressure okay. If you don’t want to do this then don’t worry about it. This isn’t about me. It's about you.”

 

The surprise that registered on his face had her smiling just slightly. “if i chicken out now i will regret it. this is the one-time classic here has chosen to be nice to me. an’ i get to enjoy his mate. there is also the fact i am tryin’ somethin’ out that may allow me to have sex without worryin’ about killin’ my partner. whose not a human might i add. may not be all fond for humans doesn’ mean i don’ have a fetish for ‘em.” 

 

Dusty reached down taking hold of his erection. Gliding the tip against her semi slick entrance. Forcing her to suck in a deep breath when he purposely made it glide over the hood where her clit was. The sensation the condom gave was slightly chilled like having cool water run over her on an extremely hot day. That was going to feel interesting inside of her. The tip slid downwards until he was just there. Without further warning, he pushed inside of her. Her sex greedily swallowing just the tip. Her legs pulled up for a moment in response.  

 

He had no issues pressing into them to keep them spread. A curse slipping from his teeth before he worked his length against her. Finally becoming sheathed fully inside of her his knot just resting against her entrance. She felt wrecked just from that. Small wiggles escaping her when she felt his pelvic bone against her ass. Dusty was sweating more than he had before. Pulling one of her hands from Sans grip she reached up to touch Dusty’s cheekbone. His attention jerkier at the reaction. It was in this moment she feared he might lose control. He tilted his head to press his cheekbone into her palm. “still here butterfly.” He concluded. 

 

That was what she wanted to hear. To make sure he wasn’t going to lose it on her. Unable to see the fact that Sans’ right eye was closed. Watching Dusty cautiously with his left.  

 

Luna lowered her hand from Dusty’s cheek to move over towards Sans’ cock. Her fingers encircling his girth. Making him choke in response to that. “h-hey…” Sans groaned while she casually stroke him from base to tip. His hand wrapping around hers moving with it as encouragement.  

 

Dusty’s hands found the sides of her hips pressing into them. His own gyrating in a slow grind over her. The thickness of his girth rubbing against the inner walls of her sex. Retracting himself from inside of her just an inch before thrusting forward. Sans leaned forward claiming her mouth to swallow the moans that escaped her when Dusty found a quicker speed. Before long she found the skeleton riding her out on the bed. She was loving the attention from them both. Sans’ casually caressing her breasts every now and then while he kissed her with such heat. Dusty thrusting into her body with wild abandonment.

 

There was a stinging sensation that came when he pushed up a little too hard at points. Making her whine into Sans’ kisses. Sans had responded with a low growl of warning. The stinging sensation pulled away. It wasn’t something Dusty meant to do on purpose. There were times she could hear a muttered apology escape him between the grunts and groans. He was in the moment much like she was.  

 

She felt her peak hitting sooner rather than later. His shaft managing to find the sensitive spot inside of her no problem. Once he had found it he made sure to hit it. The hand that was occupied with Sans’ dick tightening each time that spot was hit. Allowing Sans to respond with soft grumbles or a light gasp. At one-point, Sans had turned underneath her. The cyan shaft angled into her face. Luna took the chance to part her lips taking him in her mouth.  

 

Both of his hands pressed to the back of her head while he thrust forward. Luna didn’t move her head when he did this. Just parted her lips more to allow him to basically fuck her mouth. Raising her tongue to caress along his shaft. The skeletons soon lost in ecstasy that she could proudly say she was giving them.  

 

Her peak came making her squirm in the spot on the bed forcing her to moan onto Sans. Didn’t take long before that cooling sensation became warm. The heat spreading over Dusty’s member inside of her. But that was it. The skeleton crying out his pet name for her.  Nearly prying her from Sans when he did.

 

Sans, however, didn’t find release from her mouth. He pulled out. Dusty slid from her body collapsing on the other side of her. A large hand moving to touch her stomach. Lazily drawing circles over it. Sans replaced where Dusty had been. He grabbed her hips jerking her to turn so that she was facing Dusty. He looked exhausted as he wrapped his arms around her. Forgetting about the circles he had been drawing.   

 

Sans thrust into her soaked sex taking in the angle. If she had been sitting up she would have been sitting sideways on Sans’ shaft. Her leg lifted to curl around Dusty’s hip while Sans took his turn to merciless fuck her body. Dusty leaned forward casually suckling on her throat. There was a dominating growl filling the room.  

 

Sans was lost to his lust filled actions. Enjoying the feel of his mate’s body which responded to him in every manner. Every mewl, groan, whine, and moan made him thrust harder into her smaller body. Eliciting about two more climaxes from her before his own spilled into her. No rubber to protect her this time. The cyan glowing substance spilling from her when he pulled out. The three of them went at it for hours before they were just too spent to go any longer. Dusty had her tucked into his body. She was facing away from him while he slept. Arms protectively wrapped around her. She was half awake staring at Sans. He was purring at her while his hands caressed her stomach. The sensation of his magic pouring into her apparent. “What brought this on?” Luna asked. 

 

Sans sighed focusing on her face. “when lv is involved i am unfair. dusty, axe, an’ traps have fallen victim to my accusations. melody had attempted to explain to me that they didn’ want to do what they did. at the time i was young an’ thought i knew everythin’. didn’t care an’ didn’ want to listen.” 

 

Luna could see that in Sans at times. He had the type of personality where if he felt he was right then he was right. Though she put it on the fact that it was due to him being a judge. “So this is you making it up to him?” 

 

“this is me makin’ it up to him. out of the three, he’s the only one i can make it up to. made the rubbers for ‘im so he could at least enjoy the pleasure someone could offer. clearly, he did given he burned through almost five of ‘em. an’ you aren’ his mate.” Sans chuckled one of his hands moving to caress her cheek. “sorry for last night princess. this ol’ skeleton can be quite foolish at times. an’ don’ think carmen is gonna come woo me back to her. you are my soulmate. kind of mad it took me this long to finally see ya though. shoulda seen ya that day in grillby’s.”

 

Luna felt her breath hitch in her throat. She knew exactly what he was talking about. “I um… wasn’t obtainable at the time.” 

 

Sans snorted. “believe me, princess. i woulda jumped hoops to obtain ya at the time if i had seen ya. just was too lost in my own self-pity to see. an’ ya are worth every one of them hoops.” 

 

Luna felt her soul warming in response to his words. She pressed her hand to the back of his skull. Her head tilting upwards while he came down to lock in a kiss. Dusty’s embraced tightened around her while he grumbled about His Little Mouse. Sans and Luna shared a silent chuckle before drifting off into sleep. When they woke they found Dusty gone as well as the box of rubbers. A letter left thanking them for the time they had given him. They only smiled about it before drifting back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might not see Dusty again in Strangers for a while. Hope you guys enjoyed my little heated twist with him. For more Dusty needs check out my fic Go Dusty Yourself. This story involves him and His Little Mouse. And how they manage to get their happily ever after.


	37. Heated Bone Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes into heat on Father's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much like Mother's Day I wanted to do a Father's Day Special. Its a little late but it crossed my mind a little late. Hope you folks enjoy.

Sans awoke to the sight of his mate sleeping peacefully. Her body wrapped up in the blankets like every morning. Well around them both. The thick blue fleece blanket contorted around their forms pressing her back into his sternum. The heat that gave off from Luna’s body warming his bones. Well… his bones were already hot. Light auburn curls were starting to turn a dark brown. Morning rays spilling through the window showing of strands of red coloration that were starting to show. Her natural beauty was starting to show. And Sans found himself enthralled by it.

 

Today would mark the start of his heat cycle. This would be the second he would go through this with her. And this time was different. Because instead of there being a visual chat or a phone call she would be right there in front of him. There would be no ghostly touch of her fingers stroking over him reminding him of the night on the train. No… this time he was going to get to enjoy the feel of her underneath him. Crying out his name while he took his deliberately slow sweet time enjoying her.

 

But first… his magic seeped out taking hold of the phone from the nightstand. Bringing it over him so that he could take care of something. Didn’t need his mate running off to work during his enjoyment of her. Pulling up Grillby’s number he texted to the fire elemental.

 

 **Comic:** hey grillz. so luna is gonna be needing the week off. i just started my heat cycle. and if she does end up coming to work she might be too worn out to actually do her job.

 

 **Grillz:** Why do you insist on sharing that kind of information? All you have to do is say your in heat. Not explain to me that you intend to wear out my favorite waitress. Still trying to get the image of her in only a nightshirt and stockings out of my head from a few months ago.

 

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at that remark. He hadn’t intended to bring her over there. But he figured it was the best place for her. How wrong he had been. His alternate had still managed to find her. And was intent on cuddling with her. Sans had waged war with himself to not kill the bastard for being in bed with his mate. It had been at that moment he had sensed Dusty in heat. And with the explanation about how he kept losing his mate had won over Sans’ compassion.

 

So what did Sans do? Gave the skeleton a chance to enjoy Sans’ mate. Luckily Luna hadn’t berated him for that. She had handled the two skeletons taking turns with her body well. Even though she had slept the next day away. Only up enough to be fed food. Papyrus, on the other hand, had thoroughly reamed into Sans about how unsafe that was. There was a chance the rubbers might not have worked. That Luna could have died. No matter how much Sans stated he would have ensured that he had it under control. Papyrus told him he took too many chances. And one day one of those chances was going to cost him.

 

 **Comic:** said sorry about that many times over. and ya still haven’ forgiven me.

 

 **Grillz:** May I remind you that I see her as a daughter? Do you have any idea how the human patrons spoke about her when she had gone upstairs? Honestly, it's like you don’t care how anyone sees her.

 

Sans could feel the fire elementals rage seeping out through the simple words in that text. The irritation that Grillby had towards the incident wasn’t towards Luna but at Sans. And Sans was constantly reminded of it. Grillby was wrong he did care how other's saw Luna. It had taken every protective instinct that day to not walk across that bar and rip out the eyes of any guy who looked at her lewdly. 

 

Tossing the phone over his shoulder he heard it land on the plush carpet with a thud. The only person whos wasn’t mad at him was the woman sleeping beside him. Not once had she raised her voice to him. Nor had she yelled at him. Or faulted him for anything. Even when Papyrus had argued with him she had been waiting for him with open arms.

 

It endeared her to him even more. His Moon. The perfection that fate felt he had deserved. Through all the resets and the genocide run. Fate still gave him Luna. Moving carefully so not to wake her he peeled the blanket down her body. The oversized shirt was too big for her normal body. But she was hitting six months along. Their baby growing inside of her getting bigger with each passing day. The lush curve of her belly protruding.

 

Sans pulled up the hem of her shirt pulling it to expose her. The faint blue shimmering through becoming brighter in response to him. Sans smiled placing a light kiss right above her belly. “well hello cosmo.” Sans hummed to their son.

 

Alphys had given them an idea of the gender of their baby. Concluding that their child was indeed a boy. Prior to that he and Luna had discussed names. If it were a boy, they would be called Cosmo. If it were a girl, they would name her Star. Wanting to keep the cosmic names in the family running.

 

“gonna let me get some adult time with mommy?” Luna had encouraged him to talk to their baby. Instead of just pouring the magic into her. Stated it would help their child to bond to him more than the magic. Damn parenting books. She had a stack of them resting on his nightstand. At least Sans knew he wasn’t the only one nervous about being a parent.

 

The blue light glimmered giving Sans a response. Though he had no clue what their son was saying to him. Planting another skeletal kiss to the side of Luna's stomach. He heard her make a light giggle in response to that. Lifting his head, he looked up noticing that her eyes were still closed.

 

“princess?” He called out to her trying to see if she was waking. No response. Good, he rather liked the idea of waking her up with his tongue or erect magic.

 

After meeting her at the start of his last heat cycle; he would be lying if he stated he never thought about her in this position. Now he had her. And his heat cycle was upon him. Moving upwards he hovered his face over hers. Pressing his teeth to the top of her head. Trying to decide how he was going to go about this. Stars… so many ideas were going through his head.

 

Sadly none of those thoughts got to go into play because his door was literally kicked in. That woke his sleeping mate. Making her sit up and bang her forehead into the top of his skull. Eliciting a yelp from the both of them. Sans watched as his younger brother stepped into the room. “HAPPY FATHER’S DAY SANS!” He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

 

Sans groaned thrusting his face into Luna’s chest. Of all the days his heat had to fall on. It was Father’s Day. The one day that Papyrus always made sure he celebrated because to him Sans was like a dad. A rather lazy dad that had to be reminded to pick up his socks. A feminine chuckle filled his earholes as it rippled through that chest his face was planted into. Small arms wrapped around his body-hugging him gently. “Yes, Happy Father’s Day Skellie.” Luna’s melody like voice called out to him.

 

Sans lifted his head to look up at her. The sight of her dual toned eyes looking down at him little creases crinkling at the corner of her eyes. Stars, it was just the start. He could make it through one day with his brother and their mate. “heh thanks, princess.” He leaned up about to lock his teeth with her lips. When he was lifted up from the bed making him scramble.

 

“Come Along Brother. I Have Breakfast Already Made For You.” Papyrus called out and Sans watched as he was pulled away from his mate. Stars he was already regretting this day.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Luna sat up in the bed and stretched her arms above her head. The sight of her shirt pulled over her swollen belly was not something new to her. It seemed like every morning he was caught gawking at her belly. Luna reached down and slid her hand over her belly humming lightly. “Good Morning my sweet Cosmo.” She smiled before slipping out of the bed.

 

Reaching over she grabbed her phone she checked her phone smiling down at the text messages. She texted Grillby a Happy Father’s Day. Noting that he had told her she had the next week off. That made Luna frown. Since finding out that she was pregnant he had been more lenient about her working. And that bugged her quite a bit. The next message was from Dusty though.

 

 **Dusty:** good morning butterfly. trust the night brought ya pleasant sleep. tell bonehead happy father’s day but don’ say it’s from me. don’ need him thinkin’ i’m goin’ all soft. expect me to make an appearance sometime in the next couple of months. need to bring ya a present for the baby. said it was a boy, right?

 

Pressing her hand over her chest she felt so giddy over that message. Dusty was a wild card often with her. Ever since he had shared a sexual experience with her he had messaged her every day. Sending sweet messages. At one point she had even received an image of him laying in bed with a white-haired woman snuggled against his sternum. The happy look he portrayed in the picture told her things were going well for him.

 

 **Lunabee:** Good Morning Dusty. How’s Mouse? Don’t worry I already told him but I will say it to him again for you. Yes, the baby is a boy. We are naming him Cosmo. I am quite excited that I will get to see him in three months. And I will be expecting you Dusty. Definitely look forward to your visit.

 

Luna walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. Fresh clothes in her hand while she did. Once in the bathroom, she placed them on the sink. Papyrus would keep her mate busy for probably most of the morning. Luna recalled him planning this all out. It made Luna smile to think that Pappy had seen Sans like a dad due to the fact he had raised him.

 

Turning on the water she waited for the water to heat up. Stripping out of the oversized shirt, socks, and panties. All of her long socks currently in the wash thanks to Pappy. Once it reached the right temperature she stepped inside. Letting the water pour over her. Alphys stated because the baby was only half human that she didn’t need to worry about the temperature control. Which was big for Luna. She loved her hot showers.

 

Things since Dusty’s submissive heat spell seemed much easier. Except Pappy seemed much harder on Sans since then too. She wasn’t entirely sure why. Luna had been the one to agree to both skeletons taking pleasure in her body. Plus there was the fact that she had enjoyed every moment of it. It was the most attention she had ever received that had been wanted. Both of them touching her.

 

The memories of that night had Luna sliding her hand over her body. Her constant hormones had her body feeling more aroused. Fingers finding her slit slowly stroking the tips along her entrance. While her thumb found her clit. Slowly drawing the pad over the sensitive bud. Sending gentle jolts of pleasure through her body. The other hand moving to cover her mouth while two of her fingers delved into her silken entrance. Her mind drifting to thoughts of Sans Turning she found a flat surface in the shower to press against the flat surface. Making her close her eyes while she took pleasure from her finger manipulation.

 

She didn’t notice the presence that joined her in the shower till that boney hand pressed against the wall. Another finding one of her swollen breasts giving a gentle squeeze. Making her breath hitch in her throat. Her eyes opened to find Sans standing under the shower completely stripped of his clothes. “startin’ without me princess? such a greedy little brat. it’s father’s day after all. so should be about me.”

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Sans sat at the breakfast table looking down at the pancakes Papyrus had placed in front of him. The gesture was sweet, but he could still feel the heat burning in his bones. He never felt his heat come on this strong all at once. Was it due to being soul bound to Luna? If so he was going to be in for a lot of intense heats throughout their lifetime together. And oddly he was all for that.

 

“I Know Your In Heat Brother.” Paps confessed after a moment setting a cup of coffee down in front of Sans. Taking a seat in front of him. His own cup in hand. “But She Needs To Compose Herself For The Morning Before You Think About Locking Her In Your Room.”

 

Oh boy, did Paps understand how it sounded? “eh paps. as much as i want to control it to that point; we both know heats don’ work like that. hell, remember when we had a house full of alternates. they couldn’ wait to get their hands-on melody when we endured our heats.”

 

Sans could see the way that Paps face dimmed down to a frown. “You Are Quite Right. I Went Through My Own Heat A Couple Weeks Ago.” Sans remembered that. Papyrus had stayed home for a week. Complaining he hadn’t felt well. The entire week Sans had come home to find Paps just holding Luna to him. Luna either reading Paps a story. Or watching Mettaton on television. Or just sleeping against his chest. “Luna Has Been Immensely Helpful For Both Of Us. I Love Her Just As Much As You Do. She Is My Good Friend. I Just Worry You Might Over Do It With Her.”

 

That was something Sans had thought about. Cutting into his pancakes he hummed softly at the taste. Paps made amazing pancakes. And if it were any other day Sans would be enjoying it. “bro… don’ ya think she would say somethin’ about it?”

 

Just as he swallowed he felt the heat spike within his bones. A sensual sensation pulsating through the soul link. _Oh, Princess…_ Taking in a deep breath he felt his tongue form in his mouth. It felt like she was taking care of herself up there. His hips rolling in the seat where he was. Papyrus was too focused on his morning word search to notice the way that Sans was reacting.

 

“True. But I Also Know That She Would Go Out Of Her Way To Please Someone. You Are Capable Of Feeling Her Emotions Through The Soul Bond. You Should Be Able To Grasp When She Isn’t Truthful. Not Having The Soul Bond Doesn’t Bother Me. I Don’t Need It To Know How Much My Friend Cares For Me.” Paps smiled looking up from the word search. Sans was relieved when his hips stopped shifting in the seat.

 

“i make sure to read her bro. it’s how i knew she was quite comfortable when me an’ dusty shared her. she knew that the rubbers were in an experimental phase. i understand why ya was concerned though.” Sans sighed shivering when a jolt of pleasure flowed up his spine. It took everything for Sans not to moan out in reaction.

 

“I Guess I Was Just Worried. Dusty Hs Never Been An Easy One When Dealing With Emotions And Taking Pleasure. Luna Is Very Delicate. We Are Still Learning About The Abuse That Joseph Montgomery Had Put Her Through.” Paps explained getting a growl from Sans. Papyrus lifted his head to look up.

 

“ya think i don’ wanna go after that piece of trash? luna means everythin’ to me. an’ yet i was willin’ to allow my murderous alternate to touch her. if i say no to her i risk losin’ her.” Sans sighed drawing his hands over his face.

 

“You Really Believe That She Would Leave You? The Same Woman Who Waited For You?” Paps stated making Sans remove his hands. “She Would Never Do That To You Sans. She Has Felt That Connection Since That Night In Grillby’s.”

 

“longer than that paps. she felt that connection even when i was with carmen. i was just too blind to notice her.” Sans sighed. “just wish i could go back in time to make up for all that lost time we endured.”

 

“You Can’t Go Back In Time Sans. The Past Is The Past. And The Now Is A Gift. Which Is Why Its Called A Present.” Paps stated making Sans chuckle. That was some Hallmark stuff if he ever heard it before. “Go On… I Can See You Attempting To Hide The Way You Are Squirming In Your Chair. Go Tend To Her.”

 

Sans got up from his seat walking over towards his younger brother. Wrapping him in a gentle hug. “you’re the coolest bro.” Sans repeated his little mantra to his brother.

 

“I Know Sans. I Know.” Paps responded.

 

The minute Paps let go of him Sans short cut directly into the bathroom. Her routine rarely changed. She almost always showered right after she woke. Pulling off his clothes he carelessly tossed them onto the floor prepared to take care of them afterward. Right now, he wanted in that shower and buried in his mate.

 

He grabbed the curtain quietly pulled it to the side. Giving him sight into the shower to find his mate had her back pressed against the wall. A hand was placed over her mouth seeping in moans while the other one was cupping her sex. Nearly choking on the purr that vibrated through his throat at the sight of her fingers delved into her. The ecto tongue slipping from his maw to lewdly slide over his teeth while he climbed into the shower. His hand going to press up against the wall beside her head. The other moving over her breast loving the way it felt under the press of his fingers. “startin’ without me princess? such a greedy little brat. it’s father’s day after all. so should be about me.” He hummed when he saw her eyes open to look at him.

 

“S-S-Sans…” She moaned out his name her fingers not stopping while they slowly pumped in and out of her.

 

“that’s my name babygirl.” His eye lights trailing over her soaked body. “ya look so sexy. ya ain’ goin’ to work for a week. daddy just went into heat.”

 

“Is that why I’m so worked up?” Luna asked earning a chuckle from him.

 

Leaning down he removed his hand from her breast taking a moment to suckle on it. Taking the pert nipple between his boney lips. His tongue swirling around it. Eliciting a moan from her. As much as foreplay sounded all fun today breakfast had spiked his hunger to be deep inside of his mate. Removing his mouth from her breast he sighed content with that. “probably babygirl. ‘fraid not much for foreplay at the moment. if paps hadn’t come bargin’ in the room woulda been inside of ya already.”

 

Luna chuckled softly. “Aww, but Pappy had been planning breakfast for you for quite some time. Went over this elaborate plan of how excited you would be for it.”

 

That put a guilty pang in his soul. The thought that Paps had been hopeful for a different reaction made Sans regret not taking more time to savor his breakfast. Two small hands pressed on both his clavicles caressing them lightly. It made him look up at her, those two-colored eyes fixated on him. “You can make it up to him later. I’m sure he understands that you are in heat.”

 

Luna was right. Paps had sent him up here so that he could take care of that rising problem Sans was currently having. Sliding his hands over her hips savoring in the softness her skin offered him. Before they moved lower to slide behind her cupping both of cheeks of her ass in his palms. The press of her palms on his shoulders became a bit heavier. “love how short ya are to me, princess. i’ve always enjoyed the fact that i can just pick ya up an’ carry ya off.”

 

With that said his hands moved to her thighs pulling them upwards. Forcing her to bend her legs while he hiked her up his body. She complied by wrapping her legs around him till her ankles were locked over his tailbone. Sans felt that he was being greedy with Luna at this moment. The pleasure was needed to ease the heat from his bones. He was going to have to make it up to her later that was for sure. Being careful of her swollen stomach he felt his erect magic pressing against her slick folds.

 

“Guess it’s a good thing you can do that. I admit I like feeling small compared to you. You’re like a big teddy bear for me to cuddle against every night.” She smiled at him. And if she didn’t have his nonexistent heart already that smile right there would have stolen it. Grillby, Paps, BP, and Tops had no idea how much Sans truly cherished Luna. Well, Paps probably had an idea since Sans had often seen the younger brother staring at her with similar fondness.

 

Sliding a hand between their bodies he watched her. The little face she made when she anticipated the initial thrust into her. “have to make note of that. start just carryin’ around more often princess.” He stated lining himself up before thrusting upwards. Her grip tightened on him while her body slid down his length. Allowing a groan of pleasure to escape them both.

 

“I’d love that Daddy.” Luna sighed softly when he hilted himself fully inside of her. A shiver running over his body at the thought of how perfectly she fit him.

 

“ready?” Sans asked running his hands over her hips. Keeping her pressed against the wall. He just had to watch it for her stomach. Didn’t want to crush Cosmo now. Luna nodded her head slowly. Wet curls sticking to the side of her face. Sans obliged by shifting his hips back and thrusting forward. Moving his shaft in and out of her at a painfully slow pace.

 

After a while, he picked up the pace. The water going cold before they had finished. Both of them coming hard. The way her body slumped against his Sans knew that he had probably just put her back to sleep. The pregnancy starting to drain more of her energy than their nightly routine. “i got ya princess.” Sans cooed at her keeping a firm grip on her body while he climbed out of the shower with her. His magic had already dissipated since he hadn’t knotted her.

 

The thought of knotting her was starting to come up more often than it had before. Sans chalking it up to the fact that Dusty had explained it to her. Sans could manifest it at will where Dusty was stuck with it. Wrapping Luna’s normally oversized towel around her body he took note he should buy her a bigger one. This one was starting to appear too small with the further along she became. Once she was wrapped up he carried her back to his room.

 

“Sorry, I’m so tired.” She apologized.

 

“don’ apologize princess. we both could use a nap. but that will be after ya eat.” Sans explained setting her on the bed. The sight of another plate full of pancakes awaiting on top of the stack of books warmed Sans’ soul. “look paps brought ya a plate.”

 

“Aww, he’s so sweet.” Luna smiled while Sans went to retrieve both sets of dirty and clean clothes from the bathroom. The dirty ones tossed in the hamper next to his closet while he pulled another oversized shirt over Luna’s head. “Was thinking maybe later this week we could go on another picnic perhaps. You, me, and Pappy.” Luna hummed while he grabbed the plate of pancakes.

 

“oh yeah, whats the occasion?” Sans asked. “might need to wait till next week given i’m in heat.”

 

“Good point there.” Sans offered a piece of pancake which she took graciously off the fork. Her hand moving to cover her mouth while she chewed. “Just figured it would be nice for the three of us to get out and enjoy some time at a park. I want to find a good park for Cosmo to play at when he’s old enough.”

 

Sans chuckled cutting another piece of pancake for her. “not a bad idea. sure, we can go out next week for a picnic. we can do it on wednessday an’ ya can bring maybe scrabble. This way ya an’ paps can do puzzle night again. i know ya both are missin’ it.”

 

“Honestly I am. But hard to do puzzle night on Wednesdays when I live with you guys. We kind of play puzzles whenever I don’t have a long shift at Grillby’s.” Luna admitted.

 

“true. don’ sweat it, princess. i know that paps are glad to have ya with us. an’ he enjoys takin’ care of ya as much as i do.” Sans confessed. “ya are our princess. an’ ya gonna be that way for a long time.” He silently promised her that.


	38. Sins of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna goes to visit Tops and BP while someone from her past comes back to haunt her.

Sans stood in the doorway of the kitchen his hands shoved into the pockets of his black basketball shorts. His normal grin formed into a deep frown while he watched his Moon at the kitchen table. The sight of her sitting in a chair her hand caressing the swollen bump that was now her stomach. Knowing that their son was in there waiting for the day to come when he would pop out and greet the world. Sans loved the little bundle that was growing in Luna. And he knew that she loved him too. It was one of the reasons he was standing in this doorway.

 

“ya don’ have to go. we can all spend time with the kid, princess.” Sans spoke leaning up against the door frame.

 

Of all the things that had to happen. Since finding Luna it seemed that Sans and Papyrus had been neglecting certain duties. Like spending quality with the Ambassador of the Monster. Tori had come over earlier to make a big fuss about this particular topic. Luna had been sitting on the couch while the skeleton brothers got reamed by the Queen of Monsters. Not a big deal really. No that wasn’t the problem here. The problem was that now Luna had decided on a random thought to go visit BP and Tops. Across town!

 

Ever since the gremmie incident, Sans had been on edge about Luna leaving by herself. And any other time she would be willing to hold off his protectiveness by agreeing to wait till he had time to go with. That wasn’t the case today. Today she was adamant about going on her own. Giving both Sans and Papyrus time to spend with the kid. Sans was mentally cursing both Tori and the kid for bringing this up. He kind of wanted it to never come up since his mate met everything to him.

 

“You and Pappy need quality time with Frisk. I’m willing to give you an opportunity to do that. It's clear I have been a distraction since moving in here.” Luna explained programming an address into the GPS on her phone.

 

No, what he needed was for her to stay home. Crossing the room his hands sliding out from his pockets. Taking stance behind her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders while he leaned over her. A whine escaping him which only made his mate chuckle much to his dismay.

 

“Sans it's only a few hours. Besides, it's not dark outside. I’m just going to Tops and BP’s place. You have the address and can come to check on me at any point.” Luna spoke placing her phone down on the table. A gloved hand reaching up to touch his.

 

Sans glared at the familiar skeletal gloves his mate adorned. The fact that they were back on her hands again made him growl subconsciously. Luna sighed in response her hand dropping to the table. Her head turning to look over her shoulder. The ponytail her auburn locks lightly tickling his cheekbones as he did. “Sans you know when I am with you I have no qualms not wearing my gloves. But when I go out it makes me feel better by wearing them. And you should know that.”

 

Those damn scars. That damn brother. It had damaged her self-consciousness to the point without those gloves she wouldn’t go outside the house. Sans had watched her earlier turn the entire guest bedroom upside down attempting to find them. The panic that had filled her soul when she came up empty each time. Sans had known they weren’t in the bedroom. Since he had taken them a few weeks ago and hid them. He just wanted her to stop hiding the beauty that was her.

 

“just want ya to accept yourself, princess. wearin’ them gloves is just a way ya hidin’ yourself.” He reached down to take hold of her gloved hand. Holding it in his palm while he slid his phalange over the top of the glove. Attempting to get to her skin. Knowing he would be unable to.

 

“wear the bracelet if ya gonna insist on doin’ this. the soul bond works a lot stronger than it but i want a little extra caution. that’s all i ask, princess.” Sans spoke his voice low to a near whisper.

 

His mind was running rampant with thoughts of what might happen to her out there. A mugger. A vengeful monster. Someone she attacked to protect a monster looking to get back at her. All these thoughts were rolling around his skull making him freak out. However, his soul and heart were rather relaxed. Not being wavered by the thoughts his mind pressed to dissuade this idea.

 

“I never take the bracelet off except when I shower. I always make sure to wear it. More so when I am out of the house. After that attack, I have been a bit more skittish without it.” Thank the stars for that. In some ways that attack had made her more aware of the dangers she faced out there. And Sans wanted to keep her from all of them.

 

“just be careful, princess. ya are my moon. an’ i would dust without you.” Sans sighed knowing that Luna had no clue as to how true that statement was. Luna had been reading those books, but he had purposely hidden the ones on soul bonds.

 

If Luna knew that if she died that he would dust, then she would ask the soul bond to be undone. Something that would cause him to dust. And every time he thought about her balling over his dust he had a mild panic attack. Thankfully Luna had always been there to comfort him out of that attack.

 

“I will be careful Sans. No alleyways. No short cuts through unsavory areas. Just a straight walk to the station and I board the train. Tops will be there to pick me up. I will call you the minute I get into Tops’ car baby.” That eased him just a touch. But not entirely.

 

Looking over her one more time. The cream-colored dress that Paps had bought her fit nicely. It would fit her till she reached full term. Bought from one of those maternity stores if Sans had any thoughts to it. Lowering his gaze to her calves she wore a set of black colored knee-high socks with little white lace bits that went around the top. His Moon looked good enough to eat. Another reason for him to not let her leave the house.

 

Kissing the top of her head he groaned when Paps called out his name. Pulling him away from his moon. Luna stood to her feet walking over to him. Kissing him sweetly over his mouth. Sans couldn’t help but respond hungrily. Arms possessively wrapping around her body till she was pulled against him. This woman could make him go crazy. It took everything for Sans to pull out of the kiss his hands moving over her stomach to touch her swollen belly. “i love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Those were the last words he heard her say. After she left the house on her way to Tops and BPs.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Closing her eyes, she tried to recall the events prior to this. She had been on her way to Tops and BPs’ home. They were supposed to hang out like old times. The taste of greasy cheese pizza she could almost taste. Her fingers absentmindedly rub along the skeletal charm that adorned the silver bracelet around her wrist. A reminder that Sans would show up at any point if she needed. It gave her comfort to know her skellie would look out for her.

 

Luna stopped when a familiar ginger stood in her path. Carmen glared at Luna from the storefront her arms folded over her chest. Normally Luna had no qualms kicking this woman’s ass into next Tuesday. But Luna wasn’t the only one at risk if one move was landed just right. Cautiously her hand dropped from the charms down her belly. Caressing Cosmo through the thick fabric of her dress.

 

“That should be mine.” Carmen spat at Luna.

 

“Guess you shouldn’t have been in so much need for a thinner body.” Luna countered taking a step back.

 

Carmen’s glare hardened those pale green eyes sparkling with malice. Luna understood why. Because Luna had been in her shoes once before. Having stared at Sans from her area. Carmen had caught her once purposely kissing Sans in order to make Luna turn away. Often Luna felt the pang of jealousy that Carmen was lucky enough to have Sans. Then the day came that Luna had hoped for; Carmen had left. Leaving Sans heartbroken and upset.

 

Not wanting to be the person to jump in at that time Luna waited. And waited… Then Melody came around attracting Sans’ interest. Of course, Luna had been upset but she wasn’t about to get in the way of the matter.

 

“I won’t have to worry about that after I get rid of you.” Carmen gave a smile that would make a gallon of milk curdle.

 

Luna didn’t much like the sound of that. It had her wanting to run away from this situation. “Come now, Carmen. You have to know that Sans no longer belongs to you. He’s moved on. He moved on before me even.” She was just being honest.

 

“Liar! I bet you moved in on him the day I left. I always saw the way that you eyed him across the bar at Grillby’s. Think I didn’t notice that! You homewrecker!” Wow, that was the pot calling the kettle black if Luna ever heard.

 

“Carmen…” Luna was trying to be passive about this. But the more that Carmen spoke the more difficult that passive mode was becoming harder to substain. “Sans and I are together now. You won’t be able to push me out of the picture.” The woman was just upset. That’s what Luna kept telling herself. _She’s just pissed you stole her boyfriend that’s all._

 

“Shut up you stupid naïve bitch!” Carmen snapped pointing a finger in Luna’s direction. Making her flinch as if the gesture had been thrown at her effectively hurting her. That was an odd sensation. “Once I get rid of you Sans will have no choice but see me again.”

 

Luna wasn’t sure what Carmen meant by getting rid of her. Well, she had a clue as to what that meant. Give her some credit she was intelligent for a waitress. But whatever Carmen had going through her head didn’t bode well. Taking a step back from Carmen Luna tried to decide what would be the best way to run. She had promised Sans before leaving the house that she would stay out of dark alleys. So going that way was out of the question. Plus the image of a gremmie drooling black oily substance with a menacing look on his face flashed before her eyes. It made her realize that she wasn’t over what he had attempted to do to her.

 

  
“Sans will be in my arms again. I will make him so happy that he won’t give you a second thought.” Carmen mused in an almost giddy voice while she took a step towards Luna.

 

“You do realize that if you kill me that you will end up in jail.” Luna attempted persuasion. Knowing that she was a human, laws still applied to them both. Luna couldn’t kill Carmen and vice versa. Human laws yeah Luna could work with that. Ultimately, she was trying to appeal to the woman’s better nature. Luna wanted to believe she had one. Even the worst person could be better.

 

“Kill?” Carmen seemed puzzled momentarily at the mention of that word. Her lips twisted upwards into something twisted. Luna suddenly knew that death wasn’t an option here. Which meant there were far crueler workings at hand. “As much fun as it would be to shove a knife in that oversized stomach of yours; that’s not the plan here.”

 

Luna’s hands crossed over her stomach in a protective manner. Attempting to hide the sight of it from Carmen and whatever dark ideas she had to do with it. Her baby, she needed to protect Cosmo. Carmen’s disapproving gaze dropped down to where Luna’s hands were trying to cover. A scowl forming over her lips. “Sans would be better off without that. I have no interest in carrying a child. Take too much time and are too much of a hassle.” The words tossed carelessly.

 

Luna knew that Sans had wanted a child. Even when she had been ovulating he had purposefully said those words. Not because she had wanted to hear them, but because he had wanted to say them. The excitement in his voice while he exploited his breeding kink to her went far beyond that. There was no doubt that Carmen would be tossed aside if she wouldn’t confide in Sans’ mutual interests. Even if she had managed to be rid of Luna. Sans wanted kids and Papyrus wanted to be an uncle.

 

Panic surged through Luna’s soul trying to come up with a solution. She could always backtrack. Yes! She could go back and get back to the house. Sans’ words on how he felt it was a bad idea for her to go by herself seemed so much easier for her to stomach suddenly. This wasn’t about pride or anything this was making sure she and Cosmo made it back in one piece. The idea of a worried Skellie filled her thoughts. No, she didn’t want to do that to Sans. Not in a million years, he was her everything.

 

Turning away from Carmen, Luna prepared herself to bolt back to the house. No matter how tired it would make her she needed to get back to her Skeleboys. But when she turned she came face to face with her worst nightmare. Joseph Montgomery. The air in her lungs practically evaporated at the sight of those all too familiar steel gray eyes. Those eyes that were staring down at her with disappointment. Luna squinted while she looked up at them. Taking in a subtle change. If it hadn’t been for being on the receiving end of that glare she might not have noticed it before. Though the small difference reminded her of Dusty there was no comparing this man to the monster she had grown fond of. Joseph had a bright red ring around the iris of both his eyes. Making them more terrifying than she had recalled from when she was a little girl. Joseph was ten years older than her and had always tried to force her to adhere to his ways. Even if that meant beating them into her.

 

The fact that he was standing before her had Luna backing carefully away from him. Still mildly aware that Carmen was behind her. That woman was unstable to a tee that much was clear to Luna. Everything that rolled from Joseph, however, was stable. A man of pure calculated thought. There was no doubt in Luna’s mind that he had planned this out. All the way down to where Luna would turn and run into him.

 

Looking him over she realized not much had changed since the day she had left. His white button shirt pressed so that no wrinkle would show through. Tucked delicately into the black slacks that fitted to his slender masculine legs. Each transparent button pressed through each hole on the shirt. Leather dress shoes polished to the point that one could see their reflection in them. His pale blond hair combed neatly back so that not a single strand would fell in his face.

 

There was nothing disheveled about the man before her. The man who any girl would drop to their knees for. Or as Luna’s dearest stepmother used to tell her. But Luna didn’t want Joseph He was too perfect for her taste. Like chocolate that was too decedent for her to consider appetizing. It was that perfection in her mind that proved as a cover to hide how abusive he was. Both mentally and physically; especially towards Little Sonia.

 

“Joseph.” His name rolled off her tongue with a hiss. Like a snake would do to its enemies. Every nerve in her body became alert to anything she might try.

 

Joseph smiled down at her, a fake one if she knew any better. His hand coming up from along his side in an attempt to brush along her cheek. Luna was faster flinching back. “Hello, my dear Sonia. Its good to see you again.” He spoke her old name like it was given to him by the stars. While Luna hated the old name.

 

“The feeling is not mutual.” It really wasn’t she wanted him gone away from Ebott. Joseph was a monster hater by heart. Had spouted all kinds of things about them when the news of them emerging from Mt Ebott had first propped across the screen. “What are you doing here?” She spoke firmly trying to ease the quake of fear that was rupturing through her. Her baby’s own soul pulsating in an attempt to calm her.

 

The smile faded into a scowl. This was a better look on him if she had any say in it. That hand he had moved up in an attempt to caress her cheek dropped heavily to his side. Making Luna take some of a breath of ease. It wouldn’t last long. Joseph never gave her a moment to consider that she was safe before she doubted he would now. “Sonia… I’m hurt.” His voice sounded as though he meant it. “When I had received notice that you had taken your portion of what mother and father gave you then fled; I was heartbroken. I thought we had a connection.”

 

That hand came back up making Luna take a step back. Not realizing how close Carmen had become. Her hands reached up to grab Luna’s shoulders. Luna’s eyes went wide while Joseph walked forward. The red coloration in his eyes expanding to take over while the steel gray dilated to nearly nothing. “Took a lot to track you down Sonia. I nearly had given up hope that I would never find you. Then come to find out here you are in a monster-filled town. Living with them.”

 

He gestured around him as if to point out the entire city to her. A touch slid from her shoulder down towards her wrist. The small jingling of metal charms against the silver chain made her panic. Attempting to yank her hand out of Carmen’s grip. “Don’t touch that. It’s mine!” Luna cried out feeling the clasp come undone.

 

“You won’t need it. I will be taking it from here. I need to assert myself back into my rightful position anyways. Same goes for you. Do you know how lucky you are to have a brother who cares about you as deeply as Joseph does?” Carmen cooed into Luna’s ear while the metal was slid from her wrist. The hand replacing itself back to her shoulders.

 

With a not so gentle shove, she was pushed towards Joseph who caught her effortlessly. “We will have to take care of this when we get back to my borrowed home.” He hummed his hand sliding over her swollen belly. Making Luna whimper, she needed to fight. For Cosmo, for herself, for Sans! Curling her fingers into a fist she swung upwards thrusting her hand into Joseph’s jaw.

 

When he let go she took off not wanting to worry about the bracelet. Sans would want her to run. But instead of running in the direction of the skeleboys house she ran towards the train station. Cursing herself that she hadn’t run the other way. It didn’t take long for her to run short on breath, but that didn’t keep her from running. Angry shouts behind her told her that Joseph wasn’t far behind. Luna wanted Sans. She needed him now!

 

Tears slid down her cheeks while she did the one thing she said she wouldn’t do. She rounded a corner and ran smack into a monster. He was tall with brown fur covering his body. Looking up she confirmed that it was a bear monster. Relief hit her that she might have someone to aide her. But when she attempted to pull away his paws gripped her throat. Making her eyes go wide while he lifted her up.

 

“Ah, I see you met Bernie. He’s a good little fellow if I do say so myself.” Joseph’s voice puffing in and out while he attempted to gasp for air. “I knew you wouldn’t be easy to persuade but I had to try. So, Bernie here is going to offer some further assistance. Bernie, my good man use the rag. I don’t want any other man or monster leaving marks on my little Sonia.”

 

Bernie grunted a response before Luna found him reaching back into the sweat pants he was wearing. A set she hadn’t noticed before. A white rag was produced and promptly pressed into her face. Covering her mouth and nose to the point something sweet pushed into her. Luna tried to fight but her movements became sluggish. Soon darkness took over her and she fell limp in the bear monster’s grip.


	39. My Soul Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans feels something is wrong deep in his bones. To his surprise he isn't far from the truth on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... *Offers several boxes of tissues. A large pillow fort. Several plates included with chocolate and cookies. Several tubs of ice cream varying in every flavor.* I am just going to say I am sorry for this chapter.

Sans leaned into the couch watching some movie about this girl. It really wasn’t about the girl in general oddly enough. That’s what had him confused him to no end. Instead, the movie was about these little colorful people inside of the girl. Their names were Joy, Sadness, Disgust, and Anger. They were emotions apparently and the one named Joy seemed to be in charge. And Joy wanted this girl named Riley to always be happy. Sans could already see the issue here. Riley was a human, things were drastically changing in her life which ended up making her sad.

 

Looking across the couch he saw that both Frisk and Paps were engrossed into the movie. The two of them wrapped in a blanket while Frisk sat casually in Paps’ lap. The kid looked happy to be here. Maybe he and Paps were neglecting Frisk a bit too much. But they both had someone who was equally as special to them both. No that wasn’t right. Luna was much more important to Sans than the kid was. Sure, Frisk was responsible for getting Monsters out of the Underground. But Luna… She was something more than that. She was his mate. Not only that but the mother of his child.

 

He admitted when they learned the gender of the baby he had been slightly disappointed about it. Raising Paps he knew what to expect from a boy. So Sans even though it was known he could be quite lazy was hoping for some sort of challenge. Luna and him often had movie nights where they would watch these movies involving overly protective fathers. They were often overly protective over their daughters. Now Sans was able to relate to that. Being that he could be overprotective of Papyrus. Maybe if he had been more overprotective of his brother he could have learned about Luna sooner.

 

About an hour ago he felt a dread feeling him his soul making him worry about Luna. When Sans had reached for his phone however Papyrus had mentioned that would not be a wise move. Stating that Sans was currently helicoptering Luna. He didn’t want to admit it but perhaps he was going overboard on the whole protective thing. After the Gremmie incident though he couldn’t help it. Plus, he had that fatherly instinct going strong in him. He had it with Paps sure but… this was his own child. One that he and Luna created together.

 

Sliding from the couch he started to walk towards the kitchen. “Sans No Calling Luna. She Is Probably Fine. And Asleep At Tops’ Place. You Know How Tired She Can Get At Times. Especially With Her Getting Further Along.” Paps called out before Sans could make it into the kitchen.

 

“i know paps. just a bit worried about her is all.” It was rare for him to be home without her. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie; he sulked his way into the kitchen. The warmth of his hoodie did nothing to ease the worry that was currently eating at his soul.

 

He could go to Grillby’s but Paps would lecture how he needed to spend time with the kid. Plus, there was the fact that Luna wasn’t at Grillby’s either. Pulling out the chair at the table he took extra care not to make a lot of noise. At this moment he couldn’t shake that something was wrong. Rubbing his sternum through his shirt he tried to ease his worries away while staring into nothingness. Perhaps he could get a nap in. Sleep the day away hoping that he would wake to the sight of his mate walking through the door. That would be nice.

 

Thoughts of Luna walking into the kitchen. That cream-colored dress flowing over that swollen belly of hers. Sans would get up from his chair, crossing the room to embrace her. Holding her close to him while his hand dragging down to smooth over abdomen. Thinking how she would react by turning her head to kiss his cheekbone. Sans would respond by turning his own till his teeth would meet hers.

 

The thought faded away however making Sans frown. Why? He wanted to think about that. Maybe stroke the extra bone that was forming in his pants. The dream went into what looked like a garage. That was… odd. He could even smell the remnants of gasoline in the room. Something in the pit of his nonexistent stomach turned south.

 

The room went cold forcing Sans to open his sockets. A quick scan around the room provided him with no clue as to why the temperature dropped. That chilled feeling switched gears becoming static like. A sharp crackle of electricity signaled the opening of a warp. Someone was coming into his home. And that damn skeleton was more than likely coming in hopes of seeing Sans’ mate. Jolting to his feet he felt the chair fall back. The sound of it clattering on the tiled floor sounding loud in the decently sized kitchen.

 

Sans admitted that when he had asked Luna to aide with Dusty’s heat would have deterred him from coming back. Nope, that only seemed to sink the hooks that Dusty had before deeper into Luna. Sans knew about the morning text messages between the two of them. He hadn’t made a point to say anything to Luna about the messages. It would only serve to make Luna upset. Paps didn’t see how upset Luna was from the outside, but Sans could see the way her soul seemed to drop. Leaving Sans to regret mentioning the messages. So, he kept quiet about it, to Luna. Dusty always got his own little message from Sans.

 

As much as Sans loved his mate with all his soul, but she had no clue what Dusty was capable of. The things he could do if she crossed a line with him. Or rather if he crossed a line. Sans still hated himself what Dusty had put Melody through. Looking around the room expecting to see the skeleton in the room already But he wasn’t anywhere. “alright stop screwin’ around an’ just drop in already.” Sans growled into the air.

 

Soon enough the void ripped its way into the ceiling. Drawing Sans; attention upwards to the gaping hole of blackness. The shiver that shot up his spine next from the site of it. A reminder that whenever Dusty crossed through it wasn’t just from one area to the next. It was a short cut from one dimension to the next. Judging from how big it was Dusty was coming from an alternate dimension. Which one though? Soon enough the skeleton came falling through the void. His back colliding with the tiled floor. Another person landing on top of him. Sans was barely stepped to the side to avoid the collision in time. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his black basketball shorts. The two proceeding to tussle on the floor.

 

The big hulking guy that was above Dusty was pale with jet black hair. Hair that looked like it needed a good washing. He looked like he could use some sunlight. Much like the woman that Sans had seen in the images Dusty had sent to Luna. That’s right he knew about the woman named Mouse. Seriously? Who names their kid Mouse? Sans looked over the guy’s clothing taking in the sight. Breath hitching in his nonexistent throat taking in the sight of a white shirt and blue jeans covered in an insane amount of blood.

 

“um… dusty?” Sans cleared his throat in an attempt to get the murdery skeleton’s attention.

 

“kinda busy here classic. just…” Dusty’s voice came out strained when the massive guy above him attempted to lunge at his face. His hand coming up to press into the pale hulk’s forehead. The sound of strained pants coming from the dude. “give me a bit. where’s… luna by the way?”

 

The question annoyed Sans because he had seen it coming from a mile away. Dusty was looking for his mate as per usual. What did the bastard want this time? He felt his sockets hooding while he glanced down at the two wrestling in the kitchen. Sans silently contemplated telling Dusty to go fuck himself… But that would encourage the fucker to go looking for Luna. Leaving Sans stuck with the kid once more. And while he enjoyed the time with Frisk the thought of the other skeleton out there stalking his mate made him uneasy.

 

Sans hadn’t missed the little silver butterfly charm that had glowed with lavender magic. It had randomly appeared on Luna’s bracelet one day oblivious to his mate. Along with the silver puzzle piece that that glowed a mandarin orange coloration. Seriously no skeleton had their own freakin’ idea. But the butterfly was proof there was a cemented bond between Luna and Dusty.

 

“she’s spendin’ time with tops an’ bp today.” Sans answered finally coming to the conclusion to tell Dusty the truth. It would probably be for the best in the end.

 

“why aren’ ya with her?” Dusty growled out punching Mister Pale Hulk in the face. The sound of bone breaking could be heard from where Sans was standing in the room. The sound didn’t sound as satisfying like when Luna stretched her back. And he picked up on the three distinct pops in her spine. Always had Sans on edge.

 

In that same instant, Sans realized Dusty had asked how come he wasn’t with Luna. He couldn’t help but respond mentally _None of your fucking business_. That would not be the best response either. No matter how much he disliked the LV skeleton, Dusty was Luna’s friend. There also was the fact that he didn’t want to be pulled into the disagreement currently going on in the kitchen.

 

Speaking of… these two were making an awful lot of noise. Sans cringed at the thought of Paps or the kid coming into the room. Paps would probably scold Dusty for the fighting. Making sure to mention how barbaric it looked. The kid, however, if she got hurt Sans would never hear the end of it with Tori. And the last thing he wanted was to hear how the kid got hurt under his watch.

 

“why’’d ya bring your fight into my house?” Sans huffed in response walking over to the counter. Leaning up against the granite counter top. “could a keep it down the kid an’ paps are watchin’ some weird movie about emotions or somethin’. luna would have loved this film if she were here.”

 

It had Sans sinking into a bit of a lapse wishing that he could have her here. Dusty managed to push the brute off the top of him. Sending the guy falling back on the ground. The taller skeleton climbing above him to nail the guy in the face about three times. Blood bubbling to the surface to gush out of already open wounds.

 

Now that the Pale Hulk was in Sans sight through the blood he could see a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Panic flared up in Sans’ soul taking in those teeth. Those weren’t normal that was for sure. Sans had a small clue of what Dusty did in the other dimensions. But he had never run into one this close. Stars, he never even seen one before.

 

“w-what is th-that?!” He yelled out not caring who heard him at this point. The thing that was wrestling on the floor with Dusty was clearly a danger.

 

“it’s a vampire. found a nest full of the suckers. they’ve been…” Dusty was cut off by the fist that went into his skull.

 

The pale hulk reminded him of Red, except it lacked the pissy attitude and the golden fang. If Red had turned on his glamor forcing a human form. Though perhaps he wouldn’t be all that pale. It was a trick of they learned early on when humans didn’t take well to them. Sans had been wary of such from the beginning it was one of the reasons he didn’t want the barrier broken really. Sure, the underground had its limits. But at least down there, they didn’t have to worry about being dusted because they didn’t belong. Those thoughts had changed when he met Luna. When she had shown him a side of humans that he found he loved. Mostly because he loved her.

 

Glancing at the ground he found a familiar looking garment resting there. A blue and purple striped sweater…. It looked to be oversized with some dark coloration splattered here and there over it. Sans leaned down to pick up the sweater allowing it to unroll to its full size. The shirt was way too big for the kid in the other room. Swallowing hard he realized what that dark coloration was. Blood… there was blood splattered across it. There were multiple holes near the stomach area of the shirt showing where the blood had been. His hands were shaking when he glanced over at Dusty.

 

While he did that something unrolled from the shirt. Dropping to the ground with a hard clinking sound. Sans took a step back dropping his gaze to where the sound came from. Freezing in place when a familiar sight came back to haunt him. Sans flew back, missing a step to the point he landed on the ground. The cold tile meeting with his tail bone through his shorts making him feel the pain. Eye lights locked on the knife that was resting on the ground. Covered in blood from what he could make of it. For some reason, that garage flashed before his eyes. A figure in the shadows stood before him. Sans squinted trying to make out their face, but it was no use. It was too dark in the room for him to see. “You stupid bitch…” A harsh tone came out. What? Who the hell did they think they were talking to?

 

As Sans came to he managed to catch Dusty opening a void. Looking into its Sans realized that there wasn’t another area opened. A pitying thought came through when Dusty kicked the vamp into the void. Sure, the void was a big part of the short cuts. Before it could register to the vampire what had happened the void closed. And Dusty collapsed to the floor apparently worn out from the fight he had just endured.

 

Sans knew that he should make an effort to help Dusty. But he really didn’t have it in him to go over there. Plus, there was the small minuscule detail that he was looking for his mate. “still haven’ learned not to exhaust your magic so much have ya?”

 

“go fuck yourself.” Dusty growled at Sans in response. Taking a few more deep breaths, flipping down his hood to reveal the pearly white skull. Bringing his hands over the top of it he looked like he was trying to compile something. “look i don’ know what’s goin’ on here. but i was in the middle of that fight when i felt somethin’ off. ever since the night ya allowed luna to help me i have had this link with her.”

 

Sans instantly felt the regret of that night all over again. Of all the alternates he had to chose to share Luna with it had to be this asshole. Even Red would be a better candidate with Dusty. Though… if Sans were honest with himself he could feel the worry that rolled its way through his bones. He distinctly recalled Luna promising that she would call him when she to Tops at the train station. And yet he hadn’t heard a word from her since. He was not about to admit that to Dusty either.

 

“like i said she is spendin’ time with tops an’ bp. they are her former roommates after all.” Sans stated firmly.

 

“yeah… sure. well if ya ain’ gonna share with me why ya aren’ with her or the fact i can quite literally smell your concern over her. then why don’ ya tell me what is with the fuckin’ cracks in her soul?” Dusty was on his feet in a second then glaring at Sans with deathly seriousness. “there is no missin’ ‘em. i saw them the night ya shared her with me. right before i had gone down on her.”

 

Sans tried to ignore what Dusty was talking about. The other skeleton had no right to look at Luna’s soul. It was intimate. _Kind of being a hypocrite there, aren’t you? She might have said yes to it but you looked before you even could figure out she was your soul mate._ His inner voice berated him.

 

“saw them crack that cut through the multiple colors. them ain’ normal cracks either just like her soul isn’ normal. an’ ya have done nothin’ in an attempt to heal them. all ya have done is be selfish with her.” Sans winced at Dusty’s words hearing them too identical to what Paps had explained to him.

 

The doorbell sounded grasping both skeleton’s attention from the current topic. Sans furrowed his bone brows together at the concept someone was at the door. And he wasn’t expecting anyone tonight. Luna was permitted to walk in at any given point since she technically lived here. Tori was out on a romantic date with Asgore, so he doubted that it was one of them. Undyne had a full night of Anime marathoning with Alphys. Tops maybe? Sans walked towards the entryway of the kitchen peering outwards.

 

Paps was already crossing the room to the front door. With Frisk still positioned on the couch looking back while Paps undid the various locks. The younger brother taking the initiative to ensure they were safe since learning of Luna’s past. Sans was thankful that Paps did it. It meant they would be able to protect Luna better. Paps opened the door but his large frame froze in motion. Sans could feel the instant anger that suddenly appeared in Paps’ soul made Sans short cut across the room. Sliding a hand along Paps upper arm he gave a gentle tug.

 

Paps got the point and stepped aside revealing an all too familiar redhead standing at the door. Pale green eyes alight with what Sans could see as pure giddiness. The look in her eyes had something close to dread dwelling in the pit of his nonexistent stomach. Didn’t she recall Luna’s warning? Sans knew that if Luna were here Carmen would be having her ass kicked probably halfway down the street. Carmen took a step into the house and Sans stepped back away from her. “why are ya here?” Sans asked firmly.

 

“To be with you Sansy. We are perfect for each other.” Carmen spoke a cheery tone in her voice. She took another step towards him.

 

A delicate jingling sound caught his attention. Lowering his gaze downwards to Carmen’s wrist. His magic flared at the sight of Luna’s bracelet around Carmen’s wrist. The other two charms that Dusty and Paps missing. Sans felt his magic go into panic mode. That was Luna’s bracelet. Hehe. Where was Luna? What did Carmen do to her? Heh. The door was slammed shut making Paps jump, Frisk delved behind the couch and under the pile of blankets Paps had set up for them.

 

Sans could feel the white eye lights snuff out within his sockets. Leaving blackened depths in their place. **_L u n a_** … Sans could feel the little patience through all that he had endured coming to the surface wither to a small part. His hand moving upwards to the height of his shoulder extended outwards towards Carmen. He watched her hands shoot up to grip at her. The sound of her wheezing filled the room.

 

“ **w h e r e  i s  s h e ?!** ” Sans could hardly believe the way that his voice sounded. It sounded hollowed out without any sort of compassion.

 

Right now, he didn’t care if he snapped Carmen’s neck and killed her. It would be an ultimate violation of the Monster code. His light, his moon, his princess… his **s o u l  m a t e** wasn’t here. And this… trash was standing in her place. And she wasn’t answering Sans’ question. Why wasn’t she answering him? Did she not realize what he could do with her?

 

His magic reached out finding something in the kitchen that he could use to make her talk. His hand moving behind him, fingers curling as the object flew into it. “heh… i can make ya talk.” He waved the knife that had come with Dusty from whatever dimension he had been in previously.

 

The room faded out again making Sans freeze the smell of oil filled his nasal cavity. With what Carmen had done he realized why these visions were suddenly there. Not a lot was known about soulbonds. Only that they linked the two souls together. It made it easier for the linked souls to share emotions between one another. If one soul was distressed the other could compel it into a content state. Right now his soul was screaming out to know where it’s mate was. So maybe… this was his soul showing him where she was

 

“You’re crazy.” Luna’s voice sobbed fear edging it. She sounded in pain too. Sans soul tried to reach out to hers aching to be close to her. “I’ll never be yours.”

 

“I’ve done so much crazy in this world my little toy.” A male voice caught Sans’ attention lifting up into the darkness. A light flicked on revealing Joseph Montgomery to his sight. A knife held in one hand. Sans felt his mate shiver in fear. He was going to hurt her again. Her soul was cowering from the sight of the knife. “Looks like I am not done yet. As soon as I am done purging that abomination from your body; you will be pure enough to be my bride once more.”

 

Sans felt his soul panic at the sight of the monster that stepped up from behind Joseph. Purge? How did he intend to purge the child? The bear bowed its head before Joseph giving Sans time to recognize the bear. He was a sweet guy and for a while, Sans never thought that he would hurt a soul. How many drinks had they shared at Grillby’s? Grillby’s! If he served Joseph, then that meant he had been keeping tabs on Luna the entire time. All she had wanted was to be free of the past that had plagued her. And this bear just… sentenced her to death.

 

Sans made a silent promise to snuff out this bear from existence once he got his hands on him. A large furry paw raised up to Luna’s chest. Tears were drowning her eyes as fear filled her. He could hear the bear asking her not to look at him. Begging for forgiveness, but Luna kept those dual toned eyes focused on him. Silently pleading him not to do this. A light came from Luna’s chest giving Sans a chance to look around grasping sight of where she could be. Markings! He needed markings time was limited and he had to get to her.

 

The sight of her soul being held in the bear's grip had his anger surging through him. The cracks weren’t healed. Tori had told him it could take years before their soul bond could fully heal them. The soulbond… maybe he could use it to link to her. Looking up at his mate he could feel the tears streaming from his own sockets. Her gaze was on him. “I’m sorry.” She spoke, and Sans knew those words were for him. Her body jerking from the sobs that racked her body. “I love you…”

 

The words hadn’t been said much but they knew they loved one another. Sans could feel the words moving through his throat to be spoken to her. Not seeing the exchange of Luna’s soul from the bear to Joseph. He didn’t see the way that Joseph grinned down at the soul only to glare at the little white upside-down heart that was Cosmo. The knife in his hand being raised up to fit the tip of it between the cracks of her soul. It was near the smaller soul that was embedded into hers. Sans watched as Luna shrieked a sound before a sharp piercing sensation could be felt into his own soul.

 

The pain knocked him out of the vision bringing him back into the room with Paps. His brother was in front of him, the feel of Paps’ large weighted hands on his shoulders. That piercing pain reverberating through his soul making him fall into Paps. Sans looked down at his hands noticing the knife was missing from his hands. “Dusty Took It From You When You Spaced Out.” Paps explained.

 

Sans looked over to see Dusty walking out of the kitchen his hands stained with blood. He held Luna’s bracelet in his one hand which was secretly tucking it away. The angry look on Dusty’s face told Sans he got the answers he wanted. “seems she gave your mate to this joseph fellow. he is stayin’ in some sort of colonial house near grillby’s. we best get movin’.” Dusty grumbled walking towards the front door.

 

From where Sans was he could see Carmen against the counter. Sans hissed at the sight of blood covering her body, fresh bruises starting to darken. If she hadn’t condemned his mate to the current predicament she was facing he might have felt a smidgen of remorse to what she had endured with Dusty. The taller skeleton crossed the room leaning down to grip Sans by the shirt. “you have seen her haven’ ya classic?”

 

Sans could weakly nod his head before another sharp pain pierced through his soul. He wasn’t going to make it to his Princess in time if he drug this out for too long. The last words he heard from her replaying heavily in his mind making tears leak down his cheekbones. _I’m sorry… I love you._ Why was she sorry? She did nothing wrong. The only thing she did wrong was not to let him come with her. Looking Dusty straight in the sockets he gripped him by the white bloodied turtleneck. The dust from the blue hoodie he was currently sporting poofing off into a large cloud. “ya get to her an’ ya save her. the pain she is feelin’ is shared through the link. she is in the garage of the house.”

 

Sans barely mustered enough magic to rip a void open. Placing a slippered foot against Dusty’s lower chest the skeleton looked down and frowned. “i know luna’s been helpin’ ya with your soul mate. ya don’ owe me nothin’ but do it for her. please, dusty… she means more than anythin’ to me. when i found her the darkness seemed to creep from me. she brings light into mine an’ paps life. i imagine she does the same to ya. ya just havin’ a hard time adjustin’ to them emotions.”

 

Dusty brought his gaze back to look at him. Understanding flickering in his eye lights before he nodded. “ya owe me more time with her classic. but in the end, i’m doin’ this for her. not many can joke with a murderer an’ get away with it after all.” Dusty chuckled pulling from Sans before moving through the void.

 

It closed quickly behind the skeleton once he had gone through. Sans fell back onto the ground. The hard floor not being so forgiving to his tail bone. Sans groaned looking up at Paps who was kneeled in front of him. “He Will Get To Her In Time.” Paps tried to comfort him.

 

“i hope so paps. if she dies i am as good as dust.” Sans winced feeling another sharp pain piercing through his soul. Sans leaned forward to press the top of his skull against his brother’s shoulder. “i knew i shouldn’ have let her go tonight. now she’s in that bastard’s hands. what he is doin’ he believes will purge her of the baby. but he don’ realize that it will kill her.”

 

“Humans Believe They Know Everything Sans. We May Attempt To Educate Them In Ways Of Understanding Magic Around Them And Us.”

 

Neither of them saw the teenage girl watching them with brown eyes swirling with tears. She knew she promised Sans that she wouldn’t do it again, but she needed to do something. Before she could lose Sans forever. Taking in a deep breath she focused her own magic. Summoning up the load and reset button. Loading would only start at the beginning and might not save Sans. But resetting that had a chance to save him. Raising her hand up she pressed RESET whispering a brief apology to Sans before feeling the world around her slip from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What gets posted next will depend on how quickly I write it. I have been working a lot more as of recently so my writing has been spaced out a lot more. So *does her Fluffy voice* hi! I am still alive and still writing. Along with this chapter, I wrote a one-shot involving Axe and my OC Rayven Holtz from My Shifty Pet! I don't normally do one-shots but this one stood out for me. I will probably redo Hot'n'Cold just because I feel I can do better. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter did it in for you guys. But we all knew that Joseph was coming into play. Don't panic! This isn't the end of Strangers. In fact this sparks a new journey for Luna to endure. Please stay tuned.


	40. The Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans awakes back in the Underground; and isn't happy about it.
> 
> Dusty has a revelation while he searches for Luna on the Surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... because I worry I might have broken the lot of you. Here's an early chapter release.

Sans jostled awake. When had he fallen asleep? Did he pass out maybe? His hand moving over his chest expecting another pierce to his soul. It never came. It stopped thankfully. Maybe Dusty had gotten to Luna in time? Stars he hoped so. He didn't dust so that was a start. A smile crept over his face at the thought that he was about to see his beloved mate soon. There was no doubt that he was going to have to do a lot of healing. Paps could do that for him since his younger brother was good at healing. Sans could coddle his mate close to him and soothe the fear that was embedded into her away.

 

And if Dusty hadn’t killed Joseph well Sans was sure to. That bastard had intended to not only kill his mate but his unborn child as well. Getting to his feet he took a moment to take in his surroundings. This was… familiar. Turning to his bed he found the blanket rolled into a ball instead of laying loosely across the bed. His mate loved to wrap herself in the blanket, so he left it unbundled and resting loosely across the bed. Backing up he tripped over the treadmill that was a gift from his brother.

 

No… he recognized this. This was a room he hadn’t seen in almost five years. She promised that she wouldn’t do this again. Why? Why did she break that promise? Luna? Was she even alive? Dropping to his knees he placed his hand over his chest. Attempting to feel his soul. It thrummed deep beneath his bones, but he couldn’t tell if the bond was still there. Summoning it forth from his chest he cupped his hands around it. Eye lights angled upwards to avoid seeing if the bond wasn’t there.

 

“stars please… oh please don’ let it be gone. i need her. i need my moon.” His voice came out in a whimper that went down to the depths of his very essence.

 

Luna and his baby, if they were gone he wasn’t sure what the point of living would be. Averting his gaze from the ceiling he looked down at the cyan soul pulsating in his hand. Luna’s main soul trait was compassion which colored her soul a dusky light purple coloration. Looking into his soul he could make out the dull coloration that belonged to Luna pulsating with his. Joy filled him at the thought his mate was okay. Hugging the little upside-down heart to his chest he let out a thankful sob.

 

The next task at hand he realized would be to escape the underground… again. He had never experienced what happened to the surface world. All he knew that as soon as he got out from the Underground he was going to track Luna down. The first thing he was going to do was tie her down to his bed. Maybe keep her there until he felt comfortable with the idea of her being outside of the bedroom again. That possessiveness kicking in hardcore.

 

Getting to his feet he pushed his soul back into his chest. Making sure that it was secure. He had a bone to pick with a certain kid first off. Walking forward he went to grip the doorknob. But it was pushed open before he could even reach it. Sans looked up when the door swung into the nearby wall. A loud smack coming from it in response. His sockets widened to see Paps standing in the doorway with orange tears welling in his sockets.

 

That brief moment of relief that he had felt a moment ago suddenly vanished. His brother’s face the pure look of something he had lost. Sans hadn’t been sure that Paps remembered the resets before, but he was sure now. Because his brother had his hands folded over his chest. The signature battle body that Sans had aided his brother in making. Sans could see Paps’ hands shaking in his signature red gloves.

 

“paps?” Sans asked stepping upwards holding his arms open for his taller brother. “what’s wrong bro?”

 

“Sans Is She?” Paps fell to his knees. Sans now could see the way his brother was shaking. The sound of rattled bones could be heard making Sans lean forward. His arms wrapping around him as tight as Sans could muster.

 

“as far as i can tell bro she’s still goin’ strong.” Sans felt Paps wrap his arms tighter around him now.

 

“Sans I Miss Her. We Are Back Her In The Underground. This Isn’t The First Time I Remember This Day Happening. Why Does It Keep Happening?” Paps asked his voice coming out in deep breaths.

 

“it’s frisk, paps. she is capable of resetin’ to the point we end up back in the underground. i don’ know why she did this but i intend to get to the bottom of this.” Sans explained hoping to explain it all to Paps without wanting to go into too much detail.

 

Sans wasn’t entirely sure how much more time till the kid got out of the ruins. Sans intended to confront them about this whole reset thing. The kid knew how important Luna was to both him and Paps. Pulling from his younger brother he took a step back. His hands sliding to the front of Paps’ shoulder. Offering his brother, the warmest smile that he could muster.

 

“hey, we will get through this okay? we just need to remain patient and brave. keep our skulls up high because we are gonna see our mate when we get through this. she gonna be waitin’ for both of us. arms wide open.” At least Sans was hopeful that Luna would be there.

 

“Your Right Brother. We Must Keep Our Heads Held High. Luna Wouldn’t Want Us To Lose Hope While She Is Waiting For Us.” Paps shot up to his full height nearly knocking Sans over in the process. “But First, We Must Have The Appropriate Breakfast Before We Set Forth To The Ruins.”

 

Paps watched his brother turn to walk out of the room. Paps was unaware of how close Sans was to losing it at this moment. Grabbing his hoodie from one of the piles of clothing on the ground he pulled it on. Sans sagged in place at the feel of the familiar warmth it gave off. Looking around the room he tried to think of what more he could do before he set off his way to the Ruins. A light buzz vibrated against his phalanges in his pocket nearly causing him to jump out of his bones. Grasping the phone in his pocket he slid it from his pocket.

 

**Incoming Call… DustBunny**

 

No way! There was no chance in hell that Sans could receive a call from that guy down here. His thoughts strayed to the idea that Dusty might have his mate. Sans couldn’t fight the anxiety anymore before he pressed the accept call. The phone pressing against his earhole. Shakily attempting to hold it up there.

 

“d-dusty?” Sans spoke into the phone.

 

“ **where the fuck are ya classic?!** ” Dusty yelled into the phone. “ **what the fuck happened? did that little fuckin’ brat pull a reset under your fuckin’ nose?** ”

 

“sheesh, no need to get your bones in a twist dusty.” Sans growled out into the phone in response.

 

“it got ya out of that shakey mood ya was in. so i’ll take that. now if my calculations are correct monsters happened five years prior to when all that shit went down.” Dusty sounded like he was pacing his voice muffled by the sound of something covering his mouth.

 

That’s right Dusty didn’t go back to his own dimension when the reset happened. He was still above on the Surface. “dusty… where’s luna?”

 

Silence met him on the other line for a moment. “that’s why i’m callin’ classic. i am tryin’ to find out where she is. when the kid does a reset, it reverts time above. i should know i’ve had to deal with twenty-two-year-old mouse multiple times now. an’ let me tell ya she still gets my bones rattlin.”

 

Sans wasn’t sure why the idea of anyone getting Dusty’s bones rattling disturbed him so much. Maybe it was the fact that he knew what Dusty could do when he was turned on. Shaking his thoughts, he realized what Dusty was asking him. It took Sans a moment to think of where Luna was in the years before Monsters came surfaced from the Underground.

 

“um… well, ya won’ be dealin’ with twenty-year-old. luna’s a teenager right now. an’ if she’s the age i am assumin’ then the reset might have put her in a far worse situation than i would prefer her not to be in.”

 

“don’ tell me she’s with that tyrant.” Dusty groaned into the phone.

 

“afraid she is. an’ she isn’ luna that means. she is sonia montgomery. i don’ think she is gonna remember everythin’ be cautious with her. i don’ know exactly how she will react. it was hard to get her to open up about her past. the montgomery estate is located on the outside of town. the next town over from ebott.” Sans sighed feeling some relief that Luna wasn’t left alone on the surface.

 

It may have been the murdery version of him, but it was someone. “alright. ya better be grateful for this, classic. and ya better be thankful that i like her.” Dusty grumbled the sound of the click on the other line ending the call.

 

Sans didn’t register that he was crying till he felt the tears trickle down. Soft droplets of cyan colored magic falling to his shorts. If Luna didn’t remember him, he was going to have to work extra hard to gain her love once more. It would all be worth it to him. To have her back in his arms once more. His Moon. Sans inhaled deeply his mind working out a plan of what he needed to do. First thing was first confronting Frisk.

 

Sans didn’t want breakfast right now. And if he tried to make his way to the front door he would have to face his brother. He short cut out of his room to the front of the ruins. In time to see Frisk walk out of them. Their face looking dejected much like last time. Sans shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. There was no playing around at this point. Frisk knew what she had done no doubt.

 

The large purple and blue striped sweater reminding him of the one he found on the kitchen floor. It had been covered in blood. Sans had a good idea that it had been brought with Dusty. But… why would he kill out a version of Frisk? These questions were rolling around in his head, but he knew that he wouldn’t be getting the answer to them anytime soon. At this point, Dusty was the only one up there to take care of Luna. Those questions seemed irrelevant at this point and time. As long as Dusty did what he had to Sans would forgo the fact he had been carrying around that sweater.

 

Frisk turned to face the pathway that leads to Snowdin. Normally Sans would remain up in the trees awaiting them to pass. When they did he would jump down and land on the fallen branch that lay stranded in the pathway. Not this time. Sans was in no playing mood. Simply because after the last reset Frisk had specifically promised that she wouldn’t do it again. It didn’t surprise him that she broke that promise. It was more reason for Sans not to trust the brat.

 

She froze at the sight of Sans standing there. Sans did his best to appear non-threatening. But he probably failed at it. In truth, he was very much upset about this entire situation. “hey kid.” Sans spoke out.

 

Their hazel eyes were wide at the sight of him before their gaze shifted downwards towards the ground. “Your mad at me aren’t you Sans.” Frisk spoke her voice almost too soft to hear.

 

“ya know i am. ya promised ya wouldn’ do this anymore.” Sans turned his gaze to watch the area. Ensuring that no other monsters were coming near them. “ya promised we wouldn’ have to go down this path. so that we could live happy lives up on the surface…”

 

Sans could feel the tear threatening to trickle forth once more. “i had found my happiness this time on the surface. she accepted me for who i was. wanted a future with me. took a bond with me…. we had a child together frisk. we had somethin’ i could only hope for one day. an’ now its all gone. luna won’ even remember me. just hold that bond in her soul without bein’ aware of what it means.”

 

He shouldn’t be explaining all of this to a child but what more could he do. He was upset. Running dry from the number of tears that he had already shed. He wasn’t sure he had enough magic to shed anymore. “what if she falls in love with someone else frisk? finds her happily ever after with…”

 

“I’M SORRY SANS!” Frisk spoke tears rolling down her cheeks. “You were dying right in front of my eyes okay! My closest friend was dying right before me! I knew what I could do to prevent it from happening! So I made the sacrifice that was needed! I am sorry if she moves on without you… but after seeing what Carmen was capable of doing aren’t you glad you didn’t have to endure that?”

 

Sans understood where the kid was coming from. But… “luna wouldn’ have done that to me. much like chara, she was mistreated by humankind. but she didn’ desire the want to destroy them for their cruelty. instead, she turned an’ embraced somethin’ new. she wanted to escape from the past she endured. luna isn’ a determined soul but a compassionate one. she knows where she has to show compassion.”

 

Frisk lowered her gaze down to the ground. Sans never spoke of the human that the royal family had taken in. Didn’t mean he was unaware of their existence. Chara was long since passed away due to allowing their spite to take them. They longed to see the end of humankind in order to appease the hurt pride that they endured. “kid… please help me get to the surface. all will be forgiven the moment i reach up there an’ am capable of holdin’ my moon in my arms. i just want her back frisk. both me an’ paps. we miss her greatly even though we have been apart from her for a few mere hours.”

 

Frisk watched him carefully. They blew a soft breath pushing their air up from in front of their eyes so that they could see. “Alright Sans. And this time I intend to keep my promise. And I won’t reset ever again.” Sans sure hoped so. Because if they reset again he wouldn’t hesitate to do what Dusty did to that alternate version of Frisk.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Dusty hung up on the call looking around the area where he was. Ebott Town looked strange without all the monsters roaming it. Pulling up the oversized collar of his turtle neck he triggered his glamor so that he could look more human. Luna. How could Classic be so careless with his mate? And judging by the pain that Classic had been enduring he dreaded what had happened to Luna. Dusty didn’t want to admit it out loud but he had a feeling that Luna would be better off dead if the reset worked.

 

He had seen the cracks within her soul when his magic flowed through him during his heat. Normally he wouldn’t peer at anyone’s soul. But… he wanted to make sure she wasn’t afraid. Every regret still rang through him when he had taken Melody during his dominant heat. Luna hadn’t been afraid, a bit uncertain, but she showed… interest. It reminded him too much of Mouse.

 

His hand trailed up to the silver locket that he wore around his neck. A little charm in the shape of the moon which held a picture of them both that he had done. His sockets clenching shut pushing those forlorn memories aside. His Little Mouse was better off without him. The thought didn’t stop the magical tears that threatened to spill out.

 

Pushing forward he walked by a nearby newsstand. Looking down the main headline on the local Newspaper. **Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery Bodies Recovered**. That name Montgomery… Classic had said Luna’s real name was Sonia Montgomery. What was with the women in his life having different names than they were given? Taking in his thoughts he dug into his pocket fishing out a few singles and tossing them at the clerk.

Reading the paper, he learned that Joseph was the Montgomery’s biological son. One look at the blond family with the little brunette he could tell Sonia was adopted. Dusty let his gaze roam over the false smile she wore in the portrait that was displayed in the paper. She was dressed in some eighteenth-century gown. Her hair was held up by a massive number of pins; Dusty wouldn’t have been able to tell due to the fact her hair was a lot darker. That made the young woman look uncomfortable. The sight of her made him realize how unbearably thin she was. Five years she made sure to fill out once she got away. The subtle differences in Sonia and Luna were enough for him to notice. And yet everything she had worked to get away from was suddenly thrust back onto her.  

 

Joseph and Sonia were both heirs to the Montgomery name as well as the fortune. Luna never seemed interested in money though. Every dime she had she earned through hard earned work. But Dusty wouldn’t put it by her to stash the remnants of what little her Montgomery name gave her away. Looking through the paper he grinned happily when he found an image of the family in front of a large house. It looked large enough to house the entire Underground. Realistically he knew it couldn’t. Running his gloved thumb over another image of Sonia with a false smile. He knew he needed to get to her. Shoving the paper in a nearby trash can he ripped out the page with the house on it.

 

This was going to drain him. Not only was this not his dimension but this was a place he had never been to before. He needed to do this. To save the one woman that he considered close… That thought made him pause. With resets came memory wipes. That night they shared together would be a wistful memory to him, but something forgotten by her. It allowed other treacherous thoughts to linger in his mind. If she didn’t remember him then she wouldn’t remember Classic either. He could… could he hope for the idea of having someone similar to His Little Mouse in his life?

 

“hopeful thinkin’ can cause ya trouble dusty. need to be sure she’s okay first. damage to the soul can be hard.” He spoke to himself.

 

 _But We Both Know Who Could Fix That Don’t We Brother._ Paps shimmered before him crossing his arms over his nonexistent chest. A bored gaze focused on Dusty.

 

A look from side to side assured Dusty that no one was around to see him talking. “ya think he would help someone like me? we are of equal magic. just his tips more towards the healin’ aspect while mine tips towards…” Dusty trailed off.

 

 _The Violent Aspect. Yes, There Is A Possibility That He Won’t Help You. But As You Like To Remind Yourself When You Sleep At Night. This Luna Allowed You To Enjoy Her Body When In You Most Desperate Need. You Didn’t Have To Resort To Rather Distasteful Methods. But You Got To Enjoy The Feel Of A Woman Beneath You That You Didn’t Have To Kidnap Against Her Will._ Paps mused out.

 

Dusty did only get to enjoy one other woman other than Luna. And it had been a blissful moment when he was able to enjoy her body under his. Paps was right though, he had to try. Luna had been the one woman that had offered herself up to him more willing when he was in heat. Melody had but… she didn’t understand what she was getting herself into at the time.

 

A disgruntled sigh escaped him. “alright. no promises that i won’ abduct her though. that woman is too perfect for classic to fuck up again. what you are suggestin’ won’ be easy though. haven’ been to his place in forever. don’ even recall how to get there too well.”

 

 _Think We Both Can Agree Here That The Fact You Are Trying Is Something._ Paps Nyeh’d into the air before shimmering off. There were times Dusty really hated that guy.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

It took a few tries for him to get the jump just right. The final time he managed to get there. Panting heavily, he pressed himself up against the wall on the outside of the house. Lavender sweat beaded the top of his skull, but he pulled his hood up tightly knowing that his glamor was wavering. Damn limits. Pressing the sleeve of his favorite blue hoodie up to his forehead he dried the magical perspiration. The sound of someone talking registered to him making him forcibly halt his breathing.

 

“I don’t know what could have caused her condition Joseph. Sonia needs much rest it seems. And if she becomes hysterical again well we may need to consider a stronger method of sedation.” A prudish voice spoke from around the corner.

 

Sliding along the wall he peered around the corner. A man stood in a similar uniform that would match a doctor. His scrubs were black, and he was wearing a white lab coat. His ivory colored hair and wrinkly skin told Dusty this man was older. But he seemed to be walking like he was capable of doing so for the next fifty years. Beside the man walked Joseph Montgomery, he was dressed in a short-sleeved shirt and black slacks. Looking over him Dusty caught sight of what looked to be scratches on his lower arm. Did Luna do that to him?

 

“She has never been like this before Doctor Tran. You don’t think Mom and Dad’s death has caused her to act out?” Joseph’s voice hinted at some worry. How could this guy have any worry over her?

  
That made Dusty pause thinking over his own past mistakes. He was a possessive son of a bitch himself. That didn’t stop him being worried for the ones he cared for. “It is quite possible that she is suffering a traumatic breakdown. Your mother and father rescued her from that orphanage. Thus, they were the ones she clung to.”

 

Dusty knew he had been right about her being adopted. Turning towards a window he peered inside finding it was a study. A quick short cut and he was in. But not without the consequences of fatigue coming after quickly. The best thing for him to do right now was to find Luna and get her the hell out of here. The safest place would be his dimension for her. Classic would have to deal with it.

 

Walking out of the room he closed his eyes trying to pin down where Luna was. There was a faint ping in the western part of the manor. Looking around to ensure that no one was in the room he allowed his magic to reach out for Luna. Having that sexual experience was definitely a plus on his part. It helped him to hear her soul in different ways. The way it sung when she was in the throws of passion had Dusty’s soul responding. Even at this moment, his soul was thrumming hard against his rib cage in hopes to be with Luna again.

 

Dusty grumbled closing his eyes needing to focus on the task at hand. It didn’t register till he felt the metal hit him straight in the skull sending him backward. The few steps he took back had his hand reaching up to rub where the metal had hit. His sockets reopened to find Joseph Montgomery standing before him. A shovel in his hand, one that looked to be from the garden judging by the amount of dirt that was on the ground. If it weren’t for the one time that Dusty had encountered Rayven that hit might have knocked him on his ass.

 

“What the fuck are you? And why are you in my house?” Joseph spat at Dusty.

 

Dusty tilted his head to the side the obvious pop registering in the side of his neck. “just your friendly neighborhood spiderman droppin’ by to make sure all is well, good citizen.” The chuckle that threatened to bubble up to the response was intoxicating.

 

“This some kind of joke you freak?” Joseph swung up the shovel ready to aim it at Dusty’s head.

 

“nah. just here for ya sister. see… i get the feelin’ ya ain’ such a nice big brother. an’ think i can offer her a better life.” Dusty egged the bastard on. But his magic warned him that he really should take it slow and easy. The idea of entering a fight would not be wise.

 

“Like hell. Sonia is mine. All MINE!” That made Dusty pause hearing the way that this guy spoke made his soul drop to his stomach.

 

“she don’ belong to ya. an’ she is your sister.” The idea that Joseph intended to claim Luna made sense suddenly. Five years from now Joseph Montgomery would become one of the leading Monster racists that the monster world would ever see.

 

Dusty knew right away what kind of life that would be led for Luna. That didn’t stop the assholes response before he attempted to take another swing with that shovel. Dusty barely managed to sidestep it as it came down beside him. “She isn’t my real sister. Mother and Father only adopted her because I wanted her. And the only reason I adopted her was, so I could stomp out that glare she gave me when I walked into that wretched hole.”

 

The tyrant proceeded to rant only serving to piss off the skeleton even more. “Little bitch stood there in her little stained rags. Glaring at her discolored eyes. She was a true freak of the entire orphanage.” Another swing making Dusty move off to the left. “No one was going to adopt her. Figured I’d save her some time all while taking the spirit she had. But the older she got the more she fought. I found myself admiring and hating that spirit she had.”

 

There was movement from behind Joseph that barely caught Dusty’s eye. It had him nearly missing when that shovel. “so she was just some sort of what pet to ya?”

 

Joseph laughed and Dusty could feel how sinister it was deep in his bones. “In a way, you could say that. My own personal pet. One I could enjoy tying down to the bed when she was old enough and making her squirm. I intend to ensure Sonia will be mine for the rest of her natural life. She won’t be wearing the Montgomery name for too long. Because I intend to strip her of it and make her my personal slave.”

 

The metallic sound of a gun being cocked could be heard making both him and Joseph turn. Their attention focused on eighteen-year-old Sonia Montgomery. She was dressed in a silken nightgown that had Dusty appreciating the bit of skin she was showing off. A little black number with lace edging, not something she would pick out probably. Well… okay, who was he to kid he knew what kind of sexy things the woman kept in her basket. Long dark auburn colored hair braided over her shoulder to trail down her right breast. The little red robe she wore loosely over her shoulders gave her a totally sexy vibe. Along with the thick square black-framed glasses that were loosely on her nose.

 

Dusty was worried at that moment seeing that gun aimed at both him and Joseph. The latter having this knowing smirk on his face. The former however was focused on the center of her chest. _How is she standing?_ Her soul was dimming out but a little spark within her had her going. “Shoot him Sonia. Prove that you are a…”

 

“Shut the fuck up Joseph!” Sonia barked out the gun becoming expertly trained on him. “For years you terrorized me. Both you and that fucked up bitch you call a mother. I’ve had it up to here with both of your bullshits. Now I find out that my freedom isn’t even mine. Well…”

 

Sonia gave off a small laugh worrying that she might have cracked. “Fuck you!” Her small finger twitched pressing the trigger. The blast aimed at Joseph entirely but Dusty short cut across the room. Poor thing had never handled a shotgun before because she went flying backward. Luckily, he got to her just in time. Allowing his chest to cushion her.

 

Dusty wrenched the large gun from her hands tossing it off to the side. Before she could get the opportunity to cock it again. Silently he waited for her to scream to cry out for help at the sight of the skeletal monster holding her. It didn’t come though. Instead, her body curled into his. A soft sob coming over her while her face was pressed into his chest. This stunned Dusty because he half expected her to be… scared of him.

 

“sonia?” Dusty spoke her name.

 

“Don’t call me that name, please. It's not my name. That is the bane of my existence.” The young woman whimpered out clutching onto Dusty’s coat. He could feel her opening it and attempt to wiggle herself deep inside of it. “You know my name Dusty.”

 

For the second time, Dusty was floored by her reaction. And she knew his name. Which meant… “luna… ya remember?”

 

A soft sob emerged from her while she nodded her head into his chest. There was a sense of relief that had him gripping her tighter to him. Pulling her as close as he possibly could. His ribcage pressed into her while the sobs racked her body. “I’m in so much pain… I don’t know why it hurts so much.” She confessed.

 

Oh, Dusty knew why and he would explain. But first, they needed to get out of here. Hoisting her upwards he wrapped her legs around his waist. Focusing his attention on the unconscious male on the floor. Luna had barely grazed his shoulder with that shot. And just to ensure she wouldn’t get blamed for it Dusty sent the shotgun into the void. He could see Joseph being fucked up enough to go after her with something like that. With what little magic he had left he fell backward opening a void of his own to cross dimensions.

 

They landed on his bed. The void closing behind them securing them to this place. Dusty panted heavily the magic taking a toll on his body. Luna raised her head to look up at him. A smile spread across his face while he cupped her cheek. “get some rest luna. the pain is goin’ to remain until i can get ya to someone. but in order for me to do that, i must get some rest myself. lookin’ for ya has my magic at its limits. we have things that we must discuss before we set out to my ‘friends’ home.”

 

Luna looked around a sense of dread settling into those eyes. Dusty’s eyes moving to cup her other cheek in response to it. “easy. he can’ get ya here butterfly. ya in my home. an’ ya are safe here.”

 

He leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead. He could feel her soul not pumping so hard. Eventually, she settled on top of him. Dusty could feel the weariness through her soul. Yet it still pumped strong. Willing to bet it was the soulbond that managed to save her ass right now. He was thankful for that even as he slid the bracelet from the pocket of his jacket. Clasping it around her wrist once he felt her breathing slow. Both his and Papyrus’ charms replaced back on it from before. Holding her close to him he drifted off to sleep the plan to take her to Wheaty already forming in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for Luna and Dusty's adventure??


	41. Outlusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the jump to get from Dusty's Dimension to Wheaty's Dimension they end up somewhere in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so reiterate what happened.
> 
> Sans is in the Underground thanks to Frisk just trying to save his life. In the process of a Reset when Frisk ends up at the beginning of the Ruins time resets on the surface. Luna ended up back at the Montgomery Estate with her brother Joseph. Dusty came in to save her. Dusty is an anomaly in this dimension, therefore, he is not affected by the reset. Luna shoots Joseph with a shotgun(has not killed him). Dusty takes her and gets out of dodge hiding her in his dimension.
> 
> No, I have not erased Classic Sans from her life. It takes time for him to get from the Underground. Not to mention some snags. Please guys, I have plans in motion here that are going to play out. I know we all love Classic. But this portion of the story is to help me expand out into others. Its called Undertale Dimensions for a reason.

Luna awoke to the press of soft bedding underneath her. A large warm blanket wrapped around her snuggly. Turning her face, she buried it into the sheets taking in the scent that was there. It was almost woodsy with a hint of something sweet to it. It felt intoxicating to Luna while she pulled the blanket around her body. Was this another dream? Would she awake once more to the sight of Joseph pushing a pillow into her face? The thoughts made her cling to the blanket more in an attempt to stay in the dream. She didn’t want to go back. Not to that house, not with him there. 

 

The more she pressed herself into the pillows with the blanket cocooning her; the more her soul sent out a silent scream in response. Luna could feel the sharp pain that shot through her chest. Forcing her to freeze her movements. Her hand going to her chest trying to calm the pain. It didn’t help. It felt like there were glass shards being shot throughout her.

 

Whimpering she curled herself into a fetal position. Her hand giving gentle pets to her chest. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes when the pain continued. After a few moments, she felt the blankets being pulled from her. Joseph! No… go away. Fear sparked through her while she tried to fight her brother to get him off her. _Don’t touch me! Go away! You took everything!_ Luna mentally sobbed.

 

The blankets were finally removed from over her body allowing the soft rays of the morning light to spill into the room. She didn’t register that this wasn’t her bedroom at the estate. Nor did she notice the bed she laid in was a lot bigger than her bitty cot. Her hands were shoved over her face trying to shield it from Joseph. He was going to smack her for fighting him before she just knew it.

 

One second, two seconds, three seconds… where was the smack that she had anticipated? Cool rough fingers came over to wrap around her hands gently. They pried her hands apart to reveal a concerned skeletal face staring down at her. The one vermillion colored eye light in the right socket and the left socket held a vermillion eye light with a blue center. His normal permanent grin pulled into a tight grimace like he had been hurt by her actions. Looking him over she made out that he was wearing a similar look to Sans. Complete with a white shirt with black basketball shorts that had a white stripe over each leg. Ranging from the mid of his femur down to the edge of the shorts.

 

Taking in a breath she felt the sharp pain spread through her chest. Making her whimper out, her hand reaching up to caress where her soul was. Tears prickling at her eyes.

 

Dusty watched Luna while she rubbed her chest. The pain in her eyes told him that she wasn’t doing so well. He had been making breakfast for her when her soul had screamed out. Alerting him to the distress she was in. Even now her soul was screaming for his attention. The soul shouldn’t be in this state with the reset… wait.

 

“luna…” He grasped for her attention making her look up at him. “i need to take your soul out. i think somethin’ is very wrong with it.”

 

“Wrong?” Luna croaked out making his already sensitive soul ache. “What could be wrong with it?”

 

Dusty had a theory what was wrong with it, but he needed to see it. “trust me okay.”

 

Moving his hand to her chest he inhaled deeply. Lavender tendrils flowing out from his hand to seep under Luna’s flesh, past the muscle, and organs till it snagged her soul. She clutched tighter to him when he started to pull it out. Dusty wanted to stop when the tears rolled over her cheeks. It made every part of him want to return to Classic’s timeline and make that boy suffer. Her brother was responsible for the pain she was in.

 

With another tug, he got her soul from her body. Moving her to lay down on the bed he brought his attention to the multicolored soul that was hovering above his head. The deep blue that symbolized integrity. Green hinting at her kindness. Cyan center showing her patience. The dusky purple coloration was new to him but had him beaming none the less. It was more prominent than the other colors which meant it was her main soul trait. That smile he had faded when he realized how damaged her soul was.

 

The cracks had not been this severe the last time he had caught sight of her soul. Dusty brought her soul downwards till it rested in his hands. There was a dull gray that was spreading from the cracks into the colors. It was slow but there was no doubt in his mind that she would die if they were not treated. 

 

“Dusty?” Luna called for him forcing his attention away from her soul. “What's wrong?”

 

Stars… why her? Was everything he touched meant to die? Uncurling one of his hands from her soul he reached forward to place his palm over her cheek. “luna… your dyin’.”

 

Of all the things that she could ever expect to happen to her… Sure death was a possibility but not when she had everything she could ever ask for. Turning onto her side she pulled away from Dusty's hand her own moving to her flat stomach. Her baby was gone. The baby she wanted to hold so much. Sans… her boyfriend was no longer with her. And now she wasn’t going to see him again.

 

“luna.” Dusty’s voice called to her but she couldn’t bring herself to look back at him. “don’ lose hope it will make your soul worse. i know someone who can help ya.”

 

That had Luna flipping back over to face him. The smile that spread his face told her he knew how eager she was. Dusty reached up once more to touch her cheek lightly caressing it. Her soul was pulsating in his other hand pulling the skeleton’s attention from her. “no i won’ go askin’ ya for anythin’. savin’ ya life is somethin’ i want to do.”

 

“Where is this person who can help me?” Luna asked rather relieved he wasn’t going to ask her to have sex from him. While last time with Dusty had been fun, he wasn’t her boyfriend.

 

“he’s in another dimension. i brought you to mine to keep that ingrate of a brother of yours from searchin’ for ya.” His hand trailed over her cheek before she felt something being pressed back into her chest. The intense pain she felt had her crying out. The look in Dusty’s eye lights told her he was sorry for what he had to do to her. “i’m sorry. there’s no way i can keep your soul out. especially with dimension hoppin'. the void might tear it apart.”

 

Luna nodded her head in understanding her hands gripping onto his arms. He picked her up once her soul was back in her body. “heh… you're so small compared to the last time i saw ya. guess this is what ya looked like before ya moved to ebott eh?” Dusty explained bringing her into the next room.

 

“I got heavier due to how much I enjoyed comfort foods. I didn’t discover them until I moved out of my parent's house.” Luna spoke her head lulling to his shoulder. She felt him place her down on something soft. Another blanket was placed delicately around her. “Guess I should have been more careful with what I ate.”

 

“either way skinny or curvy you're gorgeous. now ya need to eat. monster food can heal some of the damage to your soul. but i need to explain what we are gonna have to go through to get ya to my friend. his name is wheaty.” Something in the way he said 'friend' told her that wasn’t entirely true. She was happy he didn’t refer to her prior body shape as chubby. One of the things that always got to her was how some pointed out her weight. Not Sans. He looked at her like she was perfection.

 

Dusty had gone into another room only to return minutes later with a plate of food. His free hand snagging a chair to drag it back to where she was sitting. Luna looked around the house finding some things that she hadn’t noticed before. Like the pictures that adorned the wall. They were of him and the woman she recognized as Mouse. There was a blown-up image of Mouse sitting in a window sill a guitar in her hands. Dusty was behind her his hands occupied with her hair. It was a sweet image.

 

“Where’s Mouse?” Luna had not had a single opportunity to meet the young woman Dusty spoke about often.

 

The question apparently made Dusty uncomfortable while he set the chair in front of her. “she’s better off without me in her life.” Dusty spoke sitting down taking the fork that was resting on the plate. Luna could press the subject, but she didn’t want to upset him. “probably for the best. my work is so backed up due to the multiple resets i endured with her.”

 

“Reset.” That word was familiar to her. “Is that what happened?”

 

Dusty nodded his head bringing some eggs up on the fork. Luna looked at the fork and sighed, of course, he wanted to feed her. The urge to fight the issue present in her but one look at his face told her he needed this. Dusty was trying to care for her. She took the food from the fork so as not to anger him.

 

“frisk triggered the reset. imagine it is because of what the soulbond was causin’ to happen to classic.” That caught Luna’s attention. What had happened to Sans? Dusty must have noticed the look on her face. “the soulbond is a way of linkin’ together two souls. when one endures pain so does the other.”

 

Dusty’s face went solemn before he looked up at her. “ya remember everythin’ that happened to ya. still reelin’ from that. not even mouse remembered me throughout the various resets. my theory is that it’s due to the soul bond. there’s probably more to it. what did he do to you to cause that much pain to classic?”

 

Luna paused mid-chew when he asked that question. The memory of what happened before she awoke in the estate sending pain straight to her chest. Dusty placed a hand on her shoulder halting her from going further into that memory. “never mind. whatever happened will cause the cracks to get worse. an’ wheaty will strangle me if i allow that to happen before ya are brought to him.”

 

“So what are we going to do exactly?” Luna asked Dusty.

 

“ya really don’ have to do anythin’ ya are gonna just relax while we dimension jump. its a lot harder than it looks. haven’ been to farm boy’s dimension in a while. so it will take a bit of time to get there. not to mention we might end up in another dimension.” Dusty held out another fork full of eggs. “but ya need to eat first.”

 

By the time she had finished eating she felt a little overwhelmed. She was curled into the couch sleep taking over her once more unaware that’s what the murderous skeleton had wanted.

 

Dusty watched Luna pass out on the couch. Tucking the bottle of sleeping pills up onto the shelf in the living room. It was for her own good. The minute she would open her eyes into his void she would see the true darkness that he had within him. Dusty didn’t want that. He didn’t want Butterfly to change the way she looked at him. Grabbing the large duster off from the coat rack he slung it over his arm. The fact he was going to have to carry her didn’t go unnoticed by him. In fact, it made him smile.

 

Stalking closer towards the couch he laid his eyes over the sleeping brunette. His left eye light twitching with excitement and manic thoughts. It had been almost six months without Mouse being present in his life. All that hope she had given him to have some sort of relationship slowly being pulled from him. Reaching into his shirt he extracted the silver pendant. His thumb pressing on the little button that opened it. Inside was an image of him and Mouse kissing under the mistletoe. With a pissed off Sly in the background.

 

Dusty could hear what Mouse would say in a situation like this. “Ya got a responsibility Dustman. She needs to be taken care of.” Dusty choked at the memory of her voice. Turning his head slowly to find her leaning against the door frame. His turtleneck sweater like a dress on her small body. Mouse approached him ivory hair a mess from the bed. Pale skin easily contrasted by the white sweater. “Only can do it for her Dustman. She has a mate that will be waitin’ for her. An’ ya stallin’ is gonna make them cracks worse.”

 

“what if she dies along the way mousey?” Dusty asked the pendant dropping from his hands to clank against his sternum. Reaching out to touch the image of Mouse he was projecting into the world. The warmth of her skin pouring onto his phalanges. “i don’ think i can handle losin’ butterfly. she was the only one other than ya who saw the me i used to be…”

 

“Ya can only try Dustman.” Mouse smiled up at him before she faded from the room. Returning to the depths of his memory.

 

Right now, was his time to do something meaningful. Picking Luna up he placed her in the chair he had been sitting in before. Pulling the duster over her body. The little camisole she wore making him blush. Dusty wished he had some actual clothes to put on her but all his were too big. Once he had her dressed he picked her up and hoisted her onto his back. Paps appeared behind him pushing the hood over her head.

 

 _Those Sleeping Pills Won’t Last Long. And If One Of Your Alternates Manages To…_ Dusty glared at his brother cutting that sentence off.

 

“i know what they would do if they got ahold of her or managed to take her from me paps. don’ know how many times this is gonna take.” Dusty sighed knowing how painful this was going to be.

 

Adjusting her over his back he curled his arms under her legs. Sliding them to the back of her knees. Trying to keep his mind focused on the spot he wanted to go. The warp opening up underneath them. Closing his sockets, he tried to not panic. No matter how many times he did this the falling sensation always took him by surprise.

 

Wherever they landed he found himself in a room of darkness. Glancing over his shoulder he made sure that she was still asleep. The soft breath seeping through his hoody and turtleneck shirt assured him she was. That was a good start. He didn’t overdose her too much. In fact, he gave her only two pills. Crushed them up into her eggs. Still, he worried that crushing them up might have diluted them.

 

Glancing around the area he took in the scent of cinnamon. Stars… what dimension did he end up in? With Wheaty’s area, it was filled with the scent of soil and animals. So, this definitely wasn’t Wheaty’s dimension. The fact that Luna was Classic’s soul mate made it rougher when they ended up in a dimension. Think of it like a beehive where all the different Sanses were the worker bees. And Luna was their queen. It took Dusty a while to figure out why he was so drawn to her. It was the draw of her… and if Dusty was right there was one of her in every dimension. Dusty hoped he wouldn’t get any problems.

 

Opening the door, he froze when his ear holes were filled with raunchy music. Pushing open the door more he peered out and nearly slammed it shut. Not this one! Of all dimensions for him to land with Luna, it had to be the one where Monsters were in a constant state of heat. Groaning he used his foot and pushed it open further. Walking into the music-filled room the sight of monsters dancing lewdly in hopes to draw the perfect playmate for the evening.

 

The bad part to dimension jumping was the fact it drained his magic significantly. The wait time killed him when it came down to it. He could only dimension jump every half hour. Which meant that he needed to lay low in this sex-crazed club. Of course, this was an alternate version of Grillby’s. Looking around he zeroed in on the private booths.   


He made a beeline to them slipping inside. Glancing out he made sure that no one saw them. But he needed to make sure he wasn’t loitering. Looking over at Luna he sighed. “i’ll be back butterfly. need to make sure an’ buy some drinks.” Dusty pressed a light kiss to her forehead before stepping out of the booth. Shoving his hands into his pockets after he pulled his hood over his head.

 

Lusty sat on the couch across the club from the bar. His arms spread out over the top of the couch. Black leather pants squeezing tightly to his leg bones. A loose black tank top with a broken cyan heart on the front of it draping its way down his torso. The sight of the bunny on the pole currently holding his attention. Cute little thing she was what they considered a snow bunny. Ivory fur outlining her shapely body. Her ears were pinned down with a violet-blue scrunchy. The sight of the silvery pole slipping between her curvy legs. The little black number she wore appearing cute. But… Lusty was overall just bored.

 

“i know your tryin’ sweet cheeks but… ya need to do a little more sway to it.” His baritone voice hinting with seduction.

 

Pushing himself up off the couch he took a booted step onto the platform. Gloved skeletal hands gripped the hips of the bunny pulling her into his body. “your too tense sweet cheeks. need to loosen up a little.” Lusty cooed into her ear. Aiding her into a twirl around the pole. “see… ya just need to relax…” Gyrating his hips into her earning him a soft mewl from the sweet little bunny.

 

The sight of a familiar blue hoody across the room pull from one of the private booths. “oh… is that…” Lusty let go of the little bunny. “oh, stars it is.” His eye lights flashed with violet hearts at the sight of his Wild Beast.

 

Lusty hopped off of the platform his cyan boots hitting the ground with conquest. Running towards His Wild Beast with such interest but… he stopped halfway when something caught him. Sweet stars what was that delicious scent? It smelled like blackberries with a hint of something dark and floral. The mission towards Dusty was forgotten while he tracked down the owner of that scent.

 

The mission led him over to the privacy booth. Peeling aside the blue curtain to peer inside. The booth was mostly empty aside from a singular patron. Lusty slipped onto the seat finding her curled up. The jacket she had on hid her delicate features from him. “oh, sugar don’ ya know ya can overheat in this thin’.” Lusty rolled her over onto her back surprised to find her still asleep.

 

Lusty pulled her up into his lap nuzzling his face into her neck. That scent was so much stronger. Pulling off the big duster that was around her body he growled. This little black camisole underneath. Why was she wearing this? Pulling her to him tighter he short cut from the booth to his room.

 

Dusty groaned looking down at the drink he held in his hand. Bad enough it took him a while to get it. Taking a sip on it he shivered at the sour flavoring it had. How was this a drink? Making his way to the booth he opened the curtain and dropped the drink. The glass shattering on the floor did nothing to dissuade him from the empty booth he was staring at. Dammit, he left for literally five minutes and she already vanished.

 

“aww dammit.” Dusty lifted the table cloth hoping that maybe she fell under the table. Of course, he would be worried that she might have gotten hurt. “shit… shit… shit… come on butterfly. where’d ya go?”

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Luna groaned tuning onto her side. What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was finishing the food that Dusty had fed her. He made sure she had eaten every bite. Stating that it was the best for her. That it would aid in some manner for her soul. Her… soul. Opening her eyes she looked around the room. Her eyes felt assaulted by the amount of cyan and purple that aligned the room. “Holy shit it looks like someone barfed up candy land.”

 

Someone gripped her waist pulling her closer to them. Luna felt their body press against her back. “heh… sorry, it’s not to your likin’ sugar. but this is just my workroom.” A deep baritone voice huffed seductively into her ear making her shiver. “if i were to take ya home ya might consider me kidnappin’ ya.”

 

Um… bit late for that wasn’t it? Looking over her shoulder she found herself staring at Sans. No, wait this wasn’t Sans. His eye lights were violet where Sans’ was white. The sight of a black tank top on him made her realized how tantalizing he looked. “like what ya see sugar?” Woah did he really just ask that?

 

“Eh… who are you?” Luna asked moving forward from him. It made her realize how hot he actually felt. Oh crap, why was he so hot? “Dude your burning…. Shit… Your in heat!” Luna squeaked trying to pull away from him.

 

The guy laughed reaching over to grab her by the shoulders. She didn’t get a chance to get far. He pinned her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. “so ya know about monster heats do ya? curious why ya are with my wild beast as it sits?” He leaned forward, and she got to see that devious look Sans got before he did something sexual to her. Something told her that he was admiring the way she looked from the way his eye lights dipped downwards.

 

Luna looked down at herself recalling the outfit she had on. Stars help her she was in a camisole. And it was trimmed with ruby red lace. No wonder he was looking at her like she was the appetizer for a feast. She probably was the feast he had in mind.

 

“Who the fuck is your wild beast?” Luna asked feeling her temper spike in her. She was not about to be pinned down to a bed. “Yeah, I should know about monster heats. I experienced two of them with Sans and one with Dusty.”

 

The alternate Sans’ sockets widened when she let out that information. “ya went through monster heat with classic an’ my wild beast?” He rolled off of her onto the side of the bed. Resting flat on his stomach with a big grin on his face. “ya have to tell me all about it. an’ why are ya wearin’ bed wear to a strip club sugar. not that i’m complainin’ or nothin’ but unless ya intendin’ to get on that pole ya should be a bit more concealed.”

 

Luna looked at him surprised by the way he just started acting. Moving to a sitting position she looked down at her outfit again her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “I guess he did dimension jumping after I fell asleep.”

 

“oh sugar, ya didn’ fall asleep. i tried for a while to wake ya up. when ya didn’ wake up after that i used my magic. found ya on some sleepin’ pills or somethin’. was wonderin’ why a sweet little than’ like ya was on some sleepin’ pills. but guess that may be wild beast’s thin’. he don’ like dimension jumpin’ with anyone due to what his void looks like.” Alternate Sans spoke.

 

“I guess. Still, don’t feel too good about it.” Luna then winced at the pain that suddenly sparked in her chest. Moving her hand over the area she tried to rub the pain down. Only to see Alternate Sans place his hands over his ears.

 

“stars sugar why ya cryin’ for help like that.” The alternate spoke sliding his hands off his ear holes. His left socket lit up brightly with a violet flame. The right one closing looking down over her chest. “oh, sugar… that’s not. what happened?”

 

Luna whimpered as the alternate reached out for her. The pain felt similar to what she had endured at Dusty’s place. “hold still sugar. try not to think too deeply on negative thoughts. please… i wanna help but ya need to stop your soul from screamin’. if ya continue ya gonna call every monster downstairs up here. an’ they gonna assume i’m hurtin’ ya.”

 

“But it hurts so much Sans.” Luna cried out feeling the tears start to form.

 

“i know sugar. stars why didn’ he help ya. he knows what our magic can do. hold still i’m gonna pull your soul out. i have to do somethin’.” Sans moved his hand to hover over her chest there was a familiar tugging sensation in her chest that had her crying out.

 

“get the fuck of her ya slut!” That voice! Luna lifted her head back to see a rather pissed off Dusty standing at the foot of the bed.

 

“why didn’ ya help her?!” Sans yelled at Dusty his magic still gripping onto her soul. Dusty didn’t respond he climbed up the bed trying to get ahold of Luna. That lasted for less than a minute when his body went stiff. Dusty fell forward allowing Luna to see as binds took hold of his arms and legs. The bindings glowed with the same purple coloration of the alternate Sans. Dusty’s hands and feet were tied together. The magic forming a large bow between his hands. “dimension jumpin’ always did run ya low on ya magic. now be a good boy an’ let me help sweet little sugar here.”

 

Lusty knew that Dusty would show up as soon as her soul started to shriek like it was. Looking down at her chest while his magic fished her soul from her body. The colorful soul made him blush when it came into view. There were hints of cyan magic that was trying to stitch some of the cracks together. Oh, he recognized that. His brother Plum had a similar link in his soul with Grillby. So, she was soulbonded with Classic. That made his attraction to her understandable.

 

When Lusty had gotten her up to his room he had been surprised at how gorgeous she truly was. Once he had tossed Dusty’s jacket from her smaller body. Underneath it, he could see how gorgeous she was. And everything was screaming for him to take her. He had settled for resting beside her. Letting that sultry dark floral scent fill his senses. How was there so much perfection in a world like this? And how could she just show up in the club now?

 

Lusty wanted to hold her to him for the rest of his natural days. Then she woke up and her voice… oh, that voice was like heaven. Even with the vulgar insult, she made to his room. True his workroom wasn’t exactly everyone’s cup of tea. It didn’t stop him from grasping her body and pulled her into him. Loving how small she was in comparison. Oh, he didn’t know he had a size kink. The softness of her skin where she laid had him wanting to find out her other soft parts.

 

Then when he had mentioned the sleeping pills he had not intended to upset her. His Wild Beast was a very insecure skeleton and had his reasons for doing things. But her soul started to scream out. Stars that was always painful. Human souls always screamed when their possessor was in distress. They shouldn’t cause the possessor pain though. When he allowed his magic to flare he saw the problem. _How did this beautiful woman’s soul get like this?_ Lusty found himself wondering.

 

Now he had hold of her soul in his hand. The extraction of it seemed to ease the pain that had been happening to her. Cradling the colorful soul, he sat back on his legs. There were so many cracks. He could see where her soul was starting to dim. It made him want to cry. She was so beautiful. Her soul was so beautiful. Stroking where there were fewer cracks he noticed the way she jerked from the touch.

 

“sugar ya aren’ lookin’ so good here. now i’ve heard that when a monster shares magic with ya it can be rather euphoric.” Lusty decided to explain.

 

“Share magic?” Sugar choked out obviously still reeling from the pain that was there before.

 

Lusty nodded cordially. “it won’ be permanent but the pain ya keep feelin’ is caused by your emotions. souls are quite sensitive to those emotions. seems when ya feel negativity this gets harder.” His attention focused on her soul. “probably because all of these cracks are brought on by negativity. need to not be so negative.”

 

Looking up he managed to catch sight of her eyes. Stars… he never seen eyes like those before. She had one green and one blue eye. Why did it have him feeling all giddy? “do ya consent to me sharin’ my magic sugar?” He asked making sure to lock eyes with her. She nodded her head. “okay… ya might feel some pleasure from this. well, a lot. i can take care…” A growl coming from across the bed cut off his words.

 

“don’ ya touch her in any way ya would with them whore’s downstairs. she ain’ yours.” Dusty growled at him.

 

“she isn’ yours either ya sexy beast. i am willin’ to share her with ya if ya would like.” Lusty chuckled softly not realizing how quickly that Dusty could break those bonds. Looking down at Sugar he smiled putting her soul between his hands. “just let me know if ya want some of what lusty can offer sugar.”

 

Closing his sockets, he focused his energy into the funnel his magic needed. He had never attempted this before, but he had read the stories about it being done. Before the war between monsters and humans; monsters had been treating the human souls with their magic. Humans had often thought themselves superior, but their souls were just as fragile as the monsters.

 

While he focused on his magic pouring out he felt his arousal perk up. The temptation to use the aphrodisia his magic could do on her sparked. The best thing about being in heat all the time they learned how to control who it could affect. Right now, he wanted it to do affect the little sugar cube underneath him. The soft moans erupting from her had him aching.

 

A soft tendril snaked its way through the funnel. Wait… what was that? Lusty opened his left eye expecting to see a spark of lavender magic. Sugar Cube wasn’t where he had left her! Looking up he found her being held by Dusty. The other skeleton shooting a glare at him while her face was buried in the dust-stained shirt. Her moans muffled by it. Dusty had one arm hooked around her waist, and the other curled delicately through dark auburn locks.

 

Lusty growled recalling that he was focusing his magic into her soul. Which implied that his bonds were loosened. That tendril was still making its way through his magic. Averting his gaze downwards he could see the dusky purple tendril now. It was leaking from her soul. Lusty went to stop the pour of magic but the tendril touched him. It sent him falling back onto the bed. His magic halted but it overwhelmed him.

 

_Lusty focused on the ground counting the cracks. He had just come from Muffet’s. The spider had wanted to experiment with him to find out how he controlled his heat. It had annoyed him when she just turned him away after. Just because he was sex crazed didn’t mean he didn’t like cuddles. Stupid Spider! Stupid dimension! He missed his own dimension._

_He went to kick a rock when someone ran into him from behind. It made Lusty fall to the ground a startled yelp escaping him. Luckily, he short cut back to standing. The person who had run into him didn’t have such luck, however. It was a large guy who looked startled. “Shit! That crazy bitch! It was just one of them stupid volcanos what the hell is her problem! Bet she fucks monsters too!” The man looked up to see Lusty standing there. “Oh, what luck...” The guy chuckled. “Looks like I get a second victim tonight.”_

_Lusty watched the guy get up a knife in his hand. That knife was speckled with dust. Stars… this was one of them humans that Classic had warned him about. Lusty took a step back afraid to get close to this human. His intent to kill would dust him right on the spot. “hey pal easy there.” Lusty spoke._

_“Easy? You freaks think you can come from the underground and expect to live in our world. Just the other day my girlfriend dumped me for some fucking bunny. Do you have any idea how stupid I fucking feel?” No Lusty didn’t but bunny monsters were super cuddly. Maybe this guy wasn’t cuddy at all._

_The human walked towards him the knife brandished up enough that if it hit him it would do damage. Lusty didn’t register the running footsteps right away. As they got closer it made him turn his head to see a small woman running towards them. No, another one was going to kill him. Lusty was about to make peace with whoever it was who watched over his soul._

_The woman leaped into the air and delivered a beautiful roundhouse kick to the man with the knife. It sent him back and the knife went with him. The woman had fallen to the ground herself. The scent of iron and a dark floral scent filled his nasal cavity. She got back to her feet quickly, taking Lusty’s hand in hers. Her fingers peeking out over the tops of the gloves she wore. “Come on. Longer we stay here the better the chance he has to recover.” The woman spoke before moving._

_She drug Lusty down the alleyway her other hand moving over her face. The scent of blood coming off of her. Lusty was still in shock from what she had done for him. Wait! Why was he running? Lusty pulled to a full stop. That was a bad move considering he had just pulled her back. But it worked to his advantage. Wrapping his arms around her tightly. “sugar take a deep breath an’ close your eyes.” Lusty whispered in her ear._

_He hoped she did because he opened the warp to the void. When he fell through her they appeared in a forest. Oops, she didn’t take that breath. The woman doubled over sucking in air greedily. “told ya to take a deep breath.” Lusty chuckled._

_“Yeah. My. Bad.” The woman breathed after each word making Lusty concerned._

_Taking a moment, he looked her over. She wore an oversized hoody; the hood was currently pulled over her head. Doc Martin’s adorned her feet telling Lusty that kick she delivered was none too nice. Grey leggings showed off her shapely legs to him. And Lusty felt that need wash over him. She stood to her full height making Lusty appreciate her shortness. Her hand reaching up to pull the hood from her face._

_Light auburn locks trailed down the sides of her face. Now that he had a chance to take in a deeper scent he could smell the grease from Grillby’s on her. She had a generous looking face that was currently smeared with blood. Lusty took a step forward moving to his pocket pulling out a cloth from his pocket. “here sugar. ya got a little.” Lusty stopped that statement when a blue and a green eye opened to meet him._

_“Thanks. Are you okay? I know that some humans can be assholes.” She spoke taking the cloth from his hand. She used it to clean her face of the blood. Some of it still seeping from her nose. No doubt from the greeting the ground had given her before._

_Lusty took a step forward his hand moving over her face. Letting his magic flow onto the wound giving it a chance to heal. “i’m fine. but are ya okay?”_

_“Oh, me? Yeah, bleeding nose isn’t the worst I’ve gotten.” Just like that, she chuckled looking down at the cloth in her hands. Nibbling on her bottom lip she offered it up to him._

_“nah sugar ya keep it.” Lusty smiled down at the little woman. “i’m lusty.”_

_“That really your name or are you yanking my chain?” The woman chuckled shoving the cloth into the pocket of her hoody._

_“that’s my name sugar cube. be happy to have ya yankin’ somethin’ else.” He couldn’t help it he was a shameless flirt._

_The little woman’s face turned a bright shade of red. “If I didn’t have a boyfriend I would take you up on that offer. My name is Luna… Luna Solarium.”_

 

Lusty stood there for a second when the world went on pause. A little dusky pink heart floated up to him. Making him notice it was upside down. A cute little giggle erupted from it. _Nice to have a friend even if it was for one night._ A small voice called out to him. _She loved you without even knowing you. Because that’s the kind of person she is. Thank you for helping her. And as a reward, I unlocked the memory you hid away._

 

Lusty was pulled from the memory and sat straight up. Looking over to find Sugar Cube curled into Dusty’s arms. Her eyes closed to hint that she was out once more. “luna… i remember ya. ya was the one human who showed me kindness. ya saved me from another even though ya took a hit yourself.” Lusty remembered her sitting in the forest with him for a couple of hours like that. He had confessed what he had done before she ran into him.

 

He recalled her stating that she would cuddle with him for hours after sex. And Lusty believed her too. Lusty climbed across the bed towards the two holding his arms open for her. Dusty wasn’t having it. His arms were protectively locked around Luna. Looking down at her little soul in his hands still, he understood why Dusty was being this way. “ya are tryin’ to keep her safe. because ya feel the same draw as i do.”

 

“she could have been killed. i was so close to savin’ her. then that brat of classic’s had to pull a reset on me.” Dusty caressed her hair. “i could have been too late, again.”

 

Again? Lusty sighed not sure what that meant. Looking back down at her soul he paused noticing a little dusky pink upside-down heart in the center of it. Stars! Luna was… pregnant? And the child had spoken to him. Lusty brought the soul up to place a gentle kiss on it before letting it go. He watched it flutter back into Luna’s chest with such ease. “ya should be good to jump again. ya need to get her to wheaty though. don’ let her die on us dusty. ya, the only one who can get her there.”

 

Looking down at his pants he took in the sight of a little charm he had. It was a violet lollipop. Taking it off the keychain it was held on he let some of his magic flow into it. Once that was done he offered it out towards Dusty. “here find somethin’ to put this on. i want her to remember me. because i will always remember her.” Lusty spoke leaning down to kiss the top of her forehead noticing she was asleep again. He sighed, still not wanting to let her go. But she wasn’t his. “stars should have taken ya the night i met ya. would have been the perfect mate.”

 

Dusty looked up at Lusty and hummed in agreement. If he had done the same when he had first seen Luna she would have been safe. Reaching into his pocket he retracted the bracelet that Classic had given her. He passed it to Lusty. The other skeleton grinned adding on his charm before returning it to Dusty. “take good care of her dusty.” Lusty spoke climbing off the bed walking away from the two. He stopped to take one final look at Luna. Dusty recognized that look on his face it was the look of want. Lusty wanted to keep Luna.

 

Once Lusty was gone Dusty sighed. “ya gonna be a lot of trouble for me.” He spoke grabbing the jacket that Lusty had carelessly tossed on the floor. Locking the bracelet around her wrist. “back where it belongs butterfly.” Pressing a kiss to her forehead he got to his feet.

 

The jacket was a real pain in the ass to get back on her, but he managed. Closing it he looked up finding her staring down at him. Dusty felt the way she stared at him was rather judged. The slight crease in her brows hinted at anger. “You drug me ever again. I won’t hesitate to kick your ass across a room.” She commented low and directed in a way that he got what she meant.

 

“aww butterfly that’s considered foreplay to me.” He chuckled feeling her get to her feet. She moved into him which he admired. “guess lusty’s magic gave ya a bit of a boost.”

 

“Boost? Heh… I feel so turned on right now it's not funny. Like I want to have sex for days.” Luna muttered.

 

“need me to help?” Dusty was willing to jump into that sack once more. The last time he had her had been mind-blowing. Looking down at Luna he could see Lusty’s magic flowing over her skin.

 

“We are limited on time Dusty.” He knew she was right. Lusty’s warning still fresh in his mind.

 

“alright. just let me know if ya change your mind.” Wrapping his arms around her he tried to focus on the dimension he was supposed to go. The warp swallowing them both.

 

Luna grunted when they both hit the top of a bed. Looking around she noticed the sunlight that was peeking through the window. The room was vast. Her and Dusty were currently sitting on what looked to be a king sized bed. Luna scratched her head trying to remember the type of bed this was. It was far too neat compared to Sans or Lusty’s. And Luna had only seen Dusty’s bed this… morning? Dusty groaned making her look down at him.

 

“You okay?” She asked him pressing her hands to the sides of his skull.

 

“two jumps in less than a day is strainin’.” Dusty hummed looking up at her. “are ya okay?”

 

“Yeah for the most part. Are we at Wheaty’s?” Luna proceeded to caress the sides of Dusty’s skull making the skeleton purr in response. It was a cute little sentiment till the door slammed open behind her.

 

“MUTT! YOU DARE TO BRING YOUR WHORE INTO MY ROOM!”

 

Bonus:

Lusty walked back into the club his magic flickering from the excitement Sugar Cube gave him. Classic better consider himself lucky for having her in his life. That woman brought so much sweetness to Lusty’s he wondered how he had forgotten her. Looking back over to the Snow Bunny who was still attempting to do a twirl around the pole. Yeah… not tonight.

 

Sauntering his way over to the bar he took his usual spot on a stool. “mind givin’ me somethin’ with a kick grillbz. been a long night already.” Lusty sighed before looking to his right he stopped mid second. She had black hair that swayed delicately down her shoulders. Her face was hidden by her hand. Since her head was tilted into her palm. Leather fingerless gloves hiding fair colored skin from him. Luna had similar gloves on the night they had met.

 

As if she had known he was staring at her she turned her head. Lusty fell back at the sight of her face. The little button nose, plump lips that had hints of a red gloss to it. When he caught her eyes Lusty could feel himself salivating. They were the color of chocolate and caramel mixed together. “h-hi… my name is lusty. what’s yours?”

 

He watched as a hint of pink spread across those plump cheeks. “Candy.” She responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be a bonus scene at the end of each chapter that is outside of Classic's dimension. Which will lead to an opening for another story. Yes, these are the plans I have. These are future stories I intend to write.


	42. The Brotherly Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is currently in the grasps of the FellSwap brothers. And imbued with Lusty's magic brings all kinds of interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if this chapter isn't up to everyone's standards with Black and Rus. I do worry you guys will dislike my versions of your favorite skeletons.

Luna looked up at the skeleton standing in the doorway. He… looked like Sans but when she looked down him she found his outfit did not have a single thread out of place. The hell?! Even Lusty had his pants worn too low below his hip bones. This skeleton screamed perfectionist. The black button up done just above his sternum. Boney hands were curled into his denim-clad hips. A black leather belt pulled through the loops of his jeans. The front buckle was gold with a large skull on the front. It was sexy to say the least. A dark red kerchief tucked lightly in the left pocket of his button up. Her gaze dropped lower to take in… oh, stars were those heeled boots?

 

“My Eyes Are Up Here.” He spoke again his deep baritone voice coming out loud like Pappy’s.

 

Luna brought her gaze back up to his face focusing on the scarlet eye lights were watching her. There were two scars over his left socket, and his grin was a constant grimace line with razor sharp teeth.  Stars… even Dusty knew how to smile. Speaking of Dusty… Luna wiggled lightly. The taller skeleton was still on top of her. Pressing her down into the surprisingly soft mattress. The comforter felt so soft against her cheek. “Dusty… I think we should…” The sound of light snoring caused her to halt.

 

“He Fell Asleep. MUTT! YOUR WHORE IS IN MY ROOM!” The alternate Sans yelled making Luna wince.

 

“Call me a whore one more time you properly dressed…” Stars she couldn’t come up with a good insult. Because she found herself attracted to him. Mostly due to him looking like her boyfriend.

 

“You’ll What Exactly? Glare Me To Dust?” The skeleton snapped. “You Can’t Even Come Up With A Proper Insult.”

 

That would be Sass. And Luna recognized that sass. No way. “Oh my god… Sassy Pappy. Only instead of Pappy, it’s Sansy.” Luna started to giggle uncontrollably at the prospect. Not realizing that the quick footsteps that crossed the room before she knew it he was right beside her. “I’m sorry. But you look so cute even with that scowl on your face.”

 

“m’ lord… you said my whore is in your room but she’s…” Luna caught sight of what should have been Papyrus standing in the doorway.

 

Amber colored eye lights locked on her with surprise. Making her take in the scar that was over his left eye. It was singular compared to Sans'. Dammit… she never thought Pappy could be so sexy before. Her attention glazing down over his attire. An oversized hoody pulled over the top of his skull. Covering the comfy looking turtle neck sweater, he had underneath. There was a thick red collar around the neck of the shirt. Spikes which reminded her of those collars they put on Pittys. She watched his frown turned upwards the light glinting off a single gold tooth where his left fang should be.

 

Luna tried to ignore the almost predatory look on his face while she took in the black denim pants he had on. “mmm… think i’m gonna have to cancel that one. just got me an upgrade.” Now Luna scrambled to get from under Dusty when the one she assumed was called Mutt took a step into the room.

 

Hell no, she wasn’t about to be his fucking upgrade! Looking down at the exhausted skeleton Luna prayed that she wasn’t going to regret what she was about to do. Swinging her legs over his hip bones she got managed to get him in a snug lock. With a hard thrust up she felt the presence of Dusty’s bone below that shouldn’t be there at this moment. But he went rolling over taking Luna with him. That, however, didn’t save her when another large body pounced her.

 

She was forced down on top of the sleeping Dusty. The body above her making her squeak while something hot, heavy, and moist found the side of her face. What was going on with all these skeletons being on top of her or holding her close? And how was Dusty capable of staying asleep? “is she a present for me m’ lord?” The voice was husky low almost a near rough whisper into her ear.

 

“No, But… What Is That Purple Magic Coming Off Of Her?” The smaller skeleton climbed up on the bed. Luna looked up to find hands gripping the sides of her face. Forcing her to look up at him. This was an odd sensation that was rolling through her. Since when had she become enamored with the thought of a foursome?

 

“hmm…” The one behind her leaned down pressing his face into the side of her neck. “oh… i recognize that scent. it’s lusty’s magic.”

 

The hands that were on her face suddenly retreated like she was the Black Plague. Luna looked up at the look of disgust on his face that practically stung her. “Lusty? She Apparently Is Lower Than A Whore If She Is Covered In His Magic.”

 

That hurt worse than anything. “Why you little… “Luna lurched forward grasping for the skeleton that looked like Sans. Taking a firm grip of his button up shirt and throwing him down on the bed. Ignoring the loud thud that came from behind her. She took position on top of the one she threw down.

 

“Get Your Filthy-“Sans argued.

 

“Shut up… you will not speak so degrading towards me. I am not a whore nor am I lower than one. Lusty gave me some aide with my soul since apparently, I am dying. How dare you treat guests so cruelly. Even if we are uninvited the least you can do is suck it up and show some proper manners.” The look on his face from her initial telling him off was rather surprising. Unaware of the purple shimmer that had rolled from her over him. Little red eye lights blipped to hearts within a second, but it was gone in a blink of an eye.

 

A low growl caught her attention making her look over her shoulder. Without a chance to react she was grabbed by the shoulders rather roughly and tossed across the room. Luna shrieked as the air that whooshed by her head. The sudden impact of the wall nearly knocked the breath out of her making her fall limply to the ground. That growl was still loud and coming at her. Her gaze trailed up to find Papyrus standing over her a menacing look on his face.

 

“STOP!” That baritone voice came from behind Papyrus. “Do Not Touch Her!” It was a firm command one that wasn’t meant for her.

 

“she attacked ya m’ lord.” Papyrus snarled out that look focused on her where she sat. Luna was trying to not think about the pain that was in her shoulder. Or the tears that were threatening to trail down her cheeks.

 

“Indeed. But I Could Have Defended Myself. But She Does Have A Point. She Is A Guest In My Home Therefore We Should Treat Her Like One.” Sans walked up past Papyrus. “Seems She Is Not A Whore But A Lady. And We Do Not Throw Ladies Across Rooms Mutt.” That last line sounded commanding.

 

Papyrus gave her a glare that had her shivering while Sans leaned down offering her a hand. Luna hesitated for a second her attention focused on Papyrus. Reaching out she took hold of the extended hand with her uninjured arm. She was pulled to her feet within a manner of moments. Sans let go of her grip walking around her doing a full circle. His grip going to her jacket to pull it open making her gasp out in surprise.

 

“What Are You Wearing?” Sans sneered in disgust.

 

“My um… pajamas. Dusty didn’t really give me the opportunity to change my clothes before he took me out.” Luna admitted softly.

 

Sans scoffed. “Barbarian! Come We Must Do Something About This. No Lady Should Be Traveling Around Like This.” Sans led her out of the room. Luna looked over her shoulder to find Papyrus watching her, the caution evident in his eyes. As well as a bit of surprising interest. And she felt terrified, but her soul wasn’t sending out the sharp pain it had before.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Black wasn’t sure how this woman ended up being here. But there was one thing for certain. She wasn’t a whore like he had expected. Even as she stood on the little pedestal he had set up in his private room. Lusty’s magic working its way through his bones that he was attempting to fight off.  His measuring tape in hand he attempted to get her measurements even with the little camisole she had on. The scent of the woods hovering from her told him it belonged to Dusty. The scent of cinnamon wafting from her told him it was Lusty.

 

There was a distinct trace of gunpowder residue on her that concerned him. Made every protective instinct within him flare up. Black certainly didn’t care for the fact she was traveling with the murderous alternate that had a few screws loose.

 

One glance at her face told him she was exhausted. That was Lusty’s magic overworking her. It was sending her into sexual overdrive. There were no hints from her that she wanted to get laid. Or movements, unwanted touches. When she had pinned him to the bed it had been out of aggression. Being called a degrading name clearly had struck a sensitive nerve within her. Of course, Mutt had moved into action to defend him like he always did. Luckily, Black had been able to get Mutt to chill out before it got worse.

 

The blackening mark on her upper arm told him she bruised very easily. Among other tell-tale marks that he found through his measuring. He repeated some measurements to get a closer look at said marks. Scars much like the ones he had over his eye. This lady had been beaten over a lifetime and yet she still had a spark within her. Black wasn’t able to see her soul like Mutt was, but he was willing to bet his favorite bolt of chiffon that it wasn’t determination. Or Preservation.

 

“What Is Your Name?” Black asked after a while feeling it would be inappropriate to call her Lady the entire time. Though it did sound appealing.

 

“Sonia, Sonia Montgomery.” That name didn’t seem to fit her. But it was the name she had given him. He wasn’t about to say otherwise.

 

“Dusty Is Pretty Worn Out. He Will Need Plenty Of Rest. This Will Give Me A Chance To Get You In Some Decent Clothing. It Is Inappropriate For A Lady Such As Yourself To Go Running Around Without Proper Attire. You Don’t Even Have Any Shoes On.” Whatever situation Dusty had taken her from it must have been pretty bad for him to not consider shoes even.

 

“I appreciate the help, truly.” Black loved that she spoke like a lady. Although some of her words seemed off-putting. Like she didn’t use proper speak in a long time.

 

Getting back to his full height Black realized that without his heeled boots he was about the same height as her. And she was a small thing at that. Though if he had learned anything out of all the Sanses he and Blue were the shortest two. Not that Black minded. Marching over to his desk he took a seat writing down the measurements. “Where Are You Heading With That Oaf Anyways?” He didn’t care. He tried to tell himself that.

 

“Going to see someone named Wheaty.” Sonia explained to him making Black glanced over his shoulder at her. Why was she going to see the farmer?

 

“Why?” Black demanded.

 

The woman averted her gaze from him making Black all the more curious. Getting up from his desk he walked over to her grabbing her wrist. Studying the top of her hand the scars over it made him think on this. Running a gloved fingers over the top of her hand. Sonia flinched in response to the motion. “I Have An Idea Why You Are Going To See Him But…”

 

Black looked passed Sonia to see Mutt standing behind her. Good, that’s who he needed. “Think I Need To See It More Visibly.”

 

Mutt walked up closer to the little woman in front of Black. Making him take a step back towards his desk letting her hands drop to her sides. The confusion in those heterochromia eyes currently present till Mutt reached around her taking firm hold of her wrists. Sonia squeaked in response quickly looking over her shoulder while Mutt pulled her hands back. This was something they both had planned out. They just needed to ensure that a certain other skeleton would not cause any problems. “Do You Have Her?” Black asked while Mutt pulled her hands behind her bringing them together.

 

“yes, m’ lord. what do ya have in mind?” Mutt purred leaning in to press along the side of her neck. “stars that magic is really rollin’ from her. how much ya think he give her?”

 

Black didn’t want to think of what Lusty did to the Lady. Right now, Black just wanted to touch her the way she had touched him. Removing his gloves he smiled thinking of all that he wanted to do to her. “Good, Where Did You Put Him?” Black hummed walking up to Lady, his hands trailing up her torso.

 

“mmm… locked him in the room down the hall. made sure to magically seal the door. he gonna be mad when he wakes though. since yanno, we took his little sweetheart here.” Mutt responded.

 

“What are you doing?” Lady responded unaware of the ribbon that Mutt was pulling from the pocket of his hoody.

 

Black reached up to cup her chin his smile turning to a devious one. “Don’t Think Too Much On It My Little Lady. Just Know That Me And The Mongrel Here Are Going To Help You Burn Off That Magic.”

 

Luna felt the ribbon being wrapped over her wrists making her look over her shoulder. Well… she tried to Sans was kind of holding her chin. The ribbon was pulled taut binding her arms into a folded position against her back, but she found it wasn’t uncomfortable. Why wasn’t she fighting this? Luna was fully aware of what they had in mind because she shamefully admitted she had considered the prospect of doing them both.

 

Her thoughts instantly went to thinking about how her Sans would react to it. He would probably be ashamed of the fact she was considering it. Sans moved his thumb carefully over her cheek looking at her with concern shimmering in his red eye lights. “What Is Wrong My Lady?” Sans asked in a small hum.

 

“My boyfriend won’t be happy with the idea of me playing around.” Luna spoke out hearing the sound of choking coming from behind her.

 

“tell me she ain’ with the numbskull down the hall m’ lord. i will cry to think somethin’ has cute as her is with him.” Papyrus spoke up his hand moving from her currently bound hands down to caress her backside. “i wanna keep her m’ lord. can we keep her please?”

 

There was no missing the calculated gaze that flashed in Sans’ eyes while he looked her over. Papyrus wanted to keep her. But she wasn’t getting the A-sexual feeling that she got off her Pappy. Instead, she got the same feeling off him that she had gotten from Lusty when he had held her close to him.

 

“Vanilla.” Sans gritted out after a few moments.

 

“what’s he got to do with this?” Papyrus asked his voice sounding annoyed before his hand found the bracelet. “oh… she’s… protected not just by vanilla but his marshmallow of a brother too.”

 

Sans snarled gripping her shoulders roughly spinning her till she came face to face with Papyrus. Luna lost her balance falling forward to land on Papyrus’ chest. Looking up she could see the soft chuckle on his face. “aww princess didn’ know ya had _fallen_ for me so quickly.”

 

Suddenly it wasn’t this Papyrus’ voice speaking to her. Her mind even blacked out the sight of him standing in front of her. Sans was above her his hand pressing into the bed beside her head. A cyan blush covering his face while she felt him thrusting inside of her. “aww princess ya are so perfect to me. know we were supposed to be lazy today but couldn’t help but have ya.” His teeth coming closer to pepper kisses along the top of her head. His magic piercing deep inside her with need while she arched upwards into him.  

 

Tears streamed down her face at the memory. She couldn’t have lazy mornings with him right now. Or ever if she didn’t get to this Wheaty in time. A sharp pain erupted through her chest making her choke the body in front of her lurched away sending her to fall onto the hard ground. Reality coming into view drowning out the memory. The ground or the fall not scaring her at this moment. Neither came though.

 

“MUTT YOU IDIOT! YOU DO NOT DROP A LADY.” Sans’ voice rang through while Luna stared down at the tiled floor. Tears streaming down her face still trying to grasp the memory of her punny boyfriend.

 

“Sans! I want Sans!” Luna sobbed out making the sharp pained sensation in her chest to become harder.

 

Within moments the door was thrown open… no, it was blown open leaving the handle still attached to the door frame. Luna lifted her head to look up seeing a very pissed off Dusty standing there. “what’s goin’ on in  h e r e?” He spoke sounding very scary.

 

Whatever had been holding her up suddenly let go of her. The floor rushing to greet her quickly. The pain that exploded through her face could have been a lot worse. She tried to tell herself that. The pain in her chest nearly agonizing while someone took hold of her turning her gently in their arms. Luna pressed her face into their chest the scent of blood and almost woodsy filled her nose. _Sans! I want Sans! Please give me my Sans back!_

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Sans was scouting ahead in an attempt to deter some of the monsters from getting in his and the kid’s way. He could still feel the heat that was rolling through his bones had him wondering what was going with Luna. He clutched at his blue hoody recalling the sight of her in it. Delving his hand into his pocket he retrieved his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. The image of Luna dressed in nothing, but his hoody greeted him. “i’m comin’ princess. when i get back to ya ain’ ever gonna let ya go off an’ do somethin’ like that again.” Sans purred bringing the phone up to his skull.

 

Lightly nuzzling the screen feeling the hope reignite within his soul. Then he felt something else hit him. A sort of longing that made him drop to his knees. The cold sensation that came from the snow hitting him hard. It did nothing to spark the intense want he had for his mate. “luna…” Sans closed his sockets focusing on that spark within him.

 

Dusty came into view. He was dabbing something against what Sans assumed was Luna’s nose. “ya were gonna take advantage of her? even though ya could sense she was taken!” Dusty growled out at someone. “look at her nose. she has enough fuckin’ damage black! fuck! i could give a shit how classic feels but i intend to keep her unharmed. an’ what happened to her arm!?”

 

“Sans… I want Sans…” He could hear Luna whimper. “I want Sans.”

 

“i know butterfly. ya will have him back soon enough.” Dusty cooed at her pressing a cloth against her nose again.

 

“I Do Not Understand Why You Have Vanilla’s Mate. She Stated She Is Going To Wheaty’s. What Is Wrong With Her? And Why Is She Imbued With Lusty’s Magic?” Black’s annoying shriek of a voice came through.

 

Lusty’s magic? Why did Dusty bring her to Lusty? Wheaty… Stars he’s doing multiple jumps. Why? What was wrong? The vision faded away making Sans reach out for it wanting it to come back. No… Luna. What was wrong with his Princess?!

 

“Sans?” Papyrus’ voice called out to him making him look up. His brother was standing over him with a concerned look. “Sans… Are You Okay?”

 

“no paps i’m not. i want to get back up top so that i can get back to luna.” Sans didn’t want to worry Paps with the vision he just had. There was no doubt in his mind that this was due to the soul bond. It made the link to them both so that he could feel her. Sans felt grateful for that link right now. It told him that she was okay. Well, not fully okay but she wasn't in the hands of Joseph anymore.

 

The kid came into view making Sans notice something. Frisk’s eyes were glinting with a vermillion coloration. Not seeing the dust that covered her. Sans sighed hoping that they could get this taken care of. He wanted to be back with his mate sooner rather than later.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Luna curled into Dusty’s chest while he carried her back to the room that he had been locked in. When she had wanted to go with him to bed both Black and Mutt had looked at her like she was insane. Dusty’s hand was curled underneath her ass holding her delicately. “Did you mean it?” Luna asked.

 

Dusty hummed in response almost quizzically. “mean what?”

 

“That you intended for me to remain unharmed.” Luna croaked out while Dusty walked through another shattered door. Boy, Black was going to be pissed about that one.

 

“yes.” Dusty spoke calmly placing her on the bed. Luna watched him back up taking off the hoody he had on. “if your brother was able to do that to your soul because he was possessive. i would hate to imagine the hell he put ya through while living with him.”

 

Dusty motioned to hold the jacket out for her. “put this on. paps an’ classic made thin’s nice for ya while ya was livin’ with them. black an’ mutt like it a bit colder.” It had been settled that they would be staying with the strange versions of Paps and Sans for a day or so. So Luna had wanted to stay with Dusty while they were here.

 

The jacket was much larger than Sans’ jacket had been on her. Getting to her feet she made sure to zip it up noticing the grey powder that was all over it. Luna brought her hand up to study the powder. It looked shimmery almost. “What is this stuff?” Luna asked.

 

When she looked up at Dusty to see he wasn’t looking at her. Dusty sighed sitting on the bed holding his hand out to her. Luna walked over to him placing her hands in his. “it’s dust. remnants of monsters when they die. remember when classic seemed adamant about gettin’ rid of me. this is one of them reasons luna. in my underground, i slaughtered monsters to gain lv. even my own brother. i ain’ innocent luna. its why i need the rubbers to fully enjoy what ya can give me in terms of pleasure.”

 

Luna could understand why Sans was wanting to protect her. But she felt for Dusty. “Why did you kill the monsters?”

 

“hmm…” Dusty started off. “ya might think i’m crazy. stars… they all think i’m crazy. but the kid… there was somethin’ wrong with ‘em. they had no qualms killin’ anyone in my underground. their eyes they were this red color… i figured it was cause of all the killin’ cause look what happened to my eye lights.”

 

Luna flinched as a familiar laugh surrounded her. It had Luna climbing up on his lap looking around frantically. “C’ mon Sonia. We can destroy the world that betrayed us together.” The manic childish male voice called out to her making her grab Dusty. She forced her chest into his face while she proceeded to climb on top of him. The panic rolling through her. That voice… she had known it. There was only one voice that had started to haunt her dreams.

 

“Go away Chara!” Luna sobbed climbing over Dusty and crawling to the top of the bed. Piling as many pillows as she possibly could on top of her wanting to escape the laughter that filled her ears. “Leave me alone… please leave me alone..”

 

Dusty sat there on the bed looking up at the ceiling till Luna’s frantic words caught his earholes. “I don’t want to destroy the world. You can’t make me. I won’t allow it. Please leave me alone Chara. Go away Chara.”

 

Chara? Dusty was sure he recalled that name from the days when Gaster had been around. The little brunette child with the vermillion colored eyes. They always looked like everyone was ready to tell them to leave. They had been spiteful. And yet they had died from the consummation of buttercups. That had been a long time ago. Chara had been the first human to fall to the underground.

 

If Luna didn’t calm down she was going to send her soul into overdrive again. Like she had done when Black and Mutt had ahold of her. He wasn’t sure what they did since they didn’t say anything. But Luna’s soul had screamed out with need. Dusty climbed up the bed trying to reach her but a crimson bone came at him sending him across the room. Stars! Now of all time!

 

“black! now is not the fuckin’ time!” Dusty snarled lifting his head to look up at Black who was on the bed. Why did the other skeleton have interest in her? No. Dusty knew why.

 

“What Did You Do To Her That She Is Panicking This Bad? My Neighbors Are Going To Hear Her Soul And Think We are Torturing A Human. Why Is She Telling The Ambassador To Go Away?” Stars that was right. In the Swap dimensions, Chara was the one who was considered Ambassador to the monsters. Not Frisk.

 

“she’s classic’s mate. dunno anythin’ about chara there but gotta feelin’ they are the reason her brother went all out on her soul the way he did. if she keeps freakin’ out the way she is the magic lusty provided will burn off sooner rather than later. i need her to survive black.” Dusty wanted Luna to live. Not just for Classic. He hadn’t been kidding when he stated he could give a shit about Classic. No, he wanted Luna to live for himself.

 

“Magic? Is That Why She Is Imbued With It. Stars Why Didn’t You Say Something Sooner. MUTT!!” Black called out loud enough that Dusty could see Paps appear holding his hands over his head. “MUTT GET IN HERE NOW YOU MONGREL!”

 

Black looked down at the Lady who was curled under the blankets. He knew it was a bad idea to have the murderous one take her to the bedroom. “This Is Your Fault I Just Know It!” Black growled out.

 

“don’ blame me. i was gonna help her till ya intervened.” Dusty snarled back coming closer towards the bed.

 

Black summoned his bone rapier swinging it out towards Dusty. Halting the murderous Sans in his place. “Back Now You Fiend! You Will Not Have The Lady!” Gathering the pile of pillows he started to toss them off the bed uncovering the woman that was buried underneath. Black looked her overtaking in her current attire. “What Are You Dressed In My Lady?” Black scoffed.

 

Sonia looked up at him. Even though Dusty had called her Luna, she had introduced herself as Sonia to him. Wait! Black recognized that jacket how could she stand to be in that thing. Then again it was probably cold in the house for her. Maybe she needed something to keep her warm. Still, there were better clothes than that dust-covered garment.

 

Mutt appeared thankfully making Black take a defensive stance between Sonia and Dusty. “I Refuse To Allow A Lady Like Her Go With You Anywhere. Mutt Get Her Out Of Here!” Black barked out but a set of arms wrapped around him making him squeak.

 

“Stop fighting!” Sonia called out. She was touching him again. And begging him not to fight Dusty. Why?

 

“My Lady… He Hurt You.” Black spoke softly placing his hand on her cheek trying to get her to let go. Something seemed familiar about her. About this… What was it? He didn’t see the dusky purple tendril that was seeping out from her chest. Mutt however did.

 

“look out m’lord. princess has somethin’ leakin’ from her chest.” Mutt took a defensive stand forward.

 

Black caught sight of the tendril. It looked harmless but Black knew a lot about magic. That magic was unfamiliar to him. The only color that he had seen close to it was Dusty’s magic. “Hold On. I Want To See This. I Don’t Think She Will Hurt Me.”

 

“m’ lord…” Black snipped off anything further that Mutt Would say with a low growl.

 

“Let Me Make My Own Decisions Mutt. I Don’t Know Why But Sonia Seems Familiar To Me. Maybe…” His gloved hand reached down touching the tendril. It moved quickly coiling up Black’s arm. Black swallowed hard while the tendril slid into his shirt. Going to the center of his ribcage to his sternum. Black gasped falling back on the bed Sonia on top of him.

 

_Black sat in the coffee shop grumbling away. Vanilla should have involved him and Mutt in the sharing of a woman for their heats. Sure it seemed like a ghastly idea at first but… it would have helped him last week when he had been burning up. The heat cycle was a painful bit, making Black hard to do anything for work. After all, it was his wealth that stemmed from his designs that paid for everything those ingrates bought. House and whore included!_

_Looking at the word search he was trying to do sixteen across. “Someone Who Lacks A Brain. Numbskull Seems Fitting! Except It Doesn’t Fit!” Black growled out the words was a five letter word with the third letter in being D._

_“Hey Monster. Keep it down or I will…” The owner Charlie spoke up._

_“Aww leave him be Charlie. You know how frustrating those things are.” A sweet voice spoke making Black lift his attention from the newspaper._

_There was a woman sitting on a stool at the coffee bar. A large coffee cup was resting on the bar next to a saucer that held a berry-filled muffin. She was dressed in one of his designs. But the hoody she had on her shoulders didn’t match the work he had put in on it. Dark auburn hair spilled out from the ponytail that was high on her head. The woman picked up her cup giving Black a chance to notice the string that dangled from it._

_“Sorry Luna. Just don’t like it when they get loud or sound insulting.” Charlie mentioned placing a little plastic bowl with a scoop of butter in it on her saucer. “There’s your cinnamon butter for your blackberry muffin. Try not to get that dress dirty. I know those dresses need to be dry cleaned.”_

_“I know how you feel about loudness Charlie. Would you like me to lower your aide a bit? Might make it easy when you get your rush later.” Luna spoke a smile on her face. “I know it must be dry cleaned. I intend to take care of it the way it’s meant to be. It was a present from Grillby after all.”_

_Black watched Charlie walk from around the counter towards the woman at the bar. Black watched her turn giving him the opportunity to see the little white knee-high socks she wore with that dress. And sneaker? Seriously one of his designs was being worn with sneakers?! Black scoffed attempting to focus on his puzzle but he couldn’t help but watch. Charlie leaned down close to the woman. She pulled on a set of huge owl-like glasses. “Oh Charlie… you have this thing turned all the way to the max volume. No wonder you are so irritable today.”_

_She adjusted a dial that was in the man’s ear. Black hadn’t known that Charlie wore a hearing aid. He should have been a bit more courteous towards the man. Charlie was one of the few businesses that accepted monsters. Serving them with the same kind smile that he offered humans. When the woman had left Black got up from his chair and made his way over to the counter._

_“Charlie… I Wanted To Apologize For My Loudness Earlier. I…” Black blushed a crimson coloration turning his attention away from the man behind the counter. “… Was Unaware That You Wore A Hearing Aid.”_

_Charlie looked over at him a smile spreading over his aged face. “Nah… don’t you worry yourself about it Blackberry. I am used to you being loud. Just a lot of stress on my mind and I took it out on you. Luna just reminded me that I need to take it easy. Have to admit your designs look good on her. Grillby certainly treats her well.”_

_“Indeed… I Have Never Seen One Of My Designs Worn With Sneakers.” Black sneered not caring for his full name being used._

_“Better her sneakers than her Doc Martins. Luna walks everywhere. She needs comfort in her feet. Told that woman once told her a hundred times she needs to get a car. I know Grillby pays her well. But she is stubborn.” Charlie hummed turning back to retrieve her dish and muffin. Giving Black the chance to see she had left a tip. “Heavens above Luna. Why do you do this to me every time.”_

_There was a five dollar bill that Black noticed. It was folded into a heart with the name Charlie written across it. Seemed like a waste. Black watched Charlie walk to a corkboard behind the bar. It was lined with various decorations of money art. There were three other hearts on the board with Charlie written on them all matching Luna’s handwriting. Black found himself overwhelmed by the way she treated the elderly man. “Have A Good Day Charlie. Try….” Black huffed softly. “Try Not To Stress Too Much. You Have A Thriving Business.”_

_“It isn’t the business I stress about Blackberry. It’s the knowledge that my daughter is having a kid. Little boy at that. I am stressed that no good guy of hers will take off on her.” Charlie confessed._

_Black looked up at the man and frowned. “Then Why Don’t You Tell Your Daughter How You Feel?”_

_“Gah, its harder than that Blackberry. My daughter would sooner disown me for talking ill about the father of her kid. Than listen to a warning of an old man.” Charlie sighed._

_“You’re her Father. Raised Her From The Day She Was Born. The Least You Should Be Allowed To Do Is Speak Your Mind. That’s All You Have To Say At The Start. If She Doesn’t Listen Then At Least You Can Say You Tried.” Black offered up knowing sometimes he had to remind himself of that same line. Especially when dealing with his brother. Black loved Rus more than anything but it was because of that love Black stated things harshly._

_“Will keep that in mind Blackberry. See you tomorrow. And oh, sixteen across is Idiot.” Charlie chuckled making Black look down at the crossword. Counting the blocks at sure enough Idiot fit in sixteen across._

_Sighing he stomped his way out the bar. Not noticing the woman who had been sitting at the coffee bar waiting outside against the wall. Black grumbled a few blocks till light breeze picked up. Blowing past him, Black froze picking up the dark floral scent that came from behind him. His entire body stiffened at the scent wondering why it was so tantalizing._

_“That was very kind what you said to Charlie.” That melody like voice called to him._

_Black turned around to see Luna from before only this time he got a good view of her face. It was a soft generous one. But it was her eyes that caught his attention a pair but each one different. One emerald and one sapphire. Black’s fingers itched for a pencil so that he could draw out a design that popped into his mind. Watching as the woman walked closer to him._

_The dress was a white actually an off-white coloration. With little red orchids scattered around it. It wasn’t an expensive one on his line, but it was one of the most popular ones. “Charlie is a good man. Always looking out for others when it came down to it. Forgive me but I don’t think we had introductions. You are in the coffee shop often though. I always worry I would interrupt you from your business. My name is Luna Solarium. I am but a humble waitress at Grillby’s.”_

_The way she introduced herself came off like nobility. And the way she walked it wasn’t common. It was the walk like she had been taught for years. Balancing books on her head and told to walk straight less she wanted them to fall. “Yes Well, He Seems To Have A Lot On His Plate. It Is A Pleasure To Meet You Miss Solarium But Did You Only Stop Me To Tell Me How Kind I Was? I Assure You That I The Maleficent  Sa… Black Do Not Need To Be Reminded Of My Good Deeds.” The speech rehearsed much in his mind. He used it often to remind his employees of who they worked for._

_“Of course not.” Luna chuckled at him the amusement twinkling in her eyes._

_“this woman botherin’ ya m’ lord.” Mutt spoke appearing behind the woman. Making her eyes move to the left corner. Like she could sense him there. That smile never dying from her._

_“Ah, the bodyguard.” She turned her back to the alleyway so that both he and Mutt were insights. “Was wondering how far you were.”_

_“never far from m’lord. in fact, been watchin’ ya since ya left the coffee shop.” Mutt confessed. “what are ya intentions, little princess? an’ don’ attempt to lie to me.”_

_“I know who he is. I wanted to tell him how much I appreciate his designs. But it touched my heart what he said to Charlie. I was hoping he would notice me a bit sooner.” Luna explained further making Black look to Mutt to see if she was telling the truth. Mutt merely shrugged not taking the offensive which meant she was telling the truth._

_“You Did Not Need To Skulk Behind Me To Tell Me That.” Black accused her softly._

_“Your traveling near dark hours M’lord.” Oh, why did he suddenly get chills at the way she used the mongrel’s name for him. Something about being praised that way especially from her had him wanting to see what other kind of praises she could offer. “There are cruel humans that wander these streets in hopes to take out monsters. I was merely ensuring you got from Point A to Point B safely.”_

_That news surprised both him and Mutt. The monster attacks were not new to them. “MUTT! QUICKLY TAKE US TO MY OFFICE!” There was no denying that he said us. Mutt took a step forward grabbing the young woman by her hoody and lifting her up disgracefully. Black huffed stepping up to Mutt. His younger brother placing a hand on him before blipping them away from the street._

_When they arrived Black reached out to grab the woman by the throat and held her up. “What Do You Play Harlot?!” Black growled at her noticing she didn’t flinch from his grip. But something else caught his attention. It was the bruising on the side of her face. Black stepped back dropping her to the ground. Not too hard since she was able to land on her feet. The sight of the injury almost terrifying to him._

_“Please don’t look at me that way. I earned this bruise for protecting monsters. I would have kept an eye on you till your bodyguard came back.” She bowed then. Actually bowed to him like he was of some royalty. “Have a good night M’ lord.” Luna spoke walking towards the exit of his office. Black had never once seen anyone so calm in his presence even when he had attempted to intimidate them. He had a sense of… respect for her._

_“Wait!” Black called out. She turned to face him her head tilting to the side with curiosity. “Have You Ever Been Measured? That Dress Is Lovely On You But… It Does Nothing For The Beauty That Your Eyes Hold. I Am Willing To Offer You A Custom Outfit To Compliment Your Beauty. And All I Ask In Payment Is Your Company To My Office Every Night After Coffee. And The Conversation You Might Offer While I Work.”_

_Luna smiled at him and Black could feel his soul pulsing within his chest. The thought of spending more time with her had his soul pinging dully. “Of course, I can do that Mister Berry. Shall I meet you at Charlie’s tomorrow? Your bodyguard can join us too. I would love to get to know him as well.”_

_“If You Wish. But First Let Me Get Your Measurements First!” Black felt hyped as he approached her. Even though that wasn’t his intention to get to know her._

Black awoke from the dream looking down at the woman who was holding him currently out cold. Mutt was resting above her. That same dusky tendril of magic slipping out from their bones. Mutt met Black’s gaze the both of them had seen the same vision. This woman was the same woman who had spent six months with before they were sent back to their own dimension. They both pulled away when a dusky pink tendril floated in front of them. From his peripheral vision, he could see a look on Dusty’s face. It was one of shock as the tendril became a silhouette of what Black assumed was a little girl.

 

_She touched you with her bravery. It is not one of her traits. And yet she treated you like nobility. It touched your soul. Now you must treat her with such kindness. I have unlocked the memory you both have locked away. Because you didn’t want to be reminded of what that dimension offered. Please help her. Her soul is broken…._

 

The pink tendril slid inside of her chest taking hold of something and bringing it forth. Black and Mutt both gasped at the sight of the soul that was pulled out. They both reached for it instantly. But the tendril pulled the soul away from them. _Only if you want to. I will not have you feeling you have to. Luna is precious to some that you do not care for._

 

Black admitted seeing the cyan coloration of Vanilla’s magic. The ingrate didn’t deserve a woman like Luna. Where was he when Luna was getting beaten and bruised? Black looked to Mutt seeing his brother grasp at the soul pouring amber magic into it. “MUTT?”

 

“she had coffee with me on days when ya was too busy for her. before that night she had walked me home when i was drunk. not carin’ when i hung off her. she didn’ make me feel like a mongrel.” Mutt purred proceeding to pour the magic into her soul.

 

Black thought back to one of the nights he got insulting towards her. She had come from work at Grillby’s dressed like in a skimpy skirt and a halter top. Smelling like grease and alcohol. He had a rough day at work. The stench of greasy food seemed to set him off. He had called her every name in the book. But turned out she had a rough night as well.

 

_“If you call me a Whore or a Slut one more time I will bend you over that Desk and paddle your coccyx! I put up with enough shit from humans at my job! I don’t need some Pompous asshole stating that the attire I wear to work to make money is slut clothing! So either you shut your fucking trap or your bodyguard will have to find a way to get your head out your ass!” Luna had growled at him. “I am a lady! I have never had sex! Would love to get laid but I can’t find a guy that would be worthy of it!”_

 

Stars he remembered kissing her so fiercely. He was so close to pinning her to the desk until Mutt showed up. Without a second thought, Black reached out for her soul crimson magic flowing from his tips into it. “Stars… I Was Wondering If I Would Ever See You Again My Lady.” Black leaned forward kissing the side of her cheek.

 

~ . ~ . ~. ~

 

“So You Are Hoping Wheaty Can Undo The Damage To Her Soul.” Black scowled across his desk at Dusty who once again had Luna in his hold. The young woman sleeping deeply in his lap. Black could feel the tingle of jealousy that was rolling though him.

 

“that’s the plan.” Dusty stroked his fingers through auburn curls. “wheaty is the only one i know with green magic that won’ expect anythin’ out of her. green an’ g would want to examine her further. ‘specially with that little soul thin’ she has goin’ on. that explains the shift in lusty’s demeanor when he had been healing her.”

 

Black hummed looking over the soft red pajama’s that Luna was currently dressed in. Ensuring that there wasn’t a stitch out of place. “You Will Be Keeping Her Out Of Her Dimension Till Vanilla Returns Correct? Even If She Shot This Brother Of Her's He Might Not Be Dead.”

 

“i am aware. an’ given i now know luna is pregnant still.” Dusty huffed his other hand adjusting to curl around Luna’s body. Black admitted he hated the thought of her clinging to Dusty that way. “i will see if wheaty will allow her to remain on his farm durin’ the remainder of her pregnancy.”

 

Black wanted Dusty to bring her back here once she was fully healed. His Lady belonged here with him and his brother. Ensuring her safety. But that wasn’t his call. Plus, there was the risk that if she remained here that he might claim her for himself. Not allowing her to return to the other dimension. “You Didn’t Know That She Was Pregnant?”

 

“i knew that she was pregnant before frisk triggered the reset. but she was six months along. when i came across her after the reset her body was…” Dusty trailed his hand over her stomach making Black nearly choke on a growl. “the baby reverted into the day she had conceived. now you, mutt, an’ lusty have poured your magic into her. the baby is clearly absorbin’ that magic.”

 

Wait Black hadn’t thought about that. They had all fed magic into her soul, in turn, feeding magic into the baby. Black couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride bubbling up in him. He and that mongrel of a brother had preserved Luna as well as her baby. “Another Jump Is In Order But You Cannot Keep Her In Those Clothes All The Time. She Will Need To Shower And Change. She Will Not Be Treated Like A Heathen. She Is A Lady.”

 

Getting up from his desk he pulled out a week’s worth of clothing that had been conveniently placed in a suitcase. “When I First Met Her She Had Shown Me Something I Was Unaware A Human Could Show. My Soul Pinged With Acknowledgement Of That She Wanted To Be Around Me.” At the mention of the ping Black saw the way Dusty’s sockets widened. That was interesting. “I Want You To Tell Her That These Are A Gift From Me. Along With This…”

 

Black opened his palm showing off a bracelet charm. It was a thimble with a ribbon on top. The little red ribbon glowed a crimson coloration. Mutt brought up one that looked like a dog collar. It had a soft amber coloration. Black shot a glare to his brother who shrugged carelessly. Dusty sighed taking the charms muttering something under his breath while he retrieved her bracelet. Black watched the two charms become added making him feel a sense of relief. His and Mutt’s magic would protect her in other dimensions.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Dusty leaned against the frame of the bedroom door. Waiting for Luna to finish up in the bathroom. Shooting a glare at the crimson wearing skeleton that was currently poised on the bed. Waiting for his butterfly to finish up as well. This annoyed the shit out of him. Every single skeleton that who’s paths that they crossed felt this need to aid Luna. Managing to link themselves to her. And yet here he was too afraid to share his magic. Afraid that she might die if he poured it into her. Luna… was precious to him. He remembered the night he met her. Now was not the time to drift down memory lane though.

 

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. Luna came out dressed in a black pair of jeans. They had a little blackberry embroidered into the back-left pocket. A white button up blouse with a red vest over the top of the shirt. Dusty admitted it looked good on her. Luna had gone from cute little bed warmer to a sexy librarian in a manner of minutes. “What do you think?” She asked looking directly at him.

 

“ya look beautiful, butterfly.” Dusty cooed watching her cross the room the black slip ons managing to go well with her outfit. Black had been determined to keep her from wearing sneakers for some odd reason.

 

“You Look Stunning My Lady.” Black hopped to his feet quickly running up to Luna. Taking her hand in his only to press a kiss to her knuckles. Dusty wanted to smack the crap out of that little shit. “Now Remember These Can’t Be Washed With Everyday Clothes. I Can’t Be There To Rescue You When You Have An Issue With Your Wardrobe. Though Mutt Promises He Will Find A Way To Visit You More When Vanilla Returns.”

 

Dusty froze at that. They were what? Stars no. Bad enough he fought with Classic to get time with her. He wasn’t about to fight these two. “butterfly we need to get goin’. we need to get to wheaty. the longer we stay here the longer it takes to get to him.” Wanting to get her away from these two.

 

“Alright Dusty.” Luna smiled at him making his soul warm. She removed her hand from Black’s grip and made her way to him. Black sent a scowl in his direction. Dusty moved his arms around her shoulders. The press of her head against his chest gave him the opportunity to flip off Black before they blipped from the dimension.

 

They came to in a hallway making them both gasp for air. It looked to be a school of some sort. “Where are we?” Luna asked getting Dusty’s attention to focus on a banner above their head. It read: Ebott University.

 

“we are in a college.”  Dusty explained.

 

“I always wondered what the inside of a college would look like.” Dusty could hear the smile In her voice making him turn his head to look at her.

 

“why don’ ya go?” Dusty hummed while they walked down the hall. He reached down to grab ahold of her suitcase.

 

“With the risk of Joseph finding me I didn’t want to try it. It was always in my best interest to keep a low paying job. Keep my name off things like properties and such. Guess I didn’t think about that when I rented that apartment above Pappy’s work.” Luna sighed.

 

“when this is all over butterfly. ya should try to go. it would be good for ya.” Dusty smiled at her and she smiled in return.

 

The sound of a song played in the distance catching their attention. Stars they were going to meet another Sans weren’t they? Dusty took in a deep breath while they ambled down the hallway. Dusty pushed open the doorway making the music get louder. The classroom was mostly empty aside from a lone figure who swayed his hips from side to side. The beat starting up slow he backed up towards them till the first beat of the music turned up. He spun on his left foot stopping in front of them. His sockets opening to look at them. Eye lights focused on Luna and Dusty thought he was going to have to fight him.

 

“twinkle toes.” His deep baritone voice came out filled with excitement before he blipped in front of Luna. Dusty had no time to stop the skeleton before his arms locked around her.

 

“Holy shit Remix!” Luna giggled her arms wrapping around him in response. “It’s been so long.”

 

Bonus:

 

Rus followed Black to the elevator that led to his personal office at Berry Co. They weren’t based in Ebott but Black didn’t want the small town to be overwhelmed by his business. Berry Co was a leading designer franchise that produced the latest fashion line every season. His older brother had gone from wanting to be Captain of the Royal Guard to Fashion Entrepreneur the Year. Not that Rus minded. His brother’s need to design clothes tended to leave Mutt with his choice of models. Some that Rus liked to take home.

 

“Have That Coffee Girl Bring Me My Coffee. I Need To Get A Lot Of Work Done.” It made sense that Black would be in a sour mood since Dusty’s departure. Honestly, Rus was feeling it too. The two brothers had cared about Luna more than they were willing to admit. But they had left a couple of days ago.

 

Black had made a point to sleep in the room that Luna had been occupying. His face buried into the pillow that she had rested on. It was unlike anything that Rus had seen before. Not true. Rus recalled that Black had been this way when they were sent back to their own dimension. Black had fallen in love with Luna. Only to have her ripped from him when the machine had been fixed. And it happened again.

 

“right away m’lord.” Rus allowed Black to march the remainder of the way to his office. It allowed Rus to focus on his own feelings. Most always tended to lean towards Rus. Treating him with the affection leaving Black out of it. Not Luna. She had embraced them both. So… with that thinking in mind Rus wanted to find a woman that would accept both him and his brother. Rus only hoped that Black thought the same way.

 

The woman was leaning over the desk focused on the drawing pad in front of her. She had a drawing tablet and yet she still used colored pencils, crayons, markers, the whole kitten caboodle. Rus took a minute to admire her curvy figure while she was leaned forward. Raven colored hair with hints of orange and white streaking through the ends. The fair tone of her skin had him humming in hopes to find out what it would be like to take nibbles out of her. This woman… plagued his dreams often. There were times when he brought a woman home he would picture them as her while he pounded them into his bed.

 

“m’ lord wants coffee.” Rus spoke solemnly.

 

Not flinching when that pencil when slamming down on the desk beside her head. Her attention lifted to focus on him making him drink in the sight of those icy blue eyes. Everything about her screamed fun in bed. He had even heard stories from a sex club he visited about how good she was at sucking cock. Yet the one time he had asked her to join him she slammed a door on his face.

 

“How many times to I have to say this? I am not a coffee girl.” She growled at him that voice like honey to his earholes. _At least one more time Harley._ He thought to himself.

 

“m’ lord wants coffee.” He repeated again not missing the way her eyes dilated into what he called cat eyes. To anyone else, they would miss it. Not Rus though.

 

“Fine, I will get His Fucking Highness his godforsaken coffee. And if he complains about it again I will throw it in his fucking face.” She grumbled getting up from her desk while she stomped her way to the coffee machine. Stars Rus would love to see her do it. Because it meant he would get the delight in punishing her with Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... you guys guessed it next Dimension is DanceTale. Remix remembers Luna! Yay!
> 
> I am curious because yes every skeleton has a previous run-in with Luna before she met Sans. This includes Dusty. Do you guys want the first real time that Dusty met Luna? And if so should it be included in the next chapter or not? I look forward to your responses.


	43. Remixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna encounters a blast from her past. A kiss reminds her of everything she shared with someone she once cared deeply about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! 
> 
> So I promised Dusty's memories to ya'll don't worry they are coming. Dancetale is going to take a few chapters it seems because I have chosen to make Remix a very important part of Luna's past. In one of these chapters will be a chapter where we get to see how Luna affects not just Dusty but Axe and Traps too. 
> 
> Unfortunately, this means MSP, GDY, and Strawberries might take a while to update. Depending on how much I write. 
> 
> Um... I have to go out of town for the 3rd time this month next weekend July 26th to 27th. My writing is probably not going to happen much during those two days. Sorry.

Remix led Luna over to the bleachers of the auditorium, allowing her the opportunity to sit down. She didn’t miss the way he looked her over, her cheeks warming to the gesture. A sort of hunger shimmering in those pale blue eye lights. Of everyone for her to see again. It was Remix. There was always a reason why she never spoke to Sans about her past. Mostly that was because she didn’t want him to see how close she had gotten to him. Well more his cousins. Remix… had gotten the closest to her. Leaning forward she threw her arms around him tightly, startling the skeleton. He smelled of ketchup, sake, and the odd scent that reminded her of gummy bears. Sweet and fruity.

 

Mentally she bit her lip at the thought that crossed her mind. Before seeing Lusty, Mutt, and Black she didn’t recall meeting them. Maybe she could talk to Dusty about it, maybe it was some sort of magic going on with her. There was a chance that she wondered if they were dreams rather than memories. The memory with Black though she recalled what Charlie had confessed to Black. Luna also remembered that Charlie had spoken to his daughter. Yeah, they argued a bit but in the end she came home. Charlie was happier than ever. Even went as far as to give her a job at the coffee shop.

 

“sheesh twinkle toes have ya been a bit bonely without me?” Remix teased her before wrapping his arms tightly around her. “that’s okay i been bonely without ya too.”

 

That last part was spoken in a near whisper while he leaned down to nuzzle the top of her head. Reminding Luna of how comforting the skeleton could be. Truth was she had missed the dance-crazed skeleton. After a few minutes they broke apart, falling back to their spots. Remix’s eye lights trailing over her body once more. He sure seemed to like looking her over right now.

 

“stars… you look… different.” She wondered if he was referring to the fact that she looked younger. Honestly, she was struggling with her nineteen-year-old body too. Then those eye lights fixed on her chest. A startled expression crossing his face. “what happened!?” His hand reached out his finger extending to point at her chest.

 

Luna winced knowing exactly what he was talking about. Her soul. When Black and Mutt had pulled it from her chest she had gotten a better look at it. There were dull areas that were filling with various colors each time a skeleton gave her magic. Her gaze turning away from him so that she could avoid eye contact. Not seeing Remix blip across the room and deck Dusty in the face. “this is your fault isn’ it! how dare you hurt her! don’ you realize how important she is?! or are you that fuckin’ dense?!” Remix gripped Dusty by the front of the shirt pulling him down so they were nose to nose. “why’d ya hurt her?”

 

“Remix!” Luna called out to him making the skeleton freeze his gaze turning to fix on her. Which gave Dusty the perfect opportunity to push him back. It was enough of a shove that threw Remix back, taking Dusty’s tattered red scarf with him as he fell to the ground. “Dusty?!” She yelled at the other now.

 

“think i would just damage her soul because it would be amusin’? think i wanna see her suffer. i ain’ like relic, asshole! i don’ kill because it’s just fun. i kill to help push off the insanity that the determination brin’s.” Dusty defended himself taking a stance to fight off Remix if he came at him again. “i hate seein’ her this way. ya an’ all the other alternates only get to see her sufferin’ for a bit. i get to see it constantly. see the pain she endures while she has episodes that her soul attempts to flare up.”

 

Luna frowned looking at Dusty, this was the third jump since they were in his dimension. Yet he had been with her through all her spells. She felt an immense sense of guilt wash over her. Dusty was supposed to be her close friend and she had been insensitive to how he might be with all of this. Getting up from the bleachers she crossed the room. When she got close to Dusty she wrapped her arms around him. It must have startled him because she felt him pull back slightly.

 

“I’m sorry for putting you through all this. I forgot briefly what you went through with Mouse. And I don’t want to die on you as well.” She felt his body cringe at the mention of her dying. “I have just wanted to get back to Sans. And yet you have been here with me through all of this.” Luna spoke pressing her face into his chest taking in the woodsy scent that was on his clothes.

 

She could hear him make a soft rumble in his chest before his arms pressed against her. Shoving her face into the soft cotton fabric of his shirt. Why was the thought of snagging that turtleneck from him suddenly playing in her mind? “it’s fine butterfly. this isn’ your fault. this is all that no-good brother of yours’ fault. an’ when i get ya all healed up i am gonna go back an’ teach him a lesson.”

 

“ya tellin’ me joseph did this to her?” Remix’s voice came up loud. The sound of him getting back to his feet echoing through the auditorium.

 

Luna winced forgetting that Remix had been the one who got the truth about her past. It was hard to explain what Remix meant to her. But he was just as precious to her as Dusty was. Pulling from Dusty’s shirt she looked up at him for a minute. He flashed a smile down at her before she turned to look out at Remix. 

 

“Joseph found me in Ebott. I was on my way to see BP and Tops when a woman crossed my path. Turns out she was working with him. I tried to run but they caught me. When I came to he had my soul out and he…” Luna wasn’t sure how to put this. It was an emotional experience for her. The memories kept going in and out of her mind like they didn’t wat to come forth.

 

“hey…” Remix called out to her getting her to look up at him. “ya don’ need to talk about it. got a pretty good picture painted in my mind. seems i owe dusty here an apology. sorry man. luna is just a soft spot for me. cared about her when I was in classic’s dimension. still care about her to this day.”

 

“it’s fine. with my past i am the most likely person that would be the cause of it. but only thin’ i am guilty of here is the fact i didn’ get to her in time before the reset.” Dusty sighed placing his hands on her shoulders making her look back at him. Dusty had been more protective since the reset had happened. And Luna wasn’t entirely sure why. She definitely appreciated it too.

 

“reset? so that’s why ya look so different twinkle toes. ya reverted years prior.” Remix hummed while his gaze trailed over her figure. That hunger returning once more before he stepped towards her. “did ya let classic go all the way with ya already before the reset?”

 

Luna’s eyes went wide hearing those words and she knew why he had said that. But that would require taking a dip into her little past. Looking at him while his hands found her hips and pulled her to him. The pants that Black had made for her doing nothing but to cool the heat that was coming from his fingers. Dusty seemed to allow Remix to pluck her from his arms. A look back at him though and she saw the confused look in his eye lights. “twinkles…” Remix breathed into her ear making her body jolt in response.

 

Luna turned to face Remix only to have him catch her mouth with his teeth. A low purr rumbling its way from his chest and through his throat. Her hips were pulled flush with his body making her throw her arms around him. This guy…. Stars… she had forgotten what it was like to be with him.

 

_Luna had gotten into a heated argument with Black for the third time this week. The guy just didn’t know how to lay off on her about her work attire. Always assuming like she was going to get laid. A low growl escaping while she turned back towards the building he worked at. That temper that always got her in trouble rising within her in response._

_Every part of her wanted to go back into his office and tell him off. Every time she would yell at him she would see this twinge of guilt flash in his eye lights. This was her third month with him and the arguments were just getting worse. If it weren’t for the fact she knew what it would do to him mentally she would go off on him. There was no doubt that her yelling at him made him feel bad. If only she were right about that._

_“I swear you are just an asshole. I am not a fucking whore.” Luna grumbled flipping the bird towards the building not caring if the pretentious asshole saw it or not. “You wear too many clothes and your office hot as balls. Turn up the air conditioning some time.”_

_A low chuckle from the shadows made her jump in response. Oops had Rus followed her outside to tell her to stop getting into arguments with Black again. Really the taller skeleton was getting on her nerves as well. Getting all touchy with her. She wouldn’t mind normally if he actually wanted to do something with her. Other than get an irritated rise out of Black. “Rus, I swear to the stars I am in no mood tonight. Your brother better stop calling me a whore if he expects me to act better.”_

_“bet rus would respond with don’ care that’s my brother.” A voice called out to her from the shadows. Amusement stringing along in it. “but i ain’ rus sweetheart.”_

_Luna looked at her watch realizing that she was going to be late for work. This was just a bad day all over the place. Deciding not to respond to the voice she walked away from the front of the building. Well more like she jogged away from the building. This was the one-time during Black’s little sessions that she had to come before work. It made his antagonizing more bearable since he wasn’t complaining how greasy she smelled._

_Grillby’s was packed tonight so getting through the crowd was a struggle. A woman started to dance in front of her. Giving Luna a view of the woman’s backside in a red dress. She diverted her attention away from the sight hearing an amused chuckle coming from behind her. Luna grunted trying to squeeze through until she reached the bar. Her hands slapping down on the marble countertop. The fire elemental behind it chuckling in response to her panting._

_“Did you forget that it was Karaoke Thursday Luna?” He asked his voice coming out similar to the crackle of a firepit._

_“Yes. I am sorry Grillby I got held up by a mean little tyrant.” Luna walked behind the counter the best she could. Removing her jacket from her body. The warmth that was coming from Grillby seeming to be overbearing._

_“Next time I will storm the castle and rescue the princess from the small tyrant.” That got a smile from her making her turn to press the front of her body into Grillby from behind._

_“Next time I will make sure to call for my daring knight.” Luna pressed a light kiss to Grillby’s cheek making the fire monster turn blue in response. He turned his large arms engulfing her small body in an embrace. “I better get to work Grillby.”_

_The night went all over the place there was a guy screaming his order at her. Luna was staring at him and all she could see was Black. Attempting to keep her face trained with a smile. A flash of blue appeared behind the guy making Luna look past the guy. Pale blue eye lights locked on her with the cockiest grin spread over his skeletal face. He held up a pot which she recalled serving. The contents were sake served hot. Every instinct inside of her was screaming to tell him no. But the sense of justice that was within her was telling him to do it. While the guy proceeded to scream at her. The pot tilted, and a clear obviously steaming liquid came pouring out from the bot straight into the guys lap._

_Captain Horrible jumped so fast from his seat he managed to make her fall back. Landing on the ground rather hard. “What the fuck?! Are you out your mind monster?” Captain Horrible whirled on the skeleton dressed in a blue hoody._

_“hey sorry there chief. i was on my way to my table. probably had too many sake bombs. i can be such a numb skull at times.” Flash of blue spoke reaching up behind him to scratch the back of his skull. His pale blue eye lights still locked on her. “aww… ya knocked down twinkle toes here. here sweetie let me help you up.”_

_“Twinkle Toes?” Luna asked when he leaned over to help her up. His hand extending out to her. His phalanges had these gloves on them. They were black super soft and fingerless. She couldn’t help but running her fingers over them when he took hold of her hand. So soft and there was this printing over it. There were these little bones on the gloves that made her chuckle. A skeleton wearing skeleton gloves._

_“Leave her on the ground.” Captain Horrible interrupted. “Little tramp can’t seem to get my order right.”_

_Luna looked up about ready to give the asshole a piece of her mind. But she froze when she saw the look on the skeleton’s face. He had gone from being jovial to downright pissed off. “just a second twinkles. remix is about to show this asshole his place.” The words were so soft that she barely heard them._

_Remix? Was that his name? The skeleton winked at her before turning back to face Captain Horrible. Those gloved phalanges curled into a fist before connecting with the other guy’s face. It sent him back into the wall. Remix moved on top of him grabbing Captain Horrible by the shirt yanking him back to his feet._

_“now call me a monster all ya want. Insult me all ya want. but twinkles here she don’ deserve the treatment that ya give her. she here servin’ ya keepin’ that cute little smile on her face. an’ how do ya repay her? by talkin’ bad about her, screamin’ at her, an’ callin’ her names. i just can’ have that.” Remix took another swing at the guys face throwing him down to the ground. “pay ya fuckin’ tab and get the fuck outta here. if ya ever come back ya best have an apology for twinkles.”_

_Captain Horrible was instantly forgotten by Remix when he turned around to face her. His gloved hands out towards her offering her some help. Luna felt her cheeks flush at the way he stood up for her. She reached up to take hold of his hand, but a foot hit Remix from behind. It pushed him to the point that he fell on top of her. The scent of sake and gummy bears filling her nose when he pushed her down onto the ground._

_“stars… didn’ think i would fall for ya this fast twinkles. what say we go out for dinner after i clean the floor with this guy? hmm?” Remix chuckled at her. “won’ get up till i get a yes.”_

_Was this guy serious? “Why?”_

_“tick tock twinkles, this guy isn’ gonna wait but i intend to. dinner? i know this great place that serves some stellar pancakes.” Remix continued his head making itself comfortable on her chest. “stars ya are so soft here. all comfy an’…” He didn’t get the chance to finish that sentence before a flaming hand took hold of him by his hoodie. Lifting him up off her._

_“Are you okay Luna?” Grillby asked looking down at her his other hand held out to aid her up. “Maybe its time to close for the night. Seems karaoke night has gotten just a little out of hand.”_

_“Just a bit Grillby.” Luna took hold of his hand._

_Grillby tucked her delicately behind him before shooting a glare at Remix. “Luna dearest, could you go back to the bar while I have a word with these two.” His free arm giving her shoulders a fond hug before sending her off to the bar._

_“twinkles…” That baritone voice called out to her making her turn back around. The skeleton that was currently dangling from Grillby’s hand. His hood was pulled over his head the top part of his skull covered in shadows while he watched her. “still hopin’ we can go for them stellar pancakes. ya gonna give me an answer before the big guy here gives me a reemin’?”_

_Luna had to admit the persistence that this guy was showing made her chuckle. “Fine. But there will be no more fighting.” She watched the little skeleton do a fist bump in the air. Which had him spinning till he came face to face with Grillby. That smile fading at the glare that the fire monster was shooting at him. Luna chuckled before heading back to the bar like Grillby had asked her to._

_“You know he’s like Sans right?” Grillby asked sitting on the stool on the other side of the bar. White eyes watching her while she prepped her drink. “Just different. I know all about Sans and his ‘cousins’ and some of them I wouldn’t trust as far as I can throw them Luna. Remix is a good guy though.”_

_Grillby had managed to get the rest of the people out of the place. Their only patron being Remix who was currently tucked in a booth. Drinking his… how many sake bombs has this guy had now? “He sure drinks a lot.” Luna admitted after a bit before taking a drink of her little shot._

_“Remix is a shy one. Only reason he had the gumption to pull what he did earlier is because he’s drunk.” Grillby shook his head while glancing over his shoulder at the booth. “That one I can trust you with.”_

_“Aww shucks dad does that mean I can stay out past eleven now?” Luna snorted pouring Grillby a glass of water spirits. It was a sort of wine that seemed refreshing. For Luna it made her too sick at times because it had a bubbly effect that tended to twist her stomach. Grillby however loved the stuff. He took the glass for her grumbling something under his breath. A large portion of the liquid just went down that fiery chasm that he called a mouth. “How do you drink that shit?”_

_“Watch it young lady. You don’t kiss your dad with that mouth.” Grillby growled into the wine glass. “I like the taste of it. Makes me cool down enough to aid me in getting a goodnights rest. And if your going out with Remix I am going to need this to get any sleep.”_

_Luna shook her head looking at Remix while she poured a shot for herself. She downed it quickly, trying to get up the gumption to go over there. Unfortunately, she didn’t get the gumption because he wasn’t there anymore. Luna looked around the bar to see if she could find him. But he was no where in sight._

_“lookin’ for me twinkles?” A voice spoke into her ear making her nearly jumped out of her skin. Abruptly she turned around, coming face to face with Remix. His hands planting themselves on the counter behind her. “hi… what’s girl like ya doin’ in a place like this, hmm?”_

_That was a corny line if she ever heard one in her life. An audible groan coming from behind her made her look over. “Both of you get out of my bar before I throw you out. Luna you have your key in case if you need use the spare room. Try to be safe.”_

_“Alright, thanks Grillby.” Luna went to stand up and thankfully Remix stood up to his regular height._

_Luna walked out the door with the skeleton following behind her. She didn’t get a chance to make it to the door before his arms gripped her from behind. “i know a shortcut twinkles.” Unfortunately, she didn’t get a chance to taste those stellar pancakes because before he could short cut he actually collapsed on top of her._

_Luna didn’t wake till the next morning her head was throbbing. She assumed that it was from the hangover from last night. Getting up from the bed, she grumbled and rubbed her temple, trying to figure out why she had a hangover. She only had two shots and it took a lot more than that to get her this bad. The door to the room got pushed open only for her to be greeted by a tall skeleton dressed in a white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. “Ah You’re Awake. I Was Just About To Check On You. How Is Your Head?”_

_“It hurts.” She reached up to find a bandage on the top of her head. That startled her a bit. Her hand slid up to pull off the bandage._

_A pair of red gloved hands reached out to stop her from peeling it off. “I Wouldn’t Do That. Allow Me To Introduce Myself. My Name Is Tango, Remix’s Younger Brother. He Felt Awful For Collapsing On Top Of You.”_

_“Ah that’s what happened.” She looked down to find herself in a pair of boxers with little rocket ships on them. An oversized white shirt and… stars were those her leggings? “Where are the rest of my clothes?”_

_“In The Wash. Why Don’t You Come Downstairs. Remix Stated You Are Owed Pancakes.” Tango took her hand and led her down the stairs. From what she saw they lived out by a lake, lush pine trees decorated the sides making her smile warmly. “Please Have A Seat.” Tango explained leading her into the kitchen, allowing her to take a seat at the table._

_“Where is Remix?” Luna asked wondering where the skeleton responsible for her being here was._

_“He Is Showering. I Told Him To Clean Up Then Come Down And Give You A Proper Apology. And Don’t Worry I Changed Your Clothes Since I Was Concerned About Your Modesty To My Brother.” Luna hadn’t been too worried about people looking at her without clothes. She was concerned however about them seeing her scars from her past._

_A large stack of pancakes was placed in front of her, pulling her out of her thoughts. Something seemed off about them, shifting to the side she noticed that they were kind of shimmery. Sparkly pancakes eh? Tango came back over with a bottle with this milky liquid in it. Tango smiled down at her, bright pale orange eye lights twinkling in delight. He brought the bottle down to the plate tilting it enough so that this dark blue substance came out. It caught Luna’s attention almost instantly making her lean down to watch it. When Tango stopped pouring she watched as some bright glowing lights shot across the syrup._

_Tango laughed when her jaw about hit the table. “Galactic Syrup. It Mostly Magic Based But I Know For A Fact It Tastes Like Boysenberry. Remix Stated He Promised You Some Stellar Pancakes Last Night.”_

_“Thank you.” Luna beamed before picking up the fork and knife proceeding to dig into those stellar pancakes._

_“You’re Welcome. When Remix Comes Down, Please Tell Him I Had To Run To The Store. Do Not Remove That Bandage.” Tango explained before heading out the door keys in hand. Luna nodded her head in response to him while she proceeded to eat her breakfast._

_Luna was alone in the room for a long time. Didn’t he say that his brother was going to be right down? A glance into the other room and she found Remix peeking over the couch at her. His hood pulled over his face enough to hide his eye lights from her. All she could see was the pale blue blush covering his cheek bones. When he saw her looking at him he delved back behind the couch so to hide from her. Grillby had said that the poor skeleton was shy._

_“Hey Remix. You going to join me in here for breakfast? Or are you going to leave me to eat by myself.” Luna chuckled softly before taking a bite of another piece of pancakes._

_Remix got to his feet from the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Never once removing the hood from his face. Luna proceeded to eat while he made himself a plate with pancakes on it. He took a seat across from her. She could see his eye lights better now that he was so close. “How’s your head? Sake tends to cause some vicious hang overs.” Luna was trying to be nice._

_He spoke but she couldn’t really make out what he was saying. She figured that he just wasn’t up for conversation in the mornings. A frown crossing her face, she sat back so that she could finish her breakfast. Both of them just eating in silence. Every so often she would look up to find him watching her. Maybe she shouldn’t have stayed here. When she finished her plate, she walked it over to the sink so that she could wash it. Her mind trying to think how to excuse herself. Placing the rinsed dish in the dish rack she turned back around to find Remix gone. A plate half full of pancakes where he had been sitting._

_Luna pouted slightly, thinking that this was a date that just went down the gutter. Tango had said that her clothes were in the wash. Normally laundry rooms were attached to the kitchens or in the garage. There was a door off to the side of the kitchen. Walking into it she smiled at the sight of a mud room. If she could get her clothes, then she could head out. She was sure that Remix wasn’t trying to be rude or anything. This was just his shyness._

_Luna found her clothes folded neatly on the top of the dryer. That made her feel better since she didn’t want to rummage through their clothes. Looking over her shoulder she made sure that no one was watching her. She started to pull off the oversized shirt from her body and dropped the boxers down to her ankles. There was no way she was wearing these leggings again today. More than likely she had sweated in them. Which she didn’t want to think about. Peeling off the leggings she had to bend over halfway making her look over the little white panties with blue hearts on them._

_“oh fuck…” A voice spoke from behind her making her lift her head to the side. Remix was standing in the doorway his eye lights locked on her back side._

_“Oh my god Remix I thought you had gone back upstairs.” She got back to her full height. A little too fast unfortunately she fell backwards. Oh stars not again! Her eyes closing tightly at the prospect that she was about to hit the ground._

_A pair of hands gripped her from the back of the shoulders. Keeping her from falling to the ground. Luna opened her eyes to look up. Remix’s gaze was focused on her the concern evident in his face. But the second his eye lights moved from her face downwards to look at her chest. The blush on his face darkening before they came back to her face. “heh… fallen for me already haven’ ya twinkles?” He spoke, his words not coming out as confident as before._

_It was when she burst out laughing that he seemed to relax a bit more. Once she was righted he stepped out of the room giving her some privacy to dress. When she came out she found him standing in the kitchen a bottle of water in his hand. “ya might want to take these for your head. gettin’ hit with a bone is no joke.”_

_Luna took the bottle and the set of pills that were in his other hand. “I thought that magic food tended to heal the headaches.”_

_“i forgot this is the woman who calls a fire monster daddy.” Luna snorted handing him back the pain killers her cheeks turning a bit pink. Bringing the bottle up to her mouth she took a sip out of it. “so, are ya sleepin’ with him?” And there went that water straight across the room. Remix watched it splatter all over the island. “with that reaction i will say no.” He chuckled patting her on the back so to soothe her coughing._

_“You are going to kill me I swear. First you clonk me on the head by collapsing on me. And now you assume that I am sleeping with the man who I consider the closest thing to a father figure in my life.” Luna laughed before she was being pulled into his arms. Looking up at him she found him hovering close to her face. His hand reaching up to caress her cheek._

_“good because i wanna try that date thin’ again. an’ i don’ want grillbz thinin’ i am after his girl. stars the way you act an’ talk i found myself drawn to ya. it made the three weeks of watchin’ ya leave black’s office that much worth it. took about five sake bombs to get the gumption up to approach ya last night. an’ i’ve never been more thankful for it.”_

_Luna was taken aback by the sudden forwardness that he was showing. “You didn’t seem like you wanted to see me all morning?”_

_“heh… i um… i am really shy. like i said five sake bombs. there’s just somethin’ about ya that has me drawn to ya. i dunno what it is. but twinkles… stars, would ya give this skeleton a chance? go on a date with me see how far it goes. i’ve done my research on ya. ya love this weird blueberry drink at grillbz. ya work mondays, wednesdays, thursdays, an’ fridays. ya like to ride the train even when ya got no where to go.” Luna was surprised at how much he had learned about her. How long had he been following her? Should she be alarmed that he had been following her that much?_

_“don’ freak out twinkles. i didn’ go off like all the resident with jeffery dean morgan in it. just did the whole just followed you around. the first time i saw ya it was when ya was just leavin’ black’s office. saw this bruise on the side of your face.” He touched the side of her face right where her bruise had been. That was… three months ago!_

_“Normally we don’t get to the stalker confession till about the third date you realize that.” Luna chuckled softly. All of this should have made her leery about him. Meeting Blue and how over the top he was Remix didn’t surprise her. Honestly she actually was consider dating him. Especially when he chuckled at her stalker confession joke. She was a sucker for guys with a sense of humor. And if he was this honest now he would be honest always. “But ya bring up a point. How do you know that I am not seeing anyone already?”_

_Remix snorted at that continuing to caress the side of her face. “only guy ya show any sort of boyfriend like attention to is grillbz. an’ ya already confirmed that ya ain’ doin’ him. so unless ya datin’ one of the devil wears prada boys then you’re not seein’ anyone. got any other silly questions twinkles?”_

_Luna shook her head at that question. “Alright you can take me out for a make up date.”_

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_About three months in Luna had experienced her first monster heat with him. She had come over to the house thinking they could sit down and watch Princess Bride. She had started her period that morning. Walking up to the little house near the lake she dropped the piles of blankets and pillows on the porch. Luna walked up to the door only to get whistled at._

_“wouldn’ go in there darlin’.” Someone called from behind her. It was weird when she looked back at him noticing the skeleton chewing on a stalk of wheat. He wore a straw hat on the top of his head that shielded his face from the sun. a pair of overalls that looked rather dingy and a soil covered shirt._

_“I am just here to see my boyfriend.” Luna called out to the skeleton._

_“i figured darlin’. ya been comin’ around for the last three months. but today isn’ the best day to be visitin’ remix or the estate. thin’s are gettin’ pretty eh… hot right now.” The guy stated making Luna look back at the door. The sound of it opening could be heard. She found a pair of pale blue eye lights peering out the door. “darlin’ be smart an’ walk away from that door slowly. ya don’ wanna be drug in there. now he knows that ya here he gonna do just that.”_

_Luna wasn’t entirely sure what this guy was talking about. She was about to ask him what was going on when arms wrapped around her waist. A hot body pressed into her back while a purring sound could be heard near her ear. Looking back over her shoulder she found the door was now wide open. And Remix was standing directly behind her. His hands moving upwards till the cupped her sensitive breasts. A moan escaping her when he pressed them together._

_“why ya here twinkles?” His voice had a husky tone to it while he continued to press her back into him. Almost like he expected her to meld to his body._

_“I wanted to stop by and watch some movies with you. I’m not feeling too good today.” Luna confessed a soft hiss escaping her when she felt him rub himself against her backside. Knowing full well she had her virginity there taken a while back._

_“mmm we can watch some movies. sit on the couch with ya in my lap. an’ do thin’s to ya. know ya savin’ yourself for when ya are ready. but i know there are other ways we can get to it.” Remix had never been this forward before. Why was he so hot?_

_“mix boy ya let her go. she don’ know what’s goin’ on with ya.” The other skeleton called out._

_“i am sure i can give her the cliff notes version wheaty. don’ worry i’ll be more careful with her than those idiots at the main house are with their current pet.” The term pet could be heard with a sneer while she felt herself being pulled backwards._

_“it don’ make it right boy. ya best explain it to her before ya just jump into it. ya could really scare her.” Wheaty warned Remix. This was all sounding oddly familiar to her. And she couldn’t figure out why._

_“mmm don’ worry yourself wheaty. twinkles here is in good hands.” He pulled her back until she was in the house. Turning his body completely so that he could close the door. She fell forward into a ton of blankets that were spread throughout the living room._

_Landing on the soft blankets she noticed her face was pressed into a large pillow. The sound of locks clicking shut sealing her in the house with Remix. Turning her head, she watched him move closer to her. His hoodie hanging loosely open to reveal his ribcage to her. Black basketball shorts were tented currently with a pale blue area glowing where his crotch was. A pale blue tongue slid out from his open maw before he dropped down to the ground. This definitely not the Remix she was used to._

_Within seconds Remix was on top of her grabbing her by the hips. Pulling her back so that she bumped his pelvic bone. Skeletal hands gripped ahold of her shoulders, pulling her back against him. His pelvis rolling against her backside. “twinkles…” Remix’s voice coming out strained to the point she wondered if he was whining. “i-i am in heat sweetheart. if i pull out my soul and give it to ya, could ya perhaps suck it?”_

_This was unexpected of him, she knew that he could have sex. It wasn’t the first time that he had his little humping sessions with her. But usually when she pointed it out he would pull his hood as tight as possible over his head and walk out of the room. A low grumble under his breath as he did. Tango had assured her she did nothing wrong. But he wouldn’t go any further into it. It only happened once in a while. Right now, he was being fully forward about what he wanted._

_“Remix I am…” She was cut off when he pressed his face into the side of her neck. The sound of him sniffing her could be heard over her frantic heartbeat._

_“mmm… ya smell good again. that time of the month again?” Luna could feel her face flushing at that comment. Remix snickered into the side of her throat. “we can help each other. “_

_The feel of his hips rocking against her made her squeak in response. Her body slowly starting to catch up to what he’s doing to her. Luna gasped when he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. Currently she had on her pajamas which were black shorts and a white shirt that had a smiley face on it. Remix gripped the hem of her shorts, fingers curling down to press into her panties before they were yanked roughly off her legs. Thankfully she had gotten used to the uncomfortable feel that the tampons gave her, so she was able to wear them._

_Remix found the little string. Pale blue eye lights grew the size of saucers in the devoid that was his sockets. He reached down to grip the string. A harmless gesture Luna figured till he pulled it. She squeaked reaching down to grab him by the wrist. “Remix! No!” She scolded him making him jump back a hissing sound escaping him. “Hiss at me all you want. You don’t pull this out unless you want blood all over the place.”_

_“don’ see the problem with that.” Remix snickered softly his normal baritone voice starting to turn to growls. Those eye lights fixating between her legs making her slam them shut to prevent his view. “c’ mon twinkles ya know i can make ya feel good.”_

_The purr that escaped him shot tingles down to her sex. Making the sexual need within her spark to life within her. There was only one other time that she had felt this intense need. Her mind flashed to the side of two different eye lights staring at her. One was vermillion coloration the other mirroring it but it had a touch of blue to it. Hands gripped her from behind making her turn her head till she saw a single red orb watching her. A sharp pain piercing into her backside while a lavender glow emitted from below her.  
_

_A grip around her ankle jolted her from the memory. Soon Remix was above her thrusting something into her hands. It was pulsating to what seemed like a musical beat. Similar to the type she often walked in on Remix dancing to. Whenever he would catch her watching he would stop in place and attempt to act like he hadn’t been dancing. There were times that she wished he wouldn’t be so shy around her. Looking down at what was pulsating in her hand she noticed it was a pale blue upside-down heart. This was… his soul._

_“Remix? Isn’t it dangerous to give this to just anyone?” Luna asked lifting her gaze only to watch him move over her lap. She barely had enough time to move her hands up._

_He straightened to where he was laying back. Though those eye lights were locked with her gaze while a pale blue blush covered his entire face. “normally yes. but it’s been three months twinkles. ya wouldn’ think twice about hurtin’ anyone. well… not entirely true. know what ya do to them racist fucks.” He wiggled a boney finger at her much like a mom would do to a child in trouble. “gonna talk about that twinkles. please caress it. do somethin’ with it. the more i get off the better it will be for me. please twinkles.”_

_There was this odd satisfaction that she felt when he begged. “You are going to explain this all to me when you aren’t so forward like this.” As much as she liked him not shying away from her she didn’t like him being too blunt or forward. “Who was that outside by the way?”_

_Remix whined, wanting her to give him the attention he had begged for. Looking down at the little soul in her hand she could feel it trembling slightly. It felt just as hot as he currently did. Pressing her finger against the side lightly. That slight pressure had him jerking against her lap. A low grumble could be heard. “ya can press a little harder twinkles. it will only break if ya intend to break it. just please give me some relief. i need it.”_

_“So needy.” Luna chuckled flashing a smile down at him. “You’re sure I can’t break it?”_

_“i’ve seen how ya are with monsters twinkles. unless ya intend to hurt me it won’ break i promise. think of it this way this is me barin’ my soul to ya. as long as ya are wantin’ to pleasure me my soul will pick up on it. but i need the strokin’ sensation too.” His hand moved up to press into the side of her face. “i promise twinkles this is fine. an’ that guy ya saw before, that’s wheaty. he the farm boy which is odd to see him out here. probably here to help the guys with their heats in whatever way he can. he’s harmless though twinkles.”_

_Luna tilted her head into his hand before pressing her thumbs into the little heart. Remix gasped his hand dropping down till it clicked against his ribcage. There was something odd about this, all how she could manage to make him feel pleasure with just the intent. Her teeth caught the tip of her tongue not pressing down hard to cause pain. Fingers started to trace the edge of the pale blue heart._

_Remix rolled onto his stomach his head shoved between her thighs. A groan escaping him when she chose to press a bit harder into his soul. It started to tremble in her hand when he started to rut against a pillow that had been pressed against him. A glowing fluid starting to appear dripping downwards. Curiosity got the better of Luna. Her hands brought the soul upwards till it was inches away from her face. The heat radiating from it. Swallowing hard she parted her lips allowing her tongue to loll out from its warm depths. With a simple slide she rolled it over from the crevice of the soul all the way to the tip._

_Hands pressed into her thighs almost painfully making her look down. The sight of his eye lights completely filling his sockets. A click could be heard before something wet and hot pressed against her core making her jerk back. “Remix no! Gross! Menstruation fluids are gross.” She started to say before his grip on her became rough._

_A growl escaping him when she was thrown back onto the pillows. Making her grip the soul tighter. Luna stared up at the ceiling and the pale blue heart in her hands. A ripping sound registered before her shirt was ripped from her torso. The fabric being thrown across the room before he climbed on top of her. The press of his skull to her chest while he ground his cloth covered pelvic bone into her. Luna could feel his erection rub against her core. He kept adjusting his angle till he found a spot that made her squeak._

_A low purr rumbling through him before he pressed at that same angle. The press of his erection finding that sensitive button. Luna let out another squeak followed by a lewd moan. Her fingers pressing into his soul stroking it like she would his member. A thought popped into her mind as curiosity took over wondering how he must have tasted down there. The sweet taste of gummy bears still rolled over her tongue from the initial lick she had given him earlier._

_“are ya against…” He huffed a low growl when she found a spot that seemed to make him tremble. “givin’… hah… h-head, t-twinkles?”_

_That made Luna hum in thought before she looked down at him. “No not really. I will do whatever you need Remix if it makes you feel good.”_

_There was no response to it, not a verbal one at least. Remix pulled away from her body making her gaze fixate on him. The sight of his hands trembling while they went down to his shorts. Pushing them down like they had harmed him in some way. Luna stared in surprise at the sight of the glowing member that Remix exposed to her. The same color of his magic. His hand took hold of it giving a few light strokes making her watch as its folds rolled against bone. Luna couldn’t help but lick her lips in anticipation._

_“couch… now.” His words very commanding._

_Luna didn’t hesitate before she got up to her feet and walked over to the couch. Sitting down only to find Remix standing in front of her. His member still held with that hand. A low hum coming from him while he looked her over. Without warning he pressed his hand against her shoulder pushing her down on the couch. A soft oomph escaping her in response. He gripped both of her ankles signaling that he had let go of himself. Remix tossed her feet over the back of the couch making it to where her head hung from the front._

_A mirthful grin crossed his face while he took in her exposed body. “stars… your so beautiful twinkles. he has no idea what he is fuckin’ missin’. idiot if ya ask me.” Who was he talking about? “tried talkin’ to him but he won’ listen. his loss… i get ya. an’ i’m gonna cherish ya every fuckin’ day twinkles.”_

_Luna parted her lips to ask what he was talking about. That was a bad mood because he took that opportunity to push himself inside of her mouth. Her tastebuds assaulted with the overwhelming tang that she found in lemon gummy bears. The sudden thrust had her whole body shaking making her press her fingers harder into his soul. “fuck… like that. ya stroke there. an’ i will take my time and savor what your little… hah… mouth has to offer. know ya a bit inexperienced in this but i can talk ya through it.”_

_Remix started to pull what bit of himself he had thrust into her mouth out. Making her whimper in response. He thrust back in allowing a low moan to vibrate through her. “like that don’ ya. don’ worry twinkles by the end of this week ya gonna know how to please me. just… lift your tongue. press it into me. bein’ as gentle as i can.”_

_That was true. He hadn’t thrusted his entire length inside of her mouth… yet. Some bit of her worried that he might try. And from what she could see from his length he got wider further into his shaft. Lifting her tongue she pressed it against him finding that lemony flavoring greeting her in full force. Remix hissed in response. “just like that twinkles. fuck… such a good girl.” Remix started to set a steady pace while she rolled her fingers over his soul. Finally finding the motion to do so._

_Remix’s pace started to quicken when she moved her fingers along his soul quicker. His breathing becoming labored which told her how close he was. There was a movement that caught her attention but she didn’t recognize what it was. Until his fingers found that sensitive button of her sex. Pressing hard into it while he drew circles roughly. The movements as deliberate as hers. Moans leaked out onto him while he fucked her mouth thoroughly. “cum for me twinkles i can smell how aroused ya are. have for a while.”_

_Remix growled making her mind flash back to that red orb staring at her. A more threatening growl emerging from the orb while something prodded into her from her backside. “gonna let me in little snack? let me in an’ show ya how good ya can feel.” A gravely baritone voice huffed in her ear._

_Luna came so hard at the thought of both Remix and that mystery voice growling at her. Only to heave, her moans cut of when a thick substance flooded into her mouth. Luna wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. His magic dissipated in her mouth before he fell back shattering the coffee table with his heavy weight. The thick fluid dribbled its way down her face making her let go of the little soul. It had left a similar substance staining her fingers. Which made any attempt to clean her face impossible._

_“fuck twinkles stop.” Remix called out his hands took hold of hers removing them from her face. “thought ya knew to swallow. sorry twinkles.” The feel of his arm curling under her legs prominent along with the press of his other arm under her back. “lets go get ya cleaned up twinkles.”_

_Knowing how close he was helped her out, so she didn’t press her sticky face into his jacket. A few minutes after she heard the water running while she sat on the sink. She assumed it was the sink. Not really wanting to open her eyes. Whatever the fluid was it was starting to dry to her face. Remix took her off the sink and lowered her into something warm. The skeleton must have followed her in. He pressed something warm against her face proceeding to scrub. “i’m so sorry twinkles. didn’ want ya drownin’ in magical juices. swear i didn’ do this on purpose.”_

_“I know that Remix. Stop apologizing. I told you I didn’t know it was going to come out like that.” Luna admitted lightly._

_“heh… habit twinkles. just wanna take care of ya. make sure ya are happy with me an’ all.” Remix explained after a bit. He was still cleaning her face with what she assumed was a rag because of the texture._

_Luna opened her eyes and looked at Remix. “What are you talking about?”_

_“luna…” It was strange hearing her name roll off his tongue. He always called her Twinkles or Twinkle Toes. “ya don’ realize how important ya are do ya? seein’ your face everyday is just a gift for me. there are times i don’ want ya to go home because i know all about that crappy apartment ya live in. always makes me think someone’s gonna rob ya or worse. it would dust me to think of that happenin’.”_

_“I can’t keep staying in that guest room Grillby keeps for me Remix. I don’t want him to think I am taking advantage.” Luna proclaimed._

_Remix hummed in response. “then move in with me an’ tango. ya know we will take great care of ya. an’ bonus ya get a bed with me every night. please luna let me take care of ya. what ya did for me today meant the world to me. i won’ push for sex, i know how sensitive that stuff is for ya. but when ya give me the green light i am gonna take ya to the stars an’ beyond.”_

_Luna couldn’t help but chuckle at that claim making her embrace him in the tub that they shared together. After the shower Remix made sure to carry Luna to his bedroom. Of course after she was given the opportunity to freshen herself. When he placed her on the bed she assumed that he was going to just sit and cuddle with her. He didn’t even climb into bed. Luna pouted feeling like she deserved some post sex cuddles._

_“hold on twinkles. i um… know your birthday is next week. so i didn’ buy ya somethin’ but i am given ya somethin’.” He turned and walked over to his desk the towel dipping down to reveal that boney ass of his. Luna snickered softly at her just staring at it. Skeleton asses are the best. “ya starin’ at my ass again twinkles? stars if i didn’ know any better i’d say ya are ready to go for round two.”_

_That stopped all her chuckles. The idea of him going another round so soon was a bit startling. He turned in time to see the look on her face. A low chuckle escaping him in response. “don’ worry i got a while before i need to go again. i know at least two area’s that don’ have barriers. An’ if ya are okay with it would enjoy doin’ more with you.” He winked._

_Luna flushed at that concept. “I am okay with it as long as you can get me some more of them pancakes.”_

_“see ya love my bro’s pancakes.” He walked over and she noticed he held the gloves that he had worn the night he met. “noticed the way ya was lookin’ at these when we met. could tell ya liked ‘em. an’ your hands…”_

_He took them in his. Trailing his fingers over the scars. “i ever get ahold of that brother of yours i will beat him with a bone just so he knows how he made ya feel twinkles. ya are more precious than ya know. i… i…” Remix paused his cheeks flushing with color. “i really like that ya chose to date me. an’ i hope i’m everythin’ ya expect.”_

_The gloves were pulled over her hands effectively hiding her scars from sight. Tears were trickling down the sides of her face at the little gift. “because ya are more than i expected. an’ don’ ever change luna.” He leaned in pressing a kiss to her head. She thought for a second, she heard him whisper something under his breath. And if she didn’t know any better she swore it sounded like ‘i love ya.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to again thank my Beta Reader 
> 
> RubyDracoGirl, normally I would have a link here taking you to her stuff but my browser is being an ornery bitch. Fuck off you stupid browser. hehe. She has works like Rain-bone Zone and Adventures in Temmie Sitting. Please go read them she deserves support.


	44. Let's Get It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' finds himself in a rather annoyed state. Remix enjoys a dance with his Twinkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this chapter, there are about two more. I really hope everyone is enjoying Remix. He is like my sweet version of Sans.

Sans gritted his teeth together as the memory faded. What in the name of the stars? Remix dated Luna?! And under his own nasal cavity at that. Sans knew that his alternate versions had brought him so much grief. But to learn that they had gotten to know Luna before he even met her was… rather annoying. Luna was his mate and yet the sight of Remix cuddling with her on the couch. Taking her during his heat cycle seemed to nearly crush his current mood.

 

Grabbing a rock, he threw it at a tree, watching it bounce off. A frustrated growl tore through him. Being a Sans, he got to see it from Remix’s side. And experience all the emotions. Remix had been worried about Luna from the first moment he had seen her. The fact she was hanging around Black and Mutt only served to make him worry more. He had started to follow Luna. Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of Remix finding Luna dancing at the train station. Seemed he wasn’t the only one to chuckle.

 

_A memory popped up of Remix coming into Sans’ office. Sans was sitting down at his desk looking over blue prints for the machine. The movement in front of him had him focusing his white eye lights on Remix. “what can i do for ya kid?” Sans asked._

_“mmm… i wanted to ask ya about soulmates?” Remix mentioned taking a seat in one of the brown leather seats._

_“what about them?” Sans hated how annoyed he had sounded. Remix fiddled with his hands slightly looking down at the desk. And being his normal impatient self back then let out a long sigh. “remix what have we discussed about takin’ up time like this. either spit it out or leave.”_

_Remix shot a glare at him. Pale blue eye lights flickered with anger. “well if ya wanna be that way i would normally say fuck ya too. but this is information that will benefit not just me but the rest of the house. i think i found ya soulmate classic.”_

_“she will brin’ me nothin’ but trouble.” Sans felt his mandible drop at the remark his past self made. “the girl at grillz right? the little waitress? yeah, no thanks.”_

_Remix frowned at him, his sockets wide in disbelief. “but she’s your soulmate classic. the one made perfect for ya. maybe she could help ya out so that your not so stressed out. let’s face it classic ya need someone to aid in takin’ off the edge. your grumpier than crimson; an’ crimson can be pretty grumpy.”_

_“just need my work, my brother, an’ nothin’ else. if ya are so intrigued by the waitress, ya date her.” Sans grabbed the blueprint and swung the seat presenting it’s backside to Remix._

_Remix frowned looking at Sans from where he stood. “this will come back to bite ya in your ass. she’s waitin’ for ya an’ i pity that she is. she deserves better than someone who only cares about himself.” Remix growled before walking out of the office. Slamming the door in his departure._

_Sans watched himself just sitting in the chair at his desk. Cursing how stupid he had been. Remix had attempted to bring him to Luna in hopes it would ease him. Seems he had given Remix the opportunity to take Luna from him. And for what? To wait for a woman that wasn’t even happy with herself. Sans wanted to toss himself around the room till he went after Luna. That wouldn’t happen, and Luna wouldn’t be the woman he would bring home in a month or so._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_It was at Grillby’s that Remix had started getting interested in Luna. Sans always knew how shy Remix could be, but he could barely make an order. Whenever Luna would come over Remix would start to mumble incoherent words. Sans was supposed to help the guy gain some confidence. He just… never got around to it. Then one night Remix was downing Sake like crazy. What was he on his fifth sake bomb. Sans could feel the warm sensation._

_Remix slammed the sake cup on the table turning his head to look outwards. Seeing Luna try to squeeze through the crowd with orders. “stars why do i keep doin’ this to myself.” Remix hummed to himself while he stared dreamily at Luna. “would be nice to just ask ya out. classic don’ want ya. but ya look so sad sometimes on that train… i could…”_

_He tried to pour himself another drink from the tea kettle. Only for it to come out empty. Remix groaned and before Sans realized it this was how Remix won over Luna. Remix never brought Luna back up to him again after that. And Sans understood why. They made each other happy. Sans followed them through picnics, movie nights at the house, cuddles in Remix’s bed. Even Tango had warmed up to Luna dancing with her in the kitchen. Which served to endear her more to Remix._

When Remix had grabbed Luna during his heat Sans couldn’t watch anymore. He knew Luna had been a virgin when he had met her. At least at her core. He never made a point to check the other areas. It didn’t make him feel good about what he had witnessed. Had Luna seen that memory where he told Remix that he wasn’t worth his time? If she did why did she put up with him? Looking down at his phone he stared at the picture of her. There was so much that he had to make up for. “stars princess. dunno how much more i can take. remix was the smart one out of any of us. he got to keep ya for the last six months.”

 

Sans sighed thinking back to Lusty and Black’s memories of Luna. Luna had saved the horn ball and chilled out the arrogant one. It didn’t stop with these three. Remix had just been the end. Sans hated to admit it but he was starting to understand his mate more than he had before. Sans was curious as to how many more of his alternate’s memories would he endure. And would he be able to handle the sight of them canoodling with her?

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

 

Luna pulled back from the kiss looking up at him while he proceeded to caress her cheek. The memory of his touch like they had never parted. Maybe because they never truly did. It was odd she didn’t remember anything about him after they were supposed to spend their six-month anniversary together. The dress had been picked out, reservations made, and… she had apparently slept in. Completely missing their date together.

 

“Remix.” She whimpered out throwing her arms around him. Startling the skeleton once more. The tears rolling down her cheeks than she could control. The heavy thud of Dusty’s foot steps moving closer. “I am horrible. How could I sleep in on our six-month dinner? We had planned it for a month straight and I… slept in.” She sobbed into his shirt.

 

Remix looked down at Luna hearing her confession. Guilt wallowed in his nonexistent gut at the prospect she assumed he left her because she didn’t show. If only it were that simple to explain. The truth was it wasn’t her fault. Nor was it his. It had been Classic’s fault over this. How could he tell her that though? He could feel the soulbond that had been implemented on her. Which meant she belonged to Classic. Stars… he wanted her to be his, not Classic’s. That bastard didn’t deserve his Twinkles.

 

“not your fault twinkles. i got sent back the night of our planned dinner.” It hurt so much to say that his arms were locked around her while his eye lights flicked up to see the scowling face of Dusty. This wasn’t the first time he fought the murderous bastard for Luna. And it probably wouldn’t be the last. “heh… we best get to healin’ ya soul though. don’ want them cracks gettin’ worse.”

 

He didn’t want her dying before he had a proper chance to claim her. Classic had fucked up in protecting her exactly how Remix had predicted. The bastard didn’t even see her there standing in plain sight. Too grief stricken to see his true mate had been waiting at Grillby’s for him the entire time. Remix hadn’t been that blind. The only obstacle he had in his path was his overwhelming shyness.

 

“Well… I don’t remember what Lusty did too much. I remember passing out. Then I woke in Black’s room with a very pissed off Black. And a sleeping Dusty on top of me.” Luna mentioned her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Remix always adored when her cheeks turned that shade.

 

Looking up at Dusty his face was buried in the thick collar of his turtleneck sweater. The lavender color of his magic coating his cheekbones. Yeah… that was embarrassment and Remix understood. Because Dusty was being responsible for Luna’s safety… again.

 

“well with me, there is a different sort of way to do this. remember how when we uh… used to dance?” Remix looked down at her only seeing a rather annoyed look on her face. “eh… twinkles?”

 

“You would always stop dancing whenever you found me watching you.” Luna pointed at his face her finger going into his nasal cavity. Stars she was so cute, but she had a point he always stopped immediately whenever she was around. Always too shy when it came down to it.

 

“heh… guess i owe ya a show hmm?” Remix reached up to grab hold of her wrist. Pulling it lightly from his face. “think i got a good song for us twinkles. but ya gonna be dancin’ with me.” He was not gonna give up this chance to get her. He was determined to show her how much better than classic he was.

 

Remix let her go to make his way over towards the player. Due to him using the auditorium he had his ipod directly hooked into the sound system. Taking a seat on the bleachers he picked up the player glancing across the room to see her standing there. Remix just couldn’t stop smiling at the sight of her. How long had it been since he had seen her?

 

“ya can’ keep her ya know that right?” Remix jumped at the sound of that raspy baritone voice next to him. Turning his head he looked over to see Dusty sitting beside him.

 

“says ya.” Remix grumbled looking down at his ipod looking for the right song that he wanted for Luna.

 

“she’s soulbonded to him remix. she’s carryin’ his baby. he will be comin’ back for her. an’ if she ain’ there, then ya an’ i both know he has that machine. he will jump in it to come for her.” That was something that made Remix halt further movements. The thought of Classic coming to his dimension sounded promising. He could fight Classic for Luna.

 

That thought had him grinning before he recalled how she tended to react about violence. Though she was a little firecracker herself she didn’t much care for when those she deemed family fought. Remix, her once lover fighting her mate would be frowned upon.

 

“it ain’ fair.” Remix grumbled softly looking up at Luna. She was now sitting down on the ground exhausted. “i had her before he even knew who she was. why should he get to keep her? he let her get this way. if she were with me, i wouldn’ let her end up like this.”

 

“true. but she ended up with him anways.” Dusty reminded him. “we may not like it but butterfly belongs to classic. don’ mean we don’ get the chance to stay in touch.”

 

That did sound appealing to him. The thought of staying in touch with Luna did seem like they would have some benefits. Maybe he could… “so how is it ya remember butterfly… an’ the others didn’?” Dusty cut that train of thought from his mind the minute those words came out. Remix looked over at the murderous skeleton trying to feign confusion. Who was he kidding, Dusty was a judge like him but maybe… he would get lucky and… “think ya owe her that explanation rather than me. beginin’ to think classic ain’ the only one who stole her from us.”

 

With that, the tall murderous skeleton got up from his spot and walked across the room. Remix took a deep breath, not letting Dusty get to him. Luna was back where she belonged. Once Dusty got her to Wheaty’s, he could figure out a way to get her back. Something in what Dusty said popped in his mind. The machine! He could fix his own machine! Then he could grab Luna before Classic could get his hands on her. Yes! It was perfect.

 

Pulling up the playlist he had made for Luna that night. Remix stared down at it, his eye lights shimmering in delight at the thought she might have swooned. Remix had intended to dance with her on the terrace that night. That beautiful gown with his skeleton gloves. The thought of holding her close while they danced under the stars would have set the perfect mood.

 

Remix stopped his scrolling while his thoughts took over his mind. Looking up at the woman who gave him six happy months he couldn’t help but worry she might be mad at him. Of what he had stolen from her. There was no doubt that Dusty was right. He only hoped she wouldn’t be so upset about it. Finding the song on his playlist he smiled brightly.

 

_Let’s Marvin Gaye and Get it on_

 

Remix blipped in front of Luna smiling down at her as a soft tune filled the auditorium. Making him move from side to side. Looking down at her he could see that cute blush she always did when he got this way. Leaning down he offered his hand to her.

 

_You got the healing that I want_

_Just like they sang in the song_

_Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and Get it on_

When she took his hand, she could feel the jolt that it gave his soul. The excitement that she was going to be in his arms again. It wasn’t a very slow song, but he could work with it. Getting her to her feet he smiled at her. He twirled her slowly at the words ‘until the dawn’ and then pulled her back into him. Just like he remembered doing when he had been in heat.

 

_We got this king size to ourselves_

_Don’t have to share with no one else_

_Don’t keep your secrets to yourself_

_It’s Karma Sutra show and tell_

The steps came natural for him, but Luna struggled a bit. He gyrated his hips into her placing a gentle motion in her own. She followed along soon after. One of his hands pulled from hers going over her chest. Pressing his mouth to her ear he whispered. “don’ keep your secrets to yourself. it’s karma sutra show an’ tell.”

 

He didn’t miss the way she winced when his magic seeped in and grabbed her soul. Once it popped out he allowed it to float. Spinning her back to face him before pulling her into a sort of lazy waltz across the auditorium. A little uncoordinated but his Twinkles was doing great.

 

_Woah, there’s loving in your eyes that pulls me closer_

_It’s so subtle, I’m in trouble_

_But I’d love to be in trouble with you_

Pressing her firmly into his body dropping her extended arm. Allowing his hand to press into her back. The thing about his magic was the best way he could use it was in a dance. Looking down in her dual toned eyes, he felt himself lost. Lost like the night he had asked her out.

_Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

_You got the healing that I want_

_Just like they say in the song_

_Until the dawn, Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 

 

As the chorus came up again, he took a step back from her. His hand ahold of hers, making him notice she didn’t have any gloves on. Those scars on the tops of her hands were exposed. She hated letting the world see them. Moving his arm upward, he twirled her, fully extending his arm out in front of him. She moved till she could go no further.

 

_You’ve got to give it up to me_

He moved sliding up to her and dropping down to his knees. The friction of his pants sliding against the floor of the auditorium. Encircling his arms around her waist he pressed the side of his face up into her stomach. Feeling a rather noticeable bump.

 

_I’m screaming mercy, mercy please_

_Just like they say it in the song_

_Until the dawn, Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

A woman’s voice came through pushing the song into a low beat. Luna pulled from him making him sit there stunned. Till she started mimicking moves that he didn’t recall her knowing. Her steps moved one at a time in front of her in slow motion. It made him suck in a breath when she did like a belly dancer sway but much slower. Giving him a good view of her curves with each step.

 

_And when you leave me all alone_

_I’m like a stray without a home_

_I’m like a dog without a bone_

She made sure to glide her hand out towards him with that line. Basically, referring to him at the mention of a bone. That made him flush. It was an odd thing to consider but he felt the intention behind it. There had been a time that he had been her Sans and not Classic. He had been home to her. The thought nearly choked Remix.

 

_I just want you for my own, I got to have you babe_

She pulled her other hand around they moved together forming a heart. She placed it over her chest making Remix want to cry. He wanted her… he wanted her in so many ways it wasn’t funny. Twinkles! His Twinkles!

 

_Woah, Theres loving in your eyes that pulls me closer_

 

Getting to his feet he couldn’t help but short cut across to room taking her from behind. His arms encircling her waist while he lifted her from the ground. Proceeding to move back while the chorus played. Remix could hear her labored breathing from the amount she had danced. Her body was leaner sure but she was getting fatigued too easily.

 

_It’s so subtle, I’m in trouble_

_But I’d love to be in trouble with you_

Remix slid his hands over her body making her lean further back into him. Whenever she would melt for him like this, it had his soul pumping hard. Swallowing hard he found that bump again. Remix could feel how thick the vest was. Nothing but extra annoying padding that hid Luna’s natural curves. This was Black’s work for sure, but Remix wanted to explore that little bump. The song dipped into a slower melody giving Remix the opportunity he wanted.

 

_Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

_I got the healing that you want_

_Just like they say it in the song_

_Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

That was a baby bump. How far along was she exactly? From the feel of it, she was nearing almost three months. The song picked up and so did his finger movements attempting to rid the vest from her body. The thing was too small! Why was she wearing it?

 

_Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

_I got the healing that you want_

_Just like they say it in the song_

_Until the dawn, let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Dusty appeared in front of them a confused look on his face. Remix couldn’t get through the buttons fast enough. Luna was trying to squirm from his grip when she realized what he was trying to do. It had his mind screaming for her to stop. _Don’t struggle Twinkles please._ Dusty caught on fast what he was trying to do. Gloved hands reached forward grabbing two sides of the vest and ripped them downwards.

_You’ve got to give it up to me_

_I’m screaming mercy, mercy please_

_Just like they say it in the song_

_Until the dawn, Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Luna fell back into him as a wave making him fall to the ground. His magic still flowing into her soul, but the music had been lost on them both. Cuddling her into him, his hands found the bump once more. That button up shirt covering her too much for his liking. The buttons being forcefully pulled apart making her squeak. Till her stomach was revealed.

 

Remix stared down at the sight of her exposed stomach. It was beautiful in his mind. The sight of her belly being pulled taut by the being in her womb. In his dimension, monster and human hybrids were already a thing. But seeing Twinkles pregnant and knowing she carried a hybrid within her; that just got the juices pumping harder.  Sure, he had wanted her as bad before. But now he was in a state where he needed to have her. To feel her squirming underneath him while he…

 

“stars what’s goin’ on?” Dusty kneeled down to touch her belly. Nearly making Remix growl in response.

 

Luna’s hands moved over her belly making Remix purr. As thoughts rolled through his mind of her touching a baby that they created together. That moment abruptly severed when Dusty pulled her from him. “Dusty?” Luna called out before Remix watched her get pressed into that large chest. “Put me…”

 

“hush butterfly. ya don’ see it but i do. whats goin’ on with ya remix?” Dusty growled keeping Luna pulled tightly to him. Remix felt every protective instinct flare up in him. Dusty was trying to take Twinkles from him.

 

“nothin’ that concerns ya, dust butt. give me back twinkles.” Remix was up on his feet pulling his hood over his face. Pale blue eye lights locked on the pair before him. “i want my twinkles.”

 

“that’s what i was worried about.” Without warning Dusty hoisted Luna further into his arms and went running into the other direction. Dusty had one slight disadvantage, the jump wore him down.

 

“can’ run far dusty.” Remix chuckled smugly, knowing this building better than Dusty did. Plus, Remix had something that Dusty wouldn’t attempt. Short cuts! A quick glance over his shoulder and he was taken aback by Twinkles soul, still floating in the room. He still needed to pour more magic into it, in hopes of giving it a stronger boost. “can’ have ya dyin’ on me twinkles. remix is gonna take good care of ya.” He purred rubbing his face into her soul.

 

Luna felt jostled by the way Dusty was running down the halls. Why wasn’t he doing his shortcut? One minute, she had been dancing with Remix. The next, Remix had been attempting to strip her of the clothes Black had given her. Looking over at the remnants of her vest barely hanging onto her shoulders. Dusty’s chest kept bumping her stomach making her aware of the bump that was there. She felt Dusty place her down on the floor after a bit. It was extremely gentle.

 

“let me see, butterfly.” Dusty spoke softly while he stayed as close as possible to her. That’s when she noticed that he had pulled her into an empty classroom. Dusty gripped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up. “shit. all the different magic from the alternate’s is messin’ with your kid.”

 

“Messing with my kid how exactly? Dusty how am I pregnant?” Luna asked staring down at the bump that was her stomach.

 

“the baby’s been nestled in your soul butterfly. hard to say but i think the baby has managed to hide itself in case if anyone was a threat to them. this is about the third time that i have seen them.” Dusty explained his hand moving over the swell of her stomach. A low purr vibrating through him. “think the extra magic is makin’ the baby grow at a quicker speed than anticipated.”

 

“Dusty we have another problem as well.” Luna mentioned looking up at Dusty. The skeleton gave a confused gaze before he looked down at her chest. The confused look switching to worry, Luna knew what was missing. “We didn’t put my soul back.”

 

“stars an’ we have a possessive version of sans out there. remix has a lot more magic reserves than i do right now. seems i didn’ get enough rest at black an’ mutts.” Dusty looked out the window of the classroom door like he as scouting for Remix.

 

“Possessive? He left me. Why would he be possessive of me?” Luna asked him unsure what was going on.

 

“oh butterfly. how long did ya date remix?” Dusty asked reaching out to caress her cheek.

 

“Six months. He went through his heat spell three months prior to our anniversary date. I… overslept through our date. He never called me.” Luna could feel the hurt starting all over again at the prospect of Remix dumping her. Perhaps the mix of her hormones didn’t help it either.

 

“butterfly, remix is out there prowlin’ for ya. an’ he wants to keep ya. if what i am thinkin’ is correct, he didn’ leave ya. at least not willin’ly. It' be better for him to explain to ya than me. since startin’ this journey i watched some of the most anoyin’ versions of classic get all mushy with ya. an’ now shy little remix is bein’ bold. ya have this weird aura about ya. i admit even the first time i saw ya i wanted to brin’ ya to my nest.” Boy, Dusty knew how to lay it on thick. She could feel her cheeks blush.

 

Luna backed up till she could sit down on one of the desks. Her mind seeming to think over this all. Looking up at Dusty she tried to think of others like Remix. “How is that even possible Dusty? I think I would remember meeting you. Then again, I didn’t remember meeting Black and Mutt until recently. Then I have this one memory that I can’t quite grasp with this red orb staring down at me. A woodsy and iron-like scent. Something pressing against my…” She paused, reaching up to press where she used to have a scar. Her mind always played it off like it was the result of a mugging gone south.

 

The look on Dusty’s face was surprise. “red orb? either it’s relic or axe. if it was relic i doubt that he would have left ya alive. an’ axe had a knack for eatin’ other people.” Dusty tapped the bottom of his mandible looking down at the ground. “if ya met axe then surely we crossed paths. why can’ i remember this.” Dusty sounded really irritated.

 

She slid from the desk and went to walk towards him. The feel of arms wrapping around her waist made her gasp. A gentle tug pulled her against a warm body. “there ya are twinkles.” Luna gasped at the feel of someone nuzzling the back of her neck.

 

“remix…” Luna heard Dusty growl out his magic forming a bone that looked to be carved into a knife.

 

Why did that look familiar? There was a flash in her mind with Dusty on top of her. The similar knife in his hand. A twisted grin on his face while his hand was clasped around her throat. His eye lights almost completely filling his sockets. “think i don’ know what ya doin’ human?” His voice coming out a loud growl.

 

The memory faded making Luna scream in response. Her hand moving up to her throat, attempting to remove the suffocating feeling. Dusty’s eyes widened he moved towards her. Luna whimpered. “Please don’t hurt me.” She begged turning her body into Remix’s. “I am not doing anything I promise.”

 

“butterfly…” Dusty called out to her a hurt tone could be heard in his voice. “i wouldn’…”

 

“think it’s time to go twinkles. need to add magic to ya soul still.” Remix nuzzled into her neck while she pressed her face into his chest. There was a static feel that vibrated over her body. “take a deep breath.” Luna only had a second to do as he asked. The familiar chilling sensation of the void washed over her body. Making her press tighter into Remix’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks again to my Beta Reader [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl). She has been aiding me a lot in helping me go through my stuff.
> 
> Up next we are going to get a glimpse into that particular memory that Luna saw. So get ready guys we getting Dusty, Axe, and Traps.
> 
> Oh um... Relic is the name I gave Killer!Sans. And the reason Dusty referred to him with the red orb is because of the red circle on his chest. 
> 
> I have a tumblr folks. I am always willing to take questions on. About any of my fics. I also know that Yahoo tends to not tell you when your fics ya are reading update. I post when I update on Tumblr too. [RazsLilWolf](https://razslilwolf.tumblr.com/)


	45. Cabin in the Woods Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty is left at the college trying to figure out what had caused Butterfly to freak out towards him as she did. Exhausted from how much magic he uses he decides to take a nap. An unfamiliar person aides him in remembering his initial run-in with Buttefly.
> 
> TW: Bruising and mentions of Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I a going to say this is my attempt at writing how Dusty would actually be. I am sorry if you dislike it.

Dusty growled looking at the spot that Luna had just been. Though that anger took backseat to the hurt he currently felt. Luna had been scared… of him. Even after everything they had been through together. His large hand moved to press over the top of his skull feeling all his insecurities move in on him. Not Butterfly, she stood up for him. She enjoyed when he touched her. Yet, she cowered from him. What had she said? She had… begged him not to hurt her. That she wasn’t up to anything. What happened?

 

The overwhelming sensation of his magic flowed through his bones. It felt weak. He needed rest and food. “i will be comin’ for ya after i rest butterfly. gonna show ya i won’ hurt ya.”

 

His hands dug into his blue hoody pulling out the bag of little amber orbs. Taking out about two or three he popped them in his mouth. Just a few hours of sleep that was all he needed. Looking around the classroom he found the chair at the desk the best area for him to sleep. As he sat down his mind going back to Luna. Everything she must be going trough must be rough. Dusty knew that she was extremely stressed out since the reset happened. “just wish i knew what she saw.” Dusty sighed before closing his eyes.

 

A glowing dusky pink cloud made itself visible in the classroom. Shaping into what looked like the silhouette of a little girl. Floating over towards the sleeping skeleton at the desk she hummed in thought. He wanted to know what she saw? Would he be able to handle it if he saw it? She hoped so because Luna still needed him.

 

 _Hope you can handle this. There is a lot more to that story than you realize._ The little girl leaned forward placing a light kiss on his forehead. Noticing the floating skeleton whose scarf encompassed her. _You can’t hurt me. I am not of this plane… yet._

_What Are You Doing To Him?_ Paps asked her making her turn to face him. Red gloves were folded over a non-existent chest while glaring down at her. The little girl found it so cute!

 

 _Giving him what he wanted. To know what Luna saw._ Her voice coming out almost sing song like while she made herself comfortable on the desk. Her form flickering slightly making her look at her hands. _She’s getting too far away. Afraid I can’t stay with him. Keep an eye on him Pappy. I don’t know how getting these memories back will affect him._

Paps didn’t get the opportunity to say much more. The little girl faded out of existence, a brief puff of pink glittery residue left behind.  Looking left and right, he tried to see if she had moved off to somewhere else. But he didn’t sense anyone except for him and Dusty in the room currently. _Things Just Keep Getting Weirder And Weirder. Hope You Get A Good Rest Brother. We Still Have Your Charge To Go After._

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

_Dusty sat on his bed in his room, looking at the squishy ball in his hands. That little ball of energy Blue had stated it might ease some of his stress. It was a lavender coloring which made Dusty smile only a bit. Curling his large fingers around it he gave it a brief squeeze liking the way it felt in his hand. He gave it another few experimental squeezes instantly feeling something that was akin to relief. A low grumble escaped him when he realized he was going to have to thank that berry fucker!_

_A loud thumping sound downstairs. It took Dusty’s attention from the squishy ball in his hand. That must be Axe coming home. The cannibalistic skeleton had started making it a habit to go exploring the city. Seemed he was still trapped in his dimension’s underground. So Dusty understood the whole wanting to go out. Classic seemed completely against it. But unless Classic was willing to watch their cabin; then there was no stopping them from doing as they pleased._

_“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BROTHER?!” Traps’ voice came through the floorboards._

_Dusty looked at the door half expecting the tall jagged looking skeleton to come through. When Axe got himself in a pickle it was always Dusty’s job to get him out. Keeping his gaze on the door he heard rushed footsteps up the stairs. And when the door wasn’t swung open it had him curious what was going on._

_“SHE’S BREATHING. SHE ISN’T DEAD. BUT WILL YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO HER HEAD.” He heard Traps through the floorboard._

_Okay that had Dusty getting to his feet. Moving as quietly down the stairs as he could. He could hear Axe’s voice much louder in the house. “a human had fuckin’ cuffed me to one of them fire escapes in the alleyway. said he was gonna go get his buddies so he could teach me a lesson.” Axe sighed the loud sound of a chair being roughly pulled out of place could be heard.  It didn’t surprise Dusty that humans were like that._

_“WHY DIDN’T YOU DO YOUR SHORT CUT? IT’S LAZY BUT IT WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU OUT OF THAT SITUATION.” Dusty found himself wondering the same thing._

_“wasn’ in the right headspace bro. before i knew it she showed up. thought she was one of the other guy’s buddies. told her to stay back. threatened to take a bite out of her if she came any closer. she said the funniest shit in response, called me cute even.” Dusty could imagine the cannibal’s face turning that royal blue coloration. Axe had self image issues. With a broken skull and one good eye, Dusty could understand those issues._

_Peeking around the corner he saw the remains of what looked to be an apple pie on the ground. Apples again? Dusty was getting tired of them. Moving his gaze up to the table he saw Traps hovering over something. Axe was sitting next to him in the chair. Their backs were to Dusty. “we heard the other humans comin’. she said she just wanted to help, had this bobby pin in her hand. she got so close before i could tell her to back off again. never had one that close to me before…”_

_“SO IN RETURN YOU BASHED HER IN THE HEAD?!” Traps accused his brother making Dusty snort softly._

_“i-i didn’ the other human’s got to us when she finished. she attempted to lead me the other way from them. an’ she turned to make sure i was okay. but when she turned back they swun’ at her. got her in the head with this thick blunt object that was covered in leather. it shouldn’ have taken her down like it did.” Axe moved his hand to touch whatever was in front of him._

_“I BELIEVE IT IS CALLED A BLACK JACK. SOME HUMANS CARRY THEM AROUND AS SELF DEFENSE. DUSTY WON’T BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS. BUT WE NEED TO WAIT FOR HER TO WAKE UP. MAKE SURE SHE DOESN’T HAVE A CONCUSSION OF SORTS.”_

_That thing that was on the table was a her. Which meant Axe brought a human into their home! How dare he! “dusty won’ be happy about what exactly?” Dusty spoke trying to keep his voice calm._

_Both cannibal skeletons stiffened visibly at his remark. Axe was the first one to turn around getting up from the seat he had been sitting it. His sockets wide in surprise. Probably because he hadn’t expected Dusty to be standing there. “uh… uh… the store was out of your favorite chocolate.” Lie, but Dusty knew they couldn’t hide what was on the table._

_“sure, about that axe-y boy?” Dusty hummed making his way to the table._

_Traps scooped the human into his arms. He turned holding it as close as he could. “THIS HUMAN WILL BE SLEEPING WITH ME TONIGHT. IF YOU COME INTO MY ROOM DUSTY I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO INFLICT MY SELF-DEFENSE MEASURES. CONSIDER THAT MY KIND WARNING.” Traps explained walking past Dusty or trying to. Dusty moved in front of the taller skeleton glaring at the bleeding human in his arms._

_It had long light auburn locks that were pulled into a braid that dangled from the back of its head. It was dressed in these oversized clothes. The side of it’s face was bruised. Making him look up to see that some of that hair was clumped together in a bloody patch. Dusty moved closer taking it’s chin roughly in his hand forcing it’s face to look at him. It looked… soft. Almost vulnerable and unaware of the predators that surrounded it. Dusty looked up at Traps._

_“throw it out. let it die.” Dusty demanded not wanting the thing to be in their home. It would just turn on them when they allowed their guard down. Killing them in their sleep. “for ya safety trap,s throw it into the forest an’ allow them wolves to eat it.”_

_“IT IS A HER DUSTY. AND SHE DIDN’T HAVE TO HELP MY BROTHER OUT. YET SHE DID. AND LOOK WHAT SHE GOT IN RESPONSE. I WILL BE TAKING CARE OF HER TILL SHE MAKES A FULL RECOVERY. THEN SHE CAN LEAVE WHEN SHE IS READY.” Traps threw at him, making Dusty growl._

_“it will kill ya in your sleep. or did ya’ll forget what a human did to your underground.” Dusty was going to make the see one way or another. That having this human around would not be a safe measure. There was something about it already affecting him somehow. And he didn’t like it._

_“THAT IS A RISK THAT I WILL TAKE. THERE IS A POSSIBILITY THAT SHE MIGHT HAVE A CONCUSSION. I HIGHLY DOUBT WITH THAT SHE WILL BE CAPABLE OF DOING ANY DAMAGE TO ME BEFORE I HAVE A CHANCE TO DISABLE HER. NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE EXCUSE ME. I WISH TO GET HER SITUATED BEFORE I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MESS UP.” Traps grumbled gesturing towards the exit that he was currently standing in._

_“don’ come runnin’ to me when it causes enough damage to cause ya to dust.” Dusty growled at Traps before moving out of his way. Traps didn’t respond he just walked past him, cuddling the human as close as he possibly could. Attempting to hide it from Dusty’s view. Dusty didn’t need to see it to know it was there. It’s blood currently clung to the air and now it was going to be down the hall from his room._

_Once he heard the distinct sound of Traps’ making his way up the stairs. Dusty focused his attention on the remaining skeleton in the room. He moved towards Axe who conveniently found a distraction in cleaning the floor. That was until Dusty stepped in front of him. The red eyed skeleton looked up at him. “somethin’ on ya mind dusty?” Axe asked cleaning up the mess._

_Dusty knew that Axe was trying to be a good brother. But he wanted his attention fully. “aren’ ya worried that thing will kill your brother?”_

_“not really. traps is a big guy. i think he can handle her.” The term her was stated with a direct firmness._

_“it’s a human. it will kill us not to mention if classic see’s it here say bye-bye to your late night strolls through town.” Dusty felt the need to point out._

_“if classic finds out, so be it. but she didn’ have to come help me dusty. i owe her for that an’ traps makin’ sure she is healed will be sure to make up for that debt.” Axe muttered before throwing out the ruined pie into the trash. A mournful look on his face while he stared at it._

_“it’s just a pie.” Dusty sighed rubbing the bottom of his sockets._

_“it’s food. somethin’ we don’ have an abundance of in our underground.” Axe reminded him before slamming down the lid of the trashcan. “look, ya may not like her bein’ here but i owe her for tryin’ to help. let me do that. then she will be gone an’ ya won’ have to see her again. okay?”_

_Dusty sighed, rolling his eye lights before turning to walk away. Not bothering to give Axe an answer in response. Reaching the top of the stairs he found himself staring into Traps’ room. Creeping closer he looked inside to see Traps removing its clothes. Seemed it had multiple layers on. A hoodie, a sweatshirt, a shirt and underneath it all a white tank top with a tiny little cherry on it. Underneath that it had a black lace bra._

_Dusty hummed at the sight of the mounds of flesh that the bra contained. They looked so soft. “Stars You Looked So Much Bigger With All That.” Traps stated making Dust notice how much smaller it appeared. “Such A Small Thing. Don’t Worry, I Will Make Sure You Are Healed Up And Fed.”_

_Great, that meant that Dusty would have to hunt food for it. Pulling away from the door he gave it a week before the cannibals ate it. That made Dusty chuckle the thought of it being shoved in the oven. Maybe he might partake in the food this time… maybe._

_Dusty awoke to a strange sound moving through the hallway. Lifting his head, he watched as something came stumbling out Traps’ room. That put him on high alert. It was that human, he was sure of it. Teleporting to the hallway, he froze at the sight of it trying to get something over its head. It was that oversized sweater that he had seen Traps take off of it earlier._

_When its head finally popped through the top he could hear it take in a deep breath. Almost like the shirt had been suffocating it. “Stars how did I get here? Was just supposed to get him away from the mob.” He heard it mutter to itself. Its voice proving to be pleasant on his earholes. It was similar to soft cotton on his bones. “Where am I even?” It whimpered._

_Dusty stayed close but not in a way that she was aware of his presence. Wait? Why was he referring to it as a she? Rolling his shoulders, he would figure that out later. Right now, he needed to make sure she wasn’t up to no good. Nearly chuckling when she missed a step or two down the steps. It wouldn’t be fun though if she broke her neck that way though but he wasn’t in the mood to play savior. Not when he was probably going to end up killing her._

_Eventually, she made it to the first floor. He could hear Axe’s heavy snoring in the other room along with the static sound of the television on. Would she attack Axe? Over his cold bones would he allow that to happen. Axe was his to watch over. The human looked back and forth like she was trying to figure things out. Tilting his head to the side he attempted to figure her out._

_“Where are my shoes?” She inquired, probably mostly to herself. “Know what… I think I can make it home without them. Don’t need to go snooping around that skeleton’s house. Bad enough I…”_

_“goin’ somewhere human?” Dusty called out to her making her jump at his voice._

_She made the mistake of turning to face him. He nearly froze when her heterochromia eyes landed on him. That was… different. His hand moved up to grab her by her throat slamming her up against the door. The short height almost pathetic compared to his taller one. Small hands touched over his wrist but there was a different texture. Looking at them he noticed she had these white fingerless gloves. It was summer… why was she in so many layers?_

_Conjuring his bone dagger he held it over his head growling. “think i don’ know what your up to human?” Dusty growled out at her feeling her fingers attempt to claw at his hoody. How cute? The little thing thought she could fight him. He moved closer to her attempting to get a closer look at her._

_Her body seemed to cease its struggle against the door. Taking in a deep breath like she was anticipating something. Then he felt something thrust into his skull which made him jump back. Dropping her effectively so he could reach up to touch his head. The human let out a low grumble that sounded like ‘that hurt more than I anticipated.’ The sound of the locks being turned brought him out of his stupor. Before he was able to stop her she was out the door._

_Standing in the doorway he watched her scramble to run out into the wooded area that surrounded the cabin. His sockets wide in surprise at what she had just done. Dumb human… headbutted him._

_“what did you do?” A familiar growl came from behind him._

_“took care of a pest. she knows she is not welcome here anymore.” Dusty reached out to grab the door and slam it shut. Turning to face Axe who looked pissed off beyond reasoning. “what ya gonna get upset over a little bug like that?”_

_“she saved me.” Axe spoke in a whisper. “didn’ have to but snack saved me. she got me out of a situation that i was too dense to get myself out of. an’ now ya have scared her off. fuck dust… whats wrong with ya.”_

_Dusty watched Axe pull on his jacket that was hung up on the coat rack. He shook his head before stomping past Dusty. “tell traps i ran out to get snack. Know what, don’ bother. ya probably feed him some shit.” Dusty let him walk out of the house. Going to look for his strange human. Dusty reached up to touch where she had hit him. What an odd thing for her to do._

_Axe didn’t return till the next morning a depressed look on his face. “didn’ find your snack?” Dusty snickered as Axe passed. The cannibal skeleton made no comment but Dusty caught sight of a hoody in his hand. Traps greeted his brother by walking into the room._

_“IS THAT HERS?” Axe nodded his head in response looking down at it._

_“its covered in more blood than when i brought her here. looked all over the estate. found this near farm boys territory. didn’ find a body though. that’s a good thin’ right?” Axe spoke looking down at the sweater._

_“DID YOU CONSIDER GOING TO TALK TO WHEATY?” Traps tilted his head to the side._

_“don’ wanna mess with him. an’ ya know why. mind washin’ it? in case she comes back?” Axe hummed holding the hoody up to his taller brother. Dusty glared at it seeing where fresh blood had spilled. It was down the front of the hoody. Which meant it was from her head. Dumb human shouldn’t have done that._

_The day went by like normal. It was like the human pest hadn’t been there at all. Till a knock came upon their door. Dusty watched Traps go to the door casually. The tall skeleton pulled open the door to reveal a familiar farmer skeleton. Wheaty, the local farm boy and alternate of Classic. Dusty immediately closed his book at the sight of the farmer skeleton standing in the door way._

_“wheaty…” Dusty rasped. “to what do we owe the pleasure? axe still isn’ interested in bein’ your farmhand if that’s what you’re here for.”_

_“not here for axe this time boys. here cause beanpole found a human out in our field last night. normally wouldn’ bother ya with it but… she is covered in traps’ magic.” That last part was spoken with a growl. It was unusual to see the normally chipper skeleton become hostile. Or close to hostile._

_“ya found snack?” Axe’s voice came from behind Dusty. Dusty groaned in response. “is she okay? i tried to find her earlier but… i only found her coat.”_

_“she’s fine. but has a bit of a concussion from whatever clonked her on the side of the head. thought one of ya would have scared the poor thin’ by tryin’ to eat her or harm her.” That last part was aimed at Dusty. “she hasn’ woken though. little gal is plum tuckered out. i intend to keep her at my place so she recovers.”_

_Wheaty shifted lightly looking at the ground. “any of ya know who she is? need to get some sort of idea about her before authorities are called. an’ with how the humans are they might make a point to blame monsters for it.”_

_“I HAVE HER ARTICLES IN MY ROOM. I HAD HER UP THERE LAST NIGHT BUT AWOKE TO HER GONE THIS MORNING. I WAS WORRIED SHE MIGHT HAVE TRIED TO GO HOME. WAS RATHER ODD SHE ONLY TOOK HER HOODY. I SLEPT ON THE FLOOR TO MAKE SURE SHE GOT AS MUCH COMFORT AS POSSIBLE.” Traps explained before heading up the stairs._

_“appreciate it traps.” Wheaty called out before narrowing his eyes on Dusty. “did ya know about her takin’ off last night?”_

_Dusty was about to tell Wheaty the truth but Axe stepped in. “i heard her come downstairs last night. since i sleep on the sofa i heard the locks bein’ undone. went to see what happened when i saw her take off. i tried to go after her but little thin’ is quicker than she looks.”_

_Why was Axe being this way? It was unlike him to act this way towards a human. If it was all an obligation over her saving his life big whoop. The human attempted to sneak out last night! She didn’t even want to… kill them. That made Dusty pause. With the kid killing seemed to come natural. He had seen them kill non stop during each reset. Constant genocide. The human last night only headbutted him to get him to let her go. If she had been interested in killing him, she should have done so. Why the fuck didn’t she kill him?_

_“wheaty i know ya wanna look out for her. but um… could ya perhaps…” Dusty watched out from the corner of his socket. The sight of the skeleton nervously tapping his index phalanges together. “let me an’ traps watch over her. i’m the reason she ended up like the ways she is.”_

_Wheaty crossed his arms over his chest while he leaned against the door frame. Emerald eye lights were fixed on Axe in a dangerous manner. Dusty knew better than to mess with the farm boy. When it came down to it, the two of them were matched with their magic. Axe didn’t realize that Wheaty could wipe the floor with him and not break a sweat. The ramifications of the current situation were not looking good for the cannibal. And before he could stop himself he spoke._

_“she… uh saved his life.” Why did he say that? Why did he just plant himself in this mess that Axe created? Because sure enough those intimidating emerald eye lights were fixed on him. And Wheaty was expecting a full explanation. Axe was going to fucking pay for this, he swore it. “he went out last night an’ got cuffed to a pole by some human. she got him unstuck an’ tried to get him outta there. but… she got clocked by one of her fellow humans.”_

_“ya’ll know that classic don’ like ya leavin’ the estate. especially the three of ya. none the less, sounds like axe got a lucky break.” Wheaty moved to press his index and thumb along the bridge to his nasal cavity, seeming to try and think about something. “bean an’ i got lots to tend to with the farm. don’ have much time to keep a full eye on her. she needs to be looked after, axe… she ain’ like that pet rock ya had.”_

_“leave matilda out of this. an’ ya actin’ like i will be makin’ her into a pet.” Axe huffed._

_“no fuckin’ her while she sleeps!” What the fuck? Why had Wheaty’s mind gone there?_

_“gotta ask why ya thinkin’ about that kind of stuff farm boy?” Dusty asked noticing how bright the farmer’s face got. So he had been thinking about it. That was interesting. “didn’ know ya was into somnophilia farmer. like plowin’ them fields while the crops are sleepin’?” Dusty couldn’t help himself._

_“haha… let me call bean an’ ask him to brin’ her over. ya’ll better figure out where she lives though, so she can get some spare clothes. unless ya’ll are comfortable with her wearin’ your clothes. though from what i understand, humans tend to wanna change their underclothes. guess should see if someone can look after her. maybe a room mate or such. her wallet…” Wheaty was cut off when Traps came back to the room. A large thick piece of folded leather was in his hands. A wallet. “ah… there it be. now let’s see.”_

_The farmer strolled his way into the house after that. He made his way to the living room and plopped his happy ass down on the couch. Starting to pull things out of it, including three twenty-dollar bills along with tons of singles. Dusty wondered if she was a stripper with all of those singles. There was only one debit card, a library card, some sort of punch card for a café called Charlies. A few strips of gum, three flavors spearmint, peppermint, and some sort of fruity one from what he could smell. Yeah he was looking through the items as well._

_Wheaty pulled out the woman’s license that made Dusty reach for it. The first thing he took in was her name, Luna Solarium. The current address was a PO Box. And then there was her age. She was just barely twenty-one from what Dusty could see. The image of her looked so tired. He slid his thumb over her picture while he looked at her eyes. Those same heterochromia eyes that had stared at him the night before. Would it be so bad if she stayed at the house? Yes, it would be!_

_“think i know her. seen her at grillby’s a few times when i had gone. she did smell of fries an’ stuff. maybe she’s a regular. oh…” Wheaty pulled out a card with feminine writing on it. He read it out loud. “in case of an emergency please contact grillby ember. my medical insurance card is in this wallet. an’ grillby can ensure my safety to my home. welp… looks like i need to call grillby.”_

_“no please. let me call him.” Axe offered up. “i know how busy his place can get an’ he can’ keep the same eye on her like we can.” What in the stars was up with Axe? Why the sudden fascination with this human woman._

_“i’ll call grillby an’ let him know. if he demands to see her though might be better if she is at my place for safe measures.” Dusty rolled his eye lights, Axe seemed almost desperate to have that human in their home. “if he allows her to stay i am gonna be stoppin’ by often to make sure she is intact.”_

_Wheaty pulled out a phone from the front pocket of his overalls. Dusty grabbed Axe by the shoulder and drug him into the kitchen. “what are ya doin’ exactly? ya want that human back in here after i did…” Dusty’s words were cut off when Axe moved closer and pressed into him. “a-axe?”_

_“let me have the human dusty. promise i’ll make it up to ya. an’ ya won’ have to look at her. can keep her up in traps’ room. she only needs to stay here till she recovers from that concussion.” Axe spoke in a low hum his hands smoothing over Dusty’s chest._

_Dammit. Why did he have to play this card? There were a few times that Dusty had been in some serious need. And Axe-y boy had been the one person to help soothe them. Especially when his heat came around. If he didn’t let Axe-y boy have this human Dusty was gonna be in serious trouble in a couple months. “fine. she can stay but ya better make it good. an’ she better leave me alone.”_

_Axe got this excited look on his face that was okay… it was cute. It was what a week? Or so? Maybe Dusty could make this work. Wheaty walked into the room shoving his hands in his pockets. “seems little moonlight is between homes currently. i told him she be stayin’ with me an’ bean. don’ make me regret lyin’ to the big fire guy. bean is bringin’ her over. she needs rest, fluids, an’ food. grillby has given her time off till she recovers.”_

_“CAN DO THAT, WHEATY I WILL ENSURE THAT THEY DO THEIR JOB. IT WILL PROBABLY BE MOSTLY ME THOUGH.” Dusty rolled his eyes walking back into the living room. Not noticing the farmer following behind._

_“i know ya was the one to make her run off into the estate last night. saw axe brin’ her onto the estate. i saw ya scare her off too, dust boy.” Dusty turned at the feel of his soul being grabbed. He was thrust to his knees and pulled in front of Wheaty. “gonna give ya a warnin’ boy. somethin’ happens to moonlight an’ i will be makin’ ya into my personal farmhand. an’ don’ think ya will like that.”_

_Dusty’s sockets went wide at the farmer’s accusation. “i didn’ do anythin’ an’ ya are throwin’ accusations.”_

_Wheaty hummed in response to that. “axe an’ traps are wantin’ her here. ya don’ say nothin’ about it but i know better. i intend to keep a close eye on her dusty. don’ make me repeat myself. i won’ hesitate to do as i promised.”_

_The weight on his soul was released making it easier to get up. Fine… he wouldn’t kill the wretched human. Didn’t mean that he couldn’t threaten her._

_~ . ~  . ~ . ~_

_The first couple of days, the human stayed in Traps’ room. Dusty would occasionally stand outside the door and watch her.  There was a large bandage on her head that covered the injury. Axe occasionally slept in the room with the human which only served to annoy Dusty. The human seemed to be Axe’s focus. There were times that Dusty wanted to be in there with her. It was a very odd sensation. When she started waking up, she was confused about her surroundings. Wheaty had been there to explain things to her. She took it all rather well. But once she was starting to wake more, Axe’s attention became more focused._

_Today the human was walking around the house. Dusty was watching her make her way down the stairs an exhausted look on her face.  Axe and Traps had gone out of the house to try and hunt. Which left him alone with her. The temptations of what he could do to her filling his mind. And then he lost her… he looked around wondering where she had gone._

_“Trying to scare me again?” A voice came from behind him making him whirl. Somehow she had managed to get behind him._

_“how did…” Dusty began to stutter while he checked to make sure she didn’t have a weapon. A quick look over told him that she wasn’t armed but how did she-?_

_“I stalk humans with the intentions of hurting monsters. Took me a while to perfect stealthy steps but I did. Why are you following me?” Dusty didn’t much care for the little tone she carried in her voice._

_“makin’ sure ya aren’ up to any good.” Dusty barked at her._

_The woman had the gall to roll her eyes at him. Dusty could feel his fingers twitching to grab at her throat. “Look I only have a few more days till I can return to my home. Axe stated I need to just get over the concussion. When it does, you don’t have to fucking worry about my human ass.”_

_“never mentioned your ass.” Dusty grumbled._

_“No but you followed behind long enough to get a good view of it. Tell me does it look nice and plump? Axe often tells me it looks like a peach. Starting to worry I might be getting fuzzy there.” The human commented nearly causing Dusty to choke. “If you are done… I would like to get my water so that I can take some aspirin please.”_

_Dusty focused his attention on her noticing she looked so tired. Turning on the heel of his slipper he walked into the kitchen. She followed him in as well if the slap of her feet against the cold tile meant anything. It was odd to hear sound come from her now. Dusty stood near the table watching while she crossed the room. Her hands had the gloves on again._

_“are ya cold or somethin’? i know traps tends to keep ya bundled up in that room.” Dusty asked making not that she currently wore one of Axe’s blood stained shirts. But… that seemed to be it. Where were her other clothes? “what happened to the rest of your clothes?”_

_“Oh the ones that I got bloodied when someone tried to stab me?” The woman snarked back at him._

_“watch it… i can do it again.” Dusty growled taking a threatening step forward. She didn’t retreat or emit fear._

_“Or what? Gonna hide in the closet and try to jump out at me?” She snorted making Dusty stop. Why wasn’t she scared?_

_“ya realize i can kill ya, right?” Dusty grumbled._

_“Oh, will you be doing that today? Or sometime in the near future?” She hummed softly grabbing a glass out the cupboard. She had to move up on her tip toes in order to reach them. And yet she still couldn’t. Finally she moved one leg upwards to press her thigh onto the counter._

_It left Dusty watching her. She didn’t have any dirt really on her feet, but he could see scars on her thighs. Almost like she or someone else took advantage of carving her. Dusty sighed walking over to her. This meant he would have to touch her. Which wasn’t apart of the agreement him and Axe had come to. He could settle that later. Gripping her by the waist he was surprised at how small she was. There was a bit more weight to her than he originally saw. But it felt… nice._

_Plucking her from the counter he walked her into the living room. Effectively depositing her on the couch before returning to the kitchen. Axe wanted the human cared for and stars be damned, he was going to do so. Filling up a glass of water he looked down at it deciding to add a couple of ice cubes into it. **Being Sweet On The Human Brother?** His brother taunted him. Dusty promptly ignored him._

_“do ya wanna die?” Dusty asked while she was drinking her water. Hoping maybe he could get some sort of reaction out of her._

_“We all die at some point. If I die by your hands then that is just what fate has in store for me.” Dusty took a seat in the recliner watching her sip her water slowly. It was odd to hear that comment from someone who looked like she had a lot more ahead of her._

_“ya take the fun out of it.” Dusty grunted, unamused by her sudden lack of fear. He liked the way her face had been that one night. That was the kind of stuff that gave Dusty… eh boner dreams. Paps groaned at him from some where as those thoughts were projected._

**_Seriously You Want To Make That Kind Of Pun With A Woman Who Is Practically Naked In Front Of You. See Who Bails You Out Then!_ ** _Yeah, Paps was loving that. But that got Dusty to thinking about that comment. His gaze roamed over her body thinking about her soft parts. When he had grabbed her from the counter his hands immediately wanted to squeeze her. Test how durable she was._

_The front door was swung open making Dusty jerk from his thoughts. The familiar stomp of Axe’s shoes into the house. A distasteful squelching sound moving with them. “dusty has snack gotte…” He paused mid-sentence when his red orb landed on both Dusty and Luna._

_Dusty watched the cannibal skeleton move cautiously near the human. His eye light studying every inch of her. Couldn’t fault him, Dusty did scare her off the first night. “what’s goin’ on in here?” Axe spoke his hand moving to push a loose lock of her hair behind her ear._

_“Dusty helped me get a glass of water.” The human spoke telling the truth. Dusty waited for her to tell Axe that he stalked her down the stairs. It never came though. “I was feeling a bit too dizzy to go up the stairs.”_

_Dusty watched Axe’s face light up at that last comment. “okay, let me take ya back up. did ya wanna try takin’ a bath today? traps said he was goin’ to brin’ ya some clothes that wheaty brought.” Axe took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the table. The skeleton picked her up gently. Sadly the shirt that she had been wearing went up over her hips. Giving Dusty a full view of a bare ass underneath. He could feel his maw drop open. Axe must have known especially since her legs wrapped around his waist. “you’re not fuzzy at all.” Dusty snorted._

_“what are ya talkin’ about fuzzy for?” Axe glared at him over his shoulder._

_“oh nothin’ important, axe-y boy.” Dusty chuckled when Axe turned to walk up the stairs. Giving a chance for that little human to give him a one finger salute. “sure ya wanna offer?” That finger disappeared shortly while she curled her hands…._

_“maybe we should talk to wheaty about gettin’ somethin’ to tame those voices in ya head, dust.” Axe sighed making it to the top of the stairs._

_Once they disappeared, Dusty realized he had been smiling. Not because he was about to kill someone. Or he was plotting to kill someone. It was just a regular smile of enjoyment. That was weird. Getting up from the recliner he stared at the human’s glass unsure entirely of what he was expecting to see. “i’m gonna go and get somethin’ for dinner.” Dusty huffed making his way to the front door._

_It had been pouring when he left and it was still pouring when he returned. A small paper brown bag from Grillby’s. The fire elemental had asked how Luna was. Turned out she worked for him. All the other monsters that were apart of Grillby’s little constant crowd knew her. Amy and Ressa praised Luna on her waitressing skills. Probably had something to do with the amount of drool GD constantly had going on the floor._

_None of the monsters had a bad thing to say about the little human. Some stated every time she greeted them it would be sweet and friendly. They didn’t feel like she was ever being false around them. Then there were some monsters who whispered softly of Luna’s shadowy deeds. Apparently one monster had been held at knife point till she came up and slammed her book bag into them. The monster confessed that he felt guilty for not helping her that night. Odd he recalled a night where Lusty had told him about a human who aided him._

_There was nothing negative about Luna, except some with they knew about her personal life. The sharing of personal information back in his underground before the genocide runs was not uncommon. It was considered a kinship among monsters. So why had the woman who saved monsters in the dark withhold that information? There was only one person who knew about Luna. And it was Grillby himself. But he wasn’t giving out any information._

_Dusty found himself delivered a personal challenge of sorts. In his mind, he felt this whole saving monster’s thing was a farce. She was up to something. All he had to do was just discover it. When he returned home, he found her curled up on the couch. Wearing clothes that fit her a lot better. Once he confirmed she was asleep he took a moment to examine her. This was his first time being alone in a room with her while she was out. Axe was usually there with her._

_At least she was decent this time. A shirt that was only a size or two bigger than her. Some shorts which he assumed had underwear underneath. His gaze trailed down till he found her wearing a beige pair of knee high socks. There were little butterflies flying up them. Six on each leg that had repeated colors of blue and green. Reaching out with his hand he trailed the tip of his phalange over one of the butterfly’s. The thick seam of the embroidered design felt stiff against bone._

_Strange… did she wear those kinds of garments to work? Did she know what they did to monsters? Probably not. She was currently staying with a house of high lv monsters. Wearing what monsters considered sexy. Before Dusty could stop himself, he was on the floor in front of her. Tracing his hand upwards so to go over the fleshy curve of her calf. When she shifted slightly, he froze. Watching to see if she would wake._

_Keeping a close watch over her eyes he hummed lightly. The top half of her body turned pressing her face into the pillow. Seeming to try and block out the light coming from the television. Reaching behind him he turned off the television by hitting the remote. It completely darkened the room. Now the only sound could be heard was the light pitter patter of the rain hitting the top of the house. His fingers found the edging once more. Tracing out the design lightly. “butterfly.” His voice dropped to a hushed rasp._

_“what do ya think ya are doin’ dust?” A gravelly voice spoke behind him making him freeze in place. The tip of his phalange brushing over the wing lightly. Glancing over his shoulder he found Axe’s red orb watching him on the floor._

_“why’s the human on the couch?” Dusty growled out in defense._

_“traps was complainin’ about a headache earlier. she is gonna sleep with me in my room tonight. wheaty wanted me to brin’ some food over for her.” Axe answered him. “ya gonna answer my question? or are we gonna ignore the fact that you are fondlin’ her stockin’ covered legs while she is knocked out?”_

_Dusty went for the latter. “i brought some grillby’s. he was askin’ about her alon’ with the dogs. didn’ tell them much though.”_

_“wheaty said that’s for the best. he fills in grillby about her progress. tonight she asked for a sedative. wouldn’ say why though.” A sedative? There had been a couple nights where he had heard her crying in her sleep. It had awoken him and Paps out of theirs. Whenever Dusty would seek to find out though Axe would be in the room running his sharp phalanges through her hair. But she would still be asleep unaware of Axe’s soft whispers into her ear._

_“why are ya so sweet on her?” Dusty asked out of the blue. “any other human ya would have devoured by now. or threatened to. yet with her ya seem like… i can’ put my finger on it. seem like ya over protective of her.” Dusty asked making sure to keep the cannibal in sight. His hand trailing upwards once more seeing how far he would push his alternate._

_“i can’ explain to ya what exactly is goin’ on. little thin’ made me laugh when she came down that alley. here i am expectin’ to have some group of asshole humans an’ the little tiny thin’ just steps out of the shadows. wouldn’ have known she was there if i hadn’ smelled her.” Dusty wondered what she had smelled like that night. Any of the clothes from that evening had been promptly washed when Traps was able to. Right now, she smelled of a rather sweet watermelon scent with a hint of lavender in her hair. It was pleasant._

_“she could have attacked me. instead she made her intentions known. an’ she helped me. its not so much gratitude i am feelin’ towards her. there’s somethin’ else. somethin’… here.” Dusty looked over his shoulder to see Axe placing his hand over his chest. The sight of something blue glowing beneath the white fabric of his shirt told Dusty that it was Axe’s soul. “anyways, let me get snack up to the room. an’ stop touchin’ her. i don’ want her wakin’ up. hopin’ for her to sleep through the night.”_

_Dusty lifted his hands to remove them from her body. The itching sensation to put them back felt so strong. Those socks on top of soft skin was a torment. Axe moved next to him but he didn’t wait for Dusty to move. Instead he just leaned down and scooped her into his arms. Butterfly reacted curling into Axe. Why did that bother him? Was it because she was cuddling with Axe? Or was it because he wanted to be the one for her to cuddle into? Dusty found himself mentally cursing at the thoughts._

_“good night dust.” Axe hummed before heading up the stairs. Since the human had become their temporary tenant, Axe had walked up the stairs with her each time. It was strange to see him do so much exercise._

_Dusty shortcut up the stairs once he heard Axe’s door open. Peering into the room he watched Axe place Butterfly delicately on the bed. Jagged phalanges took the time to remove her fingerless gloves. Revealing more scarred skin underneath. Something in him didn’t like the way the marks were overlapping the tops of her hands. Axe took each hand in his and brought them together. Kissing lightly over the tops. She gave a small smile in her sleep before Axe climbed behind her._

_“good night snack. hope ya sleep good tonight.” Axe spoke softly his hand moving over her stomach and pulling her to him. Dusty sighed unsure what he was feeling himself. But he decided it was time for him to go to bed._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_Butterfly was feeling much better by the middle of the following week. Each time that she had been left alone with him she made a point to ask if he was going to kill her? To which he would reply if she wanted that? Her answer was always a smile before she went along doing whatever it was she had been doing. Wheaty came by once a night to talk to her and Dusty would sit there just around the corner, listening to their conversations._

_Wheaty often got her laughing with some lame farm joke. Axe made her chuckle about the cannibal ones. And the few times Dusty made an attempt to make some sort of pun he could hear her chuckles. It only served to annoy Traps and Paps._

_The three skeletons made their way down towards the kitchen. The sound of Latin music could be heard along with the scent of pancakes. “I love it when you called me_ _Señorita… I wish I could pretend I didn’t need ya. But every touch is ooh la la la. Its true la la la.” Butterfly’s voice drifted from the kitchen. The sight of her dancing in front of the stove wearing a black pleated skirt. A white button up and these knee high socks with light pink ruffles. The sight of her fingers swaying against the tiled floor had the three of them tilting their heads to the side._

_Till the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them from the woman. Dusty fixed on farm boy who was currently sitting at the table. A coffee cup up attempting to cover his mouth. Sockets hooded while emerald eye lights were fixed on Butterfly. That… bugged Dusty. It was one thing for Axe to stare at her like that. Something else for Wheaty to do it._

_“what do we owe the pleasure?” Dusty asked, remembering to keep it casual._

_“moonlight is goin’ home today. we just checked her noggin’. seems the magic food did the trick.” Dusty knew that Wheaty had made a point to give her the produce he grew with his green magic. But a concussion was within the body, it didn’t undo just like that. She was going home though._

_A glance at Axe told Dusty that the cannibal wasn’t happy about this. His face flashed like a kicked puppy but in a blink of an eye it was gone. Traps was unreadable but his attention was focused on Butterfly, who proceeded to sing to the song. She paused midway the chorus turning her head to smile at the three. Axe ambled up to her wrapping his arms around her. It halted the sway of her hips. Why was she so happy about leaving?_

_“that so? then why she makin’ pancakes?” Dusty felt the need to ask. Getting those dual toned eyes locked on him. It made his bones heat when her attention was focused on him. It was becoming rather tedious. He should be glad that she was leaving._

_“I…” Butterfly paused a rosy coloration filling her cheeks for a bit. “Guess making breakfast was a silly way of saying thank you. I will finish up here and leave so I can head home.”_

_That… wasn’t what he meant. But he wasn’t about to stop her from turning off the burner. Ensuring the last pancake that was on the skillet was pulled off. She placed it on top of the large stack. However, when she tried to move Axe’s arm locked around her waist kept her from moving away from the stove. The slide of the chair on the tile signaled that farm boy got up from the table. “alright moonlight. let’s get ya home hmm?” Wheaty hummed._

_Butterfly turned in Axe’s arms her own wrapping around him in a cuddling method. She leaned down to whisper something in his ear hole. Axe purred in response while he nodded his head slowly. After that he let her go an backed up from her. Wheaty carried a bag over his shoulder while he approached her. “say bye now, moonlight.”_

_Dusty watched as she ran up to throw herself into Traps. The taller skeleton picked her up and hugged her tightly into his chest. Keeping his maw on top of her head so that his jagged teeth didn’t risk cutting into her cheek. Dusty saw a big grin on Traps’ face before he had to place the small woman on the ground. She turned to face him then. Studying him like she was trying to gage what he would accept._

_“try to not get your ass knocked out anymore.” He huffed at her._

_There was no hurt expression on her face but Dusty could almost read it in her eyes. A smile cracked across her face. “I will keep that in mind Dusty. I sure wouldn’t want to be a thorn in your back side now, would I?” She responded turning to walk back towards Wheaty._

_For a second, there was this need to grab her from behind. Every fiber of him wanted to pull her against him. Not let her go. But it was only a second. She was in Wheaty’s embrace and then gone. The cannibals looked at the stack of pancakes she had left. Dusty knew what the offer of food meant to them. It was a dating proposal but neither of them would take it as that. They carried the plate over to the table. Dusty joined them but none of them spoke once._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_It had been well over a month since he had seen Butterfly. It ate at him not being able to follow her around the house. Or that constant nagging question that she asked. So here he was, sitting in a booth in the corner of Grillby’s. It was Monday, and she hadn’t been in for two days. It did nothing but annoy the shit out of his patience. Looking down at the Liquid Fairy Dust in his glass amazed by the silver shimmery drink. The sweetness tasting delicious as it slid down his throat. Was she going to show up tonight?_

_They had just finished up their heat cycle for the next four months. Him and Axe had gone at it like rabbits. Dusty didn’t find a spot in that house that he couldn’t help but throw the cannibal over. The burning sensation in his pelvic bone finally subsided. Didn’t mean he didn’t want the other skeleton at this moment but he wanted to wait… Just make sure that Butterfly was okay._

_The front door opened setting off the little bell at the top. Dusty lifted his gaze to see a familiar black hoody cross the bar. Waving to the patrons who greeted her. But not once did she say anything. It was when she reached the counter that the Grillby froze. Large flaming hands gripped the woman by the shoulders effectively lifting her up till she was sitting on the counter. There was something akin to anger in his eyes while he turned a flickering red color._

_Butterfly looked down or he assumed she did because the hoody moved forward. Grillby reached up to push the hood from her face. The glass broke in Dusty’s hand at the large black and blue coloration that stretched over the side of her face. Her bottom lip looked swollen and crack along the corner. Grillby’s large hand reached to the other side of her face tilting her to look up at him. That’s when Dusty noticed that she was carrying a backpack with her. It was overly stuffed he guessed from how expanded it looked._

_Grillby spoke softly in her ear before he pulled her off the counter. He sent her to a booth that was near Dusty. She pulled her hood back over her face. It didn’t hide what he knew was already there. The booth was beside his making him move closer. Moving up to peer over the divider. Her head resting on the table a folded arm positioned under her head. In her other she held a phone in her hand. Little messages kept popping up on the screen making him squint in an attempt to read them. But he had forgotten his glasses back at the house._

_Dusty made a plan while he settled back in the seat. The shattered remains of his glass dripping onto the floor. Brooke brought him over another one before she moved to Butterfly’s booth. A drink that shimmered a dark blue with silvery specks was placed on the table. It made Dusty move up to look over the divider watching her down the drink in one go. A potent scent of what he described as berries filled his nasal cavity._

_When Grillby’s was closed he watched a sloshed Butterfly make her way out of the bar. Grillby had tried to persuade her into staying in the room above the bar. But she had turned it down. Something about making it home to show someone she wasn’t about to be tossed around. From the rather extensive conversation Dusty learned that Butterfly was in a relationship with a rather abusive asshole. That didn’t seem to sit well with him._

_So here he stood, in the alley near the exit. When Butterfly walked by, he grabbed her by the hoodie. Wrapping an arm around her tightly trying to hold her in place. She didn’t make it easy though. Her drunken movements thrusting him back into the wall. Nearly causing him to drop the doused cloth. There was always a reason to carry chloroform in his jacket. Pressing it over her face she seemed to squirm even more. Then her movements slowed becoming limp in his grip. Shoving the rag in his pocket he moved over her shoulder to look at Butterfly. Confirming that she was out for the count._

_Licking his teeth lightly he pulled her up to where she was wrapped around him. Like he had seen Axe carry her up the stairs. Now the scent of watermelon wasn’t present. Instead it was something dark mixed with flowers and a dark fruit of sorts. It made Dusty groan at how delectable it smelled. Making sure he had that backpack he took his shortcut home. Landing in the middle of the living room._

_The sound of his entrance woke Axe who had been sleeping on the couch. The skeleton sat up on the couch rubbing a curled fist over his socket while he attempted to wake up. “can’ ya come in quiet…” His words cut off when his working socket caught sight of what was in Dusty’s arms. “snack… what the fuck dusty?”_

_Before Dusty could say anything, Axe was on his feet jumping over the coffee table. His arms extended to take Butterfly. No, he found her this time. She should be with… Stop! Don’t think like that. She’s just a fucking human and he had only done this so Axe would stop moping. Dusty placed her in Axe’s arms taking in the sight of her face slowly healing already. So those drinks she had been knocking back had been magic infused ones._

_“she got roughed up again. figure she might want to wake up in a safe place.” Dusty confessed that much not telling the full truth of what he really overheard. Let the silly cute human explain the bruises on her face._

_That seemed to be enough for Axe because the skeleton was already making his way towards the stairs. Carrying Butterfly up to his room which was still in nest status. Dusty had a feeling it wouldn’t be coming out of nest status until the human left. Axe looked rather pleased to have her back. Like he had done so many times before Dusty followed Axe close till he was in his room._

_The cannibal stripping her out of the ridiculous layers of clothing. Axe froze though when he came across more bruising. This time it was across her chest. He moved his hand over the bruising a confused look on his face till he found Dusty watching. “did ya do this?”_

_“ya don’ see the magic healin’ her do ya? no. she came into grillby’s like that. ask her where she got ‘em.” Dusty growled watching the way that Axe sniffed moving down close to her face. A low growl escaping him before his head snapped back at Dusty._

_“ya drugged her.” It was more than an accusation. Dusty could hear it in his tone. “get away from my room. gotta hope i can convince her not to tell wheaty about all this.”_

_Dusty gave him the space he needed. His hand reaching into his own pocket to extract her phone. It had no password like most human’s did. The background was a picture of Butterfly with a red headed male. There were about twenty unread messages in her text application. Each one had Dusty gritting his teeth together. This human was being insulting towards Butterfly. Calling her a stupid whore. Asking why she couldn’t just stop being a prude. That he was the right guy for her. Then they trailed into multiple apologies. Sweet flowery words and promises that the guy probably didn’t intend to keep._

_Taking the time he deleted every single message in the box. Butterfly didn’t need to be reminded of a jerk like him. Once they were gone Dusty laid back on his bed placing the phone on his nightstand. There was an odd feeling in his chest suddenly. It started out gentle and then it came harder almost loud enough to make him press his hand to his chest. What was this feeling?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I reached 10k words on this chapter... which means I am going to do another part. I really don't want to overdo it on the length of the chapter. Even with the time skips. So Cabin in The Woods is going to have another part. There... will be warnings posted at the start. Please read them... I have a scene that was requested of me. And I am going to fulfill what they want.


	46. Cabin in the Woods Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things around the cabin take an interesting turn for Dusty. And he isn't against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to be upfront here and say this the smut in this chapter is not for everyone especially for those who are against sancest I get that it is not your thing. But close friends of mine requested it. Yes, I could write a one-shot but I chose to incorporate it if you dislike it you don't have to read it. That is an option. The beginning and end are marked with **.
> 
> Triggers: non con to con sancest, hints leaning towards murder, digging into skin during sexual intercourse.

_The next morning, Dusty awoke to voices coming from down the hall. He had been plagued with dreams of Butterfly. She was sitting in his lap, her fingers curling into his rib cage. Soft delicate fingers massaged the bones while she shifted her hips down into his pelvic bone. What made it more annoying was waking up to a painful erection. This was about the sixth time she invaded his dreams. And worse, he had a scent to go with it. That dark floral scent was stuck in his nasal cavity and making him groan._

_Then he realized he had something in his arms. It made his morning gaze suddenly focus at the unfamiliar black hoody. No, it was familiar. It was Butterfly’s hoody and her scent was embedded into the thing. Did Axe throw this at him at some point during the night? Sitting up in his bed, he looked down at it and felt how soft it was. Like the leggings he had found her in that one night._

_A quick glance out the door made sure that no one was lurking to see him. With a swift movement he pressed the hoody into his face breathing that dark floral scent into his nasal cavity. There was a sensation pulsing in his chest while a low groan escaped him. The fabric, her scent… Dusty wanted this. Even as he nuzzled the side of his face into the hoody._

_Footsteps heading towards his door had him shoving the hoody under his pillow. Not wanting to be found with it. Axe lumbered in the room with Traps following behind. Where was Butterfly? Axe leaned against the wall looking off to the side. His arms folded over his chest. Traps walked towards the foot of the bed. Tangerine colored eye lights were focused on Dusty._

_“WE QUESTIONED MISS LUNA ABOUT HER INJURIES. SHE WASN’T VERY FORTHCOMING WITH THE INFROMATION BUT WE GOT IT FROM HER. SEEMS SHE IS CURRENTLY BEING COURTED BY A HUMAN THAT ENJOYS PHYSICALLY HURTING HER.” That was information Dusty had known. The texts that had been on her phone had been proof of that. The bruising on her face had made him oddly sick when he saw it._

_“she said someone grabbed her an’ shoved a rag in her face. imagine that was ya. why?” Axe growled out._

_“would ya have preferred that she went home to the guy who did that to her?” It was a valid question. Dusty sure didn’t like the idea of her going back. Butterfly had the kind of personality that might have caused that guy to do more damage to her._

_“no. coulda just asked her to come with ya though. she has a bad headache now an’ just wants to sleep.” Axe sighed that red eye light looking off to the side._

_“WE PREFER SHE NOT GO BACK TO THE HUMAN THAT CAUSED HER DAMAGE. WHEN WE INQUIRED OF OTHER RESIDENTS SHE COULD LIVE; THE ONLY OTHER PLACE FOR HER TO LIVE WOULD BE AT GRILLBY’S CURRENTLY. APPARENTLY GRILLBY HAS A DATEMATE AND LUNA IS AFRAID SHE MIGHT MESS THINGS UP FOR HIM.” Okay this was starting to lead somewhere. Dusty could feel it in his gut. “WE WOULD PREFER HER TO LIVE WITH US TILL SHE CAN GET ON HER OWN FEET. HOWEVER LONG THAT MIGHT TAKE.”_

_Yeah, that’s what he figured was coming. A human living with them in their nest should have been a bad idea. If he were completely honest with himself he didn’t hate the idea of her living with them. “fine. i know why ya both have come in here now. ya wanna make sure i won’ kill her. whatever… she gets in my way though i will be forced to push her out. now get. i want some rest.” Dusty huffed falling back on his pillow._

_Axe and Traps left the room shortly after he had curled on his side. Getting up from his bed he walked over to the doorway. Traps was carrying Butterfly from Axe’s room into his own. Axe didn’t look happy about it while he followed the taller skeleton. “she’s fine in my room bro.”_

_“YOU MAKE A HABIT OF OVER CUDDLING HER WHILE SHE SLEEPS. BESIDES, IS THERE A REASON YOU STRIPPED HER DOWN TO A TANK TOP AND PANTIES?” Traps hummed while he walked into his room._

_“because last time she got too warm from my cuddlin’. please traps…” His words were cut off when he ran into the room._

_Dusty couldn’t help but chuckle at the prospect of having Butterfly around a bit longer. It would make it to where he wouldn’t have to follow her anymore. Well… at least he didn’t have to figure out where her home was. Temporarily her home was with him, Axe, and Traps. He closed the door to his room and walked towards his bed. Fishing out the hoody from where he had shoved it. “butterfly.” He whispered pressing his face into it._

_A soft jingle went off, distracting him from the hoody. Dropping the hoody on his lap the name Daniel flashed over the phone that was resting on his nightstand. Dusty hummed as he looked over it, trying to decide whether he should snoop. Already did so last night, no harm in doing so now. Taking the phone in his hand he glared at the sight of Butterfly with that male again. It took a lot to ignore it. Another sound went off made a text appear across the screen. Pressing the text it opened the text application to find more messages from last night._

_Whoever this Daniel was he was constantly insulting Butterfly. It made Dusty’s magic flare up in his sockets. This Daniel fellow was determined to upset Butterfly with his cruel words. During her drinking escapades at Grillby’s, Dusty picked up on the depressing vibes coming off her. Her soul felt crushed. Now that he was reading the messages, he knew why she was feeling that. He would make sure that this human wouldn’t bother Butterfly again. After all, she needed to have some more clothes if she was going to live with them._

_~ . ~  . ~ . ~_

_Dusty stood outside of the little coffee shop. It was one of those twenty-four-hour joints. Looking up he recognized the name of the place. Charlies, it was on Butterfly’s punch card. It must have been a place she liked to go because that punch card was almost full. One more punch and she would get a free one. Maybe he could get a coffee before he met up with…_

_Luna’s phone went off in his pocket making him grab it. Daniel was apparently almost here and demanding she be ready to go. Something about wanting to go to a party of some sort. Dusty rolled his eye lights at that last thing Butterfly needed was a party. Looking out the alleyway, he found the human walking by. It was the one that Dusty had seen in the photo. Dusty smiled before using his magic to grip the human’s soul. Pulling him into the dark alley way._

_“shouldn’ hurt someone because they say no.” Dusty growled when the human got closer._

_“What the…? Where’s Luna?” The human scoffed in response. “Too much of a pansy to come face me. She sends one of her monster pals at me. Kind of breaking the whole we “don’t hurt humans” vow aren’t you?”_

_Dusty could hear the snide tone in the human’s voice. As long as Dusty didn’t touch him though. Humans were unable to see traces of magic. So the cause of this human’s death would be unknown. “nah, she is sleepin’, probably in in a cannibal pile if axe has his way. hurt her pretty bad, didn’ ya. all because she was too much of a prude.”  Dusty leaned against the wall opposite of the human. Keeping a close eye on him._

_“If you dated a woman for three months who’s a virgin, you’d be pissed too.” A virgin? Butterfly was a virgin? Why was that so surprising? Every time Axe would make some sort of sexual remark at her, she would shy away. But if Dusty said something in that manner then she would retort back. It was… cute._

_“so beatin’ her is supposed to warm her up to it? humans are strange in that manner. an’ guessin’ she is much like a monster if that’s how it normally goes.” Dusty growled._

_“She wouldn’t have gotten hit if she just spread her fucking legs. Instead she fought me off. I have no issues getting a woman.” The human tried to fight against the magic restraints._

_“then find another woman. leave butterfly alone. now let’s see where ya live. she needs the rest of her belongin’s.” Dusty stepped up to the human careful not to touch him. Most humans kept their wallets in their back pockets. All he needed was the address from his ID card._

_“She took everything last night.” That made Dusty freeze. Looking up at the human a curious look upon his face. “Said she was fed up with my shit. I was going to have last words with her tonight before I went to a party. I don’t want that whore back.”_

_That term pissed Dusty off, how dare this asshole insult Butterfly. She wasn’t a whore. A bone dagger formed in his hand while he stepped up to Daniel. The human continued to blab about his plans to woo some other woman. One that would be more willing to spread her legs for him. Something in his chest was screaming out to redeem Butterfly’s honor. He felt his left eye light brighten with lavender coloration._

_“stop your insolent talkin’. she had a right to refuse ya. ya are a selfish prick. i don’ see how she ended up with someone like ya.” Every inch of him was screaming to snuff the life out of this asshole. “the world would be better without people like ya.”_

_“Fuck you, monster!” Daniel growled out._

_“not interested. besides i have somethin’ more temptin’ at home. an’ i get the feelin’ she might have an easier time warmin’ up to me than ya.” Dusty snickered looking at the human. There was pure rage boiling in their eyes._

_“She wouldn’t dare! I knew she was a…” The word didn’t leave his mouth this time because Dusty shoved the bone dagger straight into his throat._

_“ah much better. normally there are rules set in motion that says i’m not supposed to do this. but ya keep insultin’ butterfly. that don’ sit well with me.” Dusty hummed walking around to the back of the human. Trailing a single phalange through the man’s red hair. “ya probably couldn’ get it up even if ya tried. what would ya have done then? hmm? just disappointed butterfly.” Dusty couldn’t help but make the tip of his tongue press against the roof of his maw. Providing a tsking sound to be made out into the night air._

_“bet ya been nothin’ but a disappointment to butterfly.” The growl erupted through him while he came face to face with the human. Pulling the hood over the top of his skull. “this is gonna be so much fun. an’ i owe it to butterfly for landin’ in our lives.”_

_Dusty returned to the cabin covered in Daniel’s blood. A satisfied smile spreading across his face. That had been the most fun he had in ages. Felt good to get out there and take a life, so to speak. Of course, he knew to clean up his mess, dumping the body into his void. Just as he was about to reach the door, he heard Paps call out to him. **You Sure You Wish To Go In There Covered In Blood. She Might Not Look At You The Way She Does Now.**_

_Dusty looked at his bloodstained clothes and frowned. Traps had the master bedroom, which meant no private bathroom for Dusty. Maybe he could sneak in without her noticing. “why am i gettin’ all worked up over what a human thinks? this is my home. an’ if she don’ like it she can take a hike.” Dusty stated with confidence reaching for the door. Still freezing when he got close to the door knob. “stars above! it’s just one fuckin’ human!”_

_Turning he stomped his way towards the river. Figuring that would be the best way to get clean while cursing Butterfly the entire way there._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_She had been avoiding him ever since the night he brought her home. Dusty hadn’t seen her. And the more she avoided him, the more her stuff started to pile up in his bedroom. He even got his hand on those pretty Butterfly stockings. Currently, he was sitting on his bed running them through his phalanges. Trying to imagine her legs filling them. Why was she avoiding him so much? Wasn’t she happy that he had gotten rid of that asshole for her?_

_The door to his room flew open slamming against the wall in his room. It forced him to look up from the garment finding the woman in question stood in the doorway. A death glare on her face aimed in his direction. “can i help ya with somethin’ human?” Keeping the little pet name that he had given her in his head._

_“Oh I don’t know.” She crossed the room effectively entering within his space. She had come into his nest over Axe-y Boy’s. Dusty could feel a sense of excitement coursing through him even as she came up to end of his bed. Dual toned eyes were focused on the garment in his hands. “Maybe you can tell me why you keep stealing my stuff?”_

_Dusty hummed in thought while he ran one of the stocking through his hand again. Maybe he could get a rise out of her. The fabric felt even better while she watched him. “human tax.” He responded after a while making show to run the stocking through his hand again._

_“Really? How come Axe and Traps haven’t charged me with said ‘human tax’.”_

_Oh, she wanted to play along. Good, he wanted to play too. Especially with what she was wearing. She was in another one of Axe’s shirts again the black cotton shorts just barely peeking from under it. Today she sported a black pair of knee-high socks. Those had dark blue butterflies on them. He needed those socks._

_“probably because ya sleep in their nest. only fair that i get somethin’ out of it.” Dusty responded watching her fold her arms over her chest. “ya can have them back if ya can take ‘em from me.”_

_“Are you talking about me sleeping in their rooms?” Butterfly asked her attention focused on the garments he was rubbing._

_“yes. ya been around them mostly. don’ even think to give me the time of day.” Then she did something he hadn’t expected. She climbed onto his bed. Freezing his movements in place while she climbed up the bed towards him. She came up right along side him in the bed and settled against his pillows._

_“Is that better?” Butterfly asked, rolling her head to the side to glance at him. He was sure that her scent was embedding itself into his pillows. It was better because for once, he was the focus of her attention._

_Dusty sighed handing over the stockings. Just as she took them Dusty’s grip became tighter. It stretched taut between their combined grip. Butterfly was right there. His magic flowed out into the room slamming the door shut and clicking the lock into place. It trapped her in his nest which was right where he had wanted her for the last week._

_“much better.” He whispered before climbing over the top of her. The surprised look on her face was the only thing he caught. There was no fear in her eyes like he had seen that night. Nor was there the dreaded look she held when that human had hurt her. It was just pure surprise. “what’s the matter human? ya came into my room to ask me a question.”_

_“Nothing is wrong Dusty. I just always assumed you didn’t want me around.” Her voice came out in a soft whisper. At least she wasn’t screaming for the cannibal to come help her out. Instead she just resting underneath him._

_Reaching out, he took hold of her face in his hands. She flinched slightly probably worried that he was going to hurt her. Dusty made a soft shushing sound while he leaned into her. What did Axe-y boy feel for her? What made this one human so special that she could surpass the cannibals need to feed? Maybe… Maybe a kiss would be able to answer that question for him? All he had to do was lock his teeth with her lips. Looking up he caught sight of her eyes watching him warily._

_“relax.” Dusty whispered bringing her face closer. He could hear her breath hitch in her throat. There was a little fear in her it seemed, but she was trying to suppress it. “little fear… but not much.”_

_“Can’t blame me. Are you gonna kill me Dusty?” Her voice was a whisper the scent of something sweet on her breath. He could smell it with how close she was to him. There it was that little question he had been missing over the last month._

_“only if ya wanna die.” He whispered in response before pressing his teeth into her lips. He wanted more._

_Moving his hands up he pressed them into the back of her head; unsure if she would allow him to deepen the kiss. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait very long he felt the touch of her tongue press into him. A low groan escaping him when he opened his maw. Letting his magic form the muscle needed for this. It slid up to meet with hers. Savoring in whatever that sweet taste was._

_The magic formed tongue much larger than the small muscle that was hers. She helped to guide his movements by rolling her tongue over his. Giving it a light massage. After a while they broke apart leaving her panting beneath him. Part of him wanted to say thank you. But another part of him wanted to shove her out the door and tell her to get lost._

_So he just rolled off of her onto the side he had been on. “axe will be lookin’ for ya. i am gonna take a nap.” He huffed trying to ignore the sensation that rolled through him. Wanting to keep her in his nest._

_The feel of soft fabric being pulled away from his shoulder before a light bounce in the bed came. Tracking the sound of her feet on the floor he heard her sigh before the lock was undone. He was thankful that she closed the door behind her. Reaching behind him he grabbed the pillow she had been laying on. Pulling it into his chest he pressed his face into it. That dark floral scent wasn’t present which saddened him. It was that damn watermelon scent._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_There was a sound coming from the kitchen. It had been two months since the human started living with them. Dusty noticed that Butterfly was unusually quiet. Walking into the kitchen he noticed Butterfly and Traps were standing in front of the kitchen stove. It looked like they were attempting to cook a bowl in a large pot. Something akin to chocolate currently being stirred by her. Traps was tilting his head to the side as if he expected something else to happen._

_“Is It Ready, Miss Luna?” Traps asked._

_Butterfly lifted the spoon the chocolate seemed to run off it. She hummed lightly before nodding her head. “Just lightly take it by the stem now. And you want to…” The rustling sound of a plastic bag could be heard. She pinched the stem of a dark red circle. Moving it along in the glass bowl till it came out covered in chocolate. “drag it through.”_

_“Wowie.” Traps spoke in awe when she held it up in front of him._

_Butterfly emitted a soft chuckle at the reaction Traps had. The taller skeleton seeming to chuckle as well his cheeks turning the color of his magic. Dusty noticed Axe sitting at the table and watching the two. The one red orb expanded in his socket and… it was in the shape of a fucking heart. Dusty was taken aback by this since he hadn’t expected that reaction. It was strange to see the skeleton acting that way. Then again, Butterfly was cooking with Traps. And if Dusty knew anything every Sans had a special bond with their Papyrus. And for her to be doing so with Traps just endeared her to Axe. More so than before._

_There was nothing wrong with that at all. Except… what would happen when their heat cycle came up. Sure, Axe and Traps would be fine. But he was just starting to get on non-frightening terms with Butterfly. If his heat came up, he might terrify her into running off. Dusty knew that he could be brutal during that week. The memory of her bruises from that boyfriend of her were still fresh in his mind. And he… didn’t like it not one bit._

_Butterfly’s eyes locked on him with a big smile on her face. “Afternoon Dusty. We didn’t wake you did we?” They had but he wasn’t about to say that. Especially with her approaching him. Those white butterfly socks on her feet again. “Would you like a chocolate covered cherry?”_

_“a chocolate covered… what?” Dusty spoke after a bit realizing he hadn’t said a word since he had entered._

_“Cherry. Wheaty brought over fresh produce this morning.” Of course, the farmer did._

_That farm boy made every attempt to come over and see Butterfly. At first Dusty assumed that he was making sure that he wasn’t hurting Luna again. Nope, he was just coming over to see her. And making a point to dote on her with things like fruit and vegetables. He always provided too much for her. Butterfly shared the produce with them. It seemed she wanted to contribute to the house._

_Butterfly would bring home Grillby’s on nights she worked. Making a special stop at an Italian joint for a different kind of pasta dish for Traps. When she figured out that Traps like baked ziti, she made a point to pick it up more often. Which always earned her a bone crushing hug from Traps. And when she got let loose Axe would practically tackle her. The poor woman often needed his aid to get her out of the pickle she got herself in. Feeding cannibals tended to get one tackled._

_But for him, she had yet to find something that he enjoyed. And she tried… oh did Butterfly try. She brought home various dishes and sweets for him to try. The sweetheart even baked cookies one time. He did eat every one of them too. But they didn’t tickle his fancy so to speak. And here she was offering him up another treat. It made him… smile._

_“sure.” He answered after a bit holding his hand out for the cherry. But she pulled it back before he could take it._

_“The chocolate is still pretty wet.” Really? Because from what he saw the chocolate looked to have a good seal on it. So, what was she up to? “Here… allow me.” Now that he saw her full on, he could see she had specks of chocolate on her shirt. The lavender top she wore had little specks of chocolate. Even her cheek had a smear of the stuff._

_His examination pulled his attention from the advancing woman. When he came to, she was on top of him and that cherry was directly in front of his face. Oh, she wanted to feed him. This was… new. Okay he could indulge in her little exercise. A click came from his maw before he opened it. Half expecting her to do the norm that humans tended to do when any of the skeletons opened their maws. Dusty expected her to look within at the empty chasm that was his mouth. Nope, she just popped the cherry in after she removed the stem. The chocolate covered ball nearly rolled down his nonexistent throat from the unexpected move._

_Magic immediately forming his tongue so to push the cherry up. Chewing it lightly the fruit practically popping within his mouth. The cherry had a tart flavor that mixed with the sweet velvety texture of the chocolate. It was… Butterfly was watching him a happy expression on her face when he emitted a moan. Wait! What in stars just happened?_

_A snicker from the kitchen table had Dusty diverting his attention from Butterfly to the cannibal. Axe was sitting there with the biggest grin he had ever seen on his face. And it hadn’t been caused by something tempting like food. “well snack, looks like ya found the one.” Axe spoke getting up from the table. “been wonderin’ if anythin’ could get dust bunny to moan like a bitch in heat.”_

_“Language Brother.” Traps spoke up seeming to keep the low tone that Butterfly had been working with him._

_“Axe… don’t tease him. It’s not nice.” Butterfly frowned walking back over towards the stove. She took a handful of cherries that Traps had done. Well a couple handfuls and placed them in a bowl. “Besides, he didn’t tease you when you did the same thing over strawberry pocky.”_

_That made Axe freeze in place the mention of the shortbread treat covered in strawberry coating. Dusty felt a sense of gratitude towards her defending him. The bowl was offered to him with several of the chocolate covered cherries. “Want some whipped cream? I usually like to them into the…”_

_He cut her off when he descended on her. The sight of that smear on her cheek drew him in. That sweet flavor already fading in his maw. Axe wanted to tease him about the way he reacted to the cherry. Dusty could teach the cannibal a lesson. All while making Butterfly squirm. He considered it a win-win situation. Leaning in front of her he opened his maw again the lavender muscle sliding out to glide against her cheek. Cleaning the smear but leaving behind a glowing lavender substance. Along with a very stunned Butterfly._

_A low growl came from the direction that Axe was in. Yeah, that did the trick. A glance up he could see a surprised look on Traps’ face. Tangerine eye lights filled his sockets. Seemed that move had gotten the attention from both cannibals. Getting back up to his full height a sense of satisfaction over everyone’s reaction in the room he held out his hand for the bowl she was offering. Dusty’s attention brought to the woman before him. Her cheeks were a bright pink color while she shoved the bowl into his hand. “Um… let me come help you out Traps.” Butterfly spoke walking back towards the stove._

_Dusty shrugged his shoulders not really caring how things were going. Taking the cherries, he retreated up to the room. Once up there though, he couldn’t help but devour every single one of them. A soft whimper escaping him when they were gone. Cursing the human for introducing him to the decadent treat that was chocolate covered cherries._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_Since the licking incident, Axe had proven rather ornery about it. So much so that wherever Butterfly went, the cannibal followed. Making it hard for Dusty to get any alone time with her. He kind of wanted a chance to apologize for that incident. The woman was a stars be damned virgin. Kissing probably came natural but licking was a sexual remark._

_“Axe I have to go to work. Its karaoke night and Grillby needs me to tend to the tables.” Butterfly called out._

_Dusty walked into the kitchen finding the cannibal pressed against her backside as tight as he could be. Arms locked around her waist to the point when she walked she dragged Axe with her. “but snack ya went to work yesterday. can’ ya stay home. we can watch trollhunters… again.”_

_Butterfly chuckled finding the cannibal’s behavior amusing. “Axe the point of a job is I do it more than one day a week. I work Monday through Friday. And I get the weekends off. That’s why we binge on Saturday in the living room.”_

_Dusty could see what Axe-y Boy’s problem. Butterfly was currently dressed in a royal blue pleated skirt with a white short sleeved button up. Auburn hair pulled up into pigtails with little black ribbons. And she had those black socks with butterflies. Dusty really wanted those black ones. The deep purple butterflies had hints of his magic color. “everythin’ okay human?” Dusty asked._

_“everythin’s fine dust bunny.” Axe growled pulling Butterfly tighter into him._

_“Axe… please press me any tighter and you are going to suffocate me. I have to go to work.” She sighed pulling out of Axe’s grip. “You two can spend some time together. Especially since Traps is hanging out with his friend Papyrus tonight. I will be home around eleven.”_

_Axe grunted in response to that following close behind her shooting a glare over his shoulder. Dusty wondered what was going on with Axe. With Butterfly out of the house this seemed like it would be the perfect opportunity to find out._

_Dusty hoped that a few hours would have cooled the cannibal down. But as he walked into the kitchen an empty jug few past his head slamming into the wall. Seemed that Axe was still in a sour mood. The cannibal stood in the center of the room glaring at Dusty. “ya have been off the wall since the cherry thin’. what in stars name is your issue?” Dusty asked him._

_“snack is mine.” Axe threw out the declaration. “she don’ need ya tauntin’ her or messin’ with her head. an’ yet i keep findin’ her stuff in your room. like ya tryin’ to lure her into your nest. ya need to fuck off. if ya so damn interested in a human find another.”_

_“didn’ realize ya felt so stron’ly about the little human.” Dusty toyed trying to beat down the need to declare her as his. Yeah, Axe brought her home the first time. But it was Dusty who brought her back the second time. And got rid of the ex-boyfriend. “what brought all this on?”_

_“ya licked her. do ya know how much that bugged me when she was sleepin’ beside me? ya didn’ even want her here, an’ yet ya licked her. why?” Axe asked grabbing an item off the counter preparing to hurl it._

_Dusty shrugged like it wasn’t all that important. He could feel it in his soul though, something about Butterfly was perfect. Like she was meant to fall into his path. And this fucker made a damn claim on her. Axe had stated how much the whole finders’ keepers worked in his underground. But Butterfly wasn’t food._

_“maybe i wanted a taste. ya must have gotten a nibble or two on her.” Dusty hummed, leaning against the wall. Looking at the ground and thinking about the words he just carelessly spoke. When his attention was brought back up, he barely missed the can of blueberry compote that had been aimed at his head._

_“shut ya fuckin’ mouth! i may have threatened to eat her the first time but i would never!” Axe snarled in response which made Dusty realize how serious this just got. This went deeper than a claim. There was more than Axe was telling him; and Dusty wanted to know what this was all about. They weren’t in heat so it wasn’t like they were competing to mate. Unless… stars above, Axe wanted to mate._

_“thinkin’ this is more than her belongin’ ya wanna mate with her, don’ ya. an’ ya see me as an obstacle.” Dusty stood straight digging into the pocket of his basketball shorts. Pulling out the pair of lavender panties that he had stolen out of her bag. “but i’ll be damn if i let ya do that to someone as temptin’ as her. she will be mine!”_

_That snapped the cannibal because Axe lunged at him. Dusty had to quickly shortcut out of the way making Axe slam face first into that wall he had leaned against. A guttural growl came next when Axe turned back around. “snack is too afraid of ya. ya don’ stand a chance dust bunny. an’ last i checked ya can’ even claim her properly. if ya did ya would snuff out her life before ya could enjoy the bliss known as afterglow.”_

_Dusty gritted his teeth together at the mention of the flaw he had. Magic flaring to life he summoned forth a bone barrage sending them at Axe. Not caring about the holes that he put in the counters and walls. “yeah well at least my skull is in pristine fuckin’ condition. does she know about ya eatin’ people? have ya told her axe-y boy about the ones ya have killed an’ fed to your brother. think she would take a second look at either of ya?!”_

_Axe summoned his bone cleaver and Dusty his bone daggers. The two skeletons running at each other, clashing half way. Weapon’s blocked by the others. They continued to attempt swipes at the other but neither could land a hit. Dusty knew that Axe was running low on his stamina. The hole in his head tended to make any use of magic limited. The beads of royal blue dotted across the top of his skull proving the theory Dusty had correct._

_The skeleton was his friend and he was trying to be the alpha of the house. That was something that never should have crossed the cannibal’s mind. When it came down to it Dusty was Alpha. And he needed to teach Axe-y boy a lesson. When Axe blocked his dagger again Dusty moved his long leg up to slam against the cannibal’s chest. Throwing him into the living room. The force managing to unsummon Axe’s cleaver. Dusty was on him in a heart beat grabbing him by the gaping hole. Pulling him up to his knees._

_**_

_“think ya need to learn who’s in charge here axe-y boy. ya keep tryin’ to act like the big boy. well be a big boy for me an open wide.” Dusty growled moving his hands down by the sides of his face. Unaware of the clock that was inching closer to eleven._

_“fuck ya! ya can’ make me! been dodgin’ that farm bastard’s advances for a while now; i’ll be damned if i let ya do this to me!” Axe protested trying to pull out of Dusty’s grip._

_“mmm… there be a big difference between me an’ wheaty. an’ that’s the fact i rule this roost. now open the fuck up before i choose to use your hole as a cock sleeve.” Dusty snarled moving one hand from the Axe’s face down to his shorts. “ya wanna point out i couldn’ get the chance to enjoy her, fine. ya will have to do in her place.”_

_Axe fought his grip making Dusty grip that hole once more throwing him flat on his back. Dusty climbed over the top of him pressing his skull between his knees. Annoyance flaring up in him. “open the fuck up! or it will go in your socket.”_

_This time Axe complied. It amazed Dusty just how rough he needed to get with him. What Axe had said was uncalled for. Rubbing it in his face that he couldn’t enjoy Butterfly was uncalled for. He didn’t ask for these feelings towards the human. In fact, he had wanted to be rid of her the first night. But Axe wanted her to stay with them because of some sort of life debt._

_“ya think i wanted to care for a human? it’s your fault she came here.” He grunted shoving his erect magic into Axe’s open maw. “she managed to wiggle her way into my thoughts. when she left, i shoulda been happy but i wasn’ so i went to her work. found her there hurt.” A low growl escaped Dusty while he readjusted himself managing to get the right angle where he could thrust into Axe’s open maw. Axe reacted by wrapping his mandible around the girthy magic providing a seal._

_When involved in sexual acts their magic tended to take a turn not relying on the reserves that they stored up. It became more based off the intimacy that they shared forming a sexual magic. It made it easier for Axe to form parts he needed for these kinds of acts like the tongue that currently lapped at Dusty. Axe moved underneath him pushing him over. Dusty landed on his back while Axe went down on him. It had Dusty moaning out being reminded of the comment Axe made about him with the cherries. “ya fuckin’ dick ya know that.” Dusty groaned. “do ya know what that cherry did for me? it was close to an orgasm. but ya didn’ have to point that out to her.”_

_Axe pulled himself off Dusty’s length. “should have heard how conflicted she kept gettin’ cause she couldn’ find anythin’ ya like. so many times i had to drag her to bed cause she be plannin’ little treats to buy when she went to the store.”_

_The swirl of Axe’s tongue over Dusty’s erect magic had him thrusting his hips upwards. Moving his hands over his face he moaned letting the cannibal go to work on him. Enjoying the way he made him feel. “don’ know why she bothered. with the way i treat her.” Dusty puffed out annoyed with himself for being that way towards Butterfly._

_“it’s normal. ya was repeatedly killed by that human. only natural to treat snack like that.” Axe growled, the vibrations making Dusty lose his mind. Both skeletons aware of the door opening just feet away from them._

_The cannibal started to bob his head up and down starting a slow pace; his tongue wrapping itself around Dusty’s shaft making him shiver from pleasure. Dusty rolled his head back when the sight of a royal blue pleated skirt came into view along with butterfly stockings. Axe hadn’t seen her yet but Dusty made eye contact with her. Oddly she didn’t look grossed out about what she walked into. Sure, there was surprise, but she looked intrigued._

_Butterfly moved back, the door knob still held in her hand. Twisting so the door would close without making a sound. Dusty reached down to press against the back of Axe’s skull. Keeping his attention on her thinking about her doing this to him. It only served to heighten the pleasure he was currently receiving. With the door now closed Butterfly walked into the room. Axe too occupied with Dusty’s dick to notice her._

_Dusty started to push more on the back of Axe’s skull to make him take more of his length. The sudden swallow made him hiccup a moan, forcing him to clench his eyes shut. A shift of fabric made him open his eyes to see she removed her hoody. Taking place to sit in the recliner. Most humans would be disgusted at the sight of two monsters going at it. He had assumed that Butterfly would be the same way, given how she declined Grillby’s offer to stay in the apartment above his place. Maybe that wasn’t the case._

_Dusty wanted her closer. But he didn’t want to call out to her. Axe might put up a fight again if he knew she was in the room. How he didn’t smell her already was irrelevant right now. But Dusty wanted her closer. She moved to the ground quietly pressing her knees into the floorboards. Proving to Dusty how capable she was of sneaking. Unable to stop the lewd swipe of his tongue over his teeth. Would she be against participating?_

_His eye lights fixed to her lap before looking back up at her. Butterfly got that flushed look on her face again that made him grin. She must have had an inkling of what he wanted to do to her. What was that hand gesture he seen stupid human males use before?_

_“snack?” Axe’s voice came making Dusty realize he had stop sucking on him._

_Butterfly’s eyes moved over to look at Axe only serving to turn her cheeks pinker. “this isn’…” Axe tried to start only making her chuckle softly._

_“Think it is exactly what it is. Seriously, with the tension between you two I am not surprised. Nothing to be embarrassed by Axe.” Butterfly commented proving to Dusty she was not grossed out by it._

_“but… i um… it’s the only way he can get off.” Axe mentioned making Dusty wince. Why did he have to say that?_

_“What do you mean?” Butterfly asked her brows pressing together in question._

_“if i have sex with ya an’ i get off my magic can take ya apart. it’s the price of being high in lv. it has to be a monster or else i could kill ‘em.” Dusty sighed figuring it be best to come from him. Butterfly’s focus came to him the while she bit her lip almost like she was thinking on something._

_“Is it only if you cum inside?” She asked._

_“y-yeah.” Dusty responded but she didn’t look away from him. “i know ya a virgin butterfly. no need to aid me in anyway. dunno the reasons why ya are but i can respect that.”_

_“ya’s a virgin?!” Axe wasn’t so subtle about it._

_Butterfly’s entire face turned a bright shade of red at that remark. Her face turning away at the mention of her innocence. “Yeah I am. Been talking to Daniel I take it? Bet you think I am a prude too. Just waiting for the right person to give it up to is all. Plus, I am a demisexual.”_

_That made sense but why wouldn’t she give it up to Daniel then. “I only had been dating Daniel for three months. And I knew he was cheating on me with a waitress from the strip club. Lusty told me about it. So when he tried to force himself on me, I fought him off.” She explained to them as if reading Dusty’s mind. “I can leave if you guys are uncomfortable with me here. You guys look like you are really enjoying yourselves I don’t want to be an interruption.”_

_“would ya wanna join us?” Axe asked suddenly making Dusty glare at him. What part of she’s a virgin did he not get? “ya could maybe use ya hands… maybe ya mouth. won’ say i haven’ thought about it with ya.”_

_“No shit you practically grind yourself into me at night.” Butterfly chuckled at Axe making the skeleton blush brightly. She went quiet for a moment looking down at her lap. Seeming to be lost within her own mind for a bit. “I um… well…” She flushed again trying to find the right words unaware of the skeletons that were now moving up to crawl towards her._

_If she didn’t say no soon, she was more than likely going to be on the receiving end of them both. Well… more Axe than Dusty. Dusty would enjoy watching as Axe took her getting himself off with his hand…. Or hers. “I am not against being with you guys. But I’m not ready to give up my virginity. I am still in hopes that the right guy will come around for me to give it up to. Maybe one day he will come around. I have read that anal could be fun even though a bit painful.”_

_That made both him and Axe freeze in their movements. They both looked at each other then back to her. “snack ya don’ have to go about doin’ that. we would be fine with anythin’ as lon’ as ya is comfy about it. don’ go givin’ somethin’ up, just to please us.”_

_“Well figured since you two swing that way, you might be able to find pleasure in that.” Axe’s gave off a confused look when she said that. Dusty couldn’t help but laugh at that remark._

_“heh… oh sweetheart, monsters can form any sexual part. all depends on what we flow towards. some monsters can even form both parts. when it comes to gender, we don’ overthink it the way ya humans do.” Dusty snickered getting her to look up at him in surprise._

_“Seriously?” She asked him as if she considered he was lying._

_“show her axe.” Dusty sat up his hand moving down to his girth slowly stroking himself. The thought of her joining him and Axe seeming to play in his mind. If she was willing._

_Axe got to his feet undoing his pants a blue glow emitting from the crotch area. Axe locked an eye light on Dusty. “my magic is kinda erect already but i can do both. sexual magic tends to get me goin’. been with dusty so often i tend to form both. dusty tends to help me an’ my bro when we go into our heats.” Black shorts fell down his legs to reveal his magic to her. Axe looked off to the side embarrassed. A royal blue cock glowed brightly with hints of red magic detailing veins. But just under his cock he had similar to what looked like a slit. “it’s embarassin’ sometimes.”_

_Dusty watched as Butterfly inched closer. Her face showing interest in what Axe was packing. When she lifted her ass from the ground Dusty nearly choked on her arousal. Stars she was turned on by all this. “Would you be against me touching it?” She asked looking up at Axe. Dusty could see the surprise on the cannibal’s face again. And the regret in the question when Axe didn’t answer right away. “Sorry if that’s too weird, I’m…”_

_Dusty moved closer grabbing her hand and pulled it towards his shaft. “touch me.” Dusty demanded already getting up to his knees. If Axe wasn’t going to jump on the fact that the focus of their current attraction was willing to touch him, then Dusty was. Butterfly’s gaze turned to him and to the movement of his hand bringing hers closer to his shaft. When it got close enough, he felt her move of her own accord till small fingers wrapped around him. The softness of them making Dusty’s head roll back. More so when she gave him a tentative squeeze as if testing how hard he was._

_“hey i want some too. care to oblige, snack?” Axe stepped up to her his own shaft bouncing with excitement. And Butterfly did oblige him. Her free hand moving to take hold of his other shaft._

_At first her movements were tentative and unsure. Axe seemed happy with just the touch alone but Dusty wanted a bit more. “watch.” Dusty spoke, grasping her attention while he took hold of her hand. Her grip loosening a touch allowing him to move her hand up his magic. Guiding her in a pumping motion. “like this. can’ let ya suck on me. but try it with axe. i’m sure he’d appreciate it. if ya wanna keep ya hands busy try to hmm…” Dusty hum in thought of what she could do to make Axe’s other part feel the attention. “try to play with him the way ya would play with yourself. his other part works just how it looks.”_

_“I think I get what you’re talking about. I do masturbate to porn.” Now that would be a sight to see. Her masturbating to internet porn. Stars, he could see her masturbating to the sight of him and Axe going at it. Ideas for him to put away for later._

_“if ya gonna suck on him. would ya be against me tastin’ ya?” Dusty asked feeling her hand start to fall in line with what he had just shown her._

_“I can go for that. Um… o-only if you w-want to that is.” Butterfly spoke looking over at Dusty. If he wanted to? Who was she kidding? He wouldn’t have offered if he didn’t want to._

_“sit down axe-y boy. don’ make butterfly over stretch.” Dusty hummed moving over behind her. The sight of Axe sitting down on the ground made him push Butterfly over the other skeleton’s lap._

_Axe choked at that. Pushing up her skirt Dusty found himself staring at a pair of panties that were a deep blue coloration with silvery specks. A closer look told him that they were stars. Slipping his phalanges under the hem of her panties and pulled them on. Careful with them so that they wouldn’t tear. He might want them to add to his collection. There was a string of arousal that stretched from her slit to the panties._

_A low groan could be heard coming from Axe making Dusty look up. Butterfly’s lips were wrapped around the tip of his shaft. Tilting his head to the side he watched her fingers working their way in and out of Axe’s pussy. “that looks like it feels good axe-y boy.” Dusty chuckled._

_“stars, ya have no idea dust.” Axe moaned louder._

_Now what made this all rather difficult was the obvious height difference that Butterfly had between the two of them. Dusty admitted he liked how small she was though. Reaching forward he moved his hands underneath her. Wanting to see more of her body. But as he came close to the bottom of the shirt Butterfly sat up straight. The back of her head hitting against his skull. Making them both yelp out in pain._

_“shit… what ya do that for?” Dusty growled at her looking up to see her attempting to rebutton her shirt. Wincing from the pain that she was feeling as well. That’s when he noticed she didn’t have a tank top on underneath. Her movements were obvious with the intentions to hide something. He saw exactly what it was she was trying to hide. “stop…” She didn’t stop her movements. Reaching out he took hold of her hands. Halting her movements. “butterfly stop…”_

_That stopped her all together and he found her gaze moving up to look at him. Dusty frowned undoing all those buttons she just did up. When he undid them completely, he pushed the shirt from her shoulders. Taking in the sight of the scars that were stretching over her shoulders. Suddenly he understood all those layers. Looking over to Axe he could see him watching Butterfly. He had known about them._

_“ya knew about ‘em?” Dusty asked wanting confirmation._

_“yeah. knew about ‘em since the first night.” It made sense now why Axe made sure to take care of her. She had scars all over her body, but they looked like they had been done when she was much younger._

_Dusty took hold of her chin, looking into her eyes. He could almost see the gears working in her mind. If he asked about them, she would shut like a clam. And this moment between the three of them would be ruined. “ya lubed enough for her axe-y boy?” Dusty asked pushing the shirt further down from her shoulders._

_“think so. got some lube in my room if she still wantin’ to go forward with what she wanted. be willin’ to pop one of her cherries tonight.” Axe chuckled making Dusty grin. A cherry, that’s what humans called virginity. He could dig that._

_“go get it then.” Dusty demanded, hearing Axe get to his feet. Dusty worried the skeleton might fall over his own feet. “ya are beautiful, ya got me?” Dusty spoke to Butterfly once they were alone in the room. Scooping her up into his arms he carried her up the stairs. “these scars only add to your beauty. i know askin’ about them might ruin the moment so i ain’ gonna ask. when ya ready though, me an’ axe will be all ears.”_

_Butterfly was a survivor, much like him and Axe. Dusty didn’t want to think about what she had gone through. No, what he wanted to think about currently was ensuring she knew how welcome into their home she was. Walking down the hall to his room he used his foot to push open the door. The sounds of Axe rummaging through his drawers to find the lube._

_Dropping her on the bed Dusty was on top of her in a heartbeat. Pressing his teeth against her lips like he had done that night when she had come into his room. His hands moving in a rush to get rid of the clothes that currently hid her body from him. Those scars were beautiful and told him she would be able to endure whatever he and Axe could do to her. He left her in only the skirt and the stockings he pulled from the kiss taking the time to admire the way she looked._

_Axe practically ran down the hallway after finally finding that lube. Dusty could see the excitement on Axe’s face when he entered. “how do ya wanna do this?” Axe asked, climbing onto the bed no doubt that one working eye light taking in the sight of Butterfly’s naked form._

_“hmm… think ya can ride me while ya take her?” Dusty asked looking over at Axe._

_“oh yeah. i can do that. ya gonna hold her then?” Axe hummed pushing Dusty over on his back. He looked over to see Butterfly’s gaze locked on him, just how he liked._

_“yeah… come here butterfly.” If Axe rode him while he fucked her, Dusty could imagine that it was her riding him._

_Butterfly moved to up her hands and knees. Those shapely breasts moving slightly as she pushed one leg over his body. Dusty took hold of her shoulders trying to help ease her over him. She helped move his shirt up as she came over him apparently aware of how wet she was. The heat from her sex radiating on his bones making him shudder slightly. “fuck, she looks so good dust. i just… wanna…” Yeah he understood what Axe wanted to do_

_“then stop thinkin’ about it axe-y boy an’ do it. butterfly’s already had a long day. only fair she gets to have a nice end to the night.” He admitted nearly hissing when Axe slid himself onto his cock. Keeping eye contact with Luna it worked just like how he had envisioned it would. The feel of her sex clenching around him making him moan out._

_The sound of something being popped open reminded him that Axe had gotten lube. The scent of vanilla frosting filled his nasal cavity while Axe proceeded to rock into him. Reaching up, he gripped Luna’s face bringing her down till her lips pressed against his teeth. His tongue moved to invade her mouth tasting a certain spiciness that lingered on her little muscle. It bubbled against his magic making him realize that it was fire rum._

_She was pulled from his mouth making him realize that Axe was pulling her back. Must have been done with his lube application. “just breath, snack.” Was all Axe stated. Dusty knew the moment he started pushing into her because her face morphed to one of pain. It was quite beautiful to the point Dusty shifted his hips upwards into Axe’s pussy. Axe hissed out a pleasurable sound pulling Butterfly’s attention from Dusty. “stars, ya so fuckin’ tight, snack.”_

_Axe rolled trying to ease himself into Butterfly. The rocking sensation had Dusty reaching forward to grab her breasts. Soft whimpers escaping her while Axe started to bounce her lightly. The jerking sensation had him grinding onto Dusty’s cock. If he kept it up, Dusty would blow his load before he seated fully into Butterfly’s ass. The mix of everything was starting to prove too much for him._

_He knew the moment when Axe broke through the barrier within her. Because his hand came up to press on her back pushing her torso down into Dusty’s chest. Dusty moved to wrap his arms over her shoulders wanting to take hold of her. Watching as Axe spread her thighs so that she was spread on him. “she so tight dust don’ think i’m gonna last very long. fuck she feels so good.” Oh, Dusty could imagine especially if Axe kept the movements he was making._

_Butterfly cried out when Axe’s sharp phalanges dug into that soft flesh. Slicing into that round ass, soft trickles of blood sliding down the sides. Axe moved her ass back some while rocking forward thrusting into her the rest of the way. Making the three of them moan out in pleasure. Her fingers pressed into the sides of his ribs. The press of fabric from his shirt and the dull scratch of her nails had him nearly blowing his load. Then she did it for him. Her head tilted upwards pressing soft kisses to the underside of his mandible. It made Dusty completely lose it thrusting his erect magic up into Axe hard. The explosion of his magical juices while Axe kept fucking Butterfly. From the way she was shaking Dusty knew that she was so close to cumming herself._

_“cum for us butterfly. let axe-y boy know how good he’s makin’ ya feel.” Dusty could feel his magic wanting to fade after cumming so hard. But he wanted to hold out till she came. Wanting to see her cry out from an orgasm so he could imagine he did that for her. Soon enough both her and Axe came hard shouting out into the room. They both collapsed on top of him. Sandwiching her between the two of them._

_**_

_“Hey look it’s a Sanswich.” Butterfly blurted out stunning Dusty. Axe started to chuckle at that the exhaustion heard in his voice._

_“how’d ya…” Dusty started to ask admitting that it was humorous._

_“Please… I know that there are a few Sanses around here. And every one of ya all retreat to Grillby’s when you have so much going on in your lives. I’m not exactly clueless to things. Plus, Grillby is like my adoptive father. And that guy is wise as fuck.” She chuckled curling into his chest._

_Axe rolled off the top of her only to fall on the bed. “don’ go mentionin’ that shit around town, snack. classic will lose his shit if he found out that someone knew.”_

_Dusty agreed with that but when he looked at her face he could see the look on her face. It was at the mention of Classic it seemed. Almost like the mention of him practically crushed her good mood. Axe was watching her too a worried expression there. “what’s got ya down, snack? ya humans should feel endorphins that make ya feel all happy. ya look the exact opposite.”_

_She didn’t answer but Dusty could see the tears leaking from her eyes. “I can’t stay with you guys anymore after tonight. Sans told me either I leave, or he will force me to leave. Grillby offered me the place above the bar. At least till I can find a place of my own.”_

_“say what?” Axe’s good mood immediately killed. The words had Butterfly clinging to Dusty tears streaming down her face. “he can’ fuckin’ do that snack… he can go…”_

_Dusty shook his head at Axe silencing him. Looking down at Butterfly, the last thing he wanted was to see what Classic would do to the woman who had made the last two months wonderful. At the same time he felt an amount of rage boiling in him. How dare Classic invade on what happiness they had! Wasn’t it bad enough that he threw their crimes in their faces. Reminding them that they were unwanted. Now he was taking away the one person who wanted them. It wasn’t fucking fair._

_“we understand, butterfly. we may not like it but ya mean somethin’ to us. gonna try an’ come see ya as often as we can. get some rest, ya look like ya could use it.” Dusty pressed a kiss to her forehead watching as she fell asleep in his arms._

_Once she was asleep Axe finally spoke. “what the fuck is that asshole’s problem? she ain’ bothered the main house an’ yet he’s makin’ her leave.”_

_“think i know why he doin’ it. an’ ya might not like my theory.” Dusty hummed running his fingers through her hair. This would be the last time he would be able to do this._

_“why?” Axe growled his own hand to tangle in light auburn curls._

_“we both feel this possessive need towards her. we aren’ apart of this dimension. she is. take a good guess why we would be feelin’ that.” Dusty responded trying to push down the immense sadness that was filling him._

_“fuck… nah that ain’ possible. don’ tell me she’s…” Dusty looked up at Axe noticing how wide his eye light became. “stars… if she’s his soulmate then why hasn’ he claimed her? why is he makin’ her suffer like this?”_

_“i… dunno axe-y boy. but it’s safer for her if she moves into grillby’s than stay with us. i don’ wanna think about what he might do to her if he fixes that machine. if he does we won’ be here to protect her. i don’ wanna think about him hurtin’ her either.” Dusty sighed. “let’s get some rest. we are gonna have a very rough mornin’ tomorrow.”_

_“right. mind if i stay in here? i… wanna hold her one last time.” Axe asked softly._

_“that’s fine. i want to as well.” Dusty sighed burying his face into the top of her hair. Tears filled his sockets at the thought that both he and Axe would have to say goodbye to the one good thing this dimension had given them. Well… maybe not. Classic couldn’t stop him from watching her._

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Dusty awoke from his sleep looking around in the room that he was in. Currently he was sitting in a classroom. Was that really what happened between him and Luna? Stars above…. Classic was such a fucking moron back then. Anger seethed through him at the prospect that Classic might not have wanted his mate back then. Digging into his pocket he didn’t notice the bag of monster candy fall out when he got up. Pulling out his monster phone he dialed in Sans’ number.

 

 _Taunting Him Is Not The Brightest._ Paps warned him.

 

The phone rang three times till the other end clicked through. “don’ say nothin’ i know what ya gonna say. seems when ya get those memories so does she. i saw how i treated her… stars how did she even want me after i did that to her?” Dusty heard Classic sob on the other end. Dusty remained silent while Classic spoke. “i regret everythin’ i ever did to her dusty. ya was much kinder to her than i was. why don’ i remember any of it though?”

 

Dusty had a theory as to why and it involved something that Remix did. “i have a guess remix might have a hand in this. somethin’ involvin’ their date an’ the night ya sent us all back. i need to get her to wheaty still. ya better hope she wants ya back when this all is over. because i am pretty ticked ya did that to her. how could ya do that to your soul mate?”

 

“i dunno dusty. i just didn’ want anyone that wasn’…” If he said Carmen Dusty was going to crush this phone in his hands. “my mind wasn’ in the right state. i should have been happy when i realized who she was an’ yet i did nothin’ but reject her. i swear dusty i love her so much. i loved her the night i met her at grillby’s an’ I fell in love with her again on that train. i keep fuckin’ up. gonna need to find some way to make it up to her.”

 

“ya better think long an’ hard on that classic. now i need to go. gotta save her from remix, if she wants to be saved. can see the care she still holds for the guy. get the feelin’ he feels the same about her. better figure out some way to make up all your bullshit to her. she may be forgivin’ of ya but who knows what else ya have done to her.” Dusty ended the call getting to his feet feeling so rested compared to before. There was no doubt he could go a bit longer this time.

 

Thinking over the memories of her he couldn’t help but smile. She put up with both him and Axe. And she managed to keep her sanity through it all. “butterfly, i’m commin’ for ya. an’ if classic don’ straighten up then i will brin’ ya back to remix myself.” Dusty hummed, thinking back to his Little Mouse. All of this had him rethinking his decision to leave her alone this time. Dusty wanted his soulmate more than anything now. Just from the bliss Luna had made him feel from those two months she lived with him. “thank ya butterfly. ya made me feel hope again that someone like me deserves my little mouse.”

 

A glance at the desk he noticed how clean it was. There was a picture on the desk there was a brunette woman that looked to be in between the two genders. One of their arms was wrapped around a much shorter woman with icy blue hair. She was fair skinned wearing a light purple hoodie. Striking light purple eyes bore into him that didn’t appear human like. There was a name plate on the desk that read Professor Harmony Clark, Alternative Dance.

 

Getting up he stretched out his body focusing his magic so that he could locate Luna. Getting a lock onto that butterfly charm of hers. He shortcut out of the room forgetting the monster candy that was resting on the floor beside the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for those who skipped over the sex. Dusty shows Axe who's the alpha. Luna walks in midact then is asked to join them. Dusty learns about Luna's scars while Axe learns she is a virgins. Sanswich take two lol. 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader. [RubyDracoGril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl). Seriously if you like Error and Ink check out her fic called Rain-bone Zone. Amazing! I can't thank this lady enough for helping me to get these out for your enjoyment.
> 
> I will be going out of town later today. Chapter 47 of Strangers is in progress but we are going back to Luna and Remix. I am sorry if this chapter changes your opinion of me. But in truth, I write for my own enjoyment. I only choose to share with you what I write.


	47. A Twinkle in his Socket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wants to know more about that night before he was sent back. Remix isn't very giving of that information. Tango's soul mate shows up rather upset with Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me three days due to my recent trip. As well as some lack of inspiration some ways through. My Beta Reader offered some help which I am grateful for. She is awesome. [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl)

Luna snuggled tighter into Remix’s body, trying to get warm. Short cuts always tended to drain the warmth from her body. No matter which Sans she traveled with. Regret over the way she had just treated Dusty washed over her. It hadn’t been him who had done that. Or said those things. At least not the current version of Dusty. What had triggered that thought? And why had it come up at that point. There was no doubt that she owed Dusty an apology, if he wanted to see her that was. Remix purred as he nuzzled the side of her face, proving the perfect distraction from her current thoughts.

 

“ya okay twinkles?” Remix asked softly his hand moving along her spine. “sorry for grabbin’ ya like that. dust butt wouldn’ have let ya go otherwise.”

 

The little nickname that Remix had for Dusty had her chuckling softly. She knew she was safe with Remix. That he would never hurt her. It made her snuggle tighter into his chest. The scent of gummy bears pleasant on her nasal passages. Her Remix. It made her think back to those six months that they had spent together. If she hadn’t slept in on their anniversary dinner, would she even be with Sans now? Or would she be with Remix? The thought was a bit unsettling to her because she loved Sans. There was no question of a doubt that she loved Sans. But in that same thought… was it bad that she loved Remix too?

 

“twinkles?” Remix stopped looking down at her. Peering up at him she found him watching her with those pale blue eye lights.

 

“I’m fine, Remix. Just a bit lost in thought is all.” Luna hummed nestling into his chest.

 

The feel of him sitting down made her lift her head. They were in a living room with the scent of pancakes filling the air. Luna adjusted herself to look over Remix’s shoulder. This gave him the opportunity to pull her close to him. “i’ve missed ya so much twinkles. not a day has gone by where i don’ think about ya.” Remix confessed in a soft whisper in her ear.

 

She wished she could say the same. Luna held so much blame over herself that she couldn’t bring herself to live in those memories. It hurt every time she thought about them. Even now, being in his arms, she was hurting due to the thoughts of what he must have endured when she didn’t show. Stars, her mind kept going to the ‘what ifs’. What if she hadn’t slept in? What would have happened between them? Luna had been so close to giving up the gift she had given Sans.

 

“ya thinkin’ again.” Remix chuckled, moving her onto the couch. When her ass hit the cushion, she found herself staring up at him as he climbed over her. A hungered look shimmering in his eye lights. Almost like he considered her a meal of some sorts. “wanna talk about it?”

 

Yeah, she really should. But what if bringing it up reminded him of the pain she caused him. Looking off to the side she tried to figure out the best way to bring it up. A tap to her forehead brought her attention back. That smile of his wavering slightly, but he was patient as ever with her. “hey… i’m all ears. there’s nothin’ ya can’ tell me.”

 

“I just…” Luna sighed chewing on her bottom lip. “It feels like nothing has changed between us. Like I didn’t ditch you on what was supposed to be an important night for us. How can you be that way?”

 

Remix’s smile completely turned down as he pulled away. Flopping to the other side of the couch. His hand moving over his head like he had the starting of a headache. Luna had a feeling this was going to happen. She wanted to curl in on herself.

 

“Luna?” A familiar voice made her look up to find Papyrus standing over her. No, not Papyrus. It was Tango. “LUNA! IT IS YOU! BY THE STARS!” Before she knew it, she was scooped off of the couch and pulled into nearly a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Tango…” Luna gasped out feeling his grip tighten around her. Almost like the skeleton couldn’t believe that she was really there. Wrapping her arms around him she was surprised to see him as well. “I’ve missed you Tango. It’s been so long.” It had been a long time.

 

“Indeed, It Has. Come, I Have Made Pancakes And You Must Update Me About The Changes In Your Life.” Before she could agree or refuse, Tango was already carrying her off into the next room.

 

Her attention looked back at the couch where Remix was sitting. Said skeleton was looking over the couch at her while she was being carried away. Amusement flickering in those eye lights. That bastard knew exactly how Tango would react to her coming here. “enjoy your breakfast twinkles.” Remix called out to her an almost sing song voice. Yeah that would be taunting.

 

Remix flopped back onto the couch looking up at the ceiling. Why did she keep thinking that night was her fault? Digging his hands into the pocket of his hoody he pulled out the multicolored soul. The sight of the cracks made him frown. They had been bad before and he knew the exact reason why it was that way. Multiple rejections from her soulmate did some of them. Now there were grey areas forming. Various colorations of magic attempting to thread through the grey. The sight of that dusky pale pink soul nestled within Luna’s reminded him that there was still life growing within her. It warmed his own soul to think about it.

 

“he did right by ya twinkles.” His thumb hovering lightly over her soul. Trying not to place pressure on it. The soul was sensitive to any form of touch. Most of the alternates would use magic when handling the soul. Remix was thankful to be holding it. His mind trying to assess what he was considering. “she might be mad at me over it. but i still want it. need to come clean though. she needs to know what i did.”

 

Hugging the multicolored soul to his chest he couldn’t help but smile. Before Luna left this dimension, she would know the truth of his feelings. And Sans would have to deal with it. Sans had a shot at Twinkles, but he turned her away all because of some stupid cunt. Luna was a treasure compared to Carmen.

 

The few times that Remix had met Carmen it had been an unpleasant experience. The woman proved to be rude and self-centered. Where Luna went out of her way to show kindness to a stranger. Unless that stranger proved to be cruel. While Luna proved to have kindness in her soul the one trait she lacked was justice. Because before he had managed to snag her in a relationship, he watched the way she handled things. And often he saw her get hurt. The first time had angered Remix because Sans must have had an idea of what his mate was doing. Then Remix noticed who she was fighting for. It was for the monsters. After he got her though he saw the reason for her being that way. Humanity had been cruel towards Luna. The system placing her in a family that turned a blind eye to what was being done to her.

 

The older brother that should have been taking care of her was abusing her. Ensuring that her body was damaged to the point no one would want her. That brother was oblivious to how monsters would view her. Remix knew about Joseph because when she started to have the nightmares he wanted to know why. It made him shudder to recall the nights she woke up sobbing. Did Sans know? Judging by the cyan coloration within her soul he must have.

 

“they say that a soul bond links two souls through the dimensions. in a way the other can hear an’ feel what’s bein’ done. well i hope ya can hear me then, classic. ya was dumb enough to let me get as close as i did. i ain’ gonna squander this second chance.” Remix brought Luna’s soul up to his teeth, pressing a gentle kiss to it. He carefully placed it back in his pocket while he slid off the couch and headed towards the kitchen to join Twinkles and his bro.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

Breakfast seemed to be busy like she recalled it. Tango was dancing while he flipped the pancakes in the pan. Luna stood beside him watching him make the pancakes admiring the finesse he had with it. She couldn’t help but dance beside him. The aura he was putting out had her wanting to move. Tango took hold of her hand mid-flip of a pancake, twirling her in a spin. There was no music to coordinate their movements but neither seemed to care.

 

“You Have Not Lost Your Touch, Miss Luna. It Warms My Soul To See You.” Tango chuckled leaning down to kiss her cheek.

 

“My Darling Tango I have arrived to take you for lunch.” A flamboyant mechanical voice came from the backdoor.

 

It was thrown open to emit what Luna would have considered an attractive man. If his skin weren’t a light metallic grey coloration. Hints of pink body glitter could be seen shimmering over his body. His shoulder length jet black hair neatly combed so that a large amount of his bangs covered his face. A black button up was covered but a pink fur coat. Stretching purple tights clung tightly to curved robotic hips. A short blond woman with sun kissed skin stood beside him. Jotting information down on a notepad. She wore similar attire to the metal man.

 

Hazel eyes snapped in Luna’s direction and there was a heated irritation in them. “Who’s that?” The woman spoke coldly, making Luna realize that Tango still had a skeletal kiss pressed against her cheek. She abruptly took a step back from Tango when the metal man flashed sharp magenta eyes to her.

 

“Who is little home-wrecker?” The metal man accused pointing out a black satin gloved finger at Luna.

 

“I-I am n-not…” Luna started to explain till Tango took a step-in front of her.

 

“She Is A Friend Of Remix’s.” Tango defended her making Luna wince. Right, she didn’t belong to this dimension after all. But why did just being Remix’s friend sadden her. “And A Friend Of Mine. You Will Do Well To Not Insult Her.”

 

Tango turned to the side his hand held out to her palm up. “Please Excuse Mettaton And Melissa’s Rudeness. They Do Not Know Our History.” Luna took hold of his hand, but she became aware of the arms that wrapped around her middle. “Ah Brother I See You Got Your Lazy Bones Up Off The Couch. Why Don’t You Aid Luna To The Table So She Can Eat.”

 

“of course, bro. come twinkles let’s get ya settled.” Remix nuzzled the back of her neck, his hands moving up to grab her above her baby bump. A gentle tug had her moving away from Tango’s side.

 

Remix moved her over to the round table that had only four chairs. She hoped that she wouldn’t be hindering Mettaton and Melissa from sitting. The sensation that they were watching her left her unsettled. He pulled out a seat for her allowing her to sit down. It felt nice to sit. Why was she so fatigued? Oh… lifting up her shirt she stared down at her baby bump reminded that she was pregnant. She had felt fatigued with Sans when she had been pregnant with Cosmo. Was she still pregnant with him?

 

“ya alright twinkles?” Remix whispered into her ear. His teeth pressing against the side of her cheek where Tango had kissed. “ya will have to excuse them. they share tango along with each other. it is expected for Mettaton to act that way.”

 

“I…” She started off but his words make her rethink what she was going to say. “They share?” Luna asked turning her head to look at him. 

 

Remix took a seat beside her moving closer till he was almost on top of her. His hands pressed into her baby bum emitting a gentle caress to that had her moaning in pure comfort. The familiar tingle of magic warming over her came next had her eyes closing in relaxation. “mhm… monsters in this dimension are comfortable with multiple soulmates. some humans tend to frown upon it since they practice monogamy. but there are a select few that are cool with it.”

 

“That seems like an odd concept, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprise. Sans shared me with Dusty.” Remix’s hands were pulled away from her. Looking up she found a rather shocked look in those pale blue eye lights. “What?”

 

“classic shared ya with dust butt? why? don’ he know what he’s capable of?” Did Remix realize how much like Sans he sounded right now.

 

“You two need to not judge Dusty so harshly. He has been helping me out a lot more than anyone realizes.” Luna spoke firmly narrowing her gaze to Remix. The skeleton flinched at her words. “Could you explain more to me about this poly stuff?”

 

“not that i’m complainin’, but why ya wanna know twinkles?” Remix asked his touch coming over her belly. The warmth of his magic making her roll her head back. The familiar sound of a pleased purr was close to her. “ya are comfortable. that’s good. after breakfast, gonna take ya upstairs an’ let ya take a nice hot bubble…”

 

“Did you call her twinkles?” The woman that Remix had called Melissa spoke drawing Luna’s attention. The blond now had a pair of what Luna could tell were expensive glasses.

 

“yeah… this is luna. she not from around here.” Remix spoke up.

 

“You mean the woman who caused your soul to crack.” The woman spoke making Luna frown at that comment. Remix’s soul was cracked?

 

Remix got to his feet shooting a glare at her. “stop it melissa.” He growled at her.

 

“What happened to your soul?” Luna asked Remix getting him to turn back to her. A fake smile spreading over his face.

 

“nothin’ twinkles. my soul is just…” Remix started to say.

 

“Has a big crack through it. He won’t tell us how he got it. But from what I saw from Tango’s memories when we soulbonded was Remix crying over a woman that he fondly called Twinkles. All while Tango was attempting to comfort him.” Melissa stepped up to the table slamming her hands down on the table. “So, you’re not a home wrecker. Your just enjoy hurting monsters. Why?”

 

Luna looked at the woman stunned at the accusation that she had just made. Anyone who knew Luna knew that she would never even consider hurting a monster. And yet here was a woman accusing Luna of purposely damaging Remix’s soul. “Remix… what is she talking about? Is this because I missed our six-month anniversary?” Stars above if she hurt him by not showing up, she could never forgive herself.

 

“twinkles… it’s fine. there is nothin’ to worry about. melissa is just bein’ overly dramatic like her other mate.” Remix tried to assure her.

 

“No, I’m not and you know it. If you wish for me to rest my case, then show her your soul. You say it’s fine well, if it is then why don’t you show her it so she can see it for herself.” Melissa snapped back.

 

Luna got the feeling that Remix wasn’t going to tell her. Her gaze moved over to Tango who was avoiding eye contact with her. The feel of her heart dropping to her stomach was almost instant. Melissa was telling the truth; Remix’s soul had a crack in it. And it was all her fault. “I think I need to go.” Luna muttered under her breath getting up to her feet. “Thank you for having me.”

 

Tears were burning in her eyes at the prospect of what she had done. This was far worse than him not wanting to speak to her again. Luna couldn’t handle looking at anyone she just ran out the door that Mettaton had come in. Ignoring the sound of Remix calling for her to come back.

 

Remix turned to glare at his brother’s human mate. If it weren’t for the fact that it would hurt his brother he would strangle her. “shouldn’ open your mouth an’ say thin’s that ya know nothin’ about.” Remix growled before turning to his brother. “were ya aware that she knew of this?”

 

“I Wasn’t Aware Brother. I Could Not Lie To Miss Luna However. If She Were To Ask Me About Your Soul Then I Would Have To Tell Her The Truth.” Tango responded looking down at the ground. “You Won’t Even Speak To Me About It Sans.”

 

Remix looked down at the ground rubbing his chest. Over the spot where his soul resided currently hidden by magic. “it wasn’ twinkles’ fault what happened to my soul. it was my fault. because i wanted to ensure her happiness.” Remix looked at Melissa. “if she is guilty of anythin’ its bein’ too nice for her own good. i love twinkle. have since the day our paths went in separate directions. i wish i had gotten the chance to tell her that.”

 

“Sans?” Tango asked getting Remix to tear up.

 

“i love her so much paps. it’s a gift that she is here now.” Remix moved his hand up to wipe his cheekbone with the sleeve of his hoody. Taking away the magic tears that were rolling down them. “your mate has gone an’ chased her off. for what? because paps gave her a light kiss on the cheek? afraid that paps might not be interested in ya anymore melissa?”

 

“Sans There Is No Need To Be Rude.” Tango attempted to reason with him.

 

“rude paps? think she went farther than bein’ rude. she just chased out twinkles.” Remix reached into his pocket to pull out Luna’s multicolored soul. “an’ without her soul.”

 

“Oh my!” Mettaton gasped magenta eyes going wide in disbelief. “Sans what have you done to that poor dear’s soul?” He walked up hovering his gloved hand over Luna’s soul.

 

Remix pulled her soul to his chest; a thud within was calling out for the multicolored soul. “don’ touch it!” He snapped at Mettaton causing the robotic monster to snatch his hand back. “i didn’ do this. think my crack is bad think of this. her soulmate rejected her multiple times. causin’ each crack into her compassionate soul. when i got her he had caused so many that the damage was heart breakin’.”

 

All their gazes were locked on him while he cradled Luna’s soul to his chest. Magic flowing through his joints in a protective manner. Explaining all of this to them was wasting precious time. Luna was getting further away running through a dimension that she knew nothing about. “she was stumblin’ through the darkness seekin’ to be accepted in a world that shown her nothin’ but cruelty.” All the stories she had shared with him about her upbringing. The nightmares he had attempted to soothe only to have them haunt her the next night. “an’ ya just showed her cruelty because ya stuck your nose into somethin’ ya shouldn’ have.”

 

His fingers moved to caress the sides of Luna’s soul. Luna’s emotions flowing through like water from a faucet. Guilt, self-hatred, pain, sadness… they were all blending together. Remix choked at the feel of them and he couldn’t help but feel responsible for them. If only he had told her the truth about that night. That it wasn’t her fault. “i need to go find her.” Not waiting for a response, he shortcut out of the house to the front yard.

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

She wasn’t entirely sure where she was heading but she wanted to be away from Remix. There was no doubt in her mind that what Melissa had accused her of was true. There were repercussions to actions when it came to monsters. Unlike a human, a monster could experience a breakup a lot worse. It could end up resulting in near death for them. Remix must have assumed that Luna had left him that night. The one monster who had given her a chance at dating and she did nothing but cause him soul ache.

 

Tears blinded her while she turned the corner not noticing a woman that had been standing there. Luna wasn’t able to stop herself before she and the woman went towards the ground. The woman squeaking out in surprise at first but then she let out a chuckle that nearly had Luna laughing. Something about it instantly had her thinking about her mate. Finding amusement out of even the worst pun that he could tell. It was another reminder that she missed her mate.

 

“Well, never knew ladies would go falling for me like that.” The woman spoke her voice coming out light almost like she had taken a gulp of helium. But it hinted at some huskiness. “Um… sweetheart no offense but you are rather heavy.”

 

Luna looked down to see the woman had icy blue hair and currently sported a pastel purple sweater with deep violet lining. Luna got to her feet instantly when she saw how small the woman was. Luna stood a normal five foot five. This woman was five feet flat once she got back up to her feet. She shook her hair out of her face making Luna notice the lilac colored eyes. Those eyes turned to surprise when she noticed Luna.

 

“A human!” The woman spoke out seeming surprised. Which was odd because she was a human.

 

“Yeah… so are you.” Luna shot out at the woman.

 

She hummed lightly lifting her head to look up at the sky giving Luna a chance to examine her further. Her skin was fair toned but there were freckles all over her. “Suppose I am.” The woman spoke after a bit looking down on the ground. Luna followed her gaze to what looked like a dog treat. She bent over to pick it up taking a drag off it. Tendrils of smoke floated up over her head. “Watcha running from sweetheart? Boyfriend being all mean and shit?”

 

“No.” Luna responded not wanting to drop her problems on a stranger. “Just some issues is all.”

 

“Oh yeah? I get the feeling you don’t want to talk about it.” Lilac eyes examined Luna up and down for a bit. “Don’t see no bruises on you. So your not a victim of abuse.” The woman’s eyes landed on Luna’s baby bump. “Oh… pregnant. Let me guess, guy doesn’t want to take responsibility? Don’t feel bad. My dad walked out on me when I was three and my mom died in child birth…. Hmmm… ignore that last bit. You look sturdy.”

 

Luna couldn’t help but chuckle at the woman’s failed attempt to cheer her up. “There it is. Got a smile out of you. And what a pretty smile it is. Oh sweetie, you into girls?” The woman asked getting Luna to focus on her. Said woman winked at Luna with a snicker. “Because I can think of about five different ways I can get you to orgasm right here.”

 

“Oh stars.” Luna blushed covering her hands with her face. The woman laughed once more her chuckles echoing down the alleyway. “Are you serious?”

 

“Dead serious. I have a thing for pregnant women, and you are super cute. Like fuck, I want to take you home.” The woman snickered when Luna tried to pull her hands over her face tighter. “In all seriousness, whats the matter sweetheart? Pretty thing like you shouldn’t have tears swimming in her eyes.”

 

“Just found something I never knew about.” Luna spoke into her hand.

 

“Was it something you could control?” The woman asked, the scent of burning cedar caught Luna’s attention. Lowering her hands, she saw the woman taking a drag off the dog biscuit. Her face serious.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe. Its hard to tell.” Luna admitted after a bit staring at the dog treat. The woman held it out to Luna which instinctively had her looking down at her baby bump.

 

“Dog Treat Doobies. They are not like human cigarettes. These are purely magic based, and they help more than anything.” Taking the dog treat in her hand she examined it for a second seeing it was exactly as the woman explained. Bringing it up to her mouth she looked across to find lilac eyes watching curiously. After Luna took a drag said woman moved to lean against a wall in an alley way. “I figure you don’t know me. But maybe you could get a stranger’s perspective on the situation.”

 

Luna coughed out the smoke passing the dog treat back to the woman. “I used to date this guy. We were supposed to celebrate our six-month anniversary. Went through all this planning for it. The night we were to celebrate I ended up passing out and not making it. He moved away sort of after and we lost contact.” Luna paused trying to gage the woman’s reaction. Seeing that it was neutral Luna continued. “I ran into him last night and he seemed ecstatic to see me. Brought me back to his place for pancakes. His sister-in-law came over and accused me of all this pain I caused him. Now I feel like all I will cause him is pain.”

 

“Did he say that?” The woman asked offering the treat back to Luna.

 

“No. Not really.” Luna explained taking the treat. Taking a longer drag from it this time.

 

“Unless he states that he doesn’t want you around than don’t listen to his sister in law. Sounds like she has something to get off her chest. And you running away from him like that proved it. Wouldn’t surprise me if this woman had a thing for him. But ended up with his brother. Don’t get me wrong, I am sure she loves his brother but to see him with you kind of just stings. Let me guess; he’s a monster?” The woman hummed. Luna nodded her head. “Yeah she’s hoping to get both of them. And is willing to stoop low enough to hurt you.”

 

“I didn’t even consider that. I mean, he just told me how monster relationships work. But I never would have put two and two together.” Luna frowned passing the treat back to her.

 

“Oh yeah. Monster’s around here enjoy exploring with their lovers. I’m dating a big fiery guy at the club I go dance at. I don’t stand in his way if he has a new lover though.” She must be talking about this dimension’s version of Grillby. “Look sweetheart, you don’t have to listen to me here; but go back and talk to him. From the way you are talking about him he isn’t too worried about that night.”

 

“You have an awfully good sense about this it seems.” Luna frowned watching as the woman blew out a cloud of smoke.

 

“I am a teacher. I see this kind of shit a lot. Nine times out of ten, it’s all just misunderstandings. At least that’s from my experience. You are too cute for him to forget about you because you got a little sleepy on that special night. Besides isn’t it a woman’s job to get all whiney over a forgotten anniversary?” The woman asked, arching an icy blue brow making Luna notice that it was a natural coloring.

 

“I suppose. I am still learning about monsters.” Luna frowned hoping that didn’t come out wrong.

 

The woman took a step up to Luna invading her space. The treat tossed over her shoulder before cool hands came up to grip the sides of Luna’s face. Before she could object, she was pulled down into a kiss. Luna moaned out returning the kiss once she got over the initial surprise. Sparks of what must have been magic vibrated over her tongue when their two muscles swirled together. After a few moments they parted both panting heavily. When the woman opened her eyes, her eyes were a vibrant neon blue.

 

“Trust me sweetheart, we monsters are pretty easy going about things. Just ask him, okay? With how you taste, I can tell you he’d be an idiot to let you slip through his fingers. And if he does, I be willing to take you in a soulbeat.” She snickered. “I need to get going though, sweetheart. Maybe we can run into each other again. Only next time, you will be hitting my sheets.” She winked before turning and walking down the alleyway.

 

It registered to Luna moments after the woman left that she had said _we_ _monsters_. She looked almost human, but her eyes had definitely changed color. Which was not a human thing. At least in Luna’s book. Her cheeks warmed over thinking about how the woman stated next time Luna might be hitting her sheets. It wasn’t the first time that Luna had been flirted with by another woman. She oddly recalled another woman flirting with her at Grillby’s. But she couldn’t even remember what she looked like.

 

Stepping out of the alley, that she hadn’t realized she turned down, she looked around trying to grasp where she was. It was rather stupid of her to take off like she did. She had no phone to get in touch with Dusty or Remix. And in a dimension that she knew absolutely knew nothing about. “Maybe I can find my way back, I hope.” Luna sighed walking down the sidewalk trying to remember the way she went.

 

While she walked down the road, she felt a slight tingle against in her head. A few more steps then it started to become a bit sharper like the start of a headache. Then it became unbearable making Luna press her body up to the wall of a nearby building. Memories flooded her mind, ones that she had no recollection of. What was going? Memories of Dusty and two other skeletons who’s names she couldn’t recall made her grip her head. One had a red orb and was extremely touchy with her. Seemed he liked holding her whenever he could. She had been comfortable with it, she imagined it was the years of lacked affection that had done that. But here was a skeleton offering it up to her.

 

Dusty was rarely around her but the few times that he was she found he was just as touchy. Often paying attention to her socks. Or stealing a kiss here or there. She made chocolate covered cherries for him and he had licked her cheek. The red orb skeleton did not approve of that. Taking the opportunity to place his own lick when Dusty left the room. Axe… that was his name! She recalled how he clung to her after that seeming almost affection starved himself. There were times that he just wanted to sit on the couch and hold her. Finding enjoyment in watching a Netflix series called Trollhunters.

 

Often Dusty would join them at first sitting far from them. But over the course Luna would glance over to see him closer. And before she knew it, he was right next to them. His hand caressing over the top of her sock like she couldn’t feel it. Axe completely unaware of what was going on. It all had ended when Sans had shown up being particularly harsh with her. Telling her that she needed to get off his property or he would remove her. That memory had gotten her to tear up but the memory of Axe and Dusty sharing her hurt more because they made sure to take care of her after. There also was the sense that they were none to happy about Sans telling her to leave.

 

When she came back to, she was sitting on the ground. No not on the ground, she was in someone’s lap. Gummy bears flooded her senses making her turn her head to find Remix watching over her. Luna sobbed turning into him planting her face into his chest. She felt his strong arms wrap around her pulling her into him. The grip tight almost like he was worried she might take off running again.

 

“let’s get ya back okay. think it’s time i gave ya an explanation twinkles.” Remix spoke while leaning in to nuzzle the side of her face. She felt so at ease that he had found her.

 

Effortlessly he cradled her into his arms holding her close to him. The familiar buzz of magic warned her ahead of time making it so she could take that deep breath. They void opened while he continued to walk. It wasn’t a fall like Dusty enjoyed doing to her. He didn’t bring her into the kitchen like he had done earlier, instead he brought her to what she assumed was his room.

 

“melissa is still here. don’ want her sayin’ anythin’ to ya again.” Remix hummed placing her on the bed. “are ya hungry?”

 

Luna shook her head keeping her hands on his jacket she just wanted him close. Remix looked down at her hands humming lightly before climbing into bed with her. Luna instantly climbed into his lap just wanting to be held by him. The scent of gummy bears never smelled so good to her before. “twinkles not that i don’ mind but… whats wron’?”

 

Luna pressed her face into his chest. The memory of Sans being so threatening towards her had her trembling still. “Remix… I know I should remember all of Sans’ alternates. I had sex with Axe and Dusty. I spent two months with them and yet…” The sound of Remix’s breath hitching was the only warning that she got before he pulled her tight.

 

“fuck… the dimension hoppin’ isn’ just speedin’ up your pregnancy. comin’ in contact with each alternate is undoin’ the spell.” Remix cursed, rubbing his hands over her back. Luna tried to pull back so that she could look up at him, but his grip was tight to the point she couldn’t move.

 

“Spell? What spell?” Luna tried to spark the memory of a spell that had been done on her. Nothing was coming forth though.

 

“ya won’ remember it. it was a last minute thin’ i had to do luna. i just…” Remix leaned forward pressing his face into her hair. “wanted ya to have a chance at happiness. even if it wasn’ with me.”

 

Luna attempted to pull back from him again, but he wasn’t letting her go. Something fell on her shoulder making her turn her head. A small wet spot was seeping through her shirt and it was glowing the color of Remix’s magic. This wasn’t just upsetting her it was upsetting him too. “Remix… did I sleep through that night before you disappeared on me? Or did something else happen?”

 

Remix rolled his hands over her back repeatedly trying to calm her. He could tell easily when she was upset. It ended up being hard to hide things from him when she had a bad night at Grillby’s. Whenever she walked through the door, he was on her in a heartbeat. Especially whenever she had a fresh bruise from fighting. Some things just never changed, and Remix’s comforting skills was one of those things. “I won’t be mad Remix, if you did something.”

 

“heh… ya say that now twinkles. but statistics say when ya lie to a girl, that is a turnin’ point in a relationship. there is no takin’ it back once it’s done.” Remix nuzzled her sweetly. “i never forgot ya. i didn’ want to, even when the spell tried to rip the memories from me.”

 

“Remix… please I want to know.” Luna whispered relaxing her body in his arms wanting to give him the best read on her.

 

He sighed shifting back in his bed till he was pressed against the wall. “alright. i found out classic fixed the machine two days before our date. he just announced it to all of us. some were happy to go. to me it was a swift kick in the gut. i had plans for our six month anniversary. plans that i couldn’ just sprin’ on ya last minute. they were plans i intended to warm ya up to but one thin’ would have been done that night if ya had agreed to it.”

 

Luna had never been aware of the reasons why the alternates were there. She just knew that they resembled Sans but were completely different. Tilting her head upwards, she looked at the bottom of his mandible and waited for him to continue. Moments passed by and she got the feeling he might need some prompting. “What kind of things?”

 

Remix hummed slightly before letting out a low groan. “i was gonna…” He mumbled the last part to the point she couldn’t hear him.

 

“Remix! Speak up! I hate it when you mumble.” Luna snapped at him.

 

He reached up to tug his hoody over his face. Old habits never died, like clock work she reached up grabbing the sides of his hood. Preventing him from pulling his hood down. It made Remix freeze his eye lights locked on her while his magic coated his cheekbones. “stars… we really haven’ missed a beat have we twinkles.”

 

“Not really. Time may have gone by and…” She paused looking down pulling back from him. Shame washing over her. “I am mated.”

 

“yeah…” Remix spoke solemnly. “if i hadn’ been sent back to my dimension i mighta been mated to ya. classic had no clue what he was missin’ out on. an’ it didn’ seem like he cared. i knew what i had in front of me.”

 

His hand moved up to cup her cheek with his palm. A smile spreading wide over his face while he stared down at her. “still see what’s right in front of me. an’ ya know what, i still want ya. ya shoulda been mine that night. but i didn’ wanna rush ya like with _hey come to my dimension an’ be happy._ ya might not have liked it. so i took ya memories of all the alternates ya crossed paths with. even the ones of classic bein’ a complete ass. wanted to give ya a chance, an’ it worked.” Luna could tell he wanted to sound happy but there was hints of regret to it.

 

“That’s how your soul got cracked isn’t it?” That detail wasn’t lost on Luna.

 

“was hopin’ ya would forget about that. but yes. there was a price to interferin’ with other’s memories. i don’ think it would have been so bad if it had been just yours but it spread to each of ‘em. classic was an extra bonus too. but i didn’ want him to cause more cracks to your soul. ya didn’ deserve to be on his resentful side. ya were just born an’ made for him. don’ make it right for him to treat ya the way he did.” Remix growled out.

 

“That wasn’t just my imagination then. He really was threatening me when I was living with Axe and Dusty.” Luna sighed leaning forward to rest her head on Remix’s chest. This was all a sudden change. This went beyond Sans just forgetting that he had met her after a night of drinking. He had purposefully been mean to her. “Do you think he knew who I was?”

 

“i should lie an’ say no. but that seems unfair right now. yes, he knew who ya were an’ what ya were to him. he didn’ want ya twinkles. i brought it up to him before i asked ya out.” Why did that not surprise Luna? It didn’t stop the pain that she felt soon after. Remix moved his phalanges to comb through her hair a soft sigh escaping him. “i can’ lie to ya twinkles. in truth he ain’ lyin’ to ya. since he don’ remember but if ya are rememberin’ i am sure he is too. probably feelin’ like a complete jack ass too.”

 

Sans may feel like a jackass but it didn’t take away the fact he had done it. She wanted to know why he had been that way. “Is there anyway to fix that crack?” Her hand moved up to touch where her head was resting.

 

“don’ think so. if it were possible to fix the crack than woulda healed yours a lon’ time ago.” Remix chuckled proceeding to stroke through her hair. “heard that soulbonds tend to do a good portion of healin’ cracks. hard to tell with your soul though. especially with the condition it’s in.”

 

That was an odd thing to bring up. She felt him move his hand to his pocket withdrawing her soul from it’s confines. Luna was a bit surprised that he had it. Her gaze shifted up to his face and he casually shrugged. “dust butt was too concerned i was showin’ signs of possessiveness to really notice it wasn’ in ya chest. he… may have a reason to be concerned.” Remix chuckled letting go of her soul so that it could float into the room. “i have been waitin’ for a chance to have ya back in my arms again. an’ this time i know what i want from ya twinkles.”

 

Luna felt him grab her shoulders and push her till she was lying on her back. Remix climbing above her with hearts shimmering in his sockets. She knew what he wanted; he wouldn’t have made that comment back in the auditorium if he hadn’t been interested in it. Luna had intended to go with him all the way that night. It was supposed to be sweet and romantic. “when he gets back, i am gonna have words with him. i know if i go all the way an’ soulbond with ya tonight, ya will feel guilty.”

 

“Y-you want to Soulbond with m-me?” Her eyes went wide at the concept of him doing that.

 

“yes. i love ya twinkles. loved ya for the longest time an’ havin’ ya here has made me realize how much i want this. but it’s a conversation that can be shelved for another time. i intend to see if dust butt is willin’ to take me to ya dimension when classic gets out of the underground. for now, i want another gift ya could give me. if ya are wantin’ me?” Remix pressed a light kiss to the top of her forehead.

 

“You want my virginity.” Luna stated without a doubt.

 

“yes. ya waited till he came to ya. then a reset happened. the fact that ya look younger than the last time i had seen ya tells me what happens. there is no frisk in this dimension an’ monsters have never been in the underground. resets are foreign to me but classic, crimson, and dust butt helped me understand them. dust butt comes here on occasion for a flin’ or two when he is in heat. we allow him to crash here.” Remix chuckled his hands moving down to start removing her clothing while he spoke. “i never asked about ya. but there was always one person he called butterfly. so when i saw ya name come up a couple of times while he was occupied i couldn’ help but look.”

 

“You better hope he doesn’t find out.” Luna giggled feeling him push open the shirt once all the buttons were undone

 

“what? he won’ dust me.” Remix admitted.

 

“so sure about that.” Both Luna and Remix jumped at another voice that was in the room. Luna turned her head to find Dusty sitting at Remix’s desk.

 

“Dusty.” She smiled at him.

 

“hello butterfly took me a while but i found ya.” Dusty purred looking at her and she admitted he looked refreshed. His gaze fixed on Remix with a cold glare. “knew ya was lookin’ at my phone but never knew why. guess i shouldn’ be surprised. don’ care what classic thinks here. the fact he took her from me an’ axe upsets me. but i do care about how she feels. ya best make sure she is comfortable with it.”

 

“I am fine with this Dusty. I feel this is long overdue, to be quite honest. I am sorry about before.” Luna frowned recalling the way she had cowered from him in fear.

 

“it’s fine. get what sparked that reaction.” Dusty got up, walking over to the bed, Remix lowered his body on top of her in response. Dusty chuckled at that before running his fingers lightly over her forehead. “don’ worry ‘mix, she’s yours for this time. do not soulbond her though. that is a decision for her to make when she is fully healed. if classic don’ make it up to her than i will be bringin’ her back to ya.”

 

Remix’s sockets widened at that comments. “ya serious?”

 

Dusty nodded his head looking down at Luna. “he rejected his mate an’ ya gave him a second chance. somethin’ i woulda never done. in all fairness she deserves someone to take care of her. can’ be me since i want my true soulmate. my little mouse is waitin’ for me to finish helpin’ butterfly here than i can go to her.” Dusty explained. “so um… don’ take this the wron’ way but could we speed thin’s away?”

 

“can open a void under ya feet an’ land ya in the squabble downstairs.” Remix threatened getting a glare from Dusty. “it’s not to be rushed. i seek to savor it. somethin’ i am sure ya would do with ya little mouse if ever given the chance.”

 

Something flickered in Dusty’s sockets that was akin to understanding. “fine. i am gonna go lay down in the guest bedroom. wake me when ya ready to go butterfly” Dusty hummed before leaving out of the bedroom once Luna responded.

 

When the door closed she could see something shimmering in Remix’s sockets. “this is gonna sound bad but i hope classic fucks up. i like the idea of ya bein’ mine. an’ don’ worry i will take care of the baby like she is my own.” Remix chuckled pushing her bra up till her breasts popped out of the bottom.

 

“She?” Luna hadn’t known what the gender was but seemed Remix did.

 

Remix leaned down to nuzzle her bare breasts with his face. “yeah. in this dimension hybrid pregnancies are just uncommon. but we figured out how to read the souls much easier. ya got a little girl within ya twinkles. an’ she gonna be as gorgeous as her mommy i just know it.” He purred his hands moving to cup both of her breasts with his hands making her gasp out. “have a line of boys out the door wantin’ to court her. too bad they gonna have to get past daddy mix.”

 

“Rather like the sound of that, Daddy.” Luna spoke the name rolling off her tongue naturally.

 

“mmm… call me that twinkles. it sounds good comin’ from ya. daddy is gonna take care of his little twinkles.” He cooed moving down her body his hands gripping onto the hem of her dress pants. Tugging them down till he got them off her body. It gave Luna an opportunity to sit up to remove her bra so that she could drop it off the side of the bed.

 

Remix had her undressed in record time it seemed. A lot quicker than when she had found him in heat that one time. He sat up looking over her body his eye lights remaining heart shaped while he took in her curves. Luna knew she was lacking her usual pudge but she could see the adoration in his sockets. “stars i am so lucky.” Remix groaned crawling on top of her. “i dunno where to start. i feel like i’m gettin’ a treat i always craved.”

 

Luna couldn’t fight the blush that came over her while he proceeded to dote on her. Sans did it enough she should be used to it but even he could get her turning bright red. Remix was honestly hyped up about taking her virginity. She wasn’t going to dictate what he could do wanting to see what scenarios he could come up. Surely he had some that were in his mind.

 

His maw clicked open turning his head so that he could capture her nipple in his mouth. The warming sensation of his tongue twisting around the bud had her breath hitching in her throat. Fingers danced their way down the front of her body almost sending her into a fit of giggles when they trailed over her stomach. Dipping between her legs to press at the v; not entering her but more tracing the outside of her core.

 

Luna brought her hands up to press against the back of his skull.  Sliding her fingers over the sensitive arch that was near his maw. It made him chuckle lightly before pulling from the touch. It was a ticklish spot for him that she had found by accident one day. Whenever he got teasing like he currently was doing. “okay, okay, i get it twinkles.” He snickered.

 

“Can I try something?” Luna asked softly.

 

His head rolled to look up at her and she could tell he wanted to say no. This must be one of those things he had been planning for a long time. “okay.”

 

“Lay down please.” The look he gave her was like a pouty puppy it had her giggling lightly. “Stop pouting. Trust me, Daddy, I want to try this.”

 

The use of the word ‘Daddy’ perked him up and he moved to do as she asked. It made Luna chuckle when he pressed a kiss to the side of her face. A daddy kink wasn’t something she imagined Remix having, then again, he was always more dominant towards her when they were alone. Overpowering his shyer side that was on display out and about. It was nice to see the change in personality.

 

Rolling herself over she looked down at him noticing that he was still clothed. Remix had taken the time to undress her along with teasing her. But he had remained clothed the entire time. The evident glowing bulge in his pants told her that he was very into this. It was a strange thing for Remix to request her virginity. Dusty had made a point to tell him no soulbond which meant he was aware of what Remix really wanted.

 

“You have too many clothes on.” Luna chuckled climbing so that she was straddling his femurs. Fingers dipping into the waist band of his shorts. The soft fabric was nice to the touch. Pulling them down backing up as she did. The glow of his ecto shaft spilling out into the room. Luna’s gaze to find herself staring at him with a shocked gaze. Now Luna wasn’t the type to compare but she knew for a fact that when Remix was done with her, she was going to be sore. “That’s going to be some adjusting.”

 

Remix snickered, reaching down to wrap his hand around his shaft. “figure ya would remember it. since it fit so well in ya mouth last time.” He winked at her his hand stroking upwards to emphasize that it was there. “been thinkin’ of tryin’ something myself. come sit…” He pulled his hand upwards from his shaft letting it go and pointed to his face. “here.”

 

Luna was rather hesitant at first afraid that she might crush him. She hadn’t exactly attempted anything where she had been on top of Sans. Sans had always been prompt about being on top of her, controlling the situation. Remix proved that he was much like that. Sitting up he reached for her grabbing her hips and pulling her to where she was seated on top of his face. Frozen by the turn of events she looked down trying to figure out what to do. The fear of crushing his head under her weight still there.

 

“relax twinkles.” Remix spoke between her legs before something wet traced the seam of her sex. Forcing her to greedily suck in a deep breath of air. “ya never gonna get anywhere bein’ all tense.”

 

Luna went to move but strong hands held her in place. His thick tongue slid between her fold making her clasp her hands over her mouth in reaction. Something like a whimper escaping her while Remix wiggled the wet appendage inside of her. He hummed out his enjoyment forcing vibrations to course inside of her. Looking down at his glowing shaft she took in a deep breath her body lowering over his. Taking his member in her hand while she looked it over.

 

Last time, she didn’t exactly have a chance to see it before he had pushed it into her mouth. His heat had him so excited to be touched. Now was easier well not a whole lot. The way his tongue was slithering inside of her had her pausing her examination. Her fingers tightening around him earning her a growl of appreciation. Her tongue slid over her lips in a slow lewd motion.

 

Leaning forward she parted her lips, slipping Remix’s shaft inside of her mouths. Causing the skeleton underneath, her to snarl out and push his pelvis up, thrusting more of the warm appendage into her waiting mouth. His arms moving to wrap over her thighs connecting just over the slope of her ass. Reminding her that he was still semi clothed under her. Luna pressed both of her hands to the sides of his bared pelvic bone. A pumping sensation of his tongue moving into her had her whimpering around his shaft.

 

Remix was fucking her with his tongue, making her mewl around him. Pressure of the tip pressing against her hymen had her almost trying to pull away. Always being too sensitive below due to how tight she was. The skeleton had learned when he was in heat that he had to hold her completely still or she would attempt to escape his ministrations. Suckling lovingly on his shaft, she tried to focus on him. The sweet taste of his magic gliding over her tongue made her think of a lollipop. Swirling her tongue around him, she paid extra attention to the tip of his shaft. Noticing how he quivered beneath her when she brushed her tongue just under the ridge.

 

For a while, she thought she had the upper hand till he slid a finger inside of her. Causing her to nearly choke on the reservoir of drool that had pooled in her mouth. He worked his finger in a curling motion to hit the spot within her and his tongue found her clit.  Her world felt as if it were crumbling from the pleasure he managed to rack through her body.

 

“two can play at them sensitivities twinkles.” Remix chuckled adding another finger before scissoring her entrance. Luna couldn’t help but buck against his fingers. “can feel ya squeezin’ my fingers twinkles. gettin’ close?” Remix hummed at her not letting up his assault on her pussy.

 

Luna was shaking above Remix and close to falling over. Forcing herself to stay focused on pleasuring him with her mouth. Wrapping one of her hands around the girthy base of him. Giving him a loving squeeze with her fingers. She felt something erupt within her when Remix gave a sharp thrust with his phalanges. Her climax making her whine around his shaft while her greedily drank from her.

 

He didn’t give her a chance to recover from the sensitivity that her climax gave her. Strong hands gripping her gently but firmly lifting her up from his body. “stars, ya taste so sweet an’ ya clench around my fingers. can’ wait to feel what ya do when i’m inside of ya.” He purred, placing her on the bed keeping her knees straddled over his legs.

 

Remix had waited so long to feel Twinkles quake around him in orgasm. He had wanted to be her first true sexual experience. Classic had beat him to the punch sadly. No matter, he had a chance to make up for this now. Her mouth had felt amazing wrapped around his shaft. He might have played a bit unfair recalling how sensitive she was when he pressed his fingers or tongue inside of her. Having recalled from their previous playtimes of how she could squirm at the slightest of press.

 

Gripping hold of her hips, he pulled her back till he could feel the damp heat of her sex. Looking up at her he could see she was still recovering from the climax she had gone through. Remix wanted to give her a chance to relax before they went at it. Time was limited though; looking up he could see the dim areas spreading from the cracks in an attempt to swallow the color. If that happened, he would lose her forever.

 

Pulling her down, his shaft went up inside of her, making her whimper. Her body jolting up to get away from the sensitivity. Clasping his hands on her hips, he worked her down slowly. “i got ya twinkles. i know it hurts but ya gotta work with me here. promise once we get past the pain all ya gonna feel is pleasure.”

 

“It hurts…” Luna whimpered making him pull her to his chest holding her there.

 

His hand moving to cup her cheek kissing her deeply. It provided the distraction he needed to thrust up hard into her feeling the barrier inside of her break. Remix swallowed her cries while she quivered in his grip. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her. Dusky light purple tears were rolling down her cheeks making him tilt his head to the side. His thumb rolling to capture one of the tears while Luna leaned back in his lap. There was no doubt in his mind that this tear was magic, but Luna was… She rolled her hips into him pulling him from his thoughts.

 

A groan escaped him while his hands clasped onto her hips holding her still. “fuck twinkles.” He leaned forward pressing his forehead against her chest. Moving her hips so that his cock rolled against her delicate folds. “give a monster a chance to ease into it.” He groaned out, finding it hard to believe that he had Luna. He was getting to have sex with the woman he loved.

 

Luna slid her hands over his shoulders gripping them so to give her leverage. Panting while she bounced on his cock making him hold tightly to her waist. His Twinkles, the little light that shimmered at the down point of his life. While he thrust up into her, he couldn’t help but thank the day she walked out of Black’s office. The press of her soft body on his bones reminded him of the nights she came to his place. Curling up into him after a long night of work smelling of grease and alcohol. Along with the lingering scent of other men who touched her.

 

“Remix~” That wasn’t his name she needed to say his name. Not the one that the alternates deemed him with.

 

“no.” He growled out at her pulling her down in a hard thrust. Bouncing her into him making sure to annunciate each word. “say. my. name.” He nuzzled the space between her breasts.

 

She was quiet aside from the soft pants she gave out. Lifting his head to look at her and he saw his mistake. Her saying his real name meant accepting him as her Sans. She had lost her Sans in a similar manner that she had lost him. More of those purple tears rolled down her cheeks making him regret asking her to call him by his name. Rolling her onto her back he climbed over the top of her. Being careful of her bump he thrust into her. “i’m sorry that was…”

 

“Sans, don’t apologize.” She spoke making him freeze on top of her. Small hands cradled the sides of her skull while she looked up at him. Her legs locking behind him over his tailbone to hold him in place. Like she was scared that he might take off on her. He felt touched that she didn’t want him to leave. “I know who you are. I love you. In some ways, I have always loved you.”

 

She said it! Stars above she confessed to actually loving him. Looking down at her he watched pale blue tears drip onto her cheeks. “i love ya too luna. have for a lon’ time.” He dived down pressing his teeth into her lips thrusting deep inside of her, angling himself so that he could rub the sensitive button on the outside of her body with his fingers.

 

Silken walls tightening around his shaft had her whimpering out, making him realize how close she was again. He wasn’t too far off himself, but he didn’t want it to end here. Once this was over, he was going to have to let her go. Even as they came, he could feel another part of his soul cracking along with his nonexistent heart. Both of them panting while he rolled pulling her on top of him. His hand holding her head onto his chest while she snuggled into him. He had her back… but soon he was going to lose her all over again. Could he honestly handle it, again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Remix gets another chapter. I need to do some posts for my other three fics before that one though.


	48. Compassionate Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remix enjoys his few moments with Luna till she does something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so hard during this chapter and so much that it became hard to write lol. Hope you guys enjoy it. And thank you so much to my beta reader [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl).

Remix was laying on his side, currently nestling the naked sleeping woman into him. A large grey quilted duvet was pulled snuggly around her, providing a secure weighted feel. It was one of the things he had found during their relationship that fought off her nightmares. Well, they weren’t exactly nightmares. It was more like reliving bad memories. A low purr vibrated through him while he finished up on his makeshift nest. Coursing his phalanges through her hair that was splayed out over the top of the blanket. It had his purrs intensifying while he curled into her, his arms moving to wrap around her middle.

 

Of all the people he had ever hoped to drop into his life again, Twinkles was the last on the list. Not that he was ungrateful for it. He was thanking whatever stars aligned that she just happened to pop up at the college he would be teaching at soon. There was an alternative/ballet class that he would be taking on the side. Trying to seek alternate styles he could incorporate into his moves. Dancing with Luna tonight had his soul pumping hard still even after having mind blowing sex. She had felt amazing underneath him, the feel of her clenching around his magic had nearly ended him. Remix wanted to do it again. Wanted to feel her nails dig into his ribs while he thrust into her.

 

The thought had him nearly unwrapping her from the blanket nest that he had made for her. Pressing to the sides of the blankets he opened it at her stomach. Noticing the way her stomach was swollen with a baby. His hands slid over soft skin, feeling how hot she currently was due to her pregnancy. Luna was going to have an amazing kid, he was sure of that. Looking up, he noticed the multicolored cracked soul that was bobbing and weaving above their heads. It pulsated with the dull cyan dusting that glowed brighter in the cracks. Trying to heal the damage that had been done due to years of mistreatment and neglect.

 

In the center of her soul he could make out a dusky pale pink heart that was upside down. The coloring of a soul, even a hybrid, wasn’t known until after they were born. Even then it took years for it to develop into a solid color. Odd how the dusky pink coloration was already so vibrant. 

 

Reaching up with his magic, he pulled down Twinkles’ soul still debating on whether to soulbond her or not. With little effort he shortcut across the room opening the drawer of his desk. Inside rested a small blue velvet box with a small pale purple bow wrapped around it. It was to be Remix’s promise to Luna that night. 

 

With a press of her soul to his chest he reached to grab the box. Opening it up he stared at the ring that glinted with his magic in the star shaped diamond. The intention of the soulbond meant marriage and Remix had wanted to do it both ways for his Twinkles. That night was a distant memory to him almost.

 

When he went to pull her soul away from his chest he found that it wouldn’t budge. His other hand moved down on it attempting to pull it away but it wasn’t allowing any give. Falling back into his chair he kept trying to tug it away from him, panic flaring up. If he tugged too hard he ran the risk of hurting Luna. 

 

Unsure what else to do he shortcut out of the room landing into the bedroom with Dusty. His sockets widened when he found the skeleton currently stroking his soul in one hand while he pumped a lavender cock in the other. The sight of his hips thrusting up into the air with a gentleness Remix had never known Dusty to have. With closed sockets, he whispered a woman’s name into the air while he masturbated. From what Remix picked up on it sounded like Shiloh. Soft throaty moans escaped him while his fingers rubbed his soul trying to bring him to a peak that Remix couldn't help but wonder if the murderous skeleton had ever experienced before.

 

A pale blue blush formed over his cheekbones while he looked away. The sight of a pair of white lace panties were currently wrapped around Dusty’s knot being held in place by his hand. Some questionable purple stains were dotted over them. Telling Remix this wasn't the first time Dusty had masturbated with those. Of course, he wasn’t so innocent in that department. He had a set of Luna’s panties nestled away in his sock drawer along with his favorite pair of socks of hers. And if it weren’t for the fact he just had skull shattering sex with her he’d probably be doing the same thing as Dusty.

 

Remix felt like he should let the skeleton finish up but Luna’s pulsing soul against his chest spurred him forward. “dusty.” He called out making the murderous skeleton snap his attention on him. Those vermillion colored eye lights with a speck of blue in the left one focused on Remix. A scowl that had him shuddering was sent in his direction while Dusty unsummoned his cock. 

 

Dusty sat up in the bed he had situated in releasing his hold on the cracked lavender soul. It floated back into his chest before tilting his head to the side to look at Remix. “better be important to have disturbed me.” Dusty warned adjusting his shorts to where they were pulled back up his hips.

 

“oh i believe it’s important.” Remix spoke firmly not daring to mention that Dusty had done the same to him and Luna only hours ago. Moving his hand up he pointed to Luna’s soul which was currently snuggled tightly into his clothed rib cage. 

 

Dusty was to his feet so fast it had Remix staggering backwards till he was pressed into the door. The taller skeleton approached moving his hand over Luna’s soul before shooting a glare at Remix. “i said no soulbond!” Dusty snarled out in anger, pushing the lace panties into the pocket of his shorts. 

 

“wasn’ tryin’.” Remix defended looking down feeling the soul press tighter to him. A shiver vibrating through him while he reached down to stroke it. “it kinda just attached to me an’ now it won’ let… ahhh…” Something warm was spreading into his bones through the shirt. 

 

It made him slide against the door until he was seated on the floor facing towards Dusty. A low moan pouring from him while he felt his bones being caressed. Dusty walked forward kneeling in front of Remix examining the area where Luna’s soul was effectively glued to. Looking down at it he noticed the same coloration pouring through the shirt like he had seen earlier. Ecstasy coursed through him even while Dusty formed a bone dagger in his hand. The sight of it coming near his chest had Remix folding his hands over the little soul in an attempt to protect it.

 

“relax, i am tryin’ to see what’s goin’ on here. think i am gonna hurt butterfly?” The hum that escaped him was far too amused for Remix’s taste.

 

"don' like that smile ya have on your face while ya holdin' that." Gesturing to the bone dagger that Dusty held in his left hand making Remix realize the alternate was a lefty.

 

"as i said don' wanna hurt butterfly. if i hurt ya then i risk hurtin' her. now shut up. hard to concentrate with ya winin' like a little bitch." Dusty huffed, making Remix snarl in irritation. 

 

His shirt was pulled taut against his bones, which was discomforting. The slice came quick tearing the fabric skillfully apart. Cloth slid from the multicolored soul currently suctioned to him. Making both skeletons notice pale dusky purple tendrils hooked over his ribs. 

 

"wasn' aware that a soul could do that." Dusty hummed taking in the sight. His hand reached out touching the ribs surrounding it. Earning a hiss from Remix which Dusty immediately removed his hand. "sorry. this is all kinds of awkward, ain' it?"

 

Remix nodded at Dusty, his annoyance flaring from the destruction of one of his shirts. Not so much from Dusty destroying it but more because it had Twinkles’ scent on it. Dusty trailed his fingers over Luna’s soul, sparking every possessive instinct within Remix. It took all he had not to shield the little soul from the murderer’s violating touches. But Luna was comfortable around the alternate and it wasn’t the first time she had been around him. 

 

“it’s reachin’ for ya soul it seems.” Dusty hummed softly placing his hands on either side of the little heart. If Remix were to summon his soul there would be no doubt with how close the two were that they would become bonded. Pink and purple tendrils were attempting to touch where the soul should be manifested. The magic was pouring from it unlike anything he had ever seen. What had she done since her arrival that had unknown magic flowing from her? “here’s an odd question mix. what happened after ya took luna from the college?”

 

“not sure what ya are accusin’ me of but nothin’. tango was gonna feed her when…” Remix paused as the thought struck him hard. There was a bit that he hadn’t been with Luna, she had run out of the house and when he found her she had thrown herself into him. “i did lose her for a bit. didn’ think about it then but i think she had a treat doobie.”

 

Dusty arched a brow. “a treat doobie?”

 

Remix nodded his head slowly in response. “yeah the dogs like to smoke ‘em. they are little bone shaped biscuits that the dogs smoke. they have potent amounts of magic like tori’s butterscotch cinnamon pie or monster candy.” Nearly humming in thought of a piece of Tori’s famous pie. “she smelled of one when i found her. didn’ put it together till now. ya don’ think that’s why her soul is actin’ weird.”

 

“wouldn’ surprise me.” Dusty narrowed his gaze on Remix pressing his hand into the door behind the shyer skeleton. “there’s somethin’ else ya ain’ tellin’ me mix. if ya didn’ implement a soulbond then why is her soul actin’ like this?”

 

Remix swallowed as sweat beaded the top of his skull anticipating what Dusty was asking. No he didn't want to share that information with him. It was one thing to share it with Twinkles; another to share it with him. But the intensity of Dusty’s gaze had him squirming in place before he knew it the words left him without warning. “i am the reason that twinkles can’ remember all the alternates. i didn’ want her to be sad because we were gone. she’s been through so much so i did a spell to make her an’ all of us forget. the spell caused damage to my soul from the immense sadness i felt doin’ it.” 

 

Dusty’s sockets widened at Remix’s confession, surprised at how easily it had poured out. Anger flared through him next at the thought that Luna might not have been so scared of him the first time. That anger died with the understanding of what he had been trying to do. “did it ever occur to ya that ya should have asked what she wanted, mix?” When the smaller skeleton shook his head Dusty sighed, patting him lightly atop the skull. If it hadn’t been for Remix, Luna might not have been with Classic it seemed. “look does she know about what ya did?”

 

Remix nodded his head slowly, diverting his gaze from Dusty’s. He could instantly tell the smaller skeleton was telling the truth. There was no lying with him especially when Luna was involved. With a low sigh he sat back and crossed his legs in front of him. Butterfly’s soul wasn’t about to let go of Remix till it did what it wanted. “summon ya soul. If she soulbonds ya then that is her decision or rather her soul’s decision.” Dusty had a theory as to what the soul was doing but he wanted to make sure.

 

Remix looked up at Dusty able to tell that he was concerned for Luna. He didn’t want to summon his soul forward with Luna thinking subconsciously. What if she got hurt further? It was already so damaged that Remix feared it would be unable to take it back. A soft sigh escaped him though when he looked up at the expecting skeleton. “if somethin’ happens to her, i will never forgive myself.” Remix admitted before summoning forth his soul. It appeared a bright white upside down heart before the coloration filled it. Pale blue coloring with hints of green to it. Unlike his alternates he had no yellow because he lacked the judgement trait it seemed. There was a deep dark blue crack split across the soul due to the sadness he had felt when he took her memories. 

 

The tendrils reached forth from the multicolored soul carefully wrapping around Remix’s soul. A shiver ran through him as he felt what was similar to soft kisses peppering him while arms held him in a loving embrace. A low gasp escaped him while warmth flowed through the link the embrace tightening comfortably around him causing tears to roll down his cheekbones. There were a few memories that linked through but they were bad ones. Specifically of Carmen stepping in front of Luna and becoming confrontational. Then there was the one where Joseph purposefully cut into Luna’s soul. The pain could be felt in his own while he watched her cough up blood. Constantly pleading for Joseph to stop to let her go back to her mate. Just before the connection was severed he saw her look up to find Sans standing there. No not there. It was through the link she saw him she apologized to him and told him she loved him. Clearly accepting the fate that was in store for her.

 

After a bit the soul was detached fluttering back into Dusty’s hands. Dusty noticed the dull coloration that all but the pink currently held. This wasn’t good. Whatever her soul had just done was not something a human soul should be able to do. Especially in such a weak state as it currently was in. “she shouldn’ be able to do that.” 

 

Remix looked down to see the crack in his soul that should have been there was gone. Completely healed with a dusky pale purple coloration that made him smile. It wasn’t a complete soulbond but more… a silent promise that she was still thinking about it. A soft almost choking chuckle escaped him at the prospect she had accepted him made more tears flow from his sockets. “stars i love her so much. i just want to keep her rolled into that blanket nest an…” His words were cut off when he looked up finding Dusty cradling Twinkles’ delicate soul between his hands. The skeleton looked helpless like he wanted to help but was unable to. “ya haven’ given her any of your magic have ya?”

 

Dusty looked up tears swirling in his own sockets while he stared down Remix. “i can’ i have seen first hand what any of my magic gettin’ into a human could do. i don’ wanna kill her mix. my job is to ensure she makes it to wheaty safely so that she can be properly healed. little compassionate soul she is; makes everythin’ almost peaceful. can easily forget the worries of the world.” Dusty stroked the side of the semi listless soul earning a soft flutter in his hands.

 

“it’s why i wanted to soulbond her, that night we got sent back. she made me forget how painfully shy i was. allowed me to feel so much love an’ hope that i didn’ feel like myself around her. there were nights when i would wake findin’ her curled into me an’ i would wonder what i did to deserve her.” Remix reached out and took Luna’s soul in his hands knowing it was about time he gave her that healing touch. Closing his eyes he pressed carefully around it and focused. Letting his magic and love flow out of him. “she told me so much about what was done to her. that she broke down into tears so often. took a lot to aid her in fightin’ off them nightmares. didn’ help that her brother was the constant tormenter in them.”

 

“yeah i still can’ believe she had that guy for a brother. who would do that to their little sister?” Dusty responded watching from his current spot taking in what Remix was doing. 

 

“the montgomery’s were her adopted family. don’ know why her real family had given her up. surely they had their reasons for doin’ so.” Remix sighed pouring his magic into her soul attempting to regain it. “still no reason for her to have such magic. true humans have magic but to do somethin’ like heal a cracked soul. that’s somethin’ else.”

 

Dusty rubbed the bottom of his mandible thinking back to the ancient texts. Before Luna he had never really seen a soul with the main trait of compassion. But he had read about it. “only time someone with a large amount of magic capable of doin’ that; an’ had a compassionate soul was back in the time of the mages. your timeline doesn’ have resets therefore i believe mages live amongst ya. but luna is from classic timeline where mages existed. the mage with the compassionate soul was said to have been forced to help with the creation of the barrier. i know the barrier was capable of snuffin’ the life out of the mages since it took their souls. viktor valmontia was the mage of compassion an’ he had a lot to live for.”

 

Remix’s head snapped up from looking down. Recognition of the name registering in his pale blue eye lights. “valmontia?” 

 

Dusty nodded his head slowly showing that was the name. “it was said before the war valmontia had bore a son seekin’ the queen of the monsters aid to heal him. there was somethin’ wron’ with him that she was needed to heal. in response the monster queen asked valmontia to not aid war waged between humans an’ monsters. valmonita had agreed to the terms since it was his son’s life that he had wanted. his fellow mages didn’ come to his aid instead the monsters.” Dusty hummed softly thinking back on it. “luna is adopted therefore montgomery is not her true last name. it has been a lon’ time since a compassionate soul has been seen since the date of the barrier. an’ now even her child shows an unusual soul colorin’.”

 

“luna’s true last name is valmontia.” Remix explained getting a surprised look from Dusty. “what i might be the reason she don’ talk about her past too much. mostly due to the harsh reaction i had to everythin’ that good for nothin’ step brother of hers did. only one other person knows all about luna. an’ ya ain’ gonna like who that is.”

 

Dusty winced, thinking on why Remix would say that to him. “melody carmical.” He responded after a bit getting a nod from Remix. “how is it that i don’ recall luna bein’ around that one too much.”

 

“ya can blame classic for that one. seems he approached luna with a similar offer that he had given melody. an’ with her bein’ a demisexual virgin luna had been outright insulted by what he had been insinuatin’. make no doubts about it, classic had wanted luna but he didn’ want to be her mate. it’s why he was so harsh with her when she turned him down. seems rejection wasn’ somethin’ he was too keen on.” Remix hummed releasing the little soul and pulling it back so he could get a better look at him. Sweat beaded the top of his skull from the magic usage. “descendant of a mage huh? that’s somethin’ special on it’s own. ya know kinda curious what her comin’ in contact with the barrier would do since a compassionate soul had been used to make it.”

 

Dusty reached out to take the soul from Remix who sighed but gave it up. Dusty chuckled at Remix’s reaction like a big puppy who was forced to give up his favorite toy. “ya know now that she remembers a lot of your past i don’ see classic bein’ able to take away a second chance of bein’ with her.” Dusty spoke watching the hopeful look in Remix’s face become apparent. “that bein’ said though, just be a bit patient. i don’ know how she is goin’ to be reactin’ to these surfacin’ memories of the way classic treated her. i know classic has been recallin’ ‘em an’ he is entirely upset about it. he knows he has some major makin’ up to do if he expects to keep her.”

 

“good, he should understand what he did to his mate was wron’. i don’ regret that this is makin’ him suffer. but i do regret that she has to go through it all over again. she didn’ say whether she was mad about it or not.” Remix grimaced at the thought her being displeased with him. 

 

“from what i have seen of butterfly she would tell ya if she was upset. know she wasn’ afraid to come to my room to yell at me when i started stealin’ her stuff when she lived with me, axe an’ traps. can’ recall how much stuff of hers i kept in there but she got pretty peeved at me.” Dusty chuckled careful not to get her soul anywhere near his chest. More than likely if Luna was aware of the cracks in his soul she would attempt to try and heal his. That would drain her even more which was something he needed to avoid. “mix i know ya wanna cuddle with her more but i really need to get goin’ with her.”

 

Remix frowned slightly at the thought of her leaving so soon. There was so much he still wanted to do with her but he understood. “yeah just let me give her some of my clothes to wear. she ain’ gonna be fittin’ in that stuff she had on not with her belly gettin’ bigger.” Remix lightly chuckled thinking of how she would look in his clothes. It had him grinning from temporal bone to temporal bone. A thought struck him when he thought it over. “dusty do ya think ya could come get me when she has the kid? if classic isn’ around still? i know she will need help raisin’ the little one an’ i will be willin’ to step up. think ya might want to get to shiloh.”

 

The look Dusty gave was a mix of tense anger but at the same time soft understanding. This woman had managed to tame the crazed skeleton somehow. And Remix was grateful for that. “that’s somethin’ ya need to discuss with butterfly but… i would appreciate it. i adore butterfly very much but i want to win my mates affection… for the sixth time.” Dusty sighed at the end rubbing his face. 

 

“gotta shoulder here if ya ever wanna talk, man.” Remix smiled, getting Dusty to chuckle while standing to his full height. A hand offered for Remix to take which he did. The taller skeleton helped him up a slight nod was the only response he got before he was sent off to fetch Luna.

 

Remix walked out of the bedroom every step towards his own felt heavier than the next. It was in Twinkles’ best interest that she go with Dusty. And Dusty did state that if Luna had wanted he could spend time with her when the baby was born. Reaching his door he closed his sockets for a breath before pushing it open. 

 

Luna was sitting up on the bed a large blue blanket wrapped just below her shoulders. Her hair was a mess spilled over the blankets. Dual toned eyes were puffy pink coloration that told him she had been crying. A longing look on her face while a hand pressed against her chest. Remix knew in that instant what she was missing and why she looked so distraught. Her mate wasn’t there with her. 

 

“twinkles?” Remix spoke out softly feeling as if his heart was breaking all over again. 

 

“I felt him.” The pale purple tears rolling down her cheeks once more. Remix rushed up to her placing his hands on the side of her face. “I felt him Remix. Felt how much he misses me. I wanted to tell him so much. Tell him our baby is still with me. I couldn’t…” 

 

“he knows in some way twinkles. an’ i am sure he misses ya just as much. i know that i have ever since i was sent back here. yeah i have tango an’ my friends but it just wasn’ the same way without ya. ya have this thin’ about ya that makes everyone who comes in contact with ya just love ya.” Remix chuckled rubbing her cheek getting her gaze to focus on him. His smile spread wider across his face. 

 

Willing his soul to come forth he felt the room light up with his magic. Slipping it from his rib cage he presented it to her showing the pale purple scar that was now embedded into his soul. “ya healed my soul because of how much compassion ya feel. an’ i love ya for it. i won’ ever find another twinkle like ya luna. just like i hope i can be ya one an’ only remix. i can’ be ya classic that’s for sure.” 

 

Luna looked upon the pale blue soul that Remix held in the palm of his right hand. The glow of it seeming so pure reminding her of how sweet the skeleton had been to her. The memories that had faded those years ago flashed in her mind. Recalling Sans’ cruelty, Dusty’s standoffishness yet constant hovering over her, Axe’s insatiable need to cuddle, Lusty’s devotion, Black and Mutt’s admiration. All of them she was able to recall now that she was staring at the beautiful soul before her. There were others that she was sure but it would take so much time. Most of all, right now she could remember feeling and now she was feeling Remix’s unconditional love towards her. 

 

Tears streamed down her face while she smiled so big that it felt her face was going to split. Her body shaking from the sobs that were trying to push from her. This was not a time to cry but it was all she wanted to do? The immense feeling of gratitude overwhelmed her even when the pale blue glow faded from the room. Remix stepped up to her cupping her face in his palms those eye lights staring right through her. Like he was staring at something that was so precious to him. 

 

“he does love ya. when your paths crossed at that time he didn’ want to let anyone in. not even his alternates which were identical to him in many ways. ya don’ realize how special ya are to us luna. don’ think ya ever did but i want to ensure before dusty leaves with ya that ya know.” Luna wanted to ask how he intended to do that but the words were cut off when he kissed her. 

 

She was pushed back on the bed while he climbed above her. One of his hands leaving her face to move behind him. As she closed her eyes she swore she saw the familiar glow of his magic light the room once more. His other hand slid under the blanket making her think he was going to want sex with her again. But it cupped around her swollen stomach while he kissed her deeper. The warm magical tongue slipping between her lips to curl around her smaller on. Engaging them in a battle for dominance which he won with ease. 

 

After a bit he pulled back the quick press of his rib cage told her that he was breathless. She felt the same unable to open her eyes afraid she might wake up from whatever dream she was in. Part of her wanted to be back with Sans while another was torn by wanting to stay with Remix. There were so many things settled in her mind of what might have been if she had remained with him. Something slid onto her left index finger forcing her to open her eyes. A glance down and she could see this beautiful silver ring slide over her knuckles. It was a single band with a singular star diamond that glowed the color of Remix’s magic. 

 

Realization slammed hard of what that was meant to be. That night when she assumed she had fallen asleep he had intended to further their relationship. The ring was meant for a much more important finger than her index. Looking up at Remix she could see his sockets were closed while tears streamed down his cheekbones. A pained expression painted his face making her reach up to touch him. His sockets opened to reveal hazy pale blue eye lights. This was a goodbye and she didn’t want it to be. Throwing her arms around him she pulled him as close as she possibly could the blankets acting as a barrier to separate them.

 

“It’s not fair.” She sobbed into his clavicle feeling his arms wrap around her. 

 

“it is twinkles. i took those memories away so to give ya an’ classic a chance. it worked out for ya in the end.” Remix whispered against her ear making her whimper more. “please don’ do that my love. this is hurtin’ me too. i just got ya back an’ i have to say goodbye at the same time. but if ya ever need me i will be at your beck an’ call within a heartbeat. or as fast as dusty can dimension hop.”

 

Luna couldn’t help but chuckle at that statement. The thought of Remix traveling across dimensions to be at her aid warmed her heart so much. But it did nothing to ease the grief she was experiencing at the same time. How many other’s had she forgotten due to his hasty decision to take away her memories? Not that she blamed him for doing so. Remix aided in her getting in a relationship with Sans since he had been so cold towards her. Leaning back she looked at him a serious expression on her face. 

 

“I know you want a soulbond with me. But I really need to discuss things over with Sans. In case he says no please don’t wait for me. I love you too much to see you alone for the remainder of your days, however long that may be. I know your soulmate is out there somewhere just waiting for you to find them. And I bet they will be way more amazing than me.” Luna sniffled trying to smile the best that she could. In truth it hurt to say those words but it was the best thing for him.

 

“no promises twinkles. but i will try.” Remix kissed her cheek before pulling away from her. “now let's get ya some clothes. the ones that black gave ya won’ fit too much longer given the growth of the kid. speakin’ of which i know dusty is wantin’ to give lookin’ for his mate another chance so…was wonderin’ if ya wouldn’ mind me comin’ an’ helpin’ when the kid is born. if classic isn’ back that is.” 

 

Luna sat up on the bed looking down at the ring that he had slid on her finger. It was simple yet beautiful and she loved it. “I am willing to take as much help as I can get honestly. I get the feeling that they are going to be a handful.” She chuckled pressing her hand to her round belly.

 

“she is going to be a handful.” Remix reminded her pulling out clothes for her to wear. 

 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 

A good hour later Luna was produced wearing a pair of pants with a belt pulled tightly around her waist. A shirt that was two times too big for her along with one of Remix’s extra hoodies. There was a pair of fingerless skeleton gloves adorning her fingers hiding the scars that she disliked so much. 

 

Dusty stood in the hallway waiting for her the multicolored soul carefully cradled in his palm. Taking in the sight of the shorter skeleton practically clinging to Luna’s backside for dear life. Rolling his eye lights he stepped up to the woman pushing her soul back into place. “should be more careful with that butterfly.” Dusty spoke moving to the side to look back at Remix. “could ya let her go please. hard enough with her i can’ really do it with ya added on.”

 

“fuck off dust butt.” Remix growled making Dusty smile. Good, he wasn’t sure he could handle seeing the shy skeleton cry again. It was a lot to take in when he saw a version of himself bawling out like a baby. Though he would never admit it that he too had been at that point with Mouse. 

 

“best get ya goodbyes in order. we need to get a move on it.” His gaze flicked to Luna his voice becoming soft but with a serious undertone. “it’s in your best interest to move this alon’ butterfly. the longer it takes the worse the damage can get. bad enough i can’ do jump after jump. i got two jumps in me before i need to rest it seems. as lon’ as we don’ end up in axe’s dimension we should be fine.”

 

He regretted saying that the instant her face turned solemn and Remix peeked around her. “Why?” She asked her voice sounding pained. So, she did remember what they shared together.

 

Rubbing the back of his skull he hummed wishing to avoid this topic. “axe is still in his underground. an’ frankly he is starvin’. if he don’ remember ya then he will want ya soul to finish off the barrier. an’ is willin’ to hunt ya for it.” Dusty warned her watching her flinch at the mention of it. 

 

“I understand.” She spoke solemnly clearly not happy with that aspect that she would have to avoid Axe. Dusty wished he could bring the cannibal some joy by bringing his little snack to see him. But it was too much of a wild card in his opinion.

 

Luna turned her body till she came face to chest with Remix. His arms wrapped tighter around her to the point she was squished into his chest. Telling her that he was most likely crying again. “don’ say goodbye twinkles. if ya say goodbye it’s permanent.”

 

Luna nearly whimpered at the sobs that were coming through his baritone voice. He had cried a lot since she was here, probably because he had known this moment was coming. She didn’t want to say goodbye either. No, this wasn’t a goodbye. This was more like a ‘see you soon.’

 

 “I won’t say goodbye. I don’t think I could to you. I want to see you again hopefully in the not-so-distant future.” Luna admitted in a soft whisper to him. “I love you Remix. You were the light in that darkness that plagued me so often. I don’t want to leave. But I have to get better, not just for me but for my daughter, Star.”

 

Remix chuckled softly pulling back to look down at Luna. Both of them were crying magical tears and neither looked ready to stop. “that’s a perfect name for the little munchkin. i love ya too twinkles. go on before i am opted to take ya back to my room.” He spoke before leaning down to give her a light kiss on her lips.

 

Luna pulled away from him nearly running back into his embrace. Another set of arms moved over her while she stared at Remix. The gummy bear scent washed over by the woodsy scent that was Dusty. Luna didn’t look away from Remix her smile faltering just a bit as her heart felt torn. Remix attempting to keep a strong smile but his was faltering to at the corners. The familiar hum of magic whirling around her till her stomach dropped telling her that they dropped through the void.

 

They landed somewhere that was freezing in comparison to the warmth of Remix’s home. She could hear Dusty cursing while he pulled her close to him. Looking up she tried to locate the stars but found nothing but empty darkness hovering above them. “W-where are we?” Luna asked turning into Dusty attempting to seek warmth.

 

His body giving off the warmth that she needed even with Remix’s hoody wrapped around her body. “somewhere i was hopin’ we wouldn’ end up.” Dusty grumbled before picking her up and cuddling her close to his chest. “we best find shelter before somethin’ stumbles upon us. there are a handful of dimensions where sans’ alternates are underground still. crimson’s an’ axe’s, neither of which we wish to be in currently. an’ their papyrus isn’ exactly the friendliest of fellows.” Dusty murmured walking through the snow making Luna realize how quiet he was trying to be. “keep quiet till i get us somewhere safe. don’ wanna run the risk of attractin’ unwanted attention.”

 

Luna nodded her head in response immediately following his request. Neither of them realizing the hooded figure that stood behind the trees watching them with a singular red orb. His shadowy-like pet saddling up by his side while he readied his axe in anticipation. Seemed like tonight, he and his Runt were going to be bringing in two good meals. A royal blue tongue peeked out from his maw, sliding over his teeth as the female’s scent became tantalizing to him. Stars, one of them smelled good. 

 

Bonus

 

Remix walked into the club in need of a good strong drink. Sake never sounded so good before tonight. All those emotions he had experienced when he had woken up in his home without Twinkles coming back stronger than ever. The ache in his healed soul coming in stronger than he experienced before. Not because he had lost her again, but because she had reciprocated those feelings that he had experienced. Twinkles loved him the way he loved her and now he had to wait for her to call out for him to which he would go to her immediately. 

 

Taking a seat at the bar he was greeted by the familiar sight of Cotton, the blue bunny that ran a nice cream vendor during the days. At night he worked with Grillby when the fire elemental chose to take the dancefloor. Seemed tonight was one of those nights which made Remix smile. 

 

Cotton slid over to him a playful smile aimed in Remix’s direction. “You look like you could use a strong one tonight.”

 

“ya know me so well cotton. serve me up some plum sake please hot if ya could.” Cotton nodded and Remix could hear the scolding he was going to receive tomorrow morning from Tango. His brother would have to understand the need to do this. And he better not blame Twinkles.

 

As his drink came up the sound of something that sounded like it should be heard in Italy along the canals of Venice while sharing a dongola ride with a lover. The sound instantly had him thinking of Twinkles till he felt a familiar ping within his soul.

 

_J-Lo_

 

_It’s a new generation(Mister Worldwide)… of party people_

 

_Darling, get on the floor._

 

_Darling, get on the floor._

 

Remix turned in his seat gripping his drink tightly in his hand. Desperate to see who had made his soul ping like that. All while fighting with himself to wait for Twinkles he couldn’t help but get more excited when he saw the familiar flame elemental posed on the dance floor. Legs spread with his head hung low dressed in his sharp suit as always. There was something glowing a deep vibrant blue on the ground. Settled between his spread legs in an almost provocative manner. 

 

Dark shadows made them almost impossible to see till the tempo of the song picked up flashing dim but bright lights around them. 

 

_Let me introduce you to my party people_

 

_In the club…_

 

The way that glowing blue body jerked to the beat of the song. Managing to remain between Grillby’s spread thighs. The fire elemental grabbing hold of her under her arms sweeping her up as Pitbull’s lyrics came at a fast pace through the speakers.

 

_I’m loose, and everybody knows it get off the train_

 

_I’m like inception I play with your brain_

 

_So don’t sleep or snooze._

 

Grillby swirled the unknown blue temptress into a spin landing her feet in front of him. While his hips swayed side to side to the same beat. The blue woman sprouted fairy like wings before the crowd in front of her. The oohs and awe’s moving through the crowd had Remix getting to his feet. 

 

_I don’t play no games, so don’t - don’t  - don’t get it confused no_

 

_Cause you will lose yeah…_

 

_Now, now pump- pump- pump- pum- pum- pump- it up!_

 

_And back it up like a Tonka truck dale!_

 

With the pumping lyrics he watched the fairy’s movements become jerky on purpose. Before she backed up to where she was pressed up against the front of Grillby. Large hands moving between their bodies to squeeze her small bosom in a way that had Remix practically drooling. When J-Lo started to sing again the fairy was pulled away from Grillby by a bear monster. 

 

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_

 

_If you’re a party freak then step on the floor_

 

The way she moved was almost like she was tempting every monster in the club to come after her. Her hips sashaying from side to side from the fast yet mellow tempo that the song provided. Shortcutting till he was directly at the edge of the crowd he couldn’t help but study her a bit closer. Ivory white shoulder length hair with icy blue tips sticking to her sweaty body while she danced. Telling him she had been dancing most of the night. She wore a pale purple mini dress that gave him full sight of luscious curves that made his fingers itch to touch.

 

_If your an animal tear it up the floor_

 

_Break a sweat on the floor_

 

_Yeah we work on the floor_

 

The bear monster jumped towards her as she backed away from him. Jumping three times each time they said floor till a Gremmie came up to capture her in his arms. A low growl sent into her ear while he pulled her hand high above her head in a gentle aggressive manner. 

 

_Don’t stop, keep it moving, put your drinks up!_

 

The gremmie led her in a ramba across the floor giving Remix a clear view of her front. Generous breasts were currently held tightly by the pale purple mini dress. Her face was sweet but there were bags under her eyes that told him she didn’t sleep too much. Eyes hidden telling him that she was going along with the music. Stars, she was capable of resonating with such ease. 

 

_Pick your body up and drop it on the floor_

 

_Let the rhythm change your world on the floor_

 

_You know we’re running shit tonight on the floor_

 

_Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza,_

 

_Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa_

  


The gremmie spun her away as the lights dimmed in the club till a pale light centered over her. Her body swayed with such gentleness it reminded him of the way Luna had caressed his cheek gently only hours before. Allowing him to see the full lips of the fairy while she mouthed the lyrics of the song. Like no one was watching her currently.

 

_Dance the night away_

 

_Live your life and stay young on the floor_

 

_Dance the night away_

 

_Grab somebody, drink a little more_

 

The familiar opening instrument opening up while she mouthed the words. It made Remix feel like it was just him and her for the moment on the dance floor. His soul pumping while she swayed unaware of the lights that were too bright for his sockets suddenly. 

 

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 

_Tonight, we gonna be it on the floor_

 

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 

_Tonight, we gonna be it on the floor_

 

She started bouncing with the lala’s making those breasts bounce lightly in that tight dress. Remix was made all too aware of the swelling in his pants. Especially when taking in the thick white knee high socks that she currently adorned on those pixie like feet of hers. Stars, she looked so small but he bet she felt so good. 

 

Her body slowed from it’s bouncing making him thank the stars she had. He already felt like he was about to burst out of his pants. But when her body started to move to a straight position. Her hips snapping from side to side he bit back the groan that bubbled in his throat. It was close to what he considered Belly Dancing except he couldn’t see the ripples of her stomach through the thick material of that concealing dress. 

 

_I know you got it clap your hands on the floor._

 

Her hands smacked loudly twice above her head. The crowd following suit leaving Remix stunned by the way she had just entranced them to copy her moves. Similar to a game of simon says only her body giving out the commands. 

 

_And keep on rockin’ rock it up on the floor_

 

_If your a criminal, kill it on the floor_

 

_Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor_

 

_Don’t stop, keep it moving, put your drinks up_

 

Her hand moved up over her head curling in a manner to hint at a wine glass. All the monsters in the club who currently held a drink in their hands held it up. Giving a silent toast to the little fairy who was tearing the floor up with a mix of alternative and ballet like moves. 

 

_It’s getting ill it’s getting sick on the floor._

 

_We never quit, we never rest on the floor_

 

_If I ain’t rolling, probably die on the floor_

 

_Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza,_

 

_Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa_

 

She threw her body forward curling into a ball as she did. While the list of cities came up again. Remix moved up forward watching where she danced coming to a stop when she popped back up. Pulling herself up onto her feet before him making him swallow hard while a blush formed over his face. The lights dimming around her once more to spill that spotlight over her body. 

 

_Dance the night away_

 

_Live your life and stay young on the floor_

 

_Dance the night away_

 

_Grab somebody, drink a little more_

 

Her body swayed in front of him till something made her freeze in place. Eyes fluttered open revealing a set of neon blue eyes staring at him with curiosity. Remix locked gazes with her daring to take a step forward wanting to peer into those neon orbs. They had him feeling a sort of hunger that he only thought existed with Twinkles. How wrong he was even while he stared into this fairy’s gaze? Till the lights came back up disconnecting their gazes when the crowd started to jump behind him. Knocking him to the ground hard. 

 

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 

_Tonight, we gonna be it on the floor_

 

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 

_Tonight, we gonna be it on the floor_

 

The feel of a pair of small hands gripped him by his shoulders sending a shiver down his spine. Aiding him in getting to his feet only to come face to face with a confused pixie. Those lips looked so kissable even now while he stared helplessly into those neon orbs. Making him notice the gold coloration that pulsated around the rims of her irises. 

 

How long he stood there just staring at her he had no clue. Neither of them willing to tear their gazes from one another. Both content to just stand there and stare at one another till the world came shattering around them. That didn’t happen as Remix noticed a large hand wrap around her waist pulling her from him. The pixie turned her head to look up at Grillby who moved her towards the center of the dance floor.

 

_The badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy_

 

_Seven tray donky donk_

 

_All I need is some vodka and some chunka coke_

 

_And watch her, she gon’ get donkey konged_

 

Once Grillby had her attention fully fixed on him he led her into an erotic bump and grind dance on the floor. Leaving Remix to sit there and watch anticipating her movements while she grinded against the fire elemental. Part of him wanted her to be doing that to him. To feel her small body pressed against him while his hands explored over her body.

 

_Baby if you’re ready for things to get heavy_

 

_I get on the floor and act like a fool if ya let me, Dale!_

 

_Don’t believe me just bet me_

 

_My name ain’t Keith but I see why you sweat me_

 

_LA, Miami, New York… Say no more get on the floor_

 

Grillby sent her into a twirl before making a sign to point in different directions as different cities were listed. Watching while his dance partner came to an abrupt stop on the dance floor. Her neon gaze locked on the fire elemental earning a pit of jealousy to spark within Remix as he longed for her attention.

 

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 

_Tonight, we gonna be it on the floor_

 

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

 

_Tonight, we gonna be it on the floor_

 

Her body bounced around with the crowd as they moved in as close as they could get to her. Proving to him that she was the reigning queen of Grillby’s dance club. Remix squeezed through the crowd in an attempt to get closer to her wanting to pull her into him. But by the time he reached the center he found she was no longer there. A low whimper escaping him while he searched the now separating crowd for the little pixie that had entranced him.

 

Walking up to Grillby he narrowed his gaze on the fire elemental who was panting heavily. “who was that?” Remix asked with pure wonderment filling his voice.

 

The orange fire elemental chuckled softly making his way to the bar. With Remix trailing behind him. “That would be Firefly. She is a regular around here if you would actually come visit once in a while.” Grillby smiled at his close friend watching while the blue pixie woman snuck out the front door pulling on the pale purple hoodie over her shoulders. “How is my good friend doing tonight? Hmmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing Remix so much involved with him and the other skeletons. Writing him has made me want to do a sort of a prequel to Strangers involving Luna and Melody. It would be a reverse harem of sorts and it would give me the opportunity to write out Underswap. I will be the first to admit for the longest time I wasnt sure how to deal with Underswap. But now I have somewhat of a better idea. Just dont expect me to write sweet innocent baby blue. No we are going for the Noble, courageous, and sinful Valiant.
> 
> Before I go off to write some more special thanks to [Asimplesmutpedler](https://asimplesmutpeddler.tumblr.com/) for doing a picture of Luna from Chapter 6 of Strangers on the Train. It really means a lot to have her done up like this.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/j3LzfbS)  
> 


	49. Hungering Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty and Luna end up in an Underground where monsters are starving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta reader [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl)

Dusty cuddled the shivering woman close to his chest. Their position at the edge of Snowdin was not an ideal location for her. If he didn't get her somewhere that he could make a fire her body would go under the conditions of hypothermia. Though he was happy to notice how silent she managed to stay since he had told her. Her fingers tightly wrapping them into his turtleneck seeking the warmth that his bones provided. But not quite hooking over the sensitive spots; if she did they both would have something to take care of. He could barely pick up on the chattering of her teeth. 

  


There was a cave nearby that he knew of from the few times that he had accidentally jumped here. He liked visiting Axe really but his world was painful to see. Monsters slowly withering away piece by piece due to the hunger that they felt. Their minds always being the first to go. Not that Dusty was innocent in that area but he had… morals. Killing the monsters in his dimension to kill a human, the monsters here killed each other out of that hungering need.

  


He frowned as he  glanced down at Luna he took in the sight of Mix's clothes wrapped around her. They were huge on her body and yet they did nothing to shield her. Dusty’s alternate needed to wear clothes that allowed his bones to breath during excessive dancing. Why hadn’t Dusty considered that before they had left that dimension? The extra body heat from being pregnant probably wasn’t helping her either. Taking a step behind a tree he removed his own hoodie from his body. Environments made him thankful for being made of bones since the cold never bothered him. Even though he was wearing a thick jacket often that gave the illusion he was preserving heat.

  


“What are you doing?” Luna asked her teeth chattering between words while she spoke. 

  


“ya ain’ gonna stay warm in just mix’s clothes. gonna let ya use my coat to warm ya up more.” Dusty pulled it over her arms watching as she became almost a little girl dressed in a larger set of clothes. Almost like she was playing a game of dressup. Dusty admitted the appeal of having her call him Daddy was suddenly in his mind. Now he understood why she did so with Classic. 

  


Seeing her like this reminded  him of all the times Mouse had bundled up into his clothes. The thought made him smile down at Luna before he picked her back up. Cradling her to his chest, it was bad to stay in one place for too long. Luna’s grip got tighter into his shirt trying to keep a firm hold while he took off into the snowy land.

  


A low howl caught him off guard making him run faster. Just what they needed was for one of the dog group to show up. He took a chance on a shortcut and instantly regretted it. Losing his grip on Luna, he had sent her tumbling down a hill. Every inch of him with rigid with fear at the sight before plunging himself down the hill after her. She landed at the bottom, her hands reaching to plant firmly in the snow at her sides. Attempting to push herself up but was stopped when a black shadow on four legs pounced above her. Effectively thrusting her face back in the white powder.

  


Dusty hadn't seen it dart from the trees to the side. It poised itself over the top of Luna baring a mouth full of sharp teeth at him; its ears going flat at the top of it’s head as amber colored eyes zeroed in on him. Daring him to attempt to come closer to the prize it had claimed. It wasn't a creature of the underground that he found himself familiar with. If anything he found it shouldn't even be down here. It was more a creature of the surface one he found himself recognizing right off the bat.

  


Those thoughts seeped from him when he watched it snap those teeth near Luna's face. Causing the already terrified woman to flinch away in fear. A threatening growl escaped him, his magic flaring protectively in his left socket. Swirling a mix of vermilion and azure to become a lavender hue. A thin layer of lavender smoke pouring from the socket while he glared at the creature. 

  


Every creature had a soul, animals included. When he spent years with the Holtz pack he had to study the different ones. So that if a true animal, as Mouse had called then, attacked either Mouse or Rayven he would be able to get rid of them. So after months of strenuous focusing on various animals he learned that animal souls had a soul in the shape of their paw print. While shifters had souls that looked like humans. 

  


So when he zoned on the black wolf currently positioned over Luna imagine his surprise. Especially when he found the soul to be a vibrant swirl of violet and cyan coloration in a human soul. Stumbling back he felt his magic flow upwards till it became nonexistent in his socket. There was one other soul that existed like that and she shouldn’t be down here. Seeing how much thinner she looked now that he was getting a good look at her. Stars, how was she not dead?

  


“rayven?” Dusty spoke in a hushed whisper knowing that the wolf would pick up on the sound. 

  


The wolf’s snarl became softer before her ears perked up at the mention of her name. Dusty wanted to collapse to his knees seeing her like this. The hell that Axe constantly told him about was now Rayven’s. WHY?! Dusty felt a new kind of rage and it was directed at whoever was responsible for putting his mate's sister here.

  


"how'd ya get here ray ray? ya should be up with mousey?" Dusty demanded answers knowing that in this form she couldn't talk to him. She responded by growling at him reminding him that she didn't remember him. Damn Sly and those resets!

  


Before he could say anymore to the black wolf shifter, she was thrown off the pregnant woman. Luna had mustered enough courage with the distracted wolf that she had reached up and pushed Rayven from atop her. The alpha yelping in surprise when Luna got to her feet taking off in a direction that Dusty didn’t intend to go. Though he was surprised at how spry she was given she was pregnant. Though if he had a guess he would say that was Mix’s magic soaring through her along with the need to preserve herself. 

  


Looking down at Rayven he watched her shake the snow from her pelt. Gathering her surroundings she became focused on Luna, a snarl escaping her before she bound towards the pregnant woman. Dusty quickly shortcut ahead of her running after Luna at his own pace wanting to catch her before the alpha could. The one time that he had the pleasure of watching Rayven hunt. And he knew for a fact that she was brutal with the hunt. If he didn’t catch Luna soon there was no telling what Ray Ray would do to her.

  


_Best Catch Her Fast Dusty. May I Remind You That Rayven Isn’t The Only Predator Out Here._ Paps spoke from behind him making Dusty growl in response. He wanted to tell Luna to stop but in that same thought he didn’t want Rayven to sink her teeth into her.

  


Dusty prepared to make another shortcut when he saw Luna’s body go rigidly straight. Rayven halted mid step as a royal blue aura formed around Luna’s soul. Her dusky pale purple coloration filling with that different magic showing it deep her chest to Dusty the blue coloration showing vibrant. Representing the blue magic that each Sans had in different dimensions. That reality made Dusty freeze knowing who had just done this to his Butterfly.  No! Not him! Dusty felt a chill run down his spine knowing that when he got in this position it was rather terrifying. 

  


“ya hurt my runt.” A gravelly growl came the trees before Luna was thrown back down to the ground on her back. A whimper escaping her in response to the immense pressure on her back. 

  


Luna laid on her back looking up at the blackened sky finding the absence of the stars depressing. Never truly appreciating the white fiery balls that glittered in the night. The voice that came from the forest sent chills down her sore spine. Someone appeared above her making the pressure in her chest intensify. A singular ruby red orb focused on her and that cheshire cat like grin became wider over his face. 

  


“my, my, ya are a cutie.” That voice growled down at her, making Luna flinch. 

  


The black wolf that had pinned her down before came up to the side of him. A claw like hand reached out towards it stroking the top of it’s head giving a low purr. “did she hurt ya, runt?” That gravelly voice spoke making Luna notice the affection in his voice.

  


The monster above her, there was no doubt he was a monster, leaned down swinging an object at her face. Luna’s eyes widened fear seeping through her as her life flashed before her eyes in a quick sequence. The memories of Sans cuddling her in bed one lazy Sunday morning. Her body entwined with his while they chuckled at some joke that was lost to her. 

  


A sharpened edge of the axe was suddenly too close to her face making her flinch turning her face to the side for fear that it might slice the tip of her nose off. But it froze merely inches from her, a lavender hue engulfing it. A suddenly undignified sigh of relief escaped Luna at seeing that it was stopped. The coloration becoming familiar from when he had used it on her to pull her soul out from her chest. So seeing it currently swallowing the top of the axe had her feeling an overwhelming sense of relief. Looking down across the snow she could see the swirl of magic blown up in his left eye making her nearly sob in reaction. Never more thankful that he was there, like a guardian angel that was mostly skeletal. 

  


“axe let her go!” Dusty growled out in that raspy baritone voice of his. “she ain’ one of the souls ya need for the barrier! she’s mine!”

  


Axe! That name… oh stars, she remembered that name. For some reason, those memories involving Axe and Dusty when she had lived with them had decided to pop up when she had taken off on Remix. This was the same skeleton she had rescued from who knew what fate had in store for him. The one she had taken a blackjack up the side of her face for. And would gladly do again. But right now he had an axe hovering inches from her face. 

  


“ah... dust-bunny. been a while since i seen ya around ‘ere.” Axe spoke to Dusty that gravely tone in his voice present. How many nights did she spend listening to him talk before she drifted off to sleep? With him cuddled up against her back side possessively stroking where her soul rested. 

  


“c’mon axe-y boy. ya don’ wanna hurt her…” Luna picked up on the strain of Dusty’s voice that lavender bulging eye light remaining focused on her… no not her, the axe. 

  


“heh... ya really believe i don’ want that pretty little soul in her chest? it’s practically beggin’ to be pulled out an’ used. she’s so cute though…” There was a pained sound suddenly present that made her focus on Axe. That ruby orb focused on her looking over her face as a manic smile spread over his. A hungering look stood there and not in the sense that he wanted food though that was a possibility. 

  


Something cold and wet pressed against her neck which had that ruby orb snapping to the side. “what is it, girl?” Axe asked someone who Luna assumed was that black wolf that Dusty had called Rayven. But Axe had called her Runt. Oh, Mousey! This must be someone who was close to Dusty’s mate. 

  


That cold nose moved downwards, that axe pulled back making Luna breath. Till that nose got to the bottom of the jacket pressing underneath until it bumped the base of her swollen belly. Luna let out a squeak moving to pull away but found she wasn’t able to. The soul buried in the depths of her chest pulsing painfully making her imobile like there was something holding her down. The memory of when she found out Sans was The Judge came to mind. He had pulled her off the stairs without even grabbing her with his arms. Sans had used his _magic_ to pull her back into him. This was probably the same explanation for how Axe was keeping her still.

  


Boney fingers moved to grip ahold of the jacket which was hanging loosely on her body. Luna tried to struggle against his magic but it proved to be fruitless. “stop ya squirmin’ snack. ya won’ be able to move till i allow ya.” Axe spoke using the little nickname that he had whispered to her when he didn’t use the one Wheaty favored. Luna always felt that Snack was used as a front around Dusty and Traps. 

  


With a not so gentle yank she was pulled hard which caused her to whimper out. Rayven however barked at Axe which had the skeleton freezing. “what? she’s just bein’ a baby about the rough handlin’ think she’s bad now wait till we have to rip her soul out. not sure if it will be useful due to how badly it’s cracked but she be good eatin’.” Axe chuckled which had Luna sobbing out not in fear but concern for the skeleton she had grown attached to back then. 

 

“axe please don’... not her.. ya don’ wanna do that. remember man… ya won’ be able to forgive yaself if ya do what ya intend.” Dusty proceeded to plead with Axe the exhaustion sound in his voice. Too much magic use… dimension jumping, shortcutting, and then the prevention of that axe hitting her face. It was clear what was wrong with him. Her fate might be sealed this time. 

  


“shut it dusty! ya have no fuckin’ clue what it’s like down here. ya like to think ya do but you keep foolin’ yaself. she just be another human for me to take out of the world above. she be my one step closer to gettin’ to that kid who fucked us over an’ left us here to rot!” The anger ringing true in Axe’s voice while he looked up at Dusty. Luna witnessed his sockets widening in shock at the sight before him. “the fuck ya cryin’ for? over some human… didn’ a human fuck yur dimension up by killin’ everyone ya loved? she no fuckin’ different! she’s just another fleshbag that needs to be put on the spit an’ roasted.”

  


Luna felt something surge through her it helped to fight that magical restraint. Magical tears streaming down her cheeks the coloration of her soul while she moved. Throwing herself forward until she was able to wrap her arms where she could grasp. Which unfortunately by the front of his chest. Her face pressing into the blood stained hoodie he wore. 

  


The scent of something akin to iron which she faulted on the blood he was covered in. But lying underneath it she picked up on something like marinara sauce, Traps’ specialty, which made Luna whimper. Recalling coming home from long nights at Grillby’s to the scent of baked ziti filling the house. It took so many attempts to help him in perfecting it to the point that the pasta were delicious. But under that she found the scent of Axe, it was similar to something citrus flavored with a spicy undertone that reminded her of the orange clove candle she burned often. No wonder she loved burning it so much, she realized, it brought the memories of the sweet cannibal who smothered her in affection. 

  


“w-what ya doin’ there kid? th-think ya gonna pull a fast one on me. gotta warn ya runt will hunt ya down if ya dust me.” Axe grumbled into his voice vibrating through his chest which soothed Luna oddly. Her body shaking with sobs that threatened to rack through her body while she turned her head. Looking down at the wolf who looked like she was about to lunge at her. Black ears pointed upwards while the wolf locked eyes with Luna. 

  


“h-hey what’s that?” Axe spoke in a surprised voice his hand sliding down to cup her pregnant belly. Luna was trying not to wriggle the smothering sensation his large body placed over her smaller one. “no... stars, k-kid what ya doin’ down here?” Axe spoke in a hushed whisper which only caused her to cry more.

  


“Trying to help an old friend. Oh Axe, I’m so sorry.” Luna cried into his chest leaving the poor cannibal to stare at Dusty in a confused manner. 

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


Axe stomped through the snow not bothering to stop once to ensure that the murderous alternate was following. Not with the quivering pregnant woman wrapped snugly in his arms. This little thing knew him somehow and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. There was oddly something about holding her that brought back a sort of warmth to him. One he could remember in the depths of his plagued mind. 

  


The memory of dark flowers mixed with berries, greasy food from Grillby’s, and an intoxication of female swallowed in his own stink. That came with the sounds of feminine chuckles, low husky grumbles that spoke a mix of threats along with sweet sultry promises, and a familiar caring tone that could only be held by his brother. What was all this filtering through his fractured skull? Why did he have this overwhelming sensation to carry her up to his room and cuddle her? It had to be the fact she was swollen with child. 

  


Runt paced at his side taking guard in case if any monsters that occupied Snowdin happened to peak out their windows. Last thing he needed after that Thorn incident three months ago was to have another break in. Especially with this human he found himself caring for so lovingly. What was really aching at him was her soul. The sight of those deep fractures told him she was living on borrowed time. And that knowledge was slicing through him especially when his own soul was pinging so hard to fix those deep cracks. The thought of her dying had him hugging her tighter to his body a soft whimper escaping her in response. 

  


Reaching his home he looked around not willing to shortcut her through the door. Not wanting to leave Runt uncared for, who ran up to the door scratching lightly to signal to Paps that they were home. The door was swung open and Axe wasted no time pushing his way into the house. 

  


“BROTHER WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” Paps complained while Axe moved to deposit the little woman on the couch. But when she didn’t let go he looked down at Runt. The black wolf tilted her head to the side to show she was confused. “OH NO! NOT YOU!” Paps spoke to who Axe assumed had to be Dusty. 

  


“nice to see ya too stretch.” Dusty rasped to Paps making Axe wince. Why did he insist on calling Paps that? He knew Paps disliked being compared to the lazy alternate. 

  


“DO NOT INSULT ME YOU INGRATE. IF YOU CONTINUE I CAN FORCE YOU TO SLEEP OUTSIDE. HOPEFULLY THE RATS WILL NIBBLE OFF YOUR TAILBONE.” Paps snarled at Dusty.

  


“aww stretch that sounds like such fun. maybe ya can show me some of your other ways of foreplay afterwards.” Dusty cooed at Paps while Axe flopped back on the couch sighing softly. “besides i won’ be goin’ anywhere without her.”

  
  


On that note Paps turned on a dime looking at the couch. His sights landing on the small female currently clinging to Axe’s front. Those tangerine colored eye lights widening in shock while his hand moved to slam the door shut. Nearly catching the murderous skeleton in the face if he hadn’t shortcut across the room to flop on the couch beside Axe. Axe narrowed his one working eye light on the alternate showing his annoyance in regards to pointing the tiny human out. Dusty responded by shrugging before reaching over to place a gloved hand on the woman’s shoulder. 

  


“butterfly give him some space please. why don’ ya come over here an’ snuggle with me while i rest up?” Dusty spoke in a soft almost endearing voice.

  


Soon after the woman’s vice like grip to him loosened while she shifted to the side. Dusty’s arms claiming her only to pull her further from Axe and sliding her into his own lap. Axe wanted to grip ahold of her just to pull  her back to him but the memory of his Angel still fresh in his mind. She had been appearing to him more often in his dreams since the Thorn incident. And all he wanted to do was keep her there. So he allowed the small woman to curl into Dusty giving Axe a clear view of that round stomach. 

  


“how’d ya manage to get one pregnant if ya can’ have sex?” Axe asked with some curiosity. 

  


Dusty focused on Axe giving him a glare that would send anyone running in terror. But with Axe it had no effect the skeleton just snorted and laughed in response. "it's not my kid. it's classic's kid, am just makin' sure i can get her to wheaty so to heal her." Dusty paused for a moment watching his alternate curiously. "why didn' ya kill her? ya coulda easily done so when she latched onto ya."

  


Axe looked over at the woman that Dusty had called Butterfly. That name painfully familiar to him but he couldn't figure out why. Reaching up he curled two phalanges into his dead socket which set Runt off in a whine. She never really liked when he did this due to the fact that he never realized his limits of it. At times he risked taking a chunk of his socket out. Looking down at her he felt he needed to comfort her, even if Dusty made fun of him for it.

  


“runt... ya know why i do it an’-” He was cut off when a hand wrapped itself around the wrist of the hand that was currently curled in his socket. One glance over to find the human stretched out over the couch grabbing hold of his wrist. “eh... human?”

  


“Don’t do that. Can’t you see how upset she is about you doing that? She doesn’t want you to do that?” The human spoke to him with such firmness almost like she was ordering him around. 

  


Something in him disliked the fact that she just kept touching him without regards to how he felt. Uncurling his phalanges from his socket he used his free hand to grip hold of hers. “mind not touchin’ me sweet cheeks? kinda got myself promised to my dream girl.” Looking at the small ungloved hand currently held by his much larger. In fact Axe took a moment to study it while he held her wrist. 

  


Memories of that particular hand stroking over his shoulders when he came home on rough nights. Sockets widening at that particular memory before he stared in amazement at those heterochromia eyes. Who was this woman? Before he could ask her that a pair of large gloved hands snatched the small pregnant human out of Dusty’s lap and against the chest of his bro. 

  


“MISS LUNA! I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOU!” Paps spoke swinging the woman to and fro like a rag doll he had been carrying around since he was a bitty bones. And she was allowing him to just do that.

  


Dusty groaned slapping his palm over the top of his head. “stars, why am i not surprised that stretch remembers her. i give up tryin’ to steal her back from all the alternates. gone through lusty’s dimension, black’s dimension, mix’s dimension, an’ now here. they just keep managin’ to get ahold of her. but this proves my queen bee theory.”

  
  


Axe was still stunned at the sight of his brother practically coddling the human woman, Luna, almost a similar fashion to how he treated Runt. His bro knew this human and yet, he couldn’t seem to grasp her from his own mind. This had Axe feeling a bit left out because she had stood up for Runt when he went to hurt himself. Treating his pup like an actual person rather than just an animal. Some of the monsters around here didn’t even consider Runt anything more than an animal.

  


Something in the way that Dusty spoke had Axe turning his head to the side to catch. “what queen bee theory?” He asked out of curiosity. A lot of the different Sans’ had scientific knowledge therefore they all had theories. Dusty had the theory that all the alternate Sans’ worlds were in fact dimensions. Classic had argued they were various timelines of the Underground from each time the kid reset. And then there was Crimson who stated that they were a video game that some asshole player just liked fucking with. Valliant had the working theory that they were all characters being written in someone’s fictional story. Axe believed that Dusty and Classic were pretty much spot on. The other theories were rather out there. 

  


“i will explain it later honestly. i am in need of a nap.” Dusty explained getting up to his feet from the couch. Walking over to Paps he outstretched his arms while looking up at the tall crooked version of his ghostly brother. “give her to me please. i don’ wanna risk ya decidin’ she be main course while i sleep.”

  


Traps, as he fondly called himself when around the other skeletons, pouted but handed Luna over. She looked a bit like she came out of the dryer after a load had been run. Dusty cuddled her close to him counting the blessings when he felt her arms go around his neck. Allowing her to wrap her small body around him he carried her upstairs. Ignoring the glares that the other two skeletons were currently giving him.

  


Kicking open the door to one of the spare bedrooms he sighed carrying her over to the bed. “ya are a pain in my coccyx butterfly.” Dusty placed her down but collapsed beside her. Over use of magic tended to suck when one didn’t pay attention.

  


Luna rolled over to the side wrapping her arm around Dusty’s waist and resting her head over his chest. Taking in the sweet woodsy scent that seemed to drift off his shirt. It was oddly calming for the skeleton who always seemed on edge. “Who’s Rayven?” She asked him with curiosity.

  


Dusty hummed softly noticing that she always had a question for him. So… “a question for a question. i’ll answer one of yurs if ya answer one of mine. since ya already asked i can answer first but only once ya agree to my terms.”

  


“Oh we have terms now, eh?” Luna laughed but winced when she felt the laughter course back to her spine. Reminding of how hard Axe had thrown her down onto the ground earlier. She swore that she might have frost bite on her nose from Runt pouncing atop her. 

  


“yeah i have terms. an’ sex is off the table since i wanna get back to my mousey once we get ya to wheaty. wish it wasn’ takin’ so lon’ but that is more my fault than anythin’.” Dusty spoke his hands moving to rub her spine which had her curling into him more. She knew that she couldn’t be Mouse for him and honestly she didn’t want to be. Dusty deserved to have his mate and something in Luna’s gut told her that Mouse wouldn’t share.

  


“I agree to your terms Dusty. As long as you don’t ever give up on Mouse again.” Luna looked up at him to make sure that she could see his face when he responded to her.

  


“that i am gonna try, butterfly. i really want to be with her but… if she dies again then there is no reset. i made sure of it by takin’ out the kid before i came to see ya. not sure if i can handle her dyin’ again.” Dusty sighed lightly grabbing a blanket to pull it over their bodies. He wasn’t about to let her get taken from him again. Not in this dimension. Axe and Traps were trusted but the rest of the monsters weren’t.

  


“You stated something about having a theory about me. Do you have a theory about why she might be dying?” Ah, there it was. Dusty knew that Luna was smart but she was pretty quick to catch onto things.

  


“rackin’ up quite a tab there my dear butterfly. that’s two questions ya owe me now.” Dusty chuckled even more so when she buried her face in his chest. He couldn’t help but press his gloved phalanges through her thick hair. Some of the strands snagging which made him wince, her hair needed to be desperately brushed. He didn’t have the tools for it or else he would do it. “rayven is mouse’s twin sister.”

  


“That makes a lot of sense now. Given how she reacted I can understand. I assume this is a reset that you haven’t met them. Therefore Rayven, or Runt, as Axe calls her doesn’t remember you.” Luna sighed which made Dusty look down at her.

 

“ya don’ seem surprised by the fact that she is a woman who can shift into a wolf.” Dusty commented noticing how her face wasn’t even remotely surprised.

  


Luna snorted looking up at him those two different hued eyes shimmering in amusement. “Dusty for five years I count at least several monsters that I aided when humans proved to be hateful. I may have ran across a shifter from time to time.”

  


Dusty looked down at Luna now with a surprised expression over his face. He was sure that there would be shifters spread over the different dimensions but he never had a confirmation. Yet, here was Luna confirming what he believed. “guess i should have considered thin’s ya might have been dealin’ with somethin’ like that. so, shifters aren’ new to ya?”

  


“No. I had a honey badger that like to get down with me when it came to roughing up. She attempted to seduce me one time which took a firm no along with a shot of Jack Daniel’s Honey whiskey. Actually the entire bottle. Stated she envied the man I was waiting for.” Luna yawned pressing her face into his chest some more. 

  


“which brin’s me to the question that’s been buggin’ me about since i seen the way ya interacted with mix. ya didn’ react well when carmen cuddled up to sans. i was there an’ saw the way ya reacted. now normally, the way ya reacted would be due to jealousy. my question is how do ya think sans will react when ya ask about him sharin’ ya he won’ have the same reaction?” Dusty worked the knot out of her hair turned out it was being a real pain. 

  


“From an outside perspective I could see how one might presume that I was jealous. But… look at my background, I am a woman who comes from a wealthy family with no medical records to suggest abuse. My body and mental state points to it. I have no doubt that Carmen put Sans through the same mental abuse that Joseph did to me. Him going back to her would have been the same as me going back to Joseph.” Luna spoke her voice coming through with a sort of sorrow lacing it. 

  


“Carmen knew I had an interest in Sans since the day he walked into the bar. And she purposely came to Grillby’s telling me to stay away from him. So, I tried till the day she dumped him. Then I tried to get close… I don’t remember what happened after that.” Luna spoke and Dusty could feel her digging her fingers into his shirt. Hooking them into his ribs probably unaware of what she was doing to him on a physical level. It was Mouse all over again. That sweet naiveness of fingers curling into sensitive bone because she was upset. 

 

Dusty could hear her crying, his gaze focusing on the ceiling while she did so. Crying was normal for her since they had started this journey. He tried to be understandable but the truth was he was struggling. And right now he was flipping out over the fact that Mouse being on the surface by herself. With Rayven around Mouse never got messed with by the rest of the pack. Stroking Luna’s hair helped to soothe him and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


Luna awoke from a deep sleep unsure of when exactly she had fallen asleep. The smokey scent that wafted off Dusty seemed to have soothed her. Sitting up on the bed she looked down at the sleeping skeleton not wanting to disturb him. The guy was working his ass to the bone to try and save her. He deserved all the sleep that he could get. Leaning over she placed a light kiss to the top of his skull. 

  


“Aww… ain’ that sweet.” A husky feminine voice made Luna jump in reaction. Turning to find a dark haired woman sitting in a chair across from the bed. An oversized blanket wrapped around her body while violet eyes fixated on Luna. Luna could see a scar of what looked like claws over her right eye. “Stare much hunni?” That voice startled Luna once more.

  


“Sorry, it’s just you aren’t like my shifter friend back home. She was much smaller with black hair and a white streak through it.” Luna admitted watching the woman’s dark brows raising upwards.

 

“Ya was friends with a honey badger. Nasty little fucker them ones, sometimes it made me wish they weren’ made. Had a bad run in with one when I took over my pack. Nice to see a human who understands to be honest but… that’s not why I’m here.” The woman settled into her seat wrapping the blanket tighter around her while her gaze drifted off to the side. “I don’ know how he knows me but I need to make sure that those two downstairs don’ find out. It's already rough enough for me as it is.” 

  


Luna could understand that and she didn’t want to risk her getting eaten. “I won’t say a thing and I will make sure this big guy won't say anything either.” Luna admitted reaching behind her to stroke Dusty’s chest. The skeleton reaching up to take hold of it while he was unconscious. “I am sure when he wakes he will want to get a move on. Kind of got a ticking time bomb in my chest.” Luna let out a soft chuckle.

  


The woman’s face softened before she got up. Making her way over to Luna before grabbing ahold of her other hand that wasn’t resting on Dusty’s chest. Rayven looked over the scars that weren’t exactly scars right now. Luna turned her head in embarrassment at her seeing those. “Ya are doin’ this.” Rayven mumbled stroking her thumb over the fresh wound.

  


“Well… past me did this. My best friend Melody used to come over and literally lecture me for hours about how it was bad. I don’t know how long it's been but before the reset these were just scars. I forgot how bad I actually got.” Luna sighed looking down at her hand.

  


Rayven lifted the hand up and to Luna’s shock the other woman’s tongue glided over the cut. The saliva mixing into it essentially knitting the wound back together. Rayven’s head shook from side to side as if she tasted something bad. Luna couldn’t help but frown at the face she made. “Don’ look like that. As much as I hunt I prefer the taste of animal blood in comparison to human. An’ the one that Sans downstairs has attempted to feed me human I kinda looked away.” Rayven hummed letting go of the hand she had licked. Her violet gaze flicking to the other. “The other looks fine which tells me what yur dominant hand is. My saliva will actually knit yur skin back together till it is healed. Ya will still have the scars though. Can’ fix everythin’.” 

  
  


Luna smiled sweetly at the naked woman wrapped in a blanket. “Thank you.”

  


“Not a problem. I...uh… have ulterior motives.” Rayven frowned sitting down on the chair she was in originally. “I want him to go to the surface an’ check on my baby sis for me. If ya could perhaps persuade him to do that for me I would be in yur debt. I miss her so much an’ I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

  


“You’re a good big sister.” Luna mused admiring how caring Rayven was. “I can talk to him. But Dusty kind of does what Dusty wants. There is no pushing him into doing something.”

  


“i’ll do it.” A raspy baritone voice startled them both. Dusty sat up beside Luna stretching to the point she picked up on his back popping. “thanks for lettin’ me sleep butterfly. it don’ take a lot of magic to pop to the surface but.. don’ ya wanna just have me pop ya up there instead?”

  


Luna could see a thoughtful look appear on Rayven’s face. But it fell shortly as it appeared. “As nice as that would be. I wanna see them get outta here first. Me an’ Mousey will have all the time in the world to spend once I’m outta here. Till then I just need to know she’s doin’ alright.” Rayven sighed pulling the blanket tighter over her while her head tilted towards the door as if listening for something.

  


“alright if ya say so. gonna pop up there. should be back in a flash. if either one of ‘em cannibals comes in here luna tell ‘em i stepped out for a bit. an’ that if they harm ya there will be hell to pay.” Dusty patted Luna on the top of the head before climbing out into the middle of the floor. Rolling his head back Luna picked up on the vibrations of magic coursing through the air. Before either her or Rayven knew it the skeleton disappeared from the room.

  


“Should I have told him where to find my baby sister?” Rayven yawned out stretching in the chair she was currently in.

  


“I am sure he will find her. I get the feeling he spent a lot of time in this dimension.” Luna explained to Rayven before scooting over to the side of the bed. Leaving room for Rayven to come over. “Come sit… you look seriously uncomfortable over there.”

  


Rayven walked over to climb next to Luna cuddling the blanket tighter around her. “I feel weird bein’ naked around ya. Ya bein’ a human an’ all. Around the pack there is no such thin’ as modesty unless ya are doin’ down an’ dirty.”

  


“Ah, that would explain the constant waking up in the morning to find Bindie in my cupboards; naked and eating my rather expensive raw honey.” Luna chuckled. 

  


“That’s  honey badger for ya. Dude if we had some good whiskey we would be havin’ a really good gal pal moment here.” 

  


“I know right. But I can’t have alcohol.” Luna sighed smoothing her hand over the swell of her belly feeling the small bump. Rayven’s gaze dropped down to where Luna’s hand was. An envious look appearing on her face. “Want to touch it?”

  


She raised a hand so fast and rolled it over Luna’s belly making her squeak. Something in the way Rayven was currently acting told Luna that the woman had dreamt of having kids. Luna just rested against the wall sliding her hand by her side just relaxing. It was odd given she just met Rayven but she made her feel safe. 

 

The window near the top of the bed crashed in which Luna reacted by pushing Rayven away. Luna was pinned down on the bed by a much larger body. “I knew it! They were holding out on us all! You look so delicious!” A deranged feminine voice cackled maniacally above Luna as something wet fell on her face. 

  


Luna braved opening her eyes to take in the sight of a monster above her. She looked similar to Tops except beige with a more feminine form. Her eyes were a cobalt coloration and she was missing both of her ears. Luna attempted to fight the rabbit off not liking how close she was to her baby bump. Even more so when Luna caught sight of that large knife clutched in the rabbits hand. 

  


“Get off me!” Luna growled out trying to move her hands over to the rabbits chest. But not before that large knife hit her shoulder making Luna cry out. Pain racked through her body as tears streamed through her eyes. With one last bit of adrenaline she shoved the rabbit from her body as best she could. Runt suddenly leapt over her, an open maw grabbing ahold of the bunny’s face. 

  


Luna rolled over on her side grabbing her shoulder while she sobbed out in pain. Warm liquid spilled from the wound through her fingers which sent her into a panic; Her fingers being cut open by the knife still sunk in her shoulder. The door to the room was swung open until it slammed into a nearby wall.

  


“thorn.” A gravelled baritone voice ground out. “what the fuck have i told… snack, fuck!”

  


The thudding sound of footsteps moved closer to the bed till she was grabbed and cuddled to a large chest. A ruby red eye stared down over her taking in the sight of the wound. “fuck where’s dust-bunny?” Axe asked before a black furry body slammed into him, sending him flying off the bed. 

  


Luna reached up removing the knife from her shoulder a smothered gasp escaping her. Someone pulled it from her hand and that large body covered over her again. “Thanks. Going to make it easier for when I cut you up into itty bitty pieces. My babies need to eat they are so hungry. You understand don’t you?” For a moment that crazed bunny sounded actually sad for what she was about to do.

  


“Can’t say I do.” Luna whined before curling her fingers into a fist. Swinging it upwards she managed to clock the bunny straight on the nose. The bunny fell back and into a lavender colored blade.

  


“mind if i _cut_ in?” A raspy voice spoke making Luna breathe out a sigh of relief. The bunny looked down at the blade before she turned into a grey colored powder that sprinkled delicately over Luna. Dusty grimaced when he came into view like he felt something in him move uncomfortably. His gaze focused on her that frown tightening. “butterfly.” 

  


“she smells so… good.” A gravel like purr came from below making Luna looked down at the ground. Axe was sitting up his pupil completely expanded till it filled his entire socket. Royal blue drool rolled from the corner of his mouth down his mandible till it dripped off his chin. His tongue rolling out of his mouth to slide over his teeth in a hungry manner. “i’m so hungry.” 

  


Axe was to his feet in the blink of an eye, Dusty moving protectively in front of Luna. “don’ do this axe. c’mon she’s the same snack as before.” 

  
  


Luna whimpered as pain surged through her shoulder before she moved back against the wall. More so when a royal blue cleaver appeared in his hand. He took a menacing step towards the bed and Luna felt genuine fear at the way he looked at her. Blood seeping from her shoulder completely soaking the shirt that she was wearing. Something stopped him from moving closer but the movement was tugged back. 

  


Runt had ahold of the back of his hoodie attempting to keep him from moving. Dusty locked his gaze with the amber colored eyes as she whimpered. Axe would no doubt punish her for this. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad but maybe some news would aid in her hope. “she’s kickin’ ass up there an’ takin’ names. she’s lookin’ for ya too an’ hopin’ ya return. she misses ya a lot.” Dusty spoke catching the amber coloration draining to that familiar violet. A whimper rolling from her once more but Dusty didn’t have long. Axe would overpower Rayven sooner rather than later. 

  


Turning back around he looked over Luna’s wound making him wince. Scooping her into his arms he wished he had time to get her patched up. There was no chance for that not with Axe currently on a hungering attack. “don’ worry we’ll get ya taken care of when we jump.” Dusty tried to comfort her as magic flowed over him. Jumping to whatever dimension came next hoping that it would be better than this one. 

  


The jump not only took him to a better dimension but it dropped him on his back. And onto a table that collapsed under his and Luna’s combined weight. The occupants at the table jumping to their feet as Dusty cradled Luna as best he could. The scent of berries, taco’s, and honey filtered through the air. Along with a cottony like scent that fluttered through his nose. 

  


“Luna?” A way too familiar female voice called out before Butterfly was ripped from his arms. 

  


“well... well… out to hurt more humans again dusty?” A voice familiar to Paps’ spoke.

  


“IT APPEARS SO BROTHER. HE HURT OUR MATE’S FRIEND. LET’S TEACH HIM A LESSON SHALL WE? MWEE-HEE-HEE.” An overly excited baritone voice spoke out. Great just what he needed Lollipop and Valiant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest here this chapter went a different way in my head than what I wrote. I love writing Axe and Rayven in the Underground. I feel she had more emotions here and in GDY. I need to start pulling that into MSP definitely!


	50. Soul Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being new to the soulbond Sans researches a certain perk that he intends to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! 50 chapters! Holy Hell! I know we are expecting a big fight scene between Valliant, Lollipop, and Dusty. But I think we needed some Classic and Luna love. 
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta Reader RubyDracoGirl! You are so awesome Rubes, seriously thank you for being my Beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Um... I am going through the other chapters and changing somethings in them to fit better with the story. When I wrote Strangers it was intended to be a One-shot. It turned out to be more than that and I love taking this journey with you guys. Thank you for your support! It means so much.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warnings at the end.

Sans found himself stroking his ribs through his shirt at his sentry post in Hotlands. An all-too familiar sexual feeling pulsing through his soul. A low grumble coming from him as the memories of how close Remix had gotten to Luna still rolling through his mind. It was irritating sure but he couldn't be mad. Remix had loved Luna, that same care that Sans felt glowing in Mix's eye lights. And there was no doubt the shy skeleton would profess his feelings to Luna. Stars, Sans would if he wasn't already bonded to her.

 

Sans had seen first hand what Remix had done to save Luna from the pain she would feel when all their alternates vanished. Cracking the shyer skeleton's soul right down the center from the immense pain that he suffered. The dancer had collapsed to the ground cradling Luna close to him while he muttered apologies into her ear. And that it was for the best. 

 

As mad as Sans wanted to be he couldn't be. Remix had taken away the anger Sans had held towards Luna for not being Carmen. There was no doubt in his mind that he had hurt Luna not once but multiple times and yet she had chosen to be with him. Chosen to love him and cherish the bond between the two of them. If Remix hadn't done what he had then Sans wouldn't have had a chance to be with his Moon Princess.

 

Frustration built up in him when Luna's soul stopped giving off sexual pulses. Yet he experienced his own hunger and longing for his mate. No doubt she would be resting after the energetic shy skeleton had his fun with her. A low hum vibrated through Sans while he glanced down at the book in his lap. The entire book was about soul bonds and the various things one could do with it. This section specifically about Soul Dreams. 

 

Soul Dreams were often shared between bonded pairs. Allowing them to share one another in the dream realm and Sans had his outcode alternate to thank for this. Squinting down there was a detail that some pairs didn't have to be bonded to share Soul Dreams but they needed to be soul mates. That was an intriguing bit even though it didn't pertain to him and Luna. But he knew someone else it pertained to and Sans had no doubt that he knew about Soul Dreams.

 

Inhaling deeply he leaned back in his seat while he figured out how to start a Soul Dream. Both of them needed to be asleep to start off. He hoped Luna was asleep because if she was he would get to see her, feel her… take her. Sans wanted to see her again, he only hoped that with the soul bond would allow him to touch her. “please do somethin’ for me dream. i need my mate.” Sans sighed leaning back in his chair, letting out a long low sigh.

 

Closing his sockets he allowed his body to drift off into a deep sleep. Feeling his body slunk heavily into the chair. Magic flowing thick through his bones to clasp around the soul that formed under the shirt. Glowing a pure white light at first before allowing its cyan coloration to fill it. The dusky pale purple coloration pulsing lovingly through his soul. It made him hum with anticipation that he would see her soon. 

 

Not long did he fall into the sleep that he woke up covered in blankets. And not just blankets just wrapped around his body but there were also blankets strung up by thick yarn strands. Looking around he smiled happily remembering when they had done this. It was after he had allowed her into his room that first night. Good this was promising to him, it meant that he wasn't in the underground… for now. 

 

The blankets shifted beside him reminding him of why he was there. No, actually there was no need of being reminded. Sans knew why he was there and that he wanted to be there. Moving his hand up to the top of the blanket he peeled it downwards revealing the sleeping woman beside him. His soul fluttered in response to seeing her there that he could feel liquid pooling on the rims of his sockets. Mahogany colored hair was in a tangled mess over the pillow while eyes were hidden from the world by sleepy lids. 

 

Sans hummed happily as he climbed over her taking a moment to bask in her beauty. A crackle of magic could be heard in the room pulling his attention from his mate. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a familiar skeleton sitting in the chair near his desk. The golden circlet resting atop his skull with a the ends curving in two different directions at the center of his forehead. Honey gold eye lights fixed on Sans where he was currently resting as bone brows came down angling down towards his nasal cavity. 

 

“not that i don’t mind feeding off happy feelin’s classic; but this was a bit of a stretch. do you have any idea how much energy it took to get this to happen?” Dream spoke his voice coming out silky the type that would be used in a lullaby. It was a vast difference to Dream’s twin brother who sounded similar to Axe with an oil like sound as well. 

 

“a lot i assume. i am thankful nonetheless. it means a lot to me that i can see her again.” Sans spoke moving his hands over her cheek.watching while she turned onto her side. Moving to lay along his side he tugged her closer to his body.

 

“be glad she was asleep. otherwise this would have been much more difficult. but she misses you just as much as you miss her. can’t have the most adorable couple ever be so miserable. especially considering that spell that was placed on you has more surprises to come.” Dream grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk and wiped it across his brow. Making Sans notice the pale yellow beads that dotted his face. Sans really should tell him those were his masturbating tissues. But he kept that information to himself. 

 

“there’s more?” Sans winced not liking the idea of seeing what his other alternates had done with his mate. Especially Crimson since Sans could see that one being all over Luna. The thought had him pulling the sleeping woman closer to his body. A low moan escaping her while she pressed her face into his shirt. 

 

“of course there’s more!” Dream growled out at him. “you were a very bad boy classic and this is karma coming back to bite you in the tailbone. if it wasn’t for that spell you wouldn’t have had the chance that you did to get her. i knew when she started dreaming about you the first time. and i felt crushed when you turned her away. not once but multiple times because she was not that red head.” 

 

Sans frowned at the way Dream was talking to him. It seemed so out of character for him but in that same thought Dream was right. Just from the way he had spoken to her when he had found out she was living with Dusty, Axe, and Traps. With the way he had thought back then he thought those three were dangerous. And he didn’t want Luna around them, he hadn’t meant to come across so harshly. But he could have had more delicacy with her.

 

“i am goin’ to be makin’ it up to her when i get out of the underground.” Sans explained stroking his fingers through Luna’s hair having missed the thick curls wrapping around his phalanges.

 

Dream sprung out of his chair and Sans felt a tug in his chest that shouldn’t be felt in the subconscious fantasy. His breath hitching within his nonexistent throat while he delicately cradled Luna to him. Even as he was tugged forward on the bed by his soul. “ **y o u   b e t t er**!”

 

Sans felt scared for the first time in his life of his outcode happiness absorbing alternate. This was completely out of character for Dream but there was something deep seeded into his sockets that hinted at some sort of pain or loss. Looking down he found a locket dangling delicately from Dream’s cervical vertebrae. 

 

“she deserves the world served up on a platter for what she endured classic. not being treated like she was a mistake which is how you treated her. i know she will have it in her to forgive you within a soul beat. because she already has.” Dream sighed lowering his golden glowing hand till it was resting by his side. The heavy feeling within Sans’ chest fading making him feel better.

 

“may i have some time with my mate before either of us wake please. i don’ want to be rude but i desperately want to enjoy some time with her. but thank ya for doin’ this for me. i will find some way to make it up to ya.” Sans hoped to ease the temper within his alternate.

 

“don’t make it up to me classic. make it up to her.” With that Dream vanished with a puff of golden sparkles that showered over the floor. 

 

Sans blew out a puff of breath feeling the tension leave his body at the disappearance of the normally chipper skeleton. Between Dream, Vallant, and the Inkster Sans would feel overwhelmingly sick to the stomach of how happy they were. But the way Dream currently reacted was saddening, almost like the outcode was depressed. A soft feminine sigh had him shaking the thoughts of what might be plaguing Dream. 

 

Looking down he was graced with an all too familiar pair of heterochromia eyes looking up at him through dark lashes. Surprise registering in them at first before her hand moved up to caress his cheekbone. Sans tilted his head into her warm palm loving the feel of it. Stars how he missed the light caresses especially when he felt her fingers smooth to the back of his skull.

 

“This can’t be real.” Luna spoke her voice sounding so worn out. But Sans found himself just completely enamoured over it. 

 

“i want it to be. but this is just a dream, princess. soul dream to be precise, it's part of the soulbond.” Sans explained stroking her cheek some more not caring if they had sex at this moment. He was just happy to be holding her. 

 

“I can honestly say I am digging those perks.” Luna beamed looking up at him before moving to sit up. Sans regrettably let her watching as the shirt she had borrowed from him slide into place. As much as he loved her in his clothes he enjoyed the sight of her in one of those loose tank tops she wore underneath was much preferred. “I miss you.”

 

“not as much as i miss ya princess.” Sans leaned in to her pressing his teeth to her lips. Happy when she responded by kissing him back. Immediately taking the kiss to a deeper extent making him grip hold of her hips. Pulling her into his lap which draped her thighs around his hip bone. The kiss turned from loving to smoldering between the two of them which forced him to pull away. “stars i envy remix for gettin’ to repop your virginity.”

 

Luna flinched away from him at the mention of the dancing skeleton. Sans gripped her and pulled her close shushing her even as she attempted to speak. Knowing the apology was about to roll off her tongue. Sans didn’t want an apology, he knew what her and Remix shared in the past. He wasn’t about to hold Luna accountable for falling in love with his alternate. If anything he felt responsible for not allowing her to be happy. Even if that meant he lost out on his soulmate. 

 

“no need to give me an explanation princess. i am not mad about any of it nor am i hurt. there’s nothin’ more i can say to persuade ya that this is the truth. that isn’ why i made this link for us though. i made this link so that i can be able to hold ya.” Sans stroked his phalanges over her back loving the feel of holding her. “just let me enjoy ya in my arms.”

 

The press of fingers into his shirt just over his floating ribs had him gasping in surprise. His body trembling from the attention he was given. Letting go of her shoulders he moved to lay back on the bed. Luna pulled her feet from where he moved to his hands stroking her sides lovingly. “I can do that Daddy, and so much more.” Luna smiled down at him leaning down to press her lips against his teeth which had him moaning. Even more so when her hands snaked under his shirt grabbing hold of his spine above his pelvic bone. 

 

“oh princess, please don’ stop. i’ve been in need of your touch.” Sans whined when her thumbs stroked up his spine till she found his ribs. A gasp escaping him when she squeezed them while she ground the center between her parted thighs against his magic already swirling there. Seemed she remembered how to get him going once more. 

 

“Don’t plan on it Daddy. I want to feel you too.” Luna cooed at him making his magic fully form in his shorts. One of her hands removed from his ribs only to trail down and into his shorts. “Already formed for me, Daddy?” 

 

“always for ya, princess.” Sans groaned when her small fingers wrapped themselves around his girthy magic. Knowing that his knot was formed too and he wanted to have it shoved so deep in her. Reaching past her, he tried to push his shorts lower noticing that she was only in his shirt. 

 

The feel of cloth panties being the only barrier from her needy core and his bones. Sans moved to throw her down on her back so that he could climb over the top of his mate. “i need ya. an’ unlike the first time together i don’ want ‘no’ to be an answer. it’s hell for me to be in the underground without ya. all i want is to wake up to your touch. an’ i am goin’ to feel ya as soon as i get out of this hell.” Sans gripped her panties and pulled them down those silky smooth legs tossing them over his shoulders. “make a promise to me.”

 

Luna looked up at him her head tilted to the side patiently waiting for him to answer. Slipping his phalanges up against her sex and finding her already dripping for him. Yes, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And Sans was going to have his mate. “when we come out of the underground entrance will be off to the side of mount ebott; dusty should know where it is. i want ya to promise that ya will be there when we come out. an’ trust me when i say that ya will know when i am out. because i will be sendin’ out large vibes of pure joy of seein’ my mate again.”

 

Looking up into those eyes watching them search his face for the truth. There was something underlying that curiosity it was worry and fear. Not wanting to spoil the mood they were currently in he wasn’t going to remind her that she was dying. That news from Dusty had been hard enough for him to take. It made Sans glad that he had soulbonded her when he had the opportunity. Because if she died he would dust and he wouldn’t have to feel the ache of losing her. Paps couldn’t be spared from it and given that Sans was much aware of his younger brother’s capability of remembering Luna. It saddened him but again he didn’t want to ruin the mood. 

 

“I can promise that, Daddy.” Sans stopped looking at her; the unsureness of her situation was there. At least that’s what he felt through their link. But that promise she meant it, if they both lived she would be there waiting for him. And the first thing he intended to do when he got her back into his arms was breed her. Wanting that baby they both had been yearning for to be a real thing. He doubted that he could breed her through a soul dream or else he would try it. Plus, there was the fact that he risked doing damage to her soul if he did that. Damage that could kill her before she reached the farm boy. 

 

Sans smiled down at his beloved moon princess knowing she would be there when he got out. "good girl. ya ready for daddy?" 

 

"I'm always ready for you Daddy." Luna beamed up at him. 

 

Sans moved to wrap her legs around his waist pulling just so her calves rested over his hips. Reaching between the two of them he grabbed his thick throbbing magic. The electric sensation of it vibrating in his palm while he gave a few experimental strokes. His excitement and need for her was definitely showing in that ghostly like cock that he was currently fondling.

 

"stars, gotta go slow, princess. daddy has missed ya so much that he is really excited that he can' seem to control his size. i don' wanna hurt my princess." He warned her, hoping she wouldn't back out from him taking her. The want for this was so strong that it was taking every bit of him not to just hilt himself in her soaking core.

 

"I am good with anything, Daddy. I just want whatever you are willing to give." Luna smiled up at him spurring him forward. 

 

Moving to hover over her body his girth wrapped in his hand while he angled himself at her center. The heated sensation that was rolling from her had him shivering in anticipation. Looking her in the eyes he knew that he was delaying it because he knew it would feel downright amazing. She was his mate and made everything so much better. That at least was his opinion and that mattered. The want to ask her if she was ready again nearly rolled off his tongue until her calves tightened around him and he was pulled forward.

 

For once his mate proved to be the impatient one even as he slid into her warm depths. Nearly choking when he felt silken was practically strangling his thick magic. They both let out a low groan from the motion. Small fingers pushed up under his hoodie reminding him that he needed to remove it. Sans haphazardly removed it while he rolled into Luna forcing a whimper from her. Tossing his jacket somewhere in the room he removed his shirt catching sight of his illuminated soul as he did. Not stopping his thrusts into his mate as he felt her sex swallow him with each thrust in.  

 

"fuck princess." Sans spoke now shirtless while he pressed his hands into the bed on either side of her head. Snapping his hips into her a bit rougher her hands moving down to his ribs. Small fingers curling into the gaps, earning her a shuddering moan from him.

 

"More, Daddy. Please I need more." His Princess begged of him making him feel an immense amount of warmth spread through him. Obliging in her request giving her what she wanted of him. 

 

"daddy's happy to give his princess... whatever she... wants." Pausing between words to give her an abrupt thrust, her fingers tightening into his ribs each time. Not concerned that she might break them with how rough she was being. It told Sans thay she was loving what he was giving her. 

 

They both wanted and needed this; the pleasure that racked through their conjoined bodies was indescribable. The love pouring from his mate's soul into his via the link nearly had him sobbing. Wanting to be angry for the actions of his past self for dismissing such a wonderful woman. All the memories he experienced proved that he had not been kind to her except for one time when she had been dating Remix.

 

Even while he watched her panting underneath him, her face contorting with each deep seated thrust. Sans couldn't believe that he had ever wanted Carmen over his true mate. Luna proving over and over again that she wasn't the complicated redhead. Coming from a wealthy family who mistreated such a compassionate woman.

 

Leaning forward he rested his weight above her locking her into a passionate kiss shallowing his thrusts into her. Her arms moved to lock around his shoulders pulling a purr from him. Sans made a silent promise that he was going to do everything right. He was going to make up for what his past self had done to her. She deserved everything that he could offer her and so much more. Those thoughts planted within his mind as they both came. Sans took the opportunity to push his knot deep into her trembling sex. Locking himself into her not caring if this were a dream or not.

 

Scooping her delicately into his arms he rolled over cradling her to his chest . Her much smaller form draped over him in exhaustion. It made Sans thank whatever in the universe had thought he should hop on the train that night. If he hadn't then he was sure that he wouldn't have her in his life. Arms wrapping around her he could feel her snuggling tightly into his rib cage which he was glad he had formed a sort of cushioning over them so not to hurt her. Dream’s words echoing in the deep recesses of his mind. "i know she will have it in her to already to forgive you in a soul beat. because she already has." Seemed Dream was right but Sans would discuss things with her when they weren't so far apart. He still intended on making it up to her.

 

"not sure how much longer this is gonna last princess. it works better when we are closer in proximity. been readin' up more information about soulbonds. so if ya feel some rather odd sensations that's just me experimentin'." Sans tilted his head down pressing his teeth against the top of her head.

 

"I am actually looking forward to that. Means you are thinking about me the way I am thinking about you." Luna chuckled making him have a laugh of his own even while he pulled her closer.

 

 _SANS!_ A voice called out to him making him lift his head. Someone was calling him but it was just him and Luna in this room.

 

 _SANS WAKE UP…_ No, he didn't want to wake up. Not yet. Let him enjoy his mate just a bit longer. The familiar scent of dark flowers and sweet berries making him want this to not be a dream. 

 

His body trembled while he clutched her tightly in his arms. Luna lifted her head looking at him. "What's wrong?" 

 

"someone's tryin' to wake me up, but i don' wanna go. i just want to be here with ya. it's all i want right now." Sans sighed moving a hand to stroke her cheek.

 

"You have to get out from the underground, Daddy. I will be there when you get out remember." Luna spoke leaning in to kiss him…

 

 _SANS IT'S PAPPY! HE'S BEEN DUSTED!_ That woke Sans up instantly finding a familiar red headed fish woman in front of him. She was leaning over the counter of his sentry station. She was panting heavily while she gripped his shoulders forcing him to understand that she had been attempting to rouse him from his dream. 

 

“what ya mean he’s been dusted?!” Sans growled once he gained his barings. Looking down he caught sight of Paps’ red scarf dangling from Undyne’s armor. Getting to his feet he snatched it off her armor looking at it. There were specks of dust covering it. “paps? no... she promised... “

 

“Promised what? What’s going on Sans? Why weren’t you watching over the human? This is their doing and we both know it!” Undynes’ accusations kept coming out while Sans was too stunned to notice the approaching figure behind her. 

 

“Sans! We gotta-” Undynes words were cut off forcing Sans to look up from his brother’s beloved scarf. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Frisk promised that she was going to help him get out so that he could see his mate again. 

 

Sans felt his sockets go wide at the sight of Undyne frozen in place. That one yellow eye that wasn’t covered with the eye patch wide with surprise. Her crimson pupils shrunk down to a prick making Sans wonder what was wrong. The fish woman combusted into dust before his sockets causing him to shortcut out of the way when he caught sight of the black handle dropping. The metal slicing into the pile of dust in front of his sentry station. 

 

“Darn was hoping to get two with one shot.” A boyish voice chuckled with humor making Sans turn to see Frisk? No, in his dimension Frisk was a girl.

 

“what’s the meanin’ of this, kid?” Sans snapped clutching Paps’ scarf in his hand even as the kid walked forward grabbing the knife from the dust. Using the green and yellow striped shirt to clean it off. Lifting it up to reveal four knife wounds in the kid’s stomach. 

 

Vermillion rimmed hazel eyes peeked up from tawny brown hair that was cut above his ears. A grin spreading over his face when he caught Sans staring. “Like my battle wounds trash bag? Your alternate thought bringing me to your dimension would prevent me from resetting the world. So he doesn’t get to see that freak of an albino anymore when she dies again.”

 

Sans felt his soul stop in his chest at what this kid had just said. This wasn’t his Frisk; this was Axe’s Frisk. The kid who killed King Asgore and left the Underground to wither in starvation. Taking a step back Sans could feel the fear inch up his spine. The kid admitted to being able to do resets in this dimension. If this was true then things were getting more screwed up. This wasn’t good especially since he could already see a genocide run happening. He had been too wrapped up in the thoughts of Luna to notice it before.

 

“Hey Trash Bag.” Sans looked up to find the kid standing in front of him. “Heads up.” The kid tossed something at Sans causing him to react his hands opening to grab what was thrown at him. 

 

Looking down when the object fell into his hands Sans jumped back nearly dropping it. Paps’ dismembered head rested in his hands for moments before it too burst into a cloud of Dust. The sharp pain pulsed through his soul before he caught sight of something shiny coming at him. Shortcutting out of there before it could come closer he fell into his Judgement Hall panting heavily. His body trembling to the point he could hear his bones trembling. 

 

“dusty what have ya brought into my dimension?” He questioned to no one trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this loop with this newer version of Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Deaths
> 
> -Hides before anything is thrown at her- 
> 
>  
> 
> So... for those who are confused this isn't Classic Frisk that Sans just encountered. This is Horror Frisk! And this has yet to happen in Go Dust Yourself but think of it as a Sneak of what's to come. Frisk no matter what dimension they are in can reset that dimension. This just brings more problems for Classic.
> 
> And before ya say I'm heartless I balled my eyes out writing the end to this.


	51. The Magnificent Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still suffering from her injury a starve crazed rabbit had caused Luna lands into two skeletons. One attempting to repair the damage while the other wishes to cause more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week of writing, constant doubts over this chapter, and I am still doubting this chapter. RubyDracoGirl insists that it is an awesome chapter. Even when I was tempted to just scrap it.
> 
>  
> 
> I know a few of ya wanted this update, I apologize for taking so long. I um... am not used to writing swap because I struggle with Swap Sans' personality. That being said he is rather different in my writing than what I am sure what everyone is expecting. Please keep in mind I do have 2 other fics running. Its another reason why Strangers takes so long to update. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The minute Dusty got up to his feet he was nearly attacked with a club made up of bone. He only had a split second before he shortcut to the otherside of the room to avoid the swing. Stars, was he wrong about Axe's dimension being the worst one to end up in. Things between Dusty and this alternate's mate was rather unfixed so to speak. Mostly because she didn't want to fix things between them. Valiant was quick given his high abundance of energy along with his training he had done in the underground to be a part of the Royal Guard. The energetic taco-loving version of Dusty was currently sporting a grey button up shirt neatly tucked into a set of faded blue jeans held up by a black belt. A light blue kerchief tied around his neck forming a large bow on the backside of his cervical vertebrae.

  
  


Aquamarine eye lights were focused intently on Dusty while he came charging. Dusty really didn’t want to pick a fight with this version of himself. He made the kid with the determination soul seem like a walk in the park. And that was saying something because Dusty dealt with that kid for three hundred and twenty seven resets before he started fighting back. How many did he fight with the kid before he peaced out? Not staying in his dimension long enough for the kid to drag him back. Dusty wished that Valiant was the only one to deal with. Honey gold colored magic outlined Dusty within a matter of seconds making him gasp. The magic lifting him up into the air which had Dusty in an angry panic.

  
  


“ **p u t  m e d o w n!!** ” Dusty demanded with an annoyance while he floated mid air sending a dirty look at the orange sweater wearing bastard whose left eye was swirling the color of his magic. Lolli was the alternate to Papyrus and on a good day Dusty knew that Luna would like him. Mostly because Lolli would have reminded her of Classic. Their demeaners were identical along with a somewhat similar clothing style. Then again Lolli wasn't known for his acceptance of the older brother being into the woman they brought back with them. If Dusty's theory was right Valiant would be drawn to Luna which would irritate Lolli. And if Lolli got rude towards Luna then Dusty would knock him down. “ **i  a m  t i r e d! w h e r e ‘ s  b u t t e r f l y?** ” 

  
  


“Our Mate Has Her, You Fiend!” Valiant growled out making Dusty practically pale at the thought. Valiant’s mate was Melody Carmichal, the woman Dusty had hurt during his heat cycle when he endured it with her. The one woman who threatened to cut off his ecto dick if he ever came near her again. And yet she had Luna with her. Would she tell her? His sins crawled up his back feeling self conscious like the time he had created a flower out of his magic. Dusty didn't want Luna to look at him like Melody had and still did.

  
  


“think ya have done enough damage to that little human.” Lolli commented angling his head towards the ground where there was a pool of blood staining the hard wood. Thorn had stabbed her when the starved rabbit had gotten hold of Butterfly.

  
  


Dusty’s sockets widened at the blood knowing that she needed to be healed. Guilt ate at him at the same time from the knowledge it had happened when he was supposed to be watching her. A low growl escaped him while he focused his magic trying to pinpoint a spot close to Lolli. Once he had that spot he shortcut across the room clocking Lolli upside the head with a snarl. Grabbing the taller skeleton by the front of his hoodie Dusty pulled him down till they were face to face with one another. “i’m done with everyone accusin’ me of hurtin’ her! i am the only one attemptin’ to help her! an’ all of ya assume i am the one tryin’ to…”

  
  


Dusty didn’t get the opportunity to say anymore because something hit the back of his head. The sound of metal echoing off his skull reminded him of the time Rayven clanked him with a frying pan. Turning his head he came face to face with a pair of furious pale green eyes before he hummed out a name. “melody.” Before he hit the ground blanking out. 

  
  
  


Melody stared down at the familiar LV corrupted skeleton currently knocked out at her feet. Lifting her pale green eyes to look at the two that were currently surrounding her she flicked her gaze back to Valiant. Melody wasn’t much with her tanned skin and honey wheat hair. Compared to Luna, Melody felt she was a plain Jane. But Valiant always found a way to make her feel special. Admiring the soft curves of her body or the way she didn’t dress very feminine. 

  
  


It angered her that they had chosen to start a fight with Dusty before addressing the injured human that he had brought with him. Then again, neither of them remembered meeting her. Neither of them even knew about her which had hurt Melody deeply. All she wanted was to go back to her friend that she had been stolen from. The woman she had grown up along with since she had been brought home by the Montgomery’s. Melody had been a simple average kid in comparison to Joseph, but Sonia had never looked down upon her like she was under her. No, Sonia had been kind and caring towards Melody. The two of them becoming thick as thieves when Sonia had endured going to school. 

  
  


 “Luna needs healing. She is currently bleeding all over the couch. Lolli, tie that one up so that we don’t have to worry about him.” Melody huffed in Dusty’s direction angry that she dared to have to look at him. The painful memories of his heat cycle and what he had done to her weighed heavy on her mind making Melody want to kick him for good measure. Withholding that temptation as best she could.  _ Luna needs to be cared for first. She matters more than this pile of dust. _

  
  


Following Valliant into the other room she didn’t dare to cast a glance over her shoulder at Lolli to make sure he did as she asked. Placing the well dented frying pan on the counter. Valiant would be upset when he caught sight of the dent she had placed in it. The sweet skeleton cared deeply about the cooking set she had bought him for Gyftmas. Took months of saving up tips secretly at Muffet’s for her to afford the nice set. Lolli was rather pissed he hadn’t gotten anything but hey he should have been so much nicer to her. Denting the pan wasn’t intentional but Luna was currently bleeding out and holding onto the consciousness as best she could. She needed to be healed by the green magic that Valiant carried.

  
  


Standing in the living room now she found herself staring at Luna who was dressed in oversized clothing. Looking the same as the day they had left their hometown together. Promising one another that their future would be so much brighter. And yet here was her best friend laying across the couch and bleeding out. Looking her over, Melody gasped at the sight of Luna’s swollen belly. Kneeling down she couldn’t help but place her hand over it. She was… pregnant. Two different colored eyes were narrowed on her making Melody realize that she remembered everything.

  
  


“Got your memories back eh Lulu?” Melody chided trying to start the conversation off calmly. 

  
  


“Y-you can s-say that a-again?” Luna spoke her voice coming out in quaking shivers while she laid there pressing her fingers against the gushing wound. “W-why d-did you l-leave?”

  
  


“We were supposed to bring you with us. But, something happened. I’m not clear on the details since I don’t recall the night perfectly. I have a feeling Sans is responsible for it.” Melody sighed watching as Valiant walked closer to Luna. 

  
  


“O-okay but still I don’t understand why y-you left?” Luna pouted looking at Melody and honestly the honey blond had no way of answering her. The truth was she had been planning for months to go with Lolli back to Classic’s dimension and grab Luna. All she wanted was to bring her bestie back home with her mates. She was sure that someone in this dimension could make Luna happy. No matter how much Lolli protested bringing Luna back, it was what Melody wanted so he helped her out with it. 

  
  


Sharing heat cycles between the two of them could be rather tiring at the same time. But Melody enjoyed it, maybe… Luna could find happiness with one of them. The sight of that pregnant belly though told Melody that might not be the case so much anymore. 

  
  


Valiant walked into the living room finding the injured woman resting on the couch. Blood seeping out onto the avocado green fabric that it was made of. Glancing over to his mate he could pick up on the worry eating at her. Kneeling beside her he brought his hands to grip the shivering woman’s hand. Not liking how much she was shaking, it was setting off his own nerves. From the way his mate was speaking to her they knew one another. 

  
  


“This Isn’t As Bad As I Thought. If Dusty Jumped With Her Though It Could Have Been A Lot Worse. I Am Surprised She Did Not Die From The Wound.” Valiant stated removing his pale blue gloves from his hands. “Interesting Scent She Carries With Her. Gummy Bears And Orange Cloves.”

  
  


Melody moved down taking the bottom of the shirt in her hand. Bringing it up to her nose she inhaled deeply a smile warming over her at the memory of who smelled like Gummy Bears. “I see we are still canoodling with Remix. Is the kid his?” Melody asked Luna concern over that baby bump that was settled there. 

  
  


“No. I-it’s Sans’.” Luna responded making Melody’s blood freeze up. 

  
  


“Pardon?” Melody could feel the joy of seeing Luna again starting to crack. Of all the people for Luna to get tangled with it had to be that asshole. “We aren’t talking… Classic Sans now. Are we?”

  
  


The way Luna’s attention became diverted off to the side made Melody snap out slamming her hand into the couch. Making the woman who was currently laying on the couch flinch in response. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you a glutton for punishment Luna? Or have you forgotten…”

  
  


Just as the words came out Melody recalled what had been done. One of the skeletons had wiped Luna’s memory of what had been done to her by Classic. There were only two culprits on that list of who would do it. One she knew had done it before out of the sake to aid Luna into forgetting a particularly traumatic part of her past. Which forced her to forget not only him but the other skeleton who had stalked her from the shadows. The first culprit was Wheaty and he had been torn when Luna was incapable of remembering him when he had been forced to wipe her memory. The other one was Mix. He had been forgotten the first time due to Wheaty casting the spell. But Mix had wanted to keep Luna so bad that he also didn’t want to risk losing her to his own greed. Yeah, Mix sounded like the right culprit for this one. 

  
  


“Mix took your memories of all the alternates didn’t he?” Melody spoke in a soft voice watching Valiant return to his work on Luna. Green magic pouring over the wound while beads of aquamarine sweat began to spread over the top of his skull. 

  
  


Luna nodded her head slowly looking up at Melody. “S-some things come back quickly. Others not so much. I feel like there's a ch-chunk m-missing.” 

  
  


“Do you remember our last fight? Before I left that was?” Melody had to know if Luna remembered that. Even if she didn’t it meant that Melody would have to tell her about it. 

  
  


“That Might Not Be Wise To Talk About Melody. Her Soul Is…” Valiant started off looking over Luna’s chest with a gaze that read discomfort. 

  
  


“What’s wrong with her Soul?” Melody asked, hearing the shuffled sound of shoes sliding against the floor before it became replaced by a loud thump to the ground. It sounded like someone had hit the ground in the kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder, she found a scowling Dusty holding the frying pan she had hit him with. Currently positioned at the entryway that connected the living room and kitchen. That maniacal perma grin he normally wore turned into a disappointing scowl while his gaze narrowed on her.  

  
  


Panic hit her at the concept that he just knocked out Lolli without batting an eye. The murderous skeleton looked exhausted beyond reasoning while he stepped into the living room. That frying pan being lowered to his side while he approached the couch. Valiant stiffened pulling from the healing he was doing to Luna to look up at Dusty.  _ How the hell did he wake up so fast?  _  Melody wondered making sure to keep an eye on him.

  
  


Taking a moment, she glanced back to find Lolli clonked out on the ground but over all he looked unharmed. Dusty cleared his throat still holding the frying pan in his hand. Melody took the chance to glance up at him while he twirled the frying pan with an unamused expression. “been hit enough with one of these that it don’ keep me down lon’. my mate’s sister is rather fond of usin’ ‘em on me when i step out of line.”

  
  


For some reason the idea of a woman using a frying pan on Dusty made her chuckle. Luna gave a soft chuckle the trembles in her body managing to calm down from the healing Valiant had done. “look i don’ care what your beef with me is. hard to apologize for somethin’ in the past if ya won’ allow me to talk to ya. but butterfly needs healin’ especially to her soul. once she’s healed an’ i’m rested we can be out of your hair.”

  
  


Melody didn’t like that idea not one bit. She especially didn’t like the idea of this skeleton traveling around with Luna. Getting to her feet she winced reminding herself that she was eight months pregnant. And that her baby could come at any point. Turns out the pregnancy with a human carrying a monster wasn’t as long as a regular humans. She still questioned how she ended up pregnant with Valiant’s child. They weren’t even bonded yet! If anyone should have gotten her pregnant it should have been Lolli but he never showed interest in wanting kids with her. There was always this look of disgust in his eyes whenever he looked at her. 

  
  


The locket around her neck contained Valiant’s magic which helped to aid in any negative effects being in another dimension might cause. When she had first arrived she experienced being sick and overwhelmingly tired all the time. Some skeleton that threw up this black ink like substance had told Valiant that she needed something that would tie her to the dimension. A soulbond would be more beneficial but Melody had shown resistance. Being bound to the energetic skeleton meant she would not be able to go home to retrieve her bestie. And everything in her screamed to return to Luna, to make sure Joseph would never be able to get his hands on her. So Valiant opted for the other option to have a magical imbued item fixed to her that aided in keeping her not so sick. Lolli never offered to share his magic with her, it was only Valiant. 

  
  


Luna was in the exact position that Melody had never wanted her in. “She’s not leaving.” Melody spoke in a firm tone making sure to get into Dusty’s face the best that she could. 

  
  


Dusty glared down at Melody, finding the human to be rather annoying. It confused him why she was getting so defensive over Luna. Something nagged at the back of his mind that he could not recall. It irritated him all over again because this was like those sealed memories. The ones of Luna, wait… His sockets became hooded when it clicked. Luna and Melody were friends, they lived together. Why did that knowledge make him tremble? 

  
  


Shaking his head, he inhaled a deep breath as he focused  on the small blond woman. Wanting nothing more than to get Butterfly cared for. “she needs to be taken to wheaty, melody. her soul will shatter if i don’ get her to him. ya realize the implications if her soul shatters? an’ in a dimension that doesn’ have a chance of resettin’?” Dusty disliked the idea of how forward he was being about this but he needed to get it through.

  
  


“Then enlighten me what happens to Luna if her soul shatters in a dimension without a reset?” Melody ground out, daring to bare her teeth at the skeleton standing before her.

  
  


“There’s No Chance Of Her Coming Back. Even If Her Dimension Is To Reset. Once Her Soul Shatters And A Reset Doesn’t Happen In The Dimension It Shattered She Will Cease To Exist. She Would Be Remembered But That’s All She Would Be A Vague Memory.” Valiant replied for Dusty making Melody turn to face the skeleton who wanted so badly to mate her. 

  
  


Melody took in what he had just stated, her mind going over every single detail. She was trying to think of any feasible way to keep Luna safe here, under her watchful eye.“Couldn’t he just bring Wheaty here to heal her?” She spoke with that conclusion in her mind. 

  
  


“my jumps aren’ calculated to pinpoint the dimension which wheaty resides. if i were able to do that she would be with him already while i go track down my mate.” Dusty responded this time crossing his arms over his chest. The frying pan sticking out over his elbow where she admitted that he looked like her mom whenever she was scolding Melody.

  
  


“Someone is actually wanting to mate  **you** ?” Melody snorted rolling her eyes showing that she didn’t believe him.

  
  


The sorrow that formed over the murderer’s features told her she had gone too far. There was no sympathy in her pale green gaze while she watched him. “Melody!” Luna’s voice came out in the scolding tone that Melody used to use on her. 

  
  


Luna got to her feet, looking over the green magic that was still slowly stitching her wound up. It had done enough though that she didn’t have to worry about bleeding out. Right now Luna was pissed at Melody for being so cold towards Dusty. The tension between the two of them was rather sickening, she loved them both but she didn't understand what the problem was. It had something to do with Sans and all of his alternates.There was more than what she was remembering but… she couldn’t figure out what. 

  
  


“Whatever the hell is going on, you need to stop. I can’t stay here anyways. I promised Sans that I would be there waiting for him when he came out the barrier. That is a promise I intend to keep.” Luna fell back a little but a pair of hands caught her hips, attempting to hold her in place. A quick glance over her shoulder had her meeting with a pair of aquamarine eye lights. There was a sort of softness to them mixed with what she guessed was adoration? “Um… hi?”

  
  


Luna witnessed his eye lights morph into shimmering aquamarine stars that nearly engulfed the empty space in his sockets. His smile widening till she could see the crinkles in the bottom corners. A light dusting of his magic spreading from cheekbone to cheekbone making Luna notice the splatter of freckles that was a darker coloration. This guy was absolutely cute! She felt herself turn pink in response to the way he was looking at her. 

  
  


“Melody Who Is This? And Why Do I Feel Like I’ve Known Her from Somewhere? There’s Something About Her That Makes Me Want To Snuggle Her Tight And Never Let Go.” The skeleton responded his hands sliding from her hips to around her waist just above her swollen belly. Pulling her back until she felt his torso pressing over her shoulders. Warmth emanating off him that seeped into her. It felt all too familiar to her. He was like Sans but firmer in the torso area, and the scent that flowed from him reminded her of the fresh baked blueberry muffins Pappy would bring her on puzzle nights.

  
  


“That’s Luna, Valiant. You met her before when you were in Classic’s dimension. You met her at the same time that you met me? Remember when you came to Grillby’s to retrieve Lolli?” Melody’s voice came out sounding happy. Luna glanced back at Melody seeing the smile on her face that spread as wide as Valiant’s.

  
  


Grillby’s? 

  
  


_ The night was one of the slower ones for them both. Melody lounged in one of the empty booths watching the dogs play poker. A bored expression on her face from where Luna was watching. Luna currently poised beside Grillby cleaning some of the glasses that had water stains on them. Unaware that the fire elemental himself was watching her from the corner of his eye. His cheeks a dusky blue coloration at her proximity.  _

  
  


_ It wasn’t new to Luna how he was currently reacting. She had known since the day she started that the monster himself was touch starved. Too many were afraid to make physical contact with him out of fear that they would get burned. Not Luna, the day she had hired him she had lept on him hugging him as tight as possible. Which had sent the fire elemental into a blue blushing mess even when his arms encircled her.  _

  
  


_ “It’s so boring!” Melody groaned from her post across the bar.  _

  
  


_ Luna snickered, watching the way Grilby turned his attention on the easily annoyed blond. She had known Melody wouldn’t be able to handle the slow days like Luna could. Then again the slow days reminded Luna of days at the manor. Sometimes she had to find ways to keep herself busy. So days like these she didn’t mind.  _

  
  


_ There was a patron sitting at the end of the bar next to the jukebox. The tattered orange hoodie he wore pulled over the top of his head. Obscuring any sight of his face for Luna to see. She knew he was a skeletal monster though simply because she could see his arm outstretched. Bone like fingers wrapped around a rather impressive sized bottle of honey. His other arm currently bent so that his hand pressed over the top of his elbow.  _

  
  


_ He had been here since Luna had started her shift. But Grillby had insisted that he had the skeleton. Luna left it be since she was sure her boss could handle it. Though her gaze did happen to hover over to him often. Reminding her of Sans when he came into the little bar and grill. Luna very rarely had interactions with the skeleton that frequented the bar. More like she had interactions with corrosive girlfriend Carmen.  _

  
  


_ Last time, Carmen had come into the bar not because Sans was there. But because Carmen had a bone to pick with Luna. The vile woman had made a point to tell Luna to stay away from Sans or she would regret it. To be fair, Luna had never made an attempt to approach Sans seeing how he essentially hooked on his girlfriend. She wasn’t a homewrecker, although she wasn’t opposed to sharing. Just not with Carmen! _

  
  


_ Shaking the thoughts of Carmen and Sans from her mind Luna tried to think of something that would enlighten the evening. She always felt the lack of music in the joint, it made Luna feel somewhat tired beyond reasoning. Probably because she thrived on music. The memory of her phone nestled into one of the corners of the bathroom while she showered. The beat of whatever she chose to play echoing off the walls giving her the acoustics she needed while she sang into her bottle of shampoo. Shimmying her bare ass like she was getting down with the music.  _

  
  


_ “You look like you have something on your mind, Lulu?” Melody’s voice breaching her thoughts sending her back a bit. Finding the honey blond woman standing right in front of her. An arm pressed against her shoulders when she moved back halting her movements. Glancing to the side she offered a thankful smile to Grillby since he had stopped her from falling on her ass.  _

  
  


_ “Well… I was thinking maybe we could get some music to play in here. There are some songs that have a chance of catching a crowd's attention.” Luna admitted keeping her gaze on Grillby trying to gage his reaction. The fire elemental arched a brow showing that she had his attention. Luna beamed brightly in response her attitude perking up at the aspect she might be suggesting a new trend for the bar. “What if we brought the karaoke machine out from the storage closet in the back?” _

  
  


_ Glancing up at the ceiling, she could see the surround system that Grillby had set up. But his radio had been stolen when some renegade humans had decided to break into his bar. All they needed to do was hardwire the karaoke machine into the system which would be easy as pie for Melody. The woman was a wiz when it came to the computer stuff. She had access to all sorts of gadgets growing up. Which was one of the reasons Luna took extra time to go visit Melody whenever she didn't want to deal with Joseph's bullshit. _

  
  


_ "Think it would be fun to allow the customers to get up on stage and sing a song or two. Doesn’t have to be every night. We could set up once a week.” Luna offered up watching Grillby timidly worried that he might dislike the idea. _

  
  


_ He raised his hand up to tap his finger against his chin thinking it over. Luna rarely suggested anything but she felt that this could help him. After a few moments, Grillby’s lips turned upwards into a smile. His hand coming up along her back to cup just between her shoulder blades. “Alright. I want you to man the bar while I go get it. I rather not have you or Melody carry that thing up to the stage. We can try it out.” Grillby spoke his voice coming out light the his of a flame. With soft crackles flowing through as he ended each sentence.  _

  
  


_ Luna beamed her smile spreading from ear to ear at the fact he was really considering it. Taking position at the bar knowing it was only for a short time. When he had hired her she didn’t know the issues that would bring him. Seems other humans did not like him hiring a teenage girl. Sure Luna was legal to work but she wasn’t legal to work behind the bar. Cleaning the dishes, taking orders, and delivering food to the tables. The typical waitress stuff and it was decent pay, if it weren’t for some of the human men unable to keep their hands off her.  _

  
  


_ Only a few more months and she would be twenty one then she could drink all the alcohol she wanted. Melody being a couple years older than her helped because she had bought a bottle of good honeyed whiskey. The idea was that they were going to take the day off and down the entire thing. Making sure that they had the next day off so they could recover from whatever hangover they got. That was the plan of course. Luna wouldn’t hold Melody to it if she wanted to do other things.  _

  
  


_ The door to the bar slammed open, admitting  a skeleton that looked like Sans. He wore a plain gray shirt with pale blue gloves. On his shoulders were these pads that made her think they should be on an armor set rather than a shirt. The blue bandana wrapped snugly around his neck pulled into a bow around the back. Stomping cute pale blue boots he made his way up to the bar. Stopping when he caught sight of whoever he was looking for.  _

  
  


_ “LOLLI! I KNEW THAT I WOULD FIND YOU HERE, YOU LAZY BONES!” The skeleton spoke making Luna and the dogs wince at his loud volume. Making his way to the sleeping skeleton at the other end of the bar. But he stopped mid way turning his attention to her behind the bar. _

  
  


_ Luna nearly flinched thinking that the skeleton might order something. Fear inched up her back thinking she might get Grillby in trouble for touching the alcohol. So she did the best thing that she could think of and aimed a warm smile in his direction. Little oval eye lights shifted into stars before he took a step in her direction. “WHY, HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT VALIANT AND I AM HERE TO RETRIEVE MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER, LOLLI!” The sound of his voice coming off louder with how much closer he was to her. “HE HAS NOT BEEN A BOTHER, HAS HE?” _

  
  


_ “Oh heavens no.” Luna chuckled. “Well, he’s been asleep since I came into work.”  _

  
  


_ That made Valiant frown the stars going out in his sockets before he focused on the sleeping skeleton. A low grumble escaping him before he walked up to him. “Typical Pappy, Unable To Stay Awake For…” Valiant bumped into Melody who had been bringing back glasses from the other table causing the glasses to fall from the tray. Luna winced at the sound of breaking glass. _

  
  


_ Rushing around the counter she moved to down onto the ground with Melody. The both of them picking up glass to place the shards on the tray. Fingerless gloves aiding so that Luna’s hands wouldn’t get cut. She could still feel the shards digging through the soft material.  _

  
  


_ “STARS! I AM SO SORRY!” Valiant kneeled down between the two of them trying to help pick up the glass.  _

  
  


_ “P-please M-mister Valiant. We have this… you n-need to be careful or else-” Luna hissed as a decent sized chunk embedded itself into the side of her finger. Melody snatched her hand up before she could grab another few pieces of glass.  _

  
  


_ “Easy.” Melody cooed knowing that Luna was freaking out. “Easy… we need to take this out nice and slow.”  _

  
  


_ A set of gloved hands reached out taking Luna’s hand from Melody. Forcing pale green eyes to narrow up at the skeleton who held Luna’s hand hostage. “Allow Me. You’re Fine, It’s Just A Piece Of Glass.” He went to remove the fingerless gloves but Luna used her other hand to grab hold of the bottom tugging it down to keep ahold. Aquamarine ovals fixated on her, making her notice the way the shimmered at her. “They Need To Be Removed. Especially If I Am To Remove It.”  _

  
  


_ “ya know bro. it can easily be removed without takin’ off her gloves.” A voice caught her attention, making her turn her head to come face to face with another skeleton. It was the one that had been passed out at the bar. His orange hood was pulled down revealing a pristine skull and honey gold eye lights fixed on her while he adjusted the stick of a lollipop in his mouth. The name ‘Lolli’ making sense in her mind now even as she fixated on him. “take her over to the booth while i help the clutz clean up the remainder of the glass.” Lolli let out a deep chuckle. _

  
  


_ Before Luna could protest, Valiant was picking her up. He was about the same height as her from what she could see from behind the bar. But he carried her like she weighed nothing. Grillby walked into the room finding Valiant sitting her on the table of one of the booths. Taking hold of her hand and removing the piece of glass effortlessly. Luna went to say ‘thank you’ but he took off his bandana and wrapped it around her hand.  _

  
  


_ “It May Be A Bit Too Much But At Least It Will Stop The Bleeding.” Valiant’s voice was so soft that Luna had to look up at him. Something in her chest was thumping rapidly but she found those eye lights were fixated on her. The minute she made contact with them she swore that they shifted into little stars before going back to ovals. “Wowzers, Your Eyes Are So Pretty.” _

  
  


Luna felt her heart lurch when that memory peeled away from her. Valiant’s focus had been on her but when he saw Melody his focus had shifted. She never blamed Melody for it because Valiant wasn’t Sans. Valiant took hold of Luna curling his chin over her shoulder his arms keeping her firmly against him.

  
  


“Wowzers, Now I Remember You. I Recall Wanting To Take You Back Home That Day And Make You My Famous Tacos.” Valiant spoke holding Luna’s soul with one hand outstretched. Pale pink tendrils were wrapped around his gloved fingers delving under them. The hand shaking while he pulled her back into the chair. Luna realized that he was pouring magic into her soul.

  
  


“Valiant stop you don’t have to do this.” Luna whispered trying to take the soul from him.

  
  


“bro!” A honey colored glow engulfed her soul before it was ripped away from Valiant’s grip. “i remember ya. ya the one that wanted nothin’ to do with sans’ offer because ya couldn’ stand the idea of sleepin’ with monsters.” Lolli growled pulling the soul into his hand bone like fingers wrapping it tightly in their grip. 

  
  


That’s right, she had the opportunity to be what Melody was to the skeleton house. But she had turned it down. Even as Lolli squeezed the soul in his hand Luna could feel the regret that inched up her spine. Recalling how much Valiant had wanted her to take that deal so that he could get closer to her. She didn’t want to be seen as something that they paid for though there was also the fact that she had been…

  
  


Luna gasped while Lolli walked closer to her where she was positioned in Valiant’s lap. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Lolli attempted to rip her from Valiant’s grip trying to move her. The shorter skeleton gripping onto her to prevent him from doing so. “STOP THIS, BROTHER! SHE HAD HER REASONS FOR IT! SHE IS PREGNANT WITH A MONSTER’S CHILD, YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE THIS!” Valiant yelled.

  
  


“no, she made my mate sleep with everyone else. an’ yet she couldn’ stomach the idea of sharin’ the weight.” Lolli growled out, squeezing Luna’s soul more. The cracks beginning to form spider webs from them the more that he squeezed it. Melody ran up, attempting to grip hold of his hand. Wanting to get the already broken soul from him. “what makes ya so special huh? come in here with that murderer smellin’ like the dance kid. ya said no to us before an’ yet here ya are spreadin’ your legs for whatever skeleton crosses your path? you’re nothin’ but a freak in my book.”

  
  


“Lolli!” Melody cried out still trying to stop him from hurting Luna. The sight of the already damaged soul. The way Lolli was acting surprised her. For years she had thought that he despised her and yet this was something new to her. He wanted her to be his mate? But she was shared between him and Valiant? And they both were comfortable with that or that’s what she assumed.

  
  


The venom that was being spewed in Luna’s direction had her sobbing. Her soul was absorbing the hatred that seemed to be clouding around him. Suffocating her to the point she felt she was going to be sick. Lolli had a right to be mad because she said no. Luna hadn’t been ready to share her body. And yet she had just given up her precious gift to Remix without a second thought. The guilt over him being right went straight into her heart making her want to curl in on herself.

  
  


Movement from behind him caught her attention. It looked like a dented frying pan from her peripheral vision. That frying pan came swinging down till it collided with the top of Lolli’s head forcing the skeleton to freeze. His grip becoming slack on her soul which had Luna slumping forward but Valiant kept a good hold of her. 

  
  


Dusty twirled the frying pan in his hand when Lolli fell forward onto the ground. When her soul went floating upwards Dusty taking it gently in his hold. Looking it over he frowned seeing the damage that Lolli had done. “stars what a big baby?” He narrowed his gaze on Melody his grin spreading sarcastically. “what do ya see in him anyways?” 

  
  


Walking over to Luna he looked down to the panting woman. “here valiant, please pass her to me. ya can go tend to your brother. i am sure that he could use the attention.” Dusty leaned down to grab ahold of her. Valiant growled at him pulling her out of Dusty’s reach. “ya already have a mate. an’ she’s pregnant with your own kid. now give her to me please.”

  
  


“I Am Surprised That Word Is In Your Vocabulary.” Valiant explained getting up to his feet turning Luna so that she was cradled in his arms bridal style. “Let Me Place Her On The Couch. I Need To Undo Some Of The Damage That My Brother Has Done. Honestly, Melody Is Both Of Ours. I Don’t Know Why He Is Getting So Possessive Now. We Know Of Melody’s Pansexuality And That Little Lulu Here was A Demisexual Virgin.” 

  
  


“little lulu?” Dusty asked following Valiant into the living room taking a moment to glance over his shoulder. Just in time to see Melody grab ahold of Lolli’s hoodie to drag him muttering something under her breath.

  
  


“Melody Has Called Her Lulu and In Comparison To Us Lulu is So Small.” Valiant chuckled placing her on the couch using his fingers to wipe the tears from her eyes. “I Admit That When Lulu Turned Down Sans’ Proposal I Was Upset. But When Melody Explained The Reason Why I Was More Understanding. Plus It Gave Me The Opportunity To Meet Melody. And I Have Never Been Happier.”

  
  


Walking over towards Dusty, he held a gloved hand out for the soul. “Now Give Me The Soul And I Might Not Consider Smacking You Upside The Head With My Bone Club.” He spoke in the friendliest tone that had Luna shivering. 

  
  


Valiant appeared to be the sweetest skeleton that she had ever met. But now she was seeing an underlying predator within. Someone who had no qualms doing what he needed to do. She could see the surprised look on Dusty’s face. It was a mix of surprise and some concern. Very slowly the taller skeleton handed over Luna’s soul to Valiant. “sometimes i wonder who's more terrifyin’ ya or lolli.” Dusty admitted walking over to the recliner taking a seat.

  
  


“Mwe Heh Heh! They All Assume That Lolli Is The One To Be Frightened Of. Which Makes It Easier For Me To Surprise Them!” Valiant chuckled taking a seat on the floor while he focused on the little soul. The room filled with an aquamarine glow that poured into the soul. “Normally I Disapprove Of Using Magic Because It Can Be Considered Lazy. But I Do Understand The Need To Use It.”

  
  


Luna sat up on the couch trying to straighten herself out. The hatred that had been absorbed by her soul had her crying out. Startling Dusty out of his seat he rushed over to her grabbing hold of her. “easy, easy… what’s wron’ butterfly?”

  
  


Valiant looked over the fractured soul taking in the darkened spots. “Lolli’s Anger Towards Her Got Absorbed. Fascinating, This Has My Mind Working Various Theories Why It Might Be Like This!" He sounded so excited over the concept that she felt like she was suffocating.

  
  


Pressing her face into Dusty's shirt she inhaled the sweet smoky scent that was his. Trying to find something to stomp out the polluted feeling she had. Only other people who had ever been that mad at her that way was Joseph, her step mom, and Carmen. The fact that Lolli looked so much like Pappy killed her on the inside. Would Pappy be just as mad at her for turning down Sans' offer? 

  
  


"Are you upset I didn't take Sans' offer?" Luna asked Dusty causing the skeleton to freeze up.

  
  


"i was unaware that classic offered ya anythin' like that. and the deal was for mel's to aid us in our heats. ya had to deal with me in submissive heat. mel's got the dominant heat which isn' very gentle. an' trust me if ya had taken the deal i know a few skellies who would have been more than pleased to have ya share their heat with them." Dusty chuckled making Luna feel somewhat better. 

 

"It's the reason I didn't want to tell you about the arrangement. Sans paid me to keep it discreet not cementing any bonds. As well as keep it silent. You need a bond in order to consider anything like that." Melody explained noticing the flicker from Valiant's eye lights. Well there weren't supposed to be any bonds. Seeing Luna cuddle into Dusty proved to Melody that she needed to be somewhat civil to him.

 

"You Have Your Reasons For Saying No And Lolli Should Respect That." Valiant ground out between his teeth still focusing his magic the coloration turning green so to heal the cracks Lolli had caused. Sadly they didn't look like they were getting any better.

  
  


"Sans could have handled it better too. Especially when Papyrus had found out about Luna. He fought tooth and eh… well nail to spend time with her but Sans found some way to intervene." Melody huffed out looking over the baggy attire Luna was wearing. They had practically lived out of each other's closets when they were roommates. The fact that Luna was the spitting image of the day they left home. It was rather scary. “I am going to get Luna some of my maternity clothes, Valiant. She could really use something that isn’t two sizes too big on her.”

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Melody stood outside of the bathroom door allowing Luna to change in peace. Her thoughts dwelling on what had transpired merely an hour ago. Valiant still was seated on the floor of the living room focusing on the multicolored soul that was Luna’s. The sight of it didn’t appear to be getting any better from what she was seeing. Thought the upside down heart in the center pulsed with in it. Luna was pregnant with a monster baby alright. Melody hoped that Luna had it in her heart to forgive Sans for all he had caused her in the past. She had gotten an opportunity to see a less cold side to Sans when he had been in heat. Sans could be everything Luna needed and deserved.

  
  


Glancing over to the couch she saw Dusty curled into the corner with his sockets closed. But she could tell exactly how tense he was from where she was standing. Considering Lolli was back up and sitting mere feet away from him Melody could understand. Taking in a deep breath she glanced at the bathroom door knowing that Luna didn’t need any help. With as much gumption as she could muster, she made her way over to the skeleton who had haunted her since the day of his heat cycle. 

  
  


Dusty opened his left socket watching as she approached with that red and blue eye light of his. The judgement eye, that’s what it was called. Every Sans had one, except Remix it seemed. But he never held the responsibility of being a Judge. Wheaty and Remix were the only ones that hadn’t touched her during their heat cycles but that didn’t mean she hadn’t gotten the chance to know them. Wheaty was capable of handling his own heat and Remix… well Melody knew why the shy skeleton turned from her. He had been hot on Luna’s trail well after Melody had started to see the skeletons.

  
  


“Mind if I have a word with you please?” Melody angled her head towards the kitchen.

  
  


Melody could see the suspicion in Dusty’s eye sockets even as he leaned over to look at the bathroom door. A sort of appreciation filled in her at the thought of him looking out for Luna even now. “alright but i want to stand by the kitchen doorway if that’s cool. need to keep an eye out for butterfly.” There went that appreciation again. 

  
  


They both walked into the kitchen, Dusty making himself comfy against the doorway. His gaze narrowed on her like he thought she might attack him. Maybe before she might have, but right now she had other things to discuss with him. 

  
  


“With her returning memories, I worry that the reset might have undone the first time they were taken.” Melody stated firmly noticing the surprised look on Dusty’s face. “Wheaty took her memories the first time. Mix has been after Luna since the day she wound up on the estate. But she had forgotten about him because Grillby requested Luna’s memory be taken.”

  
  


“why?” Dusty asked suddenly his gaze becoming hard. 

  
  


Melody used her tongue to wet her lips debating on how to answer this. “Carmen is Luna’s half sister. Her biological half sister.” Melody spoke firmly making Dusty take a step back.

  
  


“w-what?” Dusty’s sockets are wide. “ya mean to tell me she wouldn’ have had to grow up in that hell hole with the montgomerys? even if it was with a bitch like carmen still she would have been better off.” 

  
  


“Don’t be so sure, Dusty. Luna has met her biological mother, from what Grillby told me she nearly shattered Luna’s heart with what was said.” Melody looked back at the bathroom. “I don’t know the details of what was said, I just know that Grillby got Luna so drunk to the point she passed out. Then brought her to Wheaty. He was really pissed after that night due to what Grillby had him do. And I get it Luna’s awesome to be forgotten by her would be like not crying at the first minutes of Up.”

  
  


“mouse cries durin’ those first eight minutes. she gets all snuggly in my chest an’ it makes me feel so warm.” Dusty sighed making Melody realize he hadn’t been kidding about that mate thing. “i take it ya are wantin’ me to keep an eye socket on her in case that particular memory resurfaces. i can do my best but once she is under wheaty’s care i have to take care of some personal matters. only reason i am doin’ it is because it’s butterfly, not because ya asked.”

  
  


That was something Melody could deal with. Her and Dusty probably would never fix things between them. Neither of them either wanted to really. Melody was content with that since she knew that Dusty would keep an eye out for her bestie. As they walked back into the living room Melody noticed that Luna had emerged from the bathroom. She went to take the blood stained clothes from her but Luna snatched them back with a show of irritation. 

  
  


“Luna they are covered in blood. They need to be thrown away, now give them.” Melody spoke firmly but was taken aback by what came next.

  
  


Luna straight up growled at her! This was out of the normal for her bestie but the memory of the scent on those close made sense after. Those were Remix’s clothes. Sighing she rubbed the back of her neck. “Fine, let me get you a backpack since you are going to be difficult.” Melody huffed, making her way to her bedroom.

  
  


Valiant stood holding the little soul in his hand sheepishly making his way to Lulu. His cheeks dusting with the color of his magic when she focused her gaze on him. “I Did The Best I Could. I Am Sorry I Could Not Do More.” Valiant held open his hands to show her the soul. 

  
  


“It’s pretty damaged anyways. I appreciate you trying Valiant, you are really magnificent.” Luna praised him which made him turn a darker coloration. He allowed the soul to float back into her chest taking a step up to her. His arms wrapping around her just to feel her close to him again. Something about her drew him in almost like a two hematite balls that would clink together when they made contact. It didn’t matter; he was loyal to Melody and Luna had her soulbond with Sans. 

  
  


“Try To Keep In Touch. I Will Be Having Words With My Brother About His Treatment Of You. That Was Very Rude And He Stepped Over A Delicate Line. He Could Have…” Valiant could feel his temper heating up which was saying something because he usually wasn’t that hot headed. “Be Safe On Your Journeys. Dusty Is Probably The Worst Alternate To Have As A Companion. But You Seem To Have Him Tamed.”

  
  


“That’s not my doing. But thank you for your concern.” He heard her chuckle as Melody came back in the room with the bag. Luna shoved the clothes into it. After it was zipped, the two shared in a farewell embrace. Even though this probably wasn’t the last time either of them would see one another. 

  
  


Dusty took his position behind Luna. The bag slung over his shoulder while another arm wrapped around her waist. Taking his time to pull her against him. Valiant wanted to rip her away from Dusty’s arms and keep her here.Holding his tongue he looked over the woman who had introduced him to his Melody trying to keep from doing what he felt was right. Watching when they both vanished from the room he turned to face his brother, he folded his arms over his chest. “Are You Going To Explain Your Behavior?” Valiant gritted.

  
  


Lolli looked up at the ceiling for a moment then back to his shorter brother. Not wanting to discuss the little trollop anymore since she was now gone out of their lives. Hopefully for good might he add. “nope.” Was all he said before shortcutting out of there and to his bedroom. 

  
  


Collapsing on the bed he found his face in the pillow annoyed with the fact he had lost control. There was no reason for him to be cruel to the human woman for saying ‘no’ to the offer. She was young and clearly had been saving herself. But Lolli knew that Melody had been Papyrus’ soul mate in the classic dimension. With Papyrus being Asexual though, it made things rather difficult for Melody. So when Valiant had offered up the plan to keep Melody, Lolli had jumped on it. The only problem was Lolli could be possessive with the exception of his older brother Valiant. 

  
  


Everytime he would look at Melody he could imagine one of the other skeletons fucking her. Where Luna had managed to save herself for the one she wanted. At least that’s what Lolli assumed. To him it wasn’t fair that Melody hadn’t been the same way. He currently faced another problem now too. Melody knew exactly how he truly felt about her. Something about her having that knowledge terrified him.

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Wherever they had landed didn’t exactly have them landing. Instead, they were floating mid-air, trying to figure out their footing. Luna’s arms clung around Dusty while she spun, feeling rather sick from the way they were twirling. The weightless sensation overwhelming her in her pregnant state. The clothes that Melody had provided fit rather snugger than Remix’s but she wasn’t ready to part with her former skellebae’s clothing. In fact, she wanted to keep them around and savor the gummy bear scent they held.

  
  


“Where are we?” Luna asked keeping her face in Dusty’s shirt just trying to keep herself stable. 

  
  


“looks like we are on some sort of space station. if that’s the case, then why do they have the gravity turned off?” And just by some miracle they felt the gravity come back. Sending them both crashing towards what Dusty would consider the cold and unforgiving floor. Wrapping his arms tightly around Luna he shortcut across the room. Landing perfectly on his feet this time. 

  
  


His breathing coming out a bit heavy from the bout of magic depletion he was feeling. Looks like they were going to be needing to spend a day or so in this station so that he could recover. “ya okay butterfly?” Dusty asked getting a nodded response from her.  _ Good at least she’s alright. Not sure how much more I can handle of her getting hurt. She’s too good to have any of that happen to her. _

  
  


“that’s good. let’s see if we can find some sort of room for us to rest in. my magic needs time to recover again.” Dusty explained walking in a direction he had no clue was going to lead. Picking up Luna as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to see Classic I am sorry to say that um... it didn't happen just yet. He will be coming back though I promise.


	52. Spaced Out Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty and Luna have boarded a Spacestation in their dimensional jumping. While Dusty is resting, however, Luna decides to go an explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta reader [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl) for helping sort through my grammaical errors. This chapter took longer for me to write than I thought. This goes into a bit more detail than I intended involving the past and such. Special thanks to [TheMSource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource) for helping me to understand the lore of this particular fandom.

They had found an area for Dusty to take a rest. Luna didn’t blame the skeleton for wanting to relax. But she wasn’t feeling tired. Perhaps because in the last few jumps she had gotten ungodly amounts of sleep. Sleep wasn’t an option especially when she came to consider they were on an actual spaceship! All the nerdy twinges inside of her were pulsing with excitement. She picked the name Luna for a reason after all. 

 

 

Getting up from the crate that she currently sat on she decided to take a moment to examine it. Her fingers ran over the cooling metal making her shiver. The thick dusty jacket currently pulled over her small body dulling the chill that ran over her. The skeleton sleeping near her had lent it to her so that she could remain warm. It was a supply area that they were staying in; one that was without a panel to keep them out. But it had a door that closed so that was something that Dusty sought so they could hide. 

  
 

The side of the crate read scrap metal which told her that they might be repair parts. There was another panel on the side of the container that told her access would be denied. Her stomach grumbled with need reminding her that she hadn’t eaten. Stars… when was the last time she ate? Stroking her hand over her swollen belly she debated finding an area that might have some actual food for her. Surely this dimension’s Sans would be happy to oblige. Plus there was a bonus she might get to see out a window and gaze at the stars.

  


Walking back over to Dusty she found his sleeping form too peaceful to disturb. Leaning over him she placed a light kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back Dusty. I really need to eat. If I don’t I will be useless to you for the rest of this journey.” 

  


“mouse... come cuddle with me.. please.” Dusty hummed turning onto his side grasping a blanket that he had found. Pulling it tightly to his chest while he purred. “my little alpha.” 

  


Luna admitted this was an adorable sight to see with the rough and tough skeleton. The memories of their meeting had been somewhat awkward since she recalled how bitter Dusty had been towards her. Of course, she had never taken his threat to kill her seriously after that first night. If she had she wouldn’t have stayed with him and Axe for as long as she had. Axe had always been one to seek her for affection, Traps for companionship, and Dusty… when he had warmed up to her he sought her for reasons she still didn’t fully understand. But she was grateful for his turn in an attitude nonetheless. She adored having Dusty in her life more so now since he was trying to save her life. 

  


As she walked down the space station hallway, her skin was lit in tones of violet and deep amethyst from the glittering lights that ran along the wall. Luna could see instantly that these light served as both illumination and guidance. It reminded her of the classic game, Tron.The idea of riding a bike down on a bike had her beaming brightly. It would be the same shade as these lights with a trail that would lead her to some sort of cafeteria. 

  


That wasn’t the best thing for her to think about considering how hungry she was. Luna winced at the sudden pain in her stomach which made her pause. Wait… she looked a lot bigger than she had when she was with Remix now that she thought about it. Pressing her back against the wall she lifted up the borrowed shirt from Melody. Noticing how much tighter it felt than when she had been at Valiant’s. 

  


“Oh my, I have to be about six or seven months along. But how is that even possible?” That was a silly question for her to ask because she already knew the answer to it. The wonderful answer that she could hear her boyfriend whispering in her ear with such great enthusiasm. ‘ _magic princess, what else would it be? heh.’_  

  


It may have been just a voice in her head but… it still had her missing him like no tomorrow. Stroking her belly she felt a warmth growing inside of her that attempted to comfort the sorrows she felt. A small voice echoing in her ears made her jump slightly. _You really should calm down, mommy. This far along could do more damage to us both._

  


A shimmering pale pink silhouette appeared in front of her making Luna jump slightly. It formed into a little girl before she came into something more than a silhouette. Other colors filled her in before Luna found herself staring at the reflection of herself when she was a little girl. Only this version had sockets, her right eye was a deep vibrant blue eye light and the other was a pale green eye light. Shoulder-length brown hair was pulled back into a large rainbow-colored bow with a few strands that encompassed a face that promised impish little pranks. 

  
  


She wore a cute little white sundress with a pale pink hoodie that covered her shoulders. Black sherpa lined the inside of the hood which was pulled back. And on her feet were a matching set of pink bunny slippers. Luna brought her hand to her mouth at the prospect of what was before her. Even more so when the word ‘mommy’ registered finally; the little girl had called her ‘mommy’. This was… this was her daughter! 

  


Sliding down on the ground she looked at the pretty girl that stood before her. Starr, as Luna had already named her, walked up to her the little slippers making light squeaks as she moved. In a way, Luna felt that the stress that she was going under since the reset was starting to get to her. Staring at the little girl she noticed that she was transparent, there was no doubt in her mind this was a hallucination.

 

“This is it.” Luna felt her body shaking unable to do more than just laugh as tears rolled down her cheeks. “After all the abuse I endured. And everything I went through this is where my mind snaps and I see what I can only hope my daughter will look like when she gets to be this age.” Luna sniffled bringing her hand up to her eyes trying to wipe the tears. Giving her a chance to notice the pale dusky purple coloring on her hands. Remix had mentioned something to her about her crying magic.

  


_Please don’t cry, mommy. I can only give what feels like a hug but it doesn’t feel like the same thing. I can’t wait to hug you after I am born mommy._ The little girl spoke her sing song voice sounding saddened. 

  


The word ‘mommy’ coming from that adorable voice didn’t help Luna any. She started to bawl pressing the sleeves of her borrowed jacket to her face. “Ha Ha I’m a mommy. I can’t believe that.” Luna glanced at the little girl admiring how cute she looked her over. “You look just like me when I was little. Bet your gonna give me as much trouble as I gave when I was that young.”

  


The little girl giggled her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink that nearly matched her sweater. _Time will tell, Mommy, but please calm down. When you go through all that stress it takes a lot out on me. And a lot more on yourself, your soul is still damaged._

  


Luna couldn’t help but snort at that remark. “You’re awfully young to be talking to me like an adult.” Wiping the magical tears from her face trying to calm herself down for Starr’s sake. “I’ll try sweetie. For you I will try, because I want to be the best mom for you.” And that was the truth, growing up it was something Luna had lacked. She had not considered having children before. When she had been pregnant with Cosmo she promised that she would be a good mom.

  


Glancing up, she looked to where the girl was supposed to be but she was gone. Only a trail of pink glittery-like substance that started fade from view. Luna looked from side to side trying to figure out where she went. It was at this point someone else stepped in front of her. The sickening scent of sushi invaded her nose making Luna gag. She had nothing against the favorite Japanese staple but she disliked fish. All due to the smell it gave off. 

  


Her eyes trailed the long legs getting an idea of who she was about to come face-to-face with. The blue pants with a star constellation that was repeated that had Luna’s nerdiness singing with great joy. They were done up to resemble the constellation of Aquarius. Studying those astronomy books in the library of the Montgomery house did always help her to recognize them. 

 

Constellations drawn out in this gorgeous goldish yellow coloration of the lines connecting the various stars on this deep blue fabric. Luna felt herself gasp in awe of the leggings wanting a pair of them for herself. It made her ignore the scent of sushi and reach out to touch them. 

  


A hand came down to snatch up her wrist before she could touch them. Strong fingers wrapped tightly around her arm that was covered in the thick blue jacket. The hand was covered in a deep blue material that shimmered with silver specks with a white fluffy trimming at the wrist. The hand took a painful grip on her wrist making her nearly cry out; but she had experienced far worse she could handle this. Lifting her head up she found herself staring up into the familiar face of Undyne.

  


“Undyne?” Luna asked staring into teal colored feminine fish face that was scowling at her. The one currant swirling eye that was focused on her in anger while the other was covered by a navy-colored patch with a giant gold star spread over it. The points folded over the edges of the patch; blood red hair pulled into a tight ponytail that seemed to flow endlessly behind her. 

  


“I don’t know you human!” Undyne barked revealing sharp ochre colored teeth in her direction. That currant color eye swept over the outfit that Luna was wearing. She felt the world freeze in place as Luna realized what she was currently wearing. Dusty’s jacket which was covered in monster dust. And the Captain of the Royal Guard, as Pappy had told Luna about many times, was staring at her with a hyper alert gaze. Of all things for her to be wearing when she were to run into the fish woman. “But I do know what you are! Monster Killer!”

  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  


Sans sighed as he curled into the giant ball of blankets that was situated on the top of his bare mattress. Arms wrapped loosely around the variations of violet and navy colored bedspreads hugging them tightly. Something inside of him seemed to thrum happily within the last few minutes that had him attempting to mold the blanket into more than a ball. His bones heating up with need he hadn’t felt since a night in another dimension… 

  


Cracking open his sockets he stared at the bundle of blankets with his deep blue eye lights which were swimming with smaller gold and silver specks. They pulsed vibrantly before he looked up finding the folded cloth napkin on his nightstand. It was a mauve coloration with a white lace edging. Reaching for it, he watched it unfold before his sockets revealing the embroidered letters S. M. on the left corner. The meaning behind the letters lost on him since the woman he had met had very different letters in her name.

 

It didn’t matter to him though because she had made an impact on him. It may have been strictly a platonic impact but an impact nonetheless. In fact, she never called him Sans. The name she had deemed on him had his cheeks blushing a mix of deep blue and cerulean. Comets shooting across his zygomatic bones. “nebula.” Sans spoke the name out loud the name making him feel all kinds of giddy.

  


The silly little name had stuck to him like gum to the bottom of a shoe. And he was rather grateful for that nickname. He found himself missing the way the sweet human had spoken the name even though he felt he didn’t do anything but plop his lazy coccyx beside her. 

  


_Sans sat at the top of the hill looking up at the twinkling sky finding the view this planet had spectacular. Since he had been pulled into this dimension he found himself at this spot. He and his brother often found solace in this field but Papyrus was on a trip with Edge. It was no big deal Sans was able to do more of his lazy stargazing without being ostricized about it by his brother since Sans often fell asleep while out here._

  


_Snuggling his thick navy and gold hoodie around him settling his skull into the thick fluffy lining of the hood. Admiring the sight of Mars as a bright red glowing dot. When the sound of someone sniffling caught his attention. Thinking over things he found his mind went to the monster-haters that were out there. This could be one of them trying to rouse some unsuspecting monster out here making them ripe for the killing. Logic pointed to it not being a monster-hater because of the fact he could hear them crying, he hoped they weren’t honestly. Sans was already being pulled towards them by an unforeseen rope it tugged him towards those sobs. Getting to his sneakered feet he angled his head to listen for where the sound was coming from._

  


_It took him a bit to figure out that the sound was coming from the lake on the other end of the hill. Walking down he found himself staring at a young woman dressed up in the prettiest purple dress. It made him want to approach her but he could hear her distress through the soft whimpers she was making. Shoving his hands into his pockets standing back to admire the way that light auburn hair flowed past her shoulders. That dress looked far too pretty to be worn out at a field what with the black ruffles that lined it._

  


_Making a split decision he decided it was best for him to approach her. Careful of his footsteps he walked up to the side noticing the half a bottle of liquor she was currently gripping with a gloved hand. A phone lit up next to her which did this little country jingle that he didn’t quite recognize. But his eye lights focused on it seeing that the name Melody flashed over the screen. Could that be the same Melody that Classic had servicing the other skeletons he had living with him and his brother?_

  


_The woman snatched up the phone holding it in front of her face. “Fuck off, you abandoning harlot.” The woman’s soft voice came out while she declined the call. Sans felt his permanent smile waver at the cold words. If it was the Melody he was thinking of, he was wondering how anyone would be mad at her? Then he watched in horror as the woman flung her phone towards the lake._

  


_Before he could think twice about it his hand moved out from the depths of his jacket; stretching forward his magic flowed out from the tips of his phalanges. His blue magic engulfed the phone midair making him blow out a breath of relief. “it isn’ exactly the brightest thin’ to toss your phone into the lake, sweetheart. don’ ya need that kind of thin’ for emergencies?” He spoke his baritone voice bubbling up against his will._

  


_Now he realized that when he had reached out to grab her phone with his magic he had stepped up closer. Currently, he was hovering right behind her and stars, did she smell nice. He picked up on the scent of dark fruit and flowers mixed with the displeasing scent of human alcohol. Her head flew back when he spoke and he felt his breath hitch in his throat._

  


_The sight of the heterochromia eyes that landed on him had him shivering. Something about them had him feeling all kinds of warmth. Those flushed cheeks (most likely from the alcohol that she consumed) with the matching colored lips that were currently covered in some sort of glossy texture. Sans swallowed hard feeling his zygomatic bones heat up from the magic that filled them. She was beautiful, and yet here she was sitting in the middle of nowhere with panic filled in those eyes. Now why might that be? Oh right, there was an animated skeleton above her._

 

_That was a part that he hadn't thought through entirely when he had approached her. Sure Melody was cool with monsters but he didn't know if the mystery woman in purple was. The fact that she might be one of those monster-haters unsettled him. If fear didn't plague them he could imagine staring at them with a sort of fondness. But to have those feelings right off the bat without a decent conversation seemed strange._

  


_Bringing her phone back towards him he plucked it from midair. Breaking eye contact with her to stare at the flimsy piece of technology that the humans called a smartphone. the case looked to have a sort of starry theme that had him beaming. "isn' that a nebula?" He asked trying to see if he could get something friendly going on here._

 

_After a minute or two he heard a small hiccup come from her before her words came spilled out into a sluggish slur. "Mm.. Yeah.. Took'm hours to get right. Mmels said she didn' understand why -hiccup- I spent so lon' on it. Gonna probably upgrade in annother year or so. But I don' wanna." He felt something press at his feet getting him to pull his gaze from the phone to find her leaning back. The top of her head pressing against his knees a smile spreading over her face in a drunken haze. "You're a Snas aren' ya?" She snickered._

  


_Sans couldn’t help but chuckle at the way she talked; human women could be the most adorable things. But the fact she had pointed out that he was a Sans was rather surprising. Looking down at her, he tried to figure out whether he had met her at the house or not. Maybe Crimson had brought her over on one of his sexual escapades. “what makes ya think i’m a sans?” He asked curiously, pocketing her phone afraid that she might try to chuck it back in the water._

  


_That smile got wider on her face while she settled her head between his kneecaps. That had to be quite uncomfortable but she wasn’t complaining about it. “Guess I could know about some Snases. They all live in that big house in the woods. An’ they act like they all cousins… but I see right through their act.” That smile faded from her face then before she pushed herself back up. Something about that unnerved him so he moved over to the side of her sitting down with her._

  


_It was at this point that he realized that there was gooseflesh running up and down her bare arms. Sans shifted his fluffy jacket that was currently wrapped around him. Debating whether he should wrap it around her. She was small enough that he could pull her into his lap and place the jacket around them both. That might be a bad idea, he still didn’t know who she was either. “sounds like the sans-y boys have caught your eye. which one?”_

  


_“Only know two of them. The one seemed sweet but I can tell he is getting quickly attached to Melody. And the other… I get the feeling I am the last person he would ever want.” The woman admitted, unscrewing the cap of the bottle and bringing it up to her lips. Out of the corner of his socket he watched her tilt the bottle back bringing that amber brown liquid into her open mouth._

  


_The sorrow he could feel wafting off of her had him feeling uncomfortable. His hand curling around the little phone in his pocket. Now he blamed himself for being the type of person to shove his foot into things that wasn’t his business. “why wouldn’ he want to have anythin’ with you?” Already getting a hunch of which skeleton she might be talking about._

  


_“Nope.” She tipped the bottle away from her mouth shaking her head. “I refuse to think about the skeleton who is sleepin’ with -hiccup- my best friend because she happens to be emotionally unavailable. Fuck him! An’ fuck her!” Sans winced at that comment._

  


_“sweetheart…” Sans reached over to take ahold of that bottle she had in her loose grip. Pulling it away from her before she could drink anymore. “don’ think ya drinkin’ yourself sick is a good way for ya to get back at this skeleton or your best friend.”_

  


_That hand of hers suddenly became real tight around that bottle. Making it to where he couldn’t pull it from her. How was she so…? Taking a good look at her now he noticed something very odd about her two different colored eyes were rimmed with a pale dusky purple glow. Sans immediately let go of the bottle to grab her face. Pulling her as close as he possibly could so that he could examine them. The glow faded when he noticed a surprised look appear._

  


_A sharp squeak escaped her as she pulled back from him. Sadly neither of them expected her to pull back towards the lake. Sans sat there watching her falling into the shallow end of the lake. Making him watch her with wide sockets. A soft snicker escaping him at the sight of her sitting in the water with rosy colored cheeks._

  


Sans chuckled thinking over the memory when he heard someone knocking on his quarters. A soft sigh escaping him making him get up from his bed. Shoving the little cloth napkin in the pocket of his basketball shorts. He could enjoy that memory more once he dealt with whoever was at his door. “yep?” Sans called out as the door slid open. 

  


His younger brother came into the room looking all authoritative which told Sans that he had something important to say. Because only his coolest brother could march like that into his room making Sans feel rather inclined to get punny with him. “sup bro?” Sans flopped back on his bed shoving his hand back into the pocket of his shorts feeling around for that cloth.

  


“UNDYNE HAS CAPTURED A HUMAN BROTHER!” Papyrus boasted loudly making Sans cringe. It was a bit too early in the afternoon for him to be yelling so loud.

  


“bro please its a bit too early for that right now.” Sans explained sitting up watching his bro turn a dark tealish blue coloration with little red stars shimmering throughout it. 

  


“Apologies Sans. I Suppose You Are Correct. But I Came To Inform You That Undyne Has Captured A Human Who She Believes Has Slain Our Fellow Monster Kin.” Papyrus spoke up making Sans sit straight in his bed. 

  


It hadn’t been too long after they had returned from Classic’s dimension that the barrier that kept them secluded to an asteroid that was in the Ebott quadrant was broken. Sans had taken the initiative to explain the human traits such as LV to his fellow monsters. Due to the fact that he didn’t want to see any monster become like Dusty had become. Recently, there appeared to be a few monsters gone disappearing leaving behind their dust for the guard to find. 

  


Each time a dusted monster was found it was almost too heavy on his soul. Humans were stated to be the ones who were responsible for the killings. So they weren’t allowed on the S. S. New Home which was currently housing all of the monster colony. And one human, the royally adopted child who saved them from being stranded on that planet. Princess Frisky Matilda Dreemurr, the human child who the royal family had taken in because their queen had insisted on caring for her. 

  


Now Sans knew what his brother was here to ask for. Sans’ good mood fluttering away faster than it had came. “take it that queen toriel is wantin’ me there to judge the human, correct?” He asked folding his hands over his lap gripping the cloth between them. 

  


Papyrus had seen it his eye lights focused on Sans’ hands. A sorrowed emotion filling the younger brother’s reddish gold eye lights. His navy blue gloved hands reaching up to pull the matching scarf between them twisting it with nervousness crushing one of the Virgo constellations between his grip. The sight of Sans holding that distant piece of a memory he was gripping too filled him with despair.“Little Moon Is On Your Mind This Afternoon I See.” 

  


Sans avoided his brother’s gaze nodding slowly unable to fight the brightened smile that spread over his face. “dunno why she is on my mind all of the sudden, bro. wish i could go visit her, bet she could use a friend.”

  


“I Would Like That As Well. Perhaps One Day You Will Be Able To Fix That Machine And We Can Go See Her. I Admit I Would Enjoy Seeing How She Is Without Her Little Drunken State.” Papyrus’ voice seemed to get softer moving towards the bed to look at the small cloth. “I Remember When You Brought Her To The Ship, Poor Thing was Soaking Wet.”

  


“ya accused me of tossin’ her into that lake.” Sans smiled stroking his thumb through the fabric. “think she got past her issues with melody?”

  


“I Am Sure They Worked Things Out. Little Moon Did Not Seem Like The Type To Hold A Grudge. Even Though Her Plans For Her Birthday Were Thwarted Due To Classic’s Need To Play With Melody.” Papyrus hummed in thought. "I Don't Mean To Interrupt Your Memory Time But King Asgore Has Asked For You To Fulfill Your Current Duties." 

  


Sans sighed knowing what was being asked of him currently. They had caught someone that they believed was the Monster Killer and they wanted him to be the one to judge them. To figure out whether the sins they carried weighed enough to be condemned. And Sans pitied the soul that was doing these crimes. The punishment was death but it would be in the form of their soul being taken apart one piece at a time till it ultimately broke. Sure sounded like it would be quick if Alphys hadn't found a way to make the soul remain in tact longer than normal. The way she had described it always made his nonexistent stomach churn with discomfort.

  


Nodding his head he hopped off the bed waddling his way to his sneakers. Shoving his slippers into a corner he watched his brother head out of the room. The Judge was never an easy title to carry. Sans felt sorry for the poor soul; if he deemed them guilty they would be executed and that wasn't going to sit well with him. Walking out into the hall adjust his hoodie to show some decency he wished he could just go back to that night…

  


_"let me help you out?" Sans offered his hand out to the lady in purple. Her dress bubbling in certain spots out of the water._

  


_"Thought that was funny, didn't you? Figures my first time drinking and I manage to land myself in the lake." She spoke sounding a bit more sober while she took his hand. Such a small hand too that he curled his around. The soaking fabric of her gloves making it hard for him to tell how soft she was._

  


_"don' ya mean drunk sweetheart?" He asked with curiosity looking her over as he pulled her from the water. Now that she was facing him the glow of the moon told him she was rather young. No she hadn't meant that this was her first time drunk. "no ya meant it like ya said it. sweet galaxies, why aren' ya out with friends?"_

  


_It seemed like the kind of thing that humans did either when they were depressed or wanting to be social. Yet, here she was by herself sitting in a field with a bottle of.. Leaning forward he took a quick inhale breathing the scent off her. Ending up turning his head away when the scent was not to his liking. “maybe ya should try monster alcohol, the stuff at least tastes better than what ya are drinkin’ right now sweetheart.”_

  


_“Have to ask Grillby for some on my next night out.” She chuckled stumbling slightly to the side. In the process of trying to adjust herself she fell forward and right into him. Sans could feel the press of his jacket into his clothes underneath. The scent that wafted off her had him humming in contentment making him pull her into a warm embrace._

  


_“if anyone knows their way around alcohol, it be grillbz. should get ya outta this dress its all wet. i don’ want ya thinkin’ i’m a creep so won’ ask where your home is. my bro might be able to help ya with somethin’ drier if ya wouldn’ mind comin’ to our place for a bit.” He wanted to give her some monster food to help work all that alcohol out of her body too. It would make him feel better about it when she went home._

  


_The little woman pulled out of his embrace looking up at him. Sans could see the distrust in her eyes which made him wonder which Sans had done what to her. The one she mentioned was named Valiant since he was rapidly growing attached to the honey-wheat blond that was known as Melody. It made him want to question her further on this topic but she had already stated that she didn’t wish to discuss it. “ya know i’m a sans already. an’ frankly i just want to make sure your safe sweetheart. ya are still pretty drunk.”_

  


_That distrustful look on her face didn’t go away and it ached his soul for some reason to see it. Reaching up behind him he rubbed the back of his skull trying to figure out what to say so he could ease her. So far he wanted to take her to a secondary location and she was drunk. Oh Stars, he sounded like one of those guys that women were warned from. Glancing down he hoped she didn’t have a bottle of mace on her somewhere. He may not have eyeballs but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t sting him any. His hands went up in a defensive manner._

  


_“i-i mean… stars… please last thin’ i wanna do is hurt ya, sweetheart. my intentions are strictly decent. just wanna get ya out of those wet clothes.” Yeah that didn’t sound any better. “look i can walk ya to grillby’s since that is a monster ya are familiar with. would that be better, sweetheart?”_

  
  


_Those eyes looked him over the distrust still there but she sighed. “I don’t know much about monsters but I believe you when you say that your intentions are decent. I’d rather not go to Grillby’s tonight. My name is Luna.”_

  


_“well i’m sans but ya can come up with a nickname for me if ya would like, little moon.” He offered up thinking it would make her feel better._

  


_“You seemed fascinated with my Nebula pattern on my phone case. Would it be okay to call you Nebula?” The smile she cracked had Sans feeling his soul skip a beat in his chest. Something about her had him feeling oddly warm on the inside._

  


_“heh... i would love that actually.” Sliding off his thick fluffy jacket he moved it to wrap around her. Watching as it engulfed her in the fluffy lining. The bottom of it reaching just below her knees, he couldn’t help but pull up the hood over her head. Her cheeks going a rosy shade when he stepped into her space wrapping his arms around her. “take a deep breath little moon an’ close your eyes. i know a shortcut.” He whispered waiting till she did as he asked before focusing his magic. The void opened around them swallowing the two whole before dropping them on his ship which was currently parked in the woods near Mount Ebott._

  


_Sans chuckled remembering how surprised she had been by his ship. Humans were fascinating with their interest about Space. It was at that time he had learned how much she knew about the dimensions; well, at least her theory on it. Sans could see her being intelligent, but she seemed bewildered at how he had his own ship. He had told her that it had been a model he made when he was younger. It had taken much practice to get him to make it grow to the size it was. But it worked which would allow him and his brother to explore this dimension’s universe._

  


_Sans could tell she was enthralled with what he explained. If she were like the other skeletons he was sure her eyes would have morphed into literal stars like Valiant’s. However, he could tell how that magic he witnessed previously had glowed in excitement through his explanation. There was magic in her but how much she used it had been a question. It was obviously connected with her emotions. Sans wanted to do some experiments with her but that had been when his brother showed up. Taken by surprise when he had seen the little woman. Luna instantly took to calling him Helix._

  


_The two space skellies were instantly attached to the little woman even after she passed out drunk on the ship. Papyrus instantly warming up to her even while she snuggled in his borrowed pajamas. Both skeletons questioning the scars on her hands that had been wrapped in bandages under the gloves. Especially with the blood stains that was rather recent._

  


_They had taken care of her till Grillby had called her phone seeking her out. It turned out that Luna had found out that Melody had been sleeping with Classic. Which wouldn’t have been unusual except Melody had known about Luna crushing on him. It had been Luna’s twenty first birthday, the two women were scheduled off from work the next day, since they were going on drunken escapades. Something had happened to make Melody late for the celebration according to Grillby. Nebula however knew exactly what had happened since he had seen Classic pinning Melody to the side of the house. Promising her a night of fun for them both._

  


_Nebula had wished he had thought things through before he allowed his emotions to get the better of him. He had gone through his void finding the woman in question. Melody had jumped at the sight of him appearing in front of her. She was dressed in jeans and a thick sweater about to hop on her bike._

  


_“oh hi melody, headin’ somewhere or mind if i borrow ya for a bit?” He spoke trying to sound friendly like usual._

  


_“Not now Libra, I need to get out there I think I might have upset someone really bad tonight.” The woman spoke looking down at her phone trying to type something. Her pale green gaze appearing worried while her fingers slid over the screen._

  


_Libra had been the name that he had been deemed as a nickname just like his brother had been named Virgo. It was easy to remember since both of them wore the constellations on their clothes. Each monster in their dimension had an assigned constellation that fit their personalities. Once they got their constellation it would appear on their souls. When they died their dust would be sprinkled over the constellation allowing their souls to burn into the design. The Hall of Stars serving as a dedication to those who had fallen down._

  


_“aww but i thought ya was open for business. since ya can easily be swayed for more time.” He spoke a growl rising in his throat._

  


_Pale green eyes narrowed on him. “What the hell are you talking about Libra? Swayed for more ...” She paused which made him sneer since he had known for a fact she had told Sans the day before that she needed today off. And yet she had come to the house anyways. She had sent the message she had typed._

  


_Sans felt something vibrate in his pocket, reaching into it he pulled out the small phone. Noticing the message that suddenly appeared on the phone. It was from Melody. “Where is she?!” Melody shrieked making him look up finding her running at him._

  


_He barely had shortcut in time otherwise she would have collided into him. “safe if ya are talkin’ about luna. ya should be ashamed of yourself. ya knew she had a crush on classic an’ yet what did ya do? went an’ slept with him. did ya not consider how she might feel about that?”_

  


_“You have no idea how bad it hurt everytime I slept with him Libra. You think I wanted to do this to her. Fuck, when she realized she had feelings for him I had already been sleeping with him. This arrangement has it where I could help in support so she wouldn’t blow through her inheritance.” Her defence not appealing to him since he knew she could have said no once Luna had confessed it._

  


_“that’s no excuse to do that to her. ya could have stopped when ya found out. she seems like a reasonable woman an’ would have understood if ya told her. what’s worse ya asked to not be bothered today; had specifically told sans that. yet hours ago i saw ya on the side of the house. lettin’ him do whatever he wanted to ya knowin’ she was waitin’ to go out.” His sockets hooded while he watched her with a judgemental gaze._

  


_“I know I could have stopped and you’re right she would have understood. But… I love when you guys touch me. Especially Sans, he knows how to make someone feel like a lover. I just wanted to…” Melody whimpered doubling over as tears streamed out of her eyes. “I had forgotten how messed up she is emotionally. I forgot what tonight had meant for her. But I just wanted a break from her neediness; to be free to make sure she wouldn’t hurt herself because of previous abuse. So when she asked me in the kindest tone if I had forgotten about our plans I snapped.”_

  


_Sans felt himself go cold thinking of Melody yelling at Luna. He had seen how ugly Melody could get with Crimson. The two of them sparking into arguments about a woman from Grillby’s being a cockblocker. Melody had told Crimson to stop talking about her friend like that. What made him flinch was he knew she would hit every emotional point for a person. Things she could say would cut someone to shreds._

  


_“I told her what I had been doing like I had won some sort of prize. The look on her face was pain but she tried to hide it behind that smile she gives everyone. I told her she needed to grow the fuck up and consider that everyone abandons them in time. Told her that Sans didn’t want her as a soulmate.” Melody whimpered._

  


_That made him pop in front of her grabbing her by the shoulders. “what do ya mean he doesn’ want her for a soulmate?” They all knew that Classic had been messing with the machine since his soulmate had left him. Which had led to them all being here when he had messed with the corematrix. It had pulled the alternates of Sans and Papyrus into this dimension effectively breaking the machine. Now he was finding out that Classic didn’t want his soulmate. “the whole reason we are here is because his soulmate left him. now ya tellin’ me she’s here and she wants him but he doesn’ want her?”_

 

_Her head moved from side to side in a swift motion. “No.. oh man let me explain. He has never been with Luna, we came to Ebbott six months after monsters had come out of the mountain. By the time we got here Sans was with Carmen already. They only split six months ago but Luna confessed to having feelings for him for a while now. I didn’t know if she even knew who he was but she’s so shy and has never experienced any real love in her life.”_

  


_His head was swimming with questions the sound of crackling leaves drawing his attention. A quick glance to the side he saw the dance boy standing off to the side. Pale blue eye lights locked on Melody while she spoke. Sans wanted to shoo him off since they all usually sought Melody for their sexual needs. He wasn’t done talking to her though. Things were confusing him so much that he missed what she had said. “Sans believes that Carmen is his soulmate. And has told me that he wants to get her back so he can bond with her.”_

  


_“ya told her that he wants carmen? knowin’ full well that she harbored feelin’s for him?” He snarled pushing her back from him. “did ya know she could have ended up raped or worse from how i found her? she could barely keep herself standin’. so not only did ya abandon her on somethin’ ya both had planned for today but ya broke her heart too.”_

  


_“I was just so mad and hurt myself. I care for you guys so much and yet to be told one day I would be tossed aside once he got that ungrateful redhead it hurt. So I lashed out and hurt the one person I shouldn’t have. You gotta believe me Libra I didn’t want to hurt her. She’s my best friend and has been since we were little girls. I love her more than anything and yet I did that to her. I chased her off with hurtful words.” Melody held herself up holding her body close. “I heard Valiant talking to Lolli, stating how he wished Luna would come spend time with them. When Lolli asked why Valiant had placed his hands to his chest. Stating he could feel something in his chest pinging towards her like it was the annoying dog going after his special attack.”_

  


_That sounded familiar to why he had been drawn to her when he heard someone sniffling. His soul was feeling the sense of longing to be close to her. “where are ya goin’ with all this? ya aren’ makin’ a whole lot of sense you keep switching topics.” It was really starting to annoy him too._

  


_She sucked in a deep breath looking up at the sky taking soft breaths. “I will explain if you tell me where she is?”_

  


_His sockets hooded narrowing on the woman noting that her soul was an integrity one mixed with lacings of justice and kindness. Something about the mixture of the three traits told him he could tell her that information. Plus there was the pleading skeleton who was giving the most adorable set of puppy dog eyes. Remix, as he was called around the house knew something about this. Just from his reaction of wanting to know more about this topic Melody was speaking over. “she’s with virgo, sleepin’ away her drunkness till grillby can come get her. we gave her some star chocolate to take away any chance of a hangover. now what does this particular pin’?”_

  


_“if it’s the pin’ i think it is it means that she’s a soulmate!” Remix spoke making his presence known to Melody now._

  


_Melody looked back at Remix who suddenly backed up his cheeks filled with color. “What do you mean Soulmate? Sans believes his soulmate is Carmen, that's why I thought he wouldn’t want Luna. Because she wasn’t his soulmate.”_

  


_“i’ve met carmen before she tried to come onto me a few times thinkin’ i was classic. an’ she was lookin’ for a quickie. never felt anythin’ similar to what valiant is talkin’ about with her. if valiant is feelin’ a pin’ like a dog to a bone then that’s the mate pin’. an’ not just any mate pin’ its the soulmate one!” Remix’s sockets turned into stars talking about this seeming to forget his shyness for a bit. “i felt it once when ya an’ crimson brought someone to the house for healin’ i felt my soul go all warm an’ crazy like i could barely contain it.  thought i was losin’ it since i wasn’ of this dimension. did ya feel anythin’ with her, libra?”_

  


_“well…” Libra shuffled nervously taking a step back. “i felt this warm sensation in my soul an’ i was drawn to her when i found her. but it didn’ go all crazy like ya are sayin’.”_

 

_“i didn’ get warm in my soul around melody or carmen. but the one time they brought someone to the house i felt like hot almost like my heat struck over. which…” Remix winced at the mention of their heat spell. “it struck abnormally two days later. but it’s rather how we know about our soulmate, the minute we find them we feel warmth. the warmth is a signal that our heat is comin’ it’s why monster couples are instantly goin’ at it sometimes before the first date.”_

  


_Remix chuckled nervously making Libra do some connections since he had noticed how much sooner their heats had struck. He recalled the night two days prior when he had felt the similar heat pool in his soul. Then two days later every Sans and Papyrus was ready to pummel poor Melody into the ground with their sexual needs. “are ya sayin’ classic’s soulmate is what triggered our heats?” Libra questioned._

  


_Remix nodded enthusiastically bouncing with more joy. Why was he doing that? “think about it libra this is classic’s dimension he is the original version of us. so that makes this luna….” Remix got bouncing like he was a monster kid on gyftmas getting ready to open his presents. “makes her the original of who our mate is. our soul will pin’ with hers because in our own dimensions we have her identical soul waiting for ours. she is our original soulmate.”_

  


_“No!” Melody spoke in a horror tone. “I won’t let you guys touch her. I’ve been on the receiving end of what you guys are like in heat. No! She’s too innocent for the kind of things you are into.”_

  


_Libra arched a bone brown in confusion as Remix’s body sagged at the tone Melody took with him. “ya don’ understand melody. it isn’ much of your choice as it is hers. there are monster an’ human couples in my dimension who are soulmates. when the mate pin’ is felt they are drawn to one another. she may be a human but she will be drawn to us wantin’ to be with her lovin’ mates.”  Remix spoke making Libra wince. It came off creepy but Remix knew what he was talking about since monsters in his dimension were constantly intermingled with humans._

  


_“ya are sayin’ we will be drawn to her an’ she will be drawn to us?” He knew that Alphys was drawn to Undyne in a similar draw but her shyness kept her from talking to the fish. If that was true both him and Remix wouldn’t be the only ones attracted towards Luna._

  


_“yep, this is how we know who our soul is made for. if they are human it takes a while for them to adjust but it does happen. it’s proven so much an’ i felt my first soul pin’ an’ i just want to be around her. ya said she’s with virgo?” Those stars turning to hearts in an instant._

  


_Nope, he saw where this was goin’ Remix was a young monster and a hopeless romantic too. If he felt this soul ping he was seeking to get little moon to swoon for him so that he could romance her up. The little sweetheart needed her rest not a super affectionate skeleton clinging to her. The same went for Valiant since he could see that one keeping her up. “not gonna disclose their location to ya. she needs sleep ya can commence your wooin’ of her when she’s rested.”_

  


_“oh right, right.” Remix coughs into his hand. “needs to be functional so that i can show her how much of a good mate i can be.”_

  


_“You could barely talk to me when I first came here. And yet you think that you can go up to her and show her what a perfect mate does?” Melody snapped at Remix which annoyed Libra. She was being practically harsh with the dancing skeleton._

  


_“of course he can, darlin’.” A familiar country drawl comes from the shadows getting the three to focus on the emerald green eye lights that were there. Libra watched as Wheaty, the farmer version of themselves, stepped into the light revealing him in his jean overalls which were currently caked in fresh soil. He plucked a piece of alfalfa from his pocket bringing it up to press between his teeth. His jacket hanging sloppily from his arm while his sunhat stood perched atop his skull. To a lot of the other skeletons he was Papa Wheaty because he made sure he wasn’t disrespected and wouldn’t hesitate to throw one of them into the field. Making sure they worked till they respected him._

  


_“Wheaty.” Melody spoke surprised. “You too?”_

  


_“welp seein’ as i heard this as result of whatever disagreement ya an’ libra seem to be havin’. an’ whe i got closer i heard ya say sans doesn’ want this little woman who is his soulmate? please explain this to me, lyrical.” The country boy folded his arms over his chest those emerald eye lights narrowed on the honey-wheat haired woman who started to sweat._

  


_“It was post sex but he explained to me why he couldn’t consider me as more than a sexual partner. Confessing how he is deeply in love with this woman who he was waiting for. Told me his plans to soulbond her which was equal to marriage. Sans claimed this woman was his soulmate. Which I thought meant monster spouse or whatever so I told her that he wouldn’t be her soulmate.”_

  


_Libra watched both Remix and Wheaty’’s eye lights go out at this knowledge. Libra was annoyed too since they assumed Classics’ soulmate had rejected him. If what Remix spoke about Luna was true it meant Classics’ soulmate was waiting for him to come to claim her. But he was seeking another. Now he might have brought his alternates into a singular dimension leaving them with little hope that they would return to their own. Never to find their own soulmates._

  


_“classic might not want to claim her, lyrical. but some of us won’ have an opportunity to find the one in our dimension who was meant for us. ya’ll humans fail to understand the truth of how your own soul works. yet ya threw somethin’ in her face that could turn her from any chance we can get to have some form of happiness. the warmth of a soulmate does thin’s to our souls it’s a healin’ bond that makes us enjoy what we could share with someone. it’s two halves that may be fractured an’ battered but when they are together they are stron’er than ever.” Wheaty explained showing that wisdom, and Libra couldn’t argue with that logic. He saw monsters in his own dimension looking close to falling down become healed with the insertion of someone important to them. It was the effect of a soulmate._

  


_“a soulmate understands why ya do thin’s.” Remix piped in his hand clasping over his soul. “they would see through the flaws or thin’s that can clam us up. knowin’ just the perfect way to get us open to them. it’s like we can share our secrets an’ they would understand them.”_

  


_Libra liked the idea of feeling that with the Little Moon but oddly all he felt with her is the need to protect her. He could see himself hanging out with her for hours telling jokes to one another. Or talk about the stars never getting bored with something they repeated. Taking a nap with her on a blanket under said stars without a care in the world. A grin spreading over his face when he came back from lala land. Glancing to Wheaty and Remix to have daydream like gazes in their sockets. They were coming to similar conclusions._

  


_All the while Melody looked hurt at the way the different versions of Sans were thinking about her ‘best friend.’ Envy gleamed in those pale green eyes since Libra didn’t partake in her body during his heat cycle. He knew that Remix and Wheaty had chosen not to either wanting to get their homes set up for them. Perhaps it's because they were wanting their soulmates’ to enjoy their heat with. Odd, he liked sex just as much as the next monster but he didn’t seem to pine for Luna in that manner. He saw her purely as well… if he was honest, a friend._

  


_“You all can’t have her! She is a demisexual and you have to build a relationship with her before you can consider sexy shenanigans. Plus there’s the fact I don’t know if she would be into poly.” Melody spoke looking at the three skeletons, something about the way they had spoken must have flashed in her mind._

  


_“we can warm her up to the idea.” Remix chuckled getting Libra’s gaze to focus on him. Wheaty and Remix glanced at each other, sharing a look that read of confidence mixed with a hint of smugness. Those two intended on sharing little moon with each other because they seemed to be the most susceptible to a soulmate._

  


_Yeah… Libra wanted to pop out now. Leave these two to their perverse thinking about the woman he was already considering his friend. Nope this was the time for him to go home. Especially since he saw the fighting look that Melody was giving. So he just shortcut out of there._

  


_When he popped back into his ship he found Virgo sitting in the living room talking to this dimension’s version of Grillby. The fire elemental was currently cradling the small woman in his arms to his chest while he sat in the loveseat across from Virgo. She was asleep like a child would be in the loving embrace of their father. One of Grillby’s hands combing through those light auburn locks soothing whatever was making her whimper slightly._

  


_“You’re Saying This Is Normal For Her?” Virgo asked Grillby._

  


_“As far as I know yes. The nightmares are pretty bad to where Melody has had to call me to give Luna something to soothe her. I am glad I got here before it could get worse. She tends to use her magic when she gets scared.” Grillby hummed making Libra panic looking around he found one of his little models that was decent sized smashed on the floor._

  


_“I Am Glad You Came When You Did. I Was Unable To Soothe Her Down.” Virgo looked back to find him standing there. “You’re Back. Grillby Is Waiting For You To Return Little Moon’s Phone If You Would Please.”_

  


_“oh right.” Libra dug into his pockets pulling the phone out and walking it over to the fire elemental. “is she okay?”_

  


_Grillby looked up at him then those white eyes softening for a moment before he sighed. “She will be soon enough. Her and Melody have split from one another for a bit which I feel is for the best. Luna will have some new emotional hurdles to jump but she will be fine once she gets past them. Thank you for looking after her but I will be taking her back to my bar where she can sleep in my guest room.” He dug into his pocket retrieving a small mauve colored cloth and held it out to Libra. “She insisted she give you this token of gratitude. And I offer my thanks I have taken to both women. I warned Melody this would happen but she didn’t listen.”_

  


_Libra took the cloth holding it in his hands smiling like he had been given a new toy rocket. “make sure to look after her grillbz. she isn’ really happy with thin’s an’ i have a feelin’ there might be some better thin’s in her future. especially if the two skeletons i saw earlier have it in their heads to get with her.”_

  


_“Don’t worry I can handle any of you boys. I want the best for Luna. She just doesn’t know it yet.” Grillby sighed getting up and walking out the ramp that led outside. Taking Luna with him to his bar. Leaving Libra hoping that things would get better for Little Moon._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to how much is involved in this particular dimension it's being split through what I will hope to be at least two chapters. Apologies for those who want to know now.


	53. Spaced Out Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula is brought to judge the human that Undyne believes is killing off Monsters. But when the identity of her is revealed he finds himself in for more than he expects... Especially when he pulls her soul from her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Kinktober is over. I only got up to day 24 sadly. 
> 
> I am going to be finishing it up since it works as a form of story building. And it gives you guys an idea into certain stories for the future. Some of my kinktober prompts are canon and others not so much. I am intending to a prequel to Strangers where it goes a bit more in depth with Luna's interactions with the alternates of Sans and Papyrus.
> 
>  
> 
> That being said I have been rereading Strangers and realizing my earlier chapters are in desperate need of fixing. I am going to try to fix them before finishing up Strangers. Yes folks we are nearing the end sadly. How far that is though? I'll never tell... my brain constantly comes up with ideas so I never can tell.

Sans, Libra, and Nebula… these were the three names he had gone by constantly. That hadn’t been the last time he had seen Luna either. No he spent more time around her in that very field talking to her about that night. She had come to confess her feelings for Classic and how she knew she wasn’t the one he would ever want. So Nebula had done one thing for her that night, he told her that good things come to those who wait. And the last time before they had been sent to their dimension he had known she had been in a relationship with Remix.

  
  


It made him stop down the hallway with thoughts in his mind. Wondering if Remix brought Little Moon back to his own dimension. The shy skeleton had wanted to be the perfect mate already for the poor estranged woman. Nebula sighed shaking his head, it wasn’t any of his business really though he did want to make sure his friend was okay. 

  
  


Straightening his stance he entered the Judgement Room. It was the same cobalt shade as the hall would be with the steel blue pillars that surrounded the room one for every three windows. Instead of the windows being made of stained glass they were see through allowing them to view the stars. Which he had been against since there would be hardly any stargazing when he was here. Things that were done in this room made him not want to be in it. Even with how beautiful the king and queen had made it for him. Not that he didn’t appreciate the gesture just watching the monsters dust under his judgement was not something he enjoyed. 

  
  


Classic had been one of the few to understand since he had become the Judge of his dimension even after they had been free from the Underground. Classic had shown Nebula the wonders of Preservation magic which would keep him from getting LV from those he judged. Now Nebula was getting ready to judge another soul. He hoped they were innocent of the crimes but then there was the fact they were human. The monsters of his dimension didn’t trust humans it was why they were going through the deepest reaches of space instead of situated around Ebott still. Maybe he could persuade the king and queen to be lenient allowing him to escort them back to the nearest space station. 

  
  


Glancing over to the right of the room he found King Asgore and Queen Toriel standing. Toriel dressed in the sapphire dress with the fluffy lining on the cuffs and the bottom of the dress. Glittering gold stars adorned the bottom above the fluffy lining forming the constellation Taurus around her gown. The white apron pulled smoothed over the top of the dress with the Delta Rune done in gold at the center of her chest. Asgore wore a robe matching in color done in the same fluffy white lining only the constellation that was done on his was Aries. Heavy gold pauldrons rested on his shoulders the constellations done in a glowing oxford blue. 

  
  


They both looked as uncomfortable as he felt; straightening himself up he walked over to them taking his position in front. “Nice of you to join us Sans.” Toriel spoke in an appreciative tone though he could hear the sorrow in her voice. “Even if it is under these tragic circumstances.”

  
  


“of course, my lady. just if they aren’ the ones who is doin’ this we will not be executin’ them.” Nebula spoke shoving his hands into his pockets with an annoyance. Why did they have to be here? Things were much easier when he was the only one in Judgement Hall. Asgore did his own thing allowing Nebula the opportunity to execute his judgement without an audience. 

  
  


“You know our rules Sans. The only human allowed on the S. S. New Home is Princess Frisky.” Asgore spoke his tone proving his authority. 

  
  


“then i can refuse to judge them king fluffybuns. an’ without me ya won’ be able to tell if they are the ones killin’ monsters. an’ if they aren’ then the killin’s will continue. an’ if ya find another human responsible then i won’ judge them either.” Nebula huffed in response not caring how they took it he wouldn’t be responsible for an innocents death. He would aid them so that they could live. 

  
  


“Sans…” Toriel started off making Nebula whirl on her.

  
  


“i won’ be responsible for their death tori! if they are innocent then i will look after their well bein’ till we can find a spaceport.” Nebula sneered at her looking at them both. “we are supposed to be tryin’ to live with humans again. at least that is the promise ya made with your daughter! yet here we are in the depths of space avoidin’ ‘em at all costs.”

  
  


He was hoping to make a change in the king and queen’s souls. Because like his alternates he had a human fetish and had yet to meet his soulmate amongst monster kind. There was a chance his soulmate was a human and he wanted them regardless. But the monster King would probably execute them for being human. 

  
  


Toriel looked over to her mate her violet gaze softening even though she had felt a form of confusion. Recalling how Sans and his brother Papyrus had gone missing for a couple of years. When they had come back Sans showed a renewed interest in the humans that had condemned them to that floating rock. Never had he opened up about the agreement with Frisky but now he had. “Asgore… he has a point in this manner. We are hypocritical if we allow her to be the only human that interacts with us. In truth, we should be seeking to broaden our horizons.”

 

Asgore looked to her with his navy colored gaze filled with worry. Their little determined daughter had proved to them that not all humans were bad. But he still feared for his people’s safety given what had happened since they had started their journey. The pleading look in his wife’s violet eyes softened him up to this prospect more. It wouldn’t be fair to have only the one human. “Very well, Sans. Seems you have opened us up to a new way of thinking. I question why you are stating this now though. Will you explain your position to your king?”

  
  


Nebula winced knowing that this might come up. “since we were freed from that space rock i have not been made to judge a human since princess frisky. now i am getting prepared to judge another human one who may be considered innocent of the crimes they are currently bein’ charged with.” Shuffling nervously at the next statement he was about to make. “i have not yet met my mate where my brother has found his mate in mettaton. when we disappeared before i learned from fellow monsters what it meant to understand a mate pull so to speak. it has become clear to me that my mate might not be a monster but perhaps… a human.”

  
  


“You are hoping this woman that Undyne has captured might be your mate? Even though she wears a jacket that is currently covered in what we believe is monster dust?” Asgore growled bringing Nebula to full swing of how much he was unaware of who he judged. 

  
  


“perhaps a benefit of the doubt she might have found the jacket in the remains of another monster. we monsters have a different temperature tolerance compared to humans.” Nebula explained hoping to get this back on track when the door opened. It forced him to freeze when he felt an all too familiar tug in his soul. A tug like when he had met Little Moon the night of her twenty-first birthday.  _ That’s crazy right because she would either be in Classic or Remix’s dimension. Not here on the.... _

  
  


Those thoughts frozen when he watched Undyne throw the human on the floor. Their small body curling into a ball in response attempting to cradle their middle. They looked to be the size that Little Moon would be but it was the jacket that stood out to him. It was a maya blue coloration with a grey hood patches of deeper grey coloring telling him this was indeed monster dust that was covering it. He knew that jacket, and it should not be here much like the woman who lifted her head up.

  
  


Nebula felt all breath escape him while he stared at those familiar lunar moth green and sapphire blue eyes. They stared at him with a form of unfamiliarity swimming in tears of fear. While she didn’t recognize him directly she knew him because she knew of her own dimension’s version of him. That fear became panic making her reel back from her position on the floor. It made him notice the very prominent bulge in her stomach. 

  
  


“Wait! No… you can’t take me to the Judge I’ve done nothing wrong!” Her voice came out as sweet as he remembered making his soul sing with the memory of holding her. His friend was being accused of being a monster killer. “I don’t even belong here! I am not from this d-” No she was going to break their minds if she told them about the alternate dimensions. 

  
  


“your majesties. surely ya cannot believe that this woman is responsible of killin’ multiple monsters?!” He spoke a bit too loud with a bit too much enthusiasm but it had managed to cut Luna off from explaining the dimensional stuff. 

  
  


Toriel was the first to look at the woman her paws moving to her muzzle in shock. “Undyne… oh sweet galaxies, this woman is pregnant.”

  
  


“Yeah… so, don’t know what her being pregnant has to do with her being the killer or not?” Undyne grunted that currant colored eye narrowing on Little Moon who was shrinking back from her. 

  
  


Sweet Galaxies was right since it had Nebula pressing the palm of his boney hand to his forehead. A low grunt of annoyance coming from him while he walked up to Little Moon. His sneakers echoing allowing her to know where he was coming from. Placing both of his hands on her shoulders he felt her tense up in response. 

  
  


Leaning into her he lowered his voice to a whisper keeping his gaze on Undyne who was glaring at her. “relax sweetheart. ya can’ go talkin’ about other dimensions here. they won’ understand but i know who ya are. but please calm down. ya are very pregnant an’ the stress will cause so many complications for ya an’ that little babe inside of ya. so please little moon take deep breaths an’ calm down.”

  
  


The usage of the nickname he had adorned her with seemed to click within her mind or at least he hoped that’s what it was. Because she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Three more times and Nebula took a step back feeling like she wasn’t panicking. Now he had to figure out a way to get her out of this situation. Even more so with the sound of her stomach growling at him. 

  
  


When he found Dusty he was going to string him up by his tailbone. That was his jacket currently around Little Moon and yet the murderous bastard was nowhere to be found. “your majesties, how would ya like to proceed?” Nebula spoke still attempting to figure this all out. 

  
  


Toriel looked between her husband and the human on the ground. Her gaze taking in the fact that this woman is in fact pregnant. Sans had managed to calm her down with whatever he had whispered but she could see the way he softened towards the little woman. Unease moved over her when she took a step down from her spot walking towards the human. Those heterochromatic eyes focused on her which made her pause. “Are you alright, my dear?”

  
  


No, she was not alright and nobody seemed to understand that. Her gaze landed on this dimension’s version of Toriel knowing that if anyone could be comforting it was her. The goat mama always made Luna feel warm and comforted like Mrs Montgomery should have been. Toriel  made Luna feel as if she could be some surrogate mother to her. Asgore, the one time she had met him was when she and Sans had gone on a date. Overall he seemed nice but she didn't know him quite personally. Looking up at the goat woman she swallowed a hard lump in her throat knowing the minute she spoke her fear would be noticeable.

  
  


"No I'm not. I don't even know why I am being accused of this I found this jacket in one of the trash bins.” Luna explained hoping that Dusty wasn’t around to hear that. But this dimension’s version of Sans had told her not to mention where she was from. So this was the best cover she could come up with on short notice. 

  
  


“Alright then I am sure that you won’t mind for us to see your soul. Sans is our Judge and he can easily see if you are responsible for these crimes.” Toriel spoke looking over to Asgore who let out a long drawn out sigh in response.

  
  


Luna looked to Sans who was smiling bigger than she had seen any of the Sanses smile. His gaze moving down to her chest knowing that he was zoning in on her soul. Why did he have to look so pleased at this prospect? 

  
  


“I don’t see why that wouldn’t hurt.” Luna mentioned getting the goat woman to approach her. She moved to help Luna up but a hand gripped the back of her borrowed hoodie. Yanking her up to her feet with a harshness that Luna really wanted to smack the owner of that hand upside the face. 

  
  


“My Queen, please do not approach the accused. If she is responsible for the crimes she could use you getting close to her as a way to strike at you. She could kill you, Your Majesty. Best to keep a safe distance from the accused.” The fish woman spoke out serving to annoy Luna.

  
  


The look on Sans’ face however was not one that spoke he was thrilled. “put her down undyne.” His baritone coming out harshly which made the fish woman drop her instantly. Luna felt the pain of the floor colliding with her backside. She heard Sans sigh walking over to her his hand coming out in front of her. “let me help ya out sweetheart.” He smiled down at her making her feel so much more comfortable. 

  
  


Reaching up she felt his hand curl around hers before pulling her up to her feet. Unfortunately she lost her balance due to the extra weight of her stomach. Her hands crashing to his chest making her look up at him. His cheeks filled with cerulean magic turning to a deep navy coloration. Highlighted by various white dots which upon closer inspection made Luna notice those were stars. Some of said stars were shooting across his zygomatic bones making her feel all sorts of giddiness. “That's so cool.” The words escaped her before she could think fully on them.

  
  


Just like that she watched his eye lights turn into stars before her own. Luna turned a bright shade of red even as he stepped out of her space clearing his throat. “alright let’s get your soul out so i can examine it.” He explained his left socket flaring with blazing blue pupil golden stars speckled through the coloring making her stare in wonder. Even as she felt the sudden tug at her chest. 

  
  


It hurt much like the first time Dusty had pulled it out of her when he asked to examine it. Still hurt even though she appeared distracted. His face grew concerned when it came out and she collapsed on the ground. A series of gasps could be heard around the room making her look up at the glow heart hovering above her head. The cracks were worse than she remembered, some looked like they were being separated from the center. All the various breaks had the briefest of cyan and pink magic trying to keep it held together. 

  
  


“What is the meaning of this?” Asgore stepped forward his massive paw coming up to take hold of her soul. Luna shivered at the touch of his finger rolling over one of the cracks. 

  
  


“Asgore, look there’s a monster soul in the middle of hers.” Toriel’s voice came out making Luna notice the small pink upside down heart that was her daughter. “How can a woman carrying a monster baby inside of her be a monster killer?” 

 

When Toriel moved to look back at Sans, Luna noticed his eye lights were missing from his sockets. His grin was pulled into tightly into a thin line. Something about it set Luna on edge making her attempt to pull back. His eye lights came back before he narrowed a hooded gaze on her. Why did he look so pissed? 

  
  


“give me her soul.” Sans spoke firmly in the direction of the king making Asgore do a side glance back to the skeleton.

  
  


“Sans? Are you alright?” Asgore asked as Sans moved his hand out with his palm up. Luna watched the color of the goat man seem to drain from him. His eyes going wide even as they narrowed on her. “Oh sweet galaxies, Tori love back up a bit, we need to take this young woman’s soul to Doctor Alphys. We need her soul looked at immediately.”

  
  


Toriel moved making Luna follow the movement her violet gaze locked on Sans. Luna was very confused as to what was going on. Getting back up to her feet walking over carefully so not to spook any of the monsters. Her hand moving out to take ahold of her soul from Asgore. “I don’t need it looked at. I am on my way to see someone who can help me with it.” She stepped back looking between the monsters cradling her soul to her. 

  
  


She bumped into someone solid making her look up. Looking up at a set of fuzzy goldish orange eye lights that were fizzling between stars and hearts. Greeted by the familiar warm smile of her puzzle buddy. Luna felt her heart swell at the face her soul pulsing with a sense of mourning. Something happened to Pappy she could almost feel it. Luna turned throwing her arms around the alternate of Papyrus starting to sob into his chest muttering apologies which were being muffled by his royal blue scarf.

  
  


Nebula knew something was different when he had pulled her soul from her chest. How it ended up this different he wasn’t entirely sure. All those strictly platonic feelings went right out the window only to be replaced with this need. And it wasn’t any of those let’s cuddle on the couch and paint our toenails while they discussed their boyfriends need. No, this was he wanted to pin her to a wall and find out how many ways she can squeal need. Every inch of him was itching to touch her, caress her, and never let her go. What in the name of the sweet galaxies? Why? Why now? 

  
  
  


Remix’s words echoed in his head. “ _ i didn’ get warm in my soul around melody or carmen. but the one time they brought someone to the house i felt like hot almost like my heat struck over. which…it struck abnormally two days later. but it’s rather how we know about our soulmate, the minute we find them we feel warmth. the warmth is a signal that our heat is comin’ it’s why monster couples are instantly goin’ at it sometimes before the first date.” _

  
  


No! No, no, not his sweet little human friend who just needed a shoulder to cry on. He didn’t want to know what she was like in the sack. And yet as she turned to hug his brother he couldn’t help but admire that fine tush of hers. “she has some really nice assets.” The joke spilled from him getting a mortified look from his brother. But Little Moon started giggling into his brother’s scarf.

  
  


It's better than the sobbing she had been doing. That was a start but he found himself getting closer to her. Just as he reached behind her his arms moving out to snag her from his brother when he heard her stomach rumble. Bringing him into a reality that she was rather hungry. Looking up at his bro they did a silent communication with one another. 

  
  


“Sans!” Toriel spoke in a stern tone. “Sans Orion Don’t you dare-”

  
  


He didn’t hear that last part she was going to say because he pressed himself into his brother and Little Moon. Shortcutting them out of the Judgement Hall and to the Skeletons’ personal quarters where Nebula intended to get to the bottom of what he was feeling for the small human. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


Dusty hummed as he awoke from the strangest dream that he hadn’t had in a long time. Normally when he had these kinds of dreams Mouse was all over him. Attempting to rip his clothes off to get the bone he had in his shorts for her. Tonight however he had found her in her bedroom crying her eyes out. She had a nearly completed puzzle on the floor in front of her. But when he had been hovering over her he noticed there was a piece missing out of it. This was confusing to him.

  
  


When he had called her name she had turned to look at him but she couldn’t see him. He lost count of how many times he tried to grab her wrists only to slide through them. It pained him that he couldn’t touch her or talk to her. Dusty had wanted to get to her to ask what was wrong. Only when he had felt someone kiss the top of his skull that he was able to grab ahold of her. Grasping on to her as tight as he possibly could while she clung to him. 

  
  


Whispering for her to come closer to him which she did. Sobbing into his shoulder while nuzzling her face into him making him shiver. She was crying out that he was real; he was really real. All he could do was hold her to him rocking her gently, why had he chosen to stay away from her. This dream alone was making it clear he needed his Little Mouse. So before he woke he made a promise to her that he would be coming for her soon. 

  
  


Only for him to wake to an empty storage area where one Butterfly was missing. He made the crates float up with his magic for fear that he might have missed her. Especially since he knew her soul was still in a fragile state. Lolli had caused some significant damage to it, and he prayed that Wheaty could fix it. After not finding her he felt his anxiety going through the roof. The few times that he had come to this dimension he had learned that there was a monster killer on the loose. And Luna was wearing his jacket which was covered in monster dust.

  
  


“they’re gonna execute her for somethin’ she isn’ even responsible.” Dusty moved his hands over his skull curling his phalanges into his sockets while panic that wracked through him. “i need to find her.”

  
  


_ Calm Down! _ His brother’s voice came from beside him.  _ The Charm On Her Bracelet It Has Your Magical Signature. If You Lock On The Magical Signature You Can Track Her Down. Can’t Focus On That Magical Signature If Your Freaking Out! _

  
  


“easy for ya to say.” Dusty growled at his brother. “ya didn’ watch lollipop nearly try to kill her. that soul of hers is goin’ to break beyond repair if this is kept up. an’ the monsters here if they believe she killed some of them. when luna is the last person to even be considered a threat to monster kind.” 

  
  


_ And The More You Freak Out The More Time You Lose To Save Her. _ Paps explained to him  getting Dusty to see how he needed to focus on what he had to do.  _ Are You Ready To Find Little Butterfly? Because I Can Sense Her Soul. _

  
  


Paps was right her soul was out and Dusty was picking up on the sweet song of it. He had heard it enough times to know what it sounded like. Luna’s went on a softer humming sound that soothed him. Focusing on the magical charm she had on her wrist he followed it. Coming upon a room that he couldn’t get into… Dusty growled in response to this. 

  
  
  


The charm was on the other side of this door and the sweet sound of Luna’s soul. There was the option of knocking on the door but what if he ran into Undyne. Then again popping in probably wouldn’t help in any case either. Dammit! It would serve fish face right for taking his human. Focusing on the room he ripped open a void that would allow him to walk through the door. But he found himself frozen in the sight of Virgo. Oh no, it was the space boys and why was Virgo hovering outside of the door. 

  
  


“Dusty, Thank The Galaxies, Nebula Has Locked Himself In His Sleeping Quarters With Little Moon. And Might I Say That Look On His Face Is Nothing That Can Be Good. It Is The Same Look That Mettaton Gives Me When We Are About To Boondoggle.” Virgo explained pounding on the door that led to who Dusty assumed was Libra’s sleeping quarters. 

  
  


“stars, i didn’ know he knew her.” Dusty hummed walking up to the door getting Virgo to step aside. “libra give me back my human.”

  
  


“she’s mine!” Libra argued on the other side of the door. 

  
  


What the hell was going on here? Turning to Virgo he folded his arms over his chest as his jacket was thrown into his face welp he now knew where that was. Grabbing ahold of it he pulled it away so that he could slip it back on. But he knew why Butterfly had it in the first place; the ship was freezing cold. "tell me he's keepin' her warm. she is pregnant after all an' their temperatures tend to burn a bit hotter than normal." Dusty asked shoving his hands into the deep pockets of his hoodie.

  
  


"Sans Will Keep Her Warm I Am Sure. It Is A Surprise To See Little Moon Again As Well As Have These Feelings For Her Suddenly." Virgo spoke walking over to the couch taking a seat. "Wish He Wouldn't Hog Her I Want To Hold Her Too. He Isn't The Only One Who's Missed Her."

  
  


Dusty pulled his hands up to rub his face trying to get the sleep from his sockets. Honestly he wasn't surprised Butterfly had wandered off it was a spaceship which wasn't just chill to humans but to the monsters who spent their days in the underground. Even Dusty felt a form of giddiness at the thought of being in being on a spaceship. Glancing at the panel on the side of the door he hummed in thought. If Libra would not let him in or Luna, Dusty would find a different opportunity of getting in there. 

  
  


“where’s the tool set virgo?” Dusty asked looking over the panel with a musing smile while he heard Virgo take off somewhere into the quarters. After a bit the space version of his brother came back offering him a toolset.

  
  


“Do You Know What You Are Doing?” Virgo queried curiously. 

  
  


“i’m a sans i know what i’m doin’.” Dusty explained to him taking the toolset placing it on the ground and opened it. The tools were slightly different being they were this dimensions Alphys’ design. “might need your help with understandin’ these tools though.”

  
  


“You Know That Classic Took Two Years To Fix The Machine That Brought Us Into His Dimension.” Virgo mentioned making Dusty turn to look back at him. 

  
  


“think that may be because he didn’ have the appropriate muse. see when we ended up there he was pinin’ for carmen. i think that his agenda switched when he realized what he really wanted.” Dusty explained as Virgo passed him one of the tools but just as he went to use it a hand pressed onto his. 

  
  


“Are You Saying He Changed His Mind Near The End About Carmen?” Virgo asked pulling the tool back from Dusty. 

  
  


“it is quite possible, there are a lot of us that ended up involved with luna before we all got sent back to our prospective dimensions.” Dusty sat back on his tailbone to lean against the door while deep in thought. “with the right motivation he could have wanted to fix the machine if one of us is gettin’ too close to the one he wanted.” 

  
  


“Are You Saying That Sans Sent Us Back Because Remix Was Getting Too Involved With Little Moon?” Virgo gasped in shock. 

  
  
  


“it’s my theory currently. because i am sure that ya have seen the rock that she is currently adornin’ on her finger. there is no doubt in my mind that remix had intentions to propose the night we got sent back. i get the feeling that classic got wind of those plans and with a new motivation he could have fixed the machine.” Dusty stated looking at Virgo. “i’m a bit bitter towards classic for forcin’ luna out of mine an’ axe’s lives. it didn’ stop me from keepin’ a watchful socket on her. takin’ care of whatever people caused her problems.” 

  
  


“Wait Are You Saying That Little Moon Didn’t Go Back With Remix?” Virgo’s voice sounded sad making Dusty focus on him. Glittering red and green tears started to stream down his cheekbones at that point making Dusty panic. 

  
  


“no she stayed in classic’s dimension from what i gathered. remix took away the memories of the alternates and classic’s before they were all sent back to give butterfly a fresh start. he kind of hinted towards it when we ended up in his dimension.” Dusty took the tool and popped open the panel finding an amethyst colored screen staring at him with sapphire blue numbers.

  
  
  


“He Had To Have Known The Consequences Since He Was There The First Time When Wheaty Took Her Memories. It Was Why She Forgot Meeting Remix.” That had Dusty freezing from further exploring the panel. Remix met Luna twice? 

  
  
  


“what do ya mean?” Dusty whirled on the taller skeleton who still had glittery tears streaming down his face. 

  
  


“I Recall That Little Moon’s Soul Started Breaking One Night. It Was Turmoil On Grillby, Wheaty, And Remix. She Wouldn’t Eat, She Was Barely Sleeping, And Grillby Had The Final Straw When He Found Her Cutting Herself In The Employee Bathroom.” Dusty recalled Melody saying something about Luna’s mother. How was it that Virgo remembered Luna still?

  
  


“how is it that ya can remember luna?” Dusty looked at the panel again prepared to start taking the thing apart. The scientist that he had thought died a long time ago was ready to get into action with this little device.

  
  


“This Is The First We Have Heard Of Anyone Losing Theirs. But Since Remix Isn’t A Judge Perhaps His Magic Isn’t As Strong.” Stars that was right, Remix was not a judge due to Monsters living on the surface in his dimension. There was no need to have The Judge around. No wonder the spell had cracked his soul, it wasn’t the quantity of who the memories were being taken. But it was the one casting it. That’s why he remembered that song that Mouse was dancing to, because it was the one Butterfly was singing when she made pancakes. 

  
  


“i forgot about that. but no she has been in classic’s dimension instead of remix’s. she’s pregnant with classic’s child.” The mention of the pregnancy made him freeze again. “curious ya mentioned that ya have sudden feelin’s for luna? what did ya mean by that?”

  
  


“Oh, Well Libra And I Were Nicknamed Nebula And Helix By Her When We Hung Around Her.” Virgo smiled brightly his cheeks flushing with reddish green coloring that sparkled over his zygomatic bones. “Nebula And I Never Had Any Romantic Interest To Little Moon. It Seemed Everyone Else Did. Especially Remix And Wheaty, We Were Strictly Platonic I Guess You Could Say.”

  
  


Dusty could see that and if Wheaty was romantically involved with Luna his protectiveness over her made sense. Especially when Wheaty had threatened to make a farmhand out of him. Was that after the first time Luna’s memory was taken? It had to be. Because she ended up with Remix after that. But why did Wheaty act like he didn’t know her that night when they… wait, he didn’t want to give off that he knew her because of them. The idea was to keep the memory wipe a secret that meant. 

  
  


So many things made so much more sense now with how Wheaty had behaved when Butterfly had stayed with them. His constant watchful eye, threats that seemed like promises, the constant doting of fresh fruits and vegetables. Now that Dusty thought about it he recalled the farmer looking at her longingly. 

  
  


“-And When Asgore Asked Libra To Judge Her He Had To Pull Her Soul Out. All Of The Sudden Libra Started Letting Off Something That Was His Musk Heat. We Were Supposed To Go Feed Her But Then He Locked Them Both In That Room.” That had Dusty spinning in a second slamming his fist into the door at a frantic rate wanting to get the skeleton that was in there to come out. 

  
  


“his heat! fuck! why didn’ ya say somethin’ sooner!” Dusty growled out slamming his fist as hard as he could into that metal door feeling as it stung him. “open this door now!”

  
  
  


A low growl came from the room but the door didn’t open up. Dusty would be the same way if he went into heat as well. After a few minutes the door slid up revealing a very disgruntled Nebula. He was dressed in blue sleep pants that had fluffy lining of the legs near his feet. A white sleeveless shirt that had a little yellow star with what looked to be two eyes in the center. Dusty could feel it watching him. All to top it off he had a robe on that matched the pants but look obscenely too much like something Lusty would wear. 

  
  


Dusty took a step back, taking in the sight of the skeleton attempting to hold himself together so that he wouldn’t burst into laughter. Nebula’s increasing by the moment scowl wasn’t doing him any favors in this department. “oh my stars ya look like lusty except spat out in a fluffy cloud surrounded by the night sky.” He snickered falling back onto his tailbone. “is that what ya wear to grillby’s when ya show a girl how much fun ya would be in heat?” He snorted in laughter while Nebula rolled his eyes. 

  
  


“are ya finished?” Nebula scoffed in Dusty’s direction not saving the the murderous skeleton bursting into laughter. 

  
  


“i bet they would love to snuggle up to all that fluff when ya finish ridin’ them hard.” Dusty chortled placing his hand over his gut. Feeling this odd painful sensation that he hadn’t felt in a while. The sight of Nebula holding Butterfly’s soul sobered him from his laughing. “why are ya holdin’ that?”

  
  


Nebula looked over at the soul then up at Dusty a smile spreading over his face. “tryin’ to figure why i’m pin’in’ to this all of a sudden. when i called remix to ask why his wife is here i got threatened.” Nebula rolled his eye lights in response as a half dressed Butterfly came running out of the room.

  
  


Dusty felt his jaw drop while she wrapped a blanket as tight as possible around her body. “You know you guys always tend to go into heat around me. First Sans, then Dusty, and now you. What the hell?” Luna hid behind Dusty trying to find a way to tighten the blanket. 

  
  


Dusty was trying not to laugh again knowing she might not like the answer to that. “ya okay butterfly?” 

  
  


“I got molested!” Luna whimpered and Dusty started to cackle again that pain coming back to his gut. 

  
  


“aww but little moon ya know i can make ya feel good.” Nebula started walking forward to go around Dusty. The murderous skeleton reached out and pressed his palm to the top of the space Sans’ head shaking his own. 

  
  


“no. she is a bonded woman. an’ i think remix would be pissed if i allowed ya to get your jollies off on butterfly here. he’s next to have her if classic don’ straighten some…” He paused hearing a strange gurgling sound coming from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he stared at Butterfly’s much more expanded belly. “did uh, ya eat butterfly?”

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


An hour later they found themselves pushed into a small booth. Dusty sat beside Luna so to keep her from Nebula’s advances. It had taken a bit to get Nebula to let go of that multi colored soul. Dusty took great care to place it back in her chest not missing when she had winced at the re entry. The woman had scarfed down two burgers and now she was working on her third at a much slower pace listening to the conversation. Dusty took the time to massage her back feeling guilty he had neglected her throughout this.

  
  


“i don’ know what came over me. one minute i was pullin’ out her soul to examine it. the next i was had her pinned underneath me.” Nebula huffed pressing his hands up against the top of his skull in frustration. “why would i act like that?”

  
  


“i have a theory.” Dusty started off getting an irritated groan from Butterfly. “what?”

  
  


Her hand moved up to cover her mouth while she chewed a nice bite from that burger. “You and your damn theories is what it is. You say you have them but are you going to explain them any?”

  
  


Dusty scoffed at the very hungry and very pregnant woman. Last thing he wanted was to stress her out. Moving his arm over her shoulder holding her close. There was a flash of jealousy in Nebula’s eye lights while he focused on where Dusty’s hand was currently settled. “of course, butterfly. i will explain my theory to ya. see ya are a queen bee of sorts. an’ all the alternate are like worker bees. we are immediately attracted to ya because ya are classic’s original soulmate.”

  
  


“So I’m a soulmate that really doesn’t mean much. I am his soulmate.” Luna hummed using the tip of her finger against her bottom lip wiping off the ketchup. Which Dusty found quite sexy on her just watching her lick the ketchup from the tip of her finger. It wasn’t even really that sexy to anyone else. But between him and Nebula it was extremely hot. 

  
  


“ever take a minute to think why every sans in every dimension has been after ya? black holds himself to a higher standard an’ yet he was wantin’ to bend ya over his bed in a heartbeat. sheath his rapier inside of ya.” That wasn’t smart to do especially when she choked on her next bite. Her mouth moving over her mouth trying to keep food from flying out. “ya asked butterfly.” Dusty snickered slofty sliding his hand up her spine eliciting her to shift back in response.

  
  


“stop touchin’ her!” Nebula snarled nearly climbing on the table to get towards Dusty. 

  
  


It was at that moment that a deep almost blackish purple flame elemental appeared at the table. White square glasses shimmering from the flash of lights. A streak of red fluttering through his face as a crack split under the glasses flashing a bright smile in Luna’s direction. “How’s that burger sweetheart? Is it to you liking?” He asked folding his hands behind him at the base of his back while he stood attentive at the table. White eyes flashing with irritation while he looked between Nebula and Dusty.

  
  


“Oh everything is amazing Grillby. Thank you so much for doing them just like I asked.” Luna spoke flashing a bright smile up at him when she didn’t have food in her mouth. 

  
  


The fire elemental turned a white coloration over his cheeks while he leaned down. Pressing a light kiss on the top of her forehead. “I can’t explain it but I just want to take you home with me and dress you up in pretty little dresses. Tell me my dear would you be opposed to calling me Daddy?”

  
  


“woah, grillby, she’s a pregnant woman?” Nebula spoke in surprise. 

  
  


“Not like that you pervert. I meant like an actual father figure to her. Clearly she should have someone looking after her. Since you nearly pinned her to your bed and this one lost her. Allowing her to get caught by the Royal Guard almost causing her to get killed.” Grillby huffed at them both moving fingers through her hair getting her to smile up at him. 

  
  


“Easy Grillbz they are still learning things about me. And I would love to have you step in as my father figure if I were actually to be staying.” Luna admitted getting him to frown at her.

  
  


“Well I can take care of you in that time period. Need to make sure that little bun in your oven is taken care of as well. I will bring you a nice non alcoholic drink on the house. It should be able to help you with the migraine they are about to give you.” Grillby nodded his head walking off. 

  
  


“what does her bein’ the original soulmate have to do with this? i was there the night remix sprouted his little theory about her. i didn’ feel that way back then, didn’ feel it till i took out her soul.” Nebula grounded out slamming his hands on the table sending the shimmering stars that were in the LED screen beveled into the table scattering. 

  
  


Dusty rubbed the bottom of his mandible thinking this over a light tapping sound coming from one side of his face. “ya said that ya didn’ feel like that before ya pulled her soul out?” Dusty questioned as Nebula nodded his head. 

  
  


Nebula watched as Dusty’s gaze moved down to the swollen belly of his current attraction. Even Nebula looked down at her swollen belly as it dawned on him. “wait you’re not thinkin’? but how is that even possible?”

  
  


Dusty winced at the mention of that his gaze focusing on the glass in front of him. “i’m not sure but this is the first hybrid child that most of our dimensions encounter. an’ we have never been exposed to our mates when they are in the incubation stage.”

  
  


That made Luna choke on her burger now, her hand pressing against her chest in a fist. Trying to press against it trying to dislodge whatever went down the wrong way. When she finally dislodged it she gulped down as much air as she possibly could. “Are you saying that my unborn daughter is Nebula’s mate?”

  
  


Dusty slid his gaze over to Nebula who had just as much of a perplexed gaze as Luna did. He couldn’t help but snort. “what? didn’ think it was possible with a newborn?”

  
  


“just…” Nebula looked over at Luna a soft hum escaping him while he thought this over. “i always wondered why i couldn’ feel the same way the others did about her. it was there but it never came through as stron’ as when i pulled her soul from her chest.”

  
  


“it's because when ya met her she wasn’ pregnant.” Dusty slid his hand over Luna’s swollen belly causing her to choke on her burger, again. Groping her a bit heavier than normal and it was getting the reaction he expected from Nebula. The normally lazy star skeleton looked like he wanted to fly over the table and choke the daylights out of him. “yeah i can see it in ya  _ nebula. _ ” Making sure to use tone as he spoke the given name. “ya aren’ too sure about this morally because that’s an unborn babe inside of her. one ya have to wait to grow up before ya can properly claim her.” 

  
  


“Dusty.” Butterfly snapped at him. 

  
  


“what?” He grinned purposely giving her stomach a squeeze making her turn a brighter shade of pink. “just bein’ honest butterfly.”

  
  


Dusty was being rather out of character for her taste, especially with the way Nebula was practically grinding his teeth together. Her traveling companion warranting an irritation out of her friend. Luna recalled that night and how he talked to her. He had been sweet on her making her want to keep him around. Nebula had turned out to be the friend that she had needed in the midst of Melody’s attitude towards her. When he had pinned her to the bed Luna was able to remember the fight. Along with the way a sharp toothed skeleton had told her every single thing she already knew about herself. It had shattered her.

  
  


The memories made her whimper dropping the burger onto the plate. Her hands moving to press against her chest. Tears slid down her cheeks even as Dusty jumped holding her close to him. “butterfly? what’s wron’?” He asked stroking his gloved phalanges through her hair trying to practically haul her into his lap. She was just too big to be just pulled there. 

  
  


“I-I-I’m fine.” She attempted to say hoping that he would take that as an answer. He tucked her head against his chest forcing her to look across the table at Nebula. Those deep blue eyes with flickering gold dots looking over till they dropped to her chest. Wearing that firm expression he had when he saw her in The Judgement Room. 

  
  


“no you’re not, little moon. those cracks are gettin’ worse.” Nebula spoke his gaze going to Dusty. “ya have been doin’ the jumps an’ ya can’ get to the right one.”

  
  


Luna felt Dusty’s body sag into the seat of the booth. She didn’t have to look up to know how dejected he looked. Pressing her palms to his chest she stroked his ribs through his shirt. Getting him to shiver from the attention she was giving. It wasn’t his fault, he was trying his damndest to get her there. “Don’t guilt him. He’s trying.”

  
  


“some of those cracks look too fresh. an’ i see the difference between them. your mate an’ daughter’s magic is attemptin’ to stitch it back together…” She knew where this was going and she didn’t like it. She could see the way he looked the last time he had been slapped with the accusation. 

  
  


She slammed her hand on the table narrowing her gaze on the galaxy painted skeleton in front of her. Nebula jumped in response those eye lights training on her even as she pointed a finger. “You accuse him and you will not have a chance to know your mate, do you understand me?” She spoke firmly at him. 

  
  


The way his eye lights seem to fizzle around the edges told her that he got what he meant. “yes, ma’am.” He spoke after a bit. Oh yeah, she knew that in a way she just managed to get her strictly platonic friend wrapped around her finger. Sadly, she didn’t see Sans being so understanding that his unborn daughter already has a mate. 

  
  


Dusty chuckled behind her she could still feel the way his phalanges comb through her hair. A snag every once in a while making her wince. “i’m not responsible for those cracks. those are a mix between her brother an’ lolli.” That made Luna wince this time. 

  
  


“What Do You Mean Lolli? You Are Telling Us That Valiant’s Brother Intentionally Cracked A Human Soul?” Helix snarled angrily. 

 

Luna looked down at the way they seem to talked about Lolli. Truth was she barely knew him and he was all kinds of pissed off with her. Now that she thought about it she had only seen him a few times. Sans had offered an opportunity for her to become a playmate for them to share. Melody had immediately declined without giving Luna an opportunity to think about it. So Luna had interjected. Forcing Melody to pull her aside and explain that was not in her best interest to go up on his offer. It would be too much for her first time. That Luna’s first time should be with someone she loved because she was a demisexual. Ultimately Melody did succeed in making Luna chicken out on the offer. And she told Sans she would have to decline.

  
  


Now that she recalled it Sans had seemed down that she had turned him away. That particular memory had her realizing that while she had waited a few months for him. In truth he had waited four years for her. But she would have just been a playmate for him. He might have not loved her. And Carmen had kept herself inserted in Sans’ life so there was a possibility that Luna would have never been more. Sinking into Dusty’s touches as these memories set in.

  
  


“butterfly?” Dusty spoke but it seemed muted. Nebula’s gaze locked with hers.

  
  


“she’s rememberin’.” Nebula hummed disappearing from one side of the table. Popping up right next to her. That hand stroked her cheek turning her gaze to look up into his eye lights. “an’ i fear what happens when it all sets in.” A careful touch and she was spilling tears from her eyes.

  
  


“I could have had him so much sooner.” She whimpered looking up at him. “When he offered it to me I had no clue what Melody was doing. Then my twenty first birthday rolls around and she made it all clear. I should have seen it. She didn’t want to share them with me. In fact, she wanted to keep me as far away from Sans as Carmen did.” A crack sounded loud in her head and the three skeletons around her jumped along with the fire elemental still poised at the end. 

  
  


“i think it’s time for ya both to go.” Nebula spoke his voice sounding pained. 

  
  


“yeah. all the other alternates have been givin’ her soul magic. if her baby is your mate though ya can’ give magic.” Dusty explained getting Nebula to frown. 

  
  


“He can’t.” The voice at the end of the table making them all look at the fire elemental. “But I can.”

  
  


Grillby had her by the hand leading her into the back where his personal quarters. Luna had a special bond with her dimension’s Grillby. She saw him as a better father than the late one she had grown up with. He would tell her how it was, and look out for her. Everytime a version of Sans would show up Grillby would keep a close eye on her explaining their quirks. He knew each one, and he knew her hopeless crush. When he had found out about what Melody had done he had fired her two months later. She kept showing up late with her clothes in need of fixing. Luna couldn’t recall the people that she herself were staying with. 

  
  


What she could remember she could recall someone holding her close. A southern drawl whispering sweet things in her ear. A gentle rocking sensation while she looked up at the night sky from a covered patio. Oddly she could make out Remix standing to the side leaning against the railing. His pale blue eye lights watching her as the unknown voice continued to speak the words lost on her. Luna wanted this memory but she couldn’t seem to muster it up. She kept coming up to a door when she attempted to open it, she found it was locked. An overwhelming sadness of loss filled her as she continued to try and pull at the door. Wanting to know what was beyond it. 

  
  


This version of Grillby she named Galactic called her out of her thoughts even as tears streaked down her face. “Okay sweetheart.” Looking down at her chest flinching slightly at what he saw. “That looks so painful. How did you not see this before you pulled it out?”

  
  


“was just focused on clearin’ her name.” Nebula responded taking a seat on a crate behind Galactic. Shoving his hands in his pockets while he relaxed, Luna could see that he was tense. Clearly not looking forward to her soul being pulled out again. “an’ i couldn’ let on that i knew her.”

  
  


“Smart.” Galactic gripped her gently by her waist lifting her up and placing her on another crate. Moving his hands up to cup her face getting her to look up at him. “This will hurt. I am sorry but there is nothing I can do to dull the pain. Unless you want some fire rum…”

  
  


“No.” Luna responded to him leaning back trying to keep her mind from the flood of memories. Like some sort of dam broke inside of her releasing it all on her in one shot. “Alcohol isn’t good for my baby. I want her to be healthy. Bad enough I smoked a dog doobie with a strange woman back in Remix’s dimension.”

  
  


“magical infused items don’ have the same effects as the human versions ya come up with butterfly.” Dusty spoke up stepping next to Helix the both of them standing side by side but in front of Nebula. “well... it’s not as poisonous to the baby. but we will respect your wishes.” Making a point to glare at anyone who might object to him stating that.

  
  


Galactic placed his hands in front of her chest making her look down at them. One moved forward curling under her chin pushing upwards gently. Getting her to look up at him. “Eyes up here baby. Let me see those beautiful dual toned eyes.” It was a distraction to keep her from thinking of the pain that was about to go through her. 

  
  


The pain had her sobbing out the sensation pulling her over till she collapsed against him. Pressing her forehead to the tailored suit as one arm snaked around her waist pulling her till she was flush against the body. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Galactic whispered softly getting her to turn and look up finding him watching her. “I’ve gotchu sweetie. Your dimension’s Grillby must adore having you, if he doesn’t he’s a damned fool.” She felt overwhelmingly warm while looking up at him. Unaware that he had started to pour magic into her soul.

  
  


Dusty sat back watching as this dimensions version of Grillby tended to Luna. Forcing him to focus on it. The cracks were indeed getting worse. Classic’s magic was swirling with the alternates attempting to pull the pieces back together. There was something dark rolling around in her though. A black shadow rolled over the multi colored soul snaking into the biggest fracture. Causing the tiny little pink soul to brighten in an attempt to banish it. Dusty took a step forward, afraid that they might not make it. 

  
  


Watching Mouse die so many times was brutal, crushing him from the inside out. Luna wasn’t his soulmate but she was important nonetheless. What would happen to him if he watched her soul fade out of existence? Could he honestly go seek the comforts of his soulmate knowing that he failed to save the woman who was probably responsible for him being the way he was. His HoPe was fleeing him even as Grillby’s magic flowed into her. 

  
  


When he was finished he thrust the soul back into her chest getting Luna to yelp painfully. Grillby pulled her into an embrace cradling her gently. This little woman had such an impact on him in only an hour of knowing her. He wanted to keep her with him but not as a lover or anything. She was like the daughter he never had. Looking over to Dusty he spoke with a firmness. “You best take good care of her.” Watching as the skeleton nodded. Turning to the taller skeleton he held her out for him to take.    
  
  
Nebula slid off the crate walking up to Luna and Dusty. “could ya give this to her… ya could put it around her neck when she’s big enough to wear a necklace. or a little bracelet. i imbued it with my magic. so to let her know that i am waitin’ for her.” Holding up the little star charm he took the hand that she wore her own bracelet on. 

  
  


There was a mix of different charms ranging between planets and miscellaneous items. A thimble for Black, a bone for Mutt, a lollipop with plum magic for Lusty, a small bird from Valiant, a butterfly from Dusty, a skull from Sans, and now a little shooting star from Nebula. Luna looked down at her hand seeing the ring from Remix. Why did she affect all these skeletons like this? Dusty’s Queen Bee theory sure it was plausible but she sensed there was so much more to it. “I will. Can’t say Sans will be happy about it.”

  
  


“the day i can’ handle my original is the day that i dust. hopefully the next time i see ya though ya will be lookin’ so much better. knowin’ i have a mate on the way has filled me with so much inspiration. i’m gonna go fix that damned machine an’ just wait ya won’ be able to get me out of your house.” That made Luna chuckle, she had no doubt that Nebula would be an amazing mate for her daughter. 

  
  


“time to go.” Dusty rasped taking a step back as Nebula fixed the charm. Luna attempted to climb down Dusty’s body figuring she was too heavy. But his grip became tight a warning for her not to continue. “let me carry ya butterfly.” 

  
  


Looking at the other three in the room she pouted hating how short the reunion was. “Thank you. I have no way to repay you.” She spoke nearly choking on the sob.The smiles on them read troubled even as they faded from existence telling Luna that Dusty pulled them into another jump.

  
  


Where they landed felt freezing making her think they were in the underground. She curled into Dusty trying to seek the warmth his bones would bring her. “It’s so cold.”

  
  


“yeah. lets just walk while we wait for my magic to recharge.” There was an irritation in his voice. 

  
  


“You’re mad.” Luna snuggled tighter into him. 

  
  


“not at ya but myself. should be able to get ya to wheaty’s no problem. but every turn seems to get us stuck in another dimension with another alternate. an’ yet they all love ya. they run off with ya like ya are some sort of prize an’ i have to chase after ya.” Dusty sighed running his fingers over her body. “remix i can understand. i could see it in him how bad he wanted to keep ya. axe was the one to resist wantin’ ya but it was takin’ everythin’ he had.”

  
  


“I knew all of them back in my dimension. When I interact with them I become flooded with memories. Even if it was a one night interaction I knew them. And I felt drawn to them like they are drawn to me.” She spoke softly. “I will try to fight them a bit better if that’s what you want.”

  
  


“nah. the chase is part of the fun. even with as irritatin’ as it is. they are like children gettin’ their favorite toy.” Dusty smirked his heterochromic gaze lowering to look at her. 

  
  


“I get the feeling that Sans felt the same way when you went int-” She didn’t get the chance to finish that sentenced even as Dusty pushed her away from him tossing her into a snow bank. She didn’t see the red glowing blast that took out three trees near where they had been. Looking up she saw the sight of a grey substance mixed into the ivory coloring of the snow. Reaching out for it she freaked out when she felt it’s coarse grain like substance. Dust! That was Dust!. 

  
  


Luna shrieked pulling away from the snowback thankful she did when a set of white and red sneakers smashed into it. “well, well, well ... if it ain’ the cockteasin’ whore.” A gravelly baritone hinted in a Bronx accent making her look up. Dressed in black shorts with yellow lines down the front, a blood red turtleneck sweater, and a black leather with beige fluff lining the hood. Red eye lights narrowed angrily on her even as she backed away from him. Those shark like teeth grinding together even when he grasped her by the back of her head. Nearly tearing her hair out of the roots. A gold tooth glittering when he brought her to eye level making her pick up on the pungent flavoring of mustard. “welcome to hell princess.”

  
  


“Crimson.” She whimpered even as he slammed her face into a nearby tree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose ready for some Underfell? 
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta RubyDracoGirl! She is freakin' awesome as hell!


	54. Author Notes! -Please Read-

Hello, my fellow Undertale Fanatics!

 

So, this is not an update. I am sorry but for the last month or so I have been reading over my work. And gonna be brutally honest... How do you guys like this so much?

 

I have come to the conclusion that I am going to be working on my four stories (Strangers on the Train, My Shifty Pet, Go Dust Yourself, and Strawberries). But the Posts will be made as I can. Not only because it's the holiday season in the US and I do a lot of travel at the time. But also because I will be going through and editing my stories. Making them match up better. Strangers will have more of Luna recalling her past interactions with the Skeletal Harem we love. 

 

Its a rewrite but I am not starting it off fresh. I am editing the Chapters as I go. As of November 19th, I have gotten through Chapter six with the edit. I have gotten offers to help from my Beta RubyDracoGirl and my good friend CuddlyQuiche.

 

I am not dead. I am just stretched thin and working on things. Seriously guys thank you for your support!

 

Thank you

RoseDarkfire

 

I have a tumblr and twitter under the name RoseDarkfire

 

If you guys wanna chat with me directly... my Discord name is RoseDarkfire#5307. If I don't respond it's either cause I am asleep, being a mom, or working and unable to respond. I am also willing to take input as well of what undertale aus you would like me to do. Don't forget I do have my Kinktober which was renamed to Sensual Endeavors which shows somewhat of how far my plans extend.


End file.
